Auroren bei Nacht
by Sylvestris
Summary: Bei einem Nachteinsatz treffen Auroren auf einen Vampir. Von diesem ist zunächst wenig bekannt. Mit der Zeit erhalten vor allem Rufus und Tonks immer mehr Einblick in die Gesellschaft der Vampire Englands. Die Ministeriumsmitarbeiter versuchen zwei knifflige Fälle zu lösen und werden dabei in ein Machtspiel hineingezogen, das Auswirkungen auf das ganze Britische Reich haben könnte.
1. Notruf im Park

In der Aurorenzentrale des Ministeriums war auch des Nachts immer jemand auf Wachdienst. Dieser Job war nicht sehr beliebt, denn wer stand schon gerne untätig in der Kommandozentrale herum, in der es oftmals nichts weiter zu tun gab, ausser die grosse magische Karte Großbritanniens, welche die ganze Wand einnahm, zu betrachten. Oder die drei Flohfaxgeräte zu beaufsichtigen, ob diese irgendein Memo ausspuckten. Wie in einer Feuerwehrwache der Muggel waren diese speziell verzauberten Utensilien, die wichtigsten Kommunikationsmittel um Notrufe zu empfangen und die Einsätze zu koordinieren.

Diese Nachtschicht heute hatte Dawlish zu leisten und er langweilte sich bald zu Tode. Seit neun Uhr abends, also schon seit fast fünf Stunden schlenderte er die zwanzig Meter hin und wieder zurück. Stand vor der Karte zählte die grünen Punkte der Hauptkontrollorte und trug die Anzahl jede Stunde in eine Tabelle ein. Sitzgelegenheiten gab es, in dem Raum keine, so lief man weniger Gefahr einzunicken. Die Flohfaxer hatten bisher nur zwei Memos ausgedruckt, beides Bagatellfälle, welche dann die Tagschicht in Ruhe abarbeiten konnte.

Durch die Warterei schon etwas abgestumpft, stand Dawlish bei der Türe und überlegte, ob er sich rasch einen Kaffee holen sollte.

Da wurde es auf einmal farbig auf der Karte. Das heisst, sie war schon vorher farbig, doch nun leuchtete ein Dorf intensiv blau und bei einer Stadt blinkte es hektisch violett. Wenige Augenblicke später erwachten zwei Faxgeräte zum Leben und warfen etliche Memos von den Zweigstellen in die Auffangschale.

Dawlish war wieder hellwach, eilte, nach einem Blick auf die ersten Memos, zum internen Koordinationspult und fuhr mit dem Zauberstab über zwei verschiedene Bereiche des Mannschaftsplans. Während im Piketruheraum etliche Auroren von einem durchdringenden Hornsignal geweckt wurden, ihre Ausrüstung schnappten und zum Sammelplatz rannten. In der Zeit sortierte Dawlish alle Informationen, teilte die Männer schon mal grob in Gruppen und bereite für jede Einheit in Kurzfassung ihre Einsatzinfos vor.

Nahe des Dorfes Holwick war eine unbekannte Art von Wasserdämonen gesichtet worden. Nun sollte eine Einheit ausrücken und prüfen ob es sich hier etwa um Inferi handelte oder in der überschäumenden Phantasie der Leute ein paar Grindelohs zu grausigen Wasserbestien hoch stilisiert wurden. Auf jeden Fall waren des Nachts Hirten und ihr Vieh aus nahen Gewässern angegriffen worden. Das war der Auftrag für Staffel eins. Ein Mitglied dieser Auorenstaffel trottete noch ganz verschlafen und über einen angeblichen Fehlalarm maulend, zum Dienst. Doch ein Zauberstabschlenker des ersten Staffelleiters und ein Wasserschwall später, war der Mitarbeiter wach und hielt den Mund. Wenig später war die Truppe gestartet.

Die andere Gruppe, Staffel zwei, scharte sich um einen kräftigen Mann mit buschigen Augenbrauen und gelbbrauner Haarmähne. Scrimgeours Truppe sollte abklären, ob der einsame Spaziergänger, der in einem Park umging und auf Bäume kletterte vielleicht ein Vampir war. Die Anzeige auf der Karte zeigte auf jeden Fall das Signal für ein Vampirwesen. So musste man den jungen Frauen, die Alarm geschlagen hatten, wohl ein Stück weit glauben. Obwohl sie selbst nicht so recht erklären konnten, warum sie weit nach Mittenacht noch in dunklen Parks herumschlichen. Während Rufus die Informationen von Dawlish entgegen nahm, kam eine junge Frau mit lila Haaren eilig um die Ecke gehuscht und stellte sich zu Proudfoot, Ivory und Aurorenlehrling Merllano. Der leitende Auror blickte ungehalten zu der Nachzüglerin, doch diese hatte kaum Zeit die schönen gelben Augen ihres Vorgesetzten zu bewundern. Schon gab er das Ziel und die Flugformation bekannt und eilte dann mit geschmeidigen Schritten einen schmalen Korridor hinauf, direkt ins Atrium. In der grossen Halle blieb er vor dem Brunnen der Geschwister stehen und erteilte Merllano, dem rotblonden Aurorenanwärter, die letzten Anweisungen. Kurz darauf war auch die Mannschaft von Scrimgeour disappariert und es war nur noch ein leises Plätschern des Brunnens zu hören, welches an den steinernen Wänden des Raumes wiederhalte.

Beide Aurorenstaffeln waren mit ihren Rennbesen und Speziallausrüstung rasch am Ort. Doch kaum waren sie angekommen, wurde von der Zentrale für eine Gruppe eine Korrektur durchgegeben.

„Staffel zwei! Euer Objekt wurde offensichtlich jetzt am Stadtrand gesichtet. Die Karte zeigt zwar keine Veränderung, doch die Beschreibung des Verdächtigen ist nahezu identisch." So meldete Dawlish über den Zweiwegspiegel an Leiter Scrimgegour.

„Danke Zentrale, wir kümmern uns darum", bestätigte dieser. Zu seinen Leuten gewandt murrte er: „Ich liebe es, wenn sich die Leute nicht einig sind, wo sie ihr Gespenst nun gesehen haben."

Einer der Einsatzkräfte sprach sich gegen einen Wechsel der Position aus. Er vertraute mehr der Anzeige auf der Karte und wollte den Park unter die Lupe nehmen.  
"In Ordnung Proudfoot, du hast genug Erfahrung, um eine Trennung von der Gruppe zu wagen. Melde dich per Spiegel über die Zentrale, wenn du herausgefunden hast, was der Verdächtige hier gemacht hat. Wir anderen kontrollieren die Person am Stadtrand im Osten. Es wird sich ja schnell zeigen, ob es sich dort um den Gesuchten handelt."

So teilten sie sich auf und machten sich an die Arbeit.

Als Proudfoot durch das Parktor schritt und sich behutsam über die vielen verschlungenen Wege vortastete, war es dem einsamen Auroren schon nicht so geheuer. Die Stadtverwaltung hatte unsinnigerweise an Beleuchtungskandelabern gespart und die hohen Parkmauern schotteten das Gelände gegen jeden Einblick von aussen ab. Wirklich kein guter Platz, wo sich junge Frauen des Nachts herumtreiben sollten.

Leise und voller nervöser Anspannung schritt er durch den düsteren Park der Stadt Sheffield. Das wenige Licht, welches von den Strassenlaternen dennoch hierher fand, half nicht viel. Im Gegenteil, es machte mit den wabernden Schatten, welche die Büsche dadurch warfen, alles nur noch unheimlicher.

Immer wieder blieb der Auror stehen, lauschte angestrengt in die Stille der Nacht und versuchte mit Scannzauber eine Bedrohung hinter den Hecken frühzeitig zu erkennen.

Es war aber einzig ein wischendes Flattern in den Baumkronen auszumachen. Wo genau es herkam, war sich der Jäger nicht sicher. Von dieser Ulme dort? Oder von der Buche nahe des Parkwegs? Das sonderbare Geräusch schien sich von Baum zu Baum fortzubewegen. Halluzinierte er oder hatte er doch etwas gefunden?

Proudfoot drehte sich verunsichert im Kreis, immer dem wischenden Laut folgend. Verdammt! Hier hielt ihn jemand zum Narren oder er sass gewaltig in der Klemme. Was, wenn es mehrere der menschlichen Fledermäuse waren, die ihn nun umzingelt hatten? Der Auror muss sich zusammenreissen, um sich nicht unwillkürliche an den Hals zu fassen. Warum hatte er seine Kollegen alle zum Aussenbezirk gehen lassen und durchsuchte alleine den Hillsborough-Park?

Mit mulmigen Gefühlen hob er langsam seinen Zauberstab und sprach verschiedene Formeln. Dann sah er zu, wie ein violetter Lichtstreifen von einem Baum zum anderen huschte. Noch während der Scannzauber unterwegs war und den Weg des Verfolgten aufzeigte, schnaufte der Mann auf dem Kiesweg erleichtert aus. Es war nur einer und den würde er gleich haben. Den lähmenden Bannspruch für Vampirwesen bereits auf den Lippen folgte sein Blick dem violetten Licht, welches sich gerade bei einer grossen Eiche zu einem Schattenriss eines geflügelten Menschen manifestierte und so anzeigte, wo der Gesuchte sich befand. Dieser wollte sich aber nicht so einfach vom Baum pflücken lassen und startete zu einem Scheinangriff. Dem Auror stockten die Worte im Hals, als der Schatten blitzartig auf ihn zu schoss und ihn nur um Haaresbreite verfehlte. Fluchend rappelte sich der Angegriffene vom Boden auf, sprang auf seinen Besen und jagte dem nun fliehenden Vampir nach. Während sie um die Bäume kurvten und schliesslich den Park verliessen, forderte Proudfoot über seinen Zweiwegspiegel bei der Zentrale Verstärkung seiner Kollegen an. Sodass wenige Augenblicke später alle fünf Auroren hinter der aufgescheuchten Fledermaus her flitzten.

Wirklich sehen konnten sie den Vampir zwar nicht, doch die verschiedenen Scannzauber, welche ihn hin und wieder erfassten, liessen seine Fluchtrichtung in etwa erahnen.

„Hier Ivory. Quere gerade den Fluss, nahe der Hilton Sheffield Brücke, Ziel dreht leicht nach 2 Uhr ab und scheint auf die fächerartigen Strassenzüge eines Nobelquartiers zuzuhalten!"

„Verstanden Ivory. Bin etwa 10 Uhr, links von dir und sah Verdächtigen zuletzt über dem Kuppeldach des Pollard Einkaufscenters."

So folgten sie dem immer wieder aufleuchtenden violetten Schatten durch die Quartiere und Strassen von Sheffield.

„Tonks! Dreh nach zwei einhalb, dräng ihn schräg vor uns ins offenen Gelände vor der Stadt."

Die betreffende Aurorin liess aber nur ein Fluchen hören und meldete sich dann keuchend. „Ihn abdrängen? Ha, können vor Lachen. Der Kerl ist an mir vorbei gefetzt und hat mich dabei so herumgewirbelt wie im Schleudergang einer Waschmaschine. Konnte gerade noch eine Kollision mit der Häuserwand verhindern. Keine Ahnung, wo der eigentlich hin will."

Sie bekam von Scrimgegour sogleich die kritisierende Antwort: „Hab's gesehen, Tonks. Du hast zu wenig in die Tiefe geblockt! Mit dem Silberschleier als Schutz wäre er dir nie so dicht gekommen." Seinem irischen Studenten in Ausbildung, gönnte er weniger tadelnde Worte.

Für seine wenigen Nachteinsätze, die der Lernende bisher gehabt hatte, zeigte er Mut und Einfallsreichtum. Was ihm fehlte, war die Routine und noch das Selbstbewusstsein seine Entscheidungen auch konsequent durchzuführen.

„Merllano, deine Idee war gar nicht schlecht, um solch einen Gegner zu Boden zu zwingen. Aber für ein perfektes Falkenhieb-Manöver hat dir der nötige Schwung gefehlt. Ein wenig mehr Tempo und nicht so zaghaft nächstes Mal. - Aber jetzt zurück zum Flüchtigen. Unsere Zielperson ist zwischen den Türmen der Kathedrale durch und hält jetzt auf den Golfplatz zu."

Die Flieger murrten über das Ausbrechen des Gejagten und sammelten sich neu um dann den Golfplatz zu umstellen. Darüber hinausgeflogen war die Zielperson nicht, doch in welchen der Gebäude sollten sie nun suchen?

Im grossen Trainingscenter, im Restaurant oder im etwas abgelegenen Werkschuppen?

„Restaurant würde ich sagen", meinte die junge Frau mit den lila Haaren. „Also, ich hätte nach so einer Jagd Hunger."

„Tonks", rügte Staffelleiter Scrimgeour, „das ist ein Vampir, kein hungriges Kind!"

„Ja, ja schon gut. Dann eben den Werkzeugschuppen, dort kann man sich sicher gut verstecken."

„Proudfoot, was sagt der Ortungszauber?" fragte der Leiter, ohne auf Nymphadoras Vorschlag einzugehen.

„Moment noch. Er war wohl in der Werkzeughalle, kurvte dann aber rüber zum Brunnenhaus und ist jetzt ...", murmelte der Gefragte vor sich hin. „Ah, im Trainingscenter und zwar im rechten Flügel. Dort scheint er im Moment bleiben zu wollen."


	2. Treibjagd

Äusserst vorsichtig betrat die Gruppe das grosse Gebäude und schwärmte dann mit gezückten Zauberstäben aus.

„Macht mal Licht", raunte einer von ihnen. Darauf war ein Klacken zu hören, doch es blieb dunkel. Wieder und wieder klackte es bevor dann aus zwei Richtungen Meldungen kamen: „Das Licht ist hin, alle grossen Deckenstrahler lassen sich nicht einschalten."

„Hier drüben ist ebenfalls tote Hose, der Sicherungskasten ist aber o.k., daran liegt es nicht."

Nun herrschte einem Moment Schweigen, dann lachte Scrimgeour leise. „O.k., es scheint ein ganz cleverer Bursche zu sein, der hier mit uns spielen will. Seht euch vor, dass ihr nicht mit den gekappten Stromkabeln in Berührung kommt."

Sie mussten noch kurz warten, bis die beiden Nachtwächter des Golfclubs am Gebäude vorbei waren. Dann wurden von den Zauberern alle Aus- und Eingänge mit Sperrzauber belegt. Während der anschliessenden Suche mittels Scannzauber war kaum etwas zu hören. Nur wenn sich zwei der Jäger kreuzten, tauschten sie flüsternd Informationen aus. Merllano hielt sich wie angewiesen stets nahe seines Lehrmeisters. Das dieser sein Vorantasten in fast völliger Finsternis überwachen und notfalls helfend eingreifen konnte. Korrigierende Hinweise des Routineries Scrimgeour waren aber fast keine nötig, denn der angehende Auror war ein heller Kopf und lernte schnell. Es wurden von Rufus auch nur die begabtesten Schüler auf gefährliche Einsätze mit Gegnerkontakt mitgenommen.

„Eklig, dass man wegen diese Muggelnachtwächtern kein magisches Licht benutzen darf", reklamierte die Frau in der Truppe nach einer Weile laut.

„Ruhe! Strengt eure Ohren an, dieser Kerl flattert ohnehin schon so leise. Da müsst ihr nicht noch mit Reden dieses Geräusch überdecken!", rügte ein Kollege in scharfem Ton. Eben hatte er ein Flattern vernommen und meinte sogar einen Luftzug zu versprühen. Ein leises Schnaufen direkt über ihm, liess dem Auror eisige Kälte über den Rücken kriechen. Hecktisch richtete sein Zauberstab in die Höhe, doch er sah nur noch die im Scannzauber violette aufleuchtende Silhouette des Vampirs über seinem Kopf kreisen, dann war der Gesuchte schon wieder in der Dunkelheit verschwunden. „Sichert euch ab, er versuchte eben sich an mir vorbei zu schleichen und sucht sicher weiter nach Schwachstellen in unserer Einkesselung", keuchte der Mann und sprach sicherheitshalber noch einen zweiten Schutzzauber um sich. Er mochte Vampire überhaupt nicht, doch als Auror konnte man sich seine Einsätze nun mal nicht aussuchen. Die Fledermaus war noch da und wurde immer nervöser, je enger sie den Sperrkreis zogen, dies spürte und hörte die Gruppe immer wieder. Doch ihn mit einem Markierungszauber zu treffen gelang keinem der Verfolger. Einmal schrie Tonks erschreckt auf und alle dachten schon, sie sei gebissen. Um so erleichterter waren die Männer, als ihre schusselige Aurorenkollegin Entwarnung gab und die fesselnden Spinnweben als simples Golfernetz identifizierte. So suchten sie weiter und hatten bald schon die Hälfte der Halle durchquert. Da flammten plötzlich unzählige kleine Lämpchen am Boden auf und säumten ein paar der Putting Greens als schimmernde Lichterkette. „Ha, ich wusste doch, er hat nicht alles ausschalten können", zischte Rufus triumphierend und schloss den zweiten Sicherungskasten wieder. Nun sah man auch besser, was da alles herumstand.

Gleich beim Eingang vorne waren drei kurze Putting Greens um die Anfänge im Golfsport, wie Körperhaltung, den korrekten Winkel des Schlägers und die Dosierung des Schlages zu üben. Auch ein im schrägen Winkel fixierter Ring, ein Swing-Analyzer, mit Anleitung und Messgeräten war in der Anfängerzone aufgestellt. Weiter hinten, wo die Autoren jetzt standen, befand sich ein kleiner Turnierparcour mit den neun verschiedenen lichtgesäumten Kunstgrasstreifen.

Zwischen den Säulen der Golfhalle hatte es mannshohe Netze, welche die einzelnen Bereiche voneinander trennten. Deswegen war der Gesuchte nie in Bodennähe zu orten gewesen. Die Fledermaus mit ihren hochsensiblen Sinnen hatte, anderes als Tonks, alle Netze sicher umgangen. Doch wo war der Gesuchte nun? Neugierig sahen die Männer in die Höhe der Halle. Betongewölbe und ein paar wenige Dachfenster, die aber alle versiegelt waren. Nichts deutete drauf hin, dass sich außer den Auroren noch jemand in dem Golfzentrum befand.

„Mist! Er ist uns doch entwischt!" knurrte Ivory wütend und holte mit einem der Golfschläger aus. Der getroffene Golfball sauste knapp an Tonks vorbei, quer durch die Halle und verschwand dann hinter einigen künstlichen Büschen, die da an den Wänden herumstanden. Tonks funkelte ihren unbeherrschten Kollegen verärgert an.

„Ivory, lass das! Bevor du noch jemanden k.o. golfst!", rügte der Staffelführer und hieß den Auror, den Golfball wieder zurückzuholen.

„Der ist noch da", wagte Merllano zu widersprechen. „Aber wir müssen wohl den Instinkten einer Fledermaus folgen, um zu wissen, wo er sich versteckt."

Tonks schaute automatisch an die Decke, doch der Ire schüttelte den Kopf.

Ivory marschierte missmutig los, um den Golfball zu holen.

Die restliche Mannschaft beriet sich inzwischen leise, ob sie irgendwo etwas übersehen hätten. Jeder Hinweis zu einer Fluchtmöglichkeit wurde überprüft. Mitten in der Diskussion hörten sie Ivory in seiner der Ecke überrauscht aufkeuchen.

„Hey! Kommt mal alle her, ich habe etwas gefunden", rief er wenig später triumphierend. Argwöhnisch folgten seine Kollegen seinem Ruf. Hinter dem künstlichen Buschwerk verbarg sich aber kein Notausgang, sondern ein schmaler Korridor, eine Sackgasse. Ivory stand mit gezücktem Zauberstab vor dieser Nische und hielt jemanden in Schach.

Der Edelmann, welcher sich in die dämmrige Ecke zurückgezogen hatte, war ganz in schwarze Seide gekleidet. Das dunkle Haar trug er auf konventionelle Weise zurückgebunden und mit einer schlichten Masche geschmückt. Eine goldene Taschenuhr und eine Anstecknadel mit funkelnden Diamanten setzten reizvolle Akzente auf dem bordeauxroten Rüschenhemd. Der Herr brauchte nicht einmal zu lächeln, man sah seine markanten Zähne auch so. Sein aufmerksamer Blick glitt über die Gruppe der Auroren, welche nun den Ausgang der Sackgasse blockierten. Mit einem leisen Seufzen wandte er sich dem Anführer zu. „Sir, ich kann verstehen, dass sie auf jemanden wie mich nicht gut zu sprechen sind", sprach er ruhig den Auror an.

„Aber müssen sie deswegen gleich gemeinsame Sache mit den Vampir-Wilderern machen? Reicht es nicht, dass ein Mitbewohner meines Schlosses auf so schmähliche Weise geschändet wurde und er sich daraufhin der Selbstverbrennung hingab?"

Von den Auroren kam zunächst keine Antwort, sie blickten sich nur verwundert an.

„Vampir-Wilderer?", fragte dann Rufus verblüfft nach. „Wie darf ich das verstehen?"

Der edle Herr im Seidengewand ging ein paar Schritte über den grünen Kunstrasen, wobei er von den Auroren misstrauisch beobachtet wurde.

„Wilderer sind Leute, die unerlaubt etwas jagen, um dann eine Trophäe mit nach Hause zu nehmen oder das Gejagte illegal zu verkaufen", erläuterte der Herr in gleichmütigem Ton.

„Ja, ja, ja, ich weiss, was ein Wilderer ist", knurrte Scrimgeour ungehalten. „Aber was hat das mit ihnen oder mit ihrem Kollegen zu tun? Sie wollen uns doch nicht erzählen, ein Wilderer hätte einen Vampir auf dem Schwarzmarkt verkauft oder gar bei sich zu Hause an die Wand gehängt."

„Nein, gewiss nicht junger Herr", erwiderte der Gentleman in Schwarz, was ihm ein ungehaltenes Brummen einbrachte. „Sie sind jung, Mister. Verglichen zu meinem Alter von 218 Jahren sind sie noch fast ein Kind. – Aber zurück zu den Wilderen, diese jagen Vampire wegen ihren Zähnen. Sie wissen wohl, dass auf dem Schwarzmarkt Vampirzähne als Trankzutaten zu horrenden Preisen gehandelt werden. Um die hundert Galleonen das Stück, weil sie so schwer zu bekommen sind. Was nicht verwundert, denn ein Vampir verteidigt sein kostbarstes Gut natürlich bis zum Letzten."

„Wieso ... ich meine, was passiert denn, wenn ..." fragte Tonks neugierig und zeigt auf die eindruckvoll langen Zähne des Sprechers. Dieser bedachte sie mit einem freudlosen Blick und antwortete: „Ist ein Vampir erst mal seiner Eckzähne beraubt, so ist er zu einem langsamen Dahinsiechen bis zum völligen Kräftezerfall verdammt. Denn die Zähne wachsen nicht nach und wir können kein Blut mehr ernten. Wie gesagt, mein Kollege zog das Verbrennen an der Sonne diesem elendigen Zerfall bis zur völligen Lähmung vor."

Rufus musterte sein Gegenüber eingehend, dann trat er ein paar Schritte näher. „Wie heissen sie?"

„László. László Valerius der Sechste."

Scrimgeour nickte bedächtig und erklärte nun: „Ich kann im vorliegenden Fall der Meldung im Park eine Schuld ihrerseits nicht festlegen. Wir müssen sie im Ministerium verhören. - Mr. Valerius, sie sind hiermit festgenommen!"

Die Kollegen hielten den Atem an, als ihr Staffelführer magische Armfesseln hervorzog und dem nun gehetzt wirkenden Vampir eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.


	3. Adelsehre und Aurorensorgen

Einen kurzen Augenblick standen die beiden Männer noch friedlich nebeneinander. Im nächsten Moment hatte der Vampir den langhaarigen Aurorenführer gepackt und ihn mühelos in die Höhe gehoben. Zauberstab und Fesseln fielen klappernd zu Boden, als Scrimgeour erschrocken nach dem Arm des Fürsten griff. Doch da half alles Zappeln und Zerren nichts. Rufus hing mehrere Zentimeter über dem Fussboden, während der Vampir immer noch stand und ihn am Kragen festhielt. Die anderen Auroren versuchten auf den schwarz gewandeten Mann zu zielen, doch da dieser denn sich windenden Scrimgeour schützend vor sich hielt, war ein Angriff hier in dem schmalen Korridor fast unmöglich, ohne ihren Chef zu gefährden.

„Lassen sie los, ich bekomme kaum noch Luft", keuchte der Angegriffene, für den die ganze Reaktion sehr überraschend war. Worauf der spitzzähnige Edelmann ihn auf den Boden zurückstellte, aber nicht gehen lies.

„Hätten sie die Güte sich auszuweisen oder wären sie wenigsten so höflich, mir ihren Namen zu nennen. Wenn sie mich schon ohne konkreten Anklagepunkt festnehmen wollen", tadelte ihn Valerius dann leise.

Rufus sah beunruhigt auf die feingliedrige aber kräftige Hand des Fürsten, holte einige Male tief Luft und bedeute seinen Leuten die Zauberstäbe wegzustecken. Ausgerechnet bei einem adeligen Vampir hatte er den vorgeschriebenen Verhaftungsablauf nicht korrekt eingehalten und die Adelsetikette missachtet.

„Mein Name ist Rufus Scrimgeour und ich bin ...", begann er von vorne und zog seinen Ausweis aus der Tasche. „Ich bin leitender Auror, beim Zaubereiministerium und befugt Verhaftungen vorzunehmen."

Alle Anwesenden schauten nun schweigend auf den Vampir, der Rufus losliess und dessen Ausweis studierte.

Als er ihn mit einem Nicken seinem Besitzer zurückgab, fuhr der leitende Auror fort. „Angeklagt sind sie wegen vermutetem Auflauern in öffentlichen Parks zur Ausübung von illegalen Tätigkeiten wie Raubüberfälle und Überfälle mit Köperverletzung." Bei dem letzten Teil deutete der Mann vorsichtig auf den Mund seines Gegenübers. Dieser ging aber nicht weiter auf diese Andeutung ein, sondern zeigte auf die Armfesseln, die nun zu Füssen des verunsicherten Auroren lagen.

„Und was wollten sie damit?", fragte László neugierig. Worauf Rufus zugab, dass er ihn damit habe fesseln wollen. Der Vampir schwieg eine ganze Weile, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Wie wäre es, wenn sie einfach fragen, statt zu zwingen?"

Scrimgeour warf, unangenehm berührt, einen kurzen Blick zu seinen Kollegen. Ivory und Proudfoot standen mit der Hand am Zauberstab angespannt im Raum. Tonks lächelte Rufus aufmunternd zu und Merllano zeigt sich einfach nur erleichtert, dass sich die Lage etwas entspannt hatte. Scrimgeour drehte sich wieder zu Valerius, lies die Fesseln verschwinden und rückte sich seine Kleidung zurrecht. Der Hinweis, wie es sich anfühlt, gezwungen zu werden, war deutlich genug. „Fürst Valerius, darf ich sie bitten uns ins Ministerium zu begleiten, damit wir sie zu dem Fall befragen können?"

Valerius der Sechste nickte zufrieden und erwiderte: „Es ist mir ein Vergnügen ihnen bei der Lösung des Falles zu helfen und gleichzeitig einigen Vorurteilen die Grundlagen zu entziehen. – Bitte nach ihnen."

Dass er vor dem Vampir zum Ausgang gehen sollte, gefiel Rufus zwar gar nicht. Aber die Umstände liessen nichts anderes mehr zu. Er musste ja alle Sperrzauber aufheben und seine Kollegen hinter dem Gefangenen würden schon aufpassen.

So wurde der verhaftete Fürst standesgemäss aus der Golfhalle eskortiert. Draussen musste sich der Staffelführer überwinden nah zu dem Edelmann zu treten. Er hob die Arme, um ihn von hinten zu umfassen. „Zum Apparieren braucht es ..."

„... Körperkontakt, ich weiss", beendete der Mann mit dem schwarzen Seidenumhang den Satz und drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Warum blicken sie mich dazu nicht an?", fragte er Scrimgeour, welcher nun unschlüssig vor ihm stand. Noch bevor der Aurorenführer antworten konnte, war sein Gefangener dichter gekommen und legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern. „Bitte, wir können", gab Valerius sein Einverständnis. Etwas zögerlich fasste ihn sein Chauffeur nun bei der Taille und Sekunden später war beide appariert.

Die zurückbleibenden Mitglieder der Staffel zwei reparierten noch rasch die defekten Stromkabel und folgte dann ihrem Anführer. Scrimgeour stand mit Valerius noch im Vorraum der Arrestzellen, als seine Staffelkollegen eintrafen. Dort musste der Fürst seine Personalien angeben und sich kurz auf Waffen kontrollieren lassen, bevor er in Verwahrung genommen wurde. Da der Untersuchungsbeamte erst später kommen würde, war der Verdächtige gezwungen, in einer Zelle zu warten. Dieser nahm diesen Umstand relativ gelassen hin. Es werde sowie so bald hell und sein „Tag" sei mit der Nacht zu Ende. Scrimgeour hatte das Wachpersonal angewiesen, dass alles künstliche Licht in der unterirdisch gelegenen Zelle gelöscht und nur ein Kandelaber mit Kerzen aufgestellt werde. Zudem soll die Zellenfront gegen den Korridor hin mit dicken Vorhängen zugehängt werden. So das der Mann nicht durch grelles Deckenlicht geblendet wurde. Auch die Türe solle zur Ausübung persönlicher Bedürfnisse wie Toilettengang oder Ähnlichem geöffnet werden.

Die Wache des Arresttraktes erhob Protest gegen solch bevorzugte Behandlung. Hier sei kein Hotel sondern die Haftabteilung, wo die Schuldigen hinter Gitter gehörten. „Es ist noch kein Urteil gefällt. Der Herr ist unschuldig, bis das Gegenteil bewiesen ist!", erinnerte ihn daraufhin Scrimgeour in harschem Ton. „Zeigen sie ihm, wo er übernachten kann und sehen sie zu, dass während des Tages kein Licht in die Zelle des Vampirs fällt."

Fürst Valerius dankte es ihm mit anerkennendem Nicken. Bevor sich die Türe hinter dem Angeklagten schloss, versprach Rufus dem Edelmann ihn, im Falle der Unschuld, zu seinem Schloss zurückzubringen. Dann marschierte Scrimgeour mit seiner Staffel zurück in die Zentrale zur Rapportabgabe.

Als die Truppe ins Rapportbüro kam, wurden sie von den Protokollanten und dem Personalcoach empfangen. Zuerst gab jeder seinen Bericht ab, welcher von den Schreibern aufgenommen wurde.

Bei ihrem Coach konnten sie danach die gebrauchte Ausrüstung abgeben und auch über ihr persönliches Befinden sprechen.

Der Betreuer nahm sich Zeit für jeden und spürte selbst bei dem zurückhaltenden Scrimgeour, das ihn etwas bedrückte. Weil dieser aber von sich aus nichts sagte, behielt er ihn noch bei sich. Die anderen konnten sich zur Ruhe zurückziehen. Ihr Kollege Scrimgeour stand aber missvergnügt beim Schreibtisch und wartete, bis alle verschwunden waren.

„Komm setz dich." Der Coach bat ihn in ein Nebenzimmer, wo sich ein paar bequeme Lehnstühle befanden. „Du hast mir noch gar nicht erzählt, warum dein Besen abgewetzte Reisigborsten und so tiefe Schrammen aufweisst. Warum deine Hände bei der Rapportübergabe zitterten und deine Mähne aussieht als hättest du dir die Haare gerauft."

Der Auror griff sich überrascht ins Haar, zwirbelte eine Strähne und brummte dann: „Du sieht aber auch alles."

„Sicher, nach all den Jahren kenn ich dich gut genug, um zu spüren, wenn du ein Problem vor dir selber versteckst", entgegnete der Coach ruhig. „Wenn du nicht mit mir darüber reden willst, schicke ich dir gerne Gabriel."

„Ich bin nicht psychisch!", wollte sich der Auror aufregen, doch seine Gegenüber hob beruhigend die Hand. „Ich schicke dich nicht zum Psychiater, ich biete dir lediglich an, dass Gabriel, unser psychologischer Gesprächstherapeut, zu dir kommt. Aber möchtest du zuerst mit mir reden?" So wiederholte er sein Angebot.

Rufus setzte sich wieder und sah eine ganze Weile vor sich hin. Dann begann er, zu berichten. Von seinem starken Pflichtbewusstsein als Leiter. Dem Gefühl überall sein zu müssen, um die Sache im Griff zu haben. So war es auch gekommen, dass er im Bestreben seinen Kollegen Ivory und Tonks auf die Finger zu gucken, ständig den Platz innerhalb der Flugstaffel gewechselt hatte. Bei seinen irrwitzigen Flugmanövern war er hin und wieder mit einem Dachfirst oder einer rauen Häuserwänden kollidiert. Dann war da aber noch das andere.

„Mhmm", machte der Coach und reichte dem lädierten Mann ein Erste-Hilfe-Set, damit er, die erlittenen Schürfungen behandeln konnte. „Das andere, wovor du plötzlich Angst hast, nicht wahr?"

Rufus nickte bedrückt, während er seine Wunden desinfizierte und verband. „Ich weiss nicht, habe ich mich selbst überschätzt, einen Fehler gemacht oder eine Regel missachtet? Auf jeden Fall habe ich mir fast in die Hosen gemacht, als ich plötzlich in seinen Klauen hing. Ich ... ich fühlte mich so hilflos, verwundbar, blickte in seine Augen und hoffte ..."

„Vor was genau hattest du Angst? Vor dem Ersticken?"

„Ja ... Nein nicht vor dem Ersticken, also nicht vor dem Tod an sich. Das dazwischen, wenn man weder lebt noch stirbt." Der Mann schwieg einen Moment dann gestand er. „Ich hatte und habe eine Höllenangst, ewig auf der Welt wandeln zu müssen."

„Zu müssen ... Ja, das verstehe ich. Aber hat er dir denn das angedroht?"

Scrimgeour schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber er hat mich mit einer Leichtigkeit hochgehoben, als wäre ich nur ein Kind. Dann sein blasses Gesicht und die kühlen grauen Augen. Es lief mir kalt den Rücken runter, als ich mich vergeblich in seinem Griff wand und spürte, dass ich ihm kräftemässig weit unterlegen bin."

So redete er sich seine Ängste von der Seele und Rufus merkte, wie er langsam ruhiger wurde. Das dritte Problem mit der Neuigkeit, das einige magische Wilderer sich auf Vampire spezialisiert hatten, das machte eher neugierig als denn Angst.

„Weisst du was, du kannst mit mir und auch mit Hilfe von Gabriel dein übersteigertes Pflichtbewusstsein und dein Kontrolltrieb etwas zügeln. Es wird auch deiner Truppe gut tun, wenn du ihnen etwas mehr vertraust. Du kannst zusammen mit Gabriel alles von Grund auf analysieren und langsam daran gehen, einige Dinge zu ändern." So sprach der Betreuer nach Ende des Gesprächs und stand auf. Der Auror folgte seinem Beispiel und gemeinsam ging sie zur Türe. „Was deine Ängste gegenüber den Symptomen des Vampirismus betrifft, da empfehle ich dir, mit einem Experten direkt darüber zu reden." Auf den fragenden Blick Scrimgeours meinte der Betreuer schmunzelnd. „Stelle dich deiner Angst und lauf nicht vor ihr davon. Du hast den Experten bereits mitgebracht. Wenn könntest du besser über die Daseinsform und die Auswirkungen befragen, als einen Vampir selber? - Geh jetzt zuerst mal schlafen Rufus", empfahl er dem gähnenden Mann. „Du siehst müde aus. Fürst Valerius schläft sicher auch schon."


	4. Jungauroren

Im Londoner Vorort Brentwood betrat ein langhaariger Mann in schlichtem braunem Anzug das englische Landhaus, welches er zurzeit alleine bewohnte. Die Schutzzauber und Banne erneuerte er routinemässig bei jeder Rückkehr in sein Zuhause. Rufus wirkte müde, als er ein kleines Frühstück zu sich nahm und sich dann ins Schlafzimmer zurückzog. Dort schloss er die bodenlangen Vorhänge, legte seine Kleider ab und begab sich zu Bett. Es wurde jedoch ein unruhiger Vormittag für Scrimgeour, an dem er immer wieder mal aus dem Schlaf hoch schreckte.

_In einer dunklen Grotte bewegte sich ein Mischwesen zwischen Mensch und tierischer Fledermaus. Versehen mit pelzbedecktem Gesicht, grossen hervorstehenden Augen und spitzen Ohren auf dem Kopf. Langsam öffnete die Kreatur den Mund und lächelte ihn mit ihren langen Zähen an._

Brrr, was für ein ekliger Traum. Sich schüttelnd wachte der Mann auf und schalt sich selbst einen Narren. Vampire sahen gar nicht so aus und für Kinderträume war er definitiv zu alt. Draussen zwitscherten die Vögel im hellen Sonnenschein und durch das geöffnete Fenster hörte er die Schulkinder auf der Strasse herumalbern. Rufus drehte sich in seinem Bett auf die andere Seite und schlief weiter.

Doch es lag nicht alleine an der Angst vor dem Erlebten letzte Nacht, die ihn erfasst hatte. Die Aussage von Valerius, dass er einigen Vorurteilen die Grundlage entziehen wolle, war doch recht interessant. Auch am Nachmittag beim gemütlichen Einkaufen in der Winkelgasse oder später beim Studium der neusten Ausgabe „Alte Runen" zu Hause, schweiften seine Gedanken immer wieder zu dem mysteriösen Fremden, dem Fürsten mit dem markanten Gebiss. So machte sich Scrimgeour am nächsten Abend mit einer gewissen Neugierde auf den Weg ins Ministerium um seinen Pikettdienst anzutreten.

Proudfoot war heute nicht anwesend, wohl aber Ivory, Savage und Tonks. Nymphadora drehte sich um, als sie die Schritte im Atrium hörte und lächelte den Mann mit der buschigen Löwenmähne freundlich an. Scrimgeour guckte leicht irritiert. Was schaute sie immer so bewundernd? So tolle Kleidung hatte er nun auch nicht an und verzierte Aurorenumhänge in kräftigem Saphirblau hatten die anderen seiner Truppe auch. So grüsste der Staffelführer knapp seine Kollegen und fragte, ob sie Neuigkeiten hätten.

„Hm, nicht direkt. Aber ich habe vorhin kurz den Einsatzplan überflogen, der wurde etwas abgeändert seit gestern. Darum ist Proudfoot nicht hier und auf unseren heutigen Leiter warten wir noch."

Der Kommentar von Ivory liess Rufus erstaunt aufblicken. „Anderer Leiter? Dann haben sie wirklich einiges umgeplant." Interessiert schritt er in die Einsatzzentrale der Auroren, um den Plan und auch die Protokolle über die letzten Fälle zu überprüfen.

Er war tatsächlich alleine eingeteilt, für einen Sonderauftrag. Aber für den musste er erst um halb elf hier starten. Bis dahin hatte er noch zwei Schüler zu unterrichten. Jeder Auror mit Berufsbildnerdiplom hatte auch zur Schulung und Weiterbildung der Jungmannschaft etwas beizutragen. So warteten im Unterrichtraum jetzt Williamson und natürlich Merllano auf Scrimgeour. Beide waren im zweiten Lehrjahr, hatten aber andere Schwerpunkte im Lehrplan gewählt. Mister Williamson hatte sich eher dem Aufspüren von gefährlichen Gegenständen und dem Bewachen von gefährdeten Personen zugewandt. Merllano hingegeben war mehr ein Jägertyp, der sich auf die Suche und Festnahme von Verbrechern, sowie für das Auffinden von vermissten Personen spezialisieren wollte. Zur Grundausbildung aller Lehrlinge gehörte allerdings auch der Selbstschutz und dies sollte das Thema der heutigen Lehrstunde werden. Nach einem Abstecher ins Labor und in die Küche betrat Scrimgeour freundlich lächelnd den Unterrichtsraum und stellte ein Tablett mit einer Schüssel Irish Stew auf den Tisch.

„Ich habe gehört, ihr konntet heute noch gar nicht zu Abend essen, da ihr euch so fleissig im Nahkampf geübt habt. – Bitte, ihr seid eingeladen."

Während der Lehrmeister Geschirr, Besteck, Gläser und ein paar Wasserflaschen erscheinen liess, begrüssten ihn die beiden Auszubildenden und kamen zum Tisch. Doch nur Williamson setzte sich hin, Merllano blieb stehen und beugte sich skeptisch schnuppernd über das Irish Stew.

„Was ist? Ist das Gericht nicht originalgetreu zubereitet?", erkundigte sich Scrimgeour bei dem Iren freundlich. Dieser antwortete zunächst nicht, blickte nur immer zwischen der dampfenden Schüssel und seinem Lehrer hin und her. Dann, als sich Williamson bereits eine Portion geschöpft hatte, legte im Merllano eine Hand auf den Arm. „Ich würde noch einem Moment mit essen warten", bremste er seinen hungrigen Kollegen. „Mister Scrimgeour wirkt heute eine Spur zu freundlich, außerdem tischt er uns etwas auf, dessen Zutaten alle durcheinander gemischt sind. Dies halte ich eher für eine Warnung, als denn für eine Einladung."

Jetzt blickte auch Williamson misstrauisch auf seinen Teller und stocherte in dem Essen herum.

„Ganz richtig, Merllano. Analysezauber ist das Stichwort des heutigen Abends und die verschiedenen Varianten könnt ihr dann gleich an dem irischen Eintopf da ausprobieren."

Lehrer Scrimgeour reichte jedem ein Fachbuch über Analysezauber für Fortgeschrittene. Darin war festgehalten, wie man Lebensmittel mittels Zauber oder auch Tinkturen testen konnte, ob sie unbedenklich waren. Teilweise waren die Testmethoden auch gemischt angewandt. So das man erst ein paar Tropfen der Tinktur beigeben musste und erst dann der Zauber anzeigen konnte, ob Gifte oder andere sinnesverwirrende Bestandteile enthalten waren.

„Seite 87 Herbolytikum currax. Ihr habt fünfzehn Minuten um euch einzulesen und die richtige Tinktur vorzubereiten. Eine halbe Stunde um das Stew hier gründlich zu untersuchen, danach gibt es eine Nachbesprechung euerer Analysen und Erkenntnisse."

Merllano und Williamson warfen nur noch einen kurzen Blick auf ihr vermeintliches Abendessen, dann legten sie ihre mattgrünen Umhänge beiseite und machten sich an die Arbeit. Schulstunden unter Aufsicht von hochrangigen Kaderleuten hier im Ministerium waren in letzter Zeit rar, da musste man die Gelegenheit nutzen. Vielfach wurde direkt während dem Berufsalltag der Lehrstoff vermittelt. Es gab nicht viel Theorie, wie Merllano rasch herausgefunden hatte. In der Aurorenausbildung war, „learning by doing", der Wahlspruch. Gefahren erkennen und richtig handeln lernte man besser und rascher in der Praxis.

Williamson hat sich den karmesinroten Umhang der Schutz-Auroren als Ziel seiner Ausbildung gesetzt und wollte dann als professioneller Leibwächter Karriere machen. Merllano hingehen, hoffte aufgrund seinen guten Leistungen im Quidditch und seiner Erfahrung im Einfangen heimtückischer Grindelohs, bei der Verbrecherjagd gut abzuscheiden. Doch nun stand für beide die gestellte Aufgabe im Vordergrund, die sie möglichst gut lösen wollten.

Lehrmeister Scrimgeour sass derweil nicht untätig in einer Ecke. Er ging hinter den jungen Männern her, las, was für Anmerkungen sie sich machten, achtet darauf, wie rasch sie zu der gewünschten Tinktur kamen und auch wie sorgfältig sie bei der Analyse der Lebensmittel vorgingen. Hin und wieder machte auch er sich Notizen, welche er unter anderem bei der Beurteilung der Arbeitsweise dann brauchte. Es wurde nicht nur das Können der Jungauroren beurteilt, sondern auch ihre Eigeninitiative im Lernprozess angeschaut. Jemand der Mühe hatte, Neues zu lernen oder bei unvorhergesehenen Situationen nicht flexibel genug reagierte. Bei diesen Schülern wurde eine psychologische Abklärung nötig, ob sie den komplexen Anforderungen kognitiv gewachsen waren. Jemanden etwas beizubringen, das er geistig nur schwer oder gar nicht verarbeiten konnte, dies war nicht im Sinne des 4-jährigen Lehrgangs. Lernen sollte nicht zu Qual werden, sondern Spass machen und von Erfolgserlebnissen vorangetrieben werden.

Schmunzelnd blickte Rufus zu Merllano. Dieser hatte in seiner Ecke alle Bestandteile des Stews schön sortiert auf einem Teller arrangiert. Jetzt beträufelte er jedes Häufchen mit der vorbereiteten Tinktur, um nachher jedes Einzelne mit dem Analysespruch zu belegen.

Williamson an seinem Arbeitsplatz weiter drüben, schüttelte den Kopf und kippte die ganze Tinktur über die durchmischte Speise in seinem Teller.

Der beobachtende Auror empfand solche Unterrichteinheiten, als entspannende Abwechslung gegenüber den oftmals riskanten Aufträgen, die magischen Gesetzeshüter nun mal hatten.

Das Zögern und denn verunsicherten Blick von Williamson erwiderte Rufus mit einem ermutigenden Nicken. „Lasst euch bei der Arbeit nicht nervös machen, nur weil jemand neben euch steht. Mit Nervosität und Unsicherheit signalisiert ihr euerem Gegenüber, das was faul ist und dann gucken die Personen noch genauer, was ihr macht. Behaltet die Ruhe, zeigt Souveränität."

Beide Nachwuchsauroren nickten, als ihnen Scrimgeour eine der Grundregeln für Ausseneinsätze ins Gedächtnis rief. Dann beschworen sie weiter die Speiseproben mit den Analysezaubern. In der Folge waren alle drei Männer am Schreiben. Die Jungen, was sich in welcher Farbe zeigte und wie sie das nun interpretieren mussten.

Scrimgeour schrieb bei jedem Lehrling nicht nur Pluspunkte, er musste heute bei jedem auch Minuspunkte und Kritiken vermerken.

Diese wurden dann bei der Auswertung angesprochen. „Merllano, warum meinst du, hat nur ein Drittel deiner Speisehäufchen fluoreszierend geleuchtet?"

Der junge Ire sah auf seine Notizen. „Nun, weil nur in einem Drittel was nicht in Ordnung war. Zenaudit, das einen Menschen innerhalb kurzer Zeit vollständig lähmen kann. Man verliert das Bewusstsein nicht, fühlt alles und kann reden. Nur bewegen kann man sich nicht mehr."

„Fast die vollständige Punktezahl. Die untergemischte Substanz und die Wirkung ist richtig. Aber nicht die Angaben, wo sie überall drin steckt."

Der Lernende sah überrascht zu Scrimgeour.

„Du hast dich zu sehr beeilt. Du hast die Tinktur überall darauf gegeben und erst dann begonnen die Beschwörungen zu sprechen. Die rasche Verdunstung der Tinktur hast du dabei nicht beachtet. Bis du mit den Zaubersprüchen zu den letzten Gemüsestücken kamst, war die Flüssigkeit dort schon wieder weg und konnte nicht mehr auf den Zauber reagieren."

Bei Willisamson wurden die Art der Zubereitung der Tinktur und vor allem die Zeit, die er dafür brauchte, bemängelt. Schritt für Schritt musste der Lernende erklären, was er gemacht hatte und vor allem warum. Er hatte die drei Komponenten der Tinktur zuerst mit Zauber auf Echtheit getestet und die fertige Tinktur dann nochmals. Dies damit er ja nichts Falsches zusammenmixte und er sicher war, auch die richtige Tinktur zu verwenden.

„Wenn du die Zutaten selbst frisch aus der Natur gewinnst, mag das noch Sinn machen", anerkannte Scrimgeour vorerst. „Doch wenn du die Zutaten aus dem Tränkelager hier im Ministerium holst, wo jede Anlieferung doppelt und dreifach geprüft wird. Da ist die Analyse der Analysetinktur doppelte Arbeit und einfach nur verloren Zeit. Zeit, die du manchmal im Berufsalltag gar nicht hast."

Beide Lehrlinge sassen nach der Besprechung etwas zerknirscht am Tisch. „Hey, das ist jetzt kein Beinbruch. Ihr seid beide dennoch zu der korrekten Lösung gekommen. Die Speise ist mit leichtem Gift durchsetzt und sollte nicht konsumiert werden. Nur am Lösungsweg müsst ihr beide noch arbeiten. Schreibt euch die Fehler hinter die Ohren, lernt was draus."

Mit einem Händedruck und einem wollwollenden Lächeln verabschiedete Rufus Merllano und Williamson. „Entsorgt den Eintopf fachgerecht und macht dann Feierabend."

Die beiden jungen Männer bedankten sich für die Ratschläge und verliessen den Raum.

Ein Blick auf die Wanduhr bestätigte Scrimgeour das es bald Zeit für seinen Sonderauftrag war. Er zog den Briefumschlag mit den Anweisungen aus seinem Umhang und machte sich auf den Weg in die Aurorenzentrale.


	5. Nervenflattern

Als Auror Scrimgeour an einem der Sitzungszimmer vorbeikam, schallte eine bekannte Stimme bis in den Korridor hinaus.

„Bei diesen Halbmenschen heisst es immer wachsam sein. Sonst ziehen sie uns über den Tisch und dann können wir sehen, wo unsere Gesellschaft bleibt."

Rufus rollte mit den Augen und blieb stehen. Mister Wachsam war heute auch anwesend, wie es schien.

„Weiss denn einer von uns wirklich, wie die Kobolde oder Hauselfen zaubern? Es heisst doch, alles bei dem man nicht weiss, wo die Kräfte herkommen, da muss man besonders aufpassen. Besser einmal zu viel wachsam, als ..."

Ein Blick durch die angelehnte Türe bestätigte, was er schon wusste. Ein untersetzter kräftiger Mann mit Holzbein stand mit dem Rücken zur Türe und hielt den Anwesenden einen Vortrag über die Heimtücke von Zauberwesen, die am Rande der Gesellschaft lebten. Dabei unterstrich er seine Rede eindrücklich mit Gesten und seine struppigen Haare wippten im Takt seines Monologs.

Ihm gegenüber am anderen Ende des Tisches sassen Kingsley und Mr. Diggory gemütlich beisammen, hatten die Beine übereinander geschlagen und hörten gelassen dem Auror zu.

Dieser drehte sich abrupt um und zog im Reflex seinen Zauberstab. „Was haben wir denn hier für eine neugierige Nase?"

Scrimgeour funkelte den Zauberstab direkt vor seinem Gesicht wütend an. „Ich bin überhaupt nicht neugierig, Sie reden nur zu laut und erst noch bei offener Türe. Jetzt nehmen Sie den Zauberstab runter, bevor Sie noch jemandem die Augen ausstechen!"

Einen Augenblick sah Moody noch grimmig auf den Mann bei der Türe, dann steckte er den Stab wieder weg. „Kein Wunder, wenn man so vorsichtig wird. Wenn alle nur herumhocken und Maulaffen feilhalten."

Kingsley grinste nur und sagte leise: „Solange meine Schreibmaschine noch keine Reisszähne hat, bin ich noch ganz zufrieden."

Mad Eye kam gar nicht mehr dazu, etwas zu erwidern. Denn Scrimgeour fauchte erbost: „Ja macht ihr nur euere Witze. Ich muss jetzt los und gucken, dass die Vampire nicht Amok laufen." Dann rauschte der blau gewandete Auror davon.

Diggory sah betroffen zu Shacklebolt. „Da hast du wohl jemand auf dem falschen Fuss erwischt."

Wenig später stand Rufus vor der Zelle des inhaftierten Fürsten. Da die Befragung des Untersuchungsbeamten die Unschuld von Mister Valerius ergeben hatte, war die Türe auch nicht mehr verriegelt. Nur der Vorhang auf der Innenseite war noch gezogen. Scrimgeour hatte versprochen, den Mann zurück zu seinem Schloss zu bringen. So atmete er noch einmal tief durch, bevor er an das Gitter klopfte.

„Mister Valerius, ich bin Auror Scrimgeour, sind sie schon bereit für die Rückreise?"

Bange Minuten tat sich nichts und der Mann fragte sich, ob er es wagen sollte nachzugucken, ob der Vampir wach war. Gerade als er die Hand an die Türe legte um sie aufzuziehen, glitt der Vorhang geräuschlos zurück und Valerius stand fertig angezogen vor ihm. Unwillkürlich war Rufus zurückgezuckt und stand schweigend vor der Türe.

„Guten Abend Mister Scrimgeour", grüsste ihn der Vampir mit sanfter Stimme. „Wollen sie die Türe nicht öffnen, damit ich sie nach draussen begleiten kann?"

Der Angesprochene wandte den Kopf ab und zog die Türe auf. Das blasse Antlitz von Valerius und dessen tiefgründigen Blick, von dem man wie magisch angezogen wurde, jagte dem Ordnungshüter jedes Mal einen eisigen Schauer über den Rücken. So gingen die beiden schweigend nebeneinander her bis ins Atrium. Dort nannte Valerius die Ortschaft Arundel und wartete geduldig, wie sie dahin reisen würden. Der Auror schien es nicht eilig zu haben und sah erst zu den Kaminen, dass es in Arundel aber gar keinen Flohnetzwerkanschluss gab, dies wusste sogar László.

Schliesslich trat der Auror dann doch vor Valerius und fasste ihn bei den Schultern. Kurz bevor sie apparierten, vermeinte der Vampir zu hören, wie sein Begleiter flüsterte: „Entweder verbindet er sich den Mund oder ich mir die Augen."

Er war sich aber nicht sicher, denn gleich drauf wurde er mit fortgezogen und sie landeten im Süden Englands am Rand des genannten Dorfes. Gleich hinter dem angrenzenden Wald erhob sich der Burghügel mit dem Schloss Arundel.

Mit einem zufrieden Seufzen schaute der Fürst hinauf zu seinem Castell. Jetzt war es nur noch ein Flügelschlag, dann war er zu Hause. Doch sein Begleiter teilte, nach seinem Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen, Valerius Zufriedenheit wohl nicht.

„Wollten sie nicht Informationen über Vampire, damit sie den Fall mit den Wilderen auch bearbeiten können?", fragte er den Mann, welcher wie erstarrt neben ihm stand und zum Castell hoch blickte. Die schwarzen Silhouetten der Schlosstürme hoben sich nur schwach vom dunklen Nachthimmel ab. Einzig beim Haupttor brannten die Fackeln und beleuchteten die Zugbrücke.

„Nein ... ähm doch ja", stiess Scrimgeour überrumpelt hervor. Dann riss er sich zusammen und fragte, wie sie da hinaufkommen würden, welchen Fussweg sie nehmen mussten.

„Es gibt keinen", antwortete der Fürst schlicht. „Ich kenn nur den Weg durch die Luft."

Fünf Minuten später landete Valerius auf dem Innenhof des Castells, stellte den Auror behutsam auf die Füsse und legte seine mächtigen Flügel wieder eng an den Körper. „Bitte folgen sie mir, da drüben ist das Eingangstor zur Schlosshalle."

Scrimgeour bemühte sich nicht zu wanken, als die stützenden Arme ihn nicht mehr hielten. Dann folgte er dem Vampir ins Innere des Castells.

„Ich muss verrückt sein, dass ich das tue", murmelte Rufus vor sich hin.

Der Fürst hatte gerade seinen Umhang einem herbeigeeilten Diener übergeben und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Haben sie etwas gesagt?"

„Nein, nichts nichts", winkte sein Gast ab und beäugte misstrauisch den Bediensten im schwarzgoldenen Livree, welcher ihm seinen Aurorenumhang abnehmen wollte.

„Mein Page Padraig ist ein Tagmensch, wenn es sie beruhigt", erklärte ihm der Fürst mit ausdrucksloser Mine. Der betagte Kammerdiner nickte und fragte, ob die Herren einen Aperitif vor dem Nachtessen wünschen.

„Nein Danke", meinten beide Befragten unisono.

Dann gebot Valerius das in einer halben Stunde das Essen aufgetragen werde, bis dahin hätten sie noch Zeit die eine oder andere Frage zu klären. Der Gastgeber führte den misstrauischen Scrimgeour durch dunkle Korridore, vorbei an unheimlichen Statuen und Portraits bis zum Wohnzimmer.

Dort bat er, Rufus möge doch auf dem Sofa platz nehmen. László selbst setzte sich in einen Sessel. „Hier sind wir ungestört. Die Mitbewohner des Schlosses kommen erst zum Essen herunter in den Saal."

Rufus nickte ergeben und setzte sich auf seinen zugewiesenen Platz. Wenn die Fledermaus ihn hätte beissen wollen, dann hätte sie es längst getan. Also brachte das nervöse Zucken seiner Hand zum Zauberstab nichts, ausser strapazierten Nerven. Erst als der Auror einen Notizblock hervorzog und nach einem Blick ins dunkle Zimmer wieder weglegte, erst da realisierte der Fürst, dass er etwas vergessen hatte.

„Oh, tut mir leid. Einen Moment bitte", entschuldigte er sich und entzündete die Kerzen an zwei Leuchtern. „Jetzt ist es besser, oder?"

Das Kerzenlicht flackerte im leisen Luftzug, doch es war hell genug um die antiken Möbel und die verzierte Wandtäfelung zu erkennen. Der Vampir lebte gediegen und gemütlich das musste man ihm lassen. Dann wandte sich Scrimgeour wieder seinen Notizen zu.

„Ist es ihnen recht, wenn ich ein paar Standardinformationen über Vampire vorausnehme und wir erst darüber diskutieren? Später kann ich immer noch ins Detail gehen und auch persönliche Fragen stellen." So begann er die Recherche und somit auch das Gespräch.


	6. Das Ei des Kolumbus

Im Ministerium waren zu so später Stunde nur noch vereinzelte Mitarbeiter am Arbeiten. Nach dem Scrimgeour einen etwas ungestümen Abgang hingelegt hatte, verliess auch bald sein dunkelhäutiger Auorenkollege den Sitzungsraum. Er hatte Besseres zu tun, als sich mit den Schauergeschichten des übervorsichtigen Moodys, die Zeit zu vertreiben. Mit dem Fahrstuhl ging es drei Stockwerke tiefer. Bei der zweiten Korridorkreuzung bog er links ab und nach vier Türen kam das Portal zur Halle der Treppen. Dort noch acht Schritte vor, einundzwanzig nach rechts, dann stand er endlich vor der Wendeltreppe, die ins Archiv mit den Akten führte. Kingsley ignorierte die grimmig blickend Gargoyls welche den Treppenaufgang bewachten. Diese gingen nur auf Unbefugte los und er war als ausgewiesener Auror durchaus befugt, die Dossiers einzusehen. Heute Nacht interessierte sich Shacklebolt aber nicht für die Akte eines Verbrechers, sondern für die eines vermissten Geschäftsmannes aus der Winkelgasse.

Eilig schritt er die Stufen hinauf und verschwand hinter einem der unzähligen Regale, dies sich hier aneinander reihten. Ah da war es! Mit dem Dossier in der Hand schritt er zu einem der Lesepulte, die im Mittelgang des Archivs aufgestellt waren. Angelus Palmer, der Besitzer des neu eröffneten Blumengeschäfts Palmer Gardens. Mit viel Aufwand und Liebe zum Detail hatte er seinen Laden für Garten- und Zimmerpflanzen eingerichtet. In den zwei Wochen seit der Eröffnung hatte er sich mit dekorativen Blumenarrangements, mit seinen Ziersträuchern und der grossen Vielfalt an Gartenkräutern schon einige Bewunderer seiner Arbeit geschaffen. Warum also sollte er verschwinden? Wenn doch sein Laden so gut lief. Es deutete ohnehin einiges auf ein eher unfreiwilliges Untertauchen von Mister Palmer hin.

Aufmerksam blätterte der Auror in der Akte und las, was schon recherchiert worden war. Nebenher machte er sich auch eigene Notizen. Angelus war offensichtlich mitten in der Vorbereitung seines Frühstücks gewesen, als er das Haus verliess, um nicht zurückzukehren. Als die Spurensicherung eintraf, lagen die fertigen Toastbrotscheiben im Brotkorb, der auf dem Tisch stand. Daneben befand sich eine Karaffe mit fischgepresstem Fruchtsaft und drüben in der Küche stand eine Schüssel mit verquirlten Eiern neben der Bratpfanne. Ungewöhnliche Spuren gab es nur wenige. Da war einmal der Morgenmantel, der in Brusthöhe mit Ei bekleckst war und ein einzelner Handschuh, ebenfalls mit Eiresten verschmiert. Beide Kleidungsstücke lagen im Flur direkt bei der Haustüre am Boden. Der Morgenmantel gehörte Mister Palmer. Der Handschuh aber musste jemand anderem gehören, denn er passte von der Grösse nicht zu den anderen Handschuhen, welche in der Garderobe herumlagen. Die Indizien liessen vermuten, dass ein Besucher noch unter der Türe ein rohes Ei an der Brust des Hausherrn zerdrückt hatte. Aber warum sollte jemand so etwas Unsinniges tun?

Bei den übrigen Spuren, den Blutspritzer und den Haufetzchen an der rauen Wand gegenüber der Haustüre, da musste man erst noch die Laborresultate abwarten. Ob sie von Mister Palmer oder dem unbekannten Besucher stammten. Kingsley packte seine ganzen Notizen zusammen und legte die Akte ins Regal zurück. Die Sache mit dem Ei liess ihm keine Ruhe. Er sinnierte weiter über den Hintergrund nach, als er aus der Halle der Treppen trat und den Korridor entlang zurück ging. War das eine Art Hinweis auf ein Sprichwort? Ein Ei gelegt haben? Jemanden zur Brust nehmen? Jemanden an seine Brust drücken, im Sinne einer innigen Begrüssung?

Ach, das war ein ganz verzwickter Fall. Kingsley schüttelte den Kopf und ging weiter. Da flog krachen eine Türe auf und bevor er sich noch umdrehen konnte, hörte er das Kreischen eines Kauzes. Himmel was war denn in den Vogel gefahren, dass er so einen Höllenlärm veranstaltete? Da kam auch schon der Nachtwächter der ministeriumsinternen Eulerei den Korridor entlang geeilt. In den Händen hielt er einen grossen Waldkauz, der jammervoll schrie.

„Was ist denn mit dem los? Was ist passiert?", fragte Kingsley und machte Platz.

„Tierquäler! Diese elendigen Hurensöhne!", fluchte der Vogelbetreuer. „Schlageisen oder andere Fallen aufstellen, um den arglosen Briefboten dann ihre Postsendungen zu rauben." Der Mann hielt ihm den verletzten Vogel unter die Nase. Aus offenen Wunden lief das Blut über die Hände und Arme des Nachwächters. „Das ist jetzt schon der Zweite innerhalb von zehn Tagen. Der hier hatte seinen Brief noch so halbwegs am Bein festgemacht. Doch beim Letzten, da war die Post aus dem Lederband gerissen worden."

Betroffen sah Shacklebolt dem Betreuer nach, welcher den Kauz zum Tierarzt brachte. Sollte das heissen, jemand versuchte auf brutale Art, die Post des Ministeriums abzufangen? Wenn, dann doch sehr auffällig, denn die verletzten Vögel und die fehlenden Postsendungen konnte wohl niemand übersehen.

Seufzend blickte er auf seine Uhr. Gleich zwölf Uhr, das wurde eine kurze Nacht, wenn er seine Schicht morgen vom Nachmittag auf den Vormittag verlegte. Aber es gab einiges zu erledigen, das man besser nicht zu lange aufschob.


	7. Klischeefragen und harte Fakten

Valerius der Sechste machte es sich in seinem Sessel bequem, strich mit seiner Hand über die verzierte Armlehne und nickte. „Fragen sie ruhig. Ich werde ihnen nach Möglichkeit antworten."

Scrimgeour legte seinen Notizblock auf den Salontisch vor sich und einen Schreibstift daneben. „Also fangen wir mit dem Allgemeinen an. In vielen Büchern über Vampire steht: Sie sind in der Nacht aktiv und jagen Menschen und Tiere, um deren Blut zu trinken. Dies stimmt doch so ziemlich genau, oder?"

„Hm", machte der edle Herr ihm gegenüber und blickte zu dem Gemälde einer Jagdgesellschaft mit Hunden und Pferden. „Teilweise, doch nicht ganz. Sagen wir es so: In der Nacht sind wir ungestörter und laufen nicht Gefahr von direktem Sonnenlicht getroffen zu werden. Wir lesen uns selbst bei Menschen aus, wen wir beissen. Tiere sind nur dann eine Alternative, wenn es keine andere Möglichkeit mehr gibt, also ist die Aussage, dass wir Tierblut trinken eigentlich falsch."

Der Auror wollte noch nach den Auswahlkriterien fragen, entschied sich dann aber anderes. Das konnte warten bis später. So begann er, mit den Korrekturen der gängigen Klischees über Vampire und schrieb sich die Antworten genau auf.

„Weiss man, ob man von einem Vampir gebissen wurde? Vielfach wird erzählt, das Opfer habe keine Erinnerungen an diesen Überfall. Lediglich die kleinen Bisswunden am Hals zeugen vom nächtlichen Attentat. Andererseits gibt es auch Gerüchte, das den Opfern der halbe Hals durchgebissen wurde."

Nach dieser Frage leckte sich Valerius mit der Zunge kurz über die Eckzähne und sah ihn nachdenklich an. Rufus wünschte sich, er hätte eben jetzt nicht hingeguckt.

„Kommt darauf an, ob man sich im letzten Moment noch wehrt oder nicht. Normalerweise merken die Leute nicht viel. Ich beisse ja auch nicht zu wie ein tollwütiger Hund. Es fühlt sich eher an wie ein intensiver Kuss, denke ich. Aber das müssten sie mir sagen ..."

Der Mann auf dem Sofa lies den Fürsten, seine Ideen gar nicht fertig spinnen. „Nein, schon gut. So genau will ich es gar nicht wissen", blockte er rasch ab. So weit kommt es noch, das er ihm zum Versuch mal schnell seinen Hals hinhielt.

„Nehmen wir was anderes. Wie erkennt man, dass jemand ein Vampir ist, ausser seinen Zähnen natürlich."Der Auror liess den Blick durch das Wohnzimmer schweifen und blieb an einem Gegenstand hängen, der durch ein Tuch verdeckt war.

„Die Spiegeltheorie genau. Sehe ich sie, wenn ich in den Spiegel da gucke?"

Làszlò folgte seinem Blick zu dem verhängten Wandspiegel und meinte dazu: „Nein, ich denke nicht."

„Ah, dann stimmt es das man Vampire im Spiegel nicht sieht", frohlockte der Fragesteller. Endlich hatte er ein Klischee gefunden, welches auch stimmte.

„Nein, man sieht schon welche", dementierte aber nun der Experte mit den langen Zähnen.

Leicht entrüstet strich Rufus den eben geschriebenen Satz wieder durch und murrte: „Aber sie sagten doch eben ..."

„Moment, Moment! Ich sagte, dass sie _mich_ nicht sehen, wenn _sie_ in den Spiegel sehen Denn dann sehen sie logischerweise sich selbst", stellte sein Gastgeber klar ohne die Mine zu verziehen.

Scrimgeour runzelte ärgerlich die Stirn und korrigierte seine Aufzeichnungen. Er wich ihm aus, also musste was mit den Spiegeln sein, dass er nicht sagen wollte.

Der Fürst war inzwischen aufgestanden und schritt zu den verhüllten Fenstern. „Warum immer so misstrauisch junger Mann? Ich erkläre es ihnen doch."Langsam zog er die dicken Vorhänge zurück und deutete hinaus in die Nacht. „Vampire können sich im Spiegel ansehen doch nur, wenn sie das richtige Licht dazu haben. Das Licht der Gestirne am Himmel. Die Sonne fällt aus logischen Gründen als Lichtquelle weg. Was bleibt, wäre der Mond und die Sterne. Aber es kam wohl noch nie vor das ein Vampir sich im Spiegel betrachtete, während ein Sterblicher daneben stand."

Eine Weile war es still in dem Raum. Der magische Ordnungshüter sah zwischen Valerius und dem Spiegel hin und her. Dann lehnte er sich zurück und streckte die Beine unter den Tisch. „Also ihr seid schon mysteriöse Wesen, ihr Vampire."

„Gewiss, das streite ich keineswegs ab. Jeder hat so seine Eigenheiten, sie sicherlich auch", konterte der Fürst und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen an den Fensterrahmen.

Sein Gast hatte anscheinend den Faden verloren. Unschlüssig sah er sich im Raum um. Von der Stuckdecke, über die Holzverkleidung an den Wänden und dem flauschigen Teppich, bis hin zu den Möbeln aus Kirschenholz, passte alles zusammen. Nirgends war eine Unregelmässigkeit zu entdecken. Der Auror in ihm war versucht, die Holzverkleidung nach einem Hohlraum abzuklopfen, doch das konnte er sich im Moment wohl kaum erlauben.

„Geht es ihnen gut?", riss ihn die Frage des Gastgebers aus seinen Gedanken. „Sie sehen aus, als wäre ihnen übel, was ist mit ihnen?"

„Mit mir? Gar nichts, es geht mir gut", erwiderte Rufus und wich auf dem Sofa zurück, als der Vampir immer näher kam.

„Sie wirken so fahrig und blass, ich denke, sie brauchen etwas Ruhe", flüsterte Valerius sanft und beugte sich zu Scrimgeour um ihn besorgt zu mustern. Dieser verkrampfte sich noch mehr, als er direkt in die hellgrauen Augen des Fürsten blickte und dessen kühle Hand an seiner Wange fühlte. „Bitte ich ...", begann er gepresst, während er sich hilfesuchend im Raum umsah.

Làszlò folgte seinem Blick zu einem verglasten Wandschrank und richtete sich wieder auf. „Doch ein Gläschen Sherry gefällig?"

Rufus nickte stumm, egal was, Hauptsache der Kerl ging wieder auf Abstand.

Valerius schritt in einer, ihm eigener Eleganz, hinüber zu seiner Hausbar und schenkte für beide je ein Glas Sherry ein. „Wie kommt es, das sie als Auror im Ministerium arbeiten? Müssen die Leute dafür nicht tollkühn sein und vermehrt in die Offensive gehen?"

Die leise Kritik an seiner Arbeitsweise, lies den Auror wieder zu sich selbst finden. Er straffte seine Schultern, setzte sich gerade hin und antwortete: „Das Ministerium sucht dafür Leute, die in Zaubertränke, Kräuterkunde, Verwandlung und Zauberkunst gut ausgebildet sind. Fähige Leute aber keine Draufgänger."

Gelassen kam der Hausherr zurück zum Sofa und reichte Scrimgeour sein Glas. „Dann haben sie eine gute Wahl getroffen, denn sie sind bestimmt keiner. - Zum Wohl!" Nach dem Trinkspruch prostete der Fürst seinem Gast zu und hob sein eigenes Glas an die Lippen. Rufus widmete sich rasch seinem Sherry, damit er nicht wieder die Reisszähne aufblitzen sah, wenn Valerius seinen Mund öffnete.

„Lassen sie uns das erste Arbeitsgespräch mit zwei letzten Fragen beenden", schlug der Vampir nach ein paar Schlucken vor. „Sie sollten die Zeit hier im Schloss auch noch etwas geniessen können."

Der Auror sah ihn drauf skeptisch von der Seite an und dachte sich seinen Teil, wie wohl dieses Geniessen aussehen könnte. Laut fragte er aber jetzt nach der Tat an dem Kollegen von Valerius, weswegen er eigentlich hier sei.

„Nun, wie sie schon wissen, sind die Eckzähne für uns sehr wichtig", begann Làszlò und setzte sich wieder in den Sessel. „Vor etwa zehn Nächten kam mein langjähriger Kollege Amarillo ... Chrm, also Lord Amarillo Leostat kam von einem Ausflug zurück und war völlig verstört. Er konnte sich kaum mehr auf den Beinen halten, so zitterte er. Es brauchte einiges an guten Zureden meinerseits, bevor er den Schal runter nahm und wir das Ausmass des Übergriffs entdeckten."

Rufus hatte interessiert begonnen zu schreiben, hielt nun aber inne und sah auf, als der Fürst nicht mehr weiter sprach. Das Gesicht mit beiden Händen bedeckt, hatte dieser den Kopf abgewandt. Man konnte keine Gefühlsregung erkennen, doch das Ganze schien ihm recht nahe zu gehen. „Das Gesicht und Hals noch voller blaue Flecken, die Mundwinkel aufgerissen, Zahnfleisch zerschnitten und beide Eckzähne waren aus dem Kieferknochen herausgebrochen. Es war entsetzlich!"

Scrimgeour war im Reflex aufgesprungen und wollte schon den Fürsten, dem man seine Fassungslosigkeit an der Stimme anmerkte, trösten. Doch als er ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte, sah Valerius auf und Rufus stoppte kurz vor einer Umarmung. Einige Sekunden sahen sich die beiden Männer an, dann räusperte sich Scrimgeour verlegen.

„Ehm, wissen sie zufällig, wo sich ihr Kollege in jener Nacht aufgehalten hatte?"

Der angesprochene Edelmann schüttelte erst den Kopf. „Man könnte es herausfinden, aber nicht mehr heute", war seine Antwort. Gleich darauf bimmelte in der Ferne eine Glocke und Valerius stand auf, um Scrimgeour zum Essen zu geleiten.


	8. Therapiegespräch und Modehandschuh

„Na dann stand ich in dem Saal und war sprachlos", berichtete Scrimgeour ein paar Stunden später. „In der Mitte befand sich ein runder Tisch, der mit weissen Tuch, mit edlem Porzellan und Kristallkelchen gedeckt war. Um die Tafel standen ungefähr zehn samtbezogene Stühle. Zur Dekoration waren in der Tischmitte Kerzen um ein Blumengesteck drapiert. Ich sah mich weiter um und bemerkte links und rechts des Tisches zwei mannshohe Amphoren, aus welchen Ranken von Weinreben herabhingen. Dazu passend stand bei jeder Amphore ein Beistelltisch mit verschiedenen Weinkaraffen. Noch ganz gefangen von dem filigranen Kronleuchter und der beeindruckenden Einrichtung des Speisesaales, bemerkte ich nicht, wie die anderen Bewohner des Schlosses den Raum betraten."

Therapeut Gabriel, der in den frühen Morgenstunden zu dem fahrig und nervlich überfordert wirkenden Auror gerufen worden war, nickte zur Bestätigung, dass er Scrimgeour zuhörte. Während der Mann weitersprach, machte sich Gabriel laufend Notizen zu dem Gemütszustand, Köpersprache und auch der Betonung von den, für Rufus wichtig erscheinenden, Erlebnissen. Gerade, dass er vorhin die Szene, als der Fürst von seinen Erinnerungen aufgewühlt um Fassung rang und Rufus mitfühlend zu ihm eilte, bis ins kleinste Detail beschrieben hatte, verriet einiges.

Jetzt bei dem Bericht über die Einladung zum Essen wirkte Scrimgeour nachdenklich aber auch angenehm überrascht. „Ja sie kamen fast lautlos, verteilten sich um den Tisch und blieben in erhabener Haltung hinter ihrem Stuhl stehen. Alle blickten zu mir und der Page Padraig zog eine der freien Sitzgelegenheiten vom Tisch weg. Aber erst als mich Fürst Valerius sanft am Arm fasste und zu Tisch geleitete, begriff ich, dass ich mich jetzt zu ihnen setzen sollte."

Der Therapeut sah auf und fragte leise: „Hatten Sie in jenem Moment Furcht oder das Gefühl von Zwang?"

Rufus überlegte einen Augenblick dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Die fünf Vampirherren und vier Vampirdamen warteten geduldig, bis ich mich gesetzt hatte und der Fürst zu seinem Stuhl auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite geschritten war. Dann nahmen auch sie Platz und Hausherr Valerius hiess mich an seiner Tafel „Herzlich Willkommen". Ich gestehe, ich war ziemlich verlegen, da ich nicht wusste, wie mich den Tischnachbarn gegenüber verhalten sollte. Auch hatte ich Bedenken, ob ich von den Speisen der Vampire kosten sollte. – Warum lachen Sie?"

Scrimgeour blickte ungehalten zu seinem Gesprächspartner. Dieser beschwichtigte schmunzelnd: „Ich lache nicht über Sie, ich finde es nur interessant, wie Sie ihre Erlebnisse in einer bildlich ausdruckstarken Ausdrucksweise hervorbringen. Man kann sich gut vorstellen, wie es gewesen sein muss. Aber bitte erzählen Sie weiter."

Der Auror fuhr besänftig fort. „Wie dem auch sei. Die Diener fragten nach meinem bevorzugten Wein und meine Tischnachbarin begann daraufhin ein informatives Gespräch über die Weinsorten und sonstigen Getränken, die man im Schloss Arundel so zu sich nimmt. Es hörte sich alles unbedenklich an und auch die später aufgetragenen Speisen waren meiner Ansicht nach harmlos."

Rufus wurde während des Erzählens immer lockerer und am Schluss sass er entspannt gegenüber von Gabriel. Dieser beobachtete noch eine Weile schweigend seinen Klienten, auch als dieser seine Geschichte beendet hatte. Dann sagte er ruhig: „Rufus, die Sorgen der Vampirgemeinschaft auf Schloss Arundel geht Ihnen nahe. Es beschäftigt Sie mehr, als sonst ein Fall, den Sie in der Vergangenheit bearbeitet haben."

Rufus blickte kurz zur Seite. „Das klang eben nicht wie eine Frage."

Gabriel schüttelte den Kopf. „Das war es auch nicht. Aber Sie machen das richtig. Es war gut, dass Sie mich heute haben rufen lassen."

Scrimgeour sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Bin ich nicht zu schwach, zu wenig kompetent für die Sache?"

„Nein, diese vielen neuen Erfahrungen in so kurzer Zeit bedeuten nicht nur für Sie Stress. Ihre Kollegen würden wohl ähnlich reagieren", widersprach der psychologische Betreuer. „Um diese emotionale Belastung zu bewältigen, dürfen Sie, ja Sie müssen reden. Holen Sie sich Hilfe, wann immer nötig. Bitte versprechen Sie mir, sich bei mir oder ihrem Coach zu melden, wenn es Sie wieder innerlich aufwühlt oder Sie merken, dass Zweifel Sie zerfressen."

Scrimgeour schloss ein paar Sekunden die Augen, dann nickte er.

„Gut", Gabriel schloss die Mappe und stand auf. „Dann wollen wir langsam hoch auf die Terrasse gehen und machen dort gemeinsam ein paar Atemübungen, bevor ich Sie nach Hause entlasse."

Es stieg gerade die Sonne über den Hausdächern Londons empor, als die Ministeriumsmitarbeiter der Frühschicht im Atrium eintrafen. Unter ihnen Kingsley, der noch einen kurzen Abstecher in die Kantine machte, da er noch kein Frühstück zu sich genommen hatte.

„Kaffee mit Sahne ohne Zucker, dafür ein Croissant dazu", bestellte er bei der Bedienung setzte sich an einen der Tische. Nach der kurzen Nacht war er noch nicht ganz wach und wollte erst etwas in Schwung kommen, bevor er sich zu seinem Arbeitsplatz begab. Schweigend beobachtet er den einen oder anderen Kollegen, der auch noch für ein kurzes Frühstück eintrudelte. Die Mysteriumsleute waren schon immer eigenartige Kerle, oft rückten sie in einer Ecke zusammen und schotteten sich gegen Mitarbeiter andere Abteilungen ab. Da arbeitete er schon lieber mit dem Koboldverbindungsbüro oder der Abteilung gegen Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten zusammen. Genussvoll biss Shacklebolt in sein Croissant und nickte Mister Weasley freundlich zu. Arthur schien heute guter Laune zu sein, obwohl er auch schon um sieben zum Dienst antreten musste.

„Guten Morgen, na hat dir Molly heute kein Frühstück gezaubert?", neckte er seinen Kollegen scherzend. Mister Weasley grinste nur und erklärte, dass er schon gefrühstückt habe, sich aber für das Spezialitätenbuffet am Mittag anmelden wollte. Einmal die Woche gab es leckere Häppchen aus einem der europäischen Länder. Diese kulinarische Abwechslung war sehr beliebt, deswegen musste man sich am Morgen auch anmelden, damit genügend Portionen bereitgestellt werden konnten.

„Was ist denn heute angesagt?", erkundigte sich Kingsley neugierig, da er noch nicht auf die Menukarte geschaut hatte. „Portugiesische Gerichte wie die berühmten frittierten Sardinen oder auch Hähnchen an piri piri. Wer sich vegetarisch ernähren will, für die hat der Chefkoch eine Gemüsepfanne mit frischem Saisongemüse bereit."

„Klingt gut", erwiderte Shacklebolt auf die Information von Arthur. „Ich werde aber wohl keine Zeit haben, mich an den Köstlichkeiten gütlich zu tun."

Mister Weasley klopfte dem dunkelhäutigen Auror freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Grab dich doch nicht immer so in die Arbeit ein. Dich sieht man manchmal gar nicht mehr hinter deinem Schreibtisch, so türmen sich die Akten."

Der angesprochene Mann zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was will man machen, von alleine erledigt es sich nicht."

Er trank noch den letzten Schluck Kaffee, dann stand er auf. „So, ich will mal sehen, wo sich meine Assistenten alle herumtreiben. Ich habe einige Arbeiten zu verteilen."

Die beiden Kollegen verabschiedeten sich voneinander und Kingsley machte sich auf den Weg in seinen Büro. Dort sortierte er die Hinweise und Fakten, bevor er in Kurzfassung die Aufträge vorbereitete, welche er gleich vergeben wollte.

Da war erst mal die Befragung der Angehörigen, genauer der Tochter, welche auch in London lebte. Wo sich die geschiedene Ex-Frau in den letzten zwei Wochen aufgehalten hatte und ob sie für eine Vernehmung in Frage käme, das musste man erst mal abklären.

Der Auror schob ein Paket mit den privaten Tagebüchern des verschollenen Mister Palmer auf einen Beistelltisch. Die Durchforstung der Aufzeichnungen nach fallrelevanten Hinweisen war eine weitere Arbeit, die noch auf Erledigung wartete.

Eben klopfte ein Bote an die Türe von Kingsleys Büro und brachte die Laborresultate von den Blutspritzern an der Wand.

„Danke, bitte legen sie die Akten auf meinen Schreibtisch", bat der Auror, während er den mysteriösen Handschuh vom Tatort genauer untersuchte. Da war eine Etikette von Hand in den Handschuh eingenäht und der Firmenname, der darauf stand, gab schon mal Aufschluss darüber, wo das Kleidungsstück gekauft worden war. Einer seiner Assistenten musste heute bei Madame Malkins vorbei und herausfinden ob dies ein Damen- oder Herrenhandschuhe war. Zudem konnte man vielleicht mit der exklusiven Seriennummer MP15 ** dieses offensichtlich limitierten Produktes sogar den Käufer eruieren.

Shacklebolt beschrieb ein weiteres Auftragsblatt, dann ging er in das Grossraumbüro nebenan.

„Bertie Higgs, Eric Munch, Phoebus Penrose. Alle drei einmal herhören. Ihr seid bis auf Weiteres für den Fall Palmer Garden zuständig, am besten ihr legt gleich los." Auf einen Wink des Chefs folgten ihm die Assistenten, um mit ihren Aufträgen zu beginnen.


	9. Der Charme einer Frau

Der Charme einer Frau

Drei Tage frei! Ach was war das schön gewesen. Tonks schwärmte jetzt noch von der Party im magischen Festzelt, wo einige Ministeriumsmitarbeiter zusammen mit dem Freundeskreis von Ludovic Bagmann dessen Geburtstag gefeiert hatten. Der blauäugige Zauberer konnte zwar mit dem Esprit gewisser hochrangiger Auroren nicht mithalten und trampelte hin und wieder auch den Damen beim Tanz auf die Füsse. Doch sein Auftreten war immer noch angenehmer, als jenes von Mister Lockhart.

Tonks bedauerte es nur, das Scrimgeour die Einladung zu dem Fest nicht angenommen hatte. Ihm hätte die Abwechslung, die anregenden Gespräche mit den anwesenden Gästen sich gut getan.

Na egal, heute sollte sie wieder mit ihrem Chef und seiner Truppe losziehen. Die Aurorin war gespannt, was diesmal auf dem Programm, bzw. dem Dienstplan stand. Neugierig betrat sie die Einsatzzentrale und wurde von einem knurrigen Ivory empfangen. „Gut das du kommst, ich mag ihm einfach nicht mehr zuhören."

Von wem ihr Kollege sprach, musste Nymphadora gar nicht erst fragen.

„Passt nur auf das ihr niemand provoziert. Diese Spitzzähne sind manchmal schneller als eine Schlange", warnte Moody alle Truppenmitglieder, die schon anwesend waren. „Brauchst gar nicht so zu grinsen junger Bursche, vielleicht knabberte sie dich als Ersten an."

Merllano, dem die Rüge galt, drehte sich leicht eingeschnappt zu Proudfoot, um mit ihm weiter seinen heutigen Dienst zu besprechen. Ivory und Moody starrten sich missmutig an. Es war kein Geheimnis, das die beiden sich nicht leiden konnten. Bevor die Situation eskalieren konnte, betrat ein weiterer Mann die Zentrale. Er musterte kurz alle Anwesenden und warf einen Blick auf die Einsatztafel, dann sagte er ruhig aber bestimmt: „Alle, die heute Nacht in den nächsten zwei Stunden keinen Einsatz haben, verlassen sofort die Zentrale. Alle anderen begeben sich auf ihre Plätze und warten auf den Einsatzbefehl."

Während sich Moody nun trollte und Ivory wesentlich entspannter wirkte, beobachtete Tonks fasziniert Scrimgeour. Dieser trat mit der Souveränität einer dominanten Raubkatze zu seinen Leuten vor dem Einsatzplan und strich sich mit eleganter Geste die Haare zurück, so befand es auf jeden Fall die junge Frau.

Der leitende Auror hatte schon mit der Erläuterung der heutigen Einteilung begonnen, als Tonks durch einen Rippenstoss aus ihren Gedanken aufgeschreckt wurde.  
"Hör auf unseren Chef mit den Augen auszuziehen und hör zu", raunte der junge Ire neben ihr und zwinkerte ihr frech zu.

Tonks schnappte empört nach Luft über diese Unterstellung, sie bewunderte einfach Scrimgeours Leistung als Auror und sein allgemeines Auftreten, weiter nichts.

„Miss Tonks, wollten Sie noch etwas zu unserem gemeinsam Auftrag sagen?", fragte in dem Moment ihr Idol.

Die Angesprochene schüttelte rasch den Kopf und hoffte, dass ihr Chef nicht eben ihre Gedanken gelesen hatte.

Rufus wandte sich wieder den Männern zu und wünschte ihnen einen erfolgreichen Einsatz. Ivory und Merllano würden unter der Führung von Proudfoot eine Razzia bei zwei Haltern von Hippogreifen durchführen, um zu prüfen, ob die Tiere auch artgerecht gehalten wurden.

Nachdem sich die Türe hinter den abziehenden Männern geschlossen hatte, erläuterte Rufus den Auftrag, für den Tonks und er eingeteilt waren.

„Wir zwei brechen auf zu Schloss Arundel. Heute muss ich den Fürsten nach sachdienlichen Hinweisen zur Tat oder der Täterschaft befragen. Dabei hätte ich gerne die Unterstützung einer einfühlsamen Frau. Ich denke du hast in gewissen Belangen etwas mehr Fingerspitzengefühl bei der Befragung einer dem Opfer nahe stehenden Person, als ich."

Tonks sah perplex zu Scrimgeour. Hatte ihr der Löwe etwa gerade ein Kompliment gemacht? Zum Glück hatte Merllano das jetzt nicht mehr gehört, der Frechdachs würde nur wieder feixen.

Scrimgeour nickt der schweigenden Hexe zu und winkt ihr, ihm zu folgen. Auf dem Weg ins Atrium erklärt er knapp, was er über die Verhältnisse auf Schloss Arundel schon wusste und auch, das der sonst zurückhaltende Fürst starke Betroffenheit über das Schicksal seines Freundes Leostat gezeigt hatte.

„Sei behutsam mit dem Mann, er ist bisher unsere einzige Informationsquelle über den seltsamen Fall mit den Vampir-Wilderern", sagte Scrimgeour, als sie beim Brunnen der Geschwister ankamen. Tonks wollte etwas antworten, doch nun stellte sich ihr Chef direkt vor sie hin und sah ihr intensiv in die Augen. Sich fragend, was der Mann nun vorhatte, musterte Nymphadora die markanten Gesichtszüge ihres Gegenübers und bewunderte einmal mehr seine honiggelben Augen. Einen Moment stand die beiden so da und sahen sich nur an, dann murmelte Rufus schmunzelnd: „Wie lange soll ich die Türe in meinen Geist, hinter der unser Zielbild Schloss Arundel steht, denn noch offen halten? Du darfst nachher gerne mit dem Fürsten liebäugeln, wenn es hilft, aber konzentriere dich jetzt bitte zuerst auf das Apparieren."

Seine Kollegin lief rot an, spähte vorsichtig in seine Erinnerung und folgte der Aufforderung zum Apparieren. Sekunden nach Tonks verschwand dann auch Scrimgeour aus dem Atrium.


	10. Schloss Arundel und seine Bewohner

Der grosse Mann in seinem blauen Umhang stand auf der mittelalterlichen Zugbrücke, strich seine elegante Wildlederweste glatt und blickte von den dicken Kettensträngen zu dem schweren Eichentor, welches von dem flackernden Fackellicht beleuchtet wurde.

„Seid ihr beim ersten Mal auch hier gelandet?", fragte die Aurorin an seiner Seite.

Scrimgeour schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin ins Dorf appariert und er flog mit mir dann bis in den Innenhof." Da er sich nicht weiter über dieses Thema äussern wollte, hob er den Arm und schwang seinen Zauberstab um seinen Patronus über die Mauer, hoch zu den mittleren Schlosstürmen zu schicken.

Auf den fragenden Blick seiner Kollegin meinte er kurz. „Ich habe angeklopft."

Tonks musterte ihn skeptisch, wartete jedoch ab was geschehen würde. Keine fünf Minuten später öffnete sich knarrend die grossen Torflügel und die beiden Auroren betraten den Innenhof.

„Da rüber müssen wir", erklärte Scrimgeour seiner Begleiterin und zeigte auf das Portal welches vom Hof in die Eingangshalle führte. Noch während sie darauf zuschritten, bemerkten sie hinter schwach beleuchteten Fenstern Schatten welche die Ankommenden durch die Scheiben beobachteten. Tonks rückte automatisch näher zu dem gelassen wirkenden Scrimgeour, welcher ihr in dem Moment viel mutiger vorkam.

In der Schlosshalle wurden sie schon von dem Pagen des Fürsten erwartet. Scrimgeour übergab ihm wie selbstverständlich seinen Umhang, während Tonks den edel gekleideten Gentleman anstarrte, welcher aus den Schatten der Säulen trat und auf sie zukam.

„Guten Abend die Herrschaften. Wie ich sehe, haben Sie heute ihre Gattin mitgebracht. Sehr erfreut Sie kennen zu lernen, Misses Scrimgeour", begrüsste sie Valerius mit leichter Verbeugung vor Nymphadora. Die junge Frau reichte dem Fürsten die Hand schüttelte aber gleichzeitig den Kopf. Neben sich hörte sie ein leises Prusten von Scrimgeour, der sich offensichtlich das Lachen verbiss.

Der Page nahm nun auch den Umhang der Lady entgegen. „Nun, junger Herr", wandte Valerius sich an Rufus, der noch immer schmunzelnd in der Halle stand. „Möchten Sie mir mitteilen, was Sie so erheitert?"

Dieser begrüsste nun ebenfalls den Fürsten und klärte dann auf. „Diese junge Dame ist nicht meine Gattin. Darf ich Ihnen vorstellen, Miss Tonks, eine Mitarbeiterin aus meinem Team. Sie wird mich heute etwas unterstützen, wenn es Ihnen recht ist."

Der Hausherr lächelte nun auch über das Missverständnis. „Natürlich, sie dürfen mich beide in meine Privaträume begleiten. Ich denke wir werden im Lauf der Nacht die Recherchen weiterführen und bei mir sind wir ungestört."

Nach einem vielsagenden Blick zu dem dunklen Wandelgang und den Vorhängen zu einem der Nebenzimmer, hinter denen einige Schatten auszumachen waren, geleitete er sie aus der Halle. Die junge Hexe hielt sich meist dicht bei Rufus, ihr ging es genau so wie ihm, als er zum ersten Mal durch die unheimlichen Korridore wanderte. Einmal vermeinte sie eine strahlend weisse Gestalt in einem der Zimmer zu sehen, an dem sie vorbei kam. Tonks liess sich von ihrer Neugierde verleiten, durch die offene Türe zu treten und sich umzusehen. Doch die helle Erscheinung war verschwunden und der Raum wirkte mit seiner kargen Einrichtung nur noch bedrückend traurig. Als sie verunsichert auf den Korridor zurückkehrte, waren die Männer einige Schritte weiter stehen geblieben und sahen zu ihr zurück.  
"Tut mir leid ich, dachte ich hätte eine weiss gewandete Person gesehen, muss aber ein Irrtum gewesen sein", entschuldigte sie ihr Zurückbleiben. Ihr Kollege sagte nichts, sondern folgte nur weiter dem Hausherrn, der sie nun zu einer Wendeltreppe und hinauf in einen Turm führte.

„Arundel Castle ist eine der besterhaltenen mittelalterlichen Burgen und hat wie so manches alte Gemäuer seine Hausgeister. Die Weisse Frau, ein Dienstmädchen aus einem früheren Jahrhundert, ist eine von ihnen."

So nahm der Fürst Stellung zu der Beobachtung von Tonks, während er sie immer weiter in den Turm hinauf lotste.

„Sie wollten doch in Ihre Gemächer?", wagte Scrimgeour zu fragen. „Liegen die nicht eher unten?"

Valerius war auf dem obersten Trappenabsatz angekommen und drehte sich erstaunt um. „Wo unten? Und warum sollten meine Gemächer unten liegen?"

Die beiden Auroren sagen sich verlegen an, da war Rufus wohl wieder in ein Fettnäpfchen getreten. „Verzeihen Sie, das wird wohl wieder so ein Klischee sein, das Vampire in Kerkern oder zumindest in Kellergewölben hausen."

Valerius runzelte leicht die Stirn und nickte. „Richtig, ein Vorurteil, das bei näherer Betrachtung jede Grundlage verliert. Vampire waren früher auch Menschen und gewisse Vorlieben aus dieser Zeit, bleiben auch über die Jahrhunderte erhalten. Im Keller schlafen gehört bei mir nicht dazu." Damit öffnete er die Türe, vor der sie standen, bat sie in den mit Kerzen beleuchteten Wohnraum einzutreten und zu dort warten. Das Turmgemach war in zwei Zimmer unterteilt. Das Erste, in dem sie nun standen, war wie ein persönliches Studierzimmer eingerichtet. Vor dem Schreibtisch standen zwei Plüschsessel, die offensichtlich normalerweise beim Fenster vorne platziert waren, wie die Abdrücke auf dem weichen Teppich verrieten. Der angrenzende Raum, in dem László nun verschwand, war wohl sein Schlafzimmer. Tonks wie auch Rufus konnten es sich nicht verkneifen einen kurzen Blick hineinzuwerfen.

Das Bett sah wohl etwas einem Sarg ähnlich, doch unterschied es sich von einem echtem Sarkophag in einigen Teilen gravierend. Die Sargbettstatt war mit etwa 1 Meter Breite und 2 Meter Länge gar nicht beengend. Auch sonst war das Lager mit der Verschalung aus Rosenholz, ausgekleidet mit einer dicken Matratze, samtweichen Polstermatten an den Seiten und Seidenkissen beim Kopfteil sehr bequem und feudal gehalten. Ein Deckel fehlte ganz, stattdessen war über der Ruhestätte des Vampirs ein Gestänge montierte, an dem dicke schwere Vorhänge befestigt waren. Wenn diese sorgfältig um das Bett herum zugezogen wurden, konnte kein Lichtstrahl mehr zu dem liegenden Nachtschwärmer durchdringen.

Das Schlafzimmer des Fürsten befand sich nicht etwa im Keller wie angenommen, nein es lag im Südturm des Schlosses, von wo man eine tolle Aussicht über die Wälder und das Land ringsherum hatte. Nur bei Nacht natürlich, denn tagsüber waren sämtliche Fensterläden geschlossen und mit Filzmatten gegen Lichteinfall abgedichtet.

Ihr Blick hatte doch länger gedauert als nur eine Sekunde, denn plötzlich stand der Fürst mit einigen Büchern auf dem Arm vor ihnen und schloss die Türe zu seinem Schlafgemach.

„Immer diese Neugierde der Sterblichen", meinte er mit einem Seufzen und wies seine Besucher an, doch an dem Schreibtisch Platz zu nehmen. „Mit den Jahrzehnten vergeht das zum grossen Teil und man wird gegenüber vielem gleichmütiger."

Der adlige Mann blickte kurz in die Runde und liess das Thema dann fallen. Alle drei Anwesenden konzentrierten sich nun vielmehr auf die vier dünnen Bücher und der Mappe, die Valerius auf dem Tisch abgelegt hatte. „Tagebuch von Amarillio dem Ersten", konnte der Auror auf einem der Buchrücken knapp entziffern.


	11. Offenbarungen

Der Fürst, welcher sonst in den Augen des Auroren Grösse und Kraft symbolisierte und meist über allen Dingen zu stehen schien, wirkte von einem Moment auf den anderen verunsichert und gehemmt, als müsse er etwas Persönliches preisgeben, ja sich vor seinen Besuchern entblössen. Nachdem die drei Anwesenden mehrmals die Blicke getauscht hatten und immer noch Schweigen herrschte, gab sich der Fürst einen Ruck.

„Ja, es ist etwas schwierig. Sie haben doch das letzte Mal danach gefragt, ob man weiss wo sich Lord Leostat, mein ... Chrm ... in jener Nacht aufgehalten hat. Ich sagte damals Nein."

Jetzt schob er vier der Bücher in die Mitte des Tisches. „Die Tagebücher von Amarillo der letzten Monate. In dem Obersten sind noch zwei oder drei Eintragungen, nachdem er von seinem verhängnisvollen Ausflug zurückkam." Valerius schluckte und blickte vor sich auf den Tisch, so dass seine heute offen getragenen Haare wie ein dunkler Schleier das Gesicht umrahmten.

„Danke dafür, dass wir Einsicht in die Bücher nehmen dürfen", sagte Scrimgeour leise und nahm schon eines zur Hand. „Was steht denn in der Mappe, die Sie noch vor sich liegen haben?"

Der Angesprochene stützte sich mit den Unterarmen auf dem Tisch ab und senkte den Kopf noch mehr, so dass man sein Gesicht nun gar nicht mehr sah. „Dies sind die persönlichen Briefe und kleinen Mitteilungen zwischen Amarillo und mir ... Privates, das wir uns schrieben und auch sein ... auch Amarillos Abschiedsbrief ..."

Der Rest ging in einem erstickten Seufzen unter, welches Scrimgeour aber nicht richtig realisierte. Er war schon in das erste Tagebuch vertieft.

Langsam war Rufus' Begleiterin neben den Fürsten getreten und legte ihm, nach einem kurzen Blick auf den Abschiedsbrief, eine Hand auf die Schulter. Der verzweifelte Mann tat ihr unglaublich leid. Als sie ihm mitfühlend über den Rücken strich, traf ihre Hand auf eine Wölbung unter den langen Haaren des Fürsten und sie füllte samtweiches Fell unter ihren Fingern. Es dauerte einen Moment bis sie begriff, dass ihre Hand auf einer Flügelkuppe des Vampirs ruhte. Da sie nun ihren Arm um die Schultern des Mannes legte, fühlte sie auch das leichte Zittern der nachtschwarzen Schwingen, das offensichtlich durch ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen verursacht wurde. Tonks war sich sicher, wäre Valerius alleine, würde er jetzt weinen.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, nahm sie den trauernden Edelmann vollends in die Arme und streichelte ihm sanft über die Flügelansätze.

Valerius lehnte dankbar seinen Kopf an ihre Schulter und lies sich halten.

Scrimgeour hatte von seinen Notizen aufgeschaute und wollte nun erschrocken aufspringen, um Tonks von der Fledermaus weg zu ziehen.

Nymphadora aber stoppte ihn mit einem Blick und wandte sich dann wieder fürsorglich ihrem Schützling zu. Sehr zur Freude der jungen Frau schien ihre tröstende Geste zu helfen, László hatte aufgehört zu zittern und wurde zunehmend entspannter.

„Was machst du?", fragte Rufus tonlos und bewegte dabei nur die Lippen.

„Ich kümmere mich um einen trauernden Angehörigen", erwiderte die Hexe auf die gleiche Weise. „Dafür hast du mich doch mitgenommen."

Scrimgeour wollte noch etwas sagen, schloss dann aber den Mund und zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern.

Erst als es an die Zimmertüre klopfte, hob László Valerius seinen Kopf und hauchte leise ein „Danke". Tonks nickte ihm aufmunternd zu und entliess ihn aus ihrer Umarmung, um an ihren Platz zurückzukehren.

Kurz darauf trat Padraig ins Zimmer und stellte Tee und einige Biskuits auf einen Beistelltisch. Valerius nutzte diese Unterbrechung um bei geöffnetem Fenster etwas frische Luft zu schnappen. Kaum war der Page wieder gegangen, schloss er das Fenster und schritt dann hinter den Stuhl von Scrimgeour, um ihm beim Schreiben zuzusehen. Rufus, dem es gar nicht gefiel den Vampir so dicht hinter sich zu wissen, sah nun ständig einmal links und einmal rechts über die Schulter zurück zu dem Spitzzahn, der sich mit beiden Händen auf der Stuhllehne abstützte.

„Möchten Sie keinen Tee oder ist etwas, dass Sie nun mir in den Hemdkragen schielen", murrte der Auror mit Unbehagen. Denn seiner Meinung nach liebäugelte die Fledermaus gerade einer günstigen Bissstelle an seinem Hals.

Der Angesprochene sah ihn mit unergründlicher Miene an. „Ihre Kollegin hatte vorhin auch keine Angst mir nahezukommen. Warum eigentlich nicht?"

„Sie machten nicht den Anschein, als ob Sie gerade in Beisslaune wären. Zudem hätte ich bei solch ungebührlichem Annäherungsversuch unter Garantie zurückgebissen", kam der trockene Kommentar von Tonks, welche gerade jedem eine Tasse Tee einschenkte. Diese unverblümte Eröffnung entlockte dem Fürsten ein Schmunzeln, wogegen Scrimgeour entgeistert zu seiner Begleiterin blickte.

„Was denken Sie, was passiert denn, wenn ich Sie beisse?", fragte Valerius, während er um den Tisch herum zurück an seinem Platz spazierte.

„Ich werde zu dem gleichen wie sie, auch zu einem Vampir", gestand Scrimgeour spontan seine Ängste. Sein Gegenüber schüttelte milde lächelnd denn Kopf. „Haben Sie denn gar nichts gelernt in der Zeit, in der wir uns nun schon kennen und auch nicht aus den vorangegangenen Gesprächen?"

Der Mann welcher vor Valerius am Schreibtisch sass hob bedauernd die Hände. „Tut mir leid, ich weiss jetzt nicht worauf Sie hinaus wollen."

Der Fürst setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl und nickte dankend Nymphadora zu, welche ihm seine Teetasse reichte.

„Das Opfer verwandelt sich normalerweise nach einem Biss nicht in einen Vampir, ausser jemand bittet darum."

Dieser eine Satz hing bald eine Minute im Raum, während dem sich die Auroren dessen Bedeutung verinnerlichten.

Rufus blickte den adeligen Mann verdutzt an. „Bittet? Wer sollte denn darum ... hm und dann geht das einfach so? Ohne Bitte wird man nicht und mit Bitte wird man. Kann ein Vampir das einfach so ... äh einschalten?"

Der Fürst runzelte darauf hin die Stirn. „Ist es so schwer sich vorzustellen, dass es unter den Menschen auch solche gibt, die diesen Wunsch hegen?"

„Ich weiss es nicht, ob es solche Leute gibt. Von den meisten hört man, das sie Angst davor haben."

„Und Sie gehören dazu", stellte Valerius fest.

Rufus nickte und schwieg.

Es ging eine Weile bis sein Gegenüber weitersprach: „Nun, dann werde ich ihnen erzählen, wie man auch einer werden kann. Wenn der Vampir, den man darum bittet, dem Wunsch auch zustimmt."

Rufus hatte einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse genommen, hob jetzt erstaunt den Kopf, unterbrach den Erzähler aber nicht.

„Wenn beide einverstanden sind, dann nimmt der Vampir den Menschen mit auf einen Hochzeitsflug. Dieser findet aber immer nur in Neumondnächten statt und dauert meist mehrere Stunden. Natürlich wird der teilnehmende Mensch dabei gebissen, doch er erhält auch etwas von seinem vampirischen Partner. Es ist eine Art Symbiose, welche die beiden während des Hochzeitsfluges eingehen, diese löst beim Menschen die Veränderung zum Vampir aus. Die beiden Partner kehren erst zurück, wenn die Veränderung abgeschlossen ist und der neue Vampir nun selbst fliegen kann."

Der Zuhörer hatte ganz grosse Augen bekommen und hatte sogar vergessen, diese Neuigkeit aufzuschreiben.

„Sie sehen, es reicht nicht wenn man nur ein bisschen beisst. Es braucht auch einen Vampir der gewillt ist, so eine Bindung einzugehen, denn der neue Vampir ist hinterher ein Verwandter, für den man die gleichen Gefühle hegt, wie gegenüber einem echten Geschwister. Sie zum Beispiel wären dann mein persönlicher Bruder, so wie es Amarillo für mich einer war."

Die beiden Herren sahen sich lange an. Scrimgeour wurde einiges klar. Nicht nur, dass er eigentlich vor einem Vorurteil Angst gehabt hatte, auch das ein Vampirdasein sehr komplex war und die Fledermäuse nach ihrem Tod ihre Gefühle keineswegs verloren hatten. Wenn Amarillo Leostat der Wunsch-Partner von Valerius gewesen war, dann war nur natürlich, dass der zurückbleibende Gefährte nach dem entwürdigenden Attentat und den nachfolgenden Geschehnissen, genauso emotional reagierte wie ein Sterblicher. Wie musste er mit seinem Bruder gelitten haben, als Leostat derart grausam verstümmelt zurückkehrte und er ihm nicht mehr hatte helfen können.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte Rufus nach bald einer Ewigkeit und senkte den Blick.

Valerius nickte geistesabwesend und erwiderte dann: „Ich werde Amarillo sehr vermissen, hundert Jahre ist eine lange Zeit, die er an meiner Seite weilte und es ist nicht leicht seinen ... Fortgang zu akzeptieren. – Finden Sie die Täter vor mir!"

Eben hatte Scrimgeour den bekümmert wirkenden Fürsten noch bemitleidet, doch bei dem letzten Satz sah er alarmiert auf. Die hellgrauen Augen des Vampirs funkelten gefährlich und sein Gesichtsausdruck war entschlossener den je.

Kurz kamen Scrimgeour die Legenden über die wilden Kreaturen aus dem Bodmin Moor in den Sinn. Mit den regellosen Ur - Vampiren aus der Frühgeschichte Englands liess sich der Edelmann vor ihm zwar nicht vergleichen. Aber dennoch, wenn er an die gewaltige Kraft des Fürsten und dessen eindrucksvolles Gebiss dachte. Gnade Gott den Tätern, wenn Valerius sie als Erster aufspüren sollte.


	12. Unschuld hinter Gitter

Nur eine Stunde später traten die beiden Auroren aus dem Schloss, hinaus in den weitläufigen Innenhof. Scrimgeour blickte noch einmal zurück zu dem Turmzimmer, wo sie soviel Privates über einen der ältesten Vampire dieser Gegend erfahren hatten. Hoch oben in der Turmspitze erlosch soeben das Licht und ganz in der Nähe wurden Flügelschläge hörbar. Tonks deutete gleich darauf auf ein paar Silhouetten, die über den Schlossdächern kreisten. „Die haben ja gar nicht alle schwarze Flügel", raunte sie erstaunt. Scrimgeour sah ebenfalls zu den menschlichen Fledermäusen. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Wie von Valerius angedeutet, variiert die Fellfarbe der fliegenden Menschen je nach Alter, Geschlecht und eigener Haarfarbe. Wie aus seiner Erzählung zu entnehmen war, hatte Amarillo rotbraune Flügel, deren Farbe dem Fürsten sehr gefiel."

Rufus und Tonks beobachteten noch kurz einen silbergrau geflügelten Jüngling, der elegant eine Vampirdame umtanzte, dann wandten sie sich zum Gehen. Knirschend schloss sich das grosse Burgtor hinter ihnen und die beiden Besucher apparierten von der Zugbrücke direkt ins Ministerium.

Dort trug Tonks schweigend die Kopien der Tagebucheinträge und auch alle wichtigen Notizen, welche sie während des Gesprächs in des Vampirs Schreibstube gemacht hatten, zum Rapportbüro. Rufus hatte noch rasch mit seinem Betreuer reden wollen.

Nymphadora lieferte in dieser Zeit schon mal die Kurzfassung des Berichts über ihren Besuch auf Schloss Arundel ab. Sie war noch nicht ganz fertig, da ging die Türe auf und Zacharias, der Coach, eskortierte Scrimgeour ins Rapportbüro. „Ich will keinen Ton mehr darüber hören, dass du jetzt gleich weiter arbeiten willst. Bei Nachtarbeit ist die vorgeschrieben Höchstgrenze an Stunden für alle bindend und du bist da schon fast darüber. Nach dem Rapport gehst du nach Hause ins Bett." Der Couch sah den zögerlichen Rufus eindringlich an. „Das ist ein Befehl, sonst bringe ich dich eigenhändig in den Ruheraum der Auroren", drohte Zacharias leise mit besorgtem Blick auf seinen Mitarbeiter.

Rufus sah ihn kurz an und lenkte dann ein. Nach der Bestätigung von Tonks' Bericht und einigen eigenen Angaben zum Geschehen, überliess er Tonks das Ablegen der Akten in seinem Büro und apparierte nach Hause. Entgegen seiner Befürchtung, keine Auge zutun zu können, sank der Mann bald in die weichen Daunen in seinem Bett. Dass die Kirchenuhr von Brentwood kurz darauf ein Uhr schlug, hörte er schon nicht mehr. Seine nächste Schicht würde erst am nächsten Tag beginnen.

Weit von London entfernt schwand für einen vermissten Mann mit jedem neuen Tag ein weiteres Stück Hoffnung auf Rettung.

Heisse, feuchte Luft umgab ihn, welche das Atmen in dem gläsernen Pavillon schwer machte. Wie lange er hier schon stand, wusste er nicht genau. Nur den Wechsel von Tag und Nacht nahm er wahr, alles andere war mehr oder weniger verschwommen in seiner Erinnerung. Die rauen Fasern der Palme, an der er lehnte, rieben ihm langsam die Arme wund. Doch die Stricke an seinen Handgelenken erlaubten ihm kaum Bewegungsfreiheit, um seine Position zu verändern. Angelus betrachtete eher desinteressiert die Pflanzen in dem privaten Palmengarten seines Konkurrenten. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass dieser so weit gehen würde, wegen einer Neuzüchtung einen Menschen zu kidnappen. Schweisstropfen rannen über die Stirn des gefesselten Geschäftsmannes und Mister Palmer versuchte, sein Gesicht an der Schulter trockenzureiben. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf die kurzen Shorts, die man ihm kurz nach der Gefangennahme angezogen hatte und auf die Wunden an seinen Beinen. Es waren zwar alles nur kleine Stiche von irgendwelchen merkwürdigen Pflanzen, durch deren Beet er letzte Nacht unter Zwang hatte laufen müssen. Doch es waren so viele, dass es wie ein grossflächiger Ausschlag wirkte. Die Schmerzen durch das Pflanzensekret unter der Haut waren höllisch gewesen. Doch da er sein Geheimnis nicht verraten wollte, wurden von seinem Kerkermeister immer neue Methoden ausprobiert, um ihn doch noch zum Sprechen zu bringen. Mit Schauern erinnerte sich der Mann, wie seine Entführer ihn zu Hause überrascht und gewaltsam fortgeschafft hatten. Sein Geheimnis hatte er in letzter Sekunde noch verstecken können, doch nun quälten sie ihn bald jede zweite Nacht, um es ihm zu entlocken. Ganz zu Beginn hatte ihn der Kerl gefesselt und geknebelt in einen Bottich mit eiskaltem Wasser geworfen. Seine Angstschreie hatten, durch den Knebel gedämpft, in dem Treibhaus wie das Heulen von Geistern geklungen.

Angelus sah durch die Glasscheiben hinüber zu der weiter entfernt liegenden Gartenanlage, wo sich die Besucher nach neuen Pflanzen umsehen konnten. Hier in das Palmenhaus kam niemand, jedenfalls nicht, solange er hier gefangen gehalten wurde. Die Hitze machte ihn träge und er rutschte ungewollt ein Stück am Stamm entlang. Autsch! Verdammte Stacheln an dieser Palme. Ach, wenn er sich doch nur hinlegen könnte, hinlegen ohne dass ihn jemand folterte wie so oft in der Nacht. Er durfte schlafen, aber nur dann wann sie es erlaubten.

Nur wenig später traf ihn ein kalter Wasserguss unvorbereitet ins Gesicht. Verflucht, dieser Grobian von Aufseher hatte wieder seine witzige Minute und goss ihm grinsend einen zweiten Eimer kaltes Wasser über den Kopf. Trinken, wie er es gerne wollte, konnte er davon kaum etwas. Resigniert hing Angelus in seinen Fesseln und sah dem Aufseher zu, wie er die Türe des Palmenhauses wieder abschloss.

Sein einziger Lichtblick waren die Mahlzeiten, da wurde immer darauf geachtet, dass er genug ass. Dazu durfte er sogar an einen Tisch sitzen und war in dieser Zeit alle Fesseln los. Sie wollten ihn nicht sterben lassen, aber das Leben machten sie ihm zur Hölle. Bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit lag die Geisel auf einer schmalen Liege und schloss müde die Augen. Die wenigen Stunden der Ruhe, die ihm diese Nacht vergönnt schienen, waren kostbar und dennoch umsonst. Irgendwann würde sein Wille brechen und er würde diesen Teufeln das Geheimnis über die Früchte des Lebensbaumes verraten. Es würde sicher Entsetzliches passieren und er konnte es nicht verhindern.

Viel erholter und voller Tatendrang kehrte Scrimgeour im Laufe des nächsten Tages an seinen Arbeitsplatz zurück. Die ganzen Berichte mussten noch mal durchgegangen und nach Dringlichkeit abgearbeitet werden. Der Auror sass an seinem Schreibtisch und sortierte alle fallrelevanten Angaben, die er erhalten hatte. Bei der Kopie des ergreifenden Abschiedsbriefes hielt er inne.

_Lieber László_

_Ich danke dir für die Zeit, welche du mir schenktest, auch die vielen Stunden, in denen du mich die Freuden des Fliegen lehrtest, sind unvergessen._

_Ach László, du Inbegriff des lebendigen Adels und brüderlicher Charmeur, wie soll ich dir sagen, dass die Zeit des Abschieds gekommen ist? Nicht meine Gesinnung dir gegenüber hat sich gewandelt. Wie gerne würde ich auch die nächsten Jahrzehnte mit dir anmutig durch die Lüfte gleiten und weitere Juwelen der britischen Landschaft entdecken._

_In harten Worten muss ich dir nun die grausame Wahrheit offenbaren. Heute Nacht wird für mich zum letzten Mal der Mond aufgehen. Während ich dir diese Zeilen schreibe, rinnen Tränen der Verzweiflung über meine Wangen und mein Herz verkrampft sich in Angst vor dem nächsten Tag. Dennoch steht mein Entschluss fest. Wenn die Sonne ihren Zenit erreicht, werde ich auf die Spitze des Wachturms steigen und in ihrem Feuer verglühen. Denn die Schwäche, die mir in die Glieder steigt, nimmt Stunde für Stunde zu. Du sollst wissen, dass die vollständige Lähmung, gefangen im toten Körper bis in alle Ewigkeit, nicht mein Schicksal sein wird. Es möge dich trösten, dass wir uns wiedersehen, eines Tages in ferner Zukunft. Ich werde warten, immer ..._

_Dein scheidender Bruder Amarillo_

Erst als Grifford Ollerton, ein neues Mitglied des Zaubergarmots, eintrat und sich räusperte, sah Scgrimgeour auf.

„Entschuldigung, die Anzeige, ich hätte sie Ihnen gleich gebracht ... Moment", murmelte er und wühlte in seiner Mappe. Dann reicht er das amtliche Dokument mit Unterschrift des Vampirfürsten an den wartenden Richter weiter. Zugleich übergab er auch das Vernehmungsprotokoll, welches die Angaben der Anzeige bestätigte. Dieser überflog den Text und wollte dann die Anzeige für ungültig erklären. Das Opfer, dieser Leostat, könne gar nicht in den Tod getrieben worden sein, da er ja bereits tot war. Auch den Tatbestand der Verstümmlung passe doch nur auf lebende Menschen.

Jetzt sprang Scrimgeour erbost auf und knurrte den Mann an: „Warum gehen Sie nicht hin und sagen dem Fürsten und seiner Gemeinschaft, sie sollen Anzeige wegen Leichenschändung erheben? Sagen Sie dem Vampir doch ins Gesicht, dass sein Bruder nur ein, für die Justiz uninteressanter, Kadaver war."

Der gerügte Richter Ollerton trat verunsichert ein Schritt zurück und murmelte etwas von Überprüfung des Status eines Zauberwesen, ob dort einige Paragrafen auf die Tat an dem Vampir greifen könnten.

„Ja, das halte ich für eine gute Idee. Lassen Sie es mich wissen, wenn es etwas Neues gibt."

Angetrieben durch das Desinteresse und die scheinbare Untätigkeit der Untersuchungsbeamten machte sich Scrimgeour daran, den Fall auf eigene Faust weiter voranzutreiben.

Der Mann schrieb etliche Mitteilung an die verschiedenen Stellen im Ministerium, von denen er Massnahmen und Sonderbefugnisse verlangte. Kaum hatte er die Bescheinigungen erhalten, verliess er sein Büro, um in den verdächtigen Ortschaften Woolton Hill, Crookham und Ashmore Razzien bei Apothekern und Kräuterhändlern durchzuführen.

Einige Stunden später stand der Auror leicht frustriert in den Lagerräumen des fünften Apothekers, den er überprüfte, und erklomm eine Leiter. Unzählige Döschen, Schachteln und Papierbriefe waren hier gelagert. Gewisse Artikel, die ihm auf der Lieferliste aufgefallen waren, wollte er nun genauer unter die Lupe nehmen.

Vorsichtig griff Scrimgeour nach einem der Gläschen im Regal, musterte den Inhalt und verglich die Angaben auf der Etikette mit denen auf dem Lieferschein. Alles korrekt und der Inhalt war eindeutig pflanzlichen Ursprungs. Seufzend stellte er die Ware an ihren Platz zurück und sah sich von seiner erhöhten Position um. In dem Abfalleimer neben dem Arbeitstisch lag neben altem Verpackungsmaterial auch ein Werbeprospekt. Der Aufdruck auf dem Papier kam dem Auror seltsamerweise bekannt vor. Prospekte mit ähnlichem Signet hatte er doch schon bei drei anderen Apotheken herumliegen sehen. Neugierig geworden, stieg er von der Leiter und nahm den Prospekt an sich. Hm, ein Detailhändler in der Winkelgasse, von dem er gar nichts wusste, und auch die Adresse las sich seltsam. Das würde er später auch noch überprüfen, woher das neue Geschäft denn so plötzlich her kam.

Zurück im Ministerium machte sich der Auror missmutig daran, seine Recherchen zu sortieren. Es war alles so verschwommen. Viele kleine Hinweise, dass etwas faul war, aber keine konkrete Spur, wo man weiter suchen konnte. In seinem Job musste man öfters Indizien zusammenfügen, doch wenn diese sich so nebulös erwiesen, kamen die Ermittlungen doch nicht weiter. Die Apotheker zum Beispiel berichteten von einem Verkaufsrückgang gewisser Produkte, seltsamerweise überall die genau gleichen Artikel.

Rufus überlegte, ob hier von einer unbekannten Gruppe Marktanteile abgeworben wurden. Aber das machte in Bezug auf seinen Fall keinen Sinn. Auch die Adresse auf dem gefundenen Werbeprospekt konnte er in keinem Verzeichnis finden. War das ein Miniaturladen, der nicht mal im Händlerregister vermerkt wurde?

Scrimgeour lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und versuchte einfach mal abzuschalten. Meist kamen die guten Ideen, wenn man gar nicht nach ihnen suchte.

Wie lange er dort sass, bis jemand an die Türe klopfte, sofort eintrat und ihn so aus seinen Träumereien riss, wusste Rufus später nicht mehr.

„Mister Scrimgeour, wir haben ein Problem!", kam der Richter gleich zum Grund seines Erscheinens.

Der Auror schaute auf und fragte interessiert: "Worum geht es denn?"

Richter Ollerton blickte nervös über seine Schulter zu den Männern, die mit ihm gekommen waren und noch immer auf dem Flur standen. Auf seinen Wink hin schlossen diese die Türe und Ollerton erklärte Rufus unter vier Augen, wo die Schwierigkeiten lagen.

Das Gespräch erwies sich als überhaupt nicht erbaulich. Scrimgeour las das Dokument, welches ihm Ollerton zum Schluss vorlegte, Punkt für Punkt durch und seine Miene wurde immer grimmiger. „Wann?", fragte er schliesslich.

„Jetzt, heute Abend", erwiderte sein Gegenüber.

„Das macht Sie mir nicht gerade sympathischer", knurrte Rufus, während Ollerton aufstand und sich anschickte, das Zimmer zu verlassen.

Nicht mal eine Stunde später zerrten drei Sicherheitsbeamte den sich sträubenden Auror durch die Gänge zum Kerker.

Scrimgeour, ohne Umhang, ohne Zauberstab und Aurorenabzeichen, trug nun abgetragene Häftlingskleidung. Die Beschimpfungen, mit denen er die Beamten bedachte, waren übelster Gossenslang. Er war verhaftet, was ihn scheinbar alle seine Manieren vergessen liess. Ein Aufseher, der bereits Feierabend hatte, stand mit seinem Bier zufällig noch beim Schreiber, am Tisch mit dem Gefangenenregister und unterhielt sich seinem Kollegen.

„Au! Beim satanischen Wildschwein, lasst meine Hände los!", schrie Rufus auf, als er beim Passieren eines schmalen Torbogens zwischen den drei Wächtern eingeklemmt wurde. „Als Gott den Verstand verteilte, hattet ihr hirnlosen Flubberwürmer wohl gerade den Regenschirm aufgespannt."

Durch das laute, unflätige Gefluche wurden die beiden Männer neben dem wackeligen Schreibtisch im Gespräch unterbrochen. Die Eskorte mit Scrimgeour musste hier ohnehin einen Zwischenhalt einlegen, um ihren Gefangenen registrieren zu lassen. Als es dran ging, die obligatorischen Fingerabdrücke des Häftlings abzunehmen, wehrte sich dieser mit Händen und Füssen. Auch dagegen, dass er mit Ketten gefesselte werden sollte, sträubte sich der kräftige Mann. In dem wilden Gerangel kippte der Tisch mit dem Gefangenenregister und auch der Bierkrug wurde dem Aufseher offensichtlich aus den Händen geschlagen. Auf jeden Fall platschte Scrimgeour ein Schwall Bier ins Gesicht, das in den Augen brannte und seine Haare triefen liess. Woraufhin der Verhaftete endlich kapitulierte und sich zähneknirschend die Fussketten anlegen liess. Kurz darauf wurde Rufus unsanft in ein modriges Verlies geworfen und die Türe wurde zugeschlagen. „Vertragt euch, sonst gibt's Prügel, ihr verdammtes Diebesgesindel!"

Unsicher und taumelnd kam Scrimgeour vom Boden hoch. Er befand sich in einer Zelle mit mehreren Betten und in dem dämmrigen Licht konnte er einige in Lumpen gehüllte Männer erkennen. Verlotterte Strassenhändler und Strauchdiebe! Kein Wunder hatten die Ermittlungsbeamten beim Verhör hier auf Granit gebissen. Solches Pack war zäh und gerissen, aber auch gefährlich.

„Hi Kumpel, hast du bei deiner Sauftour versucht, den Wirt zu ermorden, oder wurdest du bei schwarzer Magie erwischt?", fragte einer der Mitgefangenen interessiert. Also waren ihnen die filmreife Szene vorne beim Registriertisch und auch seine unflätigen Worte nicht verborgen geblieben. Rufus setzte sich auf ein freies Bett, sah mit verkniffenem Gesichtsausdruck auf die klirrenden Ketten an seinen Beinen und strich sich die nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht. Die Hände wischte er sich an seiner schmuddeligen Kleidung trocken. Nach der Bierdusche und der Bekanntschaft mit dem schmutzigen Kerkerboden sah er aus wie ein Gossenbruder, was auch gut zu der Rolle, die er spielte, passte. Bevor er auf die Frage seiner sogenannten Zellenkumpels antwortete, atmete er durch und überdachte blitzschnell seine aktuelle Situation. Äusserste Vorsicht war geboten, sonst vermasselte er alles. In der Person, die jetzt kurz vor dem Gittertüre seiner Zelle stehen blieb, erkannte er seinen langjähriger Coach Zacharias. Es war beruhigend zu wissen, dass seine Vertrauensperson auch ein Auge auf diese Aktion hatte, nicht nur dieser Richterneuling Ollerton, denn es wurden nur selten solche drastischen Massnahmen zur Unterstützung von Ermittlungen angewandt. Scrimgeour zeigte mit nichts, dass er den Mann auf dem Korridor erkannt hatte, und drehte den Kopf wieder zu dem Diebsgesindel, welches ihn höhnisch angrinste.

„Hast du überlegt, ob du hier jemanden bestechen kannst? Vergiss es, auch du wirst deine Zeit hier absitzen müssen."

Das konnte ja heiter werden, dachte Rufus und versuchte, sich so bequem wie eben möglich in seiner Ecke einzurichten. Es gab keine Privilegien, schon gar nicht für ihn.

Mit seinen niederträchtig wirkenden Zellenkumpels musste er sich irgendwie arrangieren, das gehörte zu seinem Job.

Dem Gaffen der Männer begegnet er mit kühlem Blick. Als einer dreist die Hand ausstreckte, um das Lederarmband mit Registriernummer und Haftzeit näher zu betrachten, schoss Scrimgeours Hand vor. Der Kerl, welcher zuerst noch unverschämt grinste, keuchte erschrocken auf, und entriss seinen Arm dem schmerzhaften Griff des neuen Häftlings.

„Ich sag's dir nur einmal, Finger weg!", schnarrte Rufus. Dabei warf er einen bedeutsamen Blick auf die bläulichen Abdrücke seiner Finger am Handgelenke des Ganoven.

Der Abschaum auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite wirkte sofort verunsichert und war somit genügend gewarnt, ihm nicht zu Nahe zu kommen. Was für eine Straftat er begangen haben sollte, wusste Rufus längst, doch er musste den Haftgrund den Kerlen nicht sofort auf die Nase binden. Während sie sich langsam aneinander herantasteten, sich kennenlernten, machten die Männer vielleicht die ein oder andere hilfreiche Bemerkung, sprachen über ihre illegalen Geschäfte. Es war ein gefährliches Spiel, aber es war die beste Möglichkeit an Insidertipps aus illegalen Händlerkreisen zu kommen. Der Richter und auch Zacharias verliessen sich auf sein Können, hier mit seinem Talent der Täuschung zu brillieren.


	13. Sackgassen und heulende Pflanzen

Nicht ganz so unangenehm aber doch auch unbefriedigend verlief der Fall von Kingsley.

Es fanden sich einfach keine brauchbaren Hinweise, warum der Besitzer von Palmer Garden entführt worden war. Denn das er Überfallen wurde, das war das Einzige über das der Auror Gewissheit hatte. Die Blut und Hautspuren an der rauen Wand im Korridor, waren von dem Gesuchten. Der oder die Täter mussten Mister Palmer gepackt, unsanft gegen die Wand gestossen und wahrscheinlich auch durchsucht haben. Da sie nicht fündig wurden, hatten sie den Mann einfach mitgenommen. Aber was zum Teufel hatten sie gesucht, was hatte der Geschäftsinhaber gewusst, das ihm zum Verhängnis wurde?

Die Ex-Frau wohnte seit einem halben Jahr gar nicht mehr in England und der Antwortbrief von ihr brachte keinen Verdacht oder einen hilfreichen Hinweis. Die Tochter hingegen war sehr besorgt und belagert bald täglich das Ministerium um etwas Neues über den Verbleib ihres lieben Vaters zu erfahren. Er habe keine Feinde gehabt, aber in den Tagen vor seinem Verschwinden sei er etwas komisch gewesen. Sie habe ihre Besuche plötzlich vorher anmelden müssen, damit er wisse, wer wann komme. Wie wenn er unerwarteten Besuch als bedrohlich empfinden würde. Nun das war es wohl dann auch gewesen, als die Entführer vor der Türe standen und zuschlugen.

Shacklebolt war gerade daran den Bericht über den Modehandschuh, welcher leider, statt zum Besitzer zu führen, nur noch mehr Fragen aufwarf, in der Akte abzulegen. Da klopfte es und zwei Männer traten gleichzeitig in sein Büro. Einer von ihnen trug die Uniform eines amtlichen Kuriers und überbrachte eine versiegelte Mappe von einem externen Anklagebüro. Der zweite Mann war Eric Munch, sein Assistent, welcher mit mürrischer Mine das ganze Pakte der Palmer-Tagebücher zurückbrachte.

„Einen Moment", bat Kingsley und ordnete die Akte des laufenden Falles, bevor er die Mappe des Kuriers entgegen nahm. Nach einem kurzen Blick auf das Deckblatt der Anzeige runzelte er die Stirn.

„Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie sich nicht verirrt haben? Hier ist die Aurorenabteilung und nicht die Geisterbehörde."

Der Kurier verneinte, er müsse dies bei den Auroren abgeben. Kingsley überflog die erste Seite der Fallbeschreibung und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Leiten Sie dies bitte an die Geisterbehörde weiter. Die sollen zuerst prüfen, ob da nicht doch Geister zu beaufsichtigen sind. Wenn die Abteilung meint, nein. Dann wenden Sie sich bitte an Auror Moody. Heulenden Topfpflanzen in Gewächshäusern, das ist wohl eher sein Fall."

Damit war der Kurier entlassen und der Auror konnte sich seinem wartenden Assistenten zu wenden.

„Warum kriegen immer andere die interessanten Fälle?", reklamierte Munch. „Na gut dort geht es anscheinend auch um Pflanzen und Botanik", lenkte der Helfer dann ein und warf die Bücher auf den Tisch. „Das zu lesen war der reinste Horror. _Thymus-grass, Asphodel, Inula Britannica, flasco monile, Sopophorous bean, Puffapod, Dittany, Ruta graveolens. _Es wimmelt nur so von Pflanzennamen und Beschreibungen von Sortenkreuzungen, die den Gärtner in den letzten Monaten beschäftigt haben. Er war noch bei einigen nationalen Veranstaltungen und Zusammenkünften der Pflanzenzüchter anwesend. Auch dort scheint er beliebt und angesehen zu sein. Aber es war nichts, rein gar nichts von Eiern zu finden. Mister Palmer hat auch keinen Hühnerstall und keine Geflügelzüchter als Freunde. Es gibt keine Eier in seinen Freizeitbeschäftigungen, ausser sie zählen Rühreiklopfen beim Frühstück machen dazu. "

„Mist, schon wieder eine Sackgasse." Chef wie auch Assistent starrten nun gleichermassen übellaunig die Tagebücher an, als ob diese etwas dafür konnten.

„Verfluchte Sauerei!", stiess Shacklebolt schliesslich hervor. „Es geht in keiner Richtung mehr weiter. Wir müssen etwas übersehen haben."

„Und das heisst?", fragte Eric Munch verwirrt.

Sein Chef nahm seinen Umhang und wandte sich der Türe zu. „Das heisst zurück zum Anfang! Zurück ins Haus des Verschollenen. Aber erst muss ich noch einen fähigen Crup auftreiben. Ich bin mal bei Bernie Pillsworth, dem Mann für Problemfälle, und sehe, ob ich mir seinen dressierten Spurenhund ausleihen kann."

„Und ich? Was soll ich jetzt machen", wagte Eric zaghaft einzuwerfen. Shacklebolt drehte sich an der Türe um und grinste. „Du findest heraus was Flasco monile genau heisst. Das ist meines Wissens nämlich kein Pflanzenname, steht aber doch im Tagebuch."


	14. Gefahren der Urzeit

Ungeachtet der angelaufenen Ermittlungen zogen die gewissenlosen Diebe weiterhin jede zweite Nacht hinaus in die Felder, um nach begehrten Zauberwesen ausschau zu halten.

Ob der illegale Verkauf der Juwelenpanzer von Feuerkrabben, ob eine Massenschlachtung einer ganzen Hippogreifenherde, um an die von Gasthäusern begehrten Filets zu kommen oder die Jagd auf ein Graphorn, deren Hörner auf dem legalen Markt als die teuerste Zaubertrankzutat galten; die Pyrites & Rowle Kompanie war für jede Schandtat zu haben. Hauptsache der Preis stimmte und die Geschäftspartner hielten den Mund. Dass ein Tränkebrauer in seinem Forschungsbericht das Horn eines Graphorn in seiner Wirkung als so stark wie das Gebiss eines Vampirs bezeichnet hatte, hatte den unglückseligen Ausschlag gegeben, dass die Schwarzhändler diesen symbolisch gemeinten Vergleich in Natura ausprobieren wollten. Mit dem für die Vampire verheerenden Ergebnis, dass sie erstens etwas leichter zu überwältigen waren als ein Graphornbock und dann ihre Zähne zudem noch das dreifache an Wirksubstanz enthielten wie ein ganzes Graphornhorn. So war die Jagd auf die Halbmenschen mit den langen Zähnen eröffnet und mit jedem Opfer wuchs die Wut der Vampire auf die Täter.

Dass sich die magische Justiz um die Probleme der Fledermäuse kümmern würde oder sich die Stämme der Vampire verbündeten und in einem blutigen Amoklauf auf alles losgingen, was zwei Beine hatte, diese Möglichkeiten wurden als zu unwahrscheinlich eingeschätzt, um sich Sorgen zu machen.

Im Umkreise von einem Kilometer um die alte Burgruine war ein halbes Dutzend Männer in Wassergräben und im Buschwerk versteckt. Seit Anbruch der Dunkelheit lauerten sie mit Nachtsichtgeräten und Spezialkameras auf vorbeiziehende Vampire, die auf dem hohen Gemäuer halt machten.

Orte, die oft von Einzelgängern aufgesucht wurden, waren für die Jagd auf die Fledermäuse am günstigsten. Ein solcher Ort sollte eben noch ein letztes Mal auf Vampirbeliebtheit überprüft werden, bevor dort ein Hinterhalt gelegt werden konnte. Die Jäger hatten Order, nur stattliche Herren in der Vampirwelt, welche lange, kräftigen Zähne aufwiesen, ins Visier zu nehmen. Deswegen wurde auch jeder der eleganten Luftakrobaten bei seiner Landung auf der Burgruine mit Teleobjektiv fotografiert und die Nahaufnahmen verglichen.

Bei vielen Vampiren mit festem Aufenthaltsort hatte sie bereits die Gewohnheiten ausgekundschaftet, sich sogar die häufigsten Flugrouten und die bevorzugen Landeplätze der ausgewählten Nachtschwärmer auf Landkarten eingezeichnet.

Rowle und Pyrites, die zwei Drahtzieher des Ganzen, wussten, dass die Zähne der kräftigen, erwachsenen Vampirmänner die höchste Konzentration der Wirksubstanz enthielten. Nur war dies auch die Sorte Beute, welche am heftigsten Widerstand leisten konnte. So war der Preis der Ware ständig gestiegen. Je mehr Aufwand betrieben werden musste und je mehr Verluste es unter den Jägern gab, desto teurer wurden auch die Vampirzähne, die in den Handel kamen.

Die Wilderer mussten bald wieder auf die Jagd ziehen, denn ein reicher Schwarzmagier hatte kürzlich für erstklassige Vampirzähne 150 bis 200 Gallonen geboten. Wenn sie so rasch wie möglich und frisch geliefert würden, gäbe es noch 20 Galleonen extra als Bonus.

Während die Jäger in ihren Verstecken kauerten und geduldig auf das Nahen eines Vampirs warteten, verstummten mit einem Mal in der ganzen Umgebung die leisen Geräusche der Nacht. Kein Tier raschelte mehr im Buschwerk, die Hasen und vereinzelten Rehe auf dem Feld waren fluchtartig im weiter entfernten Wald verschwunden und selbst die Nachtjäger unter den Vögeln waren wie vom Himmel gefegt. Sie schienen die Ankunft von etwas zu ahnen, welches sie allesamt zu Tode erschreckt das Weite suchen liess. Gespannt auf den mächtigen Vampir, den sie vermuteten, streckten die Männer ihre steifen Glieder und spähten in den weiten Himmel über ihnen.

Das Schlagen der Schwingen, welches sie dann hörten, war jenseits aller Erwartungen. Dem Geräusch nach war ein riesiger Vampir im Anflug, ein wahrer Titan seiner Rasse. Himmel, hatte sich etwa Jure Grando, der erste Vampir, der Vater aller existierenden Fledermäuse, aus seiner Gruft erhoben und flog nun nach einem Jahrtausend wieder durch die Welt?

Doch erst ein Feuerstoss, der den ganzen Horizont in Brand zu setzen schien, offenbarte, wer da wirklich über den Himmel zog. Ein Schwarzer Hebride von stattlicher Grösse überquerte das Feld, in dem die Wilddiebe versteckt lagen. Immer wieder drehte der Drache seinen Kopf nach hinten und spie gewaltige Flammenzungen in die Richtung, aus der er kam. Verwundert wurde er von den kleinen Menschlein im Gras beobachtet. Jagt etwa jemand dieses Ungetüm von Saurier? Der musste wohl lebensmüde sein. Dass die Verfolger aber gar nicht um ihr Leben fürchten mussten, wurde erst klar, als die Gruppe von geflügelten Menschen hinter dem fliehenden Drachen auftauchte. Anderes als die bisher erlegten Vampire hatte diese Sorte spitze Klauen an Händen und Füssen, trug statt Kleider, nur Blätter, Moos und Schlick am Körper.  
Der Schwarze Hebride versuchte sich ihnen entgegenzustellen, hielt in der Luft inne, spie Feuer und hieb mit dem gepanzerten Schwanz nach den Gestalten. Doch diese waren flink genug, um den Attacken auszuweichen, und griffen nun ihrerseits den Kopf und die Augen des Drachen an. Das grosse Tier liess es gar nicht erst auf einen Treffer ankommen und drehte bald wieder ab, um mit mächtigen Flügelschlägen das Weite zu suchen. Die darauf folgende Stille wurde nur wenig später von einem wilden Kreischen unterbrochen. Auf freiem Feld lieferte sich ein unvorsichtiger Mann einen heftigen Kampf mit einer der fliegenden Kreaturen. Noch bevor ihm seine Kollegen zu Hilfe eilen konnten, wurde das Opfer in die Höhe gehoben und seine Schreie entfernten sich schnell in Richtung der grossen Sümpfe des Bodmin Moors. Die wilden Verwandten der Vampire hatten sich bei der Vertreibung des Drachen zum ersten Mal aus ihrem Revier entfernt und sich dabei ein Opfer geholt.


	15. Schlaflose Nacht

Die Wachen waren gegangen und kein Aufseher in der Nähe zu sehen, dies berichtete der wachsame Ganove vorne bei der Gittertüre. Einer der Zellengenossen, ein bärtiger Vagabund mit wasserblauen Augen, nickte daraufhin zu dem langhaarigen Häftling in der Ecke und fragte: "Du heisst also Geronimo und wie weiter?"

Scrimgeour war in diesem Augenblick gleich doppelt froh, nicht mit seinem eigenen, sondern mit einem anderen Namen im Gefangenregister eingetragen zu sein. Träge hob er die Augenlider und machte keine Anstalten, sich von seinem Lager zu erheben. Noch immer liegend blinzelte er zu dem Sprecher und antwortete dann in gelangweiltem Ton: „Als erfahrener Landstreicher solltest du eigentlich wissen, dass es unter Vagabunden nur Spitznamen und allenfalls noch Vornamen gibt. Du scheinst ein kleiner Fisch zu sein, dass du von mir noch nie gehört hast."

Das war ein Bluff, doch Scrimgeour wusste genug über die Verhältnisse in den Strassen und verruchten Quartieren der Umgebung. Oft genug hatte er solche Ratten wie die hier verfolgt und sie auch in ihren Verstecken belauscht, bevor er zuschlug.

Seine dreiste Antwort löste, wie zu erwarten, zuerst Zorn und Aufbegehren aus. Rufus hörte sich die Prahlereien über ihre ach so grossartigen Taten scheinbar desinteressiert an. „Wenn euch kleine, hinterhältige Überfälle und heimliche Diebstähle genügen, dann seid glücklich damit", murmelte er dann bewusst provokant. „Es ist nicht jedem gegeben, einen Raubzug im grossen Stil zu organisieren, den Plan durchzuführen und mit ein bisschen Haft davon zu kommen." Bei den Worten über die Haft hielt Rufus drei Finger in die Höhe, um zu symbolisieren, dass er in drei Tagen schon wieder draussen sein würde. „Nehmt mit meinem Künstlernamen, Geronimo, vorlieb oder lasst es bleiben."

Sein selbstsicheres Auftreten tat seine Wirkung, die Frage nach seinem richtigen Namen war vergessen und die Strassenräuber hatten für die nächsten Minuten genug Spekulationen, über die sie sich den Kopf zerbrechen konnten. Es gab durchaus einen Vagabunden Namens Geronimo da draussen und es gab auch jede Menge Gerüchte über einen raffinierten Wegelagerer, dem schon einige namhafte Personen in die Falle gegangen und von ihm ausgeraubt worden waren. Aber ob die beiden Personen identisch waren, das wusste niemand.

Die Zeit schritt voran und das Misstrauen der Strassenräuber hatte sich weitgehend zerstreut. Mehr noch, sie berichten über ihr Vorgehen bei ihren Diebstählen und hofften wohl auf den einen oder anderen Tipp des vermeintlichen Experten, der mit ihnen die Zelle teilte. Rufus ging spärlich mit seinen Tipps um, die er nach einigem Zögern dann doch gab. Zum einen wollte er ja nicht Diebe ausbilden und dann war da noch die Gefahr des Auffliegens, wenn er zu freigiebig mit Informationen um sich warf. Den nächsten Rundgang der Wachen, welche immer wieder mal vorbeischauten, nahm er als Anlass, weitere Fragen abzuwürgen und auf den nächsten Tag zu verschieben. Tatsächlich hatten die Ganoven nun genug Respekt vor ihm, um seinen Wunsch nach Ruhe zu akzeptieren. Sie verfielen in Schweigen, zumindest so lange, bis sie dachten, ihr vermeintlich prominenter Mitgefangener sei eingeschlafen.

Leicht dösend drehte sich Rufus auf seinem unbequemen Lager. Wirklich tief schlafen und sich erholen, konnte er diese Nacht nicht, zu gefährlich war sein jetziger Aufenthaltsort. Zudem fingen seine Zellennachbarn wieder an zu palavern, da sie dachten, er schlafe tief und ihre Diskussion störe nicht mehr.

„Ach, es war einfach Pech. Ich hatte die bestellte Ware, ein Dutzend Smaragd-Fasane, schon alle beisammen und hätte sie nur noch abliefern müssen", berichtete einer der Halunken. „Vierzig Sickel das Stück hätte Pyrites' Unterhändler mir gezahlt. Doch dann kam diese verdammte Patrouille und beschlagnahmte meinen ganzen Fang. Es wäre illegal, Handel damit zu treiben. Nur schon um die Tiere einzufangen brauche man eine behördliche Genehmigung."

Auror Scrimgeour spitzte die Ohren und machte sich gedanklich Notizen. Pyrites handelte also nicht nur mit Möbeln, sondern auch mit illegalen Waren und geschützten Wildtieren, das war interessant.

„Ja, da hattest du wirklich Pech, so radikal wie in letzter Zeit waren die Strassenpatrouillen und Durchsuchungskommandos schon lange nicht mehr. Ich kann von Glück sagen, das ich diesen verdammten _Speculor_ mit all den magischen Aufzeichnung vom Verkauf einer speziellen Jagdbeute noch verstecken konnte. Es würde nicht nur mein Kopf rollen, wenn diese Kristallkugel mit den Beweisen in die falschen Hände gerät."

Rufus musste sich mit aller Gewalt zurückhalten, um nicht aufzuspringen und die Information über das Versteck aus dem Verbrecher heraus zu prügeln. Irgendwo wurde illegal gejagt, verkauft und das Ganze zur späteren Ansicht auch noch detailliert in einer magischen Kristallkugel konserviert. Ein _Speculor_ war in etwa mit einem Denkarium zu vergleichen, nur leichter zu transportieren. Diese widerwärtigen Drecksäcke machten sich darüber lustig, dass die Justiz zu blöd sei, um einen Hundezwinger als Lagerraum für heisse Ware zu entlarven.

Ruhig bleiben, tief durchatmen und dabei die Muskeln entspannen. Rufus versuchte sich die Übungen, die ihm Therapeut Gabriel gezeigt hatte, in Erinnerung zu rufen. Die Strauchdiebe und Strassenhändler sollten nur weiterplappern, Scrimgeour würde mit nichts verraten, dass er alles mitgehört hatte.

Während der zum Gefangenen degradierte Scrimgeour in der schmuddeligen Zelle vor sich hin brütete und die Gesprächsfetzen seiner Mithäftlinge auswertete, war spät in der Nacht ein einsamer Flieger noch unterwegs. Hoch über den Feldern und Siedlungen segelte der Fürst von Arundel und landete schliesslich auf dem Bergrücken des Worcestershire Beacon bei den Malvern Hills. Diese waren für ihre landschaftliche Schönheit bekannt und gewährten einmalige Ausblicke über die sie umgebenden Täler. Der Kamm des Worcestershire Beacon war einer der Lieblingsplätze von Amarillo gewesen und so hatte Valerius seinem Bruder den letzten Wunsch erfüllt. Der Gipfel sollte als Leostats Grab dienen und László würde es immer wieder besuchen. Bis auch seine Zeit gekommen wäre und er ebenfalls hier die letzte Ruhe finden würde. Valerius kniete tief in Gedanken versunken vor einer dicken Buche, eine Hand am Stamm des Baumes, unter dessen Wurzeln sich die Asche des Verstorbenen befand, und hielt andächtig den Kopf gesenkt. All die Erinnerungen kamen hoch, an die schöne Zeit der Freundschaft, der Verbundenheit mit Leostat, der ihn verstanden hatte wie kein anderer. Aber auch die grässlichen Bilder zogen an seinem inneren Auge vorbei, Bilder seines verstümmelten Bruders, der zu ihm heimkam und in dessen Augen unvorstellbare Pein und Angst zu lesen waren. Wieder und wieder sah er die Szene, in welcher ihm Amarillo seinen Abschiedsbrief in die Hand drückte und sich dann abwandte, um zu gehen. Verzweifelt schluchzend lehnte sich László gegen den Stamm, als ihn die Trauer um seinen geliebten Bruder mit voller Wucht erfasste und sich der Schmerz des Verlustes in sein Herz frass. Der Vampir liess sich von seinen Gefühlen wegtragen, nahm nichts um sich herum wahr und spürte auch nicht die Tränen, die ihm unaufhaltsam über die Wagen rannen.

Die Sterne zogen langsam über den Himmel und unter den nahen Bäumen tauchte ein Schatten auf. Valerius wandte sich aber erst um, als zwischen dem Geäst ein leises Knurren hörbar wurde. Einen Moment später hatten seine Augen die Umrisse eines grossen, kräftigen Wolfes ausgemacht, rasch wischte er sich mit dem Arm über das Gesicht und stand auf. Mit jedem Schritt, den er näher an das Tier trat, wurde das Knurren lauter. Dann, als das Raubtier sich duckte und zum Sprung ansetzte, da verhielt Valerius und flüsterte mit einem gequälten Lächeln: „Arcturus, brauchst du immer noch solange, bis du mich erkennst?" Der Wolf brach den Angriff mitten im Sprung ab, hörte auf, die Zähne zu blecken und beschnüffelte stattdessen den Mann vor sich ausgiebig. „Sei nicht immer so misstrauisch, ich tue deinen Jungen gewiss nichts", sprach László und beugte sich furchtlos zu dem stattlichen Rudelführer, um ihm das Fell zu zerzausen. Dann sahen beide, Wolf wie Vampir, zurück zu den Bäumen, wo nun weitere Schatten aufgetaucht waren. Die Welpen waren schon ein ganzes Stück gewachsen, seit er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Bald wären sie auch mutig genug, um mit ihm die Rangordnung ausfechten zu wollen. Valerius strich dem braungrauen Leittier noch mal übers Fell und trat dann zurück. „Viel Spass noch mit deinen wuscheligen Pelzknäueln und pass gut auf sie auf. Ich komme euch dann wieder mal besuchen."

Arcturus stand noch einen Augenblick im Licht der Sterne, dann kehrte er zu seiner Familie zurück und sie verschwanden in der Dunkelheit. Nach einem letzten Blick auf das Grab seines Bruders machte sich auch Valerius auf seinen einsamen Heimweg. Das Heulen der Wölfe, die unter ihm durch die Wälder zogen, entfernte sich immer weiter. Arcturus hatte seine Familie, doch er, Valerius, hatte niemanden mehr.


	16. Morgenappell

Am nächsten Morgen gingen die Wachen durch den Zellentrakt und verteilten das Frühstück. Ein karges Mahl aus Brot, Getreideflocken, Wasser und etwas Käse, mehr gab es nicht. Kaffe oder Tee bekamen nur diejenigen Insassen mit guter Führung. Leider schienen Rufus und seine Kollegen nicht dazuzugehören.

Ein paar wenige Inhaftierte wurden aufgefordert, sich nachher für ein Verhör bereitzuhalten. Nur ein Einziger der Insassen hatte seine Strafe voll verbüsst, konnte heute seine persönlichen Sachen bei der Verwaltung abholen und heimkehren. Die Strassenhändler in Rufus' Abteil waren immer noch mit der Nahrungsaufnahme beschäftigt, da kamen plötzlich die Wachen hereingeplatzt. Scrimgeour, der meinte sein Frühstück vor ihnen verteidigen zu müssen, schnappte seinen Teller und verzog sich auf sein Bett. Auch die andern Männer waren beim Eintreffen der Wachen aufgesprungen, doch keiner von ihnen kam dazu, ihr Frühstück zu retten.

„Alle raus hier, es werden alle in andere Zellen verlegt. Während der Generalreinigung bleibt kein Gefangener hier drin", befahl der Aufseher und schon wurde der erste Häftling in Ketten gelegt und aus dem Raum gezerrt.

„Das ist Mundraub", schimpfte der hungrige Scrimgeour, welcher als Letzter die Zelle verlassen musste und sah, wie die Aufseher alle Esswaren an sich nahmen. „Krieg ich hier kein Frühstück?"

„Das bekommst du doppelt und dreifach von mir spendiert", murmelte jemand hinter ihm, als sie durch die Korridore in Richtung Ausgang schritten. Rufus drehte sich überrascht um und bemerkte Zacharias, der ihm jedoch bedeutete noch still zu sein.

„Sie werden in einen anderen Trakt verlegt und jetzt halten Sie die Klappe", brüllte einer der Wächter, wobei er unauffällig in Richtung der anderen Vagabunden schielte. Diese sahen ihm fast mitleidig nach, diese Art von Verlegung hiess meistens ab nach Askaban. Erst als sie die Kerker hinter sich gelassen hatten und sie keiner mehr beobachten konnte, wurde Scrimgeour von allen Fesseln befreit und sein Coach sprach weiter. „Das Badezimmer neben dem Ruheraum der Auroren ist bereit und saubere Kleidung auch. Wenn du dann fertig bist, erwarte ich dich zu einem Frühstück Deluxe in meinem Büro."

„Gott sei Dank", seufzte der Auror erleichtert und nahm sein Abzeichen mitsamt Zauberstab entgegen. „Es ist vorbei!" Dann eilte er zum Badezimmer, um endlich aus den ekligen, nach Bier stinkenden Klamotten raus zu kommen. Seinem Betreuer Zacharias den Kopf waschen, dass er ihn über diese Aktionspläne nicht früher informierte und ihm mehr Zeit zur Vorbereitung gegeben hatte, das konnte er nachher immer noch.

Kaum hatte er die Aurorenabteilung betreten, wäre er am liebsten wieder umgekehrt. So etwas musste ja passieren, er hatte es geahnt. Auf dem Weg zum Badezimmer kam ihm Aurorenlehrling Merllano entgegen. Abschätzig musterte der junge Ire die schmuddelige Gestalt, erst als er schon halb an Scrimgeour vorbei war, hielt er inne und blickte zurück.

„Chef?", fragte Merllano ungläubig.

Der Angesprochene schnaubte unwillig. „Nein, Geronimo! Aber nicht mehr lange!"

Der Lehrling hatte schon eine Entschuldigung auf den Lippen, fing jetzt aber an zu grinsen. „Ihre Freizeit muss ja äusserst abenteuerlich sein."

„Nicht halb so abenteuerlich, wie deine Undercover-Ausbildung sein wird, du Grünschnabel. Jetzt entschuldige mich, ich muss duschen", konterte der verkleidete Chef und verschwand kurz darauf im vorbereiteten Badezimmer. Merllano wartete nicht bis Scrimgeour nach einer Stunde wieder herauskam. Eilig flitze der junge Bursche zu seinem Kollegen Williamson, um zu berichten, was Scrimgeour ihm in Aussicht gestellt hatte. Er würde für Undercover Einsätze ausgebildet werden, wenn das keine aufregenden Neuigkeiten waren. Williamson kam nicht umhin, neidisch dem Iren zu gestehen, dass er noch keine Bewilligung für seine Kurse über Schutzbanne und Spurensicherung bekommen hatte. Irgendetwas im praktischen Teil bei der letzten Nahkampfprüfung stimmte nicht, aber Resultate und Entscheide waren erst in der nächsten Woche zu erwarten.

„Bei allen tollwütigen Werwölfen! Wie konntest du einwilligen, dass man mich so derart kurzfristig abgeführt und in ein dreckiges Verlies geworfen hat?", schimpfte Scrimgeour, als er frisch gewaschen im Büro eintraf und sich setzte. Vor den beiden Männern auf dem Tisch waren Früchte, Backwaren, ein Teller mit Wurst und Käse, Konfitüren und einige Fruchtsäfte bereitgestellt. Auf einem Beistelltisch stand eine Kanne mit herrlich duftendem Kaffee und auch Tee fehlte nicht.

„Normalerweise bekommt man mindesten einen halben Tag, um sich vorzubereiten. Ich war ziemlich überrumpelt und musste teilweise improvisieren."

Zacharias hatte zuerst eine beruhigende Geste gemacht. „Ach Rufus, es musste so schnell gehen, denn einer der Vagabunden hätte heute Morgen wieder freigelassen werden müssen. Nur auf Verdacht können wir solche Leute höchstens die gesetzlichen 10 Stunden inhaftieren. Du warst übrigens nie in Gefahr. Die zwei Spezialisten von der Schutzwache haben sich abgewechselt und es stand immer einer im Tarnumhang nur wenige Schritte vor deiner Zelle. Sie hätten sofort eingegriffen, wenn die Kerle auf dich losgegangen wären. Wie sie aber rapportierten, warst du überzeugend echt. Hat es denn auch wirklich geklappt? Glaubten die verbockten Häftlinge einen aus ihren eigenen Reihen vor sich zu haben und waren gesprächiger, als gegenüber allen Vernehmungsbeamten?"

Scrimgeour sah immer noch wütend auf seinen Coach. „Ist ja schön und gut, dass ich so echt wirkte. Aber was denken jetzt alle Mitarbeiter von mir, die gesehen haben, wie ich ins Verlies abgeführt wurde? Hast du das auch mal bedacht? Ich habe einen guten Ruf als unbescholtener Auror zu verlieren."

Zacharias reichte ihm einen aromatischen Tee, den er für den aufgebrachten Auror aufgegossen hatte. „Wie viele Leute standen denn da herum. Wer konnte alles sehen, dass du verhaftet wurdest?", fragte er dann gelassen.

Rufus streckte die Hand aus, um die Teetasse entgegenzunehmen, doch dann stutzte er. „Wie viele Leute? Hm … ich habe nicht so genau darauf geachtet, doch jetzt, wo du es sagst. Es schienen mir die Korridore auffällig leer. Wir sind an zwei oder drei Aufsehern vorbei gekommen, denke ich."

„Die alle ihre genauen Anweisungen hatten und unter Schweigepflicht stehen. Es ist aktenkundig, dass du unschuldig bist und nun iss", gebot ihm Zacharias und deutete auf den üppig beladenen Tisch.

Nach Ende des Rapportes und dem köstlichen Frühstück machte sich der Agent auf den Heimweg. Es wurde ein langer, erholsamer Tag für den in der letzten Zeit doch etwas arg strapazierten Scrimgeour. Nach einer Doppelschicht, wie es die Recherchen in den Apotheken und die darauf folgende Undercoveraktion darstellten, mussten zwingend vierundzwanzig Stunden verstreichen, bevor man wieder zur Arbeit eingeteilt werden durfte. Besser wäre noch eine längere Pause, wie Zacharias verlauten liess. So meinte Rufus, er käme erst morgen Mittag wieder. Heute habe er ohnehin noch eine Verabredung mit Gabriel, seinem Therapeuten. Wenn er jetzt auch nicht mehr so Probleme mit dem Vampir habe, die Gespräche mit dem einfühlsamen Mann empfinde er wohltuend und er gehe gerne zu Gabriels entspannenden Sitzungen.


	17. Hinter den Kulissen

Ganz anders sah es am selben Abend bei den Vampiren aus. Es war kein neuer Angriff auf ein Mitglied der Gesellschaft verübt worden. Dennoch waren die geflügelten Menschen in Sorge um ihren Schlossherren.

Alle Bewohner von Schloss Arundel sassen nach Einbruch der Nacht schon am Tisch und warteten auf die Eröffnung des Mahls. Nur ein schlanker Herr mit schwarzen Flügeln stand noch bei einem der Saalfenster, stützte sich auf dem Fensterbrett ab und starrte blicklos in die Ferne. Die Anwesenden hatten ihn schon eine Weile beobachtet. Auf Drängen von Ulysses erhob sich Nial Dorrell von seinem Platz und trat zu dem Fürsten ans Fenster.

„Valerius", sprach er ihn an. Doch es kam keine Reaktion, der Mann schien weit weg mit seinen Gedanken.

„László, wir warten auf dich", versuchte er es noch einmal und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des Fürsten.

Jetzt drehte dieser den Kopf und murmelte: „Ja, ja ich komme schon."

Gemeinsam kehrten sie an die gedeckte Tafel zurück und alle begannen zu essen. Die meiste Zeit musterten sie verstohlen ihr Oberhaupt. Fürst Valerius schob die Speisen auf dem Teller herum und führte nur selten die Gabel zum Mund, dafür war sein Weinglas fast ständig leer.

Leise tuschelten die etwas entfernt sitzenden Vampire über den labilen Gemütszustand von Valerius. Sein Lächeln verschwand öfters mitten im Gespräch und machte einem verhärmten Gesichtsausdruck Platz. Dinge, die er früher locker angegangen war, waren jetzt kompliziert und liessen ihn verärgert reagieren.

Dann wieder lachte er über Sachen, die für andere gar nicht so lustig waren. Kurz, László Valerius war seit Tagen nicht mehr derselbe, den sie von früher kannten.

„Er sieht aus, als würde er innerlich sterben", wagte ein jüngerer Vampir zu sagen. Seine Tischnachbarn nickten zustimmend. „Aber da er uns nicht sagt, was er braucht, ist es schwer, etwas dagegen zu tun."

Die Vorspeise war beendet und es wurde der Hauptgang aufgetragen. Währenddem die Diener im Saal waren, wurde das Gespräch unterbrochen und nur weiterhin das Geschehen beobachtet.

László blickte sich wie gehetzt um, öffnete den Mund, um seine Tischnachbarin auf etwas anzusprechen. Aber als Lady Adriana sich ihm zuwandte, konnte man direkt sehen, wie Valerius der Mut verliess. Nach ein paar unverfänglichen Floskeln lehnte er sich zurück und verfiel in Schweigen.

„Das erinnert mich an gestern, wo mich Valerius bat, ihn doch bei einem Spaziergang zu begleiten", erzählte Nial seinen Zuhörern. „Er wirkte, als habe er etwas auf dem Herzen, das er loswerden wolle. Doch als wir dann gemeinsam unterwegs waren, kam nichts. Valerius lief meist schweigend neben mir. Er sah mich wohl einige Male eindringlich an und begann auch eine Frage, brach dann aber ab und entschuldigte sich, mich belästigt zu haben."

Ähnliche Beobachtungen hatten auch andere gemacht. Der Fürst kam in solchen Situationen ins Wohnzimmer oder in einen Salon, stand eine Weile neben einem Mitbewohner, wie wenn er etwas sagen wollte. Es kam aber nie zu einem Gespräch. Immer zog sich der Schlossherr nach kurzer Zeit in eine Ecke zurück, setzte sich in einen Sessel und starrte traurig vor sich hin.

„Ich habe ihm angeboten, ihn zum Kaplan der Schlosskappelle zu begleiten, er lehnte ab", berichtete Brendan Ulysses mit einem Seitenblick zum Fürsten.

Dieser fütterte unauffällig die Hunde unter dem Tisch mit seinem Braten von seinem Teller. Auch von den anderen Speisen hatte er kaum etwas gegessen. Die Gabel mit den Nudeln schien vor dem Mund zu stocken und in seinen Augen stand ein solch deutliches Flehen um Aufmerksamkeit, das keinem verborgen bleiben konnte. Langsam senkte er den Blick, legte die volle Gabel auf den Teller zurück und schob diesen beiseite. Die leise Frage eines Saaldieners, ob er den Teller wegtragen könne, lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit der Umsitzenden auf den Fürsten. Dieser liess den Teller abräumen, versteckte sich hinter Gleichmut und meinte: „Esst ruhig weiter, hier gibt's nichts zu sehen."

Was die Vampirherren Ulysses, Dorrell und MacFingal auf der andern Seite der Tafelrunde besprachen, konnte Valerius unmöglich ahnen.

Nach der Mahlzeit wollte er mit einer Flasche Wein in seinen Turm verschwinden. Vor dem Saal wurde er aber von Mallory MacFingal erwartet.  
„Wir müssen reden László", sagte der rotblonde Vampirmann ernst.

„Können wir das auf morgen verschieben? Ich wollte noch etwas arbeiten." Valerius versuchte sich mit einem Vorwand ins Büro abzusetzen.

Doch sein Gegenüber gab ihm keine Chance.  
„László, ich will mit dir reden, und zwar jetzt!", stellte er klar. „Wir können später auch unseren Kaplan hinzuziehen, doch zuerst möchte ich mich mit dir alleine unterhalten."

Valerius blickte erstaunt in das entschlossene Gesicht des Vampirs und auch hinüber zu dem Geistlichen, der bei der Treppe wartete.  
„Nun denn Mallory, dann werd ich mit dir kommen", lenkte er ein und folgte seinem Mitbewohner hinauf in einen abgelegenen Salon. Kaplan Silvan wollte in einem Nebenzimmer warten.

Die beiden Vampire sassen sich gegenüber und Valerius schwieg weiter die Weinflasche auf dem Tisch vor sich an.

„Wie lange wolltest du warten, bis du selbst gekommen wärst?", fragte MacFingal in die Stille hinein.

„Bitte? Ich verstehe dein Problem nicht, wenn du den Wein willst, dann nimm ihn. Wenn du ein anderes Problem im Schloss hast, dann erkläre es mir", erwiderte der Fürst und rutschte unbehaglich auf seinem Polstersessel herum.

Einen Moment knurrte sein Gegenüber verärgert auf und schnappte die Weinflasche, um sie in den Barschrank zu stellen.  
„Es geht nicht um den verdammten Wein, dass du in der letzten Zeit zu viel davon trinkst, ist nur eines, das an dir auffällt", stellte MacFingal fest.

„Valerius, was ist los mit dir?" Mallory klang ehrlich besorgt, als er neben Valerius stehen blieb. Dieser sah etwas überrumpelt zu ihm auf, wischte sich fahrig übers Gesicht und murmelte automatisch seinen Spruch, den er schon so oft benutzt hatte. „Was soll mit mir los sein? Nichts, das ich nicht alleine ..."

Hier wurde er aber von seinem Kollegen unterbrochen, der sich zu ihm hinabbeugte und sich links und rechts auf den Sessellehnen abstützte.  
„László, deine Augen lügen nicht und was ich da sehe, tut mir in der Seele weh. Du bist nicht mehr du selbst", sagte er mit traurigem Kopfschütteln.

„Mallory, ich möchte niemanden betrüben. Ihr müsst euch nicht um mich sorgen." Dem Fürsten lag es fern, seinen Mitbewohnern eine Last zu sein.

Sein Kollege richtete sich wieder auf und erklärte ihm daraufhin. „Wir kennen uns nun schon so lange. Nicht so lange, wie Leostat und du euch gekannt habt, aber doch lange genug. László, bitte sag mir, wenn wir dir helfen können. Hör auf dir selbst etwas vorzumachen, du suchst Hilfe und nicht erst seit heute Abend."

Eine ganze Minute herrschte Schweigen und MacFingal beobachtete, wie sein Freund sich verzweifelt die geballte Hand auf den Mund presste, um nicht laut zu schreien. Valerius fühlte sich so elend und schwach, da er mit der Situation einfach nicht fertig wurde.

„Sag mir bitte, was ist los?", wiederholte Mallory sanft seine Frage.

„Ich habe Angst. Seit dem Tod von Amarillo möchte ich sterben und habe zugleich Angst davor", gestand Valerius mit zitternder Stimme. „Weil ... weil, ich weiss nicht ... ach ich habe Angst und Sorge, auch wegen Amarillo meinem Bruder."

Etwas irritiert runzelte der rotblonde Mann die Stirn, dann zog er seinen Sessel näher und setzte sich. „Du hast Sorge um Amarillo? Gibt es da etwas, dass ich wissen sollte? Bitte teile deine Ängste mit mir, ich werde dir zuhören."

Unsicher sah Valerius ihn von der Seite an, dann fragte er: „Sag, haben Vampire eine Seele? Wenn ja, was passiert mit ihr, wenn sie sterben, also dann wirklich tot sind, wie zum Beispiel ... du weißt schon. Ich habe nicht gebetet, als er starb, ich war zu geschockt. Es gab keine Sakramente, die er erhalten hat, deswegen fürchte ich um seine Seele."

Mallory MacFingal machte grosse Augen und liess sich dann im Sessel zurückfallen. „Uff, da bin ich jetzt etwas überfragt, aber ich meine, ich fühle mich schon beseelt. Warum genau willst du sterben? Was meinst du, wird dann besser?"

„Du gehst tief mit deinen Fragen, es ist schwer darauf zu antworten", klagte László leise.

„Bitte versuche es trotzdem", bat ihn MacFingal.

„Also, warum ich hin und wieder für mich den Tod wünsche?", murmelte der Fürst und stand auf, um etwas umherzugehen. „Wie alle wissen, traure ich sehr um Leostat, doch es ist noch mehr. Ich bin allein. Sicher, ihr hier im Schloss seid da, die Vampire in den umliegenden Ländereien meines Reviers kommen zu Besuch, ich habe Bekannte im Zaubererreich und auch in der Muggelwelt. Aber dennoch, ich habe niemanden mehr, der mir nahe steht und oft genug werde ich durch alltägliche Dinge daran erinnert, wie einsam ich bin, zu niemandem dazugehöre. Da wirst du vielleicht meinen Wunsch, Amarillo nachzufolgen, verstehen können."

Eine Weile sagte keiner der beiden etwas, Mallory sah nur sinnierend vor sich hin. Dann bat er mit einer Geste, Valerius möge sich wieder setzen. Dieser kam dem Wunsch nach, trommelte aber nervös mit den Fingern auf der Lehne herum.

„Wie du weißt, habe auch ich deinen Bruder gekannt. Bist du sicher, das Amarillo sich freuen würde, wenn du selbst Hand an dich legst?", fragte ihn jetzt MacFingal. Der wütende Blick, der ihm Valerius zuwarf, zeigte, dass er die Frage richtig formuliert hatte.

„Du weisst genau so gut wie ich, das Amarillo entsetzt darüber wäre", gab Valerius dann zu. „Es ist einfach die Sehnsucht zu jemandem zu gehören, die mir so zu schaffen macht. Die Frage was mit der Seele passiert, oder ob wir überhaupt eine haben, bringt mich zusätzlich um den Verstand. Deswegen auch die Flucht in den Alkohol."

Es wurde eine lange Sitzung in dieser Nacht und längst nicht alles konnte restlos geklärt werden. Kaplan Silvan wurde hinzugezogen, um bei den religiösen Fragen zu helfen und löste MacFingal ab. Valerius versprach seinen beiden Bezugspersonen, dass er an weiteren Gesprächen zu dem Thema teilnehmen werde und in der Zwischenzeit Tagebuch über seine Gefühle und Ängste führen würde.

Als der Fürst gegen Morgen den Salon verliess, war ihm um einiges leichter. Nur schon, dass er darüber gesprochen hatte, was ihn beschäftigte, half ihm besser damit umzugehen. László schämte sich auch nicht, an der Schulter des Kaplans vor Erleichterung geweint zu haben, als dieser von der Erlösung Amarillos sprach und Valerius ihn dann in seine Arme zog. Er war nicht mehr alleine, sondern hatte Unterstützung erhalten.


	18. Um ein Haar

In aller Ruhe trat Scrimgeour aus dem Kamin und sah sich im Atrium um. Waren etwa die Fachleute eingetroffen, welche den Brunnen der magischen Geschwister renovieren sollten? Es sah fast so aus, denn der Magier wurde für einen neuen Anstrich vorbereitet. Überall wurde mit Planen abgedeckt, was nicht golden angepinselt werden sollte.

Plötzlich erhielt der löwenmähnige Mann einen derben Stoss in den Rücken und jemand hinter ihm fluchte: „Beim dreibeinigen Höllenhund, einen Schritt beiseite wäre wohl zu viel gewesen!"

Rufus drehte sich erschrocken um und stand Moody gegenüber, dessen magisches Auge hektisch zwischen dem Kamin, aus dem er eben kam, und Scrimgeour hin und her blickte. Eilig ging er aus dem Weg, bevor der Nächste aus dem Kamin herausschoss und Moody anrempelte. Mad Eye bedachte ihn mit einem äusserst unfreundlichen Blick und machte sich dann auf zum Dienst.

Sich zum Dienst melden wollte Rufus ja auch, deshalb wandte er dem Brunnen den Rücken zu und machte sich auf den Weg zum Teambüro, wo die Dienstpläne und Tagesaufträge an der Pinnwand hingen.

Nach dem Rapport über das Erlauschte im Kerker hatten dann die Richter die Genehmigung für ein Verhör der Vagabunden unter Veritaserum erteilt. Die Protokolle derselben und auch zwei Aufträge für Scrimgeour lagen bereit. Nachdem Rufus die ganzen Dokumente genau studiert hatte, sah er auf und rief durch den Raum: „Hey Dawlish und Proudfoot, ihr könnt Lose ziehen."

Die beiden Auroren tauschten neugierige Blicke und Dawlish fragte: „Was dürfen wir auslosen? Wer dir deinen Kaffee hinterher tragen darf?"

„Nein, den hatte ich schon, danke", erwiderte Scrimgeour und deutete nun auf Merllano, der gerade zur Türe herein kam. „Wem unser junger Bengel hier nachschleichen soll, ohne bemerkt zu werden, das wollte ich wissen."

Merllano blieb interessiert neben der Tafel stehen und las ´_verdeckte Ermittlung / Phase eins_´ hinter seinem Namen.

Aber noch jemand hatte die Tafel studiert.

„Auch ich habe Dienst und Lernbegleitung als Auftrag", räsonierte Mad-Eye Moody, worauf Merllano flehentlich zu Dawlish blickte.

Aus der Patsche half ihm aber der Teamchef. „Wenn das so ist", entschied Scrimgeour, „dann darf Merllano die Lose ziehen und sich überraschen lassen, wer ihm die erste Lektion mit den Feinheiten des heimlichen Beobachtens beibringt."

Interessiert sahen die drei Auroren zu, wie der junge Ire zu dem Schreibtisch ging. Dort hatte Teamleiter Scrimgeour drei Kärtchen mit den Namen Dawlish, Moody und Proudfoot verdeckt vor sich liegen.

„Beginnt hier das Abenteuer, das Sie mir gestern versprochen haben?", fragte der Lehrling mit unsicherem Lächeln.

Rufus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht, sieh nach."

Das Grinsen seines Chefs, als er die Hand auf das mittlere Kärtchen legte, verunsicherte Merllano und er wechselte rasch zu der Karte auf der linken Seite. Jetzt lachte nicht nur Scrimgeour, sondern auch Proudfoot. Moody war hinter Merllano getreten und sah ihm über die Schulter auf die Karte, die der junge Mann jetzt aufdeckte.

„Dawlish!", rief Merllano erleichtert und ging zu dem Auror, den er gerade per Los gezogen hatte.

Mad Eye aber beobachtete Scrimgeour, der die Tagespläne der einzelnen Mitarbeiter noch mal überflog.

„Williamson hat Nachhilfe in Verwandlung für die anstehende Meisterprüfung in diesem Fach, Xavier wäre für Flugunfallverhütung und Jagdbesenreparatur eingeteilt, Helena sollte in Kürze eine Appariersperre allein hinbekommen und Flavio könnte man noch den Umgang mit Bannflüchen genauer zeigen. Soll ich dir auch Lose bereit machen oder weißt du schon, wem du Unterricht gibst?"

So reagierte der Leiter auf die unausgesprochene Frage von Moody. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf und meinte, heute sei Flugsicherheit in seinem Programm.

Nachdem seine Crew und Mad-Eye das Teambüro verlassen hatten, um an die Arbeit zu gehen, begab sich Scrimgeour auf die neue Fährte, die sich durch die Undercoveraktion ergeben hatte. Mit einigen guten Tipps über Hunde und dick bandagierten Unterarmen schlich sich der Auror auf das Anwesen mit den Zwingern des dubiosen Züchters. Für den Notfall hatte er wohl einen Durchsuchungsbefehl, denn wegen Hausfriedensbruch nun mit Grund eingesperrt werden, wollte er gewiss nicht. Aber wenn er ohne von den Tätern gesehen zu werden die Beweise holen konnte, umso besser und keiner wurde zu früh gewarnt.

Bedrohliches Knurren liess Rufus herumfahren und einen Arm schützend vor sein Gesicht halten. Rechts von ihm hinter einem hohen Maschendrahtzaun stand eine grosse Dogge und fletschte die Zähne. Rufus atmete tief durch und befahl dem Hund ruhig, aber bestimmt, sich zu setzen. Er durfte nur keine Angst zeigen und sich verunsichert verhalten, sonst würde das Tier erst recht misstrauisch. Tatsächlich schien es zu funktionieren. Nach dem dritten gebieterischen Befehl des Aurors, hörte die Dogge auf zu knurren und drehte sich weg. Nun gut, es war zwar nicht „Sitz" wie befohlen, aber Scrimgeour konnte seinen Weg unbehelligt fortsetzen. Jetzt achtete er aber darauf, den Gittern der Zwinger nicht zu nahe zu kommen. Es war unnötig, dass er die Tiere in den anderen Zwingern, die er nicht durchsuchen wollte, auch noch nervös machte.

Hm, in der dritten Reihe die achte Box, dort sollte das Versteck sein. Gerade als der Spion sein Ziel erreicht hatte, ging beim Haus die Terrassentüre auf und man hörte zwei Männer miteinander reden.

„Scheisse!", fluchte Scrimgeour lautlos vor sich hin. Kamen sie jetzt, um die heisse Ware aus dem Zwinger zu räumen? Sollte er so kurz vor dem Erfolg noch auffliegen und müsste dann offiziell das ganze Anwesen durchsuchen? Sich auf sein Bauchgefühl verlassend entschied er, noch einige Augenblicke abzuwarten und versteckte sich hinter einem nahen Gartenhaus. Die Stimmen verstummten und über den Gartenweg kamen Schritte näher. Nun waren mit einem Mal auch die ganzen Hunde zu hören, die hier lebten. Winselnd, fiepend und kläffend begrüssten sie den Mann, welcher zu den Zwingern kam.

Verstohlen schielte Scrimgeour um die Ecke des Gartenhauses und atmete erleichtert aus. Es war nur einer der Männer und er hatte einen grossen Futtersack bei sich. Die Meute von Doggen und Schäferhunden wurde gefüttert, weiter nichts. Abwartend blieb der Auror in seinem Versteck und beobachtete, wie der Besitzer von Zwinger zu Zwinger ging und jedem seiner Schützlinge die passende Futterration in seinen Napf füllte. Endlich waren alle Hunde bedient und der Züchter verschwand wieder im Haus. Einige Minuten vergingen und Scrimgeour kauerte immer noch hinter dem kleinen Holzhaus.

Erst als er sicher war, dass niemand zurückkommen würde, erhob er sich, schlich sich zum zweiten Mal zu dem beschriebenen Hundezwinger und knackte in wenigen Sekunden das Schloss. Zu seinem Erstaunen war zwar auch hier der Napf mit Futter gefüllt, doch es war kein Hund da, der daraus frass. Seltsame Sache, war das etwa nur zur Täuschung, dass man dachte, alle Zwinger seien bewohnt? Immer noch sehr vorsichtig schob der Auror die Türe auf und betrat die Box. Nichts! Keine Bewegung, keinerlei Lebenszeichen von einem möglichen Bewohner war auszumachen. Auch als Scrimgeour mit dem Fuß probehalber den Futternapf etwas anstiess und herumschob, kam kein Hund, um sein Fressen zu verteidigen.

Mit einem Schulterzucken schloss Rufus die Türe und begann, sich die Aufbauten auf der Hundehütte näher anzusehen. Normalerweise befanden sich in diesen Kisten die Pflegeartikel wie Bürsten, Kämme, Decken und evtl. ein Erste Hilfe Set für Hunde. Doch hier waren in dem Behälter nur eine Holzschatulle, welche wahrscheinlich den Speculor enthielt, und zwei Leinensäcke mit klobigem Inhalt.

Der Schnüffler konnte nur die Schatulle einstecken und einen der Säcke herausheben. Den Inhalt näher zu untersuchen, war nicht mehr möglich. Kaum hatte er die Ware in den Händen, schoss ein grauer Schatten aus der Hundehütte und fiel den Eindringling mit gebleckten Zähnen an. Da half kein gebieterisches „Aus!", der abgerichtete Hirtenhund verbiss sich in den bandagierten Arm des Aurors und zerrte wild an dem Stoff.

Furcht wallte in Rufus hoch, als er die Kraft des Tieres bemerkte und die Zähne beim Zubeissen selbst durch alle Schutzpolster hindurch zu spüren waren. Mühsam kämpfte er sich bis zur Türe, trat rückwärts ins Freie und schlug dann den Eisenrahmen dem Hund gegen den Kopf, damit er seinen Arm los liess. Der Hund aber jaulte nur und hielt ihn weiter fest. Himmel Donnerwetter! So alarmierte er nur den Besitzer und kam doch nicht weg.

Verzweifelt zog Rufus seinen Zauberstab. Eigentlich sollte er bei diesem Auftrag nicht zaubern, um sich nicht zu verraten, aber unter diesen Umständen wurde dies wohl hinfällig. Im selben Augenblick, als er seinen Zauberstab hob, um auf den bissigen Vierbeiner zu zielen, fiel eine dunkle Gestalt neben ihm vom Himmel.

Scrimgeour hatte nicht einmal mehr Zeit, um zusammenzuzucken. Die Gestalt sprühte irgendetwas auf den Hund, der winselnd in seine Hütte flüchtete, und riss dann Rufus mit einem heftigen Ruck zu sich heran. „Sei still und halte dich fest!", gebot ihm eine bekannte Stimme leise. Kaum war er dem Befehl nachgekommen, schoss der Besen, auf dem seine Retterin sass, auf und davon. Als der Züchter aus dem Haus trat und zu den Hundezwingern blickte, war von den beiden nichts mehr zu sehen.


	19. Auf Freiers Füssen

Etwa zwei Kilometer weiter weg hing Rufus immer noch neben dem Besen, umklammerte Tonks Taille und bat sie keuchend vor Anstrengung ihn runter zu lassen. Die Last des Sackes erschwerte das Festhalten enorm.

Nymphadora legte sofort einen kurzen Zwischenhalt ein, bei dem ihr Chef hinter ihr auf den Besen klettern konnte. Der Flug zurück ins Ministerium verlief schweigend. Erst als die Pilotin gelandet war, legte Rufus einen Arm um Tonks Schultern, drückte die junge Frau an sich und murmelte ein aufrichtiges „Danke" in ihr Ohr.

Tonks war etwas überrumpelt von der intensiven Geste und brauchte einen Augenblick, um zu reagieren.

Eine Hand auf Rufus' Oberarm gelegt, erwiderte sie: „Das habe ich gerne gemacht."

Der Mann mit der Löwenmähne sah ihr noch einen Moment in die Augen, schluckte und senkte den Kopf. „Gehen wir rein?", fragte er dann seine Begleiterin. Diese nickte, so betraten sie Seite an Seite das Ministerium und auch die Aurorenzentrale. Die neugierigen Blicke von Moody, Xavier, Proudfoot und Zacharias, die sie durch ihre gemeinsame Rückkehr auf sich zogen, ignorierten sie. Erst als Tonks ihren Chef wie selbstverständlich zu einem Stuhl schob, die zerfetzen Bandagen von Rufus' Armen abwickelte und dieser sie widerstandslos gewähren liess, fragten seine Kollegen, ob sich Scrimgeour bei seinem Einsatz verletzt habe.

Der Löwe schüttelte schweigend den Kopf, während er Tonks zusah, wie sie die Schutzpolster entfernte und seine Arme nach Kratzern absuchte. Die dadurch entstehende Pause, um durchzuatmen und sich zu sammeln, nahm Scrimgeour gerne an. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis beide im Rapportbüro erschienen und ihren Bericht über den Einsatz ablieferten. Wie Tonks auf die Idee gekommen war, ohne Anweisung einfach Scrimgeour auf seinem Einsatz zu folgen, das erzählte sie ihm nur unter vier Augen. Ihre Gründe mussten sehr überzeugend gewesen sein. Statt Tadel wegen unerlaubter Einmischung erntete sie Lob für perfektes Timing.

Zacharias, der den Unterricht der Jungmannschaft etwas im Auge behalten wollte, betrat das Vorzimmer der Unterrichtsräume. Durch die Fenster konnte man zusehen, ohne zu sehr zu stören.

Der kleine Schulungsraum zu seiner Linken war leer bis auf einen einzelnen Lehrling, der neben einem Schreibtisch stand und nach vorne an die Tafel blickte.

Sein Ausbilder hatte ihm gerade eine wichtige Frage gestellt und er wollte die richtige Lösung finden. Für Merllano begann die Undercoverlehre zuerst mal mit Theorie.

_Sehen ohne gesehen zu werden!_

_Hören ohne gehört zu werden!_

Das waren zwei der Leitsätze, die er zu Beginn der Stunde zwanzigmal laut hatte vorsagen müssen. Undercover war kein Spiel, schon gar nicht, wenn der Verfolgte den Undercoveragenten entdeckte und sich dann selbst verdeckt an diesen anschlich.

Der rothaarige Schüler musterte die Bilder von Thestral, Hippogreif, Muggelauto und Fahrenden Ritter, die an der Tafel hingen. Dann blickte er auf die Landkarte auf dem Schreibtisch neben sich, welche die bewaldete Landschaft um ein Bauerndorf zeigte, wo sich die verdächtige Person angeblich am Waldrand entlang bewegte.

Etwas abseits stand Dawlish und erwartete gespannt die Antwort auf die Frage, mit was der Schüler sich der Zielperson nähern wolle. Welches Reisemittel wäre am besten, um zu dem Ort zu kommen, an welchem sich die verdächtige Person aufhielt.

Seufzend schob Merllano die Landkarte zur Seite und meinte dann: „Das idealste Reisemittel, der Thestral, ist mir noch verwehrt. Ich habe noch niemanden sterben sehn und kann mit einem für mich unsichtbaren Tier nichts anfangen. Zudem weiss ich nicht, ob die Zielperson den Thestral sehen könnte. So ist es am besten, wenn ich mit einem Hippogreif anreise, der macht nicht so einen Lärm wie der Fahrende Ritter und ist nicht so langsam wie ein Muggelauto auf unebener Waldstrasse."

Dawlish notierte sich etwas auf seinem Lehrplan und nickte. „Eine gute und ausführliche Antwort. Jetzt erkläre bitte kurz den korrekten Umgang mit einem Hippogreif und auch wie du genau anfliegen willst. Also auf der Karte zeigen, welche Route du beim Anflug wählst und wo du zu landen gedenkst."

Das aktive Beschleichen im Gelände war heute nur kurz im Lehrplan von Dawlish notiert. Eine intensivere Lektion würde erst morgen stattfinden. Zacharias grüsste Lehrer und Lehrling durch die Scheibe, als sie ihn bemerkten, ging dann aber bald, um Merllano nicht abzulenken.

Zurück in der Abteilung der Strafverfolgungsbehörde war ein reger Austausch von Informationen zu bemerken. Die Untersuchungsbeamten waren im Laufe des Tages mit dem Inhalt des Leinensackes beschäftigt, welchen Scrimgeour hatte mitgehen lassen. Da waren erst mal die Panzer von Smaragdschildkröten, von denen bereits einige zersägt und zu Deckeln von edlen Schmuckkästchen verarbeitet waren. Dann lagen auch noch zwei Dracheneier in dem Sack, welche gut verpackt und beide schon mit der Empfängeradresse versehen waren.

Der Hundezüchter sass gewaltig in der Klemme, denn es wurden zwei weitere Ermittlungsbeamte zu dem Grundstück geschickt, kaum dass man dem Besitzer erste illegale Tätigkeiten hatte nachweisen können.

Der _Speculor_, den Rufus bei seinem Einsatz auch sichergestellt hatte, würde erst gesichtet, wenn alle Beweismittel beisammen waren. So konnte Scrimgeour, nachdem sich Tonks vergewisserte hatte, dass er wohlauf war, erst mal Feierabend machen. Tonks selbst ging in ihre wohlverdiente Pause und würde erst für den Nachtpikettdienst zurück ins Ministerium kommen.

Gegen Abend, nach Ende seines Unterrichts, stand Aurorenschüler Merllano in der Kantine vor einer jungen Frau und redete bittend auf sie ein. Doch das Gespräch schien nicht so zu verlaufen, wie der rothaarige Ire es sich wünschte. Die junge Dame schüttelte den Kopf und gab die Karte, welche sie vorhin bekommen hatte, wieder zurück. Noch bevor der junge Bursche einen weiteren Versuch starten konnte, liess sie ihn stehen und gesellte sich wieder zu ihren Freundinnen.

Auch Williamson, der wenig später zu Merllano stiess, um gemeinsam mit ihm zu Abend zu essen, konnte die Stimmung des zurückgewiesenen Jünglings nicht heben.

„Zu was wolltest du Sonja denn einladen?", fragte er neugierig.

„Zu einem Konzert mit keltischer Musik. Ich dachte es werde ein netter Abend mit ihr", antwortete Merllano und blickte von dem Konzertticket zu dem langhaarigen Auror, welcher gerade hinter ihm durchging.

Als Rufus den verletzen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines Schüler bemerkte, blieb er mit seinem Teller stehen und erkundigte sich.

„Was hat sie denn genau gesagt?"

Merllano war überrascht von dem Interesse seines Chefs und antwortete wahrheitsgemäss: „Sie habe keine Lust zu dem Konzert zu gehen, ich könne die Karte behalten."

Als Scrimgeour daraufhin schmunzelte, räsonierte sein Schüler beleidigt: „Jetzt lachen Sie mich auch aus! Genau wie Sonja, ich glaube, sie mag mich nicht."

Williamson schaute seufzend zu dem Mädchen hinüber und bemerkte, dass Sonja soeben seinem Kollegen einen nachdenklichen Blick zuwarf. Schien sie ihre Absage etwa zu bedauern?

„Aber Merllano", beschwichtige Rufus gerade den jungen Iren. „Das ist jetzt etwas übertrieben. Wenn du genau überlegst, hat die junge Dame nicht dich abgewiesen, sondern den Konzertbesuch heute Abend."

Merllano stocherte noch immer missmutig in seinem Essen herum, liess sich diese Sichtweise aber durch den Kopf gehen. Da nun auch Williamson meinte, Sonja sehe gar nicht so desinteressiert aus, wagte der Verehrer doch noch mal zu seiner Favoritin hinüberzuschielen. Da nun alle drei Männer rüberguckten, fühlte sich die junge Sonja ertappt, blinzelte nervös und wandte sich verlegen lächelnd ab.

„Warum musstet ihr denn gleichzeitig hinschauen?", reklamierte der irische Bursche. Er hatte durchaus bemerkt, wie Sonja rot wurde, als sich ihre Blicke trafen. „Jetzt habt ihr sie verscheucht."

Scrimgeour lachte leise über den besorgten Vorwurf. „Wohl kaum, eher neugierig gemacht, was wir hier über sie sprechen. Denn, dass sie das Thema ist, war unmöglich zu übersehen."

Das Nachtessen der drei Männer verlief relativ ruhig. Geredet wurde nicht mehr viel, umso mehr beobachtet. Am Schluss verschenkte Merllano das Ticket an Scrimgeour, da der ihm in Mädchenfragen geholfen habe. Sonja wäre für ihn jetzt nur noch interessanter, als vor ihrer zweideutigen Absage. Das Geld von Scrimgeour für das Ticket wollte er nicht annehmen.

Kopfschüttelnd überliess der Erwachsene die beiden Jünglinge sich selbst und begab sich auf den Weg nach Brentwood, um sich für die ungeplante Abendunterhaltung herzurichten.

In Lyminster, da war er jetzt noch nie. Dass es da eine Konzerthalle gab, war dem Auror daher nicht bekannt. Zu Hause hatte er zuerst seine Arbeitskleidung weggelegt und war unter die Dusche gestiegen. Während das warme Wasser über seinen Körper rann und er sich die Haare wusch, überlegte Rufus, was er nachher anziehen sollte.

Das weinrote Rüschenhemd und die dunkelgrauen Wildlederhosen waren klar. Doch sollte er nun den roten Samtmantel oder doch besser den grauen Reiseumhang mit weinroten Ziernähten nehmen?

Wenig später, beim Anziehen vor dem Spiegel, hatte Scrimgeour schnell seine Entscheidung getroffen. Roter Samt passte nicht zu ihm, er war kein König. Also hüllte er sich in den farblich weniger hervorstechenden grausilbernen Umhang mit den Ziernähten und schlüpfte in bequeme Wildlederstiefel.

Lymnister hatte wirklich keine Konzerthalle, wie Scrimgeour kurz nach dem Apparieren feststellen musste.

Mit dem Konzertticket in der Hand marschierte er in die Richtung, welche ihm ein Einwohner Lyminsters gewiesen hatte. Am Dorfrand angelangt, blickte sich Rufus leicht irritiert um. Keine Häuser, kein Gehöft, worin ein Dorfkonzert hätte stattfinden können. In einiger Entfernung war zwischen den Bäumen undeutlich ein Turm zu erkennen. Möglich, dass sich dort ein Schloss befand, doch Scrimgeour dachte nicht weiter darüber nach. Zu seiner rechten Seite fand er den erwähnten Fusspfad, welcher ihn zu einem Amphitheater führte. Ach hier fand das Konzert statt! Etwa zwei Drittel des Theaters waren schon mit Zuschauern besetzt. An den Eingängen warteten Helfer, um den Leuten den Weg zu ihrem reservierten Sitzplatz zu zeigen. Dankbar nahm Rufus diesen Service an, denn zwischen den vielen Besuchern die richtige Nummer zu finden, war nicht so einfach.

Bald sass der seltene Konzertbesucher auf den bequemen Kissen der Steinbank und wartete gespannt auf den Beginn des Konzertes. Wie er so den Blick über die Menge schweifen liess, stutze er plötzlich. Hatten die Zuschauer dort drüben wirklich einen Hund mit dabei? Auch, dass die Männer auf den VIP-Plätzen ihre weitgeschnittenen Umhänge nicht ablegten, weckte seine Neugierde. Es waren zwei grosse persische Windhunde, welche die vier Männer unauffällig von den anderen Zuschauern abschirmten. Als einer der Herren den Kopf in seine Richtung drehte, erkannte ihn Scrimgeour wieder. Das war ja ein Ding! Fürst Valerius sass mitten in all den Muggeln hier im Theater und keiner schien etwas zu merken.

Ob er und seine Begleiter öfters an solchen Veranstaltungen teilnahmen? Nach seinem lockeren Auftreten und der Gelassenheit seiner Begleitung zu urteilen, war es nicht der erste Ausflug dieser Art. Die Hunde, welchen Scrimgeour auch schon im Schloss begegnet war, wussten anscheinend genau, was sie zu tun hatten. Geschickt hielten sie die Muggel davon ab, der Gruppe zu nahe zu kommen. So lief diese auch kaum Gefahr, dass die Flügel unter den Umhängen oder gar ihre Zähne sie als Vampire entlarvten. Rufus musste unwillkürlich grinsen, als er an das Geschrei der Leute dachte, falls diese die Vampire als solche erkennen würden.

Valerius hatte Scrimgeour offensichtlich ebenfalls entdeckt und nahm dessen Grinsen als Gruss. Auf jeden Fall hob er die Hand und grüsste lächelnd zurück, jedoch ohne dabei den Mund zu öffnen.

Durch das aufflammende Licht auf der Freilichtbühne und die ersten Takte der Musik wurde die Aufmerksamkeit der Zuschauer auf den Konzertbeginn gelenkt. Der eigenwillige Musikstiel der keltischen Folklore faszinierte den Auror immer mehr, je länger er den Sängern und Sängerinnen zuhörte. Schade, dass Sonja abgelehnt hatte, die beiden jungen Leute hatten wirklich etwas verpasst. So sanft die Melodien auch waren, der Rhythmus und die ausdrucksstarken Stimmen waren mitreissend, fantastisch. Zusammen mit dem jeweiligen Bühnenbild und der variierenden Aufstellung der Darsteller entführten die Darbietungen die Zuschauer in eine andere Welt.

Rufus lehnte sich zurück und genoss die Vorstellung in vollen Zügen. Eben betraten einige Frauen als Feen verkleidet die Bühne und hiessen ihre Königin willkommen. Die junge Frau wirkte so zierlich, so rein, als stamme sie wirklich aus dem Feenreich. Sanft und doch voller Inbrunst sang die Feenkönigin von dem Land _Caledonia_, wo sie lebten und auch wie die Feen ihre Heimat über alles liebten. Begleitet wurde die Gruppe nur durch Klavier und Harfenmusik. Scrimgeour liess sich von den Erzählungen der Feen ergriffen davontragen, ja er geriet regelrecht ins Träumen. So war Rufus auch fast enttäuscht, als das Lied zu Ende ging und mit ihm auch der Konzertanlass. Von dem Zauber noch ganz gefangen, blieb er eine Weile sitzen und liess die Melodie in sich nachklingen.

So war Scrimgeour einer der Letzten, welcher das Amphitheater verliess. Auf dem Rückweg über den Fusspfad ins Dorf bemerkte er die junge Frau, welche auf der Bühne die Feenkönigin dargestellt hatte. Offensichtlich hatte der junge Mann neben ihr ernsthaft ein Auge auf sie geworfen und machte ihr den Hof. Amüsiert über die intensiven Bemühungen des Jünglings bei der Schönen zu landen, blieb Rufus einen Augenblick stehen. Bei näherem Betrachten der Szene wurde aber rasch klar, dass die Frau sich eher belästigt fühlte. Ihr Freier wollte den Korb, den sie ihm gab, nicht akzeptieren. Er wurde fast schon zudringlich und die bedrängte Frau sah sich Hilfe suchend um. Noch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, trat der Auror zwischen die beiden.

„Lass gut sein Junge, die Lady will nichts von dir", wiess Scrimgeour den Freier zurecht. Beim Anblick des stattlichen Herrn, welcher sich einmischte, knurrte der junge Mann den vermeintlichen Rivalen drohend an. Trat aber im nächsten Moment einen Schritt zurück, als ob er in Scrimgeour eine Autoritätsperson erkannt hatte. Dies obwohl der Auror sein Abzeichen gar nicht bei sich trug. Rufus hatte in dem Sekundenbruchteil der offenen Drohung die spitzen Eckzähne seines Gegenübers wohl bemerkt. Ausgerechnet mit einer Fledermaus musste er sich anlegen. Dennoch gab er nicht nach, auch Vampire hatten sich jungen Damen gegenüber anständig zu benehmen. Der Auror blieb weiterhin stehen, blickte aber wachsam zwischen der Fledermaus und der jungen Dame hin und her.

Der Jüngling versuchte, die Dame seiner Wahl nun zu einem Spaziergang im nahegelegenen Park zu überreden. Die Frau aber schüttelte den Kopf, bedankte sich bei Scrimgeour und zog sich dann zurück.

Den Vampir, welcher laut überlegte, an welche alternative Person er sich wenden sollte, ignorierte der Auror nach Möglichkeit. Er drehte ihm sogar den Rücken zu und sah versonnen der Feenkönigin nach, wie sie zum Dorf zurückkehrte. Das ständige Geplapper des enttäuschten Freiers ging ihm langsam auf die Nerven.

Gerade fasste Scrimgeour den Entschluss dem Charmeur mal ordentlich die Leviten zu lesen und ihm beizubringen, wie man sich in der Öffentlichkeit zu benehmen hatte. Genau in dem Moment verstummte die geschwätzige Fledermaus hinter ihm abrupt. Konnte er Gedanken lesen? Auch gut, so war das Thema erledigt.

Scrimgeour strich seine Robe glatt und wollte sich entfernen. Da stupste ihn etwas am Po und es fühlte sich an, als würde eine Hand über die Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel streichen. Das war ja wohl die Höhe, von wegen eine alternative Person suchen! Dieser dreiste Kerl machte sich jetzt tatsächlich an ihn ran! Rufus versteifte sich unter der Berührung, drehte sich reflexartig um und verpasste dem unverschämten Burschen eine schallende Ohrfeige.

„Was erlauben Sie sich? Behalten Sie Ihre Pfoten gefälligst bei sich!", wetterte der Auror los, stockte dann aber und sah geschockt auf sein Gegenüber.

Es war gar nicht mehr der jugendliche Freier. Vor Rufus stand Fürst Valerius und hielt sich die Wange. Einige Sekunden rührte sich keiner der beiden Männer, dann wandte sich Valerius wortlos ab und flog dem jungen Vampir nach, den er schon vorher mit einer stummen Geste nach Hause geschickt hatte.

Noch bevor Scrimgeour die abstruse Fantasie eines grapschenden Adeligen weiter spinnen konnte, schubste ihn wieder etwas am Bein und wenig später zottelte ein eleganter Windhund den Vampiren nach in Richtung Schloss. Ach du Schande! Der Haushund des Fürsten hatte ihn „begrapscht" und er hatte ... Was für ein Malheur! Es war Rufus gar nicht mehr Wohl in seiner Haut, wie würde der Fürst in Zukunft auf sein Erscheinen reagieren?

Noch ganz durcheinander apparierte er ins Ministerium statt nach Hause und betrat sein Büro ohne mit den Kollegen, die er unterwegs traf, auch nur ein Wort zu wechseln. Wenig später klappte die Tür und Tonks gesellte sich zu ihm.

Seltsam, dass die Aurorin immer spürte, wenn er ein Problem hatte. Auch jetzt sah sie nur kurz zu Scrimgeour, dann fragte sie direkt: „Was ist danebengegangen?"

Ihr Gegenüber murmelte ohne aufzublicken: „Nichts, ich bin bloss ein völliger Idiot."

Jetzt lachte Nymphadora leise und fragte: „Wie zeigte sich denn das, das mit dem Idioten?"

Rufus sah zu der Aurorin, dann wieder weg.

„Ich habe eben Fürst Valerius eine runtergehauen, mitten ins Gesicht", gestand er beschämt.

Nun lachte Tonks nicht mehr, sie machte nur grosse Augen. „Ei und warum denn so was?"

„Ich dachte, der flirtende Junge ... aber eigentlich war's der Hund", stammelte Scrimgeour frustriert und raufte sich die Haare.

Tonks blickte verwirrt zu ihrem Chef und setzte sich dann zu ihm an den Schreibtisch. „Also noch mal von vorne. Was hat dich veranlasst Schläge auszuteilen und erst noch an Leute, die gar nicht an dem Ort sein sollten, wo du eben warst."

Rufus seufzte schwer, bevor er sein Missgeschick im Detail vor Tonks beichtete.


	20. Falke von Arundel

Der geohrfeigte Fürst hingegen hatte keine Zeit, sich länger über das Verhalten von Scrimgeour Gedanken zu machen. Schon als er sich seinem Zuhause, dem Schloss, näherte, ahnte er, dass etwas vorgefallen sein musste. Seine drei Kollegen, welche schon vor ihm vom Konzert zurückgekehrt waren, flatterten nervös um die Türme. Aber auch alle anderen geflügelten Schlossbewohner standen auf den Dächern. Selbst Padraig hatte das Schloss verlassen und befand sich auf der Zugbrücke, von wo er sich besorgt nach seinem Herrn umsah.

László landete bei seinem Pagen, welcher ihm den Umhang abnahm und mit düsterer Mine verkündete: „Wir haben Besuch."

Valerius schritt mit ungutem Gefühl durch das Burgtor, um zu sehen, was ihn erwartete.

Als sein Blick auf die Besucher fiel, blieb er abrupt stehen und stöhnte innerlich auf. Fremde! Drei revierfremde Vampire standen im Innenhof und blockierten seinen Weg zur Eingangstüre. Vorneweg ein stattlicher Herr mit kurzen, grauscheckigen Flügeln und grimmigem Gesichtsausdruck. Weder er noch seine Begleiter reagierten auf eine höfliche Begrüssung von Seiten des Fürsten.

Als Valerius auf die Gruppe zuging, um sein Recht zum Zutritt ins Schloss zu fordern, erhob der Fremde seine Flügel in Drohhaltung. Das, was Valerius schon vom ersten Moment an geahnt hatte, schien einzutreffen.

Ein fremder Vampirlord aus weiter entferntem Gebiet machte dem Fürsten von Arundel sein Revier streitig. Eine friedliche Einigung war unter diesen Vorzeichen wohl kaum in Betracht zu ziehen. Der herausgeforderte Schlossherr seufzte, entfaltete nun auch seine Schwingen und erwiderte die Drohung des Eindringlings.

Aufgeregtes Wispern war von den Dächern herab zu vernehmen, als Valerius die Herausforderung annahm und die Kontrahenten begannen, sich taxierend zu umkreisen. Dem ungeschriebenen Gesetz folgend, hielten sich die beiden Begleiter des Fremden raus und zogen sich bis zum Burgtor zurück.

Das lauernde Schreiten währte jedoch nicht lange. Plötzlich blieben die beiden Männer stehen und Sekunden später stiegen sie jäh in die Höhe. Die erste Attacke des gescheckten Angreifers zeugte von grausamer Brutalität, versuchte er doch mit einem wilden Biss Valerius' Kehle zu zerfetzen.

Glücklicherweise konnte der Fürst kontern, so krachten lediglich die gebleckten Zähne der beiden aufeinander, ohne dass es zu Verletzungen kam. Mit einem Ruck lösten sie ihre Umklammerung und wirbelten mit heftigem Flügelrauschen in einem grotesken Tanz in der Arena des Innenhofes herum. Dem angegriffenen Schlossherren gelang es zwar jede weitere Beissattacke geschickt abzulenken. Doch gewinnen konnte er die Auseinandersetzung so natürlich nicht.

Padraig wurde es alleine vom Zuschauen schon angst und bange. Einmal war László gezwungen so schnell rückwärts auszuweichen, dass er fast mit einem der Türme kollidierte. Etliche Ziegel lösten sich, als Valerius über einen Dachfirst neben dem Turm schrammte und auf der anderen Seite des Gebäudes verschwand. Die jüngeren Vampire mussten von den älteren, erfahrenen Flügelträgern gemahnt werden, nicht einzugreifen.

Diese Herausforderung galt nur dem Ranghöchsten unter ihnen. Valerius musste allein damit fertig werden oder gehen.

Sicher, viele von den ansässigen Vampiren wären bestürzt über einen solchen Ausgang, doch so waren nun mal die Gesetze.

Mit Fauchen und Knurren warf sich der Fremde auf sein Opfer, umklammerte seine Beine und versuchte nach dem Flügel des Fürsten zu greifen. Der Graue scheute auch vor miesen Tricks nicht zurück. Wenn es ihm gelang, Valerius einen oder beide Flügel an den Leib zu drücken, würde der Fürst abstürzen und läge am Boden.

Dieses Vorhaben gelang jedoch nicht. Mit Mühe entriss ihm der Bedrängte seine Schwingen und flog mit Absicht gegen die Hofmauer. Durch den Aufprall musste der Angreifer loslassen, aber auch Valerius zog sich weitere Prellungen zu. Beim Versuch wieder Höhe zu gewinnen, wirkten Lászlós Bewegungen jetzt unkoordiniert, leicht zitterig und beim Fliegen sackte er immer wieder ab. Frohlockend bemerkte der Fremde die Schwäche seines Kontrahenten. Jetzt lag der Ausgang des Kampfes auf Messers Schneide. Vermochte der angeschlagene Fürst einen weiteren Angriff zu kontern?

Besorgt beobachtete Padraig, wie sein Herr trotz der Schmerzen, die er haben musste, immer höher in den Himmel stieg. Sein Gegner wertete dies als ein Aufgeben und zog siegessicher seine Kreise über den Innenhof.

Da! Ein dumpfer Schlag, ein Körper, der zu Boden ging, ein erschrockenes Aufkeuchen unter den Zuschauern und das Duell war beendet. Nicht der verletzte Fürst war abgestürzt, was viele im ersten Moment befürchteten.

Valerius hatte seine grössere Flügelspannweite und höhere Geschicklichkeit bei den Flugmanövern zu seinem Vorteil genutzt, um ein perfektes Falkenhiebmanöver auszuführen. Wegen seiner Blessuren hatte er für den Anlauf lediglich etwas länger gebraucht.

Der graue geflügelte Herr konnte seinem rasenden Sturzflug nicht mehr ausweichen, wurde hart im Rücken getroffen und schlug auf dem Rasen des Innenhofes auf. Zwar rappelte er sich sogleich wieder auf, doch Valerius liess ihn nicht mehr in die Lüfte aufsteigen. Jeder Versuch wurde mit einem derben Rammstoss des dominanten Schlossherrn vereitelt. Der arg gebeutelte Fremde gab schliesslich auf, eilte zu Fuss leicht schwankend zu seinen Begleitern am Burgtor und verliess gemeinsam mit ihnen das Schloss.

Auch Valerius landete nun, legte aber seine Schwingen erst an seinen Körper, als das Tor geschlossen war und leiser Applaus von seinen Anhängern einsetzte.

Mit seinen Flugkünsten, weswegen er in Insiderkreisen auch als „Falke von Arundel" bekannt war, hatte er sich und auch die jungen, unerfahrenen Männer unter den Schlossvampiren vor dem Exil bewahrt. Der neue Revierherr hätte sonst mit Hilfe seiner Begleiter alle zukünftigen Rivalen rigoros verjagt.

Einige Augenblicke blieb László noch stehen und nahm die Standing Ovation als Bestätigung seines Ansehens und Ranges entgegen. Dann nickte er seiner Gefolgschaft kurz zu, begab sich in Begleitung von Padraig und Mallory MacFinngal in sein Heim, hinauf in seinen Turm.

Wie sehr ihn sein ganzer Körper schmerzte und die Muskeln seiner Flügel nach diesem anstrengenden Kampf brannten, brauchten nicht sämtliche Vasallen zu wissen. Zudem beschäftigten ihn viele Dinge. Nicht nur, ob dieser Angriff mit dem Wegfallen von Amarillos Unterstützung an seiner Seite einen Zusammenhang hatte. Argh! Jeder Schritt, ja jede Bewegung tat weh und jede einzelne der zugezogenen Prellungen fühlte sich an wie ein Huftritt. Valerius begab sich jetzt liebend gerne in die Fürsorge seines Pagen Padraig und auch von MacFingal, deren Wissen um wirksame Heilmittel ihm erfahrungsgemäss Linderung brachte.


	21. Grausame Beweise

Der nächste Tag im Ministerium begann ziemlich turbulent. Kingsley hatte von seinem Ausflug mit dem Spürhund in das Haus des vermissten Gärtners einiges an neuen Hinweisen und Spuren mitgebracht. Es existierten noch andere Aufzeichnungen über die Privatangelegenheiten des Angelus Palmer, die aber erst der Hund im Wintergarten unter dem Polster der Liege fand. Auch das Versteck des Flasco monile, dem Fläschchen an einer Halskette, erschnüffelte der gut ausgebildete Vierbeiner. Es lag in dem Blumengesteck gleich bei der Eingangstüre. Der Entführte musste es sich kurz vor seiner Überwältigung vom Hals gerissen und in die Blumen geworfen haben, denn die Halskette war zerrissen. Das Fläschchen an der Kette war oval geformt und wie ein kleines Dekorations-Ei bemalt.

„Somit hätten wir das Ei des Kolumbus doch noch gefunden", bemerkte Shacklebolt mit einer gewissen Zufriedenheit. Eric Munch und Phoebus Penrose standen bei dem Schreibtisch ihres Chefs und nickten zustimmend. „Was haben wir sonst noch, dass uns weiterhilft?", fragte Eric nun.

„Also in dem Fläschchen waren Pflanzensamen und ein Zettel. Es scheint, als wurde dieses Notizblatt aus den Aufzeichnungen über eine spezielle Pflanzenzüchtung herausgerissen."

Der Auror deutete auf das kleine Notizbuch, das aufgeschlagen auf seinem Schreibtisch lag. Es fehlte die letzte Seite, das zerknitterte Blatt hielt Kingsleys in seinen Händen.

„Wenn ich die letzten Eintragungen zusammenfasse, hat Mister Palmer eine neue Pflanzenart gezüchtet. Diese könnte durchaus einen hohen Wert bei den Fachhändlern erlangen. Über die Wirkung dieser Pflanze weiss offensichtlich nur der Züchter, also Mister Palmer, Bescheid. Damit hätten wir ein Motiv für eine Entführung, den möglichen Täter können wir aber nur herausfinden, wenn wir das ganze Buch hier nach Hinweisen durchforsten."

Eric Munch hob abwehrend die Hände, als ihn Kingsley ansah. „Nein, ich habe bei den Tagebüchern schon über 200 Seiten botanisches Zeug gelesen."

Sein Kollege Penrose meinte nach einem Blick auf die ersten Zeilen: „Ich bedaure, ich kann kein Latein und Sie wissen, dass meine detektivische Veranlagung versteckte Dinge zu finden, nicht sonderlich ausgeprägt ist."

Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete der Auror seine Gehilfen und nahm seufzend das Notizbuch wieder an sich. „So gehen beide dann wieder auf Patrouille, wir haben immer noch keinen Hinweis, wer die Eulenfallen im Wald aufgestellt hat. Die Wildhüter haben sie zwar gefunden, doch eine Verbindung zu den Tätern herstellen, das ist unsere Aufgabe. Ich werde das Durchforsten des Notizbuches wohl Miss Tonks übergeben, sie war in Latein eine der Besten. Beim Aufstöbern des Entführers kann ihr dann Moody helfen, einen besseren menschlichen Spürhund gibt es nicht."

Nachdem Penrose und Munch sein Büro verlassen hatten, sichtete Shacklebolt drei neue Akten, die erst vor kurzem eingetroffen waren. Den Auroren ging die Arbeit wirklich nie aus. Doch zuerst würde er jetzt Miss Tonks aufsuchen, um zu fragen, ob sie Zeit für die Überprüfung des Notizbuches habe.

Die gesuchte Frau war zurzeit aber noch beschäftigt. Scrimgeour sass mit seinem Team bei einer Beratung über das weitere Vorgehen des Wildereifalles. Die Berichte der Untersuchungsbeamten bestätigten den Verdacht, dass der Hundezüchter in direkter Verbindung mit illegalen Geschäftemachern in der Nokturngasse stand. Nur einer seiner Geschäftspartner, die Pyrites & Rowle Kompanie, hatte den Laden in der Winkelgasse. Das war die seltsame Adresse, welche Scrimgeour auf den Werbeprospekten in den durchsuchten Apotheken gefunden hatte.

Die Wegbeschreibung, Hinterhof des Möbeldesigners Powrites-Tree, zweite Lagerhalle, deutete auf eine Tochtergesellschaft des Möbelhändlers hin. Doch was sich vermutlich in genau jener Halle abspielte, das verriet ihnen der _Speculor_, welcher aus dem Hundezwinger stammte.

Diese Kristallkugel, etwa so gross wie eine Männerfaust, lag bereits auf dem für sie vorgesehenen Sockel, um jetzt mit einem Zauberspruch aktiviert zu werden. Bei der Vorführung im Nebenraum der Asservatenkammer waren nur Zacharias, Rufus Scrimgeour, die zwei Untersuchungsbeamten und Richter Ollerton anwesend.

Dass die Sichtung dieses Beweisstückes einen so deutlichen Wendepunkt in der Anklage gegen die Wilderer bringen würde, hatte keiner von ihnen erwartet. Die Projektion materialisierte sich über der Kugel und offenbarte den Blick hinter die Kulissen des nur scheinbar seriös wirkenden Ladens Pyrites & Rowle Kompanie in der Winkelgasse. Der Ort des Geschehens befand sich im hinteren Teil einer grossen Halle, wo sich einige Personen in schmutzig braunen Kutten um ein Podest versammelt hatten. Das Objekt ihres Interesses befand sich auf eben diesem Podest in ihrer Mitte und nahm in der nächsten Szene den grössten Teil des Bildes ein.

_Ein dunkelblonder Mann in der Blüte seiner Jahre hing bewusstlos an einem Holzgerüst. In aufrechter Position, mit ausgebreiteten Armen, die Handgelenke mit derben Stricken an den Querbalken gefesselt, so wurde sein Körper in der Markthalle den schaulustigen Käufern präsentiert. Die Kleider des Mannes wirkten durch einen offensichtlich vorangegangen Kampf etwas schmuddelig, waren sonst aber von bester Qualität, eines Edelmannes würdig. Nur an den kraftlos herabhängenden Flügeln erkannte man, dass es sich um einen erbeuteten Vampir handeln musste._

Scrimgeour knurrte im Hintergrund verhaltend, als in der nächsten Szene der Händler das Opfer bei den langen Haaren packte, den Kopf zurückbog und dem Wehrlosen mit einem Stock die Kiefer auseinander drückte.

„_Schöne Beisserchen, stark in der Wirkung. Wie viel bieten Sie?", fragte er erwartungsvoll. Der vermummte Kunde aber schnarrte: "Zu jung für meinen Bedarf!" Dennoch wurde ein horrender Betrag genannt, als der Händler, auf Wunsch eines anderen Interessenten, einen der seidig schimmernden Flügel des Vampirmannes zu seiner vollen Länge ausbreitete. Ein Beutel voll Galleonen wechselte den Besitzer und damit endete die magische Aufzeichnung und die Projektion aus der Kugel erlosch._

Scrimgeour hatte schon zuvor eine Genehmigung für einen Spionageauftrag bei den Feldern mit den Blutspuren erwirkt. Weil der Auror hoffte, dort einen Beweis für das Einfangen und Entführen der freien Geschöpfe zu finden. Egal, ob es sich dabei nun um Smaragd-Fasane oder andere bedauernswerte Opfer handelte.

Jetzt nach Ende der Sichtung starrte Coach Zacharias schweigend auf die dunkle Kristallkugel, die so viel Bösartiges offenbarte, dann schluckte er schwer und drehte sich zu Scrimgeour. „Auf solche Scheusale könntest du bei deiner Suche treffen, wenn du in ihrem Jagdrevier spionierst. Dahin soll ich dich gehen lassen und dann noch alleine?"

„Wenn wir in Scharen anrücken, finden wir nichts, da sie auch Profijäger beschäftigen, um Vampire zu fangen", prophezeite ihm Rufus düster. „Die sind zu gerissen und werden die Beweise beiseiteschaffen, wenn wir eine offizielle Durchsuchung ankünden."

Die Debatte, um die Gefahren einer solchen Aktion, ging noch einige Zeit hin und her, bis dann endlich die Einwilligung von Zacharias kam. Tonks war schon von Kingsley um Hilfe angefragt worden und der Rest des Teams sollte die zwielichtigen Geschäftspartner des Hundezüchters observieren. Den verkauften Vampir retten konnten sie wohl nicht mehr, doch weitere Gräueltaten verhindern schon.

Angetrieben von dem Verlangen diese Bestien in allen Anklagenpunkten zu überführen und hinter Gitter zu bringen, machte sich Scrimgeour bereit, um alleine zu seinem gefährlichen Auftrag aufzubrechen.


	22. Schrecken von Donnington Castle

Knapp vor Einbruch der Nacht erreichte der Spion des Ministeriums die Felder, wo die mysteriösen Blutspuren gefunden worden waren.

In seinen braunen Kleidern und dem grauen Umhang war Scrimgeour in der herbstlich braunen Landschaft ohnehin kaum zu sehen. Der leichte Nebel, welcher am Abend aufzog, schützte ihn zusätzlich vor neugierigen Blicken.

Den Blutspuren folgend, versuchte er sich ein Bild zu machen, was hier geschehen sein könnte. Doch erst die niedergetrampelten Büsche und der Blutfleck im Gras darunter machten deutlich, dass ein grosses Tier oder gar ein Mensch hier von einem Raubtier angefallen worden war.

Ein Stück weiter im nahen Graben waren Stiefelabdrücke im Lehm und eine Tasche lag daneben. Ein Mensch also war angefallen und davongetragen worden. Sichernd sah Scrimgeour sich um, bevor er die Tasche an sich nahm. Was immer den Menschen überwältig hatte, es konnte jederzeit wieder auftauchen, und da es keine Schleifspuren gab, musste das Opfer von einem sehr kräftigen Feind durch die Luft verschleppt worden sein.

In der Tasche waren ein Nachtsichtgerät, ein handliches Elektroschockgerät und einige Planskizzen von der Umgebung. Interessant, die Burgruine in der Nähe war bis ins letzte Detail skizziert und ein paar Flugrouten waren ebenfalls auf dem Papier vermerkt. Die Ruine von Donnington Castle am Rande des Feldes war offensichtlich von zentralem Interesse. Auf der Rückseite des Dokumentes fand Rufus einige Namen mit Datum und Landezeiten dahinter. Brendan Ulysses, ein Vampir aus Arundel, den er flüchtig kannte und auch Valerius selbst waren in der Liste vermerkt. Der kurze Text, welcher nach den Aufzeichnungen folgte, bestätigte Rufus in seiner Vermutung. Die Tasche gehörte einem der Jäger und jeder Raubzug wurde sorgfältig geplant.

Jetzt hatte er endlich Hinweise zu den verdammten Wilderern. Da oben auf dem Turm der Ruine des Castles lauerten sie auf ihre arglosen Opfer. Wenn sie von einem Ausflug zurückkehrten und noch ein letztes Mal von dort oben über die Ebene blicken wollten, wurden sie überrascht und mit grausamen Mitteln zu Boden gerungen.

Warum hier aber die Tasche zurückgelassen wurde und Blut verspritzt war, das wäre interessant herauszufinden. Hatte etwa einer der angegriffenen Fledermäuse den Spiess umgedreht und einen Jäger entführt? Zuerst aber brauchte er jetzt einen besseren Überblick auf das umliegende Gelände.

Scrimgeour machte sich an die heikle Angelegenheit auf einen hohen Baum zu klettern und von dort über die Zinnen einer schmalen Mauer zu balancieren. Einzig über diesen Mauerrest, der die beiden Haupttürme verband, gelangte man zu der Turmleiter, dessen unterstes Teil von Rost zerfressen in der Halterung hing. Dass dieses Gemäuer an vielen Stellen mit Moos überwuchert war, machte die Kletterpartie nicht einfacher. Verflucht! Er war auf einem feuchten Polster ausgerutscht und beinahe in den Schlosshof gefallen. Zum Glück hatte niemand das kratzende Geräusch gehört, als er mit seinen Stiefeln nach Halt suchend über die Mauersteine schrammte.

Vorsichtig schlich der Auror weiter und erreichte schliesslich ein Fenster, durch das er einsteigen konnte. Noch auf der Brüstung sitzend, hielt er inne und starrte auf die ganze Maschinerie, welche in dem alten Schlossturm geschickt verborgen war. Stahlseile, eine Turbine welche die Seilschlingen, welche ausgelegt waren zu zog und auch einen an Seilen hängenden Ganzkörperkäfig aus massivem Stahl.

Die Werkzeugkästen, die auf dem Podest neben dem Käfig standen, wollte er gar nicht genauer ansehen und sich auch nicht vorstellen müssen, was diese Verbrecher mit den Fledermäusen anstellten, die in die Falle tappten.

Der Fall schien aufgeklärt. Jetzt musste er nur noch Fotos von den Tatwaffen und den Tätern machen, dann konnte man auch gegen die Jäger Anklage erheben und die Verhaftungen vornehmen.

Konzentriert zog er seinen Fotoapparat hervor, schaltete auf Nachtaufnahme und begann die Beweisfotos zu machen. Ein leises Heulen drang durch die Stille der Nacht zu der Ruine von Donnington. Drüben im düsteren Wald gingen die Wölfe auf die Jagd und liessen den Mann im Turmfenster aufblicken. Mist, er war nicht mehr allein. Oben auf der Plattform waren kurz einige Lichter zu sehen, dann war es wieder dunkel. Ob die Täter sich auf ein neues Opfer vorbereiteten?

Neugierig kletterte Scrimgeour an den Leiterresten hinauf zur Luke und sah sich misstrauisch auf der Aussichtsplattform um. Nichts! Absolut nichts deutete darauf hin, dass sich jemand hier oben befand. Hatte er sich getäuscht? Schritt für Schritt tastete sich der Mann vor und schlicht den Mauerzinnen entlang. Waren sie schon wieder weg und hatten für heute alle Aktionen abgeblasen? Grübelnd stand Scrimgeour auf der Plattform und sah übers Land. Nur das leise Knirschen eines Kiesels unter einem Schuh warnte ihn in letzter Sekunde. Er wirbelte herum und stiess mit beiden Händen den Schatten von sich, der auf ihn zuschoss.

Der Kerl in Schwarz war kräftig und so anhänglich, dass sich der angegriffene Auror kaum aus seinem Würgegriff lösen konnte. Im Reflex beugte sich Scrimgeour leicht vor und biss seinen Gegner mit aller Kraft in die Nase, dass es knackte. Mit einem gellenden Schrei wich der Angreifer zurück. Sein Hals war zwar mit Lederpolstern geschützt, wie Rufus bei dem kurzen Ringkampf bemerkt hatte. Auf die Attacke eines Vampirs war er somit wohl vorbereitet, doch mit einem Biss ins Gesicht hatte ganz sicher nicht gerechnet.

Die Atempause währte jedoch nur wenige Sekunden, schon sprang der Schwarzgekleidete in die Luft und trat zu. Scrimgeour war ihm zu nahe, als dass er ihm vollkommen hätte ausweichen können, und so knickte er seinen Oberkörper ab, worauf der Hieb ihn nicht mitten auf der Brust, sondern ein Stückchen seitlich traf. Die Wucht liess ihn dennoch rückwärts taumeln.

Der Angreifer hechtete dem Auror nach, schien wild entschlossen den Spion zu töten. Bei dem darauf folgenden rohen Schlagabtausch zwischen den beiden wurde zufällig der Auslöser der Kamera mehrmals gedrückt, gezielte Fotos gab dies aber sicher nicht. Einzig das nun aktivierte Blitzlicht hatte den Verbrecher wohl kurz geblendet und er strauchelte orientierungslos ein paar Schritte zurück.

Diese günstige Gelegenheit wollte sich Rufus zunutze machen und sprang auf die niederen Zinnen, um von dort ein gutes Beweisfoto zu schiessen, bevor er apparierte.

Leider verliess ihn das Glück so schnell, dass er nicht einmal Zeit fand, den Fotoapparat in die Hand zu nehmen. Ein zweiter Schatten raste heran und schlug mit einem Stein oder einer Holzlatte brutal zu. Scrimgeour hörte einen zischenden Laut, wandte den Kopf, dann explodierte ein Feuerwerk aus Sternen vor seinen Augen.

Schwer am Kopf getroffen kippte er rückwärts von der Balustrade und stürzte mit flatterndem Umhang in die Tiefe. Dem nahen Tod gewiss, pochte Rufus' Herz panisch in seiner Brust, doch von dem Schlag noch halb betäubt, konnte er keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Hilflos sah Scrimgeour die Wiese am Fuss des Castles auf sich zu rasen, undeutliche Schemen huschten an seinen Augen vorbei, dann wurde es auch schon schwarz.


	23. Angelus Palmer

Tonks war ziemlich stolz auf sich. Sie hatte, nur wenige Stunden nachdem ihr das Notizbuch an jenem Nachmittag übergeben worden war, die Lösung in der Hand. Selbst der misstrauische Mad-Eye musste zugeben, dass der Grosshändler mit seinen hohen Schulden und den dubiosen Kontakten sehr verdächtig wirkte. Ein Motiv, jemanden zu entführen, um an Geld zu kommen, das hatte er ganz sicher. Sie mussten nur noch warten bis die Überweisung einer grossen Summe auf das Konto des Pflanzenhändlers von der Bank bestätigt wurde.

Ungeduldig tigerte Moody vor dem Richtersaal auf und ab. Den Durchsuchungsbefehl hatte er so gut wie sicher in der Tasche. Zumal der Umstand, dass auf dem Areal des gleichen Grosshändlers die geisterhaften Geräusche gehört worden waren, den Verdacht noch erhärtete.

Endlich kam Tonks den Korridor entlang und reichte ihm die Bescheinung der Bank. Wenig später wurde der verdächtige Grosshändler von der magischen Polizei buchstäblich überrumpelt. Vergeblich versuchte er zu erklären, dass sein Gartencenter gleich schliesst, keiner mehr auf das Areal dürfe und keiner der Angestellten eine Auskunft geben könne. Es habe in der letzten Zeit viel Wechsel im Personal gegeben und die gesuchten Zeugen arbeiteten gar nicht mehr hier. Er, der Besitzer selbst, müsse in einer halben Stunde weg, sich noch vorbereiten und habe keine Zeit für lange Befragungen hier am Ort. Wenn sie etwas wissen wollten, könnten sie ihn doch auf dem Weg zu dem Konferenz begleiten und in dieser Zeit die wichtigsten Fragen klären.

Der einbeinige Auror liess sich nicht durch fadenscheinige Ausreden von dem Areal der Grossgärtnerei weglocken. Etwas war auf dem Gelände in Gange, auch wenn der Besitzer vorgab, nichts davon zu wissen.

Nachdem ihm der richterliche Durchsuchungsbefehl Zutritt verschafft hatte, durchforstete der erfahrene Auror gemeinsam mit Tonks und zwei weiteren Gehilfen ein Gewächshaus nach dem anderen. Dabei entging ihm nicht, dass zwei Angestellte möglichst unauffällig weggeschickt wurden, um einen Auftrag des Inhabers auszuführen. Ah, der Kerl wusste doch mehr als er zugab. Denn kaum waren die Angestellten weg, bot er nun selber an, die restlichen Gartenhäuser zu zeigen und alles dort offenzulegen. Doch einen Moody führte man nicht so schnell an der Nase herum.

Dem Verhalten des Gärtnereibesitzers nach, war in den weiteren Treibhäusern gewiss nichts Interessantes mehr zu finden. Der Auror entdeckte kurz darauf auch die frischen Spuren einer Gartenkarre in der feuchten Wiese vor den Treibhäusern. Zum Teil hatten sich die Räder tief in die Erde gegraben, als wäre etwas Schweres von dem letzten Glaspavillon nach vorne, zum ersten Gartenhaus, das sie bereits durchsucht hatten, verfrachtet worden. Man wollte irgendetwas vor ihm verstecken und er wollte verdammt sein, wenn er nicht herausfand, was das war.

Verärgert über die Tricks, liess er den Besitzer der Gärtnerei stehen und winkte seinen Helfern, ihm zurück zum grossen Holzhaus zu folgen. Moody und Tonks hatten schon einen beträchtlichen Vorsprung, bevor ihre Assistenten ihnen nachgingen und den sich sträubenden Inhaber mit sich zogen.

Inmitten der ganzen Gartengeräte, den Kisten und Pflanzentrögen stand der Auror mit dem Holzbein und sandte verschiedene Zauber durch den Raum. Tonks war nur ein paar Schritte von ihm entfernt und untersuchte eine Gartenkarre, die schmutzig neben den fabrikneuen Karren in der Ecke stand.

„Sind Sie verwirrt? Hier waren Sie doch schon und haben alle Ecken angeguckt und sämtliche Säcke mit Pflanzenerde abgetastet. Hier gibt es nur Tröge, Erde, Rasenmäher und Baumsägen."

Die Einwände des nervösen Eigentümers wurden ignoriert. Man sah dem Halunken deutlich an, dass die magischen Polizisten ihm so dicht auf die Pelle gerückt waren, dass es ihm hinten und vorne nicht mehr wohl war.

Schritt für Schritt folgte Moody den kleinen Hinweisen der Scanzauber und dann gebot er mit einer rüden Geste allen ruhig zu sein. Den Versuch des verdächtigen Gärtners, sie mit lautstarkem Protest rauszuwerfen, erstickte er mit einem Klaps auf dessen Mund. Das Holz des Gartenhauses knarrte im Wind und ächzte leise.

Doch der Auror sah nur mit eisigem Blick zu dem Inhaber des Ladens, welcher ihn immer noch zornig anfunkelte. „Seit wann hat Gartenerde eine Temperatur über 38 Grad und seit wann kann ein Steintrog stöhnen? Welches Lebewesen haben Sie zwischen Ihre Regale gequetscht, um es zu verstecken?"

Der Angesprochene sah ihn entgeistert an und schwieg, denn Moody hatte voll ins Schwarze getroffen, da half kein Sträuben und Winden mehr. Er und seine Helfer waren aufgeflogen.

„Los mach den Mund auf! Wie kommt man zu den Trögen da oben auf den Regal am besten hin und wann wollten Sie mir sagen, dass es mehr zu finden gibt, als nur ein paar gestohlene Pflanzensorten?"

Wenige Augenblicke später hatte Tonks ein paar unbeteiligte Gartenarbeiter zusammengetrommelt, mit ihrer Hilfe die Rampe zu dem Regal aufgebaut und zusammen mit ihren Assistenten schob Nymphadora die schweren Säcke mit Pflanzenerde beiseite. „Grund Gütiger ...", entfuhr es dem einen Helfer, als sie den gefesselten Mann eingekeilt zwischen den Steintrögen erblickten. Die Haut des Opfers war an den Gliedmassen überall mit eitrigen Flechten überzogen. Verschwitzt, von der Folter gezeichnet und mit fiebrig glänzenden Augen blickte ihnen der verschollene Angelus Palmer erleichtert entgegen. Endlich hatte ihn jemand gefunden, endlich wurde er erlöst.

„Wasser", bat der Gefangene flehentlich und riss seine Entdecker aus ihrer Starre. Einer der Helfer wurde sofort ins St. Mungos geschickt, um medizinische Hilfe zu holen. Der zweite Helfer organisierte zusammen mit Tonks etwas zu trinken und eine Trage, um den Mann dann transportieren zu können.

Moody allerdings kümmerte sich darum, dass der Täter und seine Handlanger nicht abhanden kamen. Einer versuchte dennoch zu flüchten, doch er kam nicht weit. Nur zu gerne jagte ihm Mad-Eye ein paar verzauberte Birnbaumschösslinge, Johannisbeerbüsche und eine Fangzähnige Geranie hinterher. Der Spiessgeselle des Haupttäters rannte erfolglos durch die Alleen und um die Blumenbeete herum.

Nachdem ihm aber die Geranie sehr empfindlich in den Allerwertesten gezwickt hatte und sich dann noch ein wildgewordener Ginsterbusch in die Verfolgung einmischte, gab der Gejagte schliesslich auf und floh zurück zu Moody. Auf Geheiss des Aurors legte er sich bäuchlings neben die anderen zwei Verbrecher auf den Boden und liess sich die Arme auf den Rücken fesseln.

Mit den Beamten der Strafverfolgungsbehörde kam auch ein Heiler mit einem Pflegehelfer, um sich dem gefolterten Entführungsopfer anzunehmen. Es dauerte fast eine halbe Stunde intensiver Betreuung bis Mister Palmer ins Spital transportiert werden konnte. Mit vereiterten Hautverletzungen, den ganzen Stressfolgen und dem infektiösen Fieber würde er wohl eine ganze Weile dort bleiben müssen. Wie lange seine skrupellosen Peiniger hinter Gitter wanderten, das stand auf einem anderen Blatt.

Die ganze Aktion hatte länger gedauert, als Tonks angenommen hatte. Bei ihrer Rückkehr ins Ministerium war es bereits Nacht. Auf dem Weg zum Rapportbüro sah sie Zacharias bei den Kaminen im Atrium stehen und nahm an, dass er gleich nach Hause flohen wolle. Doch als sie über eine Stunde später, nach ewig langem Rapport wieder zurückkam, stand der Coach immer noch am gleichen Ort.

Verwunderte schritt die Aurorin zu dem Mann und fragte neugierig: „Sag mal, auf was wartest du denn?"

Zacharias drehte sich um und sie sah seinen sorgenvollen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Scrimgeour! Er ist seit bald drei oder vier Stunden auf Spionage Patrouille und noch immer nicht zurück. Nicht mal die vorgeschriebenen Rückmeldungen zur vollen Stunde hat er getätigt. Die Suchmannschaft wird gleich ausrücken, denn seit seinem Aufbruch haben wir keinerlei Kontakt mehr zu ihm."

„Hat er gesagt, wann er zurück sein wollte?", fragte Tonks bange. Sie wusste genau, gegen wen er ermittelte und auch was diese Leute dem Vampir für Grausamkeiten angetan hatten. Nur schon der Gedanke, dass ihr Kollege in die Hände dieser Verbrecher gefallen sein könnte, schnürte ihr vor Angst die Kehle zu.

„Nach zwei Stunden, also um halb acht Uhr abends." Zacharias sah noch mal auf seine Uhr. „Jetzt ist es neun Uhr durch, bald halb zehn und er war sonst immer pünktlich."

Die beiden beobachteten schweigend die Männer des Suchtrupps, welche kurz darauf durch die Kamine das Ministerium verliessen. „Bei Merlin, lass sie Rufus lebend finden", flehte Nymphadora tonlos. Zacharias, die barbarischen Bilder des _Speculors_ noch vor Augen, machte sich die schlimmsten Vorwürfe.


	24. Lichte Momente

~ Rückblick Erinnerung von Rufus ~ 

Als ich wieder zu mir kam, lag ich auf einer weichen Unterlage. In dem dämmerigen Licht erkannte ich über mir eine wunderschöne Stuckdecke und ein unbekanntes Bild an der Wand. Ich befand mich nicht in meinem Zimmer zu Hause. Erschrocken wandte ich den Kopf und gewahrte einen edel gewandeten Herrn neben mir. Graf Dracula oder eben Fürst Valerius sass am Rand des Bettes, auf dem ich lag und wrang gerade ein nasses Tuch über einer Waschschüssel aus. Schmerz durchflutete meinen Schädel, als ich mich benommen aufrichten wollte, doch mein Gastgeber legte das kühlende Tuch sanft auf meine Stirn und murmelte besänftigend: „Bleiben Sie ruhig liegen, das kriegen wir wieder hin." 

_Überrascht von seiner Fürsorge und dem wohlwollenden Blick, sank ich wieder auf die Kissen zurück und liess meinen Betreuer gewähren. Der Trank, den er mir wenig später in den Mund tropfte, nahm mir die schlimmsten Kopfschmerzen und machte mich leicht schläfrig. Nur am Rande nahm ich wahr, wie Làszlò Valerius sich erhob und mich behutsam zudeckte. „Ruhen Sie eine Weile, dann werden Sie sich besser fühlen", riet mir der Fürst und zog sich dann aus dem Zimmer zurück. Ich musste fast lachen über die makabere Situation. Ich befand mich offensichtlich in seinem eigenen Schlafzimmer, lag verletzt im Sargbett eines echten Vampirs und hatte nicht die geringste Angst. Müde schloss ich die Augen und liess das Mittel, das er mir gegeben hatte, wirken.  
_

_Erst viel später tauchte ich aus dem angenehmen Dämmerschlaf wieder auf und drehte mich im Bett zum Fenster. Im schwachen Schein einer Kerze erkannte ich eine Gestalt, die im Sessel vor dem Bett sass. Erst nach mehrmaligem Blinzeln wurde mir klar, dass Valerius wohl schon länger dort sass und auf mich aufpasste.  
_

„_Wie fühlen Sie sich?", drang die leise gestellte Frage an mein Ohr.  
_

„Besser, die Schmerzen sind weg", antwortete ich mit belegter Stimme und leckte mir über meine trockenen Lippen. „Sie haben mich gerettet, mich aufgefangen, als ich vom Turm stürzte", sprach ich die Tatsache aus, welche mir erst jetzt so richtig bewusst geworden war.

„_Natürlich, ich konnte Sie doch nicht einfach fallen lassen", meinte mein Retter schlicht. Dann erhob er sich und ging zum Nachttisch, wo eine Karaffe Wasser und ein Glas stand. „Haben Sie Durst?"  
_

_Ich nickte. „Ja sehr und ich fühle mich auch noch etwas matt."  
_

_Valerius kam mit dem Glas Wasser zum Bett und half mir mich aufzusetzen. „Das gibt sich auch noch mit der Zeit", prophezeite er, während er mich beim Trinken unterstützte.  
_

_~ Rückblick Ende ~_

Personalcoach Zacharias stand mit sorgenvoller Mine aber auch erleichtert vor dem Bett seines verloren geglaubten Aurors und lauschte seiner Erzählung. Nach langer schlafloser Nacht, erfolgloser Suchaktion und einem Tag voll quälender Ungewissheit, hatte man ihn vor wenigen Minuten des Nachts ins Ministerium gerufen, da sein verschollener Schützling endlich wieder aufgetaucht war. Rufus sah fürchterlich aus. Stirn und Schläfen waren mit Blutergüssen übersät und ein Auge war immer noch leicht zugeschwollen. Er hätte ihn nicht alleine auf Spionagetour gehen lassen sollen. Scrimgeour wirkte immer noch sehr mitgenommen und matt, auch wenn er behauptete, es gehe ihm schon viel besser.

„Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich den Turm ...", begann der zerschlagene Auror gerade und wollte aus dem Bett steigen. 

Rasch trat Zacharias näher und hielt ihn zurück. „Du musst gar nichts, Rufus. Schon gar nicht, bevor dich nicht ein Heiler durchgecheckt hat. Ich habe immer noch den Schrei des Portiers in den Ohren, der behauptete, eine Feldermaus habe einen Toten auf dem Gehsteig hinterlassen." 

„Aber mein Bericht und die Fotos! Ich muss doch alles rapportieren ...", versuchte es Scrimgeour erneut. Doch sein langjähriger Freund und Berater schüttelte nur den Kopf. Gleich darauf trat ein hagerer Mann in grünem Gewand und dem Emblem des St. Mungos auf der Brust in den Ruheraum der Aurorenabteilung. Dicht gefolgt von einer Assistentin, welche einen Koffer mit medizinischen Utensilien bei sich trug.

„Ah, Heiler Graves! Vielen Dank, dass Sie so schnell kommen konnten. Wir machen uns ziemlich Sorgen um unseren tapferen Mitarbeiter, der bei einem Überfall einiges hat einstecken müssen." Der Coach begrüsste die Neuankommenden und erklärte kurz, was Mister Scrimgeour widerfahren war. Heiler Marcus Graves nickte, begrüsste die Anwesenden und trat dann neben das Bett. Rufus wurde gebeten sich wieder hinzulegen, der Mediziner müsse seinen Kopf und auch den Hals gründlich untersuchen. 

„Den Hals? Er hat mich doch gar nicht gebissen", wandte der verletzte Mann ein.

„Es geht mir auch mehr um Ihre Halswirbelsäule und die Halsmuskeln, die Sie sich verletzt haben könnten", meinte Heiler Graves ruhig und schob, mit Hilfe der Assistentin, seinen Patienten konsequent auf das Bett zurück. 

Der Coach im Hintergrund nickte Rufus zu und schritt zur Türe. „Ich warte dann mal draussen." Die Untersuchung und Behandlung würde sicher einige Zeit dauern, inzwischen konnte er schon mal die anderen Auroren, welche in der Nähe jenes Turms im Dienst gewesen waren, nach ungewöhnlichen Vorkommnissen befragen.

Eine Stunde später war klar, dass einer der Ruheräume vorübergehend als Krankenzimmer würde dienen müssen. Mit einem Schlag auf den Kopf war nicht zu spassen, auch wenn die Wirbelsäule keine Verletzung aufwies. Der ermattet wirkende Auror litt noch immer an leichtem Schwindel und Kopfschmerzen und hatte deswegen noch zehn Stunden strenge Bettruhe verordnet bekommen. Da er bei sich zu Hause diese wahrscheinlich nicht einhalten würde, blieb er hier unter der regelmässigen Kontrolle des Heilers. 

Zacharias besuchte nun den zur Untätigkeit gezwungenen Scrimgeour, welcher missmutig in seinem Bett lag.

„Ich darf weder lesen noch schreiben", murrte der Patient, als sein Betreuer eine Blumenvase und eine Grusskarte auf den Nachttisch stellte. „Selbst besuchen darf mich in den ersten Stunden niemand ausser dir und später dürfen die Leute auch höchstens 10 Minuten bleiben, hat der Heiler gesagt." 

Der Coach musste über die brummige Laune des Löwen schmunzeln. Mit den zurückgebundenen Haaren, den Salbenverbänden über dem linken Auge und um den Kopf, sah er aus wie ein grimmiger Pirat. Nur dass die Augenklappe statt schwarz eben weiss war. „Na dann werde ich dir eben vorlesen, wer dir mit der Grusskarte alles Gute Besserung wünscht. – Die Blumen sind übrigens von Tonks", erklärte er beiläufig und setzte sich neben das Bett. 

Rufus sah überrascht zu dem Strauss gemischter Highlandblumen. Dann trank er langsam den Tränkecocktail, den er bisher hatte stehen lassen und hörte zu, wie sein Betreuer die vielen Grussworte seiner Kollegen vorlas. Dieser hatte noch nicht ganz geendet, als ein leises Schnarchen verriet, dass Scrimgeour in einen heilsamen Schlaf gesunken war. Vorsichtig nahm er Rufus das leere Glas aus der Hand und legte die Karte beiseite, dann verliess er leise das Zimmer.

„Ist er wirklich wieder da?", fragte Merllano erfreut. 

Proudfoot schob den Jüngling beiseite und wollte wissen: „Hat er gesagt, wo er gewesen ist? Wir hatten keine Spur von ihm gefunden." 

„Konnte man feststellen, ob er angegriffen wurde und gibt es Hinweise, wer es war?", fragte Dawlish neugierig. 

Auf einen lauten Zuruf drehte sich Zacharias im Teambüro um und sah den nächsten Auror auf sich zu kommen. „Habe gehört, er wurde gefunden. Wo ist denn jetzt der gute Mann? Können wir mit ihm reden?" 

In dem ganzen Aufruhr, den die Nachricht von Scrimgeours Rückkehr ausgelöst hatte, stand der Personalcoach und hob die Hände. 

„RUHE! Es rede bitte immer nur einer!", gebot der Bedrängte nun. „Im Moment rede nur ich und muss euch mitteilen, dass ihr euern Kollegen Scrimgeour nicht besuchen dürft. Bitte haltet euch alle an diese ärztliche Anweisung!" Mit strengem Blick in die Runde stoppte er eine weitere Fragenflut. 

Einzig Tonks hinter ihm murmelte: „Wie geht es Rufus?" 

Zacharias überlegte einen Augenblick, dann erwiderte er: „Da die gesundheitlichen Details eines jeden Mitarbeiters unter die Schweigepflicht fallen, kann ich diese Frage leider nicht beantworten. Nur so viel, Rufus Scrimgeour befindet sich zurzeit hier im Ministerium unter medizinischer Aufsicht. Sobald Besucher erlaubt sind, dürfen Sie einzeln kurz zu ihm. Bis dahin ist es ihm die grösste Hilfe, wenn wir alle hier an der Auflösung des Falles weiterarbeiten und ihn in Ruhe genesen lassen." 

Wie der Coach vom Heiler wusste, würde der Verletzte anfangs nur immer für kurze Zeit klar ansprechbar sein, diese Wachphasen würden mit der Zeit dann länger. Doch wann er seinen normalen Tagesrhythmus wieder aufnehmen könnte, war nicht vorauszusehen.

Einige der Anwesenden murrten zwar leise, da ihre Fragen abgeblockt wurden. Doch dann folgten sie alle den Anweisungen des Personalcoachs und machten sich in Gruppen an das Sammeln und Auswerten von neuen Informationen. 

Leider waren diese Informationen unvollständig, denn die Kamera von Scrimgeour war zerschmettert und die Tasche, die er gefunden hatte, war weg. So blieb nur die Aussage von Rufus, die er später dann machte, doch auch die würde vor Gericht nicht gelten. Der verletzte Auror hatte mit seiner Gehirnerschütterung zu viele Erinnerungslücken an die Zeit vor dem Schlag auf den Kopf. Sicher, einen Teil konnte Scrimgeour rekonstruieren, doch da er auch noch unter dem Einfluss von Heiltränken stand, war seine Aussage gleich zweifach wertlos. 

Dieser Umstand ärgerte Rufus dermassen, dass er mit keinem Richter oder Vorgesetzten mehr über seinen Einsatz sprechen wollte.

Dass die Vorgesetzten im Ministerium nicht die Einzigen waren, welche auf einen Besuch bei Scrimgeour warteten, musste der Heiler nach Ablauf der zehn Stunden feststellen. So viele Anfragen wie da kamen, konnte er gar nicht alle bewilligen. Sein Patient sollte sich noch längere Zeit nicht zu sehr anstrengen und auch Aufregung war nicht gut. So durften nur die engsten Kollegen und einige wenige Bekannte nacheinander ins Krankenzimmer zu Scrimgeour.

Dieser nahm die willkommene Abwechslung dankbar an und nutzte seine Kontakte auf seine Weise. Als Heiler Graves einige Zeit ins St. Mungos zurückkehrte, schmuggelte Tonks auf seinen Wunsch hin, klammheimlich zwei Besucher ins Ministerium, die eigentlich gar nicht da hin gehörten. Tonks passte aber auch auf, dass der verletzte Mann sich bei seinen geheimen Aktionen nicht überanstrengte. 

„Ich werde mit Tee bewirtet, du stützt mich, wenn ich auch nur ein bisschen strauchle und niemand hat mir so oft gesagt, ich sollte jetzt besser schlafen gehen, wie du", stellte Rufus amüsiert fest, während er Tonks zusah, die fürsorglich sein Kopfkissen aufschüttelte und die Bettdecke einladend zurückschlug. „Nicht mal meine eigene Mutter." 

Der vornehme Besucher, mit dem Scrimgeour bald eine Stunde rege diskutiert hatte, meinte: „Recht hat sie. Ich werde mich jetzt ohnehin zurückziehen, um an dem Plan zu arbeiten. Bitte nutzen Sie die Gelegenheit und legen sich hin, um zu ruhen."

Mit diesen Worten entzog der Fürst dem eifrigen Auror die Arbeitsmappe und legte sie in den Schrank zurück. Auch der Vampir Ulysses, der wegen Scrimgeours Warnung vor Anschlägen auf seine Person den Gesprächen beigewohnt hatte, pflichtete Tonks und Valerius bei. 

So verabschiedete sich Rufus von seinen nächtlichen Besuchern und liess sich kurz darauf auf seinem Lager nieder. Dank der starken Tränke, die er im Schloss und nachher auch vom Heiler bekommen hatte, war er schon fast genesen. Aber wenn er ehrlich war, überfiel ihn in regelmässigen Abständen immer noch eine eigenartige Schwäche. 

So fand Heiler Graves bei seiner Rückkehr den kranken Mann tief schlafend im Bett. Wenn nur alle Patienten sich immer so artig an die Verordnungen halten würden, dachte er bei sich und wusste nicht, wie falsch er damit bei Scrimgeour lag.


	25. RA  Rufus Armee

Etliche Besuche, einige wichtige Gespräche und nur achtundvierzig Stunden nach Ende der vorgeschriebenen Bettruhe, stand der Aurorenführer Scrimgeour auf der Terrasse des Ministeriums. Um ihn versammelt waren nicht nur seine engsten Aurorenkollegen, sondern auch einige Bewohner aus Schloss Arundel. Der Mann mit der Löwenmähne hatte gerade seine Ansprache über die geplante Aktion beendet und fragte, ob jemand dagegen sei. Doch keiner hatte Einwände und der heimliche Zuhörer in seiner Nische war schlicht sprachlos.

Rufus Augen blitzten unternehmungslustig, als er seinen Zauberstab in die Höhe riss, sich umwandte und rief: „Dann folgt mir!"

Unter Beifallsrufen eilten alle zur Balustrade, wo die Besen bereit standen, um Scrimgeour hinaus in die Nacht zu folgen. Heute sollte die Falle zuschnappen, die Falle mit den Vampiren als Lockvögel und den Auroren als Jäger. Keiner der Wilderer sollte entkommen, sie sollten alle bezahlen für die grausamen Taten, welche sie in den Turmruinen so manche Nacht verübt hatten.

Mit flatternden Umhängen jagte die kleine Armee durch die Dunkelheit immer auf ihr Ziel zu. Jeder kannte seinen Platz, wusste seinen Part, der von ihm erwartet wurde.

Im Ministerium hatte ihnen der versteckte Zuhörer entgeistert nachgeschaut und eilte jetzt, so rasch es sein Holzbein erlaubte, zu den Vorgesetzten. Diese mussten sofort erfahren, dass einer ihrer besten Auroren, eigentlich noch krankgeschrieben, mit einer ganzen Truppe desertiert, ohne Auftrag losgestürmt war.

Wenige Kilometer vor dem Turm, desillusionierten sich gerade die Auroren, schwärmten aus und gingen in Position, bereit sofort zuzuschlagen. Kurze Zeit später segelten die drei Vampire langsam auf die Ruine zu. Wie so oft spielten sie noch Luftzirkus und übten zum Spass etwas Flugakrobatik. Dabei entfernten sich zwei immer mehr in Richtung Wald und der Dritte drehte schliesslich ab, um auf dem Turm auszuruhen und zu warten.

Die Fledermaus wirkte völlig arglos, als sie auf den Zinnen landete und sich bei den ersten paar Schritten auf dem schmalen Gemäuer noch mit ausgebreiteten Flügen ausbalancierte.

Der Mann war aber gar nicht ruhig, seine Nerven waren bis zum Zerreissen gespannt, als er von den Zinnen herunter auf die Plattform des Turms sprang. Wenn er nicht von der Auroreneinheit im Hinterhalt gewusst hätte, er wäre Hals über Kopf geflohen, so stark spürte sein Vampirinstinkt die Gefahr hinter diesen Steinen. So konnte er auch ein reflexartiges Flügelschlagen nicht unterdrücken, als ein metallisches Sirren laut wurde und ein Brummen einsetzte. Die Menschen, welche hinter den Holztrümmern eines alten Katapultes hervorsprangen, sah er sofort. Doch dann erfasste ihn etwas, auf dass er überhaupt nicht vorbereitet war. Es fühlte sich an wie eine dünne Schlange mit hartem, unnachgiebigem Körper. Die Schlange rutschte über einen seiner Flügel, die er ausbreitete, zog sich zusammen und liess sich einfach nicht abstreifen. Losreissen ging auch nicht, es heulte nur ein Motor auf, als dieser gegen die unglaublichen Kräfte des Vampirs ankämpfen musste. Doch weder riss das Seil, noch brannte das Getriebe durch. Die Seilwinde ruckelte, zog ihn aber immer weiter zurück auf die Turmplattform herunter. Panisch versuchte er seine beste Waffe einzusetzen, doch seine Zähne brachen das Stahlseil nicht entzwei. Die Schlinge wurde immer enger und der Fürst geriet völlig ausser sich, als er unaufhaltsam zu den wartenden Menschen gezogen wurde.

Valerius war immer ein gesitteter und vornehmer Herr gewesen. Doch der Entsetzensschrei, der jetzt zu hören war, hatte nichts mehr mit einem Menschen gemein. Der schrille Ruf war in einer Tonlage, welche die Luft vibrieren liess und die Wilderer hielten sich erschrocken die Ohren zu. Zudem mussten sie den wilden Flügelschlägen ausweichen, welche durch die Luft peitschten und hart auf die Mauern klatschten. Teile der maroden Steine brachen weg und stürzten polternd in die Tiefe.

Fluchend taumelte ein Vampirjäger nahe am Abgrund, als auch die Steine unter seinen Füssen zu bröckeln begannen. Er hatte nicht mal mehr Zeit zu schreien, schon stürzte er in die Tiefe, knallte auf hervorstehende Erker und blieb schliesslich mit verrenkten Gliedern auf der Wiese liegen.

Eigentlich wollten die Wilderer ihrer Beute schon längst eine zweite Schlinge um den Hals legen und auch die mit der Kraft der Motorwinde zuziehen. Doch schon beim ersten Versuch wurde einer von ihnen so heftig in den Arm gebissen, dass der blanke Knochen hervortrat. Der Nächste torkelte von den Schwingen getroffen hinter das Katapult, wo er halb ohnmächtig liegen blieb.

Die Fledermaus war im Moment durchaus imstande sie alle von der Plattform zu fegen. So wie der Fürst sich in seiner Verzweiflung gebärdete, war ein zweiter Lassowurf unmöglich.

Wütend schrien sie einander an, und einer holte eine Art Harpune aus dem Werkzeugkasten. „Haltet mir seine Kumpane vom Leib. Ich betäube ihn mit dem Elektroschocker. Sonst kriegen wir ihn nie ins ..."

Weiter kam der Sprecher nicht. Nach einem erneuten Schrei des Gefangenen, waren die beiden jüngeren Vampire heran und umkreisten die Turmspitze. Es ertönte plötzlich eine Trillerpfeife und zwei mächtige Feuerlanzen flammten auf. Valerius sah aus den Augenwinkeln, dass bei der Attacke auf den Flammenschützen einer seiner Genossen sich den Umhang und Beingewand versengte. Die zweite Truppe der Wilderer griff mit weitreichenden Flammenwerfern ins Geschehen ein und vertrieb die lichtscheuen Vampire.

Durch das Poltern und die Schreie alarmiert, waren die Auroren aus ihrem Versteck hervorgestürmt und bis auf etwa zweihundert Meter herangekommen, als die Flammen die haarsträubenden Geschehnisse auf dem Gemäuer beleuchteten. Dennoch konnten sie noch nicht direkt ins Hauptgeschehen auf der Turmspitze eingreifen, da die Verbrecherbande nicht nur aus Squibs bestand und die Auroren erst mit den magischen Verbündeten fertig werden mussten. Sie sahen zwar die aussichtslose Gegenwehr der gepeinigten Fledermaus, doch der Kampf mit den Verteidigern zwang die magische Polizei mit ihren Besen tiefer zu gehen und sich bei den Grundmauern des Schlosses dem Angriff der Raubmörder zu stellen. Im Hagel der Flüche und Abwehrzauber ging der eine oder andere Zauberspruch wohl daneben und ein ekliger Gestank nach verfaultem Gras und Schwefel verpestete die Luft.

„Schlimmer als in einer Jauchegrube!", fluchte Dawlish hustend. Nur wenig später flogen den Kämpfern mit einem Donnergrollen flüssiges Feuer und glühende Metallteile um die Ohren. Jemand hatte den hier stationierten Benzintank getroffen und mit der Explosion die Schlossmauern zum Erbeben gebracht.

Valerius, der nun hilflos auf dem Rücken lag und alles verloren glaubte, schloss die Augen und drehte den Kopf von dem grellen Licht weg. Es schien ihm unendlich lange, bis die quälende Helligkeit und Hitze der Brandwaffen erlosch, doch er öffnete die Augen nicht. László wollte nichts mehr sehen und nicht mehr fühlen. Ein leises Tappen war zu hören, dann verschwand der Druck von seinem malträtierten Flügel. Der Zwang war weg, wenn gleich auch der Schmerz und die Angst blieben. Eine bekannte Stimme redete auf ihn ein und der Fürst sah erstaunt auf. Neben ihm kniete Rufus und nickte ihm aufmunternd zu.

Der Vampir reagierte aber nicht, lag wie erstarrt auf dem Boden. Scrimgeour wollte seinen Freund an den Schultern fassen und ihm beim Aufstehen helfen. Da hörte er den warnenden Ruf von Tonks, die auf der andern Seite der Plattform stand, doch zu spät. Der Auror hatte sich kaum erhoben, da fühlte er das kalte Metal einer Klinge an seiner Kehle und der Angreifer warnte ihn davor, sich auch nur einen Zentimeter zu bewegen. Einer der Wilderer hatte sich angeschlichen und musste direkt hinter ihm stehen.

Rufus schluckte schwer, da er so nicht mal seinen Zauberstab heben konnte, ohne dass der Kerl ihm die Kehle durchschnitt. Auch Tonks wagte nicht einzugreifen, weil sie die Männer im Schatten der Katapulttrümmer nicht richtig erkennen konnte und so Gefahr lief, den Falschen zu treffen.

Der Geiselnehmer zog seine Opfer noch weiter in den Schatten, immer darauf bedacht, den Mann als Schild zwischen Tonks und sich zu nutzen. Beim Tasten über den unebenen Boden sah der Entführer kurz zur Seite und die Waffe rutschte etwas tiefer. Scrimgeour spürte die Unachtsamkeit und versuchte zur Seite auszubrechen, zu entkommen. Doch blitzschnell packte ihn eine kräftige Hand bei der Schulter und der Dolch wurde hart an seinen Hals gepresst. „Keine Tänze hier, sonst ziehen wir andere Seiten auf. Das verspreche ich dir so wahr ich Thorfinn Rowle heisse", fauchte der Geiselnehmer erbost.

„Nicht Rufus, wehr dich nicht", rief Tonks erschrocken, als Scrimgeour vor Schmerz den Kopf hoch ruckte und sie im Licht des Lumos' jetzt einen dünnen Blutfaden aus der Schnittwunde rinnen sah. „Wir werden ...", die Aurorin sah sich nach ihren Kollegen um, aber die kämpften alle noch unterhalb des Turms zwischen den brennenden Trümmern des Tanks mit dem Haupttrupp, der bis an die Zähne bewaffneten Wilderer.

Oben auf dem Turm hatte sich auch der Rädelsführer Rowle, welcher Scrimgeour in Schach hielt, umgesehen. „Verdammt, wo ist der hin, eben war er noch da."

Nymphadora drehte sich verwundert wieder zu ihm, Rufus war doch wohl nicht in der Sekunde abgehauen. Nein, beide, Opfer wie Täter, standen noch dort. Noch während sie sich fragte, was der Entführer wohl meinte, hörte man aus dem Schatten im Rücken der Männer einen seltsam fauchenden Laut. Tonks kannte kein Tier, das so einen Ton von sich gab. Ein entsetztes Keuchen folgte, dann war es kurze Zeit totenstill. Wie in Zeitlupe senkte der brutale Geiselnehmer seinen Arm mit dem Messer und liess seinen Gefangenen gehen. Dieser taumelte überrascht nach vorne weg und wurde von Nymphadora aufgefangen. Dann sahen beide zurück auf die Gestalten, welche aus dem Schatten heraus ins Mondlicht traten.

Valerius! Er lag nicht mehr am Boden, sondern hielt mit seinen Zähnen den Nacken des Schurken umklammert, hatte dessen Hand mit dem Dolch noch in eisernem Griff und schob den Wilderer immer weiter zu den beiden Auroren hin.

In seinen hellgrauen Augen funkelte die blanke Mordlust, nur die Anwesenheit seiner Freunde schien ihn davon abzuhalten, vor ihren Augen ein grausiges Blutbad anzurichten. Auf eine knappe Geste des Fürsten eilte Tonks zur Hilfe, denn László war offensichtlich ausserstande seinen Gefangen länger festzuhalten. Einmal weil er wohl nichts lieber tun würde, als sich an dem Mistkerl für alles Leid zu rächen und zum anderen, weil ihn der Kampf gegen die Motorwinde unglaublich viel Kraft gekostet hatte.

Wenig später war der Verbrecher von Tonks gefesselt und Valerius sank neben Scrimgeour auf die niedere Mauer. Während die Aurorin notdürftig die Halswunde von Rufus versorgte, hörte sie den Vampir mehrmals leise stöhnen. Doch erst als Dawlish auftauchte und den gefangenen Wilderer übernahm, war Tonks bei Rufus fertig und konnte auch nach Valerius sehen. Das Licht des Lumos liess den zerzausten Edelmann zwar zusammenzucken, doch es zeigte auch die Folgen seines heftigen Kampfes um die Freiheit.

Vorsichtig strich ihm die Hexe die langen Haare beiseite und fuhr, eine Heilformel murmelnd, mit ihrem Zauberstab über eine der Schürfungen am Kopf des gestresst wirkenden Mannes.

„Was machen wir jetzt am besten mit Ihnen?", fragte sie dann und deutete auf den unnatürlich geknickten Flügel, der an Valerius Körper herunterhing. „Heilt so was bei euch nicht von alleine?"

László wie auch Rufus folgten ihrem Blick auf den offensichtlich gebrochenen Flügel.

„Doch schon", stiess Valerius zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und versuchte erfolglos seine Qual zu verbergen. „Das Problem ist, mein Flügel heilt in dem Winkel, wie er jetzt ist und somit kann ich nie mehr fliegen. Ausserdem tut ein gebrochener Knochen einem Vampir genauso weh, wie einem lebenden Menschen."

„Ministerium", murmelte Scrimgeour als Vorschlag, doch seine Kollegin winkte ab. „Die nehmen ihn beim Verhör erst mal auseinander, das kannst du ihm nicht zumuten. Er zittert ja jetzt schon vor Schmerzen, dass er kaum mehr stehen kann." Sie schritt nervös vor den beiden auf und ab, während sie angestrengt überlegte. „Wie lange dauert es, bis die Heilung einsetzt?", erkundigte sie sich nun beim Verletzten.

Valerius sah sie verdutzt an, was hatte sie vor? „Die Vorbereitung zur Heilung hat schon begonnen, aber die Verknöcherung setzt erst in zwei Stunden ein und dauert etwa ebenso lange."

„St. Mungos geht auch nicht, da kreischen sämtliche Patienten los bevor wir überhaupt was erklären können." Tonks sah frustriert zu ihrem Kollegen, diesem schien jedoch etwas eingefallen zu sein. „Brentwood, da steht mein Haus und Privatheiler Marjoribanks ist mir noch einen Gefallen schuldig. – Sind Sie damit einverstanden?"

Der Mann, um den es hier ging, hatte stirnrunzelnd zugehört. Jetzt nickte er, das Ganze klang vernünftig und grosse Auswahl hatte er wirklich nicht.

Jetzt trat Rufus dicht vor den Verletzten und zog ihn vorsichtig in seine Arme, obwohl dieser ungehalten knurrte. „Na dann aber los, wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren."

Auch Tonks sprang auf. „Ich hole den Spezialisten Marjoribanks aus dem St. Mungos und treffe euch dann in Brentwood", rief sie, bevor alle mit einem Ploppen disapparierten.


	26. Privatklinik Brentwood

Es war ein hartes Stück Arbeit für Tonks, bis zu dem Spezialisten Marjoribanks vorzudringen. Nicht nur ihr Aurorenabzeichen kam zum Einsatz, um eine lange Wartezeit vor dem Eingang der Privatabteilung des Spitals zu umgehen. Erst als sie der Vorzimmerdame unmissverständlich klar machte, dass Scrimgeour persönlich nach dem Heiler verlange, wurde sie vorgelassen. Endlich stand sie nun in dem Büro des Heilkundigen und hielt ihm im Eilzugtempo einen Vortrag, warum sie hier war und weswegen er sofort mitkommen musste. Der Mann hörte ihr interessiert zu und überlegte eine Weile. Tonks sass wie auf Nadeln. Wieso antwortete er nicht, warum blieb er sitzen, wenn doch die Zeit drängte. Würde er überhaupt mitkommen?

„Wie alt ist er?", durchbrach die Frage des erfahrenen Mediziners die Stille. „Ist der Knochenbruch die einzige schwere Verletzung? Hatte der Vampir in den letzten Tagen Blut bekommen oder nicht?" 

Nymphadora sah ihr Gegenüber perplex an, dann antwortete sie: „Soweit ich weiss, ist der Vampir über zweihundert Jahre alt. Es waren ausser einigen Schürfungen und dem gebrochenen Flügel keine anderen Verletzungen erkennbar. Aber ob er in den letzten Tagen Blut hatte, kann ich nicht sagen." 

Nun stand Marjoribanks auf und schritt zu einem Stahlschrank, den er aufschloss. „Männlich, älteres Semester, Status nach kräftezehrender Aktion, nach hohem Stress, Knochenbruch mit möglichen Muskelverletzungen", murmelte er vor sich hin. „Da wird ein normales Lokalanästhetika nicht reichen, selbst wenn ich die 10-fache Dosis nehme. Bleiben nur die Spezialseren eben für ganz spezielle Patienten." Tonks sah neugierig zu, wie der Arzt mehrere Ampullen mit verschiedenfarbigem Inhalt aus einer Box nahm und zusammen mit weiteren medizinischen Utensilien in eine kleine Tasche packte. 

„Brentwood sagten sie. Also dann los, sehen wir nach, wie Mister Scrimgeour mit seinem Gast klarkommt. Der Umgang mit Vampirpatienten ist immer heikel und nicht jedermanns Sache." 

Erfreut drehte sich Tonks um und eilte dem Heiler voraus.

„Au! Wohin so eilig die Dame?", keuchte ein Herr überrascht, den Nymphadora auf dem Flur fast umrannte. Die Hexe entschuldigte sich und wollte schon weiter, da hielt sie der Angerempelte am Arm fest. „Moment, Sie sind doch die Kollegin von Mister Scrimgeour. Wissen Sie zufällig, warum er heute Abend nicht zur Kontrolle bei mir in der Praxis erschienen ist?" 

Jetzt guckte Tonks genauer hin und erkannte Dr. Graves. „Oh ähm ...", stammelte sie und senkte den Blick. Verdammt, sie würde den Teufel tun und auch noch Entschuldigungen für Scrimgeour erfinden.

Dieser hatte jedoch ganz andere Sorgen als den verpassten Arzttermin. In seinem Schlafzimmer stand ein Vampir, der wollte nicht mehr auf ihn hören und sich anfassen lassen, um weitere Kleider abzulegen schon überhaupt nicht. Durch die Erschöpfung und die ständigen Schmerzen reagierte der sonst so gelassene Fürst wie ein waidwundes Tier. Beim Ausziehen des Umhangs hatte der Auror mehr als einmal den gebleckten Zähnen ausweichen müssen. Es war auch schwierig gewesen, das Stück Stoff zu entfernen, ohne den verletzten Flügel zu berühren. Scrimgeour kam sich gerade vor wie ein Dompteur in der Manege, als es an der Haustüre klingelte. Im Reflex versuchte Valerius in Drohhaltung zu gehen. Da er aber dabei wie gewohnt die Schwingen halb entfalten wollte, endete der Versuch mit einem schmerzvollen Aufschrei und wildem Fauchen. 

Der Auror sah noch kurz zu seinem spitzzähnigen Gast, der sich völlig gestresst in eine Ecke zurückzog, dann wandte sich seufzend um. Er wusste nicht, was er bei seiner Hilfeleistung falsch machte, doch allein kam er so nicht weiter. Auf der Treppe auf dem Weg zur Haustüre wurde es Scrimgeour plötzlich schwindlig und er musste sich am Geländer festhalten. Wieder klingelte es und er rief: „Ja, ja, ich komme gleich." Er atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, bis die Sicht wieder klar wurde und er gefahrlos die Treppe hinunter steigen konnte. 

„Oh, hallo Tonks, ihr seid schon da?", begrüsste er seine Kollegin erfreut und hielt ihr die Türe auf. „Vielen Dank Dr. Marjoribanks, das Sie kommen konnten." 

Der Hausherr begrüsste den Heiler Marjoribanks und drehte sich schwungvoll, um dann zur Treppe vorauszueilen. Doch er kam gerade mal ein paar Schritte weit, da wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen und er fand sich auf dem Boden kniend wieder. Kurz darauf fühlte er helfende Hände, die ihn stützten. „Mist, jetzt wird mir auch noch übel", murmelte der gestürzte Mann vor sich hin und presste sich die Hand auf den Mund. 

„Na dann trifft es sich ja gut, dass ich gleich mitgekommen bin", hörte er eine bekannte Stimme neben sich, wandte den Kopf und erblickte Dr. Graves, welcher ihm mit geübten Handgriffen wieder auf die Beine half. 

„Sie kommen am besten mit mir ins Wohnzimmer, da sah ich einen bequemen Sessel stehen", wies ihn der Arzt nun an. Nach einem Blick zu Tonks, die sich mit Dr. Marjoribanks bereits auf den Weg ins Schlafzimmer zu dem Vampir machte, liess sich Rufus von dem Heiler ins Wohnzimmer führen. 

„Gerade mal drei Tage nach der massiven Gehirnerschütterung wieder voll mit der Arbeit loslegen war viel zu früh", sprach Heiler Graves das Offensichtliche aus. „Was haben Sie jetzt alles für Beschwerden?" 

Rufus atmete tief durch, bevor er antwortete: „Schwindel beim Treppensteigen, beim raschen Umdrehen wurde mir schwarz vor Augen und eben die Übelkeit." 

Die Aktion beim Turm, das Apparieren mit dem Verletzten und die anstrengende, konzentrierte Betreuung des Fürsten, forderten nun ihren Tribut von dem immer noch angeschlagenen Auror. Das aufgebrachte Knurren aus seinen Gemächern im Obergeschoss nahm er nur noch am Rande wahr. Denn schon hatte ihn Dr. Graves in den Lehnstuhl gesetzt, einen Hocker unter die Beine geschoben und belegte ihn mit den ersten Heilzaubern. Dabei murmelte er: „Vierundzwanzig Stunden Bettruhe und zwei Wochen Arbeitsverbot. Wenn Sie sich wieder nicht daran halten, überweise ich Sie in die neurologische Überwachungsstation des St. Mungos!"

Der Heiler Marjoribanks war derweil in das Schlafzimmer getreten, hatte sich dem Patienten vorgestellt und auch sein Vorhaben ihn zu untersuchen, um ihm dann zu helfen, erklärt. Dann stellte er seine Arzttasche auf die Kommode nahe der Türe und begann einige Utensilien bereitzulegen. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachte er den gepeinigten Vampir, der weiter ruhelos im Raum herumtigerte und wartete geduldig ab.

Der Heiler war sich wohl bewusst, dass ihm der geflügelte Mensch auch in stark geschwächtem Zustand kräftemässig immer noch überlegen war. Nur einem Vampir, der zur Zusammenarbeit bereit war, konnte man auch helfen. Mit ruhiger Stimme wiederholte er sein Angebot seine Qual zu lindern und die Verletzungen zu heilen. 

Valerius hatte dem eingetroffenen Arzt gewiss zugehört und wusste auch, dass er sich vor ihm nicht zu fürchten brauchte. Doch die konstanten Schmerzen seiner Verletzung trieben ihn noch um, immer nach der Suche nach einem Ort zum Ausruhen, ohne dass er sich auf den Rücken und somit auf den gebrochenen Flügel legen musste. Letztendlich wählte er nicht das Bett, sondern einen Polstersessel ohne Seitenlehnen. Als Dr. Marjoribanks sah, wie der Vampir sich verkehrt herum auf den Sessel setzte, lächelte er zufrieden und nahm rasch eines der flauschigen Kissen vom Bett. Valerius seufzte erleichtert und nahm das weiche Polster dankbar an, um sich auf der Rückenlehne bequemer abzustützen. Leicht vornüber gebeugt, den Kopf auf das Kissen gelegt, akzeptierte der Patient auch den Heiler direkt neben sich. 

Seine Schürfwunden im Gesicht, an Händen und Armen wurden mit kühlenden Salben behandelt. Kaum kam der Heiler dabei mit den Händen in die Nähe der Zähne, zuckte Valerius nervös zurück. Da im Mund bei den Lippen keine Wunden zu erkennen waren, beliess es Marjoribanks bei einem kurzen Kontrollblick und wandte sich dann der schlimmsten Verletzung zu. 

Vorsichtig tastete der Arzt den Flügel ab, bis er die spitzen Knochenenden der Fraktur unter der fellbedeckten Haut fand. Der Vampir hatte sich gegen die sanften Hände auf seinem Körper nicht gesträubt, doch als er einen kurzen, stechenden Schmerz verspürte, begann er unwillkürlich am ganzen Leib zu Zittern und drehte mit leisem Knurren den Kopf. 

„Schhh schh, ganz ruhig", hörte er die beschwichtigenden Worte. „Nur noch einen Moment ruhig halten bitte, die Schmerzen werden gleich abklingen", bat Marjoribanks, welcher gerade eine seltsam blauviolette Medikamentenmischung direkt bei der Bruchstelle unter die Haut spritzte. Es war der Stich der Injektionsnadel gewesen, die er gespürt hatte. Kurz danach setzte ein ungewöhnliches Pulsieren ein, welches den Grossteil der Schmerzen immer mehr verdrängte. Irritiert versuchte Valerius sich zu erheben, doch der Heiler drückte ihn wieder auf den Stuhl zurück. Eine weitere Spritze direkt beim Flügelansatz folgte, worauf die Umgebung des Knochenbruchs gänzlich taub wurde und sich die gesamte Flügelmuskulatur merklich entspannte. 

„Bleiben Sie sitzen, auch wenn es sich komisch anfühlt. Die starken Medikamente können in dieser Kombination auch Benommenheit hervorrufen. Es war eine hohe Dosis, die ich bei Ihnen verwenden musste." 

„Darf er dann noch etwas essen?", fragte Tonks, die gerade zur Türe rein kam und eine kleine Schüssel mit Suppe brachte.

„Ja, aber geben Sie noch 10 Tropfen aus der braunen Flasche in die Suppe. Mister Valerius soll bitte alles aufessen, damit sein angegriffener Körper nach all den Strapazen wieder etwas Energie tanken kann." 

So löffelte László nun langsam die Suppe aus dem Schüsselchen, welches ihm Tonks hinhielt. Scrimgeour sei unten auch beim Essen und Heiler Graves werde ihm nachher ins Nachtgewand helfen, berichtete die Aurorin auf Nachfrage von Valerius. Die gemurmelten Heilzauber und sonstigen magischen Sprüche des Privat-Heilers neben sich ignorierte der Fürst, da er in dem betäubten Flügel ohnehin nichts spürte. Erst das Klappern von Holz und ein Rascheln lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Tun des Mannes. Sein Flügelknochen war gerichtet und Marjoribanks befestigte die perfekt angepasste Schiene aus Holz mit Klammern und Bandagen an seiner schwarzen Schwinge. 

„Schlau", bemerkte Valerius anerkennend. „Erst machen Sie mich müde und dann lenken Sie mich mit Essen ab, damit ich während der Behandlung nicht nervös werde und zurückzucke." 

Mit ruhigen Bewegungen beendete der Heiler seine Arbeit und prüfte die gepolsterte Schiene auf genügend Stabilität. „Müde waren Sie schon, bevor ich eintraf. Sicher machen die Medikamente zusätzlich schläfrig, doch das Ausschalten der Schmerzen hilft Ihnen auch sich im gesamten zu entspannen, zur Ruhe zu kommen", antwortete er dann. 

Tonks brachte das leere Geschirr zur Türe, gerade als diese aufging und Heiler Graves mit Scrimgeour hereinkam. Der Auror habe nicht alleine unten bleiben wollen und habe nach Tonks gefragt, teilte der Heiler Nymphadora mit. 

„Ich empfehle Ihnen, in den nächsten zehn Stunden nicht zu fliegen. Am besten ruhen Sie sich hier aus und starten einen Flugversuch erst im Beisein von geflügelten Kollegen", riet Marjoribanks jetzt dem Fürsten. 

„Der Zweite mit Bettruhe, jetzt wird es eng", stellte Marcus Graves fest. Rufus Scrimgeour steckte bereits in seinem Schlafanzug, lehnte mit geschlossenen Augen halb dösend an seinen Begleiter, der ihn stützen musste. 

Während die Männer noch überlegten, wie das Problem zu lösen wäre, schritt Tonks zu dem Bett und schwang den Zauberstab. Erst wurde das Ruhelager doppelt so gross und dann teilte es sich in der Mitte. Die beiden Betten rutschten ein Stück auseinander und dazwischen erschien ein bequemer Stuhl. 

„Bitte schön, die Privatklinik Brentwood hat Platz für alle", bemerkte sie nur zu ihrem Zauberkunststück und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche, um das Geschirr wegzubringen. 

„Es geht nichts über eine praktisch veranlagte Frau", kommentierte Valerius das Ganze, als sie zurückkam. Er sass müde neben seinem neuen Ruhelager und wartete, bis die Heiler die Polsterkissen so verteilt hatten, dass er sich bequem auf dem Bauch hinlegen konnte und der geschiente Flügel von Kissen gestützt wurde.

Rufus lag schon in seinem Bett und bedachte Tonks mit einem nachdenklichen Blick. „Für was genau hast du den Stuhl da hingestellt?", wollte er wissen. 

„Für mich natürlich." Die junge Frau legte die Hand auf seinen Arm und sah ihm unverwandt in seine honiggelben Augen. „Einer muss ja auf euch aufpassen, da die Heiler nicht ewig hier bleiben können." 

Rufus wartete, bis die Heiler sich Valerius zuwandten, um ihm ins Bett zu helfen, dann fragte er: „Bringst du mir nachher einen Tee?" 

Sie nickte stumm, ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen. 

„Danke Dora", murmelte er leise, nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie sanft.


	27. Des einen Freud

Im Ministerium herrschte zu der Zeit die grösste Aufregung. Die meisten der Auroren waren zurück, hatten etliche Gefangenen bei sich und jede Menge zu rapportieren.

Das Wachpersonal der Kerker und der Pikettdienst schwirrten in den Korridoren herum, um die Häftlinge entgegenzunehmen.

Einer der Verhafteten hatte sich losgerissen, war in einen Bürotrakt geflüchtet. Ausgerechnet in dem Büro, in das er stürmte, sass gerade der Disziplinarausschuss, welcher sich über das eigenwillige Handeln des krankgeschriebenen Aurors Scrimgeours beriet. Nicht genehmigte Aktionen in dieser Grössenordung könnten den betreffenden Auror seinen Führungsposten kosten. Selbst wenn Scrimgeour normalerweise kleinere Aufträge, ohne Rücksprache mit den Vorgesetzten, an sein Team geben durfte. So hatte er heute ausser Dienst gehandelt und auch noch Fremde in eine polizeiliche Aktion des Ministeriums miteinbezogen. Die Mitglieder des Disziplinarausschuss waren sich aber nicht einig, ob es sich um eine einfache Kompetenzüberschreitung handelte oder um eine Straftat, falls Rufus seine Aurorenkollegen für sein Privatvergnügung missbraucht hatte. 

Bei der Konfrontation mit dem hünenhaften Mörder in ihrem Sitzungszimmer, der mit seinen Pranken den nächstbesten Stuhl packte, um damit zuzuschlagen. Da hatte das Gremium fürwahr anderes zu tun, als sich über Scrimgeours Tat aufzuregen. Die Versammlung war geplatzt und jeder ging rasch in Deckung. Es gelang mit Hilfe der Wachen, den tobenden Verbrecher zu bändigen und abzuführen, doch das Büro sah hinterher aus wie ein Schlachtfeld. Geborstene Lampen an der Decke, zertrümmerte Stühle und ein beschädigter Schreibtisch, der umgekippt im Raum lag. 

Dass der Berserker, der dies angerichtet hatte, zu der Terrorgruppe gehörte, welche von Rufus' Armee in flagranti erwischt wurde, liess die Gremiumsmitglieder aufhorchen. Die meisten sprachen sich dafür aus, es bei Scrimgeour bei einer banalen Kompetenzüberschreitung zu belassen. Das Gericht hatte jetzt sicherlich anderes zu tun, als über einen Mann zu urteilen, der hinterher ohnehin für sein Handeln grösstenteils Recht bekommen würde. 

Nicht nur die Vorgesetzten aus dem Gremium hörten sich um, was da alles ohne ihr Wissen passiert war. Auch Zacharias war vor Ort und eilte der Kolonne der Auroren vor dem Rapportbüro entlang. Fast verzweifelt fragte er nach Scrimgeour, den er einfach nirgends entdecken konnte. Zum zweiten Mal innerhalb weniger Tage schien es, dass er seinen besten Mann verloren hatte. 

Als Heiler Graves auftauchte und erstaunt auf das Gewühl in der Aurorenabteilung blickte, bemerkte er den Coach, welcher vor Sorge den Tränen nah schien und zog diesen beiseite.

„Schöne Grüsse von Miss Tonks. Sie wird die Nacht über bei ihrem Kollegen Scrimgeour am Bett wachen und erst Morgen Rapport abgeben." Kaum hatte Marcus Graves die Grüsse ausgerichtet, überfiel ihn sein Gegenüber mit Fragen. Wo denn Rufus sei und wie es ihm gehe. Auch was mit Tonks los sei und warum die beiden nicht ins Ministerium zurückgekehrt waren. Zacharias wirkte völlig aufgelöst, so führte ihn der Heiler aus dem Rummel hinaus zu dem Ruheraum, wo Rufus eigentlich noch hätte liegen sollen. 

„Bitte beruhigen Sie sich. Sonst sind Sie der Dritte diese Nacht, der Bettruhe verordnet bekommt", sprach Graves begütigend auf den Personaler ein. Dieser gestand, dass er sich schuldig fühle, seinen Kollegen zweimal in Gefahr gebracht zu haben. Es dauerte lange und brauchte viele Erklärungen, wo Rufus sich jetzt befand und wie es ihm ging. Der Heiler betonte aber auch, dass Scrimgeour mit seinen vierzig Jahren ein erwachsener Mann war, der durchaus wusste, was er tat und was er für Risiken einging. 

„Auror Scrimgeour hat sich zwar zu früh wieder in die Arbeit gestürzt, aber es war seine eigene Entscheidung und er hat nicht nach Ihrer Erlaubnis dazu gefragt. Also steht es Ihnen nicht zu, sich die Schuld dafür zu geben. Sie hätten ihn nicht davon abhalten können." 

Zacharias sass auf dem Bett und sah zweifelnd zu Graves auf. „Sie sagten, es gehe ihm den Umständen entsprechend gut?" 

Verwundert blickte er auf den jetzt grinsenden Heiler.

„Ich habe ihn gut versorgt und gemahnt, die verordnete Ruhe auch einzuhalten. Rufus ist aus medizinischer Sicht noch jung genug, um sich von der Verletzung vollständig zu erholen. Das Letzte was ich sah, war Tonks neben Scrimgeours Bett sitzend. Beide haben Händchen gehalten und sich tief in die Augen geschaut." 

„Händchen gehalten?", fragte Zacharias verblüfft und schmunzelte nun ebenfalls. 

„Interpretieren Sie aber nicht zu viel in den einen Moment", warnte Heiler Graves. „Wenn sich da wirklich etwas entwickeln sollte, lassen Sie das die beiden selbst herausfinden und zerstören Sie nichts mit zweideutigen Kommentaren, so gut gemeint sie auch sein mögen." 

In dem Haus im ländlichen Teil von Brentwood war nur das schwache Licht einer Kerze in einem Fenster des ersten Stockes zu sehen. Die Heiler waren schon vor einer Stunde gegangen, nur Tonks sass im Schlafzimmer auf ihrem Lehnstuhl und hielt Wache. Nicht nur damit keiner der schlafenden Männer aus dem Bett fiel. Sie sah ihre Aufgabe auch in dem Schutz vor unwahrscheinlichen, aber möglichen Angriffen weiterer Wilderer. 

Wie sie so da sass und dem Knacken des arbeitenden Holzes im Dachgeschoss lauschte, mischte sich ein weiteres Geräusch dazu. Unsicher was es war, glitt ihr Blick von den leeren Teetassen auf dem Beistelltisch durch den Raum und blieb an Scrimgeour hängen. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich im regelmässigen Rhythmus seiner Atemzüge und leise hörte sie ihn schnarchen.

Versonnen lächelnd, musterte Nymphadora die buschigen Augenbrauen und die markanten Wangenknochen des Schlafenden. Aber auch die kleinen Narben über dem Auge und neben dem Kinn betrachtete sie. Seltsam, jetzt in entspannter Ruhe wirkte Rufus viel jünger. Nicht mehr so autoritär und wachsam, die Grübchen um den Mund machten seine Gesichtszüge fast schon charmant.

„Was fühlen Sie?" Diese Frage, begleitet von einem Rascheln, schreckte die Frau aus ihren Gedanken auf. Sie drehte den Kopf und sah, dass Fürst Valerius sich im Bett aufgesetzt hatte. 

„Wie geht es mit Ihrem Flügel?", versuchte Tonks von sich und ihren Gedanken abzulenken. 

Der Edelmann blickte sich kurz nach seiner geschienten Schwinge um. „Es geht so", war seine knappe Antwort, dann aber wies er mit einer Geste zu Tonks und sah sie fragend an. 

„Na ja, vieles fühle ich. Ich sehe sowohl einen guten Kollegen, eine vorbildliche autoritäre Persönlichkeit, einen verwegenen Kämpfer aber auch ... auch einen Mann, der etwas mehr ist, als nur ein lieber Freund", gab sie dann verlegen zu. 

Der Fürst nickte verstehend. „Sind Sie sich unsicher, wie Sie ihn einschätzen sollen?" 

Die Angesprochene wiegte den Kopf und zuckte unschlüssig mit den Schultern. 

„Wie würden Sie beim mir füh... mich einschätzen?", fragte László nun mit einem subtilen Lächeln. 

Tonks Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe und ihre Haare schimmerten für kurze Zeit orange. Dann sah sie dem Mann mit dem blassen Gesicht, den langen dunklen Haaren und den samtweichen schwarzen Schwingen in die grauen Augen, die in dem Moment fast wie Silber funkelten. 

„Sie sind ein faszinierend schöner Mann, und es ist sehr angenehm ihre interessante Bekanntschaft zu machen", antwortete sie dann ehrlich. 

Nach diesem Kompliment schloss der Vampir sichtlich gerührt die Augen und wurde sogar ein wenig rot. Er hob erst wieder den Blick, als Rufus nebenan sich so im Bett herumwälzte, dass die Daunendecke halb auf den Boden rutschte. Wortlos sah er zu, wie Tonks aufstand, die Beine des Aurors sachte vom Bettrand zurück in die Mitte schob und ihn fürsorglich wieder zudeckte.

„Sie mögen ihn, auch mit dem Herzen", wisperte der Fürst leise.

Auf diese Feststellung gab Nymphadora keine Antwort, ihr Blick auf den zufrieden vor sich hin brummelnden Löwen sagte genug.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen legte sich László wieder hin und versuchte, das unsinnige Gefühl der Eifersucht zu verdrängen. Nicht, dass er Rufus die Zuneigung der jungen Frau missgönnte. Doch dieser Moment erinnerte ihn schmerzlich daran, dass er niemanden hatte, der ihm wirklich nahe stand. Nein, das stimmte nicht ganz. Mallory hatte sich in letzter Zeit sehr um ihn bemüht, seine Sorgen geteilt und ihn nach dem Revier-Kampf damals sorgsam gesund gepflegt. Ein Teil der Wehmut, der Trauer aber blieb, doch das konnte wohl nur die Zeit heilen.


	28. Gespräche im Kleiderschrank

Sein Radiowecker zeigte kurz nach acht, als Scrimgeour am nächsten Morgen die Augen aufschlug. Im ersten Moment wollte er erschrocken aus dem Bett springen, da er dachte, er habe verschlafen und komme zu spät zum Dienst. Doch dann bemerkte er im Schein der Nachttischlampe das zweite Bett. Zwischen den beiden Betten stand ein Sessel über dem ein ihm unbekannter Umhang hing. Nur langsam kamen die Erinnerungen an die Ereignisse beim Turm und später in seinem Haus zurück.

Heute hatte er gewiss keinen Dienst, im Gegenteil, er war krankgeschrieben und hatte sogar Arbeitsverbot. Ahh! Frei! Ein paar Tage einfach faul herumhängen und nichts tun. Genüsslich streckte er seine Glieder und blickte zum Fenster. Es war immer noch dunkel, doch das konnte gar nicht sein. Rasch schaltete er die Deckenbeleuchtung ein und sah sich im Zimmer um. Die Fenster waren verbarrikadiert mit Kissen, Wolldecken und Badetüchern. Sogar seinen langen, dicken Reiseumhang für den Winter hatte jemand als Stopfmaterial missbraucht. Kein einziger Lichtstrahl drang von aussen in das Zimmer, in dem er und Valerius die Nacht über ruhten. Oh, der Vampir, natürlich! Gut, dass Tonks daran gedacht und den Fürsten vor dem flambiert werden bewahrt hatte. 

Wo war sein Gast überhaupt? Im Bett nebenan auf jeden Fall nicht. Nur vage konnte er sich daran erinnern, dass mitten in der Nacht ein weiterer Vampir, ein Kollege von Valerius, aufgetaucht war. Dieser Mallory MacFingal berichtete, dass nachdem Nial Dorrell mit Brandwunden zurückgekehrt war und von der Schlacht beim Turm erzählt hatte, halb Arundel ausschwärmte, um nach dem Schlossherrn zu suchen. Zum Glück habe ein Auror ihm den Tipp gegeben, doch in Brentwood nachzuschauen. Der Fürst verzichtete in seinem jetzigen Zustand auf einen Transport zum Schloss und Tonks hatte Lászlós Entscheidung, hier zu ruhen, unterstützt. Wann der geflügelte Besucher wieder gegangen war, hatte Rufus aber nicht mitbekommen. 

Die weiteren Gedanken an Arbeit und Aufträge, die er noch alle zu erledigen hätte, schob der Auror kurzerhand zur Seite. Sein Gehirn war heute so träge, dass er für die paar Überlegungen eben gerade sicher eine ganze Stunde gebraucht hatte. Wieder sah er auf seinen Radiowecker und wunderte sich, es waren erst zehn Minuten verstrichen. Gähnend erhob sich Scrimgeour und beschloss, sich heute nur noch mit Freizeitplänen zu befassen, denn dabei eilte nichts.

Langsam schlenderte er in Richtung Ankleidezimmer, um sich frische Wäsche für den Tag herauszusuchen. Sein plötzlicher Appetit auf frische Croissants hatte ihn dazu bewogen, nach dem Duschen einen Besuch bei der Bäckerei zu planen. Seine Gäste warteten sicher schon auf das Frühstück.

Scrimgeour öffnete die Türe zu dem Zimmer, in welchem er seine Kleider- und Schuhschränke stehen hatte. Verblüfft blieb er unter der Türe stehen und blinzelte. Mitten im Raum stand ein halb nackter Mann, vor diesem stand ein Tischchen mit Waschutensilien und auf einem Hocker lagen die Weste und das Hemd des Mannes. Dieser hatte ihm den Rücken zugedreht und war gerade dabei seine langen Haare zu kämmen. Jetzt aber musterte der geflügelte Herr den Wandspiegel, in dem Scrimgeour zu sehen war.

„Ist es nicht üblich, zuerst anzuklopfen, bevor man eintritt?", fragte László dann ohne sich umzudrehen.

Rufus wurde erst rot, dann konterte er: „Nein in meinem eigenen Haus, in dem ich sonst alleine lebe, klopfe ich normalerweise nicht an den Zimmertüren an. Darf ich fragen, wie es Ihnen geht und warum Sie sich hier waschen?"

Der Vampir liess von seinen Haaren ab und widmete sich jetzt seinem gesunden Flügel, den er mit einer weichen Bürste sorgfältig bearbeitete.

„Nun meine Verletzung scheint gut zu heilen. Die Schmerzen sind so gut wie weg, doch wie es mit der Stabilität des Knochens aussieht, kann ich nicht sagen", antwortete der Fürst. „Ich wasche mich hier, weil dies der einzige Raum ohne Fenster ist und ich Sie nicht wecken wollte, wenn ich im Schlafzimmer herumstolpere. Heute Vormittag habe ich noch einen Arzttermin hier im Haus und wollte mich vorher etwas säubern."

Der Hausherr schaute noch einen Augenblick auf Valerius, dann brummte er: „Nun gut, dass Sie hier stehen, konnte ich ja nicht wissen. Ich wollte mir frische Kleidung holen und nachher für das Frühstück einkaufen gehen." Damit öffnete er eine Schranktüre und griff nach seiner Wäsche.

„Kein Problem, aber Sie müssen nicht auf die Strasse", erwiderte László. „Miss Tonks hat schon eingekauft und Ihr Personalchef ist auch informiert, wie die Dinge stehen. So sagte es mir auf jeden Fall die junge Frau, bevor sie mir das Waschzeug hierher brachte."

Rufus hielt kurz inne und nickte. „Ich bin dann mal in der Dusche", informierte er den Fürsten und verschwand im Badezimmer.

Endlich kam er dazu, sich nach dem Kampf gestern gründlich zu waschen. Vielleicht half das auch seinem langsamen, schläfrigen Hirn wieder etwas auf die Sprünge. Mit der Bürste schrubbte er sich den Rücken und auch die Haare wurden einshampooniert. Genüsslich rubbelte er sich die Kopfhaut, bis er das Gefühl hatte, seine lange Mähne wirklich sauber zu haben. 

Nach Beendigung der Dusche kehrte Rufus im Hausanzug ins Schlafzimmer zurück und stand unschlüssig vor dem Spiegel. Sein Haar war noch feucht, doch als er sich umwandte, um den vergessenen Haartrockner aus dem Badezimmer zu holen, wurde ihm leicht schwindlig und er stützte sich an der Wand ab. War das Duschen und Haare waschen doch schon zu viel der Anstrengung gewesen? 

Einige Atemzüge später fühlte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, es kam aber kein Tadel. Neben ihm stand Tonks, legte den Haartrockner auf die Kommode unter dem Spiegel und hielt eine seiner Haarbürsten in der Hand. War diese Frau eine Hellseherin? Wieder hatte sie gewusst, was er gerade benötigte.

„Guten Morgen Rufus. Brauchst du Hilfe für deine rotbraunen Locken?", fragte sie leise.

In ihrer Stimme schwang eine angenehme Wärme, fand Scrimgeour. „Ich bin doch dunkelblond und für Lockenwickler habe ich keine Geduld", wandte er ein.

„Im richtigen Licht betrachtet sind die Strähnchen schön und schimmern wie Mahagoni", führte die Frau ihre Beobachtung weiter aus. Dann griff sie nach einer seiner dunkleren Haarsträhnen und strich mit den Fingern darüber. „Mit etwas Zeit und liebevoller Pflege gäbe es gewiss Locken, so lebendig wie die Natur ihres Besitzers."

Während des Monologs von Tonks hatte Rufus sie verwirrt gemustert. Wenn er auch ihre Erklärung über sein Haar nicht gänzlich verstand, dass, was er in ihren Augen und dem Gesichtsausdruck lesen konnte, war im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes umwerfend. Die junge Frau himmelte ihn an und versuchte ganz offensichtlich mit ihm zu flirten.

Nymphadora hatte inzwischen sein Haar losgelassen und ihre Hand lag leicht auf seiner Brust. Scrimgeours Herz schlug im ersten Moment ein paar Takte schneller vor Freude, da eine viel jüngere Frau ihn umwarb. Doch wie sollte er nun darauf reagieren? Eine weitere Kostprobe liebevoller Zuneigung in ihrem Blick und Rufus hatte das Gefühl, er bekomme keine Luft mehr.

„Können wir das mit den Locken für heute noch sein lassen? Ich denke ich brauche Zeit, um über diese Idee nachzudenken", stiess er überrumpelt hervor und trat einen Schritt zurück. Tonks wirkte einen Moment unsicher und enttäuscht, dann holte sie rasch einen Stuhl, damit er sich setzen konnte.

Ob sie gemerkt hatte, dass nach dem Flirtversuch das Kämmen durch ihre Hand ihn völlig aus der Fassung bringen würde, wusste er nicht. Auf jeden Fall zog sich Nymphadora nun zurück.

Bei der Türe zur Ankleide wurde sie von Valerius erwartet.

„Er empfindet nichts, er hat nicht mal was gemerkt", seufzte Nymphadora traurig. 

Der geflügelte Edelmann aber meinte: „Oh doch junge Frau, er hat es gemerkt, was Sie tun. Lassen Sie ihm die Zeit, um die er gebeten hat. Bei solchen Dingen sind Männer manchmal etwas kompliziert."

„Sprechen Sie jetzt aus eigener Erfahrung", wollte Tonks mit neugierigem Seitenblick wissen.

Der Fürst schritt zwischen den Kleiderschränken hin und her und zuckte unbestimmt mit den Schultern, bevor er erwiderte: „In Sachen Liebe und Zuneigung sollte man nichts überstürzen. So etwas entscheidet sich nicht von einer Minute auf die nächste. Zumal Ihrem Favoriten ja nicht nur der Kopf schwirrt, weil Sie ihm schöne Augen machen."

Die Aurorin war froh, dass es in dem Moment an der Haustüre klingelte und sie ihren Chef mitsamt dem Heiler vor dem Haus stehen sah. Nach der langen Nacht wurde sie endlich abgelöst und konnte sich nun zu Hause in Ruhe Gedanken über den Mann mit den hübschen langen Haaren und dem versteckten Charme machen.

Scrimgeour hatte mit wenigen Bürstenstrichen seine Haare entwirrt und rasch die Haaransätze trocken geföhnt. Jetzt sass der Löwe im Bett, lehnte an den Kissen, die er sich hinter den Rücken gestopft hatte und hielt eine Strähne in der Hand.  
Gedankenverloren zwirbelte er die Haare zwischen den Fingern und musterte die verschiedenen Farben, welche im Licht der Nachttischlampe aufleuchteten. 

Locken so lebendig wie die Natur ihres Besitzers, hatte sie gesagt. War das nun ein verstecktes Kompliment? So eine rätselhafte Andeutung wie die mit seinen schönen Strähnchen, die schimmern wie Mahagoni? Aber wie stand es im Zusammenhang mit ihrem sehnsüchtigen Blick, der verriet, dass Nymphadora mehr wollte, als nur nett sein. Analysieren wir mal, beschloss der Auror. Ihre Aussagen belegen, dass sie mich oder zumindest sicher meine Haare schön findet. Dann gab sie mir auch noch den Hinweis, dass sie bei mir ein lebendiges Naturell zu sehen glaubt, wie auch immer sich das bemerkbar macht. Locken, die sie mit liebevoller Pflege ... Mitten in diesem Gedanken sah er wieder Tonks vor sich, wie sie ihn anblickte und sofort kam dieses Kribbeln wieder, das sein Hirn benebelte. Verdammt! Diese Frau machte ihn eindeutig nervös, und zwar nicht vor Angst, sondern vielmehr wegen der Unsicherheit, was er ihr gegenüber empfinden sollte, empfinden durfte oder wollte.

Das leise Klopfen an der Türe hatte er nicht gehört. So stand nun sein Besucher Zacharias im Raum und fragte nach einigen Augenblicken: „Betreibst du während der verordneten Auszeit intensive Studien über dein Haar?"

Überrascht hob Rufus den Blick und liess die Strähne fallen. „Ach Zacharias gut, dass du kommst, ich brauche deine Hilfe", antwortet der Mann mit leichter Verzweiflung.


	29. Freundschaften

„So? Was kann ich dir denn helfen?", fragte der Personalcoach, neugierig zu erfahren, was der Auror wohl für ein Problem mit seinen Haaren hatte. 

„Was hältst du von Tonks?", platzte der Patient mit seiner Sorge heraus.

„Von Tonks? Lass mich überlegen", bat der Angesprochene, während er den Stuhl neben Scrimgeours Bett näher zog und sich setzte. „Eine gute Mitarbeiterin, die manchmal die Dinge etwas eigenwillig angeht, was ich aber durchaus respektieren kann. Warum fragst du?" 

„Aber doch nicht als Mitarbeiterin, ich meinte, wie ist sie als ... wie findest du sie privat?" 

Jetzt lachte Zacharias. „Privat habe ich nichts mit ihr zu tun. Da müsste ich wohl eher dich fragen. Doch wie geht es eigentlich deinem Kopf? Der Heiler sagte gestern, dir sei nach dem Einsatz übel geworden und du musstest dich hinlegen." 

„Meinem Kopf geht's halbwegs gut, solange ich liegen bleibe, nicht herumturne und auch nicht schönen ... Wo ist eigentlich Dora? Wollte sie nicht Frühstück holen?" 

Sein Personalbetreuer schwieg einen Moment und meinte dann: „Aurorin Tonks hat Dienstende, es wurde Zeit, dass sie auch mal ausruhen kann, sie ist nach Hause gegangen. Dora, wie du sie nennst, hat nach dem Kampf die ganze Nacht an deinem Bett gewacht." 

Scrimgeour ahnte die unausgesprochene Frage. „Genau weil sie die ganze Zeit hier war, musst du mir helfen. Ich bin so unsicher, verwirrt wenn sie ..." 

„Schön, der Heiler hat mir zwar gesagt, ich soll mich da raushalten", murmelte Zacharias vor sich hin. „Aber wenn du selbst mich darauf ansprichst, werde ich mich doch damit befassen müssen. Was hat denn Nymphadora Tonks getan, dass dich so verwirrt?" 

Rufus machte grosse Augen, als sein Berater die Mahnung des Heilers erwähnte. 

„Scheint, als wissen alle was los ist, nur ich nicht", gestand er leicht frustriert. „Mein Kopf ist immer noch etwas schwindelanfällig, aber das liegt nicht nur an der Verletzung. Dora weiss sehr oft was ich gerade brauche. Die Zusammenarbeit mit ihr ist harmonisch und wir verstehen uns sehr gut. Heute Morgen hat sie mir etwas gezeigt, bei dem ich nicht weiss, wie ich darauf reagieren soll." 

Sein Zuhörer neben seinem Bett schmunzelte nur und schwieg.

„Sie hat mir liebevoll ganz tief in die Augen geschaut und ihre Hand lag zart wie ein Schmetterling auf meiner Brust." Scrimgeour rang mit den Händen. „Mir blieb die Luft weg und seither überkommen mich so ungewohnte Gedanken und Träumereien, die ich mit logischen Analyseverfahren nicht ordnen und bewältigen kann." 

Jetzt erbarmte sich Zacharias zu einer Antwort. „Wenn es das ist, was ich vermute, dann lass deinen Verstand, dein Hirn ruhen und nutze andere Fähigkeiten, um zu einer Lösung zu kommen. Sei nicht ein Kämpfer, ein Auror, sondern sei einfach ein Mann, so wie Tonks eine Frau ist." 

„Jetzt sprichst du genau so in Rätseln wie Dora heute früh. Sie sagte, meine Strähnchen seien schön und schimmern wie Mahagoni. Sie meinte, mit liebevoller Pflege gäbe es gewiss Locken, so lebendig wie die Natur ihres Besitzers", brummte Rufus mit verträumtem Blick auf seine langen Haare. 

Zacharias hatte die grösste Mühe nicht in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen. „Ich kann dir da nur einen Rat geben, Rufus. Höre auf dein Herz und lass dich von ihm leiten." 

Nach kurzem Schweigen seufzte der Mann auf dem Bett: „Ich werde mich bemühen, auch wenn ich noch keinen Schimmer habe, wie ich da vorgehen soll."

Gerade als das Gespräch der beiden Männer beendet schien, klirrte es leise von der Türe her und Merllano trat ein. Äusserst konzentriert trug der junge Mann ein Tablett mit dem Frühstück und einer Kaffeekanne vor sich her. 

„Was macht denn mein Schüler hier, hast du vielleicht gleich die ganze Abteilung mitgebracht?", fragte Scrimgeour seinen Besucher etwas ungehalten. „Stehen draussen Dawlish, Ivory und Proudfoot Wache?" Krankenbesuche waren ja in Ordnung aber nicht in solchen Massen. 

Zacharias zog rasch den Beistelltisch näher zum Bett und gebot mit einer Geste, Merllano könne das Tablett hier abstellen. „Nein, es ist nur noch der Heiler mitgekommen und der ist jetzt bei dem Edelmann", erklärte er.

„Ich wollte nur sehen wie es Ihnen geht, Sir. Wie alle, habe auch ich mir grosse Sorgen um Sie gemacht", rechtfertigte sich der junge Ire. 

„Merllano sollte Tonks ablösen und euch beide bei der Genesung unterstützen", informierte Zacharias weiter.

Heiler Marjoribanks hatte die Ankleide mit wenigen Zauberstabschlenkern in ein provisorisches Untersuchungszimmer verwandelt. Valerius machte es sich auf der Liege bequem und wartete geduldig, bis der Heiler die Schiene von seinem Flügel entfernt hatte. 

„Bitte stecken Sie Ihre Schwinge zuerst ganz und legen Sie sie hinterher so an Ihren Körper, wie Sie es gewohnt sind", bat der Arzt und beobachtete die langsamen Bewegungen, als der Fürst seiner Bitte nachkam.

„Haben Sie Schmerzen? Wiederholen Sie die Bewegungen noch einmal und sagen mir, wann es weh tut", sprach Marjoribanks, während er mit dem Zauberstab über den Flügel fuhr, um Schwachstellen zu finden.

Der Fürst zog eine Grimasse und antwortete: „Schmerzen habe ich in Ruhehaltung keine mehr, aber es zwickt eklig, wenn ich bestimmte Bewegungen mache. Ich mag so gar nicht fliegen." 

Der Heiler nickte bedächtig. „Am Knochen selber liegt es nicht, der ist mit magischer Unterstützung und den Medikamenten gut verheilt. Doch die vielen kleinen Muskelverletzungen brauchen etwas länger und die lassen sich auch nicht einfach mit einem Zauber sofort beheben." 

Behutsam tastete er mit der Hand über die fellbedeckte Schwinge, wobei László mehrmals deutlich zusammenzuckte.

„Hier helfen nur Salben und wohldosierte Bewegungsübungen, bevor Sie wieder ohne Bedenken längere Strecken in der Luft zurücklegen können", prognostizierte der Arzt. „Oder Sie nähren sich mit Blut. Wie Sie sagten, hatten Sie schon länger kein solches mehr, was die verzögerte Heilung der Verletzungen erklären würde. Ihnen fehlt die Kraft zur Selbstheilung."

Valerius blickte Marjoribanks frustriert an. „Nette Aussichten! Wenn ich nicht fliegen kann, um auf die Suche zu gehen, wie soll ich da Blut ernten?" 

„Oh nein, das war keine Aufforderung mich anzuknabbern", blockte der Heiler ab. „Das Einzige, was ich mit dabei habe, wäre ..." Der Mann ging zu seiner grossen Arzttasche und zog einen Beutel mit dunkelroter Flüssigkeit heraus. 

Jetzt war es an dem Fürsten entrüstet zu reagieren. „Konservenblut! Dieses chemisch angereicherte Zeug taugt nicht im Geringsten. Es ist die Energie des lebenden Menschen und dessen Wohlwollen, die er uns entgegenbringt, das frisches Blut so kostbar macht." 

Der Heiler nickte verstehend. „In diesem Fall kann ich Ihnen nur das Stärkungsmittel auf pflanzlicher Basis anbieten, welches Sie gestern schon bekommen haben und eine Salbe, welche die Heilung beschleunigen wird." 

Über den Heilungsverlauf waren weder Arzt noch Patient wirklich zufrieden, aber Alternativen zur jetzigen Behandlung gab es wenig. Zu Fuss auf die Suche nach Blutnahrung zu gehen, barg gerade in seinem Zustand sehr viele Gefahren und der Erfolg, in der Nacht eine passende Person zu treffen, war eher gering. 

Kurz nachdem Marjoribanks gegangen war, betrat der Vampir das Schlafzimmer, blieb aber beim Türrahmen stehen. Der Fürst wirkte etwas verloren, als er auf die Gruppe der drei Männer blickte und zögerte dazuzutreten. Merllano aber liess sich von dem hohen Stand des Adelsmannes nicht beeindrucken, reichte ihm einfach die Hand und geleitete ihn zurück zu seinem Bett. Dort war auch für den Fürsten ein Frühstück hergerichtet und Valerius braucht nur noch zuzugreifen. Ob er sonst noch etwas helfen könne, wollte der junge Mann wissen. 

László schüttelte den Kopf. „Jetzt nicht, aber vielleicht später." 

Etwas irritiert, da der Ire neben ihm stehen blieb, begann Valerius zu essen.

„Sie sind schön", hörte er plötzlich die Stimme des Burschen und wandte den Kopf.

„Ihre Zähne, sie sind sehr schön", tat Merllano seine Beobachtung kund.

„Auch wenn sie spitz und scharf sind?", fragte der Fürst, den interessierte, wie weit der Wagemut des Jungen reichte und erhob sich. „Gemacht, um Leute wie dich zu beissen?" 

Obwohl Valerius einen Kopf grösser war, wich der Aurorenlehrling keinen Schritt zurück. Merllano legte lediglich eine Hand auf die Schulter des imposanten Mannes und erwiderte überzeugt: „Das tun Sie nicht, ich weiss es. Sie sind ein toller Kerl, wenn Sie aufhören sich zu verstecken." 

„Was soll das nun wieder heissen?", wollte Valerius wissen. Ein kurzer Blick zu Zacharias und Scrimgeour zeigte, dass diese ganz und gar mit dem Erstellen von Rufus Arbeitsrapport über die Turmaktion beschäftigt waren und kaum etwas von dem leisen Gespräch mitbekamen. 

„Noch versinken Sie in Selbstmitleid und haben Angst vor der Zukunft", antwortete Merllano ruhig und berührte sachte den Kopf des Fürsten bei den Schläfen. „Ihre Gedanken sind nur zu offensichtlich." 

„Du frecher, kleiner ...", empörte sich Valerius, dem bewusst wurde, dass der junge Bursche seine Gedanken gelesen haben musste.

Merllano erhob seine Hand zu einer beschwichtigenden Geste und tatsächlich verstummte der Fürst mitten im Satz. 

„Ich bin vielleicht dreist, aber nicht frech", erklärte der gerügte Bursche. „Ihren Zorn heraufzubeschwören ist es mir wert, wenn ich Sie dadurch aus Ihrem traurigen Dahinleben wecken kann und Ihre Aufmerksamkeit sich auf anderes lenkt." 

Der Zorn in Valerius Augen wich einem nachdenklichen Ausdruck, dann erkundigte sich der Edelmann neugierig: „Auf dich meinst du?" 

„Wenn es Ihnen hilft, ja gerne", gestand der Bursche. „Auch wenn ich noch sehr jung bin, das Dasein, das Sie als Vampir führen dürfen, interessiert mich, es hat gewiss auch lebenswerte Seiten. Ich werde mich nicht fürchten, wenn ich daran teilhaben darf, bei welchen Gelegenheiten und welche Art auch immer." 

László Valerius starrte sein Gegenüber lange an und fuhr sich in Gedanken versunken mit den Händen über das Gesicht. Auch wenn er dem jungen Mann heute früh zum ersten Mal begegnet war und sie vor dem Arzttermin nur wenig miteinander hatten sprechen können. Merllano kam ihm, Valerius, seltsam vertraut vor. Als würden ihre Seelen einander schon lange kennen. Es war absurd, doch der Fürst fühlte sich stärker mit dem Iren verbunden, als er es nach der kurzen Bekanntschaft hätte sein dürfen und nahm ihm sein direktes Auftreten nur wenig übel. 

Schliesslich setzte sich László wieder an sein Frühstück und antwortet ausweichend: „Wie schon angedeutet, wäre ich über eine kleine Handreichung nach dem Essen froh. Die mittlere Partie meines rechten Flügels sollte mit der Salbe auf dem Nachttisch eingerieben werden. Der Arzt meinte, ich hätte noch Muskelverletzungen, die weiter behandelt werden müssen. Ich selbst kommt da hinten schlecht ran."

„Selbstverständlich, Mylord", sprach Merllano und nahm den Tiegel entgegen. „Ich helfe gerne." 

„Junger Mann, ich bin kein Lord. Sir reicht vollkommen", korrigierte László die hochtrabende Anrede. 

„Wie Sie wünschen, Sir Valerius", grinste der Ire und setzte sich abwartend neben dem Fürsten aufs Bett.

Der Sir reichte dem Burschen auch eine Tasse, damit sie gemeinsam Kaffee trinken konnten. „Sagst du jedem so unverblümt deine Meinung?" 

„Nur den Leuten, die ich gerne mag", antwortete Merllano „Bei allen anderen ist es nicht so wichtig, ob sie meine Meinung anhören und diese überdenken. Aber bei Ihre Situation Sir, ist mir überhaupt nicht egal."


	30. Aviemore

Im Städtchen Aviemore in den schottischen Highlands stand Aurorin Tonks am Fenster ihrer Wohnung und beobachtete die Muggel. Ihr Nachthemd hatte sie sich schon übergestreift, doch an Schlaf war gerade nicht zu denken. Auch die Nichtmagier, welche an ihrem Haus vorbeikamen, sah Tonks nicht wirklich.

Eine herbstrote Weide im Park gegenüber wiegte sich im Wind und in Nymphadoras Fantasie wurde der Schleier aus biegsamen dünnen Ästen zu rotbraunem Haar, welches im Wind flatterte. Wieder sah sie Scrimgeour, wie er von ihrem Besen stieg und seine prachtvolle Mähne schüttelte. 

Völlig verklärt starrte die junge Frau auf den Baum und erinnerte sich an die anerkennenden Worte, welche ihr Gefährte wenig später an sie gerichtet hatte. _Ich bin stolz, mit einer so engagierten und herzensguten Frau befreundet zu sein_. Ja, genau so hatte es Rufus formuliert, als sie von den Hundezwingern zurückgekehrt waren. Sein freundliches Lächeln war voller Wärme, damals wie auch gestern Nacht, als er sie bat mit ihm noch einen Tee zu trinken. An sich eine banale Bitte, doch dass er dann nach ihrer Hand griff und diese streichelte, als sie neben dem Bett sass, das war zweifelsohne eine Geste der Zuneigung. 

Warum aber Rufus am Morgen eher zurückhaltend auf ihre Berührung reagiert hatte, konnte sich Tonks nicht erklären. Männer waren manchmal doch kompliziert.

Den Gentleman, welcher durch den Park schlenderte, nahm die Aurorin erst wahr, als dieser sich mit dem Zeitungsjungen zu streiten begann. Von Weitem sah es so aus, als wolle der äusserst schick gekleidete Herr dem Jungen für die Muggelzeitung nichts bezahlen. Dabei zeigte schon sein massgeschneiderter, bordeauxfarbener Anzug, die schwarze Seidenkrawatte und seine aufwendig verarbeiteten Lackschuhe, dass er gewiss nicht mittellos war. 

Endlich verstand der elegante Mister, dass die Strassenzeitung nicht gratis war, zückte seine Geldbörse und warf dem Jungen das Geld zu. Dann wandte er sich ab und schritt mit Zeitung und Spazierstock in der Hand den Weg entlang. Als ein leicht stürmischer Wind aufkam, fuhr sich der Mister prüfend über seine stilvoll frisierten Haare und sah sich suchend um. 

Tonks hatte keine Lust, diesen britischen Dandy weiter zu beobachten und ging jetzt endlich zu Bett. Wer wusste schon, wann der nächste Notfall kam und sie ausgeruht zum Einsatz antreten musste. So sah sie nicht mehr, wie der schicke Herr in einem nahe gelegenen Strassencafé Zuflucht suchte. 

Nicht nur Tonks begab sich zur Ruhe. In dem Landhaus in Brentwood war Zacharias gegangen und Scrimgeour fühlte sich vom konzentrierten Arbeiten am Rapport so erschöpft, dass er sich gerne noch mal etwas hinlegen wollte, um sich auszuruhen. Valerius' Muskelverletzungen wurden nach dem Frühstück von Merllano behandelt. Der Fürst war voll des Lobes über das vorsichtige Einmassieren der Heilsalbe an den schmerzhaften Stellen.

„Du machst das fast wie Profi, Junge. Vielleicht schaffe ich es auch ohne die fehlende Blutration schneller wieder fliegen zu können", brachte László seine Hoffnung zum Ausdruck. Merllano wollte wissen, was genau er meine und Valerius erklärte knapp, wie viel Einfluss eine regelmässige Blutmahlzeit auf die Regenerationsfähigkeit eines Vampirs hatte.

„Du kannst mir den Arm aufschlitzen", sprach Valerius und erntete einen empörten Blick des jungen Iren. „Nur als Beispiel selbstverständlich. Wenn ich kurz vorher genug Blut zu mir genommen habe, ist die Verletzung meist innerhalb eines Tages vollständig verheilt. Wenn nicht, dann dauert es länger. Im schlimmsten Fall, wenn ich seit Monaten kein Blut mehr trinken konnte, dann heilt es gar nicht mehr. Die Wunde bleibt offen." 

Jetzt blickte nicht nur der Aurorenschüler entsetzt auf den Fürsten, auch Scrimgeour hatte sich zu ihnen umgedreht. 

„Was kann man tun, um eine Heilung zu unterstützen? Denn ich hoffe, dass der schlimmste Fall hier nicht eingetreten ist", erkundigte sich Rufus vorsichtig. 

„Nein, ist es nicht", bestätigte Valerius mit einem freudlosen Lächeln. „Doch die etwa vierwöchige Pause seit der letzten Blutmahlzeit macht mir doch zu schaffen. Meine Flugfähigkeit ist vorerst stark eingeschränkt, bis alle Muskeln wieder einigermassen heil sind." 

Seufzend betrachtete er seinen Flügel, entfaltete ihn jedoch nicht. „Am besten hilft noch schlafen, denk ich. Da es für Vampire jetzt ohnehin Nacht ist, werde ich dies wohl auch tun." 

Scrimgeour meinte, er werde dem Fürsten das Schlafzimmer alleine überlassen, damit er sich ungestört erholen könne. Langsam erhob sich der Auror und verliess das Zimmer, während Merllano die Kissen aufschüttelte und dem Fürsten half, es sich bequem zu machen. Kurz danach folgte der junge Mann dem Hausherrn ins untere Stockwerk. Hier, wo keine Vorhänge zugezogen werden mussten, gefiel es Scrimgeour besser. Auf seine Bitte hin begab sich der Aurorenlehrling vor das Haus, um nachzusehen, ob in der Umgebung unerwartet Gefahr drohe. Träge liess sich der kranke Mann auf seiner Couch nieder, räkelte sich und war bald eingeschlafen. Das Merllano regelmässig bei seinen Patienten vorbeischaute, bekam keiner der beiden mehr mit. 

Leicht dösend lag Rufus auch eine Stunde später noch auf seinem Sofa im Wohnzimmer. Durch die Vorhänge fielen sanfte Sonnenstrahlen und tauchten den Raum in ein warmes Licht. Vor dem Fenster im Garten sangen ein paar Vögel ihr Lied und auch in seinen Träumen war Rufus draussen in seinem Garten.

Unter dem Apfelbaum stehend beobachte er einige Leute, welche die Strasse entlang kamen. Die meisten kannte er nicht, es waren Passanten, welche man zufällig traf und rasch wieder vergass. Aus irgendeinem Grund verweilte sein Blick aber dennoch länger auf der Gruppe. Die eine Frau unter ihnen wurde von einem ihrer Begleiter überredet, sich von den anderen zu trennen. Der Kerl mit dem kantigen Gesicht und gekrausten schwarzen Haaren zog seine Begleiterin mit sich fort in eine Seitengasse. Ein letztes Mal war die sportlich gekleidete Frau mit den hellbraunen Haaren und den zimtfarbenen Augen zu sehen, dann verschwand sie um die Ecke. Plötzlich fühlte der Mann unter dem Apfelbaum wie sein Herz schwer wurde und ihm tief in seinem Innern etwas fehlte. Als Rufus in seinem Tagtraum aus dem Garten eilte, um ihnen zu folgen, war es zu spät. Die Gasse war von schwarzem Nebel erfüllt und aus diesem Nebel hörte er jemand seinen Namen rufen, es war die Stimme von Tonks. 

Erschrocken fuhr Scrimgeour aus dem Schlaf hoch und sah sich hektisch um. Im Wohnzimmer gab es keine Anzeichen für einen Überfall, es sah alles aus wie immer und aus einem Flohfeuer im Kamin hatte auch niemand gerufen. Schnaufend legte er sich wieder hin. „Was für ein verrückter Traum!", sagte er laut und schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. 

„Haben Sie etwas gesagt?", fragt ihn gleich darauf Merllano, der mit einem Teller Gebäck aus der Küche herüberkam.

Scrimgeour verneinte die Frage. „Ich habe nur geträumt, aber verstehen tue ich den Traum nicht." 

Williamson sass missmutig am Tisch gegenüber von Flavio und Helena. Die Aurorenlehrlinge waren heute vom Dienst befreit, da keiner der Profis Zeit hatte, um Unterricht zu geben. Dabei hätte Williamson nur zu gerne beim Team der Fahndungseinheit mitgemacht. Aber nein, die Bilder der fünf noch flüchtigen Todesser waren ihm aus dem Händen genommen worden und Runcorn hatte ihn nach Hause geschickt.

Jetzt waren sie zu dritt in diesem Café und überlegten, was sie mit dem Tag anfangen sollten. Flavio schlug vor, das verdeckte Ermitteln gemeinsam zu üben, doch Williamson bekam die Antwort von Helena gar nicht mehr mit. Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, einen der anwesenden Gäste zu kennen, doch konnte er nicht sofort sagen woher. 

„Seid doch bitte mal ruhig", unterbrach Williamson seine Mitschüler. „Ich muss mich konzentrieren, woher ich den Typen dort drüben kenne." 

Flavio linste unauffällig in die gleiche Richtung wie sein Kollege. „Etwa einssiebzig gross, nussbraune Haare und grüne Augen. Immer elegant gekleidet, stets perfekt frisiert und besitzt einen Spazierstock mit Pfauenkopf als Griff." 

Williamson drehte sich perplex zu Flavio um. „Sag jetzt, das sieht du alles von hier aus und auf einen Blick?" 

Flavio schüttelte nur den Kopf und bat seine beiden Kollegen, nicht mehr in die Richtung des Mannes zu schauen. „Ich habe die Beschreibung eines Flüchtigen aufgezählt, die ich heute Morgen gelesen habe. Die Hälfte davon passt auf den Kerl, den ich nur kurz gemustert habe. Wenn er es wirklich ist, sollten wir Verstärkung aus dem Ministerium rufen. Auf jeden Fall müssen wir verdammt vorsichtig sein, wir sitzen hier mitten unter Muggeln, vergesst das nicht." 

Williamson kaute nervös auf der Unterlippe und nickte. „Ich glaube, du hast recht, Flavio, es könnte sogar der Kopf der Bande sein. Den zweiten Anführer, den ich auf einem der Fahndungsbilder sah."

Es war allen drei mulmig, so nah bei einem gefürchteten Verbrecher zu sitzen und nicht zu wissen, ob er allein war oder Verstärkung im Hintergrund lauerte. Helena fasste sich als Erste wieder und erklärte: „Egal, ob er allein ist oder nicht. Abhauen sollte er nicht und deswegen errichte ich jetzt eine Appariersperre. Ihr Jungs solltet am besten sofort das Ministerium verständigen." Ungesagte Zauber beherrschten alle drei bis fast zur Perfektion. So war die Sperre bald funktionstüchtig und einer der Burschen zog sein magisches Kommunikationsmittel aus der Tasche. 

Moody meldete sich knurrig in seinem Zweiwegespiegel, doch Flavio liess sich davon nicht beeindrucken. „Mister Moody, wir melden eine mögliche Sichtung eines gesuchten Todessers und bitten um Verstärkung, da wir Jungauroren keine Verhaftungen vornehmen dürfen." 

Auf diese Meldung in ernstem, ruhigem Ton, war es auf Moodys Seite zunächst still. „Was heisst mögliche Sichtung?", hörte man im Hintergrund jemand fragen. Wenig später tauchte das Gesicht von Kingsley im Spiegel auf und bat Flavio, ihnen den Verdächtigen unauffällig zu zeigen. „Bevor ich eine komplette Eingreiftruppe losschicke, will ich sicher sein, dass es auch gerechtfertigt ist." 

Flavio nickte stumm und drehte sich mit dem Spiegel so, dass nun die Tische hinter ihm und auch einige Gäste für die Auroren im Spiegel sichtbar wurden. Flavio kaschierte die Nutzung des Spiegels, indem er so tat, als wische er sich den Mund ab und wolle sehen, ob sein Gesicht nun wirklich sauber war. 

Der Herr im weinroten Anzug hatte seinen Spazierstock an die Rückenlehne seines Stuhles gehängt und diskutierte mit seinem Tischnachbar über einen Artikel in der Zeitung. 

„Nein, gewiss bin ich kein Börsenspekulant, doch interessieren mich die Kurse einiger Währungen doch. Hin und wieder ergibt sich dabei eine gute Gelegenheit Gewinne einzustreichen. Leider ist heute nichts Lukratives in Aussicht, so lassen Sie uns besser über Ihre Geschäfte mit exotischen Tieren sprechen." 

Der Nachbar liess sich auf diesen Vorschlag ein und erzählte von der neusten Lieferung malaiischer Ährenträgerpfauen, welche diese Woche noch aus Asien eintreffen sollten. An dieser Erzählung interessierte den Zuhörer aber nur eines, nämlich die smaragdgrünen Federn dieser Tiere, welche wunderbar als Kleiderschmuck verwendbar waren.

Kingsley und Moody hatten derweil genug gesehen. „Gut gemacht, es ist einer der Flüchtigen, die wir suchen. Haltet euch bedeckt und schaut, dass der Kerl nicht ungesehen abschwirrt. Wo genau ist das Café in dem ihr euch befindet?" 

Flavio erwiderte: „Wir sind in Aviemore, das Café ist neben dem Blumenladen an der Strassenecke gegenüber des Parks." 

„Lass den Spiegel verschwinden, die Eingreiftruppe ist in wenigen Minuten da", war die letzte Anweisung, bevor die Verbindung abgebrochen wurde. 

Die Eingreiftruppe des Zaubereiministeriums war nicht als solche erkennbar. Da sie in Muggelgebiet operieren mussten, waren alle Mitglieder der Einheit als zivile Muggelpolizei getarnt und fuhren auch mit einem gewöhnlichen Polizeiauto vor. Im ersten Moment drehten sich schon einige Gäste um, doch als die Männer ausstiegen und gelassen das Strassencafé betraten, schwand das Interesse bald wieder. Eine normale Zivilstreife auf routinemässigem Kontrollgang, nichts worüber man sich aufregen müsste. Die verdeckt arbeitenden Auroren prüften auch zuerst einmal, ob noch weitere verdächtige Personen anwesend waren und vielleicht eine Gefahr darstellten. Da dies nicht der Fall war, konnten sie sich dem Hauptgrund ihres Kommens zuwenden. Weil alle anderen Gäste kaum Notiz von den Zivilpolizisten nahmen, beachtete auch der Mister mit seinem Pfauenspazierstock die eingetroffenen Männer nicht weiter. Umso mehr erschrak er, als diese hinter ihm anhielten und eine dunkle Stimme fragte: „Malcolm Pyrites?" 

Der angesprochene Herr schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf, begann nach dem versteckten Dolch an seinem Hosenbund zu tasten und fragte sich fieberhaft, was die Muggelpolizei wohl von ihm wollte. Doch half ihm das Verleugnen seiner Identität nicht weiter. Der routinierte Zivilfahnder erkannte die Gefahr, legte ihm rasch eine Hand auf Arm und verhinderte mit hartem Griff, dass er eine verborgene Waffe zückte, um damit andere Gäste zu bedrohen. Zugleich zwang er ihn, sich ihnen zuzuwenden. Das Fahndungsfoto, welches sie jetzt vor seine Nase auf den Tisch legten, zeigte ohne jeden Zweifel ihn, Mister Pyrites. Sein unschuldiger Tischnachbar rückte erschrocken weit von dem Verdächtigen ab und begann mit den anderen Gästen zu tuscheln. 

„Mister Malcolm Pyrites, vormals Marcel Peebles, aufgewachsen im Arbeiterviertel von Glasgow", legte der Beamte nun die Herkunft des eleganten Gentlemans offen. „Tatverdächtig des mehrfachen Mordes und anderer Gewaltverbrechen. Sie sind hiermit festgenommen." 

Dieser schüttelte ungehalten den Kopf, während es ihm kalt den Rücken runter lief und dementierte: „Mich deucht, Ihr seid kolossal im Irrtum." 

„Oh nein, Mister Pyrites, wir haben Beweise, das Sie nebenbei schmutzige Geschäfte betreiben, die nicht selten Unschuldige ins Verderben reissen." 

Vor allen Leuten so denunziert zu werden brachte den Mann derart in Rage, dass er entrüstet aufsprang, seinen Massanzug zurechtrückte und seinen Spazierstock stützend vor sich hielt. In Gedanken verfluchte er sein Versäumnis keinen seiner Untergebenen als Begleiter mitgenommen zu haben. Von oben herab schnauzte er die Ermittler an. 

„Eine verderbte Natur unterstellt Ihr mir? Mir, einem anerkannten Möbelhändler? Ich beschäftige lediglich Arbeiter und verköstige sie, dass sie nicht des Hungers sterben. Diese edle Tat wollen Sie mir ankreiden?" 

Die drei als Polizisten getarnten Auroren sahen sich kurz an und mussten schmunzeln. In seiner Aufregung und Ärger verfiel der angebliche Edelmann in die Sprache seiner Jugend, vor allem die Aussprache, der Tonfall aber auch die Formulierung entstammte teilweise genau aus jener ärmlichen Arbeiterklasse, in dessen Umfeld er aufgewachsen war. In seinem emotional geprägten Bemühen, nicht als Marcel Peebles erkannt zu werden, bewirkte er gerade das Gegenteil. Zudem verstrickte er sich in unsinnige Ausflüchte, die einfach nur lachhaft waren. 

Der Verhaftet spielte mit dem Gedanken, den Metallknauf seines Stocks einem der Polizisten über den Schädel zu ziehen, mit dem Dolch nachzuhelfen und in der Verwirrung über den bewusstlosen Verletzten das Weite zu suchen. Leider verrieten ihn seine Augen, die sich zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammenzogen, dass er etwas ausheckte. Unauffällig zückten die Auroren ihre Zauberstäbe und richteten sie auf den modisch veranlagten Gewaltverbrecher. „Bitte legen Sie ihren Stab weg und folgen Sie uns ohne Widerstand aus dem Café." 

Pyrites bemerkte bei seinem Versuch, jetzt auf andere Art zu fliehen, dass bereits eine Appariersperre über ihm lag.

Der Panik nahe, wollte er an den Männern vorbei zum Hinterausgang stürmen. Doch die beiden jungen Leute dort, welche nur für Pyrites sichtbar ihre Zauberstäbe hoben, schienen geradezu auf seinen Fluchtversuch zu warten. 

„Es ist doch wohl nicht Ihre ernsteste Absicht mich abzuführen?", räsonierte der Eingekesselte entnervt.

Die schlichten aber reissfesten Handfesseln aus Leder, welche an seinen Handgelenken erschienen und der unnachgiebige Blick seiner Häscher, belehrten ihn eines Bessern. In der Verzweiflung zuckte seine rechte Hand im Reflex zu dem Dolch im Gürtel, doch eine drohende Gebärde seines Gegenübers mit dem Zauberstab liess ihn mitten in der Bewegung stoppen. Eine gefährliche, aggressive Spannung lag plötzlich in der Luft und in den Gesichtern der Auroren war zu lesen, dass er keinerlei Spielraum für irgendwelche Tricks oder Ausflüchte mehr hatte. 

„Lassen Sie jetzt den Stock fallen, gehen ruhig vor uns her zum Ausgang und versuchen Sie gar nicht erst zu fliehen. Es könnte sonst sehr schmerzhaft für Sie werden", knurrte der Teamleiter leise. 

„Die Pest über dich und deinesgleichen. Ihr werdet es schwer bereuen, ich bin kein Strassengauner. Ich bewege mich stets in edlen Kreisen", zischte der Todesser zwischen den Zähnen hervor, liess sich aber ohne Gegenwehr entwaffnen und zur Eingangstüre schieben. Diese wurde von einem jungen Mann aufgehalten, der auf die Gruppe gewartet hatte. Die zurückbleibenden Gäste im Café applaudierten dankbar, da in ihren Augen die Polizei die Gefahr souverän gebannt hatte.

Der Auror, welcher zur Eingreiftruppe gehörte, bedankte sich bei Williamson, bevor er den sich sträubenden Edeltodesser mit sich fortzog. In Pyrites brodelte es, er war wütend auf sich selbst, weil er nicht gleich zu Beginn einen Muggel als Geisel genommen hatte und ihm das erst viel später eingefallen war. Das kam davon, weil er die Überfälle und Angriffe vorwiegend den Arbeitern oder seinem Partner Rowle überlassen hatte. Pyrites hatte keine Routine in solchen Dingen, jedenfalls in der Praxis keine Übung. Ihm waren die makellosen, perfekt sitzenden Kleider stets wichtiger gewesen, als sich auch mal persönlich um die Drecksarbeit zu kümmern.


	31. Anno Domini

Zufrieden sah Merllano aus dem Fenster des Wohnzimmers. Der Tag war bisher ruhig verlaufen und Scrimgeour war hinter ihm auf dem Sofa friedlich am Zeitunglesen. Dabei würde er sich gewiss nicht überanstrengen, er war bisher ein folgsamer Patient gewesen und hatte die Verordnungen des Heilers eingehalten. Ein bisschen lesen jetzt am Nachmittag würde nicht schaden und irgendetwas musste er auch tun dürfen gegen die Langeweile. Frische Luft wäre zwar nicht schlecht, doch durch die Felder rings um die Stadt spazieren durfte sein Patient nicht, da zu anstrengend.

„Sir?", fragte Merllano plötzlich in die Stille.

„Hmm", brummte Scrimgeour nicht wirklich aufmerksam, da er in einen Artikel des Tagespropheten vertieft war.

„Sir, wie heisst das hier?", wollte der Ire wissen.

Sein Chef warf ihm nur einen kurzen Blick zu und meinte belustigt: „Das hier? Hier ist Brentwood. Du weißt doch, wo ich wohne."

Merllano schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich meine nicht die Stadt. Ich möchte wissen, wie das da draussen heisst, wir sind doch hier etwas ausserhalb des Zentrums."

Jetzt legte Scrimgeour die Zeitung beiseite und stand auf. „Das sind einige der Wälder rings um die Stadt. Der Wald links von hier ist der Larch Wood und der andere auf der rechten Seite heisst Fox Wood. Die Grillplätze beim Fox Wood sind ganz nett eingerichtet, bin aber schon länger nicht mehr dazugekommen, einen davon zu nutzen. Da drüben hinter dem Weizenfeld ist die Farm eines Nachbarn. Mister Baker betreibt vorwiegend Landwirtschaft und hat nur noch eine Kaninchenzucht. Aber Vieh wie Kühe oder Schafe hat er keines auf seinem Hof."

Der Hausherr hatte mit der Hand in die Richtung gezeigt, wo er gerade etwas erklärte. Jetzt drehte er sich um und deutete zur Vorderseite des Hauses. „Auf der anderen Seite der Strasse hat es ein paar Mietshäuser, in denen Muggelfamilien, aber auch ein paar Squibs wohnen. Mister Kirklane, eben ein Squib, ist ein netter Kerl, mit dem ich mich hin und wieder auf ein Bier im Pub treffe. Weiter die Strasse runter in Richtung Stadt, ist kurz vor der Trinity Church der Bäckerladen, wo ich meine Frühstücksbrötchen einkaufe."

Merllano hatte interessiert zugehört und wollte jetzt noch etwas zu dem Garten vor dem Haus mit den Hecken darum herum fragen. Da hörten beide Männer ein leises Tappen und dann das Knarren eines Dielenbrettes im oberen Stockwerk.

„Oh, da ist jemand wach", bemerkte Rufus.

Merllano blickte eher skeptisch zur Decke hoch. „Vielleicht, aber vielleicht auch nicht. Bis jetzt hat unser Vampir tief geschlafen, ohne sich viel zu bewegen. Ich schau besser mal nach, ob er wirklich wach ist oder jemand anders herumschleicht."

Während sich der junge Auror auf den Weg zur Treppe machte, murrte der ältere Auror: „Es kann niemand anders herumschleichen. Nicht, solange meine Schutzbanne und Abwehrzauber von heute Mittag noch aktiv sind. Jeder Fremde würde einen gewaltsamen Einbruch bitter bereuen."

Im Schlafzimmer war es nach wie vor dunkel, aber auch still. Die leisen Atemzüge des Vampirs, die er bei jedem Kontrollgang stets gehört hatte, waren verstummt. Mit Bangen trat der junge Aurorenlehrling einen Schritt weiter ins Zimmer und suchte mit einem Ortungszauber den ganzen Raum ab. Das Ächzen einer Türangel liess ihn herumfahren und erschrocken auf den Mann starren, der nun aus dem Ankleidezimmer kam. Fürst Valerius trug einen fünfarmigen Kerzenleuchter vor sich her, hatte seine Flügel leicht entfaltet und redete in fremden Zungen. Diese Sprache hatte Merllano noch nie gehört und die Stimme des geflügelten Mannes klang, als würden ein Dutzend Stimmen im Nachhall die gleichen Worte sprechen. Manche Worte waren lauter, manche leiser und sie erfüllten den Raum mit einer mystischen Kraft, deren Ursprung Äonen von Jahren zurückzuliegen schien. Der Ire war wie erstarrt, als der Fürst mit den flackernden Kerzen auf ihn zuschritt, unfähig zu fragen, was die kraftvollen Worte dieser magisch wirkenden Sprache bedeuteten.

Lászlós verschleierter Blick während seines Monologs klärte sich und der Mann verstummte. Merllano fragte sich, ob Valerius vielleicht geschlafwandelt hatte und nun aufgewacht war. Doch die Frage des Fürsten zeigte, dass er nicht geschlafen und mitbekommen hatte, was um ihn herum vorging.

„Was gibt es? Ist etwas passiert, dass du mit gezogenem Zauberstab hereinkommst und dich so entsetzt umschaust?", erkundigte sich der Vampir interessiert bei Merllano.

„Nein, ni... nichts. Unten ist nichts. Nur hier oben ... ich dachte, es wäre ...", stammelte der Bursche, immer noch gefangen von dem Auftreten des Fürsten.

Valerius musterte sein Gegenüber leicht amüsiert. „Ja, mit nur ein bisschen Fliegen und dem Besitz von spitzen Zähnen ist es nicht zu Ende. Vampire, vor allem die ältere Generation, können noch einiges mehr."

Nach diesen Worten drehte er sich um, ging zum Beistelltisch neben dem Bett und stellte den Kerzenleuchter weg.

„Was haben Sie gesagt?", fragte Merllano leise, dann drehte er sich kurz zur Zimmertüre, weil Scrimgeour von unten rief.

„Ja, alles in Ordnung hier oben, Sie können beruhigt sein", antwortete der Junge rasch. Gleich darauf blickte er voller Neugierde wieder zu Valerius.

„Warum habe ich keines der Worte verstanden, obwohl ich vier der häufigsten Sprachen Grossbritanniens gelernt habe?"

Valerius schüttelte den Kopf und sein offenes Haar fiel locker über seine Schultern. „Du kannst die Sprache nicht kennen, denn sie stammt aus einer Zeit, in der deine Lehrer noch nicht mal geboren waren."

Langsam schritt er vor dem jungen Mann auf und ab. „Die Worte stammen aus dem Keltischen mit indogermanischem Ursprung. In wenigen Teilen der Welt wird auch heute noch modernes Keltisch gesprochen, aber diese Form der alten Sprache wurde nie schriftlich festgehalten. Neben mir können nur noch wenige das indogermanische Urkeltisch. Man sagt, ein Teil davon sei aus der Druidensprache mit eingeflossen. Bewiesen ist es nicht, aber manche Formulierungen deuten darauf hin. Zumindest die Sprüche über die fünf Elemente der Natur sollte man mit Bedacht verwenden, ich selbst achte auch darauf, weitere Weisheiten aus dem Vokabular alter Stämme nach überlieferter Anleitung zu nutzen."

Merllano hatte immer grössere Augen bekommen, als er dem viel älteren Mann zuhörte.

Dieser sprach weiter: „Richtig, nicht jedes Wort ist einfach nur ein Wort. Vampire sind keine Zauberer, doch sie haben viel Wissen sammeln können. Wissen um Dinge, die für die Menschen und auch Zauberer als verloren gelten. Ich werde dir nicht sagen, was die Worte heissen, die ich vorhin sprach. Einige haben in falscher Kombination zu viel Macht inne. Die Verantwortung, sie jemand Unerfahrenen weiterzugeben, ist zu gross. Tut mir leid."

Merllano schwieg eine Weile, dann wagte er doch zu fragen: „Darf ich wenigstens wissen, ob jetzt etwas anders ist hier oben, nachdem Sie das Spezial-Keltisch verwendet haben? Muss ich jetzt auf etwas aufpassen?"

Da der junge Rotschopf sich dabei misstrauisch im Zimmer umsah, konnte László sich nur mit Mühe ein lautes Lachen verkneifen. „Es wird dir nichts passieren. Atme ein paar Mal tief ein und aus, dann wirst du merken, was anders ist."

Der Vampir sah schmunzelnd zu, wie der Junge seiner Aufforderung nachkam, und wartete gespannt auf dessen Reaktion.

„Die Luft ... die Luft ist anders", murmelte Merllano zögerlich. „Frischer und kühler, auf jeden Fall nicht mehr so stickig wie vorher."

Der Fürst nickte nur stumm.

„Ohne die Fenster zur öffnen? Wie haben Sie ...", der Lehrling verstummte mitten im Satz. Was hatte Valerius gesagt? Etwas über die Sprüche der fünf Elemente der Natur und dass gewisse Worte sehr viel Macht innehaben. Na dann war es verständlich, dass er solches Wissen nicht einfach so weitergab.

„Ich habe frische Luft in die beiden Zimmer geholt", bestätigte der Vampirfürst, „und auch noch etwas mein Gemüt beruhigt. Bald 48 Stunden auf so engem Raum eingesperrt zu sein, macht einen Vampir unruhig. Ich bin es gewöhnt, in weiten Hallen zu wandeln, viel draussen zu sein und jede Nacht zu fliegen. Im Moment geht es jetzt wieder, aber allzu lange möchte ich nicht mehr von meinem Schloss wegbleiben."

Eine Weile war es still im Zimmer. Merllano musste das Gehörte zuerst einmal verdauen und László hatte den Trank des Heilers aus dem Nachttisch genommen. Vorsichtig mass er die verordnete Dosis ab und schluckte die Flüssigkeit aus dem kleinen Becher. Unschlüssig, was er nun tun sollte, sah der Edelmann sich um, als der Aurorenlehrling die Sprache wiederfand.

„In den Jahren, bevor meine Lehrer geboren wurden. Wann genau war denn das? Darf ich fragen, wann Sie geboren sind?", erkundigte sich Merllano, nachdem er neben das Bett von Valerius getreten war.

Dieser ging um den Tisch mit dem Kerzenleuchter herum, damit das Möbelstück nun zwischen ihnen stand.

„Geboren? Das war im Sommer 1793, welcher Tag weiss ich nicht mehr, aber das ist auch nicht so wichtig."

Der Fürst sah zu, wie sich der junge Mann auf das Bett setzte, und war über die nächste Frage nicht überrascht.

„Wann wurden Sie denn zu einem Nachtmenschen, einem Vampir?"

„Hm nun, im Jahre 1838. Ich war gerade 45 Jahre alt, da traf ich mich oft mit einem netten Gentleman in den Wäldern der Grafschaft Arundel. Ich war unverheiratet und somit ungebunden. Von seiner Eigenheit wusste ich schon lange, doch hatte ich nie Angst vor meinem zukünftigen Partner."

László ging ein paar Schritte auf und ab beim Erzählen. „Auch wenn oft behauptet wird, man hätte keine Wahl, kann ich das in keiner Weise bestätigen. Es war mein Wunsch mich zu wandeln und so bat ich Lachlan eines Nachts, mich in seine Welt mitzunehmen."

Der Sprecher unterbrach sich, um erst nach einigen Augenblicken fortzufahren. „Es war eine sehr schöne Erfahrung. Lachlan MacKeltar war bereits siebenhundert Jahre alt, sehr weise und hat mir alles erklärt. Er hat mir auch Zeit gegeben, es noch mal zu überdenken. Doch mein Entschluss stand fest. Vier Nächte darauf fand unser Hochzeitsflug statt und nein, wir haben nicht miteinander geschlafen. Vampir wird man ganz anders."

Merllano sass wie gebannt auf dem Bettrand und starrte den geflügelten Mann vor sich an. Aber noch jemand hatte zugehört. Scrimgeour stand vor der angelehnten Türe, doch traute sich nicht, einzutreten. Das hier war privat und er sollte nicht lauschen. So zog sich Rufus wieder zurück, auch wenn es ihm schwerfiel. In seiner Küche bereitete er eine kleine Mahlzeit vor, die er nachher dem Fürsten bringen wollte, da dieser noch kein Mittagessen gehabt hatte.

Die Neugierde des jungen Burschen im Schlafzimmer war noch nicht gestillt. „Sie sagten, Sie waren unverheiratet. Hatten Sie denn einmal eine Freundin, waren Sie schon mal verliebt?"

„Da ist aber jemand gar nicht neugierig, wie?" Valerius blickte ihn von der Seite an, bevor er antwortete: „Sicher war ich als junger Mann verliebt, nicht nur einmal. Doch das waren nur Jugendschwärmereien, nichts Ernsthaftes. Eine richtige, wahre Freundin hatte ich erst viel später."

Gleich darauf verfluchte der Fürst sich selbst, hätte er nur nichts gesagt.

„Viel später, also als Sie schon ein Vampir waren. Haben Sie sie sehr geliebt und warum ist das Mädchen jetzt nicht an Ihrer Seite?", folgte unweigerlich die nächste Frage.

Der Fürst schloss kurz die Augen, er war selbst schuld und junge Leute fragten nun mal viel.

„Maureen, mein Mädchen ... Meine Gefühle loderten wie eine Flamme, ja ich habe sie sehr gern gehabt." Während er sprach, fuhren seine Finger langsam durch die Flammen der Kerzen vor ihm auf dem Tisch. László schien mit seinen Erinnerungen weit weg zu sein, er zeigte auf jeden Fall keine Schmerzen durch die Hitze des Feuers. „Sie ist nicht an meiner Seite, weil sie mit ihrem Bruder auf Weltreise ging."

Merllano konnte es nicht fassen. „Sie haben starke Gefühle für sie gehegt und sie einfach gehen lassen?"

Valerius nickte. „Gerade weil ich sie liebte, habe ich Maureen gehen lassen, als sie ihren Wunsch zu reisen äusserte."

„Wann ...", begann der Bursche auf dem Bett.

„Vor etwa zwanzig Jahren und nein, ich weiss nicht, ob und wann sie wiederkommt", stiess der Fürst hervor und wandte sich abrupt ab.

Schweigend liess sich Merllano nach hinten auf das Bett sinken. Das Gespräch war vorerst beendet.

Eine Viertelstunde später betrat Scrimgeour mit dem verspäteten Mittagessen des Fürsten das Zimmer. Merllano lag noch immer auf dem Bett, László sass daneben und strich ihm sanft über die rotblonden Haare. Der Vampir wirkte dabei wie ein Vater, der auf seinen Sohn aufpasste.

„Er hat den ganzen Tag auf uns achtgegeben, jetzt darf er auch einmal ruhen", erklärte der Fürst leise, um den schlafenden jungen Mann nicht zu wecken.


	32. Die Ausnahme der Regel

Vier Wände, eine Decke und jede Menge Bücher in den Regalen. Es war eng, stickig und das einzige magische Bild, das in seinem Büro hing, zeigte Fische, die hektisch im Wasser herumflitzten. Als ob er in seiner Abteilung noch nicht tief genug unter der Erde stationiert war. Diese vertrottelte Bilderverwaltungszentrale musste auch noch animierte Tiefseebilder aus dem Meer einblenden.

Verdrossen sass Richter Ollerton an seinem ansehnlich grossen Schreibtisch und versuchte, sich wieder auf seine Arbeit zu konzentrieren.

Schon vor dem Mittag waren die ersten Akten bei ihm eingetroffen, nach und nach wurden es immer mehr und jetzt türmten sie sich auf beiden Seiten. Ollerton hatte gerade noch Platz, um in der Mitte des Tisches seine Abhandlungen zu den Anklagen zu schreiben.

Seufzend legte er eines der Dossiers in die Ablage für erledigte Arbeiten. Bei diesem hatte eine halbseitige Begründung für drei Jahre Askaban gereicht. Fälle, die so klar waren, wie der gerade bearbeitete, wurden nicht vor dem gesamten Gamot verhandelt. Wenn drei Richter zum gleichen Urteil kamen, wurde es ohne grosse Gerichtsverhandlung vollstreckt. Mochten einige das als hart empfinden, der Richter, welcher heute noch zwanzig weitere Fälle abarbeiten musste, fand dies eine gute Lösung. Würde jeder Fall vor dem Zaubergamot angehört, so würden die Richter gar nicht mehr aus dem Gerichtssaal herauskommen.

Auch so war es heute ziemlich stressig, so viel Verbrecher auf einen Streich waren selten bis nie verhaftet worden. Die Zellen für Untersuchungshäftlinge waren voll. Der Richter zog die nächste Akte zu sich, schlug sie auf und diktierte seiner magischen Schreibfeder, was sie im Protokoll auszufüllen hatten. Personalien, besondere Kennzeichen und Wohnort des Beschuldigten. Weiter waren der Verhaftungsgrund und andere Delikte aufzuführen, die dem Betreffenden zur Last gelegt wurden.

Wichtig war natürlich auch die Beweisführung, zum Beispiel Zeugenaussagen oder schriftliche Belege. Verträge mit Unterschrift, die den Verkauf von illegaler Ware - ja sogar von einer lebenden Person - zeigten, das waren sehr schwerwiegende Beweise.

Freudig, diese Akte auch so schnell fertig zu haben wie die letzte, zog der Mann eine beiliegende Anzeige hervor. Diese stand in direktem Zusammenhang mit den Taten des Verbrechers. Stirnrunzelnd legte er die Tagebuchnotizen des Opfers vorerst beiseite. Tatortanalyse würde er nachher machen, wenn er Strafbarkeit der Tat an sich beurteilt hatte.

Um die Rechte der Person, die hier zum Opfer gefallen war, zu begründen, diktierte er seiner Feder, wo Vampire in der Rechtshierarchie einzuordnen waren. Zum Glück hatte er das bereits recherchiert und konnte somit Zeit sparen.

_Als Zauberwesen, genauer als nicht magische Teilmenschen, dürfen sich Vampire an der Diskussion um die politischen Fragen der magischen Welt beteiligen. Sie sind nicht mit Zauberern und Hexen gleichzusetzen, haben aber doch gewisse Rechte, welche sie auch schützen.___

_Ein Mord an einem Vampir in herkömmlichem Sinne kann nicht angezeigt werden, aber eine Missachtung der körperlichen Unversehrtheit, ein Übergriff auf das Wohlbefinden und ein seelischer Mord an dem Betreffenden sehr wohl._

Die Beschreibung des Fürsten, wie sein Bruder Leostat nach dem Übergriff aussah, wurde Wort für Wort in die Begründung der Anklage aufgenommen. Auch die Notizen des Opfers über seine grauenvollen Schmerzen, die Ängste vor der unausweichlichen Lähmung, einer Zukunft als unbewegliche Mumie, wurden nicht weggelassen. Denn nur so konnte der seelische Mord und die körperliche Verstümmelung rechtlich bestätigt werden.

Durch das Aufschreiben wurde er sich der Grausamkeit dieser Tat voll bewusst. Wenn er sich vorstellte, danebenstehen zu müssen, wenn so etwas ... Schauernd sprang Richter Ollerton von seinem Sessel auf. Er brauchte unbedingt frische Luft und einen Kaffee. Der Mann wartete noch, bis die Feder den Rest des diktierten Textes aufgeschrieben hatte.

_Die Tat insgesamt kann mit einem mehrfachen Cruciatusfluch verglichen werden. Es ist weiter unbestritten, dass die Tat gravierende Folgen auf die Existenz des Opfers hatte. Die Verurteilung zu lebenslanger Haft in Askaban für die Haupttäter ist unabdingbar._

Bevor er in die Pause ging, warf er noch einen kurzen Blick auf die Tagebuchnotiz von Amarillo Leostat mit der Ortsangabe, wo das Verbrechen stattgefunden hatte. Corfe Castle, das nah an der Südküste Englands, gar nicht so weit von Schloss Arundel entfernt, lag. Die Burg befand sich zwar schon in Grossbritannien, doch das hiess noch lange nicht, dass die englischen Gesetze vollumfänglich galten. Viele der alten Burgen standen unter der Herrschaft alter Adelsfamilien, deren Grundeigentumsrechte teilweise vom britischen Zauberergesetz ausgenommen waren.

Auf dem Weg zur Kantine stattete Richter Ollerton der Bibliothek einen Besuch ab, um sich ein Fachbuch zu besorgen. In diesem waren genauere Angaben über die Ausnahmefälle, aber auch historische Urteile und die Wandlung der altertümlichen Gesetzgebung zu finden. Einige Bestimmungen und Gerichtsstände waren selbst heute noch gültig und ersetzten auf den genannten Ländereien der Adelsfamilien die englische Rechtssprechung.

Seinen Kaffee und den Apfelkuchen in der Kantine konnte er aber nicht so recht geniessen. Das Buch war teilweise auf Gälisch geschrieben und seine Kenntnisse in dieser Sprache waren ziemlich eingerostet. Das hiess, er brauchte zusätzlich noch ein Wörterbuch mit Übersetzungshilfe, um aus dem Fachbuch brauchbare Informationen zu bekommen. Oder er ging zu einem Kollegen, der fliessend Gälisch sprach und ihm den Text rasch übersetzen konnte.

Es war bereits vier Uhr nachmittags, einen Zauberspruch, um die alte Sprache Gälisch zu übersetzen, gab es nicht und Zeit, um lange im Wörterbuch herumzuwühlen, hatte Grifford Ollerton keine. Noch an seinem Apfelkuchen kauend, sah er sich im Raum um. Da Teezeit war, befanden sich noch einige andere Mitarbeiter hier, um Pause zu machen.

Der Bereich, in dem die Cafeteria untergebracht war, glich einer Gartenlaube mit Weinranken. Hier fühlte man sich um einiges wohler, als in den tristen Steinkorridoren. Auch die Fenster wirkten mit zwitschernden Vögeln und Bäumen, die sich sanft im Wind wiegten, gemütlich und entspannend. Reg Cattermole und Bernie Pillsworth von der Zauberei-Zentralverwaltung waren leider nicht anwesend, sonst hätte Ollerton den beiden Herren wegen seines Tiefseefisch-Fensters mal gehörig die Meinung gesagt.

Wie sollte man mit Freude vorwärts arbeiten, wenn einen ständig aus dunklem Wasser so unförmige Fische trübsinnig anglotzen?

Es fiel dem Richter gar nicht auf, dass ihn ein älterer Herr schon länger beobachtet hatte. Erst als dieser Ollerton freundlich lächelnd zuwinkte, richtete Grifford seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Mister MacLaird. Mit seinem zerfurchten Gesicht, dem eisgrauen Bart, dem lindgrünen Umhang und knorrigen Gehstock wirkte der Mann eher wie ein alter, weiser Druide und nicht wie ein hoch angesehener Mitarbeiter des Zaubereiministeriums, der er war. MacLairds freundlicher Blick lag immer noch auf dem jungen Richter, welcher überlegte, woher er den wunderlichen alten Herrn kannte.

Lorcan hiess er mit Vornamen, meinte sich Grifford zu erinnern. Der alte Mann war früher sogar einmal Minister gewesen, doch als ausgesprochener Exzentriker hatte dieser sich bald für einen anderen Job entschieden. Heute arbeitete MacLaird in der forensischen Gerichtsmedizin und war mehr im St. Mungos zu finden, als im Ministerium.

Richter Ollerton gab sich einen Ruck, nahm seine Kaffeetasse und schritt hinüber zu Lorcan, der ihn mit einer Geste bat, sich doch zu ihm zu setzen.

„Einen schönen Tag wünsche ich. Was lässt Sie heute so missgelaunt erscheinen?", fragte der hochbetagte Mann. „Sonst sind Sie doch meist fröhlich und guter Dinge."

„Ach", seufzte Ollerton nach der Begrüssung, „manch ein Auftrag ist kniffliger als andere. Ich habe viel Arbeit und komme nicht weiter."

Der Richter sah den Gerichtsmediziner von der Seite an und fasste einen Entschluss. „Sagen Sie, sprechen Sie auch alte Sprachen, zufällig sogar Gälisch?"

Sein Gegenüber schmunzelte bei dem tiefen Seufzer des jungen Mannes in der Richterrobe. „Sàbhailte, tha Gàidhlig agamtha mi à'bruithinn Gàidhlig", antwortete er dann.

Worauf Ollerton freudestrahlend ausrief: „Welch ein Glück, sonst wäre ich Morgen noch an der Bearbeitung der Akte!"

„Da ich es sonst nur selten benutzen kann, werde ich Ihnen gerne helfen. Worum geht es denn genau?", erkundigte sich Lorcan MacLaird und lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück.

Nun erklärte der Richter in kurzen Sätzen, dass er für die Lösung eines Falles die Richtsprüche und Vorgaben eines alten Gesetzbuches übersetzen müsse. Bei den Abhandlungen auf Gälisch komme er nicht weiter.

Gemeinsam beugten sie sich über das Buch mit den vergilbten Blättern. „Also die Kapitelüberschrift im vorderen Teil bedeutet übersetzt: Strafrecht von England und Wales. Suchten Sie hier etwas?"

Ollerton schüttelte den Kopf. „Es geht um eine Burg im Besitz einer Adelsfamilie, um Corfe Castle. Ich sollte wissen, ob dort noch Gesetze aus früheren Jahrhunderten gelten. Es sind nicht alle Ländereien im britischem Territorium integriert worden. Kann man irgendwo herauslesen, was für Gesetze an der Südküste Englands bei den Burgen gelten?"

„Caisteal Corfe, hmm ...", murmelte der Bärtige und blätterte ein Stück weiter. „Ah hier, mehr als tausend Jahre steht das Castle schon. Na dann wollen wir mal sehen, was da sonst noch interessantes geschrieben ist."

Grifford Ollerton zückte gespannt seine Schreibfeder und ein Notizbuch, um die wichtigen Recherchen zusammenzufassen.

Sir John Bankes und sein Sohn Sir Ralph Bankes waren im 16. Jahrhundert Richter und auch Mitglieder des Parlaments gewesen. Trotz Verlust des Castles in späteren Jahren galt auf den Ländereien der Adelsfamilie Bankes das Vorrecht des Hausherrn, ein Urteil über Fehlbare in seinem Haushalt zu fällen. Der eingetragene Grundeigentümer hatte das alleinige Recht, Strafen auszusprechen oder auch Leute zu begnadigen. Diese Sonderregelung betraf nur wenige alte Adelssitze aus früheren Jahrhunderten. Da das Geschehen dort kaum die Allgemeinheit betraf, war die Anpassung der Gesetzestexte vergessen worden oder als unwichtig abgetan. Gerade bei dem vorliegenden Fall unterstand das Castle Corfe auch noch dem National Trust, welcher die Burg verwaltete, die altertümliche Rechtsprechung als Bestandteil des Denkmals betrachtete und somit gegen Änderungen schützte.

Somit waren den Richtern die Hände gebunden. Alle Verbrechen, welche auf dem Grundstück von Corfe Castle verübt wurden, konnten nicht mit der heutigen britischen Gesetzgebung belangt werden. Die Anzeige musste offiziell dem Hausherrn, dem Erben der Familie Bankes vorgelegt werden. Die Gesetzeshüter konnten lediglich Empfehlungen vorbringen, doch wenn sich der Hausherr anders entschied, musste sich das Zaubergamot diesem Richtspruch fügen.

Jetzt wäre noch interessant zu wissen, wer dieser Erbe war und ob er seine Besitzurkunde nicht weiterverkauft hatte. Eine Anfrage beim Grundbuchamt war unumgänglich.

Auf dem Burghof von Arundel stand am späten Nachmittag eine altertümliche Kutsche direkt vor dem Schlosseingang. Der kurze Weg zwischen Pforte und Kutschentüre war mit dicken Tüchern tunnelartig abgeschirmt. Selten, äusserst selten sogar, wagte sich einer der Nachtschwärmer bei Tageslicht aus dem schützenden Gemäuer. Doch die gegenwärtigen Umstände machten eine Kontrollfahrt des stellvertretenden Schlossverwalters unumgänglich.

Es waren internationale Gäste angemeldet worden und der grosse Naturpark hinter dem Schlosswald musste möglichst rasch überprüft werden. Der Arundel-Tower, der Landsitz mitten im Grünen, war als Gästehaus für grössere Besuchergruppen eingerichtet. Die starken Regenfälle der letzten Tage hatten den Zufahrtsweg nahe den Sümpfen möglicherweise unpassierbar gemacht.

Bevor die Gäste eintrafen, mussten noch anfallende Reparaturarbeiten erledigt und auch im Landsitz selbst nach dem Rechten gesehen werden. Das Naturreservat durchmass etwa zehntausend Fuss oder ungefähr drei bis vier Kilometer und das Terrain war teilweise auch hügelig.

Eingehüllt in einen schwarzen Kapuzenmantel huschte Brendan Ulysses durch den Tunnel und versuchte Frösteln, sowie gesträubte Haare einfach zu ignorieren. Nach der anstrengenden Suchaktion letzte Nacht und der viel zu kurzen Ruhe am Tag, war er alles andere als ausgeschlafen. Angespannt und nervös sass er nun in der verdunkelten Kutsche und klopfte gegen das Dach. Der Kutscher folgte dem Zeichen und schnalzte mit der Peitsche über den Köpfen der vier kräftigen Kaltblüter. Die Pferde zogen an und die Kutsche rollte aus dem Hof. Durch die speziell verglasten Fenster konnte der Fahrgast gefahrlos nach draussen blicken, ohne aber von hereinfallendem Sonnenlicht gefährdet zu werden. Der modernen Technik sei Dank. Das sichere Gefühl, welches die dicken Schlossmauern vermittelten, ersetzten sie aber nicht. Ulysses sehnte sich jetzt schon zurück in seine Gemächer.


	33. Gästehaus und Wilderei

Haushofmeister Arkie Alderton, zuständiger Verwalter des Gästehauses, stand auf der Terrassenplattform des Arundel Towers und senkte das Fernrohr. Die kleine Burg, welche von Weitem aussah wie drei dicht aneinander gebaute Türme, ragte hoch in den Himmel. So konnte man von der gemütlich eingerichteten Terrasse weit übers Land blicken und bemerkte Besucher, lange bevor diese das Gästehaus erreichten. 

„Es ist die Equipage des Duke of Norfolk, doch es wird noch dauern, bis sie eintrifft", informierte der Haushofmeister den Pagen Jamie, welcher beim Treppenaufgang stand. „Der Kutscher hat vor der Brücke des Swanbourne Lakes bei einer Gruppe Landarbeiter angehalten." 

Der junge Mann in Pagenlivree hörte aufmerksam zu und erwartete die nächsten Befehle. Er war erst seit Kurzem in den Dienst des Fürsten getreten und kannte sich noch nicht so gut aus. 

„Es gibt nur zwei Personen, welche die Kutsche mit dem Wappen benutzen. Der Duke of Norfolk, der zugleich auch den Titel Earl of Arundel trägt. Jedenfalls solange er keinen Erben hat. Sonst würde sein Sohn Earl of Arundel genannt. Die zweite Person, welche die Kutsche mit den schwarzen Scheiben auch benutzt, ist der Stellvertreter des Duke. Auf jeden Fall muss sofort der gesamte Eingangsbereich des Gästehauses verdunkelt werden. Eile rasch zum Pförtner Raphael und informiere auch die Zofen, dass die Schlossherren nahen."

Die Bauern und Forstarbeiter, welche im Naturpark arbeiteten, hatten sich neugierig um die herrschaftliche Kutsche geschart. Obwohl das Gefährt nur mit dem Wappen des Duke verziert war, zeugte die Bauart von englischer Eleganz. Die Kutsche schien während der Fahrt schwerelos über die Strasse zu schweben und nur ein Fachmann erkannte das schwere Holz, aus dem der Wagen gefertigt war.

Der Fahrgast indes war froh um die dicke Holzverschalung, die ihn schützte. Um mit den Leuten vor der Kutsche zu sprechen, musste Ulysses allerdings das Fenster einen Spalt öffnen. Durch einen Vorhang vor dem Licht geschützt, diskutierte er nun mit den Feldarbeitern. Sie hatten einiges über den Zustand des Parks zu berichten und Brendan hatte zu entscheiden, wo Reparaturarbeiten am nötigsten waren. Bei den Teichen nahe dem Tower waren zwei Dämme teilweise morsch, der Wasserspiegel bedenklich gestiegen und es drohte jetzt eine Überschwemmung des Zufahrtsweges und auch der Blumenbeete.

Das gedämpfte Gemurmel der etwas entfernter stehenden Bauern war bis in die Kutsche zu hören. So auch die feine Stimme eines Mädchens.

„Mommy, warum sind die Scheiben alle schwarz und warum steigt der Mann nicht aus, um mit Daddy und unseren Nachbarn zu reden?" 

Der hohe Herr in der Kutsche berührte mit leichtem Bedauern den Vorhang. Er durfte ihn nicht wegziehen, um zu sehen, welches Kind eben gesprochen hatte. Ein starker Sonnenstrahl in seine Augen und er wäre sofort blind. Und wenig später wohl verbrannt, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. 

So gab er dann dem Daddy oder dem Nachbarn vor seiner Kutsche die Anweisung, sich vom Förster die Bäume zeigen zu lassen, welche für die Reparatur der Dämme verwendet werden konnten. Sämtliche Arbeitsstunden wurden selbstverständlich bezahlt, so wie auch Unfallversicherung und Sozialleistungen obligatorisch waren. Um die Schafe, welche angeblich von wildernden Hunden oder gar von Wölfen gerissen worden waren, würde er sich später kümmern. 

Noch bevor Ulysses das Fenster schloss und das Zeichen zum Weiterfahren gab, hörte er eine Frauenstimme antworten. „Der nette Herr steigt nicht aus, weil er die Sonne nicht verträgt. Es gibt Menschen, die reagieren so stark empfindlich auf Sonnenlicht, dass eine Minute Sonne bei ihnen dieselben Folgen hat, wie wenn wir einen ganzen Tag ungeschützt in der prallen Sonne stehen würden. Diese extreme Überempfindlichkeit gilt als seltene Krankheit und es ist bedauerlich, dass beide hohe Herren an dieser schweren Form von Sonnenallergie leiden." 

Der Vampir schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf. Wenn es nicht so ernst wäre mit der Gefahr, die von der Sonne ausging, könnte man darüber lachen. Viele der Arbeiter, die auf dem Land des Fürsten lebten, wussten nicht, wer Valerius wirklich war. Das Gerücht, dass er ein bedauernswerter Adliger mit einer schweren Erbkrankheit sei, hatte sich fast von selbst verbreitet. Nun war er als Stellvertreter offensichtlich mit der gleichen „Krankheit" bedacht worden. Solange es einige wenige unter den Bauern gab, welche die Vampire als ihre Schutzherren vor anderen magischen Wesen erkannten und bereit waren, die Vampire gleichfalls im Rahmen ihrer Möglichkeiten zu schützen, solange war ein freundschaftliches Miteinanderleben möglich.

Brendan war sich sicher, dass mindestens zwei der Bauern vor seiner Kutsche genau wussten, was er war und dass keiner von ihnen die Türe öffnen durfte. Langsam rollte die Kutsche weiter und eine Viertelstunde später verriet das Klappern der Hufe auf dem Steinpflaster, dass sie den Vorhof des Towerhauses erreicht hatten.

Neugierig spähte Page Jamie aus dem Fenster, als die Kutsche mit den vier prächtig herausgeputzten Shire Horses vorfuhr. Der untersetzte Mann im dunkelblauen Anzug, mit schwarzem Zylinder und weissen Lederhosen, war der Kutscher, welchen er schon öfters aus der Ferne gesehen hatte. Warum eben dieser Kutscher nun sein Gefährt hin und her rangierte und dabei der Eingangstüre immer näher kam, war für den Pagen nicht nachvollziehbar. Erst als die Räder nur noch Zentimeter von den Treppenstufen entfernt waren, hielt der Kutscher endgültig an und zog mit der Handkurbel die Bremsen fest. Dass zwei Stallburschen und der Portier mit grossen schwarzen Wolldecken aus dem Haus eilten, bekam der interessierte Page nicht mehr mit. Sein Chef, Haushofmeister Alderton, rief jetzt das ganze Personal im verdunkelten Salon zusammen, damit alle zur Begrüssung anwesend waren. Bei den vier grossen Leuchtern brannten bereits die Kerzen und spendeten genügend Licht. Die Zofen, Pagen und auch das Küchenpersonal standen schon in einer Reihe, als Jamie sich rasch an seinen Platz begab. 

Wenige Minuten später betrat ein grosser, kräftig wirkender Mann den Salon. Sein Kapuzenmantel war weit geschnitten und liess ihn geradezu hünenhaft erscheinen. 

Kaum war die Türe hinter dem Mann wieder geschlossen, zog sich dieser die Kapuze herunter und schüttelte sein braun gelocktes Haupt. Kopfbedeckungen, die seine Frisur zerdrückten, waren ihm offensichtlich zuwider.

Erstaunt stellte der Page fest, dass die Gesichtszüge des eingetroffenen Mannes zierlicher waren, als erwartet. Der Fremde war vielleicht auch sonst nicht so grobschlächtig, wie es der erste Eindruck glauben machen wollte.

Der Haushofmeister begrüsste den Mister wie einen alten Bekannten. Die übrigen Angestellten blieben in respektvollem Abstand stehen, wirkten aber, als würden sie den Adelsmann schon lange kennen. Jamie versuchte sich zu erinnern, ob er diesen Mann während des Anstellungsgespräches mit dem Haushofmeister vor zwei Wochen gesehen hatte, kam aber zu keinem Ergebnis. So fragte er Arkie Alderton höflich, ob er erfahren dürfe, wer der hohe Herr sei.

„Ich bin Sir Brendan Ulysses", erklärte Brendan gleich selbst. „Meine Funktion ist die des stellvertretenden Schlossherrn und die Besonderheit an meiner Person ... das ist mit ein bisschen überlegen leicht zu erraten." 

Da der neue Angestellte ihn nur fragend anstarrte und keine Antwort fand, half ihm der dunkel gekleidete Herr auf die Sprünge. „Ich reise in einer Kutsche mit schwarzen Scheiben, man muss überall, wo ich hinkomme, die Räume verdunkeln, ich darf nie ans Sonnenlicht, kann mich nur in der Nacht draussen frei bewegen und ich schlafe normalerweise am Tag." 

Die alten, erfahrenen Diener im Hintergrund schauten gespannt auf den Pagen, wie er wohl auf das Offensichtliche reagieren würde.

„Also dann stimmt es und Sie sind ein Sonnenallergiker, ein kranker Mann", kam die Beurteilung des Burschen und der Rest der Belegschaft rollte mit den Augen. Wie konnte man nur so naiv sein und die Anzeichen verkennen.

Pförtner Raphael trat vor und raunte Jamie zu: „Unser Herr ist ein Vampir." 

Der junge Mann guckte zuerst skeptisch und begann dann schallend zu lachen. „Der Spass ist gut, ein fantasievoller Arbeitgeber, der sich als Vampir ausgibt. Der Scherz ist euch gelungen." 

Der Arbeitgeber, welcher direkt neben dem Zweifler stand, wandte sich kurzerhand um und zeigte ihm wortlos sein eindrucksvolles Gebiss. 

Die Augen seines Gegenübers weiteten sich vor Schreck beim Anblick der langen, scharfen Eckzähne, mit einem Aufschrei taumelte er zurück und fiel über einen Stuhl, der neben dem Tisch stand. Hastig rappelte er sich wieder auf, hob abwehrend die Hände und sah sich hektisch um. Sein vermeintlicher Gegner sass gelassen auf der Tischkante und studierte einige Berichte, welche ihm der Haushofmeister zuvor gereicht hatte. 

„Sind Sie fertig mit Schreien und über Möbel hüpfen?", fragte Ulysses in sachlichem Ton, als er sah, dass der Mann wieder stand.

Der Page stellte den umgeworfenen Stuhl wieder hin, blieb aber dahinter stehen. „Sie ... Sie haben mich nicht angegriffen? Gebissen?", stammelte Jamie und trat nervös von einem Bein auf das andere.

Jetzt liess der Vampir die Papiere sinken und sah mit ehrlichem Erstaunen zu dem Pagen. „Warum, bei Merlin, sollte ich so etwas tun? Können Sie mir einen Grund nennen, warum ich mich mit Ihnen auf dem Boden herumrollen sollte?" 

Das weitere, verlegene Gestammel war nicht zu verstehen, dann schwieg der junge Mann und blickte beschämt zu Boden. 

Brendan Ulysses wartete noch einen Augenblick, dann fragte er: „Können wir das Thema ´_Oh mein Gott, ein Vampir!´_ jetzt ad acta legen und zur Tagesplanung zurückkehren?" 

Der junge Angestellte wirkte noch immer etwas geschockt, doch er atmete tief durch und nickte dann. Schliesslich galt es als Privileg, beim Duke of Norfolk zu arbeiten, so konnte man die eine oder andere Eigenheit schon tolerieren. Wie es das Beispiel der anderen Angestellten zeigte, war es wohl eher eine Gewöhnungssache, als denn wirklich eine Gefahr. Jamie wollte seinem Onkel Fortescue auf keinen Fall Schande bereiten, sondern seine Arbeit hier gut machen.

„Schön", fuhr Brendan fort, „unter den zu erwartenden Gästen sind auch fünf Vampire. Ihre Schlafzimmer müssen völlig verdunkelt werden. Wenn es hier nicht genügend Filzmatten für die Fenster gibt, dann lass ich noch welche aus dem Keller des Schlosses bringen. Behandelt alle Reisenden zuvorkommend und tragt keine Informationen über sie nach draussen. Wir haben international einen guten Ruf zu verlieren, wenn die ägyptischen Vampire und ihre Begleiter hier schlechte Erfahrungen machen." 

Der stellvertretende Schlossherr sah alle der Reihe nach an. „Ich verlass mich auf eure Verschwiegenheit und eure Treue. Haushofmeister Alderton erhält alle nötigen Anweisungen und auch die Ankunftszeit der Gäste werde ich ihm noch mitteilen. Danach bin ich im Stall, um mir die Überreste eines gerissenen Schafes anzusehen. Die Einzelheiten in den vielen Berichten über die getöteten Schafe passen irgendwie nicht zu wildernden Hunden und auch für Wölfe klingt es etwas untypisch." 

Nach diesen Worten klatschte der Haushofmeister in die Hände. „Los macht euch an die Arbeit. Holt die Filzmatten, richtet die Zimmer her und überprüft in der Küche die Vorräte, damit wir gerüstet sind."

Die Bediensteten verschwanden und Ulysses diskutierte noch wichtige Einzelheiten mit ihrem Chef, bevor er sich in den Stall begab.

Für den breitschultrigen Mann wirkte der Tunnel, welcher vom Haupthaus hinüber zu den Ställen führte, etwas eng. Doch der mit Steinmauern ausgekleidete Korridor hatte den Vorteil, dass keine Erde von der Decke herunterrieselte und auch die Einsturzgefahr war durch die Steinmauern gebannt.

Die Stallburschen begrüssten den Edelmann mit höflicher Zurückhaltung und führten ihn zu dem Bereich, wo die Küchen- und Schlachtabfälle entsorgt wurden. Dort lag, mit einer Plane zugedeckt, der Kadaver eines toten Schafes. „Von welchem Angriff stammt es?", erkundigte sich Ulysses, „vom ersten oder vom zweiten?" 

„Von der zweiten Herde, die gerissen wurde", teilten ihm die Anwesenden mit. „Von der ersten Herde, die wir vor zwei Tagen fanden, waren meist nur noch die Knochen übrig." 

Der Mann nickte bedächtig, schlug die Plane zurück und kniete sich hin, um die Überreste des toten Tieres zu untersuchen. Nur wenige Minuten später beugte sich der Vampir dicht über den Kadaver und roch an einem Stück Fell. Die Stallburschen zogen die Nase kraus, das tote Tier roch aus der Ferne schon übel genug.

„Das waren keine Wölfe und schon gar keine Hunde", stiess der Edelmann hervor und sprang auf. „Mehr Licht! Bringt die Stalllaterne näher!" 

Von dem Befund ihres Herrn überrascht, folgten die Knechte der Forderung.

„Hunde und auch Wölfe grillen ihre Beute nicht, bevor sie sie fressen", erläuterte Brendan und hielt die Laterne über das teilweise verkohlte Fell des Schafes. Es war nicht nur eingetrocknetes Blut gewesen, wie die Stallburschen dachten, teilweise waren die schwarzen Flecken Russ. Zumindest an einem Bein des Tieres war das Fleisch nachweisbar gebraten.

„Verdammt!", fluchte der Wildhüter, welcher sich interessiert zu den Stallknechten gesellt hatte und schlug mit der Faust an einen der Balken.

„Ja, verdammt!", pflichtete ihm Ulysses bei. „Ich habe noch die geringe Hoffnung, dass es nur harmlose Vagabunden oder Zigeuner sind, die ihre Wilderei als Wolfsattacke tarnen." 

Doch der Blickwechsel zwischen dem Wildhüter und dem Vampir verriet, dass beide etwas viel Schlimmeres befürchteten.

„Sie werden bei der Suche in der Nacht Unterstützung bekommen. Wir müssen sicher sein, bevor die Gäste eintreffen", bestimmte der Stellvertreter und der angesprochene Wildhüter nickte mit ernstem Gesicht.


	34. Entscheidung des Löwen

Auch über Brentwood ging es bald gegen Abend zu. Da Scrimgeour noch einen kurzen Spaziergang durch seinen Garten machen wollte, bevor die letzten Sonnenstrahlen verblassten, blieb Valerius mit Merllano im Zimmer zurück.

Der Jüngling sass nach ein paar Stunden Schlaf jetzt auf der Bettkante und sah gespannt zu, wie der Fürst seine mächtigen Schwingen streckte und in verschiedenen Winkeln auf und ab oder vor und zurück bewegte.

„Warum blicken Sie dauernd in den Spiegel, und sind Ihre Bewegungen nicht zu langsam?", erkundigte sich Merllano, nachdem er bald zehn Minuten den verschiedenen Bewegungsübungen des Vampirs zugesehen hatte.

„Den Spiegel brauch ich, um zu prüfen, ob sich die Schwingen auch wirklich synchron bewegen, ob die Koordination des geheilten Flügels in Ordnung ist", erklärte der Fürst geduldig seinem Schüler. Dieser wurde auch nicht müde interessante Dinge über Vampire zu erfragen.

„Meine Flügel bewege ich so langsam, da sie beim Fliegen Luft verdrängen. Wenn ich die Schwingen in normalem Flugtempo bewegen würde, dann würde wohl so manches hier im Raum davon gewirbelt, von der Kommode oder vom Nachttisch runtergeweht."

Merllano machte ein leicht betretenes Gesicht. „Stimmt, da haben Sie recht." Darauf hätte er auch selbst kommen können.

„Die Bewegungen sind soweit in Ordung, aber ob ich die Kraft habe, schon wieder abzuheben und dann auch noch weite Strecken zu fliegen, bezweifele ich", meinte Valerius einige Augenblicke später, als er seine Übungen beendete.

Sein Gegenüber hatte den schmerzlichen Unterton wohl herausgehört und erhob sich. Das Massieren und Lockern der Muskeln war im Moment das einzig Tröstende, was er dem gehandicapten Vampirmann anbieten konnte.

„Wissen Sie zufällig, was mit unserem Gastgeber los ist? Mister Scrimgeour ist schon den Tag über so komisch, oft in sich gekehrt, grüblerisch", wechselte Merllano das Thema, während er die rechte Mittelhandschwinge massierte.

Der Fürst warf dem jungen Burschen einen abwägenden Blick zu, antwortete dann aber doch. „Ich vermute es, was ihn so beschäftigt. Doch ich stell ihm keine Fragen und du solltest es auch nicht tun. Selbst wenn er Monate braucht, ist das durchaus in Ordnung."

Schweigend standen die Männer nebeneinander im Raum und jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach. Bis es plötzlich an der Haustüre klingelte. Aus dem Parterre war nichts zu hören, keiner ging zur Haustüre, um zu öffnen. So eilte Merllano die Treppe hinunter, als es zum zweiten Mal klingelte.

Valerius hörte durch die angelehnte Türe eine Frau mit dem Burschen diskutieren, wenig später kam sich der junge Ire verabschieden. Die Ablösung sei eingetroffen und er müsse nun leider gehen. Der Fürst bedankte sich und lud Merllano für einen Besuch im Schloss ein.

Nymphadora kam nur kurz ins Zimmer, um sich zu erkundigen, wie es den beiden Herren ginge. Valerius fasste kurz die Prognose des Heilers zusammen und meinte mit gequältem Lächeln: „So wäre ich dann der erste Vampir, der zu Fuss gehen muss, um Blutnahrung zu finden. Ohne diese werde ich nicht weit kommen."

Die Frau lachte nicht, denn sie spürte genau, dass dies kein Witz war. Wo Rufus steckte, konnte Valerius nicht sagen. „Er wollte vor einiger Zeit rasch in den Garten. Ich musste hier bleiben."

So machte sich Nymphadora auf die Suche. Zuerst rings um das Haus, im Garten bei den Apfelbäumen und bei der Gartenbank hinter einem Hibiskusstrauch. Dann über die Terrasse wieder zurück ins Haus und zu der Toilette im Untergeschoss. Kein Rufus zu finden, aber irgendwo musste er doch sein. Die Aurorin machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche, da hörte sie jemand rufen.

Scrimgeour stand im Wohnzimmer beim Fenster und sah in seinem mit Abzeichen geschmückten Aurorenumhang beindruckender aus denn je.

„Miss Tonks, ich möchte gerne mit Ihnen reden", sprach der Mann als Nymphadora ins Wohnzimmer schaute. Mit gemischten Gefühlen ging Tonks auf den Auror zu, der immer noch aus dem Fenster blickte. Einerseits freute sie sich ihn wiederzusehen, doch andererseits war sie durch sein ernstes Gesicht und das streng dienstliche Gebaren verunsichert. Was war geschehen? Warum war er nicht selbst zur Tür gekommen und sprach sie jetzt so förmlich an?

„Ja, Mister Scrimgeour, Sie wünschen?", fragte sie nervös, als sie zwei Schritte neben ihm stehen blieb.

Der Angesprochene wandte den Kopf und sah seine Aurorenkollegin nachdenklich an.

„Sie haben mir heute früh ein etwas seltsames Angebot in Bezug auf meine Haare gemacht. Ich war, ehrlich gesagt, deswegen etwas verirrt. Es gab für mich einiges darüber nachzudenken."

Tonks starrte Rufus mit grossen Augen an, war aber im Moment zu perplex, um etwas darauf zu antworten.

Scrimgeour hatte sich nun ganz zu ihr umgedreht und lehnte sich entspannt an den Fensterrahmen. Da er seinen Umhang nicht zugeknöpft hatte, sah man jetzt den bequemen Hausanzug, den er darunter trug.

„Ähm ... ich ... wir", stammelte die Metamorphmagus, während ihre Haare von blau über grün zu rosa wechselten. Dass dabei ihr Gesicht kurzzeitig so unschuldig schön aussah, wie das einer Veela, bemerkte sie gar nicht. Ein Klirren hinter ihrem Rücken lenkte sie ab. Mit verlegenem Husten reparierte sie die grosse Vase, welche sie umgeworfen hatte, dann wandte sich Tonks gefasst wieder Scrimgeour zu. Dieser hatte die Distanz zwischen ihnen beiden mit einem Schritt hinter sich gebracht und stand nun direkt vor ihr.

„Nicht nur über meine Haare habe ich nachgedacht, sondern auch über das, was du mir ohne Worte mitgeteilt hast. Vielleicht hat es so gewirkt, als hätte ich nichts mitbekommen, doch in Wahrheit hat es mich so tief berührt, dass ich keine Worte fand."

„Jetzt verwirren Sie ... du mich", gestand Nymphadora und zeigte auf den Aurorenumhang, der gar nicht zu Scrimgeours übriger Bekleidung passte.

„Wie jede Sache hat auch diese zwei Seiten", erläuterte der Mann, liess den Umhang über die Schultern zu Boden gleiten und warf seine langen Haare zurück. „Du und ich werden angreifbarer, da wir mehr füreinander bedeuten. Auf der anderen Seite ist das, was du mir schenken möchtest, wie eine kostbare Blüte, die mir noch nie jemand so gefühlvoll ans Herz gelegt hat wie du."

Während er sprach, beugte sich Rufus zu Tonks, die ihn mit erwartungsvollem Staunen anhimmelte.

„Liebe Dora, ich möchte uns zwei eine Chance geben, uns besser kennenzulernen, uns zu finden."

Sanft zog er die junge Frau in seine Arme und legte seinen Kopf an ihre Schulter.

„Ich mag dich, Dora", murmelte er mit rauer Stimme.

Nymphadora war überwältigt von dieser Wendung, schmiegte sich an ihren starken Löwen und erwiderte seine innige Umarmung.

Leise flüsterte Rufus ihr etwas ins Ohr, worauf die junge Frau kicherte. „Wirklich? Darf ich?", fragte sie ungläubig. Ihr Partner grinste nur schelmisch und nickte. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis das kuschelnde Paar das Wohnzimmer verliess.

Reglos stand der schlanke Mann mit dem langen, dunklen Haaren beim Fenster und sah hinaus in die Nacht. Die Tücher und Kissen waren kurz nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit von den Scheiben entfernt worden und lagen jetzt achtlos am Boden. Schwer seufzend lehnte der Fürst seinen Kopf ans kühle Fensterglas und schloss die Augen.

„Denkst du wieder an deinen Bruder?", fragte Scrimgeour leise, der hinter Valerius getreten war.

Der angesprochene Mann schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, warum fragst du?"

„Ich habe lange über die vielen Gespräche nachgedacht, die wir geführt haben", begann Scrimgeour und legte eine Hand auf Valerius Schulter. „Wir haben uns immer besser kennengelernt und nun möchte ich etwas mit dir teilen."

Jetzt drehte sich der Fürst neugierig um und musterte den löwenmähnigen Mann, der ihn herzlich anlächelte.

„Bitte erkläre mir das genauer, ich bin nicht sicher, wie ich dein Angebot verstehen soll."

„Nun das ist so ...", sagte Rufus laut, trat ganz nahe zu Valerius und flüsterte ihm den Rest ins Ohr.

Die Augen des Fürsten wurden immer grösser und er blickte sein Gegenüber überrascht an. „Du bist ganz sicher, dass du das von mir willst. Ich meine ... na ja, ich hätte so etwas nicht erwartet, doch es ehrt mich ungemein."

Rufus sah dem edlen Vampir tief in die Augen und erwiderte: „Wenn ich es nicht wollte, hätte ich es gar nicht erwähnt."

Einige Augenblicke standen sich die Männer in atemloser Spannung gegenüber, dann nahm Valerius Scrimgeour bei der Hand und führte ihn zum Bett. Dort blieb er stehen und blickte Rufus noch ein letztes Mal fragend an. Dieser nickte ihm aufmunternd zu, bevor er einen Arm um den Hals des Fürsten schlang und seine Augen schloss.

Tonks, die wenige Minuten später leise das Zimmer betrat, um zu sehen, ob die Herren schon im Bett waren und schliefen, blieb erstarrt stehen.

Was sollte das denn jetzt! War der Kerl verrückt geworden? Erst flirtete Scrimgeour mit ihr und machte ihr Hoffnung auf eine Beziehung und jetzt warf er sich Valerius an den Hals und schmuste ungeniert mit dem Mann? Am liebsten hätte sie gleich beide Männer verdroschen, so verletzt war Nymphadora über diesen vermeintlichen Treuebruch. Erst beim zweiten Hinsehen erkannte die junge Frau, dass Rufus gar nicht küsste. Er hielt nur Làszlò umschlungen, hatte entspannt seinen Kopf zur Seite geneigt, dass dieser auf der Schulter des Vampirs ruhte, welcher sich über den Hals des Aurors beugte. Ach verflucht, das gab's doch nicht! Tonks kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. Rufus Scrimgeour, welcher einmal solche Angst vor Vampiren hatte, erlaubte Valerius bei ihm Blut zu ernten. Blut, das der Vampir dringend brauchte, um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen und vollständig zu genesen. Da der Fürst sehr behutsam mit Rufus umging und dieser völlig ruhig in Valerius' Armen lag, musste man wohl keine Sorge haben, dass etwas schief ging.

So leise wie nur möglich schlich Nymphadora wieder aus dem Zimmer und lehnte sich draussen im Korridor an die Wand.

Dass in diesem Augenblick ein Bote mit der Geschwindigkeit eines Sperbers in der Nacht unterwegs war und genau auf Brentwood zuhielt, konnte keiner von ihnen ahnen.


	35. Frei wie der Wind

Rufus hatte das Gefühl für die Zeit völlig verloren. So wusste er nicht, wie lange er die warmen Lippen des Vampirfürsten an seinem Hals spürte. Angst hatte er keine Sekunde, und dass ihm etwas schwindlig war, bemerkte er erst, als Valerius ihn hochhob und aufs Bett legte.

Die Blicke der Männer trafen sich und Làszlò murmelte: „In wenigen Minuten hat sie sich geschlossen und wird ohne Narbe verheilen."

„Was?", fragte Rufus verwirrt, da er Làszlòs Gedankengängen nicht hinterher kam.

Dieser lächelte und deutete auf die Halsbeuge des Auroren. „Die Wunde neben der Halsschlagader. Da du so schön stillgehalten hast, gelang es mir, die optimalste Stelle perfekt zu treffen."

Auf den erstaunten Blick Scrimgeours fuhr der Vampir fort. „Man darf nicht einfach irgendwo in den Hals beissen. Kenntnisse über die genaue Anatomie des Halses sind unabdingbar und jeder Neuling muss von Anfang an wissen, dass die Schlagader absolut tabu ist. Die Gefahr des Verblutens ist dort viel zu gross. Aber so, wie es jetzt gelaufen ist, werden bei dir kaum Nachwirkungen zu bemerken sein. Die kleine Wunde hier", Valerius berührte vorsichtig die Bissstelle an Scrimgeours Hals, „und Schwindelgefühle, die sich aber bald legen sollten. Ich benötigte gar nicht so viel, wie sonst, du bist von edlem Geblüt, hast eine starke Blutlinie."

Jetzt wollte sich Rufus erheben, hielt sich aber den Kopf, da sich der Schwindel verstärkte. „Dass ich zu den Reinblütern gehöre, wusste ich gar nicht. Das ist neu."

„Na, na, liegen bleiben", mahnte der Fürst und drückte ihn auf sein Lager zurück. „Ich sagte auch gar nicht, dass du Reinblüter bist. Lediglich, dass dein Lebenssaft grosses Potenzial hat, welches die stärkende Wirkung erhöht. Bei Reinblütern ist der Stammbaum oft durch Inzucht verdorben. So starke, stabile Blutlinien wie du eine hast, das findet man nur bei Familien, die sich um gesunde, robuste Nachkommen bemühen."

Tonks, welche die Stimmen der Männer gehört hatte, betrat gerade dann das Zimmer, als Scrimgeour sich die Hände an die Schläfen legte und sich leise stöhnend auf das Bett zurückdrücken liess.

„Rufus hast du Schmerzen?!", rief sie und eilte an seine Seite. Was der Fürst zu Scrimgeour sagte, da hörte sie gar nicht zu, bedachte den Edelmann neben dem Bett nur mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick. Hätte er nicht besser aufpassen können?!

Valerius stand auf und machte der besorgten Frau Platz. „Ich schau mal in der Küche und im Garten, ob geeignete Trankzutaten vorhanden sind, um den Schwindel etwas zu mildern."

Nymphadora wartete, bis der geflügelte Mann das Zimmer verlassen hatte. „Hat es wehgetan?", fragte sie dann ihren Favoriten. „Warum hat er ausgerechnet bei dir Blut ernten müssen? Du bist doch ohnehin noch nicht ganz fit."

Rufus tätschelt beruhigend ihre Hand. „Ist alles halb so schlimm Dora und es war mein Wunsch, nicht seiner. Ich wollte nicht nur helfen, sondern auch wissen, wie es sich anfühlt. Abgesehen von einem kurzen, scharfen Schmerz ganz am Anfang, spürt man kaum etwas. Auch nicht, dass der Vampir saugt, das ist also Unsinn. Für das, was ich erwartet hatte, ist Làszlò sachte mit mir umgegangen. Ich vermute, er hat sich das Blut einfach in den Mund rinnen lassen und hat nur das geschluckt. Seine Lippen auf meinem Hals waren nicht unangenehm und weh tut jetzt sowie nichts mehr."

Dora war nicht so leicht zu beschwichtigen, besorgt prüfte sie, ob die Wunde auch sicher nicht mehr blutete. Dann holte sie weitere Kissen, um Rufus weich und bequem zu lagern. Der Mann widersprach ihr wohlweislich nicht und liess sie gewähren.

Ein Stück weit hatte sie ja recht, er war nicht wirklich wieder fit.

Valerius war nicht im Garten geblieben, sondern suchte auch ausserhalb des Grundstücks bei den Wiesen vor den grossen Wäldern nach Kräutern und geeigneten Zutaten. Seinen scharfen Augen entging keine Bewegung, so war die Flucht des Salamanders im hohen Gras vergebens. Vorsichtig packte der Fürst seine Beute in einen Leinensack, denn er wollte das Tier ja nicht töten. Ein schauriges Heulen eines einsamen Wolfes liess ihn aber aufhorchen. Das Geräusch kam nicht aus dem Wald und auch nicht von den Feldern ringsherum. Wieder war das Heulen hoch über ihm zu hören und diesmal sehr viel näher. Alarmiert riss er den Kopf hoch und suchte den Himmel ab, wo war der Kerl und was sollte der Warnruf? Die Umrisse des geflügelten Menschen waren kaum zu erkennen, erst als Ulysses sein wahnsinniges Tempo drosselte und auf dem Feldweg neben Valerius zur Landung ansetzte, erkannte er seinen Kollegen. Doch er war nicht allein, verdutzt starrte Làszlò den Begleiter an. „Ah, du bist auch wieder da?"

Zu seinem Stellvertreter gewandt sprach er: „Was ist denn in dich gefahren? Schleppst du einfach so Leute durch die Gegend und heulst mir Warnungen zu?"

Brendan war von dem rasanten Flug noch ausser Atem, stützte sich auf dem Koppelzaun ab und schnaufte schwer. Der junge Bursche, den er mitgebracht hatte, stand leicht betreten daneben und schwieg.

„Sir Valerius, wir haben ein Problem ...", keuchte Ulysses. „Wir brauchen die Genehmigung von dir und dieser Spion da wollte einbrechen."

„Nein, wollt ich nicht!", knurrte der rothaarige Ire erbost. „Ich wollte nur ..."

„Einbrechen? In meinem Schloss?", fragte Valerius erstaunt in die Runde.

Brendan nickte. „Genau! So wie der um die Gebäude geschlichen ist und probiert hat, ob eine Türe offen ist ..."

„Ist gar nicht wahr!", verteidigte sich der Angeschuldigte. „Ich habe nichts angefasst, nur geguckt."

Der Schlossherr blickte schmunzelnd zwischen den beiden Streithähnen hin und her.

„Ulysses beruhige dich, ich kenne den Jungen, er ist kein Spion. Und du Merllano, erklär mir doch bitte, was du beim Schloss wolltest. Ich dachte, du bist heute Abend nach Hause gegangen."

Brendan verschränkte seine Arme und blieb misstrauisch in der Nähe stehen.

„Ja, ich wollte eigentlich nach Hause", begann Merllano und rang mit den Händen. „Aber die Neugierde war grösser und ich wollte mir das Schloss, deine Heimat, aus der Nähe ansehen. Nur von aussen natürlich, einbrechen war nie meine Absicht. Tja, ich kam nicht sehr weit, da hatte mich dieser Grobian hier überwältigt und ohne zu fragen einfach mitgenommen."

„Mit Fremden, die herumstreunen, bin ich gewiss nicht zimperlich", brummte Ulysses. „Schon gar nicht jetzt, wo wir das Problem mit diesen Wilderern haben."

„Am besten ihr kommt ins Haus, hier draussen zu diskutieren ist sehr ungünstig", entschied Valerius und ging voran. „Ich muss noch einen Trank brauen und in der Zeit kannst du mir von dem Problem mit den Wilderern erzählen."

Ulysses folgte ihm und Valerius hörte, wie er den Aurorenlehrling fragte, ob er bei dem schnellen Flug vorhin keine Angst gehabt hätte.

Brendan dachte wohl, er hätte ihn damit eingeschüchtert. Doch der junge Bursche gab in etwa die Antwort, welche Valerius schon erwartet hatte.

„Nein Sir, wieso auch? Sie haben mich doch so gut festgehalten", erwiderte Merllano. „Irgendwie war es sogar toll. Ihr habt den Wind unter den Flügeln und seid frei. Also ich würde so einen Flug gerne mal wiederholen."

Làszlò hörte Brendan überrascht nach Luft schnappen und konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, über die Schulter einen Blick auf das dumme Gesicht seines Kollegen zu werfen. Merllano war in gewissen Dingen wirklich ein Unikat, das musste man ihm lassen.

Wenig später sassen sie alle in der Küche und sortierten die Zutaten. Ulysses hatte auch noch Kräuter mitgebracht, die er aber für Valerius gedacht hatte. Da dieser nun keine Stärkung mehr brauchte, bereiteten sie jetzt einen Spezialtrank für Rufus zu. Ulysses erzählte zwischendurch, was auf dem Schloss alles gelaufen war und das sie nun eine Spur der Wilderer entdeckt hätten. Diese führe aber aus dem Gelände des Schlosses heraus und ausserhalb bedurfte es einer Genehmigung des Fürsten selbst, um auf die Jagd zu gehen.

Merllano hörte gebannt der abenteuerlichen Geschichte zu, wie die Treibjäger unter den Bauern sich versammelt hatten und dass auch der Wildhüter mit zwei Jagdhunden bereitstand.

Der Trank war gerade fertig und musste nur noch etwas abkühlen, da ging die Küchentüre auf und Tonks stand im Zimmer. „Sagt mal, was macht ihr da?"

Valerius entschuldigte sich, dass er die beiden nicht informiert hatte, dass Besuch gekommen war. „Wir haben aber die Zeit genutzt und einen Trank gebraut, der auf die Bedürfnisse des Hausherrn abgestimmt ist. Er stärkt die Blutbildung und auch sonst den Körper, der nach Verletzungen geschwächt ist."

Nymphadora begrüsste Ulysses und bedachte Merllano mit einem fragenden Blick. Er war doch nach Hause gegangen oder nicht? Mit dem angebotenen Trank in der Hand wandte sie sich an Valerius. „Was ist denn da drin?", fragte sie neugierig.

Der Fürst gab bereitwillig Auskunft: „Etwas Artemisia absinthium, eine Prise Greifenklauenpulver, zwei Tropfen Feuersalamanderblut und drei Esslöffel gemahlenes Hordeum. Hordeum gehört zu der Familie der Süssgräser und ist eine ausgezeichnete Zutat für Stärkungsmittel aller Art. Dazu noch ein paar Dinge, welche nur wir Vampire kennen, davon weiss ich allerdings nur die alten Namen aus früheren Jahrhunderten. Es nützt also nichts, wenn ich sie nenne, ihr könnt mit der Bezeichnung ohnehin nichts anfangen."

Die Aurorin bedankte sich bei den Herren und fragte, was sie nun vorhatten.

„Wir müssen noch Wilderer jagen heute Nacht", kam es prompt von Merllano.

„Wilderer? Schon wieder oder immer noch?", fragte Tonks argwöhnisch.

Valerius aber meinte: „Es hat keiner etwas von _Wir_ gesagt. Auch wenn es sich hier um andere Wilderer handelt, die bisher nur zwei Dutzend Schafe auf dem Gewissen haben."

„Aber ich kann doch helfen und mein Ausbildungsschwerpunkt liegt ohnehin bei der Jagd nach Verbrechern", wandte der Jungauror ein.

Brendan hatte es sich in der Ecke beim warmen Kochherd gemütlich gemacht, blickte müde von einem zum anderen und hielt sich gähnend die Hand vor den Mund. Das war jetzt schon das zweite Mal, bemerkte Valerius und musterte seinen Kollegen genauer. Brendan hatte nicht gerade Augenringe, wirkte aber, als würde er nichts lieber tun als schlafen.

„Sag mal, was hast du letzte Nacht gemacht und wann bist du ins Bett?", raunte Làszlò dem braunhaarigen Vampirkollegen zu.

Dieser blinzelte müde und gähnte zum dritten Mal. „Letzte Nacht hab ich in halb England nach dir gesucht, nachdem du vom Turm verschwunden warst. Ins Bett bin ich im Morgengrauen und aus den Federn musste ich heute am späten Nachmittag wegen des angekündigten Besuchs. Warum?"

„Weil du so gewiss nicht wieder zurück nach Arundel fliegst. Du schläfst ja bald im Stehen ein", befand der Fürst besorgt. Seufzend blickte er zu Merllano. „Also gut, das Kräfteschonendste und Klügste ist, wenn du mit uns zwei zum Schloss apparierst, danach sehen wir weiter."

Tonks mahnte den Jüngling noch, vorsichtig zu sein, dann verabschiedete sie sich von den drei Herren. Sie wollte auf jeden Fall bei Rufus bleiben und ihm den Trank eingeben.

Dora war nicht die einzige besorgte Frau, wie Merllano kurz nach der Ankunft im Schloss feststellen musste. Valerius und er hatten den sich sträubenden Ulysses in die Mitte genommen und waren so appariert. Noch hielten Valerius und Merllano den taumeligen Vampirkollegen in den Armen, da kamen einer der Pagen und eine schlanke Frau mit schwungvollem Schritt aus dem Schloss.

„Brendan, wo warst du bloss?", fragte die Frau, deren nussbraunes Haar genauso gelockt war wie das von Ulysses.

Der Angesprochene blickte sich um, straffte den Rücken und meinte: „Hallo Jocelyn. Ich habe den Schlossherrn geholt und ihn informiert, damit wir gleich mit der Treibjagd beginnen können."

Der Fürst schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Er hatte nicht vor, seinen fleissigen Stellvertreter nach der ganzen Anstrengung mit auf die gefährliche Jagd gehen zu lassen. Der junge Ire an seiner Seite war gespannt, wie Valerius das Ulysses beibringen wollte.

„Hast du heute Abend überhaupt schon etwas gegessen?" Jocelyn legte einen Arm um die Taille des sturen Vampirs, der dennoch auf Pirsch gehen wollte.

„Nur rasch Rührei mit Speck, zu mehr hatte ich keine Zeit. Der Speck war zudem auch noch frittiert statt gebraten", gestand der Mann und zog eine Grimasse.

Sein Gegenüber sah ihm forschend in die Augen. „Geh ich recht in der Annahme, dass du jetzt Bauchschmerzen hast?"

Brendan nickte. „Wie gut du meinen empfindlichen Magen doch kennst."

Widerstandslos liess sich der grosse, breitschultrige Mann von der zierlichen, kleinen Frau ins Schloss führen. Ihr Angebot, ihm einen Tee gegen die Magenschmerzen zu kochen, hatte ihn offenbar überzeugt.

„Wäre das auch erledigt", murmelte Valerius vor sich hin. „Sie wird sich um ihn kümmern und auch darauf bestehen, dass er sich etwas hinlegt."

„Sie? War das etwa Mister Ulysses Ehefrau?", wollte Merllano wissen.

Làszlò schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das war Brendans leibliche Schwester. Das Geschwisterpaar lebt schon lange auf dem Schloss und Jocelyn kümmert sich gut um ihren Bruder."

Der Page stand noch immer auf dem Schlosshof und wartete auf Anweisungen.

„Suchen Sie doch bitte Nial Dorrell und Mallory. Ich muss mich rasch umziehen und werde dann mit Mister Dorrell aufbrechen. Mallory MacFingal soll bitte zu mir in den Turm kommen und mir helfen. Ich möchte die Treibjäger nicht zu lange warten lassen", kam der Befehl von dem Schlossherrn.

„Und du", sprach er zu Merllano, „bleibst hier und rührst dich nicht vom Fleck. Ich bin gleich zurück."

Der Junge nickte grinsend, er durfte nun wohl doch mit.

So war es dann auch, eine knappe Viertelstunde später eilte er an der Seite des Fürsten und des athletisch gebauten Nial Dorrell aus dem Schloss. Dieser Nial schien ein geübter Langstreckenläufer zu sein, solch ein Tempo legte er vor. Merllano kam gerade noch so hinterher. Schon von Weitem hörten sie die Hunde am Waldrand bellen und dann ging es los. Die Treiber schwärmten aus und folgten der Spur, von der die trainierten Hunde Witterung aufgenommen hatten.

Kilometer um Kilometer waren sie der Fährte durch die Wälder und Wiesen gefolgt. Je weiter sie kamen, desto mehr hatten sich die beiden Spürhunde in die Leinen gelegt und zerrten ihren Meister vorwärts. Die Übeltäter mussten dicht vor ihnen sein und jeden Moment auftauchen.

Alle Teilnehmer an der Treibjagd wurden nun aufgerufen, äusserst vorsichtig zu sein und das Terrain vor sich genau zu prüfen, bevor sie es durchquerten. Wie schnell geriet man sonst in einen Hinterhalt oder rannte unverhofft in ein gefährliches Hindernis. Genau diese Vorsicht rettete einige junge Bauern vor einem schlimmen Unfall, als die wilde Buschlandschaft endete und sie vor einem abschüssigen Hang, gespickt mit scharfen Felszacken, standen. Nur an einem Ort führte eine unebene Feldstrasse über das Geröll hinüber zu einem breiten Fluss, der sich gemächlich durch die Landschaft schlängelte.

Was aber die Anführer der Gruppe am meisten frustrierte, war die Leere. Es war niemand zu sehen, keine Bewegung zu erkennen. Weder die Muggeljäger mit dem Nachtsichtgerät, noch die Vampire mit ihren überaus scharfen Augen fanden den Wilderer, den sie nun schon so lange verfolgten. Selbst die Hunde hatten die Spur verloren, denn sie blieben am Rand des Hanges stehen und sahen ihren Meister fragend an. Hier ging es definitiv nicht weiter, mit dieser Erkenntnis mussten sie sich abfinden. Der Fürst schickte alle Muggel und auch den Hundeführer nach Hause. Er und sein Kollege Nial wollten sich noch besprechen, wo sie einen Hinweis verpasst hatten und was nun weiter zu tun sei.

Merllano, der sich natürlich nicht zu den Muggeln zählte, schritt etwas weiter und kniete sich hin, um die Kante einer Felsplatte genauer zu untersuchen. Der Rand wies seltsame Scharten auf, die mit Wind und Wetter nicht erklärbar waren. Der Junge mass die Abstände zwischen den fünf Kerben und musterte eine Reihe weiterer fünf Kerben, die einen Schritt weiter rechts zu sehen waren.

Während der junge Auror diese Abdrücke jemandem zuzuordnen versuchte, hatten die Vampire hinter ihm ihre Umhänge abgelegt und standen im kühlen Nachtwind, der über das Gelände blies.

Valerius hatte es kurz gefröstelt, als er nach dem Fussmarsch seinen Mantel ablegte, doch die Idee von Dorrell, die Gegend aus der Luft abzusuchen, war einleuchtend.

Die beiden Vampire blickten über die Felslandschaft vor ihnen, als Valerius das Gefühl hatte, ihm sei gar nicht mehr so kalt. Der Wind musste gedreht haben und jetzt vom warmen Landesinnern her wehen. Die warme, ja fast heisse Luft kam in Wellen, stellte Làszlò irritiert fest und blickte stirnrunzelnd zu seinem Kollegen. Bevor er aber fragen konnte, ob Nial Dorrell auch etwas auffiel, traf Valerius eine besonders warme Böe und liess ihn erstarren. Die Wärme kam stossweise wie der Atem eines grossen Tieres, das jetzt wahrscheinlich direkt hinter ...

„LAUF!", brüllte der Fürst Merllano zu, der vor Schreck fast über die Felskante stolperte. Valerius hatte Sekundenbruchteile, nachdem er die Gefahr erkannte, gehandelt. „Lauf um dein Leben!", schrie er noch, während er herumwirbelte und dem Drachen, der tatsächlich hinter den beiden Vampiren stand, an den Kopf sprang.

Nial Dorrell dachte zuerst, sein Kollege sei verrückt geworden. Dann erkannte er, dass Làszlò die einzige Verteidigung versuchte, die so nahe an einem Drachen noch half. Der Fürst umklammerte die schmale Schnauze des Sauriers und hielt ihm den Mund zu, damit er nicht Feuer spie. Die pupillenlosen Augen glänzten wie kostbare Opale im Mondlicht. Der Drache, ein Antipodisches Opalauge, stand auch dann noch verdutzt am Rand der Senke, als der zweite Vampir ihm ebenfalls ins Gesicht sprang und die Schnauze zuhielt.

Erst nach einigen Schrecksekunden hob das Opalauge seine Vorderbeine und wollte die Männer aus seinem Gesicht wischen. Die kräftigen Vampire aber traten mit den Beinen nach den Pranken und konnten diese auch vorerst von sich fernhalten.

Merllano bekam den grotesken Ringkampf nicht mit, er rannte in vollem Lauf die Feldstrasse hinunter zum Fluss. Auf dem Weg zerrte er den Zweiwege-Spiegel hervor und im Schatten eines grossen Felsens hielt er kurz an, um in der Auroren-Zentrale Drachenexperten anzufordern. Noch während der diensthabende Auror sich gelangweilt erkundigte, was der Jungauror für ein Problem habe, hörte man am Rand der Senke jemanden schreien. Gleich darauf rief der Fürst entsetzt Dorrells Namen.

Nur seiner Disziplin und seinen guten Nerven verdankte es Merllano, dass er alle erforderlichen Infos kurz und präzise an die Zentrale weitergab. Der Auror auf der Gegenseite des Spiegels war jetzt hellwach und versprach sofortige Hilfe, denn jede Sekunde zählte.


	36. FreistilRodeo

Zehn Betten standen in dem kargen Raum, fünf an jeder Zimmerseite. Es waren jedoch nur sieben der Feldbetten besetzt. Die Männer, die hier friedlich ruhten, hätten unterschiedlicher nicht sein können. Hochgewachsene, dunkelhäutige Afrikaner, korpulente, kräftige Asiaten aber auch ein langhaariger Irländer und stämmige schottische Kämpfer lagen halb angezogen auf ihrem Lager und träumten von Streifzügen durch die Highlands oder vom letzten geselligen Kneipenbesuch. Die wenigen Kleider, die sie nicht schon am Leib trugen, hingen an Stangen direkt über dem Kopfende ihrer Kojen.

Ob einer der Schlafenden sich im Traum gerade mit einer hübschen Wirtstochter verabredete, würde man wohl nie erfahren.

Plötzlich dröhnte eine Vogelstimme kollernd und kreischend durch die Stille. Wie vom Blitz getroffen sprangen die Männer auf und rissen ihre Habseligkeiten von den Stangen.

„Ach verdammt meine Ohren!", murrte einer der jüngeren Auroren noch halb verschlafen.

Sein Kollege zwei Betten weiter schlüpfte eilig in seine Stiefel, zog sich den lederverstärkten Brustharnisch über und erwiderte: „Diesmal ist es nur ein überlauter Truthahn, sei doch froh, dass die Sirene nicht wieder klingt wie ein brünstiger Tyrannosaurus Rex."

Knapp drei Minuten nach dem ersten Hornsignal der Sirene eilten die Auroren im Laufschritt aus dem Mannschaftszimmer und durch die Korridore des Ministeriums.

In der Koordinationszentrale wartete bereits der diensthabende Wachmann mit den Einsatzinformationen.

Zielgebiet: Dorf Arundel Westseite, erste Flussschleife des Arundelflusses, Rand der grossen Senke.

Einsatzgrund: Wildernder Drache, Gattung Opalauge.

Aktuelle Lage: Aggressiv in Kampf verwickelt, höchste Gefahrenstufe.

Gefährdete Personen: Drei Männer in direkter Umgebung und ein Bauerndorf in zwei Kilometer Entfernung. Zudem Brandgefahr von einigen Hektar Wald- und Buschland.

Auftrag: Bergung der direkt betroffenen Männer und Fixierung des Drachens am Ort. Die Drachenwärter aus dem Reservat sind informiert und rücken in Kürze auch aus.

Die Staffel verlor keine Zeit, jeder schnappte sich einen der feuerfesten Umhänge, welcher der Materialchef bereithielt und hastete ins Atrium, um zu disapparieren.

Valerius umklammerte immer noch die Schnauze des wütenden Drachen. Ein dumpfes Brüllen drang aus dessen Kehle und kleine Rauchwolken schossen aus seinen Nüstern.

„Kriech weg, Nial", hörte man Valerius rufen. Da Hilfe unterwegs war, wagte es Merllano sich dem Kampfplatz wieder zu nähern. Von dem zweiten Vampir war zunächst nichts zu sehen, doch dann erkannte er die Umrisse eines Mannes am Boden. Dieser Dorrell musste fortgeschleudert worden sein, und da der Saurier nun herumtrampelte, lief er Gefahr platt gewalzt zu werden.

„Kriech weg, roll dich zur Seite", rief der Fürst wieder und versuchte den Kopf des Tieres von seinem Gefährten wegzuzerren.

„Wie denn?", antwortete Dorrell mit schmerzverzehrter Stimme. „Er steht auf meinem Bein."

Der Bursche hatte den Kampfplatz nun erreicht und versuchte zu dem eingeklemmten Opfer zu kommen.

Valerius schien über die verfahrene Situation fuchsteufelswild zu sein. Er hatte seine Schwingen ausgebreitet, zerrte fliegend an dem Drachen herum, als wollte er ihm den Kopf ausrenken. Dabei stiess er unflätige Flüche aus.

Derart abgelenkt achtete das Opalauge nicht auf den Jungen, welcher eilig zu Nial huschte. Das tonnenschwere Vieh entlastete jetzt zwar seine Vorderbeine, da Valerius versuchte den Drachen am Kopf in die Luft zu ziehen. Doch die Pranke war immer noch zu schwer und die zwei Krallen, welche Dorrells Unterschenkel durchbohrt hatten, nagelten diesen am Boden fest.

Merllano überlegte fieberhaft, was zu tun sei, ohne den fauchenden und brüllenden Drachen aus den Augen zu lassen. Dann hatte er einen Geistesblitz und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf zwei faustgrosse Steine neben Dorrells Bein. Was er für einen Spruch verwendete, konnte man nicht hören, aber die beiden Steine wuchsen zu ellenlangen Säulen empor und hoben zugleich den Fuss des Ungetüms etwas an.

Nial war von dem Schmerz noch zu betäubt, um sofort zu reagieren. Bevor aber die knirschenden Steine unter dem Gewicht nachgaben, packte Merllano den Vampir mit geübtem Rettungsgriff und schleppte ihn rasch ausser Reichweite des erbosten Opalauges. Dieses lieferte sich immer noch ein ungleiches Kräftemessen mit dem Vampirfürsten.

Als die Aurorenstaffel eintraf, bot sich ihnen ein skurriles Bild. Am Rand der Senke, bei einigen Büschen, lag ein geflügelter Mann, um den sich bereits ein Jüngling zu kümmern schien. Etwas weiter drüben im Geröllfeld stand ein stattliches Drachenexemplar auf den Hinterbeinen, spie grellrote Flammen in den Himmel, während es um sein Gleichgewicht zu kämpfen schien. Der Grund für seinen unsicheren Stand war ein weiterer Vampir, der sich an den Hornstacheln auf dem Kopf festhielt und eben diese aus Leibeskräften nach hinten zog.

Mit kraftvollen Flügelschlägen mühte sich Valerius, das Opalauge auf den Rücken zu werfen. Es schien eine Frage der Ausdauer zu sein, wer hier die Oberhand gewann.

„Làszlò!", rief Merllano, um ihn zu bewegen, sich zurückzuziehen. Der Junge wusste nur zu gut, dass der Fürst eben erst wieder genesen und noch nicht im Vollbesitz seiner Kräfte war. Doch das Brüllen des Drachens und der Lärm des Kampfes übertönte alles Rufen.

Valerius kannte offensichtlich kein Halten mehr, er verteidigte die Bewohner seines Reviers und war davon besessen, den Drachen niederzuringen. Zum Glück griffen jetzt die alarmierten Auroren ein, welche die Kämpfenden umzingelten.

Làszlò merkte erst, dass er Hilfe bekam, als sich von zwei verschiedenen Seiten dicke Ketten um den Hals des feuerspeienden Sauriers legten.

Rasch liess er los und drehte ab, nicht ohne seine Beine ruckartig anzuziehen, da das Opalauge ein letztes Mal nach ihm schnappte. Das Aufeinanderknallen der mächtigen Kiefer klang aus dieser Nähe wie eine kleine Explosion. Valerius sträubten sich regelrecht die Nackenhaare, als er den Luftzug spürte. Das war knapp gewesen.

Keuchend und vom Rauch des Drachen benebelt, wollte er neben Merllano und Dorrell landen. Was dann passierte, wusste Valerius nachher nicht mehr, einen kurzen Moment trübte sich seine Sicht und einen Augenblick später lag er bäuchlings in irgendeinem Gestrüpp.

Verschwommen hörte er Merllano sagen: „Das war wohl die eleganteste Bruchlandung aller Zeiten. Er hat sich das grösste und weichste Farngebüsch der ganzen Umgebung als Landeplatz ausgesucht."

Schritte näherten sich und der junge Ire berührte Valerius vorsichtig an der Schulter. „Hast du dir wehgetan?"

„Wo ist der Drache?", fragte Valerius mit erstickter Stimme aus dem Gestrüpp. Der Fürst spürte eine kräftige Hand, die über seinen Nacken und den Rücken tastete, dann antwortete die raue Stimme eines unbekannten Aurors: „Meine Kollegen nehmen ihn gerade in Gewahrsam und ketten ihn ausbruchsicher an. Sagen Sie uns bitte, wo Sie Schmerzen haben."

Valerius war zusammengezuckt, als er die fremde Stimme hörte, dann erwiderte er: „Rücken, Flügel und Beine sind in Ordnung, ich habe mir wahrscheinlich nur die Arme zerkratzt."

Wieder fühlte er Hände, die unter seinen Körper griffen und ihm halfen, sich vorsichtig aufzusetzen.

Als Erstes blickte Làszlò in ein bärtiges Gesicht und in gütige blaue Augen.

„Atmen Sie erst mal tief durch und erholen sich etwas von dem Sturz. Ich werde mir unterdessen Ihre Arme ansehen, wenn Sie gestatten", sprach der Auror beruhigend auf ihn ein.

Der Fürst nickte stumm und blickte Merllano nach, der nach kurzem Zögern wieder zu Nial Dorrell zurückgekehrt war. Auch bei ihm hatte einer der Helfer, die später eingetroffen waren, die Wunden untersucht. Der Stiefel war der Länge nach aufgeschnitten und lag neben dem Patienten.

Merllano kam gerade rechtzeitig, um Nial festzuhalten, während die tiefen Wunden mit Desinfektionsmittel gespült wurden. Der verletzte Vampir versuchte sich nicht zu wehren, dennoch krümmte sich Nial vor Schmerzen.

„Verflucht! Ausgerechnet wieder das Bein, das ich mir vor Kurzem beim Turm verbrannt hatte", stöhnte der Mann quält.

„Es ist gleich vorbei, Sir. Wir machen noch einen Schutzverband und der Rest wird im St. Mungos dann behandelt", beschwichtigte der Helfer. Doch Dorrell bat, ihn nicht ins Spital einzuweisen. „Hören Sie, ich möchte nach Hause. Wir haben auch Leute, die einen guten Wundverband hinbekommen."

Làszlò hatte das nur am Rande mitbekommen. Der bärtige Auror an seiner Seite behandelte die Schürfungen seiner Arme. Weitere Verletzungen hatte er sich glücklicherweise nicht zugezogen.

„Darf ich bitte aufstehen?", fragte Valerius nach der Behandlung. „Mir war vorhin wahrscheinlich nur von dem vielen Rauch so schwindlig."

Sein Helfer nickte und bot seine Hand, um ihm aufzuhelfen. „Gehen Sie es langsam an."

Noch etwas unsicher erhob sich der Fürst, doch mit jedem Atemzug an der frischen Luft ging es ihm wieder besser. Nachdenklich blickte er zu dem opalgrünen Drachen, der inzwischen gebändigt auf dem Boden kauerte und von sechs Ketten dort festgehalten wurde.

„Ich kann mir vorstellen an was sie gerade denken", meinte der Auror neben ihm.

„Ich nicht, an was denn?" Das war wieder der neugierige Merllano, wer sonst?

Valerius musste trotz aller erlittenen Unbill schmunzeln. „Ich nehme an, du hast erkannt, was das für eine Drachenart ist", begann Valerius, an Merllano gewandt. „Ich fragte mich gerade, was ein Antipodisches Opalauge aus Neuseeland hier in England zu suchen hat. Wenn es nicht aus dem Reservat kommt, was wir noch fragen müssen, woher kommt es dann? Von alleine wandern selbst Opalaugen nicht so weit."

Es gab noch eine andere Sache, bei der die Herkunft des Drachens auch eine grosse Rolle spielte. Die getöteten Schafe mussten den betroffenen Bauern natürlich ersetzt werden.

„Bitte klären Sie doch ab, ob der Drache aus dem Reservat abgehauen ist", wandte sich der Fürst an den netten Auror, der ihm aufgeholfen hatte. „Falls dies zutreffen sollte, dann kann ich den Schaden bei der Aufsichtsbehörde für gefährliche Tiere im Ministerium melden. Diese wird ohnehin die Kosten der Suche und der Treibjagd heute Nacht übernehmen müssen."

Der Auror versprach dem Fürsten, ihm die Informationen zukommen zu lassen.

Derweil zupfte Merllano am Ärmel von Valerius. „Was passiert, wenn das Opalauge nicht aus dem Reservat stammt?"

„Das wäre sehr ungünstig, da in diesem Fall gross angelegte Abklärungen notwendig würden, wie ein neuseeländisches Tier nach England gekommen ist. Ob vielleicht Schmuggler am Werk waren", erklärte der Fürst. „Auf jeden Fall müsste ich dann den Schaden vorerst aus meiner eigenen Tasche bezahlen. Ich bekomme noch nicht einmal ein Finderlohn für den Drachen als Entschädigung, so sind die Regeln nun mal."

Nachdem sich Valerius vergewissert hatte, dass dem Bauerndorf und seinen Bewohnern nichts mehr passieren konnte, drehte er sich zu seinem verletzten Kollegen um. „Na Nial? Wie geht's dir?", fragte er mitfühlend. „Meinst du, du schaffst es zurück bis zum Schloss?"

Nial Dorrell seufzte. „Zu Fuss sicher nicht und fliegend ist es auch sehr anstrengend, da ich das Bein möglichst ruhig halten sollte. Dennoch möchte ich nicht ins Spital und dort in ein Einzelzimmer gesperrt werden."

Merllano hatte mitgehört und auch der fragende Blick von Làszlò war ihm nicht entgangen.

„Ja, natürlich", sagte der junge Bursche rasch. „Wenn Mister Dorrell nichts dagegen hat, appariere ich mit ihm zurück zum Schloss."

Mister Dorrell willigte nur zu gerne ein und wenig später standen alle drei wieder vor dem Schlossportal.

Padraig, der die Herrschaften schon bei der Türe erwartete, eilte beim Anblick der Verletzten und deren schmutziger Kleidung rasch ins Schloss. Keine fünf Minuten später waren Mallory MacFingal, Jocelyn, Brendan und zwei weitere Diener zur Stelle.

Jocelyn Ulysses und die Diener übernahmen den verletzen Nial. Doch bevor sie ihren Patienten in die Lazarettstube des Schlosses brachten, drehte sich Brendans Schwester zu Valerius um. „Du könntest ein entspannendes Kräuterbad auch gut vertragen", sagte sie in bestimmtem Ton.

„Wie? Aber ich kann doch ...", begann der Fürst überrascht.

„Nichts aber", unterbrach ihn die resolute Frau mit einem Lächeln. „Ausziehen, Mister Valerius und ab ins Bad. Padraig hat es sicher schon vorbereiten lassen."

Der Page nickte stumm und Brendan blickte lachend seiner Schwester nach. „Besser du folgst ihrem Vorschlag, sonst steckt sie dich nachher eigenhändig in deinen Badezuber."

„Vorschlag? Wenn es denn einer gewesen wäre", brummte Valerius vor sich hin. „Aber sie hat ja recht."

„Du badest aber nicht wirklich in einem Holzzuber?", fragte Merllano und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Doch, warum nicht? Solange er gross genug ist, gibt es nichts Schöneres, als ein Badezuber gefüllt mit herrlich duftendendem Kräuterbad. Ich bade selten in einer Blechbadewanne, die sind immer so unbequem."

Brendan erklärte, ihm gehe es wieder gut und er sei jetzt auch ausgeruht. So könne er die letzten Vorbereitungen für die Ankunft der Besucher aus Ägypten erledigen. „Es sind der Sohn des Emirs, sein Leibgardist, ein Graf aus England, der nicht näher beschrieben wurde und noch andere Begleitpersonen angemeldet. Der Sohn des Emirs hat in etwa den Rang eines Botschafters hier in England. Die Empfangsfeierlichkeiten sind schon fast alle fertig vorbereitet."

Fürst Valerius bedankte sich bei Brendan und blickte unschlüssig zu Merllano. Mallory schob ihn aber mit sanftem Nachdruck ins Schloss. „Geh, geniesse dein Bad, ich kümmere mich darum, dass der junge Mann unversehrt nach Hause kommt. Viel Zeit zum Ausruhen bleibt nämlich nicht, in zwei, höchsten drei Stunden treffen die Ägypter ein."

Ob so viel Fürsorge gab Valerius nach und schritt hinunter zu den Baderäumen neben der Waschküche. Nur gut, dass MacFingal den neugierigen Merllano mitgenommen hatte. Sonst würde dieser vielleicht noch nachforschen wollen, ob er tatsächlich nur mit einem Badehemd bekleidet vom Umkleideraum über den Korridor hinüber zum Bad ging. Alte Sitten mussten nicht unbedingt schlecht sein. Also er, Valerius, fand sein knielanges Badehemd sehr praktisch. Genüsslich atmete er den Duft der frischen Kräuter ein und stieg wenig später in das dampfende Wasser.


	37. Hohe Minne und grosses Glück

Knapp drei Stunden waren seit seiner Rückkehr zum Schloss vergangen. Frisch gebadet, entspannt und ausgeruht stand der Fürst mit seinem Empfangskomitee draussen auf der grossen Freitreppe und erwartete jeden Augenblick die hohen Gäste aus der Ferne. Valerius trug einen dunkelblauen Anzug und darüber seinen silbergrauen Samtumhang, der so schön zu seinen Augen passte. Auch sein Stellvertreter an seiner rechten Seite hatte sich herausgeputzt, so wie alle Vertreter des Schlosses mit Rang und Namen, die hinter den beiden hohen Herren Stellung bezogen hatten.

Plötzlich schwebten sie aus dem dunklen Nachthimmel hinab, auf den mit Fackeln beleuchteten Innenhof. Ihre orientalischen Kaftane aus Wolle und Seide umflossen sanft die Körper der Flieger und reichten ihnen bis zu den Waden.

Der Erste trug einen eleganten Kaftan in kräftigem Blau mit goldener Stickerei auf der Brust.

Das Gewand seines Begleiters dicht hinter ihm war eine sonnengelbeGalabija mit karmesinroter Bauchbinde und breiten Ziernähten in gleicher Farbe.

Ein weiterer Vampir hatte sich in ein violettes Gewand gehüllt, welches mit olivgrünen Stickereien kunstvoll verziert war.

Einer exotischer gewandet als der andere. Die Ägypter waren gelandet.

Ulysses und Valerius nickten sich kurz zu und gingen gemessenen Schrittes hinunter den Gästen entgegen. Genau am Fuss der Treppe trafen sie aufeinander und der Fürst verneigte sich höflich vor dem Würdenträger des ägyptischen Reiches. Mit wohl gewählten Worten wurde ein jeder willkommen geheissen.

Die Pagen standen bereit, um den Gästen die Reiseumhänge abzunehmen und die anderen Schlossvampire bildeten auf der Freitreppe ein Ehrenspalier hinauf bis zum Portal.

Es war alles bestens vorbereitet und doch geschah etwas, womit keiner der Anwesenden gerechnet hatte.

Beim vierten Gast stockte der Fürst mitten in seiner Begrüssung. Wie vom Donner gerührt, starrte er auf die Frau und vergass sogar zu atmen. Padraig, der etwas hinter seinem Herrn stand, sah ihn wanken und wollte vortreten, um ihn zu stützen.

Da holte Valerius Luft und raunte dann mit belegter Stimme: „Haare dunkelrot wie reife Kirschen, das Antlitz einer Elfe ... Jahre ist es her."

Die Frau ihm gegenüber hielt seine Hand und hob den Kopf. „Deine Stimme ist immer noch so sanft wie die eines Engels und die Erinnerung an deinen Tanz im Mondlicht ist nicht verblasst."

Wieder herrschte Stille, in der etliche das Paar bei der Freitreppe interessiert beobachteten.

„Làszlò, du bist nach all der Zeit noch immer hier und hast gewartet", murmelte die langhaarige Frau und strich mit einer Hand sanft über Làszlòs Wange.

Dieser zitterte vor Freude und erwiderte: „Wie könnte ich fortgehen, bevor du nicht wiederkehrst? Ohne zu wissen, was aus dir wurde? Maureen, du Königin meines Herzens." Zu weiteren Worten unfähig, beugte er sich vor und küsste die junge Frau auf die Stirn.

Die Abgesandten aus Ägypten standen zu weit weg, um zu hören, was der Fürst sprach. So blinzelte der Botschafter verdutzt, als der Fürst die Frau in seiner Reisegruppe vor allen Leuten einfach küsste.

Normalerweise wäre so etwas ein schwerer Verstoss gegen die Etikette, auch wenn es hier nur um einen Privatbesuch ging. Glücklicherweise hatte wenigstens der Graf von Corfe, William Banks, der auch zu den Begleitern des Botschafters gehörte, eine Ahnung, was gerade passiert war.

So trat er zu den mokierten Ägyptern und erklärte: „Es ist nicht so, dass sich die beiden gar nicht kennen. Ich hatte es durch meine lange Abwesenheit von meiner englischen Heimat völlig vergessen. Meine Schwester Maureen wohnte vor etwa zwanzig Jahren ganz in der Nähe des Schlosses Arundel und war oft hier zu Besuch."

Nach einem kurzen Blick auf die interessierten Zuhörer fuhr der Bruder von Maureen fort. „Es ist keine ungebührliche Annäherung, sondern sehen Sie es als ein unerwartetes Wiedersehen."

Die Ägypter nickten verstehend und der Botschafter meinte: „Dann werden wir sittsam darüber hinwegsehen, um das Private der beiden zu schützen."

Der Botschafter und seine Eskorte machten sich daran, dem Stellvertreter Mister Ulysses ins Schloss zu folgen, doch sie waren noch nicht alle durch das Schlossportal getreten, da beschloss Valerius, das Private nicht ganz so privat zu halten. Der Fürst versuchte sich tatsächlich in der hohen Kunst des Minnesangs und erzählte zugleich, wie er seine Angebetete damals kennengelernt hatte.

„Was ich entdeckte im lauschigen Wald,  
als ich auf der Lichtung machte mal Halt.

Dich, anmutig schwebend wie eine Fee,  
im Traum deine schönen Augen ich seh'.

Maureen, Maureen.  
Mädchen, das sich im Forsthaus versteckt.  
Maureen, Maureen.  
Sie hat mein Interesse geweckt.

Bist mir erschienen bei Vollmond wie ein Geist.  
Damals wusste ich noch nicht, wie du heisst.

Du, welche zu den Sternen schwebst,  
mein Herz hoch in den Himmel hebst."

Während des Singens schritt er um die schöne Frau herum und untermalte seine Worte mit Gesten.

„Seither ich so verzaubert bin  
von dieser edlen Fliegerin.

Spürte, wie du mich an den Händen fasst,  
sowie mir deine Gunst gegeben hast.

Maureen, Maureen.  
Jetzt bist du endlich zurück.  
Maureen, Maureen.  
Meine Fee, ich bin so entzückt.

War es ein Jahr der Gemeinsamkeit nur,  
nahe bei dir fand ich Seligkeit pur.

Weiss jederzeit, wie ich dich erkennen kann,  
wenn ein Blick in deine Augen ich erlang.

Deine Anmut hat mich verführt.  
Deine Rückkehr meine Seele berührt.

Maureen, Maureen.  
Lass das Warten endlich zu Ende sein.  
Maureen, Maureen.  
Gib mir Hoffnung und sei sie noch so klein.

Meine Fee mit Augen so grün wie der Wald,  
dein liebliches Singen im Forst widerhallt.

Maureen, Maureen.  
So bitte ich dich.  
Maureen, Maureen.  
Erhöre doch mich."

Die jüngere Frau hatte gerührt ihrem Galan zugehört und ihn bei seiner Darbietung beobachtet, bis er sich bei der letzten Strophe vor ihr auf die Erde kniete. Da er aus dem Stegreif eine schöne, ritterlich-höfische Liebeslyrik vorgetragen hatte, so wurde von ihr wohl das Gleiche erwartet. Eine Antwort musste sie geben, auch wenn sie nicht sicher war, ob ihr das so gekonnt gelingen würde wie Làszlò. Maureen blickte kurz zu ihrem Bruder, der sichtlich stolz darauf war, dass ein so hoher Herr um seine Schwester freite. Dann holte sie tief Luft und begann ebenfalls zu singen.

„Meine Reisen waren brillant.  
Weisheiten wurden mir bekannt.

Jetzt hör ich von meinem Juwel", hier berührte Maureen das Haupt des knienden Fürsten, „das ich ihm doch so schmerzlich fehl.

Dein liebreizend Lied erfreut mich sehr,  
doch für die Zukunft bedarf es mehr."

Sie begegnete Làszlòs verunsichertem Blick und wandte sich dann ab.

Die Anwesenden, welche die Feinheiten der Hohen Minne nicht kannten, sahen mitleidig auf Valerius. Wollte sie ihn abweisen und dem Verliebten das Herz brechen? Denn das Valerius unsterblich in Maureen verliebt war, konnte man nicht übersehen.

„Du bist wunderschön ...", sang Maureen weiter und schritt eine Treppenstufe höher, bevor sie wieder auf den wartenden Freier zu ihren Füssen hinabblickte.

„Du bist wunderschön, das ist wahr.  
Deine Augen so hell und klar.

Ein ehrliches Gesicht,  
dein Herz belügt mich nicht.

Ich weiss nicht, was die Zukunft bringt;  
die Hochzeitsglocke vielleicht nie klingt.

Ein Funke der Liebe in uns glimmt,  
doch lass uns warten, bis alles stimmt."

Làszlò blieb am Fusse der Treppe knien, bis Maureen Banks und auch alle anderen mit Brendan Ulysses im Schloss verschwunden waren.

Aufgewühlt von der Freude seine Freundin wiederzusehen und zerrissen von dem Ergebnis seiner Umwerbung, brauchte er eine Weile, bis er sich wieder gefasst hatte. Der Minnesang von Maureen hatte, entgegen der Formalität der Hohen Minne, nicht mit einer klaren Zurückweisung geendet. Da sie beide adelig, also von gleichem Stand waren, hatte sie ihm eine ehrliche Antwort geben können. Wäre er von niederem Stand gewesen, hätte ein Minnesang von seiner Seite immer mit einer Absage der Dame enden müssen.

Aber so hatte sie ihm die Hoffnung auf eine Zukunft mit ihr offengelassen. Mehr noch, keiner der anderen Vampire durfte ihr Avancen machen, solange sie ihn nicht definitiv zurückgewiesen hatte.

Mit der Situation einigermassen zufrieden, und noch immer mit klopfendem Herzen, betrat nun auch Valerius das Schloss und eröffnete wenig später das Festbankett, mit dem er seine ägyptischen Gäste in England willkommen hiess.


	38. Eiskalt!

Das kleine Festbankett verlief in angenehmer Atmosphäre. Die Sitzordnung am langen Tisch war streng nach Etikette. Fürst Valerius sass ganz rechts an der Längsseite, ihm gegenüber Botschafter Mizra. Links neben Valerius hatte Brendan Ulysses Platz genommen und unterhielt sich mit Silâhdar, dem Leibgardisten des Botschafters. Silâhdar war nicht nur Leibwächter, sondern auch Vertrauensperson von Mizra und begleitete ihn auf allen Auslandreisen.

Mallory MacFingal hatte seinen Platz neben Brendan und freute sich, dass heute Jocelyn Ulysses zu seiner anderen Seite weilte. So konnte er sich unbefangen mir ihr und dem Grafen auf der anderen Tischseite unterhalten. Graf William Banks und seine Schwester Maureen sassen neben Silâhdar und schlossen die offizielle Tischrunde ab. Denn der private Schreiber und Übersetzer des Botschafters sass zusammen mit Page Padraig am Tisch des höhergestellten Personals, welches bei solchen Anlässen auch nicht arbeiten musste. Padraig hatte diese Ehre durch langjährige Treue und persönliche Betreuung des Fürsten, welche über die reine Pflicht hinausging, mehr als verdient.

Der Graf, William, befragte Brendan Ulysses eingehend über die Begebenheiten in England, während Fürst Valerius sich mit Fürstensohn Mizra über den Flug über das Mittelmeer unterhielt. Bei anregenden Gesprächen während der Mahlzeit und kleinen Pausen mit Musikeinlagen verging die Zeit wie im Flug. Bald schon wurden die Gäste zu den Kutschen vor dem Tor geleitet, damit sie bequem und sicher zum Gästehaus im Park fahren konnten. Valerius stand mit Brendan noch einige Augenblicke am Tor und sah den davonrollenden Equipagen hinterher, dann kehrten alle ins Schloss zurück, da in etwa einer Stunde mit der Morgendämmerung ein neuer Tag beginnen würde.

Grifford Ollerton, der junge Richter aus dem Ministerium, hatte den aktuellen Pächter der Corfe-Ländereien ausfindig machen können. Ein Termin, um die heikle Angelegenheit von Straftaten zu besprechen, war glücklicherweise schon auf den frühen Morgen vereinbart, so verzögerte sich die Bearbeitung des Falles nicht noch länger. Die nötigen Papiere hatte der Richter in der Innentasche seiner Weste verstaut und machte sich ohne weitere Vorkehrungen auf den Weg an die Küste zu dem Standort des Castles.

Nur einer der Anwesenden im Atrium registrierte den etwas überstürzt geplanten Arbeitstermin des Richters ausserhalb des Ministeriums. Jene Person war aber dafür bekannt, dass sie alles sah und ihr nur wenig entging. Stirnrunzelnd blickte der stille Beobachter dem braunhaarigen Mann mit schwarzrotem Umhang und Dienstabzeichen nach.

Wenige Augenblicke später war der Mann in dem verschlafenen Fischerdorf angekommen und lief durch die Gassen der Ortschaft, um so rasch wie möglich zu dem alten Castle an der Küste zu kommen. Ihm war gar nicht wohl, denn das Dorf wirkte auf ihn eher verlassen und leer, als denn verschlafen. Warum genau konnte er allerdings nicht sagen. Das ungute Gefühl hatte ihn nicht getrogen, nur gelang es ihm nicht, schnell genug aus dem düsteren Viertel der Ansiedlung wegzukommen.

In Sekundenschnelle stieg aus den Strassenschächten und den Kellergewölben der umliegenden Häuser schwarzer Nebel. Mit einer Refelexbewegung hatte der Richter seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche gerissen und ein Protego-Schutzschild vor sich aufgebaut.

Wie wenig ihm das half, zeigte ein Blick zurück über die Schulter. Auch hinter ihm war nun eine pechschwarze Wand aus dichtem Rauch. Die Stimme des Richters, welche die Angreifer aufforderte sich zu zeigen, widerhallte an der blockierenden Schwärze, als befinde er sich in einem tiefen Kellergewölbe.

Die Gefahr war förmlich mit den Händen greifbar und Ollerton versuchte, sich mit apparieren zu retten. Etliche Blitze, die aus dem Nebel zuckten, hinderten ihn aber daran. Einige Flüche wurden zwar von seinem Schutzschild zurückgeworfen, doch zumindest einer fand sein Ziel und schleuderte den Zauberer zu Boden. Ollerton, der unsanft zwischen alten Holzfässern landete, verlor dabei seinen rot gemusterten Dienstumhang. Trotz der Schmerzen im Rücken versuchte er, sich sofort wieder aufzurappeln. Noch ein letztes Mal erhob er seinen Zauberstab und schoss Abwehrzauber gegen die Gestalten, welche nun aus dem Nebel traten und auf ihn zukamen.

„Petrificus Totalus", zischte eine Stimme hinter dem sich tapfer wehrenden Richter. Diesem war es gelungen ein paar der Angreifer zurückzuschlagen, wurde aber von dem Fesselfluch überrascht und bewegungsunfähig gemacht. Jetzt, da er wehrlos am Boden lag, löste sich der schwarze Nebel auf und es wurde eine Handvoll Todesser sichtbar, welche Ollerton umringten. Seltsamerweise blieben sie abwartend stehen und griffen ihn nicht mehr an. Erst als ein Schatten über ihn fiel, gewahrte er den Besitzer der zischenden Stimme.

„Die Frucht des Lebensbaumes fast unerreichbar, Vampirzahnlieferung vereitelt und gleichwohl werde ich alles noch bekommen", raunte die Kreatur unter dem Kapuzenumhang und kniete sich neben dem Richter auf den Boden. Ollerton hatte keine Chance wegzukriechen. Er sah mit Entsetzen, wie ein langes Messer gezückt und zuerst seine Weste und dann sein Hemd aufgeschlitzt wurde.

„Ein Mann der Tugend und des Gesetzes", zischelte die Stimme, während ihr Besitzer das richterliche Dienstabzeichen musterte. Eine Hand tauchte aus dem weiten Ärmel auf und Finger, so dünn wie Spinnenbeine, strichen über die entblösste Brust des braunhaarigen Richters. Grifford Ollerton zuckte trotz Fesselfluch zusammen, als er die eiskalten Finger über seine Haut gleiten fühlte.

„Dein Herz jungfräulich zart, noch mit keinem Mord belastet, eine vorzügliche Zutat, die ich zu schätzen weiss."

Noch während diese Worte gesprochen wurden, hob die skelettartige Hand das Messer über die ungeschützte Brust des wehrlosen Mannes. Ollerton, zum Schweigen verdammt, starrte panisch auf das tödliche Mordinstrument.

Sekundenbruchteile, bevor die Klinge niederfuhr und sich in seinen Leib bohrte, zerfetzten ohrenbetäubende Sprengflüche die Stille, durchbrachen die Barrieren der Todesser und alle Anwesenden wurden von der Wucht der Explosionen durch die Gasse geschleudert. Das Messer fiel in den Staub und sämtliche Angreifer flohen vor den anrückenden Auroren. Unter der Führung von Moody stürmten ein Dutzend magische Polizisten zwischen die Häuser, jagten die Todesser davon und schützten den gefesselten Richter vor herabfallenden Ziegeln oder herumfliegenden Trümmern.

„Das war knapp mein Junge, warum laufen Sie auch alleine ohne Begleitschutz durch ungesichertes Territorium?", schalt der einbeinige Auror milde. Rasch löste er den Fluch von dem Opfer und nahm den zitternden Mann in die Arme.

Grifford hielt sich den Kopf und jammerte: „Ahh! Mein Rücken, mir ist kalt, mir ist so fürchterlich kalt."

„Ist ja gut Mister Ollerton, Ihnen ist nichts passiert", beschwichtigte der Auror. „Ach je, jetzt spielen durch den Schock die Sinne verrückt."

Geschützt durch seinen Kollegen, wickelte Moody den Richter sorgsam in seinen Umhang und belegte ihn mit einem Wärmezauber. „Kommen Sie Mister Ollerton, wir gehen ein paar Schritte aus der Gasse hinaus in die Sonne."

Von den Auroren gestützt, schritt der Richter aus der Hinterhofgasse und setzte sich auf eine Bank beim Dorfbrunnen.

„Zum Glück habe ich Sie beobachtet und bin Ihnen gefolgt", erklärte Moody sein plötzliches Auftauchen. „So konnte ich noch rechtzeitig Hilfe anfordern. Aber hier, trinken Sie erst einmal etwas Wasser, Sie sehen immer noch sehr blass aus."

Unter der Fürsorge der Auroren, welche die Quetschungen am Rücken mit lindernder Salbe behandelten, erholte sich Richter Ollerton langsam von dem Überfall. So konnte er auch berichten, wie die Kreatur mit den lidlosen Augen und den eisigen Spinnenfingern ihm bei lebendigem Leibe das Herz aus der Brust schneiden wollte.

„Ich bin mir sicher, diese Stimme schon einmal gehört zu haben", berichtete Ollerton weiter. „Es war die gleiche Stimme, wie die des Kaufinteressenten in der Aufzeichnung des Speculors. Der Käufer, welcher den Vampir zu jung für seinen Bedarf befand. Er hat den dunkelblonden Vampirmann in der Aufzeichnung zurückgewiesen."

Moody sah ihn skeptisch an. „Sind Sie sicher? Der Angriff hat Sie ziemlich mitgenommen und nach so einem Schock kann vieles oft anders empfunden werden als sonst."

Grifford liess sich zwar immer noch von einem Auror etwas stützen, entgegnete aber standhaft: „Ja, wenn ich auch nicht sagen kann, ob die Kreatur überhaupt ein Mensch war, der Klang der Stimme und die Sprechweise waren identisch."

Diese Aussage und auch, dass die Kreatur das Herz des Richters als begehrenswerte Zutat bezeichnete, wurde in das Protokoll aufgenommen. Die Aufzählung von verschiedenen Zutaten liess den Schluss zu, dass ein Zaubertrank gebraut werden sollte. Die Erwähnung des Lebensbaumes war ein Indiz, dass es einen Zusammenhang mit der Entführung des Gärtners Angelus Palmer geben könnte.

„Der Mann liegt immer noch im St. Mungos, was durch die Meldung im Tagespropheten auch offiziell bekannt ist. Was sagte der Kerl, der Sie aufschlitzen wollte?"

Grifford zuckte beim Wort „Aufschlitzen" zusammen. „Verdammt, das war nicht lustig. Ich dachte, ich hätte meinen letzten Atemzug getan!", fauchte er aufgebracht. Dann wiederholte er aber die Worte seines Beinahe-Mörders: „Die Frucht des Lebensbaumes fast unerreichbar, Vampirzahnlieferung vereitelt und gleichwohl werde ich alles noch bekommen."

Die Auroren sahen sich an, dann erhoben sich gleich zwei. „Er will alles noch bekommen, also auch den Lebensbaum, von dem nur Mister Palmer weiss, wo er angepflanzt ist. In diesem Fall ist eine sofortige Schutzmassnahme für den ohnehin schon gequälten Angelus Palmer sicher angezeigt."

Mit einem kurzen Nicken verabschiedeten sie sich und apparierten direkt ins St. Mungos.

„Wir machen uns auf zum Castle Corfe, sobald Sie sich kräftig genug dazu fühlen. Dahin wollten Sie doch?", wandte sich Alastor Moody an Ollerton.

Dieser nickte, nahm noch einen Schluck Wasser aus dem Becher, flickte mit einem Zauberspruch seine Kleider zusammen und erhob sich dann von der Bank. Der Weg zur Burg war nicht allzu weit und daher auch zu Fuss zu schaffen.


	39. Männerschicksale

Nicht ganz so gefährlich, aber doch auch spannend war die Ankunft von Zacharias in Brentwood. Von Merllano schon vorgewarnt, dass das Haus von Scrimgeour jetzt neu mit anderen Bannflüchen als bisher geschützt sei, näherte er sich mit aller Vorsicht dem Grundstück.

Bevor der Personalcoach das Gartentor aufdrückte, beugte er sich zu der kleinen, unscheinbaren Drachenskulptur und drehte deren Kopf um 90 Grad im Uhrzeigersinn. Dann belegte der den Buchsbaumstrauch in der Form eines Löwen mit einem Zauber, der die botanische Raubkatze sich hinlegen liess. Bei seinem Weg zur Haustüre vermied er die dritte und die achte Steinplatte des Gartenwegs. Auch den Türgriff des Hausportals fasste er nicht an, stattdessen tippte er auf dem geblümten Mosaik in der Glasscheibe eine bestimmte Kombination von Blumen ein. Das Läuten einer Glockenmelodie im Innern des Hauses verriet, dass er damit richtig lag.

Zu seinem Erstaunen kam aber keiner der Bewohner, um ihn zu begrüssen. Die Türe öffnete sich von alleine und aus dem Obergeschoss hörte Zacharias jemand rufen: „Treten Sie ein und machen Sie es sich im Wohnzimmer bequem."

Der Besucher trat ein und rief zurück: „Ich möchte nicht stören, wenn ich später wiederkommen soll, könnt ihr es ruhig sagen."

„Nein, Sie stören nicht, wir kommen in wenigen Augenblicken auch ins Wohnzimmer, sobald der Herr hier sich vom Spiegel losreissen kann", bekundete Tonks und die zufallende Haustüre bekräftigte ihre Worte.

Der Personalcoach hängte seinen Umhang in die Garderobe ab und setzte sich wie geheissen ins Wohnzimmer. Ein wenig neugierig war er schon, mit was Scrimgeour seinen Spiegel verhext hatte, dass er nun Mühe hatte, sich von ihm loszureissen.

Etwa zehn Minuten später betrat Aurorin Tonks den Raum und fragte, ob der Besucher vielleicht einen Kaffee wünsche. Der Coach lehnte dankend ab. „Ist Rufus noch oben im Zimmer? Muss er immer noch Bettruhe einhalten?", wollte er dann wissen.

Nymphadora schüttelte den Kopf und deutete zur Türe. „Nein, der Hausherr ist bereits anwesend."

Bei der offenen Wohnzimmertüre stand ein Mann, bekleidet mit einem schicken Anzug und …

„Rufus? Bist du das?", entfuhr es Zacharias, der verblüfft die Augen aufriss.

Der Angesprochene grinste nur schelmisch und deutete dann auf Nymphadora. Jemand hatte sich die Mühe gemacht, die frisch gewaschenen Haare von Rufus Strähne für Strähne auf Lockenwickler zu drehen und dann mit dem Haartrockner auf niederer Stufe langsam zu trocken. Jetzt waren die Lockenwickler wieder entfernt und die lange Mähne Scrimgeours fiel ihm nicht mehr bis über die Schultern. Durch die elegant drapierten Korkenzieherlocken reichten die Haare nur noch bis in den Nacken und die kunstvoll frisierten Stirnfransen umrahmten das Gesicht des Mannes.

„Hast _du_ aber ein lockiges Naturell!", kommentierte der Personalcoach die neue Frisur von Scrimgeour, worauf alle Anwesenden in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen.

Wie von den beiden zu erfahren war, hatte Dora ihrem Rufus zuerst die Haare gewaschen, bevor sie sich als Friseuse versucht hatte. Scrimgeour hatte bei allem geduldig stillgehalten, auch als es beim Lockenwickeln hin und wieder ziepte.

„Die neue Frisur ist etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig", gestand Rufus ein und erntete einen erneuten Lacher von Tonks.

„Du hättest ihn sehen sollen, Zacharias, als Rufus zum ersten Mal in den Spiegel schaute. Die Augen sind ihm fast aus dem Kopf gefallen, so überrascht war er."

Scrimgeour fuhr sich über die neue Lockenpracht auf seinem Kopf und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Also ich finde es eine interessante Frisur. Danke Dora, für die entspannende Haarpflege. Ich habe es sehr genossen. Dafür wollte ich dich jetzt ins Restaurant zu einem Brunch einladen. Wenn ihr wollt, können wir auch alle drei zusammen dahin gehen."

Wachsam schritt der Richter über die Zugbrücke des Torhauses in den Innenhof der Küstenfestung an den südlichen Gestaden Englands. Seine Begleiter folgten ihm wie Schatten und verteilten sich auf dem parkähnlichen Gelände zwischen den hohen Mauern.

Gefährlich sah es hier gar nicht aus, befand Grifford Ollerton, dann bemerkte er den grauhaarigen Gentleman, der bei einem Springbrunnen stand.

„Guten Tag Mister Ollerton, herzlich willkommen auf Corfe Castle", begrüsste ihn der Mann in schlichten Muggelkleidern.

„Sind Sie Mister Kaspian, der Pächter des Castles?", erkundigte sich Grifford, während er die Hand seines Gegenübers schüttelte.

„Ja, ich bin Pächter und Verwalter, der sich im Auftrag von National Trust um das Erbe der Familie Banks kümmert", bestätigte Mister Kaspian. „Ich hatte allerdings keinen Adelsmann mit Gefolge erwartet, verzeihen Sie das Fehlen eines standesgemässen Empfangs."

Ollerton blinzelte verdutzt, bis er verstand, dass der Verwalter auf seine Eskorte anspielte. „Keine Sorge, ich bin kein Adeliger, nur ein einfacher Richter. Da ich aber vor kurzem eine handfeste Morddrohung erhalten habe, begleiten mich die Männer um meiner Sicherheit willen."

„Wie? Eine Morddrohung?" Nach dieser Offenbarung musterte der Vertreter von National Trust den jungen Richter vor sich noch mal genau.

Etwa 500 Meter unter ihren Füssen, in einem Stollen der alten Burg, starrten sich ebenfalls zwei Männer an. Nur waren diese ganz und gar keine Freunde, denn zwischen ihnen befand sich ein Gitter aus daumendicken Stahlstäben, die zu einer Zelle gehörten, die vor einigen Wochen hier unten eingebaut worden war.

Derjenige, welcher sich nun abwandte und auch das Gittertor der Sicherheitsschleuse hinter sich abschloss, trug nicht nur einen schwarzen Umhang, sondern auch einen schwarzen Totenkopf mit Schlange auf dem linken Unterarm.

Der zurückbleibende dunkelblonde Mann wandte sich erst vom Gitter ab, als die Schritte des Todessers verklungen waren. Resigniert liess Leslie MacLorn seine Flügel hängen und setzte sich auf die massive Holzpritsche in seiner Zelle. Wie oft er schon versucht hatte, aus seiner Gefangenschaft zu entkommen, wusste er nicht. Wie sehnte er sich nach der Weite des nächtlichen Himmels, der Freiheit und auch nach seinen Kollegen.

Seit seinem Verkauf in jener düsteren Markthalle war Leslie ständig unter der Erde festgehalten worden. Was genau der miese Kerl mit ihm vorhatte, wusste der Vampir nicht. Sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass es jetzt draussen Tag sein müsste, doch sicher war er sich nicht. Hier unten gab es ausser den Fackeln kein Licht und eben diese Fackeln hatte sein „Besitzer" vorhin mitgenommen. Wie lange er wohl noch durchhielt in dieser Enge ohne Sternenlicht und ohne die Möglichkeit zu fliegen? Ach, er war wohl nahe dem Wahnsinn, fühlte sich wie ein Vogel in winzig kleinem Käfig.

Gestern hatte der Mistkerl von Todesser eine junge Magd aus einem Bauerndorf angeschleppt und zu ihm in die Zelle bugsiert. MacLorn solle trinken, sich nähren und kräftig werden. Er brauchte einen gesunden Vampir mit kräftigen, starken Zähnen.

Die Magd war in Todesangst von dem Vampir weggekrochen, obwohl Leslie nichts weiter tat, als auf der Pritsche zu sitzen und traurig vor sich hin zu starren. Wie er auch jetzt wieder hier sass und gerne seinem Leben ein Ende bereitet hätte, denn sein Dasein war nur noch eine seelische Qual. Die Magd war längst nicht mehr hier unten. Der Todesser hatte sie wütend wieder mitgenommen, als sein gefangener Vampir sich weigerte, sie anzurühren. Kummervoll seufzend legte sich der geflügelte Mann auf sein Lager und weinte sich in den Schlaf.

Auch sein Kerkermeister hatte sich inzwischen aufs Ohr gelegt, denn die Beaufsichtigung des zeitweise tobenden Vampirs war anstrengend und er hatte die ganze Nacht kein Auge zugetan.

Dass über ihm in den Burgmauern ein gelangweilter Auror herumschnüffelte, konnte er nicht ahnen. Moody wusste den Richter bei seinen Kollegen in guten Händen und wollte sich auf dieser mysteriösen Burg genauer umsehen. Gefunden hatte er bisher nur altertümliches Zeug, doch es lag ein Geruch in der Luft, der nicht hier her gehörte. Der Geruch nach Erde und feuchten grauen Mauern oder rostigem Metall, das würde man hier vermuten. Aber nicht dieser Duft nach … nach Kohl oder Lauch? Er wollte verdammt sein, wenn es hier nicht nach frischer Gemüsesuppe roch. Einige Räume weiter verstärkte sich der Duft und jetzt roch es auch noch nach gegrilltem Fleisch. Hatte der Verwalter nicht gesagt, das Gemäuer sei unbewohnt? Warum lagen dann in der alten Abfallgrube neben der ehemaligen Küche Reste von frischem Gemüse und abgenagte Kotelettknochen, die gewiss erst vor wenigen Stunden zu den Kohlblättern und einigen Brotscheiben in das Loch geworfen worden waren? Jemand hauste hier oder kochte zumindest seine Mahlzeiten in der Burgküche.


	40. Pinocchio

Dumpf hallten die Schritte seiner Wächter in dem Steinkorridor wieder. Doch was ihn störte, war das metallische Klirren der Fussfesseln, die ihn bei jedem Schritt behinderten. Anfangs war er beinahe hingefallen und auch jetzt musste er ständig achtgeben, dass er nicht über seine gefesselten Füsse stolperte. Je länger der Weg von seiner Zelle zu dem Verhörzimmer führte, desto mürrischer wurde der stolze Mister Pyrites. Seine sorgfältig ausgewählten Kleider, die er so gerne trug, waren durch den Aufenthalt in der ungemütlichen Zelle schon in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden. Während der langen Nacht hatte der Verhaftete genug Zeit gehabt sich einen Plan zurechtzulegen, um bald wieder freizukommen.

Zuversichtlich, den unwürdigen Zustand eines Sträflings zu ändern, betrat er den Raum, in welchem diese sogenannte Befragung stattfinden sollte. Auf der einen Seite stand ein robuster Schreibtisch auf einem pflegeleichten Raufaserteppich und dahinter sass ein Beamter, der ihn mit unnahbarer Miene musterte. Der Boden vor ihm war uneben und matt, als wenn der felsige Untergrund schon unzählige Male sauber geschrubbt worden wäre. Dennoch waren an manchen Stellen dunkle Flecken zu erkennen. Auch der Stuhl aus blank poliertem Eisen, welcher inmitten der undefinierbaren Flecken stand, sah gar nicht einladend aus.

„Also, das Mobiliar lässt zu wünschen übrig, selbst das bescheidenste meiner Häuser ist geschmackvoller eingerichtet", kommentierte er die Ausstattung.

Während der Angeklagte bei der Türe stand und weiter den Zweck der kargen Einrichtung studierte, räusperte sich der Vernehmungsbeamte. „Wie kommt es, dass dieser Häftling keine angemessene, seinem Status entsprechende Kleidung trägt?", raunzte der Vorgesetzte die Wachen an.

Mister Pyrites blickte empört zu dem unverschämten Kerl, so desolat sah sein Gewand nun auch wieder nicht aus.

„Laut Strafgesetz Artikel 284, Absatz zehn, Paragraf 70 Alpha ist jeder Sträfling in Untersuchungshaft mit abteilungsinterner Haftkleidung zu versehen", zitierte der Beamte aus dem Gesetzbuch.

„Verzeihen Sie das Versäumnis, dies wird sofort geändert", versprach einer der Wachen und eilte davon. Die anderen drei Aufseher scheuchten den Inhaftierten in eine Ecke. „Werfen Sie Ihre gesamte Wäsche auf den Boden, der Kollege ist gleich wieder da", kam die Anweisung an Mister Pyrites. Dieser machte keine Anstalten irgendetwas zu tun, sondern stand einfach nur da.

„Was bitte soll die Rempelei? Können Sie nicht höflich sagen, ich soll mich bitte in die Ecke begeben?" Pyrites spielte immer noch die Rolle des angesehenen Geschäftsmannes, der sich gegen die Ungebührlichkeit einer Verhaftung verteidigen wollte.

„Zum letzten Mal, bevor wir nachhelfen", erwiderte die Wache mit gefährlich leiser Stimme. „Ausziehen, und zwar sofort!"

Der Mann zuckte zusammen, ob dem scharfen Befehl und blickte nervös auf den Wachmann, welcher ihm die Fussfesseln abnahm. Wütend und gedemütigt begann der Häftling sich zu entkleiden. Zum Glück traf gleich darauf die Ersatzkleidung ein und er stand nur wenige Augenblicke völlig nackt vor den anderen Männern.

Der Beamte am Tisch hatte aufmerksam auf die Mimik des eingeschüchterten Mannes geachtet und die ersten Anzeichen von Unsicherheit in dem selbstsicheren Gebaren des Angeklagten bemerkt. Jeder Verbrecher hatte seine Schwachstellen, man musste sie nur finden und im Rahmen des Legalen ausnutzen. Der Kerl spielte die Rolle des unauffälligen, immer passend gekleideten Handelsmannes, der viel auf sein Aussehen gab. Was für Verbrechen er hinter dieser Fassade des Unschuldigen alle begangen hatte, dass galt es nun herauszufinden.

„Bekomme ich keine Schuhe?", fragte Mister Pyrites vorsichtig.

„Nein, wozu auch", erwiderte der Beamte und deutete auf den Metallstuhl mitten im Zimmer. „Setzen Sie sich und legen Sie die Hände auf die Seitenlehnen."

Malcolm besah unglücklich das graue, formlose Baumwollgewand, welches er nun trug, und tapste barfuss hinüber zu dem Stuhl. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf, nein, auf dieses unbequeme kalte Möbelstück würde er sich nicht setzen. „Ich verlange meinen Rechtsbeistand ...", begann er mit seiner Forderung, doch er wurde jäh unterbrochen.

„Wären die Wachen so nett, dem Mister beim Hinsetzen zu helfen?", wies der Vernehmungsbeamte sein Personal an. Sekunden später fühlte der Angeklagte derbe Tritte in seine Kniekehlen und mit einem heftigen Ruck an seinen Oberarmen landete er abrupt auf dem harten Stuhl hinter sich. Etwas sanfter, aber immer noch nicht zimperlich, wurden seine Hände an die Armlehnen gefesselt.

„So, da wir nun endlich alle bereit sind, können wir mit der Vernehmung beginnen."

Die Wut über die grobe Behandlung, aber auch die zunehmende Hilflosigkeit war dem Delinquenten deutlich anzusehen. Langsam bekam seine Fassade Risse, es galt nun abzuwarten, wie lange es dauerte, bis die Mauer brach.

Zuerst wurden die Personalien heruntergelesen und die Geschäftsadresse dokumentiert. „Beginnen wir mit Ihren Habseligkeiten, die wir bei der Festnahme konfisziert haben. Sowohl der Spazierstock mit dem illegalen Schlafmittel im Knauf, als auch der magische Dolch in Ihrem Gürtel geben Anlass, Ihre Tätigkeiten als Geschäftsmann näher zu untersuchen. Wofür benötigt ein Möbelhändler ein so hoch dosiertes Schlafmittel, das bei einem Muggel oder auch einem Zauberer wie eine Vollnarkose wirkt? Auch der Dolch, dessen präparierte Klinge grosse Wunden wie nach einem Wolfsbiss reisst, lässt sich kaum mit der Tätigkeit eines unbedarften Handelsmannes vereinbaren."

„Das Schlafmittel ist für mich", behauptete der Angeklagte trotzig, worauf die Anwesenden ihn mit grossen Augen anstarrten.

„Wie bitte? Sie wollen sich selber bis an die Grenze eines narkotischen Komas betäuben?", fragte der Ermittler ungläubig.

„Nein, das Mittel muss man natürlich in mehrere kleine Portionen aufteilen. Das nehme ich hin und wieder zum Schlafen", behauptete Pyrites ohne rot zu werden.

Die Wachen hinter Malcolm schüttelten die Köpfe über den Unfug, den der Mister ihnen glaubhaft machen wollte. Wie der Untersuchungsbericht erläuterte, musste das Medikament in einem Labor genau proportioniert werden, um eine harmlose Dosierung zu erhalten. Unterwegs auf der Strasse war so etwas nicht möglich.

„Hm, wie Sie meinen", liess der Vernehmungsbeamte das Thema vorerst fallen. „Neben Ihrem Geschäft in der Winkelgasse, haben Sie da noch andere Liegenschaften? Geschäfte oder Wohnung?"

„Nein, ich habe nur ein Appartement oberhalb meines Geschäftes in der Winkelgasse", log der Angeklagte frech. „Würden Sie jetzt bitte meinen Rechtsbeistand informieren, dass ich ihn zu sprechen wünsche."

Es war nur ein Rascheln der Dokumente zu hören, während der Beamte ruhig in den Akten vor sich blätterte. „Ihr Rechtsbeistand heisst Rodolphus Lestrange, nicht wahr?"

Mister Pyrites nickte und blickte siegessicher zum Ermittler. Jetzt war die Fragerei vorbei, sein Beistand kannte sich mit den Gesetzestexten gut aus, war ihm schon öfters zu Hilfe geeilt und könnte gewiss eine Haftentlassung gegen Kaution erwirken.

„Tut mir leid, Ihrem Wunsch nicht entsprechen zu können. Mister Lestrange wurde kurz vor Ihnen bei einem versuchten Raubmord erwischt. Der Genannte ist ebenfalls in Haft und wird zurzeit von einem Kollegen verhört", erklärte sein Gegenüber nun.

Malcolm drehte rasch den Kopf zur Seite. „Verflucht, verdammt und Halleluja", fluchte er leise vor sich hin. Was schief gehen konnte, das ging auch schief.

Sein Gesprächspartner hatte sich ebenfalls auf dieselbe Seite gebeugt, um die Mimik des Angeklagten weiterhin im Auge zu behalten. Wut mischte sich mit Verzweiflung in dessen Gesicht und das aufgeregte Zerren an den Handfesseln war ein weiteres Zeichen der zunehmenden Unruhe.

„Was haben Sie gesagt?", fragte der Beamte mit einem süffisanten Lächeln.

Der Gefesselte blickte ihn böse an und setzte schon zu einer emotional geladenen Antwort an. Im letzten Moment riss er sich aber zusammen und murmelte: „Bitte wiederholen Sie die letzte Frage noch mal."

„Wie Sie wünschen. Es ging um Ihren Wohnsitz, den Sie mir nennen wollten. Zählen Sie doch die Häuser auf, von denen Sie ganz zu Beginn sprachen."

Malcolm Pyrites nickte nachdenklich und begann dann zu erzählen: „Also, da wäre neben dem Zimmer in der Winkelgasse noch mein Elternhaus in Perth. Doch das kleine Palais steht meist leer, da ich wenig Zeit habe dort zu verweilen. Öfter bin ich an der Küste in Kirkcaldy. In dem alten Herrenhaus dort befindet sich mein eigentlicher Wohnsitz. Dann wäre noch mein Ferienhaus in den Highlands, das ist nur ein kleines Cottage, welches ich in den letzten Jahren zu einem Gutshof mit Park und Golfplatz umgebaut habe. Selten vermiete ich das Anwesen auch an interessierte Golfklubs und ihre Mitglieder."

Jetzt verdrehten nicht nur die Wachen die Augen über das Märchen, welches ihnen der verlogene Mister „Pinocchio" auftischte.

Auch der Ermittler seufzte und legte die Schreibfeder beiseite.

Wie er aus den Dokumenten des Standesamtes wusste, war Marcel Peebles alias Pyrites im Slum eines Arbeiterviertels von Glasgow aufgewachsen und keineswegs in einem Palais in Perth. Das mit dem Herrenhaus in Kirkcaldy konnte vielleicht noch stimmen, auch wenn der Kerl dort nicht als Hausbesitzer registriert war. Doch das mit dem Muggelgolfklub auf seinem Anwesen, welches er eigenhändig umgebaut haben wollte, war sehr unwahrscheinlich.

„Dann haben Sie Ihren Gästen gewiss auch einen Aperitif serviert, wenn Sie so nobel in einem Herrenhaus wohnen", mutmasste der Vernehmungsbeamte, ohne sich den Unmut über die Lügen anmerken zu lassen.

Malcolm nickte und sah zu, wie sein Gegenüber aufstand und ein paar Gläser mitsamt einer kleinen Flasche aus der Schublade nahm. Die Wachen verstanden den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl und postierten sich auf ein unmerkliches Kopfnicken ihres Vorgesetzten rechts und links neben dem Angeklagten.

„Dann werden Sie sicher nichts dagegen haben, wenn ich Ihnen einen Drink anbiete", sprach der Beamte weiter und schenkte beiläufig aus der Schnapsflasche in beide Gläser ein. „Ich komme so selten dazu."

Zuerst noch verwundert über die freundliche Geste, blickte Mister Pyrites nun argwöhnisch auf das Glas, das man ihm anbot.

„Nein danke, ich ...", setzte er zu einer Ablehnung an, denn das Getränk roch so gar nicht nach Whisky oder Brandwein. Er hatte den Satz noch nicht beendet, da wurde sein Oberkörper an die Rückenlehne gepresst, sein Kopf etwas angehoben und von beiden Seiten fixiert. Sein Versuch, sich mit den Händen zu wehren, scheiterte an der Fesselung und gegen die geschickten Finger an seinem Kiefer, welche ihn zum Öffnen des Mundes zwangen, kam er auch nicht an. Mit den Beinen um sich tretend, gurgelnd und spuckend sträubte sich der Häftling gegen das Einflössen der Flüssigkeit. Dass es sich dabei um Veritaserum handelte, merkte er schon bei den ersten Tropfen, die seinen Gaumen trafen. Auch wenn er einen Teil aushusten konnte, half ihm das wenig.

„Sie werden doch mein Angebot nicht etwa ablehnen wollen?", kommentierte der Beamte die Gegenwehr des Häftlings. Die erstickten Protestschreie des gefesselten Mannes ignorierend, verabreichte ihm der Ermittler routiniert den Inhalt des zweiten Glases. Pyrites hatte keine Schmerzen durch die Zwangsmassnahme, doch er fühlte sich den Männern und dem was sie mit ihm taten hilflos ausgeliefert.

Diesmal hielten sie dem zappelnden Mister nach der Einnahme der Droge den Mund zu und einer massierte ihm zusätzlich die Kehle. Zweimal konnte Malcolm den Schluckreflex noch unterdrücken, dann zeigte die bewährte Methode Wirkung und er gab dem ausgelösten Reflex nach. Teufel! Das Serum brannte höllisch in der Kehle und sein Magen rebellierte auch, da er von dem Zeug sicher mehr als nötig geschluckt hatte. Die Wachmänner sorgten weiterhin dafür, dass er den Mund geschlossen hielt, da er nun würgend und schnaufend auf dem Stuhl sass.

„Entspannen Sie sich und atmen Sie ruhig und gleichmässig durch die Nase", empfahlen ihm die Anwesenden. Dabei wischte ihm jemand mit einem feuchten Tuch das Gesicht ab und ein blumiger Duft lenkte den vom Brechreiz gebeutelten Mann von dem galligen Geschmack im Mund ab. Nach ein paar Minuten hatte sich die Übelkeit gelegt und der braunhaarige Angeklagte sass teilnahmslos auf seinem Stuhl.

Die Wachen hatten ihn bereits losgelassen, damit Mister Pyrites auf weitere Fragen antworten konnte.

„Nennen Sie uns bitte den Grund, warum Sie illegales Narkosemittel bei sich tragen. Erzählen Sie auch, ob Sie neben dem Möbelverkauf noch andere Geschäfte betreiben."

Leise seufzend hob der Befragte den Kopf. Den Widerstand gegen das Verhör hatte er aufgegeben. Matt und benebelt liess er sich von einer Wache stützen, während er antwortete: „Das hoch dosierte Schlafmittel war für einen Vampir gedacht, der demnächst transportiert werden sollte. Da der Zeitpunkt von der Übergabe der bestellten Ware an den Empfänger noch nicht definitiv festgelegt war, hatte ich das Mittel bei mir, um es sofort zur Hand zu haben. Der erbeutete Vampir sollte betäubt aus einer der unterirdischen Lagerhallen in das Schloss des Empfängers verlegt werden."

Unter dem Einfluss der Wahrheitsdroge gab der Häftling auch zu, so ziemlich mit allen Dingen, die schön waren und sich verkaufen liessen, zu handeln. Die Zähne interessierten ihn weniger, aber dass die Vampire hübsche, pelzbedeckte Flügel hatten, das war speziell. Gewisse Leute bestellten eben auch dekorative Vampire mit schicken Flügeln aus seinem Angebot.

Es kamen noch ganz andere Verbrechen zum Vorschein, nicht nur die Entführung. Oft war Mister Pyrites nur der Auftraggeber, der Händler im Hintergrund. Selten machte er sich die Finger schmutzig und legte selbst Hand an seine Opfer. Durch seine Aussage konnte man ihm illegale Wilderei von geschützten Tieren, professioneller Menschenhandel, die Vergewaltigung einer Muggelfrau und die eine oder andere Köperverletzung an Zauberern nachweisen, einen Mord jedoch nicht.

Die Straftaten im Gesamten reichten locker für mehrere Jahre Haft ohne Bewährung. Ob und wie lange die Reise nach Askaban ging, das mussten die zuständigen Richter entscheiden.

Da die Vergewaltigung nach Aussage des Häftlings kurz vor seiner Festnahme stattgefunden hatte, war noch Papierkram mit der Muggelpolizei zu erledigen, welche gewiss den Vergewaltiger suchte. Um den Häftling auf übertragbare Geschlechtskrankheiten abzuklären, wurde Malcolm Pyrites gleich nach dem Verhör in die gerichtsmedizinische Abteilung gebracht. Dieser liess die notwendigen Untersuchungen mit wortreichem Protest über sich ergehen und wünschte einmal mehr der magischen Justiz die Pest an den Hals.


	41. Dunkle Pläne und Eifersucht

Nicht weniger ungemütlich ging es in der Mansardenwohnung eines berüchtigten Raritätenhändlers in der Nockturngasse zu. Hier war zwar nichts aus Stein, sondern alles, von den Wänden über den Dachgiebel bis zu dem Mobiliar, aus Holz. Doch es lag eine Atmosphäre der Kälte in den Räumen, die an gefrorene Wasserläufe im tiefen Winter erinnerte.

Die meisten der Begleiter hatten den Besitzer des unförmigen Kapuzenumhanges nach seiner Rückkehr in seinem Unterschlupf allein gelassen. Nur ganz wenige hartgesottene Anhänger, welche sicher waren, dass er nicht von ihren Körpern Besitz ergreifen würde, waren geblieben. Ihre momentane Tätigkeit im Obergeschoss von Burkes schwarzmagischem Raritätenladen konnte man durchaus als „Wunden lecken" bezeichnen. Die Auroren waren in dem Fischerdorf nicht zimperlich mit ihnen umgegangen. Mancher der zwielichtigen Typen hatte grossflächige Quetschungen und Schnittwunden von scharfkantigem Blech, gegen das sie geschleudert worden waren. Aber auch gebrochenen Finger mussten behandelt werden, ja selbst die Kreatur unter dem Kapuzenumhang lag leise röchelnd auf einem dunkelgrünen Sofa.

Ob das Wesen mit den knochigen Fingern, welches eher an einen Inferius erinnerte als an einen Menschen, auch verletzt war, oder ob es nur verdrossen vor sich hin brütete, das konnten die Anwesenden nur vermuten. Auf jeden Fall war die Kreatur wütend, weil schon wieder einer ihrer Pläne schief gegangen war, dies war aus den fürchterlichen Flüchen, welche sich die Anhänger auf dem Rückweg anhören mussten, unschwer zu entnehmen.

Die Begleiter waren sicher, dass bald mit einer neuen Aktion zu rechnen war. Nur würde die Anzahl der beteiligten Kämpfer deutlich höher sein als heute. Denn das wichtigste Gut, welches ihr unheimlicher Anführer begehrte, war spätestens nach dem letzten Angriff scharf bewacht. Genau dieser Plan, wie sie dennoch an ihr Ziel gelangen konnten, dessen Ausführung machte nicht nur dem mysteriösen Anführer auf dem Sofa Bauchmerzen. Seine Begleiter in den schwarzen Kutten hatten gehörigen Respekt vor den Bewohnern des Anwesens, das sie gegebenenfalls stürmen sollten.

Wenn die Mitarbeiter der Abteilung Nationale Sicherheit im Zaubereiministerium wüssten, was auf Grossbritannien noch zukommen würde, würde keiner so gemütlich seiner Arbeit nachgehen, wie es dieser Tage der Fall war. So sortierte die Hexe der Ministeriums-Eulerei seelenruhig die Post, legte die Briefe aus der ägyptischen Provinz und auch aus dem nördlichen Schottland in das Fach von Ollerton bzw. auch von Scrimgeour. Bei Richter Ollerton kamen noch etliche andere Briefe obendrauf, sodass die ausländische Post von teilweise unwichtigem Kram zugedeckt wurde.

Der Empfänger kam gegen Mittag mitsamt seiner Eskorte vom Gespräch mit dem Burgverwalter zurück. Der Fall Leostat war immer noch nicht abgeschlossen, doch der Richter konnte seine Urteilsempfehlung schreiben. Da aber der Burgherr noch lebte, musste dieser den endgültigen Richtspruch persönlich fällen. Wie schon geahnt, war das moderne britische Gesetz auf den Ländereien Corfe, beim Castle Lewes, auf dem Landsitz Arundel und auch auf dem Grund von Bungay Castle ausser Kraft. Merkwürdig war, dass bei den meisten Grundstücken ein gewisser Herzog Mitspracherecht hatte, ausser eben bei Corfe. Besser so, als wenn er neben einem Grafen jetzt auch noch einen Herzog suchen müsste. Verdammt, es war doch kein Ostern, sondern bald Erntedankfest. Ollerton war Richter und kein Ahnenforscher oder Archäologe, zudem hatte er jetzt Hunger. Der junge Rechtsvertreter warf die Aktenmappe auf den Tisch in seinem Büro und machte sich auf den Weg in ein gemütliches Restaurant ausserhalb der Stadt.

Auf Anraten eines Kollegen betrat Grifford wenig später das White-Heart-Lakes Restaurant im Städtchen Romford. Das Lokal mit den lauschigen Ecken wirkte wirklich sehr gemütlich und einladend. Den Geheimtipp kannten jedoch noch andere Ministeriumsmitarbeiter, welche diesen Vorort von London der hektischen Hauptstadt vorzogen.

Amos Diggory hatte sein Mittagsmahl bereits beendet und verliess die Gaststätte, als Ollerton eintrat. Weiter hinten sah er noch andere bekannte Gesichter, doch an deren Tisch war offensichtlich kein Platz mehr frei. Der Richter hatte die Lage ganz richtig eingeschätzt, dass er dort nur stören würde.

Der beurlaubte Auror kam gerade von der Theke zurück und beugte sich zu der jungen Dame, welche an seinem Tisch sass. Zuvorkommend reichte er ihr ein Glas mit honiggelbem Nektarwein.

„Bitte schön meine Liebe, möchtest du mal kosten", bot er Dora an. Diese wandte den Kopf und sah Rufus' Gesicht so nah vor sich, dass sie die Gelegenheit spontan beim Schopf ergriff.

Den verzückten Ausdruck auf Scrimgeours Antlitz, als ihre weichen Lippen die seinen streiften und einen Moment auf seinem Mund ruhten, konnte nur Dora sehen, da Rufus lockige Löwenmähne ihre Gesichter vor Zuschauern abschirmte.

Erst einige Herzschläge später, nachdem Tonks ihn freigab, richtete sich der Auror wieder auf und legte die Finger über seinen Mund, als wolle er etwas Kostbares festhalten. Das noch immer volle Weinglas reichte er gedankenverloren an Zacharias weiter, welcher hinter ihm stand und setzte sich neben Nymphadora.

„Sinnlich und zart, du darfst gerne wieder mal kosten", murmelte Scrimgeour mit verträumtem Blick auf seine Begleiterin. Zacharias hatte zwar nichts gesehen, war aufgrund der Reaktion aber ziemlich sicher, dass Tonks, statt den Wein zu probieren, ihren Löwen geküsst hatte. Nymphadora sagte gar nichts, sondern hielt nur Rufus' Hand und genoss mit ihm die schönen Gefühle, welche ihre beiden Herzen erfüllte.

Mit wenigen Worten verabschiedete sich der Personalcoach und verliess die beiden mit dem Wissen, dass Patient Scrimgeour in guten Händen war. Langsam schritt Zacharias zum Ausgang des Restaurants und drehte sich in der Türe noch mal um. Das Pärchen in der Nische hatte seinen Weggang gar nicht bemerkt, denn Rufus hatte Tonks umarmt und war dabei, sich bei ihr liebevoll zu revanchieren.

Nicht nur der Coach hatte sie dabei beobachtet, ein paar Tische weiter sass Richter Ollerton und wandte frustriert den Kopf ab. Gegen das Gefühl der Eifersucht konnte man kaum etwas tun, küssende Pärchen riefen ihm jedes Mal die Einsamkeit eines Singles in Erinnerung. Grifford gab es ungern zu, aber er hätte gerne auch eine Freundin gehabt.


	42. Emsige Vampire

Sorgsam schloss der Mann die knarrende Türe, bevor er den Vorhang dahinter beiseiteschob. In dem Raum war es finster wie die Nacht, einzig der Schein der Kerze in seiner Hand erhellte die Umgebung gerade genug, dass er nicht über die Pantoffeln stolperte, die vor dem Bett lagen.

Die Hausdiener auf Arundel betraten tagsüber so gut wie nie das Schlafgemach ihres Herrn, ausser es lagen aussergewöhnliche Umstände vor.

„Sir?", sprach er den Schlafenden an. „Sir, bitte wachen Sie auf."

Erst als dies nichts nützte, legte der Bedienstete dem geflügelten Mann die Hand auf die Schulter und schüttelte ihn leicht. „Sir Ulysses, aufwachen!"

Ein unwilliges Brummen kam als Antwort, dann drehte sich Ulysses um. „Immer am helllichten Tag. Was ist denn nun wieder los?"

„Bitte verzeihen Sie, doch Ihre Anweisung lautete Sie sofort zu informieren, wenn die Antwort eintrifft", entschuldigte sich sein Hausdiener und reichte dem Vampir den versiegelten Briefumschlag.

Brendan warf ein Blick auf das Siegel und setzte sich rasch im Bett auf. „Antwort von Sir Alasdair Drummond? Zeigen Sie her!"

Kaum hatte er den Brief in den Händen, riss er den Umschlag auf und überflog hastig die Zeilen auf dem Pergament. „Ah gut, Alasdair meint, es sei ihm erst in einigen Tagen möglich. So bleibt mir noch genug Zeit, um alles zu organisieren", murmelte Ulysses bedächtig nickend. „Bitte lassen Sie das Dokument auf meinem Schreibtisch, ich werde mich bei Nachtanbruch darum kümmern. Bis dahin möchte ich noch ruhen."

Der Bedienstete kam der Aufforderung nach, während der Vampirmann sich wieder hinlegte. Auf dem Weg zurück in die Eingangshalle begegnete er seinem Kollegen Padraig. Dieser war offensichtlich auch mit einem Spezialauftrag unterwegs.

Der Instrumentenkasten, den der Page mit sich trug, war nicht gerade handlich und der ältere Mann stöhnte etwas unwillig: „Zuerst war es eine Klarinette und jetzt die antike Barock-Violine."

Ulysses' Diener starrte den Pagen verständnislos an, während dieser weiter murrte. „Wenn er als Nächstes auf dem Spinett im Ballsaal spielen will, dann soll er damit bis zur Nacht warten. Das schlepp ich ihm gewiss nicht hoch in seinen Turm."

„Turm? Aber doch nicht etwa …"

„Doch, unser lieber Fürst ist am späten Nachmittag erwacht und hat offensichtlich seine musikalische Ader wieder entdeckt. Früher musizierte er oft, erst seit dem tragischen Verlust seines Bruders hatte er nahezu alle Hobbys vernachlässigt", erklärte Padraig.

„In diesem Fall ist es doch schön, wenn der edle Herr wieder zu sich selbst und seinen Musikvorlieben zurückfindet", warf der Bedienstete ein.

Padraig nickte zustimmend. „Sicher, ich freu mich auch. Wenn er sich jetzt entschieden hat, welches Instrument er wirklich zu spielen wünscht. Ich gehe jetzt besser, bevor er noch auf andere Ideen kommt."

Die beiden Männer verabschiedeten sich und Padraig stieg mit dem Violinenkasten die Wendeltreppe hinauf in den Turm.

Dort erwartete ihn Valerius mit einem Dutzend Notenblättern und bedankte sich manierlich bei seinem unermüdlichen Helfer.

„Nein ich benötige nichts mehr und werde sicher bis Anbruch der Nacht beschäftigt sein", erklärte Valerius weiter. „Es ist auch die Ausnahme, dass ich am Tag Extrawünsche vorbringe, doch das Verlangen, mich musikalisch zu betätigen, liess mich einfach nicht mehr schlafen."

Das Glück, welches in den Augen des Fürsten zu sehen war, stimmte den Pagen sofort milder. Auf seinem Rückweg über die Treppe hörte er die ersten Klänge der Violine oben im Turmgemach. Es wäre doch schön, wenn wieder Freude und Zufriedenheit im Schloss einkehrten.

_Es war eine wunderschöne Sommernacht, die Luft über den Feldern noch warm und die Wiesen voll duftender Blüten. Vampir Leslie MacLorn schlenderte versonnen über die Feldwege und zupfte hier und da eine Blüte ab. Ruhig und friedlich lag das Bauerndorf vor ihm, denn die Bewohner waren fast alle in ihren Häusern. Nur einige der älteren Jugendlichen schlichen noch draussen herum. MacLorn hatte sich auf den Ast eines Nussbaumes gesetzt und beobachtete von dort die jungen Menschen. Die laue Nacht war aber auch geradezu einladend für ein heimliches Rendezvous. Grübelnd musterte der geflügelte Mensch seinen kleinen Blumenstrauss. Sollte er ihn einem vorüberkommenden Mädchen zuwerfen oder besser nicht?_

Da fühlte er etwas über sein Gesicht rieseln oder krabbeln. Ach, diese dämlichen Fliegen! Ärgerlich wedelte er mit der Hand, doch es half nichts. Immer wieder fiel ihm etwas ins Gesicht.

Murrend schüttelte sich der Vampir, öffnete die Augen und fand sich in der Finsternis wieder. Unter seinen Händen fühlte er eine Wolldecke, Stroh und die Bretter seiner dürftigen Bettstatt. Leslie hatte von der Freiheit auf der Wiese nur geträumt. Die Erinnerung an seine Gefangenschaft unter der Erde kehrte zurück und erfüllte den Mann mit verzweifelter Wut. Daher dauerte es ein paar Sekunden, bis er merkte, dass ihm immer noch etwas ins Gesicht rieselte, nur waren das gewiss keine Fliegen. Noch während der Gefangene die merkwürdigen Krümel auf der Wolldecke untersuchte, gab es einen knirschenden Laut und ein Körper fiel ihm auf den Kopf. Sehr schwer war er nicht, aber wie gross genau das Lebewesen war, hatte der Vampir nicht feststellen können. Denn er war vor Schreck mit einem Satz aus dem Bett gesprungen und lauschte nun angestrengt in die Dunkelheit. Wo war der Eindringling? Würde er angreifen? Was war da überhaupt von der Decke gefallen?

Auch mit seinen scharfen Augen konnte er nur vage einen Schatten erkennen, der von seinem Bett sprang und nach hinten in eine Ecke huschte. Von dort kam auch das kratzende Geräusch, welches der Vampirmann deutlich wahrnahm. Schritt für Schritt folgte er vorsichtig dem Schatten, um zu sehen, was da in der Ecke kauerte. Das Lebewesen liess sich nicht stören und scharrte munter weiter. Immer an anderen Orten probierte es, Löcher zu buddeln.

Inzwischen hatte MacLorn erkannt, was da zu Besuch gekommen war und setzte sich, mit einem schaufelgrossen Brett bewaffnet, grinsend daneben. Zum ersten Mal hatte der geflügelte Mann wieder Hoffnung, denn der fleissige Gräber hatte ihn auf eine Idee gebracht. Die Gitterstäbe seiner Zelle waren unbestreitbar zu dick, aber wenn der kleine Kerl hier reingekommen war, dann konnte er, der Vampir, gewiss auf dieselbe Weise auch hier raus. Wer wäre besser geeignet als Pfadfinder für lockeres Erdreich als ein reinrassiger Niffler? Graben konnte Leslie MacLorn genauso schnell und ausdauernd wie der kleine Glücksbringer mit seinen schaufelförmigen Pfoten. Es war nur zu hoffen, dass der menschliche Wachhund nicht zu früh zurückkam. Der Vampir gelobte, sich durch nichts mehr aufhalten zulassen. Er wollte hier raus, koste es, was es wolle.


	43. Jasminblüten und Freiheit

Heute war nicht sein Tag. Nein heute war definitiv nicht sein Tag! Morgens wurde er fast umgebracht, mittags stürzten ihn diese Auroren, welche sich liebevoll küssten, in eine schmerzhafte Eifersucht und um das Mass vollzumachen, hatte er sich nun am frühen Abend auch noch verirrt. Richter Ollerton stand nach dem Apparieren nicht an dem Ort, wo er eigentlich hinwollte.

Rechts eine Wiese, links ein kleines Blumenfeld und gerade vor ihm führte ein schmaler Pfad durch eine Allee von zierlichen Bäumchen. Auch der Zaun um das Feld mit den seltenen Blumen war feingliederig gestaltet.

Von einem herrschaftlichen Landhaus war aber weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Stirnrunzelnd überprüfte Ollerton noch mal die Koordinaten, wo er den Grafen angeblich finden sollte. Nein, er hatte keinen Fehler gemacht, er war schon an die richtige Stelle appariert.

„Teufel auch!", fluchend warf der Richter seine Robe über eine Zaunlatte und liess sich ins Gras plumpsen. Der Gesuchte war nicht hier und er hatte keinen Schimmer, wo er nun lang gehen sollte.

Ein leises Rascheln war zu vernehmen und eine Stimme sprach: „Guten Tag junger Mann. Welcher Ärger kreuzte denn Ihren Weg?"

Ollerton schreckte hoch und blickte sich um. Rechts hinter ihm war das Gesicht eines jungen Mannes über einem der Zierbäumchen zu sehen. Die grüne Mütze auf seinem Kopf war mit Jasminblüten dekoriert, in der Hand hielt der Bursche etwas Goldenes, es fehlte nur noch ein schelmischer Spruch in Reimen, dann wäre der Leprechan komplett.

„Wohnen Sie hier?", rutschte es dem Richter heraus, während er auf die Bäumchen deutete. „Einen guten Tag wünsche ich natürlich auch", fügte er noch hinzu.

„Nicht direkt hier, aber ich wohne schon in der Nähe", erwiderte der vermeintliche Leprechan mit leichtem Schmunzeln. „Kann man Ihnen irgendwie behilflich sein? Suchen Sie eine Unterkunft für die Nacht?"

„Nein, nein." Richter Ollerton erhob sich und wischte den Staub von seiner Kleidung. „Ich suche keine Unterkunft. Nur den Aufenthaltsort von einem Exil-Grafen, der jetzt aber wieder zurück sein sollte. Eigentlich hoffte ich den Herrn hier zu finden, aber die Angaben, welche ich erhalten habe, scheinen nicht zu stimmen. Es ist kein Landhaus in Sichtweite und ich bin es langsam leid, die zuständigen Leute überall zusammensuchen zu müssen."

Sein grün gewandeter Gesprächspartner trat hinter den Bäumchen hervor und hängte sich seine goldene Sichel an den Gürtel. „Was für Angaben haben Sie denn? Wo sollte sich der Graf aufhalten?"

Statt eine Antwort zu geben, musterte Grifford interessiert den athletischen aber doch grazilen Körperbau des jungen Mannes. Was immer sein Beruf sein mochte, sein Gegenüber war gewiss kräftig, ohne aber übertrieben muskulös zu wirken. Selbst seine Stimme hatte einen angenehmen Klang, welche zu der sympathischen Ausstrahlung des Herrn passte. Ein leises Hüsteln riss Ollerton aus seinen Gedanken und er erinnerte sich wieder an die Frage.

„Hm, ja die Angaben." Rasch kramte Grifford den Zettel aus seiner Umhangtasche. „Distrikt Arun in West Sussex, 50.83 und 0.55 Grad-Koordinaten; mehr Anhaltspunkte hab ich nicht."

„Nicht gerade viel, um jemanden zu finden, den man nicht kennt", pflichte der junge „Leprechan" bei. „Dennoch könnte es helfen zu beachten, dass der Gesuchte ein Graf ist. Vielfach werden solche Gäste doch von Leuten mit dem gleichen Stand eingeladen. So wäre es möglich, dass der Heimkehrer erst mal bei einem anderen Adeligen untergekommen ist. In Sussex gibt es mehrere Landadelige."

Diese Schlussfolgerung erschien dem Richter logisch. Nur gut, dass er auf einen Einheimischen getroffen war, der sich hier auskannte. Gerade wollte er nach Namen und Wohnort des Landadels fragen, um sich eine Liste zu machen.

Doch dies erübrigte sich, als sein Helfer mit seiner Erklärung fortfuhr. „Hier im Distrikt Arun jedoch, gibt es nur einen Ort mit Adeligen, das wäre das Schloss Arundel hinter dem Fluss da drüben. Am besten Sie fragen dort nach Ihrem Grafen, die Bewohner können Ihnen sicher weiterhelfen."

Weil der Richter fasziniert das Gesicht des Sprechers betrachtete und nicht auf die Richtungsweisung achtete, fasste ihn Mister Leprechan bei der Schulter und drehte ihn um. „Dort drüben ist Arundel, hinter dem Fluss und dem Moor."

Der Richter bedankte sich höflich und machte sich auf den Weg. Nach etwas mehr als hundert Meter fiel ihm ein, dass er den Mister gar nicht nach seinem Namen gefragt hatte. Noch immer den lieblichen Jasminduft in der Nase drehte sich Grifford um, blickte zurück und blinzelte verwirrt. Von weitem sah er, wie der grün gewandete Mann den schicken Hut abnahm und seine langen, zimtbraunen Haare über den Rücken fallen liess. Es war kein junger Bursche gewesen, mit dem er sich unterhalten hatte, sondern eine charmante junge Frau. Jetzt tat es ihm gleich doppelt leid, nicht nach dem Namen gefragt zu haben. Leider musste Ollerton weiter, sonst kam er nie an sein Ziel zu diesem Grafen.

Majestätisch blähte sich der grüne Seidenumhang des eitlen Herrn im Wind, als dieser neben den wartenden Todesser trat. Beide Männer blickten von einem alten Turm über das Castle von Corfe, dessen Mauern in der Abendsonne rötlich schimmerten.

„In welchem der Räume haben Sie jetzt das Objekt, das unerwartet zum Verkauf frei wurde?", fragte der blonde Interessent mit zurückhaltender Neugierde.

„Weiter unten, vor anderen Augen verborgen. Der ursprüngliche Käufer hat weder den Zahlungs- noch den Abholtermin eingehalten. Damit ist sein Anspruch verfallen. Kommen Sie, wir müssen drei Stockwerke tiefer. Wenn Ihnen der angebotene Typ zusagt, können Sie ihn nach erfolgter Zahlung gleich mitnehmen."

Der Todesser warf sich ein paar schwere Ketten über die Schulter und führte den blonden Slytherin die Treppen hinunter. Die Statuen im ehemaligen Festsaal des Castle beachteten die beiden Männer nicht. Umso genauer musterte ein lebensgrosses Abbild des früheren Grafen die Eindringlinge. Nur mit den Augen verfolgte die Statue ihren Weg und hörte auch das Angebot von dreihundert Galeonen für ein Exemplar mit intakten Schwingen.

Kaum war die Türe zu dem unterirdischen Stollen zugefallen, huschte die Statue auf leisen Sohlen aus dem Raum. Draussen, im Schutz einiger Bäume, hob Moody den Illusionszauber auf. Er hatte doch recht gehabt! Hier hauste jemand illegal in dem Castle. Schlimmer noch, es sollte ein gefangen gehaltenes Lebewesen unter der Hand an Malfoy verkauft werden, der ohnehin für seine dunklen Geschäfte bekannt war. Die Möglichkeit, dass es sich gar um den Verkauf eines Vampirs handelte, war gross. Rasch nahm der erfahrene Auror Kontakt mit seiner Zentrale auf. Sie sollten ihm Verstärkung für eine Razzia schicken und auch gleich noch einen Spezialisten, falls er mit seiner Vermutung recht hatte.

Derweil näherte der Fackelschein sich unter der Erde immer mehr dem Gewölbe. Eben jenem Kellergewölbe, in welchem sich der Gefangene befand. Leise quietschend öffnete sich die Schleusentüre und wurde gleich wieder geschlossen. Malfoy stand im Vorraum vor der Zelle und schwenkte seine Fackel hin und her.

„Würden Sie mir jetzt bitte noch erläutern, was hier unten zu besichtigen wäre?", raunzte der Blonde ungehalten.

Sein Begleiter, der Todesser, blieb ihm die Antwort schuldig. Stumm starrte er auf den Erdwall, der sich über die ganze Gitterfront bei der Zellentüre anhäufte. Die Zelle selber schien leer, verlassen. Entgeistert wollte der Kerkermeister die Türe öffnen, um nachzusehen, wo sein Gefangener geblieben war. Doch der Erdhügel beim Eingang von fast zwei Meter Höhe und etwa sechs Meter Breite stoppte jeden Versuch einzutreten. Genau zu diesem Zweck schien die lockere Erde hierher geschaufelt worden zu sein.

„Wenn Sie mir nichts weiter zu bieten haben als eine Kerkerbaustelle, gehe ich wieder", knurrte der Slytherin verärgert.

„Nein, warten Sie. Er versteckt sich nur", meinte der Todesser nicht sehr überzeugend. Mit seinem Zauberstab bewaffnet, ging er das Problem mit dem Erdhaufen an. Ein Ratzeputz würde nichts nützen, er musste schon den Dreck an einen andern Ort transferieren. Gerade als er den Zauber gesprochen hatte und die Erde von alleine langsam durch den Stollen nach draussen rieselte, da tauchte hinter dem Hügel ein Kopf auf.

„Ah, da ist er ja!", rief der Kerkermeister erleichtert. Der Vampirmann, welcher aus dem Tunnel stieg, hielt inne und musterte kurz die Männer. Dann schleppte er die Wolldecke mit dem Aushub aus dem Graben weiter zur Türe.

„Sie sehen, ein gesunder, kräftiger Vampir mit der von Ihnen gewünschten Fellfarbe, ein schönes Dunkelblond." So pries der Todesser den Gefangenen an.

Malfoy steckte die Fackel in eine der Halterungen an der Wand und kam auch bis zur Gitterfront.

Hinter den Schaulustigen stand Moody im dunklen Stollen zum Castle und beobachtete das Geschehen. Verdammte Schweinehunde! Sie hatten tatsächlich einen Vampir hier unten eingesperrt und verhandelten über seinen Kaufpreis, als wäre er ein Stück Vieh.

Noch bevor der Auror zurückeilen und seine Kollegen hinzuholen konnte, nahm der Bedrängte die Sache selber in die Hand. Leslie MacLorn hatte die Ketten in der Hand des Todessers und auch das bereitliegende Blasrohr mit dem Narkosemittel wohl gesehen. Er wusste genau, was ihm bevorstand und hatte in seiner Verzweiflung den ganzen Inhalt der Wolldecke mit aller Kraft den gaffenden Männern entgegen geschleudert.

Ohne sich um die Reaktion der Getroffenen zu scheren, eilte der Vampir wieder zu dem Tunnel und verschwand. Seine Häscher lauerten, nach der Säuberung von Gesicht und Augen, vergebens darauf, dass er sich nochmals zeigen würde. Den einzigen Hinweis, dass er noch anwesend war, sahen sie an der Erde, die von Zeit zu Zeit aus dem Tunneleingang flog. Malfoy und der Todesser, aber auch die eingetroffene Auroreneinheit im Castle-Stollen, rechneten anhand der Grösse des Erdhügels und dem Durchmesser des Tunnels, dass der Vampirmann sich schätzungsweise schon fünf bis sechs Meter durch die Wand des Verlieses gegraben hatte. Rasch sandte die magische Polizei die beiden Spezialisten mit einem Plan der unterirdischen Gänge los. Sie sollten herausfinden, wo der geflügelte Mann rauskommen könnte. Die Fachleute sollten ihm beim Durchbrechen helfen und ihn in Sicherheit bringen.

Leslie grub wie wild weiter und hoffte, dass keiner der Mistkerle auf die Idee kam, ihn mit magischen Seilen aus dem Loch zu ziehen. Er wollte raus in die Freiheit! Einen Accio-Zauber hatten sie schon versucht. Da er sich aber mit den Füssen gegen die Wände stemmte und sich gegen die Kraft der Magie erfolgreich wehrte, hatten sie den Zauber wieder aufgehoben. Jetzt war es schon eine Weile ruhig. Hatten sie die Türe öffnen können? Kamen sie demnächst in den Tunnel? Zu allem Übel stiess der Mann mit seiner provisorischen Schaufel auch noch auf eine Steinplatte. Wie war das Erdreich links? Stein! War es rechts wieder weich? Wo war der Niffler hin? Verdammt, durch das kleine Loch zwischen den beiden Platten kam er nie und nimmer. Verzweifelt, so nahe am Ziel noch zu scheitern, trommelte er mit dem Brett an die Steinplatte.

Die Kampfgeräusche hinter sich und den Funkenregen interpretierte Leslie als das Aufbrechen der Zellentüre. Nahe dran zu schreien, trat er nun auch mit den Füssen gegen den Stein.

„Mister wir hören Sie. Wir sind gleich da." Diese Stimmen hinter der Platte realisierte der geplagte Mann nicht wirklich. Zuerst hielt er sie für Halluzinationen. „Mister wir helfen Ihnen, bitte gehen Sie etwas von der Steinwand zurück. Hören Sie? Wir zerschlagen gleich das Hindernis."

Leslie traute seinen Sinnen zwar immer noch nicht ganz. Der Lichtschein bei dem kleinen Loch bestätigte aber, dass Leute sich hinter der Platte befanden. Nur mit Widerwillen kroch der Vampir ein Stückchen zurück und schützte sein Gesicht mit den Armen. Ein knirschendes Splittern war zu hören und dann mehrmals ein Rumpeln, als die Steintrümmer beiseite geschafft wurden. Als Leslie wieder aufblickte, streckten sich ihm durch das entstandene Loch ein paar Hände entgegen. Das Care-Team des Ministeriums half dem völlig verdreckten und erschöpften Opfer aus dem engen Tunnel. Einer der Betreuer hüllte ihn in eine warme Decke, Leslie setzte sich auf den angebotenen Stuhl und murmelte immer wieder: „Ich bin frei, ich bin frei."

Während die Auroren nach einem hitzigen Kampf die Verbrecher fesselten und dann abführten, wurde MacLorn von den Experten für Trauma-Opfer umfassend betreut. Durch einfühlende Gespräche über die Schrecken seiner Gefangenschaft, dem angebotenen Tee und einer kleinen Mahlzeit, beruhigte sich der Vampirmann etwas.

Das war aber noch nicht alles, was die Betreuer in die Wege leiteten. Kurz nach Einbruch der Nacht betrat eine kleine Gruppe geflügelter Menschen das Kellergewölbe, in welchem Leslie sich ausruhte. Er blickte auf und erhob sich, als der älteste Vampir mit grau melierten Haaren auf ihn zukam.

„Leslie mein Junge, du lebst", sprach der Ältere erleichtert und umarmte MacLorn.

Der junge Mann warf sich förmlich in die Arme seines Gegenübers. „Onkel Bernard, ich hatte solche Angst!"

Das Care-Team hatte den einzigen Verwandten von MacLorn und die engsten Freunde ausfindig gemacht und sie hergebracht. Was gab es Besseres, um seelische Wunden zu heilen, als liebende Verwandte und verständnisvolle Freunde.

Die Freunde von Leslie scharten sich nun um ihn und seinen Onkel, klopften dem jungen Vampir auf die Schultern und sprachen ihm tröstend zu. MacLorn sass sicher und geborgen neben Onkel Bernard und liess sich auch weiterhin von ihm im Arm halten. Der Leiter des Einsatzkommandos nickte zufrieden, der Gerettete war in guten Händen. Jetzt konnte man sich wieder voll auf die verletzten Auroren und verhafteten Todesser konzentrieren.


	44. Wenn zwei sich streiten

„Einundvierzig, zweiundvierzig, dreiundvierzig, vierundvierzig", murmelte der Mann, stoppte beim Schritte zählen, richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Grundmauer des Turms und erneuerte die Schutzzauber auf dieser Seite. Noch an zwei weiteren Stellen des Gästehauses wollte Jamie die magische Abwehr auffrischen, bevor er Feierabend machte. Es war kein Auftrag gewesen, doch der junge Page hatte sich selbst die Pflicht auferlegt seine Gäste zu schützen.

Versonnen blickte er hinauf zu den Turmfenstern, hinter denen irgendwo die hübsche Lady wohnte.

Das Trappeln in der Ferne drang gar nicht bis zu ihm durch. Erst als das Geräusch lauter wurde und sich als Hufschlag eines Pferdes entpuppte, wandte sich Jamie um. Wer kam da nach Einbruch der Nacht angaloppiert, als wären die Wölfe hinter ihm her?

„Lumos!", sprach der Page und schwenkte seinen Zauberstab. Gleich darauf sprang er zurück, denn wenige Schritte vor ihm stieg das Pferd vor Schreck steil in die Höhe und schlug mit den Vorderbeinen nach dem Licht. Der Reiter im Sattel stiess Verwünschungen aus, während er versuchte sein Reittier unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Endlich landete das Pferd wieder auf allen vier Hufen und tänzelte beiseite.

„Sie Esel! Sind Sie verrückt geworden?!", knurrte der Rittmeister des Dukes in unterdrückter Wut. „Wir hätten uns beide das Genick brechen können!"

Der Page entschuldigte sich und guckte nun genauer hin. Der Reiter hatte in der Mehrzahl gesprochen und richtig, es sass noch jemand hinter ihm auf dem Pferd.

„Es ist nicht so, dass ich einen Mordversuch nicht schon gewohnt wäre. Aber mich mit einem Pferd erschlagen zu wollen, find ich nicht gerade nett", kommentierte Richter Ollerton das Geschehen. „Der Grund meines Besuches ist der Graf von Corfe, den ich schon den ganzen Tag suche. Die Dienstboten im Schloss Arundel sagten mir, Sir Banks sei hier."

Page Jamie half dem Gesetzesmann abzusteigen und bat ihn vor dem Eingang zu warten.

„Ich muss Sie beim Haushofmeister anmelden und fragen, ob Sie das Haus betreten dürfen", meinte Jamie dienstbeflissen und eilte davon.

Grifford seufzte und lehnte sich an einen Baum nah des Turms. „Gewiss ich warte, auf ein paar Minuten mehr kommt es jetzt auch nicht mehr an."

Der Rittmeister machte sich auf den Rückweg, nachdem ihm der Richter versichert hatte, nach dem Besuch allein nach Hause apparieren zu können.

Von seiner mysteriösen Begegnung beim Blumenfeld träumend blickte der junge Richter an dem Baum hoch und sprach mit sich selbst. „Wie heisst du? Dein Name ist gewiss wundervoll."

„Meinen Sie mich?", antwortete eine weibliche Stimme aus dem Geäst. „Darf ich Ihren Namen auch erfahren, wenn ich meinen preisgebe?"

Der Angesprochene zuckte überrascht zusammen. „Miss, Sie sitzen in einem Baum? Warum denn das?"

Neugierig schritt er um den Stamm herum, bis er im Licht des Lumos' einen Blick auf die edle Lady im cremefarbenen Taftkleid erhaschen konnte. „Oh Ihr seid bezaubernd!", entfuhr es ihm. „Ollerton ist mein Name, Grifford Ollerton. Darf ich Euch herunterhelfen?"

„Danke, Ihr seid nett", erwiderte die Dame, „doch ich gedenke, noch eine Weile hier oben zu sitzen. Es ist lauschig zwischen den Blättern im Wind zu schaukeln."

Über diese Antwort etwas irritiert verneigte er sich nur, um dann schweigend in die Baumkrone hinaufzublicken. Eine erwachsene Frau, eine vornehme Dame wollte vergnügt auf den Ästen eines Baumes schaukeln?

Ein lautes Husten riss Ollerton aus seinen Gedanken und liess ihn hinter sich blicken. Dort stand der Page in stolzer Haltung und mit empörtem Blick. „Würden Sie es bitte unterlassen, die Lady zu belästigen! Sie untersteht dem Schutz des herzoglichen Hauses und somit auch unter meinem Schutz!", rügte Jamie in missbilligendem Tonfall den verdutzten Richter.

„Ich belästigte die Dame keineswegs, so etwas würde mir nicht im Traum einfallen", konterte Grifford ungehalten. Jetzt wurde ihm auch noch unterstellt ein Schürzenjäger zu sein, also wirklich!

Die beiden Männer funkelten sich eine Weile an, während Maureen gespannt die Szene unter dem Baum beobachtete. Jetzt räusperte sich Page Jamie und deutete zur Pforte. „Die Herrschaften erwarten Sie. Der kleine Salon, in dem der Graf Sie zu empfangen gedenkt, ist im ersten Stock, zweite Türe rechts."

Der Richter setzte sich aber erst in Bewegung, nachdem sich der Page ebenfalls dem Haus zuwandte.

Oben in der Astgabel lehnte sich Maureen zurück und sah ihnen kopfschüttelnd nach. Es war wohl besser, sie war nicht mehr hier, wenn die Streithähne später zurückkehrten. Mit leisen Flügelschlägen erhob sie sich in die Luft und segelte über die Gärten hinüber zu einem kleinen Teich. Leichtfüssig landete die Frau am Ufer und setzte sich ins weiche Gras. Eine ganze Weile blickte sie auf das stille Gewässer und beobachtete die Fische knapp unter der Oberfläche.

Sie konnte hinterher nicht sagen, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, bis ein leises Plätschern die Stille unterbrach. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm Lady Banks eine Bewegung wahr, dann schwamm, wie von Geisterhand angeschoben, eine Seerose in ihr Blickfeld. Überrascht hob Maureen den Kopf und sah über den Teich auf die andere Seite. An der Uferböschung zwischen dem Schilf stand ein Mann in jadegrünem Anzug und hielt eine zierliche weisse Seerose in seinen Händen. Die junge Frau erhob sich erfreut über die wortlose Geste der Zuneigung und bedeutete dem schwarzhaarigen Gentleman still an jener Stelle zu warten. Eilends umrundete sie den Teich, nahm Valerius die kleine Blume aus der Hand und steckte sie ihm dekorativ in die Brusttasche seines Anzugs.

„Danke, du bist entzückend", raunte Maureen dem Fürsten ins Ohr. Dieser schenkte ihr ein unsicheres Lächeln und sah sie fragend an.

„Ja László, ich möchte mit dir spazieren gehen", half ihm seine Freundin aus der Ratlosigkeit und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm.

„Und reden?", fragte Valerius nach, da sie ihm kurz zuvor noch bedeutet hatte still zu sein.

„Natürlich", bestätigte seine Begleiterin. „Wir haben uns viel zu erzählen."

Im ersten Stock des Gästehauses stand Richter Ollerton an einem der Fenster und blickte hinaus. Sein Gespräch mit dem Grafen war so gut wie beendet und er hatte auch alle nötigen Aktenkopien an Sir Banks überreicht. Eben hatte er noch von dem Zwischenfall vor dem Haus nach seiner Ankunft berichtet und wollte fragen, wer die Lady gewesen war. Da sah er im Licht des aufgehenden Mondes zwei Personen am Haus vorbei zu dem Naturgarten spazieren. „Ach je, zu spät", meinte er leise seufzend.

Worauf Sir William Banks neben ihn trat, um zu sehen, was er meinte.

„Da freut sich wohl der Dritte", kommentierte Grifford und zeigte auf den strahlenden Fürsten, welcher neben Maureen her schritt und offenbar angeregt mit ihr diskutierte.

William Banks nickte und klopfte dem Richter auf die Schulter. „Gönnen Sie es ihm, er hat auch lange genug auf meine Schwester warten müssen. Viele Männer warten nicht mal zwei Monate, geschweige denn zwei Jahre auf ihre Liebste."

Überrascht drehte sich der Richter um. „Zwei Jahre lang hat er auf die Rückkehr Ihrer Schwester gewartet?"

Der Graf schüttelte den Kopf und erwiderte ernst: „Zwanzig Jahre waren es, seitdem er sie zum letzten Mal sah."

Beeindruckt schwieg Ollerton, wandte sich wieder zum Fenster und beobachtete das Paar, welches in der Luft über der Wiese tanzte. „Ich habe ohnehin keine Flügel", tröstete er sich selbst.

Worauf der Graf hinter ihm leise lachte. „Es gibt sicher noch andere Mädchen in Ihrer Welt."

Gewiss, stimmte ihm Grifford in Gedanken zu, er musste sie nur wieder finden.


	45. Das Spiel beginnt

Die Strasse nahe eines Londoner Parks wurde gesäumt von kleinen Mietshäusern im viktorianischen Stil. Es war ein Quartier, dessen Bewohner zwar nicht zu den Schwerreichen gehörten, aber doch genug verdienten, um sich einen gewissen Luxus leisten zu können. Dazu gehörte eine verkehrsarme Privatstrasse, die besonderen Verzierungen der Hausfassaden und auch ein Vorgarten, in dem man sich bei schönem Wetter sonnen und erholen konnte.

Zu dieser späten Stunde war jedoch kaum ein Passant mehr unterwegs. Die wenigen, welche sich nach dem Pub-Besuch auf dem Heimweg befanden, mieden die eine Strassenseite. Jene Seite eben, wo gleich zwei Strassenlaternen vor einem Hauseingang ausgefallen waren. Nicht nur die Dunkelheit, auch der seltsame Dunst, welcher sich vor der Hausfront verteilte, wirkte nicht gerade einladend.

Die Gestalten, die durch die trübe Sicht verdeckt neben dem Treppenaufgang kauerten, harrten schon seit Stunden aus. Kurz nach fünf Uhr abends hatten sie noch an den Erfolg ihres Auftrags geglaubt. Je länger aber die Zeit voranschritt, desto kleiner wurden ihre Chancen. Die Zielperson hatte normalerweise spätestens um neunzehn Uhr Feierabend und ging dann meist erst nach Hause. Gewohnheiten waren schnell erfragt, wenn die Nachbarn so schwatzhaft waren wie hier.

Heute aber schlug die Turmuhr in der Ferne schon zweiundzwanzig Uhr und der Richter war immer noch nicht aufgetaucht. Warum er ausblieb, konnten sich die Menschenräuber im Schatten der Treppe nicht erklären. Für heute jedenfalls mussten sie aufgeben, es war nicht anzunehmen, dass ihr Opfer jetzt noch auftauchte. Die muskulösen Raubeine stapften schwerfällig, weiterhin von Nebel verborgen, von dem Grundstück herunter auf die andere Strassenseite. Sie mussten nicht schnell sein, um sich zu verteidigen. Die angeheuerten Menschenfänger waren jeder so kräftig wie ein Pferd und ihre Zauberstäbe trugen sie keineswegs nur zur Zierde. Endlich beschlossen sie zu disapparieren und mit ihnen verschwand auch der Nebel. Kurz darauf flackerten die beiden Strassenlaternen vor dem belauerten Haus wieder auf und das Licht vertrieb das düstere Aussehen des Grundstücks.

Es war nicht allzu viel Zeit vergangen, da verriet ein Ploppen, dass eine Hexe oder ein Zauberer in dem Strassenabschnitt angekommen war. Der braunhaarige Mann in seinem Umhang blickte sich kurz um, ob wirklich niemand sein plötzliches Auftauchen gesehen hatte. Dann schritt er auf sein bordeauxrotes Häuschen mit den weissen Fensterläden zu und erklomm langsam die Treppenstufen. Grifford Ollerton entfernte die Schutz- und Sperrbanne von der Türe, dann betrat er seine Wohnung.

„Endlich zu Hause, Meister", rief eine feine Stimme im Korridor. „Was darf ich Ihnen zuerst herrichten? Ein Abendessen? Die Hausschuhe? Oder möchte Meister Ollerton vielleicht ein Bad nehmen?"

„Ja, endlich zu Hause, Nanty. Ich freu mich auch", erwiderte Grifford und reichte den Umhang seinem herbeieilenden Hauselfen. „Ich war zum Abendessen eingeladen, deswegen wurde es auch so spät. Jetzt hätte ich am liebsten nur noch ein schönes warmes Bad, bevor ich zu Bett gehe."

Nanty nickte eifrig, stellte die Hausschuhe bereit und flitzte dann hoch in den ersten Stock.

Gewissenhaft legte Richter Ollerton die Schutzbanne wieder über sein Heim und folgte gähnend seinem treuen Hauselfen die Treppe hinauf. Ach, war das ein langer und aufregender Tag gewesen!

Weit im Süden des Landes im Fischerdorf Old Atherington waren die Bewohner mit weniger Glück gesegnet. Wie es Brauch war, wurden in der Zeit vor dem Erntedankfest nicht nur Mais, Weizen und andere Feldfrüchte geerntet. Es fuhren auch die Fischer des Nachts hinaus aufs Meer, um genügend Fische und Krabben auf Lager zu haben. Die Männer nutzten ihre jahrelange Erfahrung, um den Meerestierbestand in ihrem Revier schonend zu befischen. Dieses Jahr waren die Thunfische so selten gesichtet worden, dass man auf ihren Fang ganz verzichtete. Bei den Makrelen und Krabben hingegen schien es ein gutes Jahr zu werden. Die meisten Fischer hatten ihr Boot schon vor Mitternacht voll und drehten ab, um zum Hafen zurückzufahren.

Draussen auf dem Meer blieb es still und auch der Wellengang war nicht sehr hoch. Eigentlich gab es keinen Grund eine Havarie zu erleiden. Gleichwohl kehrte von den Fischern in jener Nacht nicht jeder zurück. Drei Boote waren noch draussen, als der Hafenmeister die Landeplätze nach Ende der Fangzeit kontrollierte.

Die Positionslichter der Vermissten waren verschwunden und kaum eine Stunde später trieben die Trümmer des kleinsten Fischerbootes an den Strand. Das Gefährt war wie mit einer grossen Axt in der Mitte entzweigeschlagen, die Ruderbank mit Blut verschmiert und im zerrissenen Fischernetz hingen ein paar wenige Heringe.

Entsetzt versammelten sich die Dorfbewohner am Strand und entzündeten grosse Feuer. Das Licht der Flammen reichte weit hinaus in die Bucht bei der Mündung des Flusses Arun und liess die Umrisse der beiden vermissten Boote erkennen. Von den Insassen war aber nichts zu sehen, auch lautes Rufen half nicht. Die Fischer blieben verschollen, nur ihre Boote trieben führerlos auf dem dunklen Meer.

Die Ehefrauen der Verschollenen weinten und klagten, von den abergläubischen Dorfbewohnern wagte sich aber keiner hinaus auf die Suche. Wer wusste schon, welches Ungeheuer das Boot ihres ältesten Fischerkollegen zertrümmert und ihn ins tiefe Wasser hinab gezogen hatte. Die Küstenwache müsste mit einer ihrer grossen Fregatten aus Stahl auf die Suche, alles andere war zu gefährlich.

Nicht nur die Küstenwache musste sich derzeit mit Schauermeldungen befassen. Auch die Polizeistationen der Muggel bekamen Telefonanrufe über seltsame Sichtungen im ganzen Land.

Begonnen hatte es eigentlich schon letzte Nacht. Es wurden umherziehende Geister in der Umgebung von Oban, Inverness und Moray im Norden gemeldet. Heute kamen etliche Anrufe von Pub-Besuchern aus dem Gebiet Argyll und eine Meldung über einen vermeintlichen Hausfriedensbruch im alten Castle von Drummond nahe der Stadt Perth. Als in der zweiten Hälfte der Nacht auch noch von einem grösser werdenden Schwarm vermummter Geister berichtet wurde, der schwebend über die Ortschaften Dunfermline und Edinburgh in Richtung Süden zog, da schüttelten die Polizeichefs nur noch die Köpfe.

„Die Leute müssen nur noch mehr Bier trinken, dann sehen sie demnächst noch _Bonnie Prince Charlie_ über das Schlachtfeld von Culloden wandeln", murrte einer der diensthabenden Polizeibeamten nach einem Anruf eines Besoffenen.

„Oder es sind ein paar Scherzbolde unterwegs, welche nicht bis Halloween warten können", entgegnete der Kollege und legte die Meldungen beiseite.

Nicht wenige Hinweise über die Sichtungen der Schattengeister gelangten auch an die Presse. In der magischen, wie auch in der Muggelwelt war am nächsten Tag in den Zeitungen zu lesen, dass in den Nächten unheimliche Schattenwesen vom Norden her übers Land zogen. Beunruhigend wäre auch die steigende Anzahl je südlicher man das Phänomen sichtete. Eine logische Erklärung für das Auftauchen der geisterhaften Erscheinungen gab es in der Zeitung nicht, so brodelte die Gerüchteküche über Sagengestalten der Highlands oder böswillige Aktionen von Sekten und Satanisten munter weiter.

Keines der Gerüchte der Muggel kam der wahren Identität der Schattengeister nahe. Der gesichtete „Schwarm" hatte inzwischen beim Hadrian Wall die Grenze von Schottland nach England überquert und wartete im 1030 Quadratkilometer grossen Northumberland Park die nächste Nacht ab. An der Reiseroute über Leeds und Nottingham weiter nach Süden würde auch das Geplapper der nicht-magischen Gesellschaft nichts ändern. Ein Albtraum von Moody schien wahr zu werden, nur konnte dies im Moment noch keiner ahnen.


	46. Alles was ich möchte

„Alles, was ich möchte? Das willst du mir geben?" Nachdenklich blickte Maureen ihn an. „Was genau stellst du dir unter _Alles_ vor? Du bist nicht der Erste, der mir so vage Versprechungen macht. Ich hatte in all den Reisejahren ein paar Verehrer, die sich um meine Gunst bemühten. Vom armen Bauern in den südamerikanischen Anden über einen vermögenden Kaufmann mit seinen Handelsschiffen bis hin zu Mizra, dem ägyptischen Fürstensohn."

Valerius machte grosse Augen, als er das hörte. „Mizra?"

„Ja Mizra, doch er merkte noch in Ägypten, dass er nicht mein Favorit ist und akzeptierte das", sprach Maureen.

Ihr Gespräch in dieser Nacht würde entscheidende Themen zu ihrer zukünftigen Beziehung beinhalten, merkte der Fürst, was er nur begrüssen konnte. Je schneller sie Gewissheit hatten, desto wohler war beiden. Während ihres langen Spazierganges hatten sie sich immer weiter von dem Gästehaus entfernt und kamen zu den Feldern der Bauern.

„Zuerst wollte ich dir das Schloss und alle damit verbundenen Annehmlichkeiten hier anbieten. Doch ich denke, das willst du gar nicht von mir", überlegte Valerius laut und Maureen nickte.

„Du möchtest etwas von mir, das ich nicht mit Geld kaufe", kam er der Sache näher. „Also wenn ich dich jetzt zum Beispiel zum Essen einladen möchte …"

„… dann reservierst du am besten keinen Tisch im Restaurant", beendete Maureen seinen Satz. Rasch nahm sie einen Weidenkorb, den jemand achtlos vor einer einsamen Scheune hatte stehen lassen, und drückte ihn László in die Hand. Dieser blickte so verdutzt aus der Wäsche, dass sie herzhaft lachen musste. „Du hast bis morgen Abend Zeit, um herauszufinden, was du damit machen sollst. Heute Abend möchte ich dir von einem der schönsten Erlebnisse erzählen, das ich auf meinen Reisen hatte."

„Moment, nicht so schnell", wehrte sich Valerius. „Da du mir offensichtlich eine Aufgabe gestellt hast, möchte ich dich auch um etwas bitten."

Seine Freundin erklärte sich sofort damit einverstanden, er möge seine Bitte äussern.

„Seide, Baumwollfutter und drei Ellen Zwirn sollen dich genauso verwirren", sprach Valerius und hob feixend den Weidenkorb. „Es soll sein sehr bequem und mir gut zu Leibe stehen."

Seine Begleiterin musste alles noch mal leise für sich wiederholen, um sich das Rätsel besser zu merken. „Bis wann muss ich es erraten und erledigt haben?"

„Du kannst erst morgen damit anfangen, denn dafür muss ich anwesend sein", meinte der Fürst. „Aber bitte erzähle nun von deinen Reisen."

„Grönland mit den bizarren Eisbergen war schon toll, doch was der absolute Höhepunkt war, erlebte ich in Südamerika", begann Maureen. „Von allein wäre ich nicht zu den entlegenen Tälern gekommen. Es waren die einheimischen Bauern, welche über die starken Aufwinde an den Flanken des Andengebirges erzählten. Es hat etwas mit der Sonneneinstrahlung des Tages zu tun, die die Berghänge erwärmt. Die grossen Vögel in jenem Erdteil hatten wir schon in den Bäumen sitzen sehen. Doch sie zu begleiten, wenn sie zur Nahrungssuche nach Sonnenuntergang aufbrechen, auf diese Idee brachten uns ein paar nette Einheimische, die uns auch bei sich wohnen liessen."

Valerius hörte gespannt zu, in den Anden war er noch nie gewesen.

„Der Kondor hat eine Flügelspannweite bis zu drei Meter und lässt mit einer Flughöhe von 7000 Metern über dem Meer jeden anderen Vogel unter sich zurück.

Es ist einfach atemberaubend mit so einem Andenkondor über die Täler und Gebirgshöhen zu segeln und mit ihm gemeinsam seine Flugmanöver auszuführen."

Bei dieser Schilderung strahlte Maureen mit solcher Begeisterung und Freude ihren Begleiter an, dass dieser sich versucht fühlte, die jüngere Frau zu küssen. Diese aber wandte ihren Kopf ab und legte László sogar abwehrend eine Hand auf den Mund.

„Nein, mein Guter", sagte sie entschieden. „Solch süsse Freuden müssen wir uns verdienen, dann schmecken sie doppelt so gut."

Der abgewiesene Fürst murmelte eine Entschuldigung für sein aufdringliches Benehmen und bat Maureen in ihrem Bericht weiterzufahren. Ihre Erzählung eben habe Erinnerung an seine Reise zum grossen Great Barrier Riff vor der Küste Australiens geweckt. Damals war er mit den Delfinschwärmen im Meer geschwommen. Mit Hilfe seiner Flügel war er etwa genauso schnell wie die flinken Meeressäuger und das Gleiten über den bunten Korallen war ein einmaliges Erlebnis gewesen.

Lady Maureen Banks aber wollte von Valerius wissen, wo denn sein Bruder sei. Bisher habe sie noch kaum Zeit gehabt, um mit den Leuten in Arundel zu sprechen und solche Fragen wollte sie dem Fürsten persönlich stellen. Kaum hatte sie das Thema angeschnitten, verschwand das Lächeln schlagartig aus Valerius' Gesicht und er wandte sich mit traurigem Blick ab. Nach einigen Augenblicken Stille fragte Maureen leise: „László, was ist passiert?"

Der Fürst ging einige Schritte neben ihr her und schluckte, um das enge Gefühl im Hals loszuwerden. „Amarillo Leostat ist tot, seine Seele ruhe in Frieden."

Valerius wollte noch etwas sagen, doch die Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken. „Ich dachte, ich hätte es einigermassen verarbeitet, doch darüber reden tut noch immer sehr weh", flüsterte er dann mit rauer Stimme.

Betroffen drehte sich die Freundin zu dem Fürsten und nahm ihn in die Arme. „Bitte erzähl, teile deinen Kummer mit mir", forderte Maureen ihn sanft auf. Unter Tränen erzählte László ihr die ganze Geschichte über die grausamen Wilderer und auch wie sein Bruder schlussendlich den Tod gefunden hatte.

Es graute schon bald der Morgen, als das Pärchen sich trennte, um ins Gästehaus und ins Schloss zurückzukehren. Ihre Verabredung für den nächsten Abend und die zu lösenden Aufgaben hatte keiner von beiden vergessen.


	47. Ich habe heute frei!

Frohgemut und voller Tatendrang stand der fünfunddreissigjährige Richter in der Garderobe seines Hauses und rückte sich sein Jackett zurecht. Heute beim Frühstück hatte er sich einen Plan für den heutigen Tag zurechtgelegt. Es würde klappen, selbst das Wetter spielte mit und die Sonne schickte ihre wärmenden Strahlen, um die Kühle der Nacht zu vertreiben.

Beschwingt verliess Ollerton seine Wohnung, schritt die Treppe zur Strasse hinunter und stoppte fast erschrocken vor zwei Männern, die im Weg standen.

„Guten Morgen Mister Ollerton", begrüsste ihn der ältere Auror. „Wir haben auf Sie gewartet."

„Das wäre nicht nötig gewesen Mister Moody, ich geh heute nicht arbeiten", entgegnete der Richter.

Jetzt trat Merllano vor und erklärte: „Ich habe den Auftrag erhalten, Sie als Leibwächter zu begleiten, und da bei Lernaufträgen dieser Art auch ein Ausbilder als Beobachter dabei sein muss, kommt Mister Moody auch mit."

„Aber wieso ausgerechnet heute?! Ich habe frei! Es ist mein freier Tag, steht doch sicher auch im Dienstplan", ereiferte sich Grifford.

„Sie wurden gestern Morgen angegriffen und mit dem Tod bedroht", erinnerte ihn Moody. „Wenn Sie gestern Nacht nicht selbst die Strassenlaternen vor Ihrem Haus magisch manipuliert haben, dann sollten Sie doppelt vorsichtig sein."

„Strassenlaternen? Vor meinem Haus? Nein, warum sollte ich daran herumspielen?", fragte Ollerton verwirrt. „Die haben doch gestern alle normal gebrannt, als ich heimkam."

„Manche Dinge kommen auch dem Ministerium zu Ohren, sowie die Meldung von einem technischen Defekt, der sich bei Überprüfung durch Muggel als Fehlanzeige herausstellte", brummt Moody. „Selbst wenn die Ursache harmlos gewesen sein sollte, der Angriff gestern war es nicht. Eine Schutzmassnahme ist hier schon angezeigt. Merllano wird Sie auch unter einem Tarnumhang begleiten, wenn Sie wünschen, dass man ihn nicht an Ihrer Seite sieht. Was mich betrifft, ich beherrsche den Unsichtbarkeitszauber so gut wie perfekt und werde unbemerkt an eurer Seite bleiben."

„Eure Unsichtbarkeit ist ja schön und gut. Es geht mir nicht nur darum, dass man euch beide nicht sieht!" Richter Ollerton raufte sich die Haare. „Ihr seht, wohin ich gehe und was ich tue, das ist noch viel schlimmer!", rutschte es ihm heraus und hätte sich im nächsten Moment Ohrfeigen können. Alastor Moody blickte ihn von oben bis unten interessiert an. „So, so, was für schlimme Dinge haben Sie denn heute vor, die wir nicht sehen dürfen?"

„Nichts!", versuchte Grifford den Schaden zu beheben, was ihm nur einen weiteren neugierigen Blick, diesmal von Merllano, einbrachte. „Keine schlimmen Dinge, nur privates, das ich gerne im Privaten halten will. Lasst mich einfach gehen. Ich tue nichts Illegales, ganz sicher!", beteuerte er nun verzweifelt.

„Gut, wir lassen Sie gerne gehen, da haben wir nichts dagegen", lenkte Mad-Eye scheinbar ein und Ollerton seufzte erleichtert auf.

„Wir sind auch ausgebildet, Sie privat zu begleiten, wenn Sie einen freien Tag haben", fügte der Auror dann hinzu.

„Nein", stöhnte Grifford verzweifelt auf und liess sich auf eine Treppenstufe fallen. „So kann ich nicht apparieren."

Merllano blickte verwundert zu seinem Lernbegleiter und fragte diesen: „Was hat er denn? Apparieren zu dritt ist gewiss nicht so schwer."

Alastor bedeutete dem jungen Mann etwas beiseite, ausser Hörweite zu gehen und zu warten. Dann setzte er sich zu dem frustrierten Richter auf die Treppe und fragte: „Also wo ist das Problem nun wirklich? Wenn Sie nichts Verbotenes vorhaben, können Sie es mir doch sagen."

„Das fällt dann aber unter Schweigepflicht?", versicherte sich Ollerton und Moody nickte.

„Also gut", begann Grifford und erzählte dem Auror, dass er eine nette Bekanntschaft gemacht habe und nun wollte er versuchen die Dame wiederzutreffen. „Ich weiss ungefähr, wo sie sein könnte. Aber ob sie heute auch dort ist, da bin ich nicht sicher. Eure Begleitung würde mich sehr stören. Ein mögliches Rendezvous plant man nicht mit zwei Leibwächtern im Schlepp, welche meine Hemmungen nur noch vergrössern."

Nach diesem Geständnis musste Alastor ein wenig grinsen. „Es ist schön, dass offenbar Frühlingsgefühle ihr Herz bewohnen", brachte er es auf den Punkt. Sein Gegenüber wollte zuerst widersprechen, doch die Röte, die ihm ins Gesicht schoss, verriet ihn. „Vielleicht ein wenig schon, doch ich möchte allein herausfinden, ob mehr daraus wird, als nur eine flüchtige Bekanntschaft."

Merllano sah die beiden Männer näher zusammenrücken und geheimnisvoll tuscheln. Er versuchte, sich unauffällig anzuschleichen, doch einen routinierten Moody konnte man nicht täuschen.

„Sie wollen dabei keine neugierigen Beobachter, das verstehe ich sehr gut", sagte der Auror laut und stand auf. „Für Merllano kann ich auch eine andere Aufgabe finden. Aber auch wenn Sie alleine gehen wollen, bitte vergessen Sie nicht, dass man Sie jederzeit wieder überfallen könnte. Ist es die Sache Wert, Ihr Leben zu riskieren?"

Richter Ollerton sah unschlüssig zu den beiden Männern hoch, die nun beide vor ihm standen. „Na ja, wenn es klappt irgendwie schon … ich weiss nicht so genau."

„Das klingt nicht sehr überzeugt, und wenn es schief geht, sind Sie tot", meinte Moody. „Könnten Sie sich damit abfinden, dass ich Sie begleite, aus der Ferne im Auge behalte und über alles Private schweige?"

Grifford sah Alastor ernst an, überlegte sich das Angebot und nickte schliesslich. „Ja, ich denke das wäre ok."

„Gut! Ich bin froh über Ihren Entscheid, denn ich mag Sie als Berufskollegen und möchte Sie ungern irgendwo tot auffinden." Der Auror wandte sich zu seinem jungen Begleiter, der etwas enttäuscht guckte. „Merllano, man kann auch bei anderen Aufgaben etwas lernen. Begib dich doch bitte zu Tonks und richte ihr aus, dass sie dich ins St. Mungos mitnehmen soll. Dort wollte sie Williamson von seinem Wachdienst ablösen. Mit Dawlish kannst du nicht mit, der ist schon auf dem Weg in den Norden, um die mysteriösen Berichte über schwarze Nebel, vermummte Gestalten und weitere Sichtungen zu überprüfen. Es scheint ja nicht nur hier, vor dem Haus des Richters, Dunkelheit geherrscht zu haben."

„Jetzt wo Sie Mysteriöses ansprechen", mischte sich Ollerton ein. „Gestern Nacht, als ich ausser Plan sehr spät nach Hause kam, da war die Treppe hier, das Geländer und auch das Gras direkt vor der Treppe feucht. Die Umgebung aber nicht. Es hatte nicht geregnet und ich habe auch keine Gartensprinkleranlage, die an der Nässe schuld sein könnte. Woher die Feuchtigkeit kam, die ich nur vor meinem Haus festgestellt habe, dass weiss ich nicht."

„Nebel ist feucht, doch es erklärt auch nicht das begrenzte Auftreten", warf Merllano ein.

Moody und Ollerton sahen sich an. „Nebel und Dunkelheit, das gefällt mir nicht", murmelte Alastor, wartete, bis kein Muggel mehr in der der Nähe war, und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Grifford sah bange zu, wie der Auror die Treppe und die unmittelbare Umgebung mit verschiedenen Zaubern überprüfte.

„Spuren von Magie an den Strassenlampe, wie ich schon vermutet habe. Weitere Spuren um die Treppe zu Ihrem Haus und nicht nur magische", sagte Moody nur wenig später. „Sehen Sie hier!"

In der vom Nebel feuchten Erde hatten sich Fussspuren eingegraben, die auch jetzt noch zu sehen waren, wenn man danach suchte. „Die Abdrücke haben etwa Schuhgrösse sechsundvierzig. Wer immer hier gestern Abend gewartet hatte, der war nicht gerade klein."

Ollerton lief es eiskalt über den Rücken, als er auch noch die Spuren einer zweiten Person entdeckte. „Verdammt, ich war gestern Nacht völlig allein auf der Strasse, als ich heimkam."

„Kann es sein, dass die schwarzen Nebel aus dem Norden schon bis hier her gekommen sind?", fragte Merllano, der sich jetzt auch nach nahenden Gefahren umsah. Es war allen drei nicht mehr geheuer, selbst wenn Moody meinte, die letzte Sichtung sei oben in Edinburgh gewesen.

Merllano kehrte mit seinem Auftrag ins Ministerium zurück und versprach, die neuen Spurenfunde der Zentrale zu melden.

„Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus", murmelte Mad Eye und ernte einen fragenden Blick von Ollerton. „Das Motto der Zauberschule Hogwarts lautete so und heisst in etwa so viel wie: Wecke nie einen schlafenden Drachen. Ich habe ein verdammt ungutes Gefühl bei dem was alles passiert."

„Was passiert denn genau?", wagte Grifford zu fragen.

„Ich weiss es nicht", entgegnet Moody, „ich weiss nur, dass es nicht nur Hirngespinste sind, welche im Norden gemeldet wurden. Etwas passiert da draussen, von dem ich lieber nie erfahren hätte."


	48. Muggelpolizei und Löcher in der Magie

In der Ortschaft Drummond, dort war die Anzeige wegen Hausfriedensbruch eingegangen, hatten die Ermittlungen begonnen. Da aber ein Auror nicht einfach in eine Polizeistation spazieren und fragen konnte, was sie schon herausgefunden hatten, musste die Sache anders angegangen werden. Nicht umsonst war Diplomatie und Muggelkunde ein wichtiges Thema in der Ausbildung zum Auroren. Dawlish hatte genug Erfahrung, um nicht als Zivil-Muggel aufzutreten. Er hatte sich stattdessen die Identität eines Fahnders des Scotland Yard zugelegt und sich auf diese Weise unauffällig Zutritt zu den internen Räumen der Polizeizentrale verschafft. Die Provinzler des Polizeidienstes hiessen den vermeintlichen Kollegen willkommen und gewährten ihm ohne Misstrauen Einblick in ihre Arbeit.

Eben betraten ein Polizeibeamter und der getarnte Auror das helle Sitzungszimmer, in welchem die Vernehmung stattfinden sollte. Der bescheiden wirkende Augenzeuge sass bereits an dem ovalen Tisch und grüsste die Eintretenden etwas gehemmt. Es war wohl das erste Mal, dass er bei der Polizei zu einer Aussage vorgeladen war, und er scharrte unruhig mit den Füssen über den weichen Teppich.

„Guten Tag Mister Benedikt, vielen Dank, dass Sie sich die Zeit genommen haben, um uns bei der Klärung eines möglichen Deliktes zu helfen", leitete der Ermittlungsbeamte das Gespräch ein. „Mein Begleiter kommt vom Scotland Yard und wird der Vernehmung beiwohnen."

Der Blick des Mannes zuckte zu Dawlish. Man brauchte nicht einmal Legilimentik anzuwenden, um seine Gedanken zu kennen. Scotland Yard?! Ist es so etwas Ernstes, dass sich sogar diese Einheit dafür interessierte?

„Bitte lassen Sie sich durch mich nicht stören. Meine Anwesenheit ist reine Routine, damit wir Sie später nicht noch mal befragen müssen, falls es sich wirklich um eine Straftat handelt. So müssen Sie nur einmal erzählen", erklärte Dawlish souverän die Sachlage. „Ich werde mich hier in die Ecke setzen und weitgehend nur zuhören. Wenn etwas unklar ist, werde ich mich melden. Ist das in Ordnung für Sie?"

Mister Benedikt nickte und wandte sich erleichtert dem Polizisten zu. Er müsste sich also nur auf ihn konzentrieren.

Dieser hatte die Akte aufgeschlagen und vor sich auf dem Tisch lag das Protokoll bereit.

Nach Aufnahme der Personalien und der Nennung seiner Anstellung als Stadtgärtner musste der Befragte geloben, bei seiner Aussage immer die Wahrheit zu sagen und nichts zu verschweigen.

Endlich konnte mit den wichtigen Fragen begonnen werden. Wo er die ungewöhnlichen Dinge gesichtet habe, da gab der Gärtner den Coronation Park an. Die Bäume dort hätten sich bewegt, ohne dass der Wind die Äste schüttelte. Mister Benedikt hatte an einem Bowling Abend im Muthill Club teilgenommen und war nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit auf dem Weg nach Hause. Da bemerkte er im Park neben den Baumstämmen verhüllte Gestalten. Es wirkte im trüben Licht der Strassenlaternen, als hätte jemand Skulpturen in den Park gestellt und mit Leintüchern verhüllt. „Was mich aber wirklich beunruhigte, war das Davonschweben."

Der Polizist hatte bisher alles schweigend notiert. Jetzt blickte er auf und meinte: „Könnten Sie genauer beschreiben, was geschehen ist? War noch ein anderer Passant in der Nähe, der diese Aussage bestätigen kann?"

Der Gärtner schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich war allein und die Wesen oder was immer es war, schwebten an den Bäumen hoch, um dann abrupt waagrecht davonzugleiten. In Richtung Schloss Drummond nehme ich an, da ich nur noch schleierhafte Flecken sah. Einmal waren sie da und dann wieder weg."

„Verstehe ich Sie richtig? Flecken, die wirkten wie Stoffschleier und diese glitten zeitweise auftauchend waagerecht ungefähr in Richtung Schloss?", fragte der Beamte nur mühsam sein Unglauben unterdrückend. „Zu dem Schloss, bei welchem Sie später den Hausfriedensbruch feststellten?"

Sein Gegenüber nickte eifrig. „Genau, ich muss noch hinzufügen, dass nicht alle der Fleckenschleier schwarz waren. Manche waren auch braun oder hellgrau und wirkten …"

Hier unterbrach ihn der Ermittler. „Mister Benedikt, da Sie uns gelobten, stets die Wahrheit zu sagen, muss ich Sie jetzt darum bitten, einer Blutentnahme zuzustimmen. Es müssen gewisse Faktoren, die Einfluss auf Ihre Aussage nehmen können, ausgeschlossen werden, bevor ich in der Befragung fortfahren kann."

Der Mann sah erschrocken von einem zum anderen. „Bitte was? Was hab ich getan?"

Jetzt erhob sich Dawlish und bot an, dem Zeugen die Notwendigkeit einer Blutanalyse zu erklären. Der Polizist nickte und verschwand, um medizinisches Personal zu organisieren.

Der Auror setzte sich gegenüber und bat den verunsicherten Mann, ihm die Hände zu reichen, was der Zeuge nach kurzem Zögern auch tat. Es gäbe keinen Grund zur Aufregung, erklärte der Zauberer, er habe nichts falsch gemacht. „Eine Blutentnahme wird Sie nicht belasten, sie gibt uns und auch Ihnen selbst die Sicherheit, dass alles in Ordnung ist."

Währendem Dawlish dem Zeugen aufmunternd zusprach, liess er unmerklich beruhigende Magieschwingungen zu seinem Zuhörer fliessen. Auch blickte er vorsichtig in die Erinnerungen des Mannes. Leider bekam er keine neuen Erkenntnisse, nur eine Ahnung, dass hier bestimmte Strukturen der magischen Ordnung aus dem Gleichgewicht geraten waren, sollten sich kein Alkoholismus oder andere geistesverwirrende Krankheiten bei dem Test ergeben.

Der Beamte kam mit einem Muggelarzt zurück, der sich kurz mit dem Gärtner unterhielt, bevor ihm dieser die Einwilligung gab. Da nach der Entnahme alle auf die Resultate der Schnellanalyse warten mussten, spendierten ihnen die Vorgesetzten der Polizeistation zur Stärkung Kaffee und Kuchen nach Wahl. Bei der gemütlichen Runde im Sitzungszimmer überlegte sich Dawlish, ob sein komisches Gefühl beim Horchen in die magischen Sphären mit diesen mysteriösen Sichtungen zu tun haben könnte. Es war nicht einfach, den natürlichen Fluss der Magie in seiner Umgebung zu erfühlen.

Ein ganz ähnliches Thema beschäftigte auch Rufus Scrimgeour. Nur war er nicht am Analysieren eines Falles, nein, er gab Unterricht in seinem Garten. Das Fehlen von Tonks und die Beurlaubung vom Dienst verursachten nach einiger Zeit Langeweile. So hatte der Berufsausbilder Scrimgeour einfach ein paar Neulinge im Aurorenjob zu sich nach Hause eingeladen und sass nun mit diesen Lehranfängern im Garten. „Magie ist nicht einfach wie ein Eimer Wasser, der in den Magier hineingegossen wird. Die Magie ist eigentlich überall vorhanden, wie ein dünnes Gewebe spannt sie sich über den ganzen Planeten. Dass was wir tun, ist nur ihre vorhandene Kraft nutzen. Der eine hat mehr Talent um Grosses damit anzufangen, der andere weniger. Es gibt auch solche, die nicht auf die spezielle Struktur der magischen Macht zugreifen können, das wären dann die Muggel."

„Was passiert denn, wenn wir auf die Kraft zugreifen, wir Magier?", erkundigte sich einer der Anfänger und blätterte in seinem Buch. „Wird die Menge dann weniger?"

Scrimgeour, der es sich in einer Hängematte zwischen den Bäumen bequem gemacht hatte, antwortete: „Nein, das Volumen der Magie wird nie weniger, es verteilt sich nur für gewisse Zeit, in der die Magie gebraucht wird. Ist sie wieder frei, fliesst sie zurück in die Sphäre. Magie kann man eigentlich nicht vernichten, sondern höchstens Teile davon an Menschen oder Gegenstände binden."

Die Fragestunde ging noch eine Weile weiter und befasste sich auch mit dem Thema der Löcher, die in der magischen Sphärenstruktur entstehen konnten.

„So wie es in der letzten Zeit passiert ist, meinen Sie?", fragte eine junge Schülerin. „Ich habe im Ministerium einen weisen, alten Mann darüber sprechen hören. MacLaird hat die Abteilungsleiter vor einer übermässigen Verdichtung der magischen Kräfte gewarnt, die sich an zwei Orten in Britannien polarisiert hätten. Dazwischen entstehe ein Machtvakuum, das einem schwarzen Loch gleichkäme."

Scrimgeour runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Ich war in letzter Zeit nicht im Ministerium, daher kenn ich auch die aktuellen Meldungen nicht. Meinst du etwa Lorcan MacLaird, der alte Minister und forensischer Wunderknabe? Er wäre kundig genug, um die Sphärenkräfte und ihre Abweichungen deuten zu können."

Ein Klingeln an der Haustüre unterbrach das interessante Gespräch der Gruppe. Da es mehr Mühe machte, aus der Hängematte zu klettern, als von der Wiese aufzustehen, eilte einer der Lernenden an die Türe. Wenig später kam er mit einem Mann in grüner Uniform des St. Mungos zurück. „Der Herr sagte, er wolle zu Ihnen."

„Guten Tag Mister Scrimgeour, wie geht es Ihnen?", erkundigte sich Heiler Graves und bedachte die Schüler mit interessiertem Blick.

„Mir geht es gut. Ich unterhalte nur ein paar neue Aurorenanwärter", erwiderte Rufus scheinheilig.

Der Heiler hob eines der Bücher und auch ein Notizheft vom Boden auf. „Wenn ich mich nicht irre, ist dies hier ein Schulbuch und die Eintragungen im Heft lassen auf eine Unterrichtsstunde schliessen."

Auf diese schlichte Feststellung hin gab Rufs seine Ausflüchte auf und gestand, eine Unterrichtsstunde abgehalten zu haben.

„Sie scheinen sich dabei wohlzufühlen", meinte Graves nun. „Dann wollen wir mal sehen, wie Ihr körperlicher Zustand ist. Sie dürfen sich hinauf in Ihr Schlafzimmer begeben und oben schon mal frei machen. Ausser Sie bevorzugen praktischen Unterricht der neurologischen Untersuchung von Hirnnerven und des Rückenmarkkanals hier im Freien."

„Nein, schon gut. Der Unterricht ist hiermit beendet, Jungs", wandte er sich an seine Klasse. „Medizinische Forschung ist nicht mein Fachgebiet. Das überlasse ich den ausgebildeten Heilern."

Die Aurorenanfänger hatten schon bei den ersten mahnenden Worten des Heilers ihre Sachen zusammengepackt und wünschten Scrimgeour gute Besserung, bevor sie disapparierten. Neurologische Untersuchungen waren nicht alle angenehm, wie Rufus wusste und da hatte er besser keine Besucher im Haus.


	49. Jagd nach Herzen

Stundenlanges Stehen am Rande eines Maisfeldes war nicht gerade sein Hobby. Zumal er nur wenige Schritte hin und her gehen konnte und die Deckung hinter den Maispflanzen nicht verlassen durfte.

Moody hatte zwar in dem Feld am leicht ansteigenden Hang guten Ausblick auf die Wiesen um das Blumenfeld, doch er war nicht so nahe an seinem Schutzbefohlenen, wie er es gerne gehabt hätte.

In seiner Tarnung als Vogelscheuche war Alastor unauffällig dem Richter über die Felder gefolgt. Auch als dieser unablässig um das Blumenfeld spaziert war und den Bachlauf daneben von allen Seiten inspiziert hatte, war die Strohmann-Vogelscheuche immer in Sichtweite gewesen.

Ollerton hatte sich zwar zu Beginn ihres Freizeitausfluges immer wieder mal nach seinem Begleiter umgesehen, doch herausgefunden, wo sich dieser versteckte, hatte er nicht.

Daher war der junge Richter immer lockerer geworden und hatte sich unbefangen mit den Blumen unterhalten. So sah es zumindest von Weitem aus. Die Person, die in dem Blumenbeet arbeitete, war nur zu sehen, wenn sie sich aufrichtete, um den Besucher am Zaun anzugucken. Er hatte also seine interessante Bekanntschaft wiedergefunden.

Grifford war fürwahr glücklich, dass sich „die Leprechan" an seinem Auftauchen nicht störte. Nach anfänglichen leichten Hemmungen entwickelte sich ein interessantes Gespräch. Bei diesem erfuhr Ollerton, dass die junge Frau Blumen mit kräftigen Farben züchtete und diese wurden für die Herstellung von magischen Tinten gebraucht. Einige der Grassorten am Bachlauf wurden von ihr zu Brei zerstampft und daraus presste sie die Pergamente für edles Briefpapier, welches in den Läden teuer verkauft wurde.

„Wollen wir das förmliche Sie nicht weglassen und du setzt dich an den Bach", schlug die Gärtnerin nach einer Weile vor. „Wenn du ständig durch die Gegend rennst und jetzt hier herumstehst, tun dir sicher bald die Füsse weh."

Der Richter nahm den Vorschlag dankend an, setzte sich neben den Bach und zog sich auch die Schuhe aus.

„Nenn mich einfach Grifford, wenn wir beim Du bleiben."

Seine Gesprächspartnerin war in den Bach gesprungen, um auf dessen Grund etwas zu suchen. Jetzt aber trat sie neben Ollerton und schüttelte ihm die Hand. „Dann bin ich die Fiona."

Nach einem Seitenblick auf seine hohen Stiefel, die im Gras standen, strich sie mit der Hand kurz über Griffords Füsse und Waden. „Ist es so nicht viel angenehmer, als mit den warmen, schweren Schuhen?"

„Ja gewiss", gab ihr der Mann recht und streckte die Beine. „Hier ist es so entspannend schön. Schade, dass ich nicht schon früher hier her gefunden habe."

„Dann leg dich doch hin und entspann dich", empfahl Fiona, der nicht entgangen war, wie Grifford sie anblickte, als sie seine Beine berührte. „Ich werde noch etwas weiter an den Pergamenten arbeiten." Kurz legte sie ihre Hand auf seine und schmunzelte, als er wieder leicht zusammenzuckte. „In der Zeit kannst du mir etwas über dich erzählen. Über deinen Beruf oder was du sonst in deiner Freizeit machst."

Grifford nickte und legte sich wie vorgeschlagen ins Gras neben dem Bach. Ach war das toll! Viel besser als gestern.

Während Fiona die benötigten Ähren vom Bachufer erntete und mit dem Wasser den Brei vorbereitete, begann der junge Richter von sich zu berichten. Über seinen Schreibtischjob als Jurist, bei dem man eher weniger aus dem Büro kam. Aber auch über sein Heim, wo er einen Garten vor dem Haus hatte. „Na ja, es ist das meiste davon Wiese, die man schnell gemäht hat. Ich habe nicht viele Blumen gepflanzt, nur gerade vor dem Haus ein bisschen und vor dem Wohnzimmerfenster hängt eine Blumenkiste. Ich bin eben nicht ganz so botanisch verlangt wie du", sagte er am Ende fast entschuldigend.

Ein helles Lachen war die Antwort und Fiona meinte, es habe jeder andere Qualitäten, welche die Person speziell machten.

„Ich mag die Leute am liebsten natürlich, so wie sie eben sind. Du brauchst dich nicht anzupassen, dann stimmt alles bei dir."

Während die beiden jungen Leute über innere und äussere Werte diskutierten, wechselte Moody in seinem Maisfeld wieder seinen Platz. Blieb er zu lange an einem Fleck stehen, bekam er Muskelkrämpfe. Nach ein paar vorsichtigen Bewegungsübungen erneuerte er die Apparierblockade für eine weitere Stunde. Damit war gewährleistet, dass keine Todesser oder andere Strauchdiebe zu dem Blumenfeld apparieren konnten, denn allein hätte er gegen eine Gruppe nur wenig Chancen.

Bis jetzt war alles schön ruhig geblieben. Wahrscheinlich hatte auch gar niemand mitbekommen, wohin der Richter gegangen war.

Moody beobachtete weiter, wie sich Ollerton zufrieden und angeregt mit seiner neuen Bekanntschaft unterhielt. Der Richter lag immer noch ganz entspannt in der Sonne und genoss es sichtlich. Man konnte fast neidisch werden. Doch er, Mad-Eye, war zum Arbeiten hier und die Privatangelegenheiten gingen ihn nichts an. Gewissenhaft liess er seinen Blick über das angrenzende Terrain schweifen. Still, ohne Windhauch lagen die Felder und Wiesen da. Fast ohne Wind korrigierte er sich. Seltsam, dass sich nur bei einer Wiese die Grashalmen bewegten. Misstrauisch beobachtete der Auror die Windrichtung und griff schon mal zu seinem Zauberstab. Dieser seltsame Wind blies in drei Bahnen, die alle in Richtung Blumenfeld führten.

Die unregelmässig und zögerlich auftretenden Bewegungen des hohen Grases alarmierten den erfahrenen Auror. Wäre hier die Savanne und nicht Schottland, würde er sagen, Raubkatzen schleichen sich an. Es waren keine Leoparden, doch irgendetwas näherte sich vorsichtig dem arglosen Richter. Der Scanzauber reichte gerade weit genug, um zu bestätigen, dass sich mindestens drei Menschen so geschickt wie Schlangen durch die hohe Wiese an den jungen Grifford heranschlichen.

Seine zeitfixierte Apparierblockade verfluchend, hetzte der Auror zu Fuss los. Diese hinterlistigen Mistkerle hatten ihn ausgetrickst.

Ein schriller Pfiff zerriss die Stille und liess Ollerton erschrocken hochfahren. Aus der Ferne rannte Moody über die Felder auf ihn zu. Noch im Aufspringen bemerkte er einen Schatten, der aus dem hohen Gras schnellte und über den Bach hechtete. Ein dumpfer Aufschlag und der Richter lag wieder am Boden.

Wütende Flüche von dem herbeieilenden Auror und ein wildes Platschen im Bach verrieten, dass nicht nur er allein am Kämpfen war. Mühsam hielt er sich den Kerl vom Leib, der ihm den Zauberstab entreissen wollte. Leider kniete sich der Angreifer auf seinen Brustkorb und Ollerton wälzte sich rasch zur Seite. Eine Sekunde lagen die beiden Gegner nebeneinander und starrten sich an. Dann entriss der Richter seine Arme den starken Fäusten des bärtigen Meuchelmörders und sprang auf. Es war noch ein Killer in der Nähe, der es aber mit Fiona zu tun bekam. Die junge Frau hatte ihren Zauberstab ziehen können und bearbeitete den Mann im Bach mit ungesagten Sprüchen.

Ollerton sah dies nur aus den Augenwinkeln, während er den Flüchen des Angreifers auswich. Seine Verteidigung war zuerst sehr effektiv und zwang den Gegner ein Stück zurückzuweichen. Froh eine Verschnaufpause zu haben, wischte sich Ollerton mit einer Hand über die Stirn.

Moody war nahe genug, um den miesen Kerl nun auch mit Flüchen zu beschiessen. Der Auror sah hinter dem Richter eine weitere Gestalt über den Bach springen und im nächsten Moment fühlte Grifford, wie er durch die Luft flog. Die Landung war hart und die Tritte, die seinen Unterleib und Beine trafen, ebenfalls. Gepeinigt krümmt er sich zusammen, seinen Zauberstab hatte er bei der Attacke verloren. Undeutlich hörte er das Kampfgeschrei von Moody und auch ein unnatürliches Rauschen des Wassers im Bach. Dann wurden ihm die Hände über den Kopf gerissen, gefesselt und wahrscheinlich an einen Pfahl des Gartenzauns festgebunden, denn Grifford konnte seine Arme nicht mehr bewegen. Immer noch mit Schmerzen aber auch wütend trat er mit den Beinen nach allem, was ihm zu nahe kam. Ein Grunzen und ein Fluch deuteten auf einen Treffer hin, nur half das wenig. Der Richter kämpfte weiter und erzielte noch weitere Treffer, bis der bärenstarke Kerl ein Bein von Ollerton erwischte und ihn mit einem gewaltigen Ruck längsseits des Zaunes zog. Offensichtlich wollte er den Richter auch mit den Füssen an den Zaun fesseln, doch so genau bekam Ollerton das nicht mehr mit. Rasende Schmerzen jagten durch seinen Körper und trieben ihm Tränen in die Augen. Seine Hüfte war von dem ersten Aufprall noch zerschlagen und jetzt fühlte sich sein linkes Bein an, als hätte es ihm der Schweinehund ausgerissen. Halb wahnsinnig vor Qualen, seine linke Seite wie gelähmt, musste er sich widerstandslos ergeben.

Moody hatte einige Mühe den schlangengleichen Killer, mit dem er kämpfte, zu erwischen. Wohl hörte er den Schrei des gepeinigten Richters, doch erst nachdem er seinen Gegner mit einem dreifachen Schockfluch niedergestreckt hatte, konnte er sich dem Kampfplatz am Bach zuwenden. Die junge Frau schien keine Hilfe zu benötigen, ihr Gegner war noch immer in der Wasserwalze gefangen, die sie heraufbeschworen hatte, und würde wohl ertrinken. Aber um Richter Ollerton stand es schlecht. Sich hilflos windend lag er beim Zaun und ein riesiger Kerl mit einem Nacken gleich einem Stier kniete mit erhobenem Messer über ihm. Fast zugleich hoben die Frau und auch Moody ihre Zauberstäbe. Von der Wucht ihrer Sprüche wurde der Killer hin- und hergeworfen, bevor neben seinem Opfer zusammenbrach. Leider war seine Hand mit dem Messer schon auf den Richter niedergefahren, als sie ihn stoppen wollten. Entsetzt stürzten beide hinzu, zerrten den Hünen beiseite und lösten alle Fesseln. Hatte er getroffen und Ollerton tödlich verletzt? Vorsichtig untersuchten sie den jungen Mann und waren erleichtert, als dieser röchelnd Luft holte. „Dem Himmel sei Dank, er atmet." Aber noch war es nicht ausgestanden. Der Mann war offensichtlich schwer verletzt, antwortete nicht mehr und zuckte auch nur schwach, als Fiona die Wunden kurz untersuchte. „Er ist transportfähig, aber vermeiden Sie jede heftige Bewegung, es könnte ihn immer noch umbringen."

Moody blickte auf das blasse Gesicht des ohnmächtigen Mannes, verwandelte dessen Stiefel hastig in einen Portschlüssel und reiste mit Grifford direkt ins St. Mungos. Dort umging er die lange Warteschlange und trat direkt vor den Empfang. Sekunden später eilte ihm eine Schwester voraus, um ihm das Behandlungszimmer für Notfälle zu zeigen. Im Korridor standen Tonks und Merllano vor einem anderen Zimmer, das sie zu bewachen hatten. Beide drehten sich misstrauisch zu den heraneilenden Leuten. Tonks schlug sich erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund, als sie Moody erkannte, der einen regungslosen Mann auf den Armen trug. „Oh mein Gott, der arme Kerl sieht aus, als hätte ihn ein Mantikor angefallen", flüsterte Dora ihrem jungen Kollegen zu.

„Die beiden diensthabenden Heiler der Station werden gleich hier sein. Sie wurden über den internen Notruf informiert. Bitte hier entlang", sprach die Schwester und öffnete die Türe zu einem Zimmer, das wie ein Operationssaal wirkte. Moody rauschte an seinen Aurorenkollegen vorbei. Dabei rutschte der Umhang des Verletzten herunter und die Sicht auf das Messer, welches aus Ollertons Bauch ragte, wurde frei.

„Legen Sie den Verwundeten auf den gepolsterten Tisch, möglichst ohne das Messer zu berühren", bat die Stationsschwester und schloss die Türe. Zurück blieb der blutverschmierte Umhang im Korridor, welcher vom schockierten Merllano hochgehoben wurde. „Richter Ollerton hatte sich doch so auf seinen Ausflug heute gefreut. Was ist da draussen nur passiert?", murmelte der Junge vor sich hin. Nur eine halbe Minute später waren die Heiler zur Stelle, die Türe schwang auf und Alastor wurde hinausgewiesen. Kurz darauf kam die Schwester mit einem blutigen Hemd, den Hosen und den Stiefeln von Ollerton aus dem Zimmer, nahm den blutbefleckten Umhang in Empfang und verschwand wortlos in die Wäscherei.

„Das Messer hat zum Glück nicht das Herz getroffen, es scheint mir aber nahe der Lunge zu sein. Wie stark die inneren Blutungen sind und ob er durchkommt, kann ich nicht sagen", beantwortete der einbeinige Auror die Fragen Merllanos, noch ehe er sie gestellt hatte. „Lasst mich bitte erst ausruhen, ich bin noch ganz erledigt von dem Kampf und muss mich nachher auch noch untersuchen lassen, sobald auf einer anderen Station ein Heiler frei wird", fügte Alastor hinzu, liess sich erschöpft auf einen Stuhl fallen und rieb sich die schmerzenden Beine. Man sah es Alastor an, dass er genauso erschüttert war wie seine beiden Kollegen.


	50. Ene mene muh, Minister der bist du

Der Raum war im Grunde viel zu gross. Er glich eher einem Saal als einem Zimmer und der Platz wurde gar nicht richtig ausgenutzt. Mitten in dem Raum stand ein Sitzungstisch aus dunklem Holz, an dem zehn Personen Platz gehabt hätten, der Rest des Zimmers war, abgesehen von ein paar Porträts, leer. Zurzeit sassen aber nur drei Personen in der sogenannten Ratshalle des Zaubereiministeriums. Für die geplante Sitzung sollten es mehr sein und der untersetzte Herr mit leicht ergrautem Haar trommelte ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf der Tischplatte herum.

Während sein Gegenüber sich gemütlich zurücklehnte und begann seine Brille zu putzen, liess sich der Dritte im Bund zu einer Bemerkung herab. „Lieber Cornelius, die zu erwartenden Mitglieder rennen nicht schneller herbei, auch wenn Sie ihnen den Takt zum Galopp vorgeben."

Fudge warf dem Sprecher einen ungehaltenen Blick zu und meinte: „Sollten sie aber, denn wir haben nicht noch Monate Zeit, um einen Entschluss zu fassen. Zudem waren es doch Sie selbst, der eine dringende Angelegenheit besprechen wollte."

„Wichtig, nicht dringend, sagte Mister MacLaird", murmelte jetzt Dumbledore und setzte sich seine Brille wieder auf.

Cornelius blickte zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her. So viel Unterschiede gab es da gar nicht, nur dass Lorcan MacLaird einen kürzeren Bart hatte und sein Gesicht durch sein hohes Alter etwas zerfurchter wirkte als das von Albus. Ach, und Dumbledore ging nicht an einem Stock, das war auch noch, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

„Ich hätte gerne die wichtige Angelegenheit mit der Ministerin oder dem Minister besprochen, bevor sie wirklich dringend wird", erklärte Lorcan noch mal sein Anliegen.

„Wir haben keinen Minister! Deswegen habe ich auch Albus Dumbledore gebeten bei der Beratung hier dabei zu sein", ereiferte sich Mister Fudge. „Ihr Gespräch muss warten, bis die Sache mit der Zuständigkeit geklärt ist."

„Diese Jungen, immer in Eile, keine Geduld und Prioritäten setzen haben sie auch nicht gelernt", meldete sich Everard, ein ehemaliger Schulleiter, aus seinem Porträt.

„Geduld kann man üben und Entscheidungen fällen auch", beteiligte sich ein anderes Porträt an der Erörterung des Problems.

Albus hob nur kurz den Blick, um der alten Hexe, die gesprochen hatte, mit einem Zwinkern recht zu geben.

„Das ist in der Tat eine ärgerliche Vakanz", kommentierte MacLaird gerade die Eröffnung von Cornelius. „Seit wann ist diese Entwicklung bekannt?"

Fudge zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie lange es Miss Bagnold, unsere letzte Zaubereiministerin, schon wusste, dass sie nun doch keinen Nachfolger hat, weiss ich nicht."

„Seit drei Monaten", mischte sich nun Albus wieder ins Gespräch ein. „Wobei das mit dem fehlenden Nachfolger nicht ganz stimmt."

Cornelius fand die Gelassenheit des Schulleiters von Hogwarts nervenaufreibend, wie konnte man nur so ruhig bleiben? „Warum haben Sie niemandem etwas gesagt?"

„Weil es nicht meine Aufgabe war, sondern die von Miss Bagnold", antwortete der Schulleiter schlicht.

Worauf Lorcan leise lachte. „Es wird immer besser, bevor die Zugkraft der Pole voll aktiv wird, haben wir schon Löcher beim Personal. Wenn das keine warnenden Vorzeichen sind!"

Ohne die verwirrte Miene von Fudge zu beachten, wandte sich Dumbledore an den hochbetagten MacLaird. „Mit welcher Methode haben Sie die Struktur denn überprüft? Ich kenne leider nicht alle Sphärendiagramme, aber es gibt auch noch andere Varianten."

Der Angesprochene wiegte nachdenklich den Kopf hin und her. „Hm, man kann dabei auch die alten Schriften der Zentauren zurate ziehen, doch ich stütze mich ungern auf nur einem Faktor ab. Besser wäre es, drei Resultate miteinander zu vergleichen und den gemeinsamen Nenner als die wahrscheinlichste Möglichkeit zu nehmen. Die ersten Anzeichen einer Veränderung bemerkte ich beim Ausführen eines machtvollen Zaubers während einer komplizierten Arbeit. Der Fluss der Magie bei ihrer Verwendung war ungleichmässig, als wenn es Eruptionen in der Grundstruktur gibt, die sich als Verdichtung bei den polarisierten Gebieten auswirken könnte."

„Könnten die Herren mit dem Gespräch über magische Erdbeben bitte warten, bis die anderen auch da sind?", reklamierte Cornelius Fudge verärgert. Nicht zuletzt wütend, weil er die Hälfte nicht verstand.

„Sie werden nicht kommen", antwortete in dem Moment eine Männerstimme. Alle blickten sich um und sahen Arnold Friedlich bei der Türe stehen.

„Können Sie nicht anklopfen? Was heisst, Sie können nicht kommen? Warum nicht?" Fudge verlor bald gänzlich die Geduld.

„Das heisst, Mister Crouch lässt sich, wie erwartet, wieder mal entschuldigen. Er hat zu Hause zu tun und kann nicht weg. Mister Scrimgeour und Mister Shacklebolt sind nicht abkömmlich. Zu Ihrer Information, Rufus Scrimgeour ist krankgeschrieben und hat sogar Arbeitsverbot. Sein Kollege Shacklebolt hat grosse Teile von Rufus' Arbeit übernommen und ist somit mehr als ausgelastet. Er hat definitiv keine Zeit."

Mister Friedlich war an den Tisch getreten und hielt jetzt einen Brief in die Höhe. „Meine Abteilung für magische Unfälle und Katastrophen beschäftigt sich nicht nur mit den Hinweisen über magische Verschiebungen im Gleichgewicht, die uns Mister MacLaird schon gestern meldete. Ich habe vor wenigen Augenblicken eine Nachricht über den neusten Vorfall von Auror Moody erhalten. "

Fudge nahm den Brief entgegen und überflog die wenigen Zeilen. „Ein Angriff auf die Justiz? Oder ist das nur ein Zufall?"

„Einer der Richter des Zaubergamots wurde in seiner Freizeit von mehreren Männern angegriffen und schwer verletzt. Der betreffende Richter wurde von den Heilern mit einem magischen Noteingriff gerettet und liegt derzeit auf der Intensivstation des St. Mungos", erläuterte Friedlich den anderen Anwesenden. „Zu Ihrer Frage Mister Fudge, es gibt Hinweise, dass dies kein Zufall war. Die vorliegenden Indizien müssen aber erst überprüft und ausgewertet werden, bevor wir daraus Schlüsse ziehen können."

„Als Erstes müssen wir klären, was mit dem Ministerposten ist, danach können wir oder eben der neue Minister entscheiden, wie weiter vorgegangen wird", sagte Cornelius Fudge bestimmt.

„Wenn Sie schon da sind, Mister Friedlich, können Sie auch gleich Platz nehmen und sich an der Konferenz beteiligen."

Mürrisch fügte sich Mister Friedlich dem Wunsch, brummte aber: „Soweit ich mich erinnere, wurden Sie doch für diesen Job vorgeschlagen, Mister Fudge!"

„Vorgeschlagen, aber nicht gewählt", korrigierte ihn Cornelius. „Es sind noch andere Kandidaten genannt worden und es ist auch möglich, dass sich weitere Kandidaten melden. Vielleicht unser Sphären-Prophet hier am Tisch."

Lorcan, welcher scheinbar gedankenverloren die Porträts betrachtete, wandte den Blick jetzt wieder zu Cornelius. „Ich fühle mich von Ihrer Anspielung nicht betroffen. Zudem habe ich nicht umsonst diesen Job vor Jahren an den Nagel gehängt. Sie müssen sich jemand anderen suchen."

Fudge drehte sich zu Dumbledore, der die Fingerspitzen aneinanderlegte und gelassen auf weitere Pläne von Cornelius wartete.

„War nicht einmal die Rede davon, dass Mister Dumbledore der Ministerposten angeboten wird, damals, als Crouch dieses familiäre Problem bekam?", erkundigte sich Arnold Friedlich.

„Gewiss, davon hörte ich wohl", entgegnete Albus, während seine blauen Augen amüsiert funkelten. „Auf diesen Vorschlag hin möchte ich hier wiederholen, dass ich in der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei von Hogwarts Verpflichtungen habe, die ich nicht vernachlässigen will. Dies bin ich nicht nur den jungen, heranwachsenden Schülern, sondern auch dem Lehrerpersonal schuldig, die teilweise auf eine solide und unterstützende Führung angewiesen sind."

„Vielleicht finden Sie bei den Unsäglichen der Mysteriumsabteilung noch jemanden, der sich für den Job interessiert", schlug Lorcan vor und ernte einen finsteren Blick von Fudge.

„Das ist kein Feilbieten eines Arbeitsplatzes wie auf einem Markt! Ein Minister muss gewählt werden, das ist heute nicht anders, als zu Ihrer eigenen Amtszeit", kam die knurrige Antwort.

„Lassen Sie zur Wahl aufrufen", sprach MacLaird. „Dann wäre Ihr erster Prioritätspunkt erledigt und wir könnten fortfahren."

Ein Blick in die Runde zeigte Mister Fudge, dass er von den Anwesenden keine weiteren Kommentare zu erwarten hatte. Die Zeit drängte, dennoch musste nach seiner Meinung die Besprechung über die ungewöhnlichen Vorkommnisse und Magieverdichtungen verschoben werden.

Lorcan äusserte auf sein Zögern, dass er für sich selbst schon Zufluchtsorte hätte, wenn sich die Pole vor dem Ministeriumsentscheid entladen sollten. „Die Zivilbevölkerung aber nicht und davor hab ich Angst."

Einzig Albus liess diese Worte nicht so im Raum stehen. Er begleitete den ehrwürdigen Weisen aus dem Saal, als die Sitzung aufgehoben wurde. Da er eine Schule zu schützen hatte, waren Hinweise auf Mächte, die sich selbstständig machten, sicher nicht verkehrt. Die beiden Männer beschlossen, Alastor Moody im Krankenhaus zu besuchen. Der alte Kämpfer wusste bestimmt mehr, als alle Abteilungsleiter zusammen.


	51. Ohne Führung ohne Ziel

Keine Stunde später stand ein Angestellter des Ministeriums bei Scrimgeour in der Wohnung und verfluchte seinen Auftrag. Der Auror hatte ihn zwar zuvorkommend willkommen geheissen und ihn gebeten im Wohnzimmer Platz zu nehmen. Doch jetzt blitzten Scrimgeours Augen und der Ärger schwang auch in seiner Stimme mit.

„Es wurde was beschlossen?! Sie denken doch nicht im Ernst daran, dass ich einfach mit Ihnen komme!", knurrte Rufus und sprang auf.

Der Bote wich automatisch zurück, denn Scrimgeour schien ihm die Anordnung wirklich übel zu nehmen. „Es war nicht meine Idee, ich überbringe nur die Nachricht", erklärte er. „Die Abteilung für Unfälle und Katastrophen wurde unter anderem angewiesen, zur Verhinderung weiterer Attacken vorerst alle gefährdeten Verletzten in Sicherheit zu bringen. Da zwei Opfer ohnehin schon im St. Mungos liegen, wurde jetzt ein Sicherheitstrakt eingerichtet und die betreffenden Patienten dorthin verlegt."

Rufus atmete ein paarmal tief durch, was aber wie ärgerliches Schnauben klang. „Erstens bin ich nicht mehr verletzt, nur noch nicht voll arbeitsfähig. Zweitens sehe ich mich nicht als gefährdetes Opfer, sondern als Auror, der sich auch verteidigen kann. Richten Sie Ihrem Auftraggeber aus, ich werde mich nicht in ein Krankenbett des St. Mungos legen und mich dort zu Tode langweilen. Wenn ich zum Schluss komme, Schutz zu brauchen, dann such ich mir selbst aus, wo ich in Deckung gehe. Dies wird aber gewiss nicht ein Spital sein, in welchem bei einem Angriff vielleicht unschuldige Patienten und das Spitalpersonal mit reingezogen werden."

Der Bote starrte ihn an. „Ich werde dies dem Auftraggeber Fudge, dem Sekretär der ehemaligen Ministerin, weiterleiten, das geht in Ordnung. Mein Abteilungsleiter Mister Friedlich weiss nämlich noch nichts davon. Er rennt ständig im Ministerium herum und sammelt irgendwelche Informationen." Der Mann verabschiedete sich höflich, es war für ihn nachvollziehbar und logisch, was der Auror vorgebracht hatte. Auf dem Weg zur Türe meinte der Besucher, er müsse trotz der vagen Begründung für diese Massnahme weiterreisen und den anderen möglichen Opfern den Vorschlag auch noch unterbreiten.

„Dürfen Sie sagen, wen Sie noch ins St. Mungos holen sollten?", fragte Rufus neugierig.

„Nun es ist nicht öffentlich aber auch nicht direkt verboten", brummte der Mann und las von seiner Liste die nächsten Personen vor. „Sir Brendan Ulysses und Sir László Valerius der Sechste, da beides Adlige, sind sie sicher froh um Schutz", gab der Bote seine Mutmassung zum Besten.

Scrimgeour sah ihn eine Sekunde ungläubig an, dann presste er sich die Hand auf den Mund und es sah so aus als würde er würgen.

„Mister, ist Ihnen nicht gut? Wollen Sie sich hinlegen?", rief der Bote erschrocken und wollte Rufus stützen. „Es tut mir leid, wenn ich Sie so aufgebracht habe. Der Heiler sagte noch, Sie dürfen sich nicht aufregen wegen des Blutdrucks."

Der Angesprochene schüttelte den Kopf und gab immer noch glucksende Geräusche von sich. Da Scrimgeour sich jetzt nicht mehr die Hand vor den Mund hielt, ging dem Boten endlich ein Licht auf.

„Sie lachen? Lachen Sie mich wahrhaftig aus!?", murrte er beleidigt. „Ich habe nur die Liste in die Hand gedrückt bekommen, viele Erklärungen gab es von Mister Fudge nicht."

„Tut mir leid", keuchte der Auror, immer noch grinsend. „Das war jetzt einfach zu komisch. Ich vermute, Sie wissen nicht mal andeutungsweise, wer die beiden Herren sind?"

„Das Einzige, was ich in der kurzen Zeit vor dem Aufbruch herausfand, war, dass sie sehr wahrscheinlich beide Adelige sind." Der Bote zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Das weitere hätte ich dann vor Ort klären müssen."

„Fudge hat keinen blassen Schimmer vom Aussendienst und setzt offensichtlich auf Vogel-Strauss-Politik. Man kann sich nicht immer hinter anderen verstecken, das wird er schon merken, jetzt, nachdem Miss Bagnold weg ist." Rufus schüttelte wiederholt den Kopf. „Überlassen Sie das Überbringen des Vorschlages an die Adeligen mir. Da aber jeder der beiden Herren die Kampfkraft einer Wachmannschaft in den Schatten stellt, ist es äusserst unwahrscheinlich, dass sie das Angebot auch nur in Betracht ziehen."

„Wie Sie meinen", seufzte der Mann resigniert und wandte sich nun endgültig zum Gehen. „Ich werde es Mister Fudge ausrichten, wenn er von seiner Wahlkampf-Kampagne zurück ist."

Rufus schaute ihm irritiert nach. Was heckten die im Ministerium nun wieder aus? Seufzend schloss er die Haustüre, darum musste er sich später kümmern. Jetzt hatte der Besuch auf dem Schloss heute Abend Vorrang. Sinnierend lief Scrimgeour in seinem Haus herum, er musste schon etwas diplomatischer vorgehen als Fudge. Die Betreffenden wären durch eine direkte Order des Ministeriums, was sie zu tun hatten, schnell brüskiert.

Tief in den verborgenen Winkeln eines alten Gebäudes herrschte Ruhe und Gelassenheit, zumindest auf den ersten Blick. Ein alter Vorlesungsaal war mit Sperrholzwänden provisorisch in sechs Zimmer unterteilt worden. Von diesen waren aber nur zwei mit medizinischem Inventar als Patientenzimmer voll ausgerüstet, die anderen Räume glichen eher Ferienzimmer für einen Kuraufenthalt.

Die Stille der neuen Abteilung des St. Mungos wurde durch einen erbosten Ausruf gestört.

„Abteilungsübergreifende Schutzmassnahme! Die kann er sich aufs Butterbrot streichen!" Der Auror sass auf dem Bett eines Ferienzimmers und blickte verdrossen zu seinen Besuchern.

„Scht! Nicht so laut, die Wände sind nicht sehr dick hier und nebenan liegt doch der Richter, von dem du uns erzählt hast", mahnte Albus.

„Na ist doch wahr!", knurrte Moody nun wesentlich leiser. „Statt die Opfer wegzusperren, sollte man besser die Verbrecher fangen. Egal, was für eine Order Mister Fudge für sein gut gemeintes Schutzprogramm erlassen hat, da er kein Abteilungsleiter ist, muss ich mich nicht daran halten. Sobald die Quetschungen und Schürfwunden am Beinstumpf durch die Stürze beim Kampf nicht mehr so arg schmerzen und ich die Prothese wieder anziehen kann, bin ich hier draussen."

MacLaird, der mit Dumbledore auf den Stühlen vor dem Bett sass, hob beschwichtigend die Hand: „Ich verstehe Sie gut, Mister Moody. Die Politik war noch nie einfach und Mister Fudge ist eben noch jung, zumindest im Vergleich zu mir."

„Nun, viel Erfolg hatte er mit seiner Idee bisher nicht. Bis jetzt ist nur der vom Fieber noch etwas geschwächte Blumenzüchter und eben Richter Ollerton hier. Mich selbst zähle ich nicht, da die paar Kratzer nicht der Rede wert sind." Alastors Blick schweifte von seinem bandagierten Bein zur Wand des angrenzenden Zimmers. „Was man bei Mister Ollerton nicht sagen kann."

„Liegt er nun doch im Sterben oder wie ist deine traurige Miene zu verstehen?", erkundigte sich Dumbledore, der sich noch an den ehemaligen Schüler erinnern konnte. Die Jungen sollten nicht vor den Alten sterben, dachte der Schulleiter bedrückt.

„Nein, soweit ich aus den Gesprächen der Heiler entnehmen konnte, ist er ausser Lebensgefahr. Die Bauchverletzung von dem Messerstich wurde operiert und auch der Muskelriss im Bein wurde erfolgreich behandelt. Im Moment erhält er starke Heiltränke gegen die Schmerzen und wird vorläufig rund um die Uhr medizinisch überwacht. "

„Wie auch alle Anwesenden rund um die Uhr von der Sicherheitsmannschaft bewacht werden. Es waren drei Schleusen, deren Kontrollen wir passieren mussten, bevor man uns in den Saal liess", informierte Lorcan nebenbei. „Ich muss sagen, die undurchdringliche Dornenhecke, welche den ganzen Korridor blockierte und sich erst öffnete, wenn man eine der Brombeeren ass, das fand ich eine witzige Idee. Manch einer hätte doch zuerst die schönen Rosenblüten gepflückt."

Dieser Einwurf entlockte Mad-Eye aber nur ein halbherziges Schmunzeln. Er hielt von den Sicherheitsvorkehrungen für seine Person nicht gerade viel.

Ein Klopfen an der Türe unterbrach die Diskussion der drei Männer. Ein Heiler trat ein und erkundigte sich, ob die Umschläge mit den Heilkräutern am verletzten Beinstumpf die gewünschte Wirkung zeigten.

„Es schmerzt schon noch, vor allem bei dem Bluterguss. Doch das Brennen der offenen Wunden hat aufgehört. Ich fühl mich schon viel besser", erklärte Moody.

Der Heiler überprüfte routinemässig die Vitalzeichen seines Patienten. „Alles in Ordnung Mister Moody, so wie es aussieht, kann ich Sie heute Abend aus der medizinischen Nachkontrolle entlassen. Auch der Bluterguss sollte bis dahin so weit zurückgegangen sein, dass Sie die Prothese wieder anziehen können."

Moody nickte nur und wartete, bis der Heilkundige den Raum wieder verlassen hatte.

„Gute Leistung Bursche", sprach er dann zu dem leeren Bereich bei der Türe. „Diesmal habe ich mehr als eine Minute gebraucht, um zu merken, dass du das Zimmer betreten hast."

Albus und Lorcan MacLaird sahen sich verblüfft an, warteten aber ab, was weiter passieren würde.

Alastor sah sich im Zimmer um, dann lachte er. „Sehr gut, die Tarnung nicht aufgeben, sondern verbessern. Jetzt kann ich dich nicht mehr orten. Gibt es Neuigkeiten? Sind die anderen Personen der Anordnung gefolgt?"

Gespannt warteten alle Männer auf eine Reaktion des Unsichtbaren, mit dem Moody gesprochen hatte. Da keiner wusste, wo etwas passieren würde, achtete kaum einer auf die Früchteschale auf dem kleinen Tisch. So dauerte es eine Weile, bis Alastor der kleine Zettel daneben auffiel und Dumbledore bat, diesen herüberzureichen.

_Laut Bote wird keiner kommen.  
Mister Scrimgeour weigerte sich, wird aber die Adligen von dem Vorschlag unterrichten.  
Eine Jasmin-Dame ist eingetroffen und besucht gerade Mister Ollerton._

Albus hatte natürlich die wenigen Zeilen rasch überflogen, bevor er den Notizzettel Auror Moody aushändigte. „Jasmin-Dame? Wie kommt eine fremde Zivilperson hier herein oder gehört sie zum Ministerium?"

Wogegen MacLaird sich dafür interessierte, was für Adelige Rufus Scrimgeour denn aufsuchen wollte.

„Die Jasmin-Dame heisst Fiona und ist die neue Bekanntschaft von Grifford Ollerton. Er war zu Besuch bei ihr, als sich der Überfall ereignete. Nach dem Aufwachen wollte der Patient angeblich aus dem Bett steigen und war auch nachher sehr unruhig, obwohl er nicht unter Fieber leidet. Die Heiler haben meinen Rat, die junge Frau herzuholen, wohl befolgt. Wir werden sehen, ob dies seine Sorge mildert und er ruhiger wird."

Zu MacLaird gewandt sprach Moody: „Die Adeligen, das werden vermutlich die Vampire sein, mit denen Auror Scrimgeour in letzter Zeit zu tun hatte."

Albus hatte sich derweil immer wieder in eine andere Richtung gedreht und fragte jetzt: „Darf man auch erfahren, wer hier unser Gespräch mithört? Er ist zwar sehr talentiert, doch wenn man drauf achtet, hört man einen Widerhall, wenn er den Standort wechselt."

Moody überlegte einen Moment dann nickte er. „Zeig dich Merllano, du hast die Erlaubnis."

Kurz drauf zuckte MacLaird zusammen. Ein Schleier verflüchtigte sich und direkt neben ihm sass ein junger, rothaariger Mann auf einem Stuhl, von dem er nicht mal gehört hatte, wie er hingestellt wurde. „Guten Tag die Herren", grüsste der Jüngling höflich.

„Darf ich vorstellen, Merllano, einer unserer Jungauroren in Ausbildung. Er steht kurz vor dem Abschluss des zweiten Lehrjahrs und macht sich hervorragend", erklärte Alastor seinen Besuchern.

„Natürlich bin ich unterrichtet, dass ein Mithören von einem Privatgespräch wie dieses unter die Schweigepflicht fällt. Mir ist es nur erlaubt zu beobachten, auf Gefahren zu achten und Personen zu schützen. Alles andere geht mich nichts an", erläuterte Merllano weiter, da Albus zuvor Bedenken äusserte, wer mithöre.


	52. Kuriositäten

Es war schon später Nachmittag, als es bei Scrimgeour an der Türe klingelte. Der Auror verliess sein Ankleidezimmer, wo er sich passende Kleider für den Besuch im fürstlichen Schloss herausgesucht hatte. Auf dem Weg die Treppe hinunter zum Eingang überlegte er laut, wer denn jetzt noch vorbeikommen könnte.

„Zacharias, der mir sicher neugierige Fragen stellt. Oder vielleicht Dora, die schnell vorbeikommt, nur um mich zu sehen. Der Heiler wird es wohl nicht schon wieder sein, ausser der Bote hat ihm berichtet, dass er mich aufgeregt hat. Möglich wäre um diese Zeit auch ein Besuch von meinem Nachbarn, Mister Kirklane."

Neugierig, mit welcher Vermutung er recht hatte, öffnete Rufus schwungvoll die Haustüre und starrte seinen Besucher verdutzt an. Der kräftige Bursche trug ein weisses Hemd mit Spitzenborte und weit geschnittenen Ärmeln, darüber ein rotbraunes Wildlederwams und dazu passende Samthosen.

„Sag mal, wo willst denn du hin", rutschte es Scrimgeour heraus. „Was ist das überhaupt, was du da angezogen hast?"

„Guten Tag Mister Scrimgeour. Das ist traditionelle höfische Gewandung, sagte mir der Verkäufer beim Kostümverleih", erklärte Merllano mit todernstem Gesicht.

Sein Gegenüber begann, schallend zu lachen. „Komm rein Junge", sprach Rufus, als er wieder Luft bekam. „Ich nehme nicht an, dass du dienstlich unterwegs bist."

Der junge Mann folgte Scrimgeour ins Haus. „Nein, mein Dienst ist zu Ende. Ich folge einer Einladung …"

„Einladung zu mir?" Rufus hatte sich abrupt umgedreht.

„Nein, ins Schloss Arundel und ich dachte, wenn Sie ohnehin dahin unterwegs sind, könnten wir zusammen gehen."

„Ich frage nicht, woher du das jetzt wieder weisst", murmelte Scrimgeour. „Warum habe ich nur das Gefühl, als wäre mein Haus eine Vampirvermittlungszentrale?"

Merllano blieb unten an der Treppe stehen, während Scrimgeour sich fertig umkleiden ging.

Zwei weisse Schwäne schwammen unter der Holzbrücke des Swanbourne Lakes und neigten den Kopf zu ihren Spiegelbildern im Wasser. Der Maler hatte zudem die Weidenbäume am Ufer als Schattenriss vor der untergehenden Sonne dargestellt.

Brendan Ulysses wandte den Blick von dem idyllischen Gemälde auf die Postsendungen, welche auf seinem Schreibtisch lagen. Eine Grusskarte von einer Bekannten, diverse Rechnungen an die Schlossverwalter und auch ein versiegelter Brief des Zaubereiministeriums waren heute Abend eingetroffen. Der Vampir wollte zuerst nach der Grusskarte greifen, doch dann siegte die Neugierde und er nahm den versiegelten Umschlag zur Hand. Tierabteilung Sektion Fundbüro? Was es im Ministerium nicht alles gab. Brendan öffnete den Umschlag und zog das Dokument heraus.

„Nein, das ist jetzt aber nicht wahr!", stöhnte er wenig später und sprang vom Stuhl. Auf dem Weg zur Verbindungstür zum Büro seines Kollegen las er noch mal den Brief und schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf.

„László, bitte guck dir das einmal an …", begann er nach dem Öffnen der Türe. Doch das Zimmer war leer. Alle Akten und Briefe waren bearbeitet und lagen fein säuberlich in den Ablagefächern geordnet.

„Himmel, wann ist der denn aufgestanden, dass alles schon erledigt ist? Sitzt er etwa schon im Sternensaal?"

Es war noch gar nicht Zeit dafür, die Uhr zeigte erst zwanzig nach sechs am Abend. Brendan kehrte in sein Büro zurück, um die anderen Akten abzuarbeiten. Als er dann in den fensterlosen Saal kam, an dessen Decke die Sterne des Nachthimmels aufgemalt waren, sass Valerius tatsächlich schon auf der Chaiselongue im hinteren Bereich des Raumes und las gemütlich Zeitung. Den kleinen Tisch hatte er etwas beiseitegeschoben, aber das Dutzend Polsterstühle, welche zur Chaiselongue passten, standen zu einem Fächer angeordnet davor.

Brendan blieb neben dem Fürsten stehen und als dieser die Zeitung weglegte, reichte er ihm wortlos den Brief der Tierabteilung.

Valerius las den Text, zog die Stirn kraus und fragte: „Ist das jetzt ein Witz von dir oder hatte der Absender ein paar Bier zu viel getrunken?"

„Nein, das kommt gewiss nicht von mir! Man muss stockbesoffen sein, um so einen Unfug zu schreiben und dann wäre der handschriftliche Text nicht mehr so gestochen scharf wie der hier", konterte Ulysses und las den entscheidenden Abschnitt noch mal.

_Da in dem Fall kein Finderlohn in bar ausbezahlt werden kann, können wir Ihnen als Alternativleistung nur den Fundgegenstand als Lohn anbieten. Die Gattung der Opalaugen hat einen Wert von einigen Tausend Galleonen. Bitte teilen Sie uns mit, ob und wann Sie den Finderlohn in Form des Sauriers bei uns abzuholen gedenken._

„Die wollen uns tatsächlich diesen Drachen zurückschicken", fasste es Brendan zusammen.

„Wohin sollen wir denn mit dem?! Ich kann ihn auch nicht einfach in die Tasche stecken!", knurrte der Fürst. „Schreib, wir verzichten dankend auf einen Finderlohn. Die Entschädigung für die getöteten Schafe haben sie uns ja schon überwiesen."

Die Kirchenuhr des Dorfes Arundel schlug gerade sieben Uhr abends, als die beiden Männer auf der Zugbrücke des Schlosses erschienen. Zu ihrer Überraschung waren sie aber nicht die Einzigen, die das Schloss besuchen wollten. Auf dem Innenhof standen etliche Leute, die nun alle zum Eingangsportal strömten.

„Üben die hier den Bauernaufstand oder was ist los?", fragte Merllano verwundert. Scrimgeour musterte die Anwesenden, von denen nur einige wenige edle Roben trugen, die meisten Besucher waren bäuerlich gekleidet.

„Also es hat keiner eine Mistgabel oder eine Sense dabei, auch wirken sie friedlich. Ich denke nicht, dass es sich um einen Aufstand handelt", antwortete Rufus und deutete dann auf eine Person, die er kannte.

„Schau dort ist Padraig, fragen wir am besten ihn."

Der altgediente Page guckte aber ratlos auf die Besucher. „Was machen wir nur mit euch? Ihr könnt jetzt nicht zum Fürsten, zuerst sind die Gruppen dran."

„Ich hatte eine Einladung, bitte sagen Sie uns doch, was die vielen Leute im Schloss wollen. Soweit ich es erkennen kann, waren es alles Tagmenschen." Merllano deutete unauffällig auf die Letzten, die durchs Portal in die Halle schritten.

„Einmal im Monat gewährt der Fürst den Menschen in seinem Territorium eine Audienz. Sie dürfen ihre Anliegen oder ihre Kritik vorbringen und die beiden Schlossherren werden sich mit den Betreffenden zusammen um eine Lösung bemühen. Zuerst werden die Gruppen aus dem Landadel vorgelassen, die manchmal von weither kommen. Dann sind die Bauern und die Leute aus den umliegenden Dörfern dran. Am Schluss wird noch Einzelpersonen eine Audienz gewährt, die ein Privatgespräch mit dem Fürsten und seinem Stellvertreter wünschen."

Während der Page erklärte, führte er die beiden Auroren durch einen Seiteneingang entlang eines Korridors bis in die kleine Bibliothek.

„Bitte warten Sie hier, ich werde Sir Valerius über euer Eintreffen informieren. Ich denke er wird Sie nach der Hauptaudienz in diesem Raum aufsuchen", erläuterte Padraig sein Vorhaben. Scrimgeour bedankte sich bei dem Pagen und liess sich von diesem gerne einen Drink aus der Hausbar reichen.

Kaum war der Diener gegangen, begann der junge Ire zu grinsen. „Der Audienzsaal ist augenscheinlich direkt nebenan, sehr interessant", murmelte er in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.

„Wer hat dir das nun wieder gesagt?", wollte Scrimgeour wissen.

„Niemand, ich habe durch den Spalt der Verbindungstüre geschaut und sah die beiden Vampire in einem grossen Saal, umgeben von einigen Adelsleuten."

Rufus kam mit seinem Glas in der Hand zu Merllano und spähte auch kurz in den Saal. Eben war Padraig eingetreten und überbrachte leise und unauffällig dem Fürsten eine Notiz. Valerius warf kurz einen Blick darauf und bedankte sich bei seinem Diener. Dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Adeligen zu, der aus seiner Region berichtete.

„Du hast recht, aber wir sind keine Spione, sondern anständige Gäste. Setz dich Merllano und warte, bis wir dran sind!"

Murrend liess sich der neugierige Jüngling von der Türe wegziehen. „Der Saal ist beeindruckend gestaltet. Vielleicht wirkt er nur so luftig und endlos, weil die Wände überall mit zarten Vorhängen aus blauem und violettem Tüll verhängt sind. Dies unterstützt den himmlischen Eindruck der sternenbemalten Kuppel über dem Saal", schwärmte Merllano verträumt.

Rufus grinste, da er ahnte, woran der junge Mann gerade dachte. „Hier der Polsterstuhl mit waldgrünem Samt überzogen ist auch ganz toll. Den kann ich nur als Landeplatz empfehlen, bevor du noch ins Weltall hinaus segelst."

„Immer diese bodenständigen Alten!", gab Merllano zurück, während er in den Büchern eines Regals herumstöberte.

„He, jetzt werde nicht frech! Ich bin nicht alt", rügte Scrimgeour milde. „Du erinnerst dich vielleicht, dass Fürst Valerius meinte, ich sei jung."

Doch sein rothaariger Begleiter achtete nicht weiter auf Rufus' Antwort.

Er hatte die Buchreihe der Vampirchroniken entdeckt und musterte gerade das Thema _Anatomie eines Vampirs eins bis acht_.

Glücklich schnappte er sich den ersten Band, setzte sich auf den Sessel und war wenig später in die spannende Lektüre über die Flügelmuskulatur vertieft.


	53. Sternensaal

„Sir Valerius es ist so, …" Scrimgeour drehte sich, vor sich hin murmelnd, um die eigene Achse und schritt durch den Raum. „Grosser Duke … nein, das klingt bescheuert."

„Lieber Fürst, da wäre noch eine Sache …", redete Rufus weiter mit sich selbst und blieb in einer Ecke der Bibliothek stehen. Langsam trank er sein Glas aus, während er eine alte Landkarte von England studierte, welche an der Wand hing.

Sein Begleiter hatte nur kurz aufgeblickt, als der Auror mit seinen Selbstgesprächen begann. Merllano schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und vertiefte sich in das nächste Kapitel über das Thema _Schädelknochen und Zähne_.

Eine Seite nach der anderen blätterte er um und schrieb die interessantesten Dinge in sein Notizbuch.

Im Hintergrund war ein Knarren zu hören, da Mister Scrimgeour wahrscheinlich seine Wanderung über die Holzdielen wieder aufgenommen hatte.

Erst als er ein Rascheln von Kleidern neben sich hörte und ein Schatten auf sein Buch fiel, hob Merllano den Kopf. Es war aber nicht Rufus, der sich neugierig über die Lektüre beugte. Neben ihm auf der breiten Lehne des Polsterstuhls sass Valerius, der unbemerkt den Raum betreten hatte.

Der Fürst trug einen grauen Satinumhang, der auf der Innenseite mit himmelblauem Samt gefüttert war. Unter dem leichten Stoff waren die Schwingen zwar verborgen, dennoch war der Umhang nicht zu warm.

„Vergiss nicht, die Anatomie des menschlichen Halses gleich im Anschluss zu studieren", riet ihm der Experte.

Merllano nickte, notierte sich den Hinweis und musterte dann den Fürsten nachdenklich. „Wirst du je wieder einen Bruder haben? Oder willst du für immer alleine bleiben?"

Valerius antwortete nicht sofort. Der junge Mann neben ihm dachte schon, er wäre zu weit gegangen, da räusperte sich der Fürst und erwiderte leise: „Ich bin nicht gerne alleine und so Gott will, werde ich es auch bald nicht mehr sein. Du erinnerst dich vielleicht noch an unser Gespräch im Haus vom Mister Scrimgeour. Du hast mich über die Vergangenheit ausgefragt."

Rufus, der hinzutreten wollte, um den Adeligen zu begrüssen, blieb abwartend in seiner Ecke stehen.

„Ja, ich erinnere mich sicher, an alles, was wir dort besprochen haben." Merllano sah den geflügelten Menschen erwartungsvoll an.

„Nun, dann wirst du dich auch erinnern, was ich von meiner Freundin erzählte, die ich mal gehabt hatte." Valerius schmunzelte, als die Augen des jungen Iren immer grösser wurden. „Maureen ist vor zwei Tagen zurückgekehrt und heute Abend habe ich ein Rendezvous mit … Oh uuff!"

Merllano war László freudestrahlend um den Hals gefallen. „Viel Glück und alles Gute für die Zukunft", wünschte ihm der Junge.

Nach der ersten Überraschung schloss Valerius den Burschen ebenfalls in die Arme und stand auf. „Danke für die guten Wünsche. Ich denke mal, meine Chancen sind nicht schlecht."

Natürlich wollte der Jüngling noch vieles wissen, doch der Vampir vertröstete ihn auf später. „Ich habe heute nur kurz Zeit für eine Schlossführung, nachher muss ich los, um alles vorzubereiten. Bei meinem ersten Rendezvous möchte ich auf keinen Fall zu spät kommen."

Endlich konnte auch Rufus den Fürsten begrüssen. Er hatte nichts gesagt, als der Aurorenlehrling dem Vampir überschwänglich um den Hals gefallen war. Valerius konnte selbst die Grenzen setzen, und wenn er es zuliess, hatte er gewiss seine Gründe dafür. Scrimgeour hatte mitbekommen, dass es eilte, so bat er den Fürsten, sein Anliegen während der Schlossführung vorbringen zu dürfen.

„Aber natürlich!", gab der Schlossherr sein Einverständnis. „Kommt meine Herrschaften, schreiten wir durch die Korridore, finden die Vergangenheit und auch die Zukunft."

Schwungvoll öffnete er die Verbindungstüre und schritt in den nun leeren Sternensaal. „Dieser Raum war nicht immer der Audienzsaal. Er wurde eigentlich als Studienraum für die jungen Adeligen, die hier im Schloss aufwuchsen, gebaut. Wie unschwer an der Sternenkuppel zu erkennen, gehörte Astrologie zum Lehrstoff, der vermittelt wurde. Aber nicht nur dies, es gab auch noch andere Schulstunden hier."

Der Fürst eilte den Wänden entlang und schob einige der Vorhänge beiseite. „Da wäre die Kunst der Ölmalerei, der wir so manches der Portraits und Landschaftsbilder hier im Schloss zu verdanken haben." Dabei deutete er auf die lebensgrosse Darstellung eines Mannes in höfischem Gewand und barocker Halskrause, der gegenüber einer dunkelblau gewandeten Dame sass, die ihr Spitzentaschentuch in der Hand hielt. „Thomas Howard, der einundzwanzigste Earl von Arundel, lebte von 1585 - 1646. Er heiratete Alathaia Talbot, die hier auch abgebildet ist."

Als Nächstes wurden antik wirkende Degen enthüllt. „Der Sternensaal eignete sich auch hervorragend für Kurse im Fechten. Im Gegensatz zu den jungen Recken, die sich hier im Duell übten, widmeten sich die jungen Damen eher dem Spinnen von Wolle und Weben von edlen Tüchern."

Hinter den Tüllvorhängen kamen nun auch ein altes Spinnrad und Bilder von den Ladys an den Webstühlen zum Vorschein.

Merllano folgte begeistert der Ausführung über die vielfältige Verwendung des Saales und betastete vorsichtig die Waffen an der Wand.

„László ich weiss, dass es sehr unpassend kommt, aber das Ministerium hat eine Anordnung für die Opfer und alle gefährdeten Beteiligten der Anschläge in letzter Zeit verfügt", informierte Rufus den Fürsten in Kurzfassung.

„Da du zu mir kommst, wird es auch mich betreffen", vermutete Valerius. „Also lass mal hören, um was es dabei geht."

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der Fürst über die wichtigsten Dinge informiert war. Auch, dass Ulysses und Valerius sich in diesen geschützten Krankensaal begeben sollten.

„Sie sind alle geschliffen und scharf genug, um einen Arm vom Körper abzutrennen", sprach László. Dies war aber nicht die Antwort auf die Order des Ministeriums.

„Lass den Degen bitte, wo er ist, diese Waffen sind nur mit Schutzkleidung zu verwenden."

Merllano, dem der Rat galt, hängte das reichverzierte Rapier folgsam wieder zurück an die Wand.

„Wollen wir etwas weiter gehen, es ist draussen schon dunkel und wir müssen die Fenster nicht mehr meiden. Ich möchte euch den Wohn-Salon zeigen, in dem die Bewohner sich treffen, um sich in ungezwungener Gesellschaft zu unterhalten. Danach können wir kurz einen Blick in das Zimmer meines ersten Bruders werfen, bevor wir über die Galerie dem Dachfirst entlang das halbe Schloss umrunden."

„Ihr erster Bruder?", fragte Rufus völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht. Merllano war aber so schnell zu Valerius geeilt, dass er fast über die eigenen Füsse stolperte. „Er meint Lachlan MacKeltar, oder?", fragte der Bursche atemlos. „So ist der Vampir, der dich in seine Welt holte, nicht tot. Er müsste doch schon fast tausend Jahre alt sein."

„Lachlan ist 873 Jahre alt und er ist nicht tot. Vampire sterben nicht an Altersschwäche, auch tödliche Krankheiten gibt es bei uns nicht. Das ist nur bei Menschen, die noch nicht gewandelt sind, möglich. Aber jetzt kommt, das Schloss und seine Geheimnisse warten", antwortete László geheimnisvoll. „Ihr werdet sehen, dass wir den Schutz des Ministeriums hier in unseren eigenen Mauern nicht brauchen."


	54. Brüder

Nacht war es auch an der Küste vor Littlehampton geworden und noch immer kreuzten Schiffe der Küstenwache vor der Mündung des Flusses Arun. Von den Fischern fehlte weiterhin jede Spur. Die Matrosen standen an der Reling der Motorschiffe und suchten mit Scheinwerfern die Wasseroberfläche ab. Hohe Wellen brachen sich am Bug des kleinen Kreuzers und die Gischt peitschte übers Deck. Die Hoffnung, noch einen der Vermissten zu finden, war inzwischen so gut wie null. Auch das Unterwassersonar hatte weder die angeblichen Barrakuda Schwärme noch Haifische angezeigt.

Längst machten wilde Gerüchte die Runde und jeder schmückte die Geschichte noch etwas aus. Waren es bei den Muggeln ein ausgebrochener Serienmörder oder Piraten, die auch in moderner Zeit ihr Unwesen treiben konnten; so tuschelte man in der magischen Gemeinschaft über mutierte Grindelohs oder gar eine illegale Kreuzung zwischen Seeschlange und Drachenfisch. Zu finden war aber trotz aller Bemühungen kein einziger Hinweis, welcher Übeltäter hier am Werk gewesen war. Die Schuldigen hatten längst das Mündungsgebiet des Flusses Arun verlassen und holten sich auf ihrem Weg noch weitere Opfer unter Vagabunden und einsamen Hirten.

Die dunklen Mörder, die unter dem Befehl der spinnenfingrigen Kreatur standen, waren nicht die Einzigen, welche nicht gesehen werden wollten.

In den Wäldern des Northumberland Parks machten sich etliche lichtscheue Gestalten zur Weiterreise im Schutze der Nacht bereit. Bei der wachsenden Anzahl ihrer Mitglieder wurde es immer schwieriger, sich vor neugierigen Augen zu verbergen. Sie konnten sich glücklich schätzen, war die magische Polizei mit ihrer Ermittlung noch nicht so weit in den Süden vorgedrungen. So konnte man hoffen, diese Nacht eine weitere Etappe zu schaffen, ohne abgefangen zu werden.

Ihre nächste Station wären die alten Gemäuer von Nottingham Castle. Dort wollten sie sich vor der neugierigen Muggelpolizei verstecken. Nottingham wäre auch ihr letzter Halt auf der weiten Reise zu ihrem Ziel.

Viel gemütlicher ging es in der Wohnstube in Schloss Arundel zu. Die Gäste des Fürsten konnten sich die vielen Dinge gar nicht alle merken, die ihnen von den Schlossbewohnern erzählt und gezeigt wurden. Merllano hätte es nichts ausgemacht, in dem Castle zu übernachten, selbst Rufus fühlte sich wie in einer grossen Familie. Jeder half jedem, ob verwandt oder nicht. Der Auror bedauerte es fast, als sie die gemütliche Runde im Salon verliessen, um weiter das Schloss mit seinen dicken Mauern und vielen Gängen zu erkunden.

„Eigentlich gehe ich nicht oft in das Zimmer meines Bruders Lachlan. Da er seit der Wandlung von zwei anderen Menschen weitere Brüder hat, ist er nur noch selten in Arundel. Ich halte ihm aber immer seine kleine Wohnung bereit, so hat er hier ein Zuhause, in das er stets zurückkehren kann", erklärte der Fürst und bog in einen entlegenen Trakt des Schlosses ab. Scrimgeour hörte genauso interessiert zu wie der junge Bursche. Die Türen in diesem Korridor waren alle aus dickem Eichenholz und in jede war ein anderes Bild geschnitzt. Die Türe, die der Schlossherr wenig später mit einem antiken Schlüssel aus geschmiedetem Eisen aufschloss, war mit einer Insel über den Wolken verziert.

Valerius stutzte schon beim Aufschliessen, betrat dann misstrauisch den Wohnraum. „Es war schon offen, aber ich habe niemand kommen sehen, komisch. Bleibt bitte beim Eingang stehen."

Scrimgeour und Merllano folgten der Bitte und warteten neben der Garderobe, wo es einige erlesene, altertümliche Umhänge zu bestaunen gab. Der Fürst sah sich weiter in den Räumen um und entdeckte rasch die offenen Glastüren auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers. „Lachlan", rief er in freudiger Überraschung, „du bist zurück!"

Draussen vor dem Zimmer befand sich ein Mann, der zu träumen schien, denn er hatte die Augen geschlossen und seine Gesichtszüge zeugten von seliger Ruhe. Seine Statur war schlank und gross, sogar grösser noch als Valerius, das dichte Haar ebenso schlohweiss wie seine buschigen Brauen. Die Flügel jedoch waren so filigran gebaut und silberhell, dass sie im Sternenlicht wirkten wie zerbrechliches Glas. Der Mann sass reglungslos auf dem Sims des Balkons, öffnete die Augen und sein Blick auf die Besucher im dunklen Zimmer war so durchdringend, das Merllano überzeugt war, der alte Vampir könne alles sehen.

„Guten Abend Bruder, was führt dich zu so früher Stunde in meine Gemächer?", sprach MacKeltar mit tiefer Stimme.

„Ich wollte wie üblich jeden Monat nach dem Rechten sehen. Doch da du selbst anwesend bist, erübrigt sich das", antwortete Valerius und verneigte sich leicht.

„Dies ist aber nicht der einzige Grund, welcher dein Herz bewegt", sprach der Alte und es hörte sich eher an wie eine Feststellung, als wie eine Frage.

Valerius seufzte leise und bestätigte die Aussage seines Bruders mit einem Nicken.

Sein hellgraues Gewand raschelte, als sich der Vampir auf dem Balkon mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen erhob, um seine Gäste zu begrüssen.

Merllano starrte fasziniert auf die beiden geflügelten Menschen und traute sich kaum, dem ehrwürdigen MacKeltar die Hand zu reichen. Die klaren Augen und das sanfte Wesen des Mannes wirkten wie hypnotisierend, man hätte ihm alles erzählt, was immer er auch fragen würde. Dessen war sich Merllano sicher, als er den ersten Bruder von Valerius ehrfürchtig begrüsste.

Aufgrund seines Aussehens und des hohen Alters schätzte Rufus den Mann mit dem schlohweissen Haar eher gebrechlich und bescheiden ein.

László wurde von Lachlan aber so kraftvoll in die Arme gezogen, dass es den Fürsten fast von den Füssen hob. Merllano sah Valerius leicht straucheln, die emotionale Umarmung erwidern und schon legte MacKeltar seine silbergrauen Schwingen um seinen Bruder. Minutenlang waren die Vampire hinter MacKeltars Flügeln verborgen, nur ihre kehligen Worte in der fremden Sprache der Druiden waren zu hören und Merllano meinte, der Boden unter seinen Füssen erbebe. Sicher war er sich nicht, doch auch Scrimgeour neben ihm wirkte sprachlos in Gegenwart der machtvollen Präsenz, die den Raum zu erfüllen schien.

Endlich legte Lachlan die Flügel wieder an seinen Körper und trat einen Schritt zurück. Lászlós Haare waren etwas zerzaust und er wirkte atemlos, offensichtlich war es nicht bei einer einfachen Umarmung geblieben.

„Du hast grosse Pläne nicht wahr?" MacKeltars Hand ruhte noch immer auf der Schulter seines Bruders, doch sein Blick schweifte jetzt zu den beiden Auroren.

„Einige, das ist richtig. Wir hatten etliche Angriffe und Scharmützel mit Menschen …", begann Valerius. Er verstummte aber, als Lachlan abrupt die Hand hob. „Kriege der Sterblichen sind unbedeutend, wenn man Jahrhunderte auf der Welt wandelt. In den Auen und Wäldern, die die alten Feen bewohnen, durfte ich viele Weisheiten erfahren und sehne mich nicht nach lautem Kriegsgeschrei. Zorn und Machtgier war schon immer der Anfang vom Ende. Lass mich stattdessen an deiner privaten Zukunft teilhaben, die noch viele Jahrzehnte überdauern möge."

Valerius schwieg einen Moment und beobachtete Rufus, der sich an die Wand lehnte.

„Die Freundschaft mit meinem gutherzigen Begleiter möchte ich nicht missen. Es ist nicht nur Schlimmes passiert, sondern auch schöne Dinge, die ich gar nicht alle fassen kann. Du erinnerst dich vielleicht an die junge Frau damals im Forsthaus."

MacKeltar bat Scrimgeour und Merllano zu den Polstersesseln und nahm mit Valerius ebenfalls Platz.

„Gewiss, deine Augen glänzen heute genauso wie damals, aber bitte fahre fort", antwortete der weisshaarige Vampir. Im Gegensatz zu dem unruhigen Merllano, der zappelig auf seinem Stuhl herumrutschte, schien MacKeltar unendlich geduldig auf die Erzählung warten zu können. Er drängte seinen verlegenen, zaudernden Bruder auf keine Weise. Lachlan schloss wieder die Augen und hörte gelassen zu, wie sich Valerius die ganze Geschichte mit Maureen und seine Gefühle für sie von der Seele redete.

„Dein Herz ist gross und hat für viele Platz", meinte MacKeltar, nachdem der Fürst geendet hatte. „Ich bin froh, dass sich die frische Wunde langsam schliesst. Du wirst deine Sache gut machen, auch wenn du dir noch nicht bei allem sicher bist."

Scrimgeour wie auch Merllano sahen verdutzt zwischen den zwei ungleichen Vampirherren hin und her. Mochte der eine schwarze Haare und Flügel haben und der andere in würdiges Weiss des Alters gekleidet sein, mochte der Altersunterschied fast 700 Jahre betragen. Die beiden Vampirbrüder schienen sich dennoch bestens zu verstehen.

„Ich erbiete dir meinen Dank, Bruder", sprach Valerius und erhob sich. „Wird man wissen, ob sich meine weiteren Wünsche erfüllen dürfen?"

„Das wird sich zeigen. Mögest du immer Wind unter den Flügeln haben, welcher dich sicher zu deinem Mädchen trägt. Gestattest du mir, mich derweil mit deinen Freunden zu unterhalten?"

„Nichts soll dich daran hindern, wenn sie dir Gesellschaft leisten möchten." Nach diesen Worten verabschiedete sich Valerius und verliess die Wohnung.

MacKeltar wandte sich mit einer unverblümten Direktheit an Merllano.

„Junger Mann, was führt dich des Nachts in ein Schloss abseits deiner Kameraden? Hat so ein adretter Bursche wie du keine Freundin?"

Der Jüngling antwortete etwas verlegen: „Die Damen meinen, ich sei ihnen zu reif, zu erwachsen. Sicherlich hat sich schon die eine oder andere interessiert, aber es stellte sich heraus, dass unsere Interessen ganz andere sind. Selbst Sonja sagte, nur Erwachsene gehen miteinander in ein Konzert."

„Das ist Ansichtssache, wie aber ist deine Meinung? Welche Gesellschaft ziehst du vor? Sind dies deine Altersgenossen?"

Während Lachlan auf die Antwort von Merllano wartete, stand er auf und schritt hinüber zu Scrimgeour.

„Von den Altersgenossen sind es eher die jungen Männer, mit denen ich die Zeit verbringe. Flavio, Williamson und ein paar ältere Jungs sind eher bereit für einen Ausflug mit dem Besen als Mädchen."

„So still und ruhig der Herr. Ich hoffe Sie fühlen sich wohl?", erkundigte sich der alte Vampir, als er vor Rufus stehen blieb.

Dieser hielt sich gerade gähnend die Hand vor den Mund, erklärte aber rasch: „Es geht mir gut und ich langweile mich auch nicht. Seit dem Unfall bin ich nur öfter müde als sonst und muss häufiger ausruhen. Der Heiler meinte, das wird sich bald bessern."

Der Gastgeber nickte und musterte Scrimgeour genau. „Sie sagen mir bitte, wenn Sie nach Hause und zu Bett gehen möchten."

„Darf ich vorher dann noch die Galerie auf dem First besichtigen, von der Sir Valerius sprach?", fragte Merllano scheu. „Ich mag Türme alter Burgen, auch wenn man Turmbesteigungen nicht unbedingt als Hobby bezeichnen kann. Ein Dachfirstspaziergang ist gewiss nicht weniger interessant."

„Wenn Sir MacKeltar dies erlaubt, dann bitte jetzt", bat Scrimgeour. „Ihr Polsterstuhl ist sehr bequem, erlauchter Herr. Wenn ich noch länger hier verweile, schlafe ich vielleicht doch ein."

„Ich geleite euch gerne an die frische Luft. Ihr seid jedoch herzlich eingeladen, euren Besuch hier in Arundel zu wiederholen." Nach diesen Worten schritt Lachlan MacKeltar hinaus auf den Balkon, umfasste die nachfolgenden Begleiter mit seinen Armen und hob mit kräftigen Flügelschlägen ab, denn eine Treppe auf das Dach gab es in dem Vampirschloss nicht.


	55. Heimlichkeiten

In dem Raum war es dunkel und still. Nur ein leises Piepen des Sicherheitssensors bei der Türe war zu hören und das Rascheln der Leintücher, wenn er sich im Bett umdrehte. Angelus Palmer setzte sich auf und tastete vorsichtig nach dem Becher mit Tee, den die Pflegerin ihm jeden Abend auf dem Nachttisch bereitstellte. Es ging ihm schon viel besser, nur die scharfen Sicherheitsmassnahmen gaben dem Mann das Gefühl, mehr überwacht als bewacht zu werden. Das magische Armband an seinem Handgelenk, das rund um die Uhr alle seine Vitalfunktionen aufzeichnete und an den zuständigen Heiler der Station weitergab, war nur eines dieser Dinge.

Nun immer noch besser, wenn man dabei gepflegt wird, fand Angelus und legte sich nach ein paar Schlucken Tee wieder hin.

Im Vorzimmer und im Büro der Krankenstation war nur wenig Personal, da es auch nur zwei Patienten zu betreuen gab.

Der heute frisch operierte Richter schlummerte friedlich in seinem Bett und wachte nur hin und wieder auf, wenn die Narbe am Bauch zwickte. Eben hatte er sich in eine etwas bequemere Position gedreht, da bemerkte er im Dämmerschein des kleinen Nachtlichtes, dass sich die Zimmertüre lautlos einen Spalt öffnete. Es trat aber niemand ein. Nur ein Zauberstab tauchte aus dem Nichts auf, zielte auf den Sicherheitssensor dessen Kontrolllampe erlosch und zugleich stieg leichter Rauch von dem Gerät auf.

Es war kein Mensch zu sehen, als die Türe nun ganz aufschwang und sich leise wieder schloss. Der Richter war in höchster Alarmbereitschaft, doch blieb er ganz ruhig, denn sobald er schrie, würde der Eindringling ihn sofort zum Schweigen bringen. Vielleicht bekam er die Chance, die Person zu sehen und konnte noch rechtzeitig Gegenmassnahmen ergreifen. Sich schlafend stellen half ihm Zeit zu gewinnen, einen Plan zu schmieden und gab dem anwesenden Personal die Möglichkeit den Einbruch zu bemerken.

Der Zauberer, der unheimlich geschickt aber auch mit viel Glück bis zu seinem Opfer vorgedrungen war, musste weiterhin sehr vorsichtig sein. Die Tat sollte nicht hier geschehen, der Richter musste betäubt und dann fortgebracht werden. Ganz ähnlich sollte er auch den zweiten Mann, diesen Gärtner hier rausschaffen. Zuerst aber musste der hagere Räuber den Richter erfolgreich entführen. So wie es aussah, schlief der Kerl tief und war ohnehin geschwächt. Langsam schritt der Magier auf das Bett zu, während er seinen Zauberstab wieder wegsteckte. Das Armband, welches auch der Richter trug, würde sofort Alarm auslösen, wenn schädigende Magie an dem Patienten angewandt würde. Also musste der potenzielle Entführer auf andere Methoden zurückgreifen.  
Ollerton konnte die Arme, Unterkörper und Beine des Eindringlings sehen, als dieser unachtsam den Tarnumhang zurückschlug.

Mit einer Hand kramte der Angreifer nach dem mit Betäubungsmittel getränkten Tuch in seinem Beutel. Die andere Hand führte er an dem Gesicht des liegenden Mannes vorbei und schob sie bei der Schulter unter den Hals, um Ollerton im Nacken zu packen und ihm dann das Tuch auf Mund und Nase zu drücken.

Dem diensthabenden Heiler fiel vor Schreck die Schreibfeder aus der Hand, als ein markerschütternder Schrei durch die ganze Station hallte. Sämtliche Sicherheitsleute, die Heiler und auch die Pfleger rannten zu dem Zimmer, aus dem der Tumult kam.

Der Anblick war verstörend und für das Pflegepersonal entsetzlich.  
Ein halb sichtbarer Zauberer hüpfte und tanzte wie irr im Zimmer, wedelte mit einem Tuch durch die Luft, das fürchterlich nach Chloroform stank und schlug nach dem Patienten, der den Arm des Einbrechers zwischen den Zähnen hatte. Ollerton liess nicht los, auch wenn er nicht alle Schläge abwehren konnte und durch das Gezerre des Fremden schon halb aus dem Bett gefallen war.

Die Auroren stürzten sich auf den zeitweise sichtbaren Angreifer und fesselten ihn so gut es ging.

Es brauchte einiges an gutem Zureden des behandelnden Heilers, bis der aufgewühlte, nervlich überreizte Richter locker liess und den Mund öffnete.

Schnell wurde der jammernde Eindringling aus dem Zimmer gebracht und der Heiler schob seinen Patienten vorsichtig wieder ins Bett. Mit behutsamem Abtasten untersuchte der Mediziner die Kiefergelenke, den Mund und auch den Bauch auf Verletzungen. Wie schnell konnte bei so einem Gerangel die Narbe wieder aufreissen. Während der Untersuchung sprach der Heiler beruhigend auf Grifford ein, damit dieser seine Vertrauensperson auch an der Stimme wiedererkennen konnte.

Zum Glück war nichts Gravierendes passiert. Der nervöse Mann liess sich auch einen Tee mit beigemischtem Beruhigungsmittel einflössen.

Erleichtert atmeten die Pfleger auf, als ihr Patient sich nach Eintreten der Wirkung langsam wieder entspannte.

Im Vorzimmer hörte man noch den Übeltäter aufjaulen, als die Bisswunde schonungslos mit purem Alkohol desinfiziert und er dann abgeführt wurde.

„Sie kann man auch keine fünf Minuten alleine lassen, um ein paar Eintragungen zu machen, schon haben Sie wieder Ärger am Hals", meinte der Heiler seufzend und deckte den jungen Mann zu.

„Aber diesmal habe _ich_ gewonnen!", antwortete der Patient mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln.

Weit weg vom St. Mungos in London, im Dorf Arundel verliess ein dunkler Geselle ein Lebensmittelgeschäft und huschte verstohlen durch die Gassen aus dem Dorf. Er war jedoch kein Dieb, sondern hatte für alles, was er bei sich trug, artig bezahlt. Es sollte eine Überraschung werden, was der dunkel gekleidete Herr mitbrachte. Hatte er sich doch Mühe gegeben, alles geheim bestellt und mit dem Lebensmittelhändler den Abholtermin nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit ausgehandelt. Jetzt war der Fürst nach seinem Einkauf schwer beladen unterwegs zum Tower, denn er hatte eine Verabredung einzuhalten. Kaum war er ausser Sicht, schwang er sich in die Luft. Mit kräftigen Flügelschlägen kam er gut voran und verschwand wenig später im Gästehaus.

In der Eingangshalle war es ruhig, nur Pförtner Raphael war zugegen. In alter Manier verbeugte er sich vor seinem hohen Herrn und rief nach einem der Pagen. Jamie eilte hastig aus den Gesinderäumen hinaus in die Halle, wo der dicke Teppich seine Schritte dämpfte. Der Fürst hob die Hand, um seine eifrigen Helfer zu bremsen. Durch die gebieterische Geste verunsichert, traten beide Bediensteten zur Seite und senkten ehrerbietig ihre Köpfe.

„Meine Herren, den Korb trage ich selbst. Meinen Umhang nehme bitte der Page zu sich und hänge ihn nicht in die Garderobe. Sie brauchen auch niemanden über meine Ankunft zu informieren, ich bin rein privat hier."

Die beiden Männer folgten den Anweisungen und geleiteten den Fürsten auch in die gewünschten Räume im Erdgeschoss.

Die Bewohner des Gästehauses machten sich unterdessen bereit, um draussen spazieren zu gehen und den weitläufigen Naturpark aus der Luft zu erkunden. Eine Viertelstunde nach der Ankunft des Fürsten schritt Mizra die Treppen hinab und bewunderte die kunstvollen Gemälde. Unten in der Eingangshalle traf er auf die nette Lady, welche etwas verloren bei der Türe stand und wartete.

„Darf ich Ihnen mein Geleit antragen, edle Dame?", fragte er Lady Banks und verbeugte sich vor ihr. „Es wäre mir eine Freude, Ihnen Gesellschaft leisten zu dürfen."

Der Ägypter gab sich alle Mühe, mit gewählt höfischem Gebaren aufzutreten und auch möglichst akzentfrei Englisch mit der Dame zu sprechen. Auch wenn Mizra wusste, dass er kaum Chancen hatte, zeigte er Lady Banks dennoch, dass er sie sehr schätzte und gerne um sie werben würde.

„Ihren Antrag in Ehren, ich habe die Nachtstunden schon vergeben. Mir war auch, als wäre der erwartete Herr eingetroffen, doch ich muss mich bei dem Blick aus dem Fenster wohl getäuscht haben", erwiderte Maureen Banks. „Wenn Sie sich einen Augenblick gedulden, frage ich beim Personal nach. Wenn niemand gekommen ist, werde ich Sie gerne bei einem Rundgang um das Haus und die Ställe begleiten."

Mizra erklärte sich sofort einverstanden. Man sollte die Hoffnung nie aufgeben, es konnte sich immer noch zu seinen Gunsten wenden.

Geduldig wartete er neben der Eingangstüre, während Maureen bei den Kammerzofen nachfragte. Diese verwiesen sie jedoch zum Pförtner, der sich draussen vor dem Haus befand. Lady Banks musste auf dem Weg vor das Haus nahe an Mizra vorbei, nahm einen feinen Duft nach Sandelholz wahr und erwiderte das freundliche Lächeln des Ägypters. Gewiss, er war nett und sicher keine schlechte Wahl. Aber er konnte sie bisher nicht überzeugen, der Richtige zu sein.

Nach einigen Sekunden Blickkontakt mit Mizra, der sich offensichtlich über ihre Aufmerksamkeit freute, verliess sie das Haus. Pförtner Raphael druckste zwar zuerst etwas herum, dann gab er zu, den Fürsten heute Nacht schon gesehen zu haben.

„Warum können Sie mir nicht sagen, wo er jetzt ist?", fragte Maureen verwirrt. „Wie? Sie dürfen nichts sagen? Also gut, dann zeigen Sie es mir eben."

In seiner Bedrängnis gab Raphael nach und führte die Dame zurück ins Haus. „Nein nicht in den Salon, bitte hier entlang."

Wenig später waren sie an den Gesindekammern vorbei und standen neben dem Getränkelager. „Hier bitte schön", sprach der Pförtner und deutete auf eine Türe etwas links der Lagerräume.

Da Raphael keine Anstalten machte weiter zu gehen, öffnete Lady Banks selbst die Türe und spähte in den Raum.

Bei dem grossen Kochherd dampfte es aus zwei Pfannen, auf dem Tisch daneben stand der Weidenkorb, aus dem ein Bund Karotten herausragte und das Fleisch war in einer Schüssel mit Marinade eingelegt. Vor dem Tisch stand ein schwarzhaariger Mann mit Rüstmesser, der in dem Moment ganz auf das Kartoffelschälen konzentriert war. Maureen schmunzelte, Valerius in seiner Kochschürze beim Gemüse putzen war einfach einmalig. Offensichtlich wollte er seine Aufgabe besonders gut machen und hatte ihre Vorgabe weiter ausgelegt als nötig.

Leise zog Maureen die Türe wieder zu und beobachtete durch den Spalt noch eine Weile den Fürsten, der sich als Hausmann am Kochherd versuchte.

Auf dem Rückweg in die Halle nahm sie dem Pförtner das Versprechen ab, nicht zu verraten, dass sie in der Küche gewesen waren. Sie wollte László nicht die Überraschung verderben.

Mizra wartete noch immer, nach einem Blick in ihr Gesicht jedoch, wandte er sich mit einem Seufzen zum Gehen. Er hatte wohl erkannt, dass es mit dem gemeinsamen Spaziergang diese Nacht nichts werden würde.

Sorgsam legte Lady Banks die benötigten Utensilien für ihre Aufgabe auf einem Serviertischchen bereit und deckte alles mit einem Tuch zu. Sie war ja so gespannt, was sich ihr Freund damit wünschte.

Ein lautes Räuspern bei der Türe des Speisezimmers liess sie aufblicken. Hinter einem weissgedeckten kleinen Rollwagen stand ein Mann mit schwarzen Hosen, blauem Hemd und einer schwarzen Fliege. Lászlós Kleiderwahl passte wunderbar zu seinem schwarzen Haar und Maureen konnte ihn im ersten Moment nur schweigend anstarren. Wie viel besser gefiel ihr der englische Gentleman, als der Ägypter, welcher sie nur hier in England als Gleichgestellte behandelte. Auch wenn Mizra es nicht bemerkt hatte, war ihre Meinung in seinem Land oft zweitrangig. Manchmal hatte er Maureen gebeten, ein paar Schritte hinter ihm zu gehen, wie es sich für Frauen gehöre. Dies war allgemeine Tradition, genauso wie Frauen nicht alleine aus dem Haus gehen durften.

Das alles hatte wenig mit dem Gewand des Fürsten zu tun, mit seinem Verhalten aber schon. Er wartete höflich, bis sie sich von seinem überraschenden Auftauchen erholt hatte, und begrüsste sie mit einer galanten Verbeugung. Nie würde es ihm in den Sinn kommen, ihre Freiheit einzuschränken.

„Darf ich servieren, gnädige Frau?", fragte Valerius befangen und deutete von dem Rollwagen mit den Speisen zum gedeckten Tisch.

Natürlich bot er ihr nach ihrer Einwilligung auch den Arm, um sie an ihren Platz zu begleiten, rückte ihr den Stuhl zurecht und zündete die Kerzen an. Voller Spannung wartete Maureen bis Valerius den Deckel von der Serviceplatte hob und ihr sein Menu präsentierte.

„Oh, Rindfleischrouladen gefüllt mit Feigen und so viel leckeres Gemüse", rief sie erfreut. Valerius atmete erleichtert aus, er hatte offensichtlich die richtige Wahl getroffen.

Während die Lady von den Speisen kostete, sass der Fürst ihr gegenüber, verschränkte die Hände und schaute nur. Maureen beobachtete Valerius, der versonnen lächelnd am Tisch sass und sich selbst gar nichts auf den Teller legte.

„An was denkst du gerade?", fragte die junge Frau und ass weiter von der fruchtigen Fleischroulade.

„An Kinder und eine Gartenbank vor dem Haus", antwortete László frei heraus, noch bevor er überlegen konnte, was er da sagte.

„Aha Kinder", murmelte Maureen etwas verdutzt. Eigene Kinder konnte er wohl nicht meinen, da Vampire keine haben konnten. „Wie kommst du denn auf eine Gartenbank und vor welchem Haus würde die stehen?"

„Es ist so schön ruhig hier und keiner stört. Wo ich die Gartenbank sehe, weiss ich noch nicht. Ich überlege gerade, wo das gemütliche Plätzchen war, an das mich die Gartenbank erinnert."

„Würde es dich stören, wenn du nicht mehr im Schloss wohnen würdest?", fragte Maureen interessiert an den Gedanken des Fürsten, die anscheinend gar nicht weit von ihren eigenen Plänen weg waren. Um ihn daran zu erinnern, dass er eigentlich für zwei gekocht hatte, schob sie ihm die Schüssel näher an seinen Teller.

László überlegte kurz und nahm sich endlich auch eine Portion.

„Hm, nein dies würde mich nicht stören, ich muss ja nur dort sein, wenn ich Verwaltungsaufgaben zu tätigen habe oder eine Audienz abzuhalten ist. Warum fragst du?", wollte Valerius neugierig wissen.

„Mir würde das Forsthaus oder ein ähnliches Haus am Waldrand als zukünftiges Heim sehr gefallen."

„Ah, das Forsthaus, bei welchem wir uns damals so oft verabredet hatten", erwiderte ihr Freund schmunzelnd. „Das war wohl auch das Haus, vor welchem ich in Gedanken die Gartenbank platziert habe."

Der Fürst begann zu essen und fuhr nach einigen Bissen fort: „Ein gemeinsames Haus an einem ruhigen Ort, das würde mir auch gefallen. In meinem Turmzimmer habe ich lange genug gelebt, gegen einen Tapetenwechsel hätte ich jetzt nichts einzuwenden."

„Ein neues Heim ohne Diener und Gesinde?", vergewisserte sich Maureen atemlos. Sie konnte es kaum glauben, das Valerius seinen Lebensstil, den er Jahrzehnte lang gewöhnt war, aufgeben wollte, um mit ihr zusammenzuleben.

„Natürlich ohne Diener und ohne Gesinde", meinte Valerius und schenkte sich etwas Wein ein. „Mich waschen und anziehen kann ich selbst und kochen kann ich wie es aussieht auch ohne Hilfe. Schmeckt es?"

„Es schmeckt sehr lecker." Maureen nickte und nippte an dem Wein.

„Woran denkst du gerade?", gab Valerius die Frage zu Beginn des Gespräches zurück.

„Bleib sitzen, schliesse bitte deine Augen und lass die Hände auf dem Tisch", antwortete die junge Frau mit geheimnisvollem Lächeln.

Der Fürst blickte sie zuerst neugierig an, dann schloss er aber wie gewünscht die Augen.

Leise hörte er sie aufstehen und neben ihn treten. Noch immer rätselnd, was sie wohl vorhaben könnte, zuckte Valerius leicht zusammen, als er eine Berührung seiner Lippen spürte. Im Reflex hob er seinen Arm, doch sofort drückte Maureens Hand diesen zurück auf den Tisch.

„Sch sch", murmelte seine Freundin beruhigend und wieder liebkosten ihre Lippen die seinen. Das berauschende Gefühl, ganz behutsam geküsst zu werden, und das sanfte Streicheln seiner Wange ging ihm durch und durch. László genoss jede Sekunde und merkte gar nicht, wie Maureen eine Hand auf seine Brust legte, um seinen Herzschlag zu spüren. Es schien eine Ewigkeit, bis die wunderbaren Berührungen endeten und der Fürst die Stimme seiner Freundin vernahm.

„László", rief sie leise, wie um ihn aus seiner glückseligen Trunkenheit zu wecken. Benommen öffnete er die Augen und sah Maureen noch immer dicht neben sich stehen. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet und ihre Augen strahlten vor Freude, als sie weitersprach.

„Ja, László, ich freue mich auf eine gemeinsame Zukunft mit dir."

Valerius war froh, in diesem Moment schon zu sitzen, sonst hätte ihn die frohe Botschaft seiner Liebsten gewiss von den Füssen gehauen. Er musste gewiss auch strahlen und offenbar hatte er sogar Tränen in den Augen, da Maureen gerührt ihr Taschentuch nahm und ihm die Augen abtupfte. Gesagt hatte Valerius die ganze Zeit nichts, ihm fehlten vor Glückseligkeit einfach die Worte.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis das Paar ihr Gespräch weiterführte.

„Da ich nicht weiss, was du vorhin mit den Kindern genau gemeint hast, vermute ich mal, dass du hin und wieder gerne Gesellschaft von jungen Leuten hättest", versuchte die junge Dame die Zukunftspläne des Fürsten zu erforschen.

„Das kommt meinem Wunsch schon ziemlich nahe. Es gibt da einen jungen Mann, an dessen Gesellschaft mir sehr viel liegt. Der junge Bursche hat keine Furcht vor Vampiren, im Gegenteil, er interessiert sich sehr für unsere Art. Die Möglichkeit, dass er zu gegebener Zeit in unsere Welt der Nacht eintreten möchte, ist nicht undenkbar. Ich hätte ihn dann gerne an meiner Seite, wenn du nichts dagegen hast."

Seine Freundin nahm sich die Zeit, um diese Entwicklung zu überdenken. „Also er würde dann dein neuer Bruder? Wie alt ist der Bursche denn? Kenne ich ihn vielleicht schon?"

„Merllano ist einundzwanzig Jahre alt, wie er mir mal sagte", antwortete ihr der Fürst. „Ich sehe ihn nicht unbedingt als Bruder, eher als einen Sohn. Kennen wirst du ihn noch nicht, aber ich werde ihn dir gerne vorstellen."

„Das ist eine gute Idee. Es ist besser wir lernen uns alle kennen, bevor wir eine solche Entscheidung fällen. Aber jetzt hätte ich gerne gewusst, was ich für eine Aufgabe habe, nach dem wir dein romantisches Candlelight Dinner genossen haben."

Valerius stutzte einen Moment, bevor ihm wieder einfiel, dass er ihr auch eine Aufgabe gestellt hatte.

„Ich hätte gerne eine Herrenweste wie auf diesem Bild." Der Prospekt, den er Maureen reichte, zeigte Kleider für Abenteurer und Safari-Reisende.

„Hm, deine Weste hier ist aber nicht höfisch und fürstlich schon gar nicht", meinte die Vampirin zweifelnd. „Du meinst wirklich die Trekkingweste mit den Taschen und den kleinen Schnallen auf der Seite?"

„Wenn ich etwas Höfisches wollte, könnte ich zu meinem Schneider gehen. Der aber kann dieses interessante Design nicht hervorbringen. Eher schneidere er mir ein Spitzennachthemd als so wildes Zeug, sagte er."

Die Lady gegenüber von Valerius hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, um nicht laut zu lachen. Allein schon der Gedanke an László im Spitzennachthemd war äusserst amüsant.

„Eine Trekkingweste aus Seide", präzisierte sie Lászlós Wunsch. „Na dann steh mal auf."

Valerius kam der Aufforderung nach, beobachte seine Freundin, wie sie zu dem zugedeckten Serviertisch ging und mit einem Stock zurückkam.

„Ich glaube, ich fange bei dem Schwierigsten an", sprach sie mit sich selbst und trat hinter den Fürsten. Dieser begann wenig später zu lachen und mit den Flügeln zu zucken.

„Halte still sonst wird es ungenau", murrte Maureen, musste aber auch grinsen.

„Ich kann nicht, es kitzelt", verteidigte sich der Fürst und lachte wieder, als Maureen mit dem Zollstock versuchte, für die Weste Mass zu nehmen. Endlich war es dann geschafft und die abgemessenen Werte notiert. Das Schnittmuster zeichnen und die Weste dann nähen, das wurde auf eine andere Nacht verschoben.


	56. Vampirkunde

Er war zum Glück schwindelfrei. Wie froh war der junge Mann auch darüber, so oft mit seinem Besen akrobatische Manöver geübt zu haben. Nicht wenige seiner Kollegen wären vor dem Seiltanz auf dem Dachfirst des Haupthauses zurückgeschreckt. Diese Galerie, von der sein Führer erzählte, hatte nichts mit einer Theatergalerie zu tun. Nur zwei Holzleisten links und rechts markierten den Weg übers Dach, wo die Schindeln genügend verstärkt waren, damit man nicht in der Dachkonstruktion einbrach.

Merllano blickte zu dem Turm zurück von dem sie gerade herkamen. Rufus Scrimgeour hatte sich dort von ihnen verabschiedet und war nach Hause appariert. So war es nur der junge Ire, der hinter MacKeltar herstapfte und sich dabei ziemlich unbeholfen vorkam. Es wirkte, als würde der alte Vampir mühelos über den First tanzen, aber vielleicht lag seine Sicherheit auf den Dachschindeln auch daran, dass er barfuss darüber lief.

„Hast du ihn gehört?", fragte Lachlan.

Merllano richtete den Blick wieder nach vorne und merkte, dass MacKeltar stehen geblieben war. „Wen gehört?"

„Den Waldkauz, der ruft", kam die Antwort. Von weit her hörte Merllano nun auch den schwachen Ruf eines Nachtvogels. Hätte der Vampir ihn nicht aufmerksam gemacht, er hätte nichts bemerkt.

„Bekommt man bessere Ohren, wenn man Vampir wird?", fragte er geradeheraus.

MacKeltar lächelte, wobei seinem jungen Begleiter auffiel, dass die Zähne des alten Vampirs länger waren, als die von Valerius.

„Ach, und werden die Eckzähne länger, je älter ein Vampir wird?", fügte er noch hinzu, da er in den Vampirchroniken nichts darüber gelesen hatte.

„Nein, es gibt keine anderen, besseren Ohren", erklärte Lachlan. „Ein Vampir lernt mit den Jahren nur, sie besser zu nutzen. Etwa ähnlich wie bei einem Blinden, der hört auch intensiver und hat ein ganz anderes Wahrnehmungsfeld als ein Sehender. Nur ist ein Vampir nicht blind, doch er trainiert seine Sinne genauso intensiv. Daher auch die amüsante Idee mancher Menschen, Vampire nutzen eine Art Sonar wie die tierischen Fledermäuse. Dabei vergessen sie, dass Vampire gewiss keine Mücken oder Falter jagen, um sie zu verspeisen. Auch um Hindernissen auszuweichen, benötigen wir keine Schreie."

Der junge Mann hörte interessiert zu und folgte dem Erzähler weiter über die Dächer und Zinnen des Schlosses. Seine Frage wegen dessen Zähnen hatte er vorerst vergessen.

Nach einer Kletterpartie auf den höchsten Turm standen jetzt beide Männer an der Brüstung und blickten über das Schloss, über die Wehranlagen und über den Innenhof. Eine ganze Weile schwieg Merllano, beobachtete, wie sich MacKeltar furchtlos auf eine der Turmzinnen setzte und seine Beine über dem Abgrund baumeln liess. Eine leichte Brise wehte über das Land und liess in dem jungen Mann Erinnerungen an ein Phänomen wach werden, das ihn immer noch faszinierte.

Die Art und Weise wie Fürst Valerius damals frische Luft in die Zimmer von Scrimgeours Haus befördert hatte, konnte er nicht vergessen.

„Sir? Darf ich Ihnen noch eine Frage stellen?", bat der Lehrling befangen. Hoffentlich hielt ihn der weise Vampir nicht für aufdringlich, doch es gab so vieles, was der Jüngling gerne wissen wollte. Lachlan hatte seine silbergrauen Schwingen leicht entfaltet, die Augen geschlossen und das Gesicht den Sternen zugewandt. Der Vampir schien sich in dem Sternenlicht zu sonnen und zugleich genüsslich den Geräuschen der Nacht zu lauschen. Auf die Frage Merllanos drehte MacKeltar leicht den Kopf und nickte als Zustimmung. „Ich höre."

Der Aurorenlehrling begann über das Erlebnis zu berichten, welches er mit Valerius gehabt hatte.

„Hatte der Fürst sich das Wissen selbst angeeignet oder hatten Sie ihn unterrichtet? Was für Voraussetzungen muss man haben, um diese Weisheiten lernen zu dürfen? Sir Valerius hat es aus Gründen der Sicherheit und der hohen Verantwortung abgelehnt, mir die Bedeutung der Worte zu erklären."

„László hat vieles von mir gelernt, so auch die Sprache und Formeln der Druiden", entgegnete der weisshaarige Mann. Dann sprang er von der Zinne und trat neben seinen jungen Schüler.

„Jeder, der von mir die alte Sprache lernen wollte, musste zuerst durch seine Lebensführung beweisen, dass er keine kriegerischen Ambitionen hat und auch nicht die Tendenz Gott spielen zu wollen. Die Naturgewalten lassen sich nicht befehlen, höchstens ganz sanft bitten."

„Wird so eine Macht überhaupt genutzt? Wie weiss man, dass etwas passiert, wenn man sie nicht gebrauchen sollte?" Merllano fehlte es hier etwas an Logik.

„Das Wissen wird genutzt für kleine Dinge und auch nur dann, wenn man ruhig und konzentriert an die Ausführung gehen kann. Wir erlebten auch die Gefahren, welche in manchen Formeln lauern." Lachlan legte seine Hände auf die Schultern des Jünglings und blickte ihn durchdringend an.

„Es gab mal einen Bruder, der wollte ein brennendes Fischerdorf mit den Mächten der Feensprache retten. Er beschwor das Element des Wassers, das Wasser kam."

„Ja und weiter?", fragte Merllano begierig, mehr über das Wirken der schönen, alten Sprache zu erfahren.

„Es kam in der Form einer haushohen Flutwelle, die den Hafen und das Dorf überschwemmte. Der Brand war gelöscht, doch alle Fischerboote waren zertrümmert und so manches Haus stand voll Wasser. Die Schäden waren enorm. Es kamen keine Menschen um, das war noch das Glücklichste an der ganzen Sache."

Der junge Mann blickte entsetzt zu dem Vampir hoch. „Hat … hat Ihr Bruder so etwas Schlimmes wie eine Flutwelle gewollt? Wie konnte er nur?!"

MacKeltar liess Merllano los und wandte sich seufzend ab. „Nein, das hatte er gewiss nicht gewollt, er war am Boden zerstört und machte sich grosse Vorwürfe. Ich habe nichts dazu gesagt. Mein wochenlanges Schweigen ihm gegenüber zeigte deutlich genug, dass er nicht nur die Achtung vor den Elementen nicht gewahrt, sondern auch mein Vertrauen in seine Vernunft missbraucht hatte."

„Ein guter Grund die Finger davon zu lassen. Jetzt verstehe ich Sir Valerius' Vorsicht viel besser." Merllano setzte sich auf eine kleine Steinbank und brütete vor sich hin.

„Lebt dieser Bruder zufällig auch hier? Bin ich ihm schon begegnet?", wollte er nach einer Weile wissen.

„Eine gute Umschreibung der Frage, ob es László war." MacKeltar hatte die Gedanken des Jungen ohne Mühe durchschaut. „Es tut aber nichts zur Sache, ob es Valerius oder ein anderer Vampir aus Arundel war, der auch der Druidensprache mächtig ist. Der Betreffende hat aus seinen Fehlern gelernt und ich bin zufrieden."

„Ich dachte jetzt nicht unbedingt an Sir Valerius, denn ich kenne auch noch andere Bewohner des Schlosses. Bei diesen ist mir aber nie so sehr aufgefallen, dass sie längere Zähne haben, wie bei Ihnen. Liegt es am jüngeren Alter, dass der Fürst kürzere Zähne hat als Sie? Oder merkt man es auf eine andere Art, ob ein Vampir schon älter ist, also sich vor langer Zeit gewandelt hat?"

„So einen wissbegierigen Menschen habe ich lange nicht mehr getroffen", bemerkte Lachlan anerkennend. „Darf ich dir auch ein paar Fragen stellen über Dinge, die mich an dir interessieren?"

Merllano überlegte, ob er nun doch zu weit gegangen war und auch, was sein Gesprächspartner interessant an ihm fand.

„Gewiss", gab er dann seine Zustimmung und deutete dabei eine leichte Verbeugung an, genau so, wie er es auch schon bei Valerius gesehen hatte.

„Zunächst aber zu den Zähnen und dem Alter." MacKeltar öffnete den Mund und berührte seine spitzen Eckzähne. „Die Länge war immer gleich, auch schon, als ich mich im zwölften Jahrhundert zum Vampir wandelte. Als Mensch geboren wurde ich im elften Jahrhundert und war 87 Jahre alt, als ich in das Reich der Nacht eintrat."

Schwungvoll streckte Lachlan seine Schwingen und liess sie vom Sternenlicht bescheinen.

Merllano war mehr erschrocken über den Windstoss, der durch das Entfalten entstand, als durch die beeindruckende Flügelspannweite.

„Mein Haar war schon schlohweiss, als ich noch ein Mensch war und nach der Wandlung waren meine Flügel auch weiss. Das Alter eines Vampirs sieht man nicht an der Zahnlänge, denn diese wachsen nicht. Es ist diese grausilberne Färbung, welche die Haare und die Flügel wie feinen Raureif überzieht, an dem man erkennt, dass ein Vampir schon einige Jahrhunderte hinter sich hat. Wann diese Zeichnung des Alters auftritt, ist unterschiedlich. Bei einigen Vampiren ist es früher feststellbar, bei anderen später. Bei mir bemerkte ich die ersten leichten Spuren mit etwa 800 Jahren. Seither ist die Färbung wohl intensiver geworden, doch ich achte für gewöhnlich nicht sehr darauf."

Der junge Mann stand auf und musterte die Färbung der Flügelhaare eingehend. „Ach, dann wird Sir Valerius auch mal … Entschuldigung. Sie sind dran mit Fragen, wie abgemacht."

„Ja, auch László wird einmal silbergrau gesprenkeltes Haar bekommen." MacKeltar legte seine Flügel wieder an den Körper und sah den jungen Burschen von der Seite an.

„Erzähl mir von deiner Familie Merllano. Wie ist dein voller Name und was sagen deine Eltern zu deinen Zukunftsplänen?"

„Mei… meine Familie?" Der Lehrling stand wie vor den Kopf geschlagen vor dem Vampir.

MacKeltar sagte nichts, wartete nur geduldig, bis sich der Jüngling wieder etwas gefangen hatte. Selbst als weiter unten im Schlosshof einige andere Vampire zu einem Flug hinaus in die Felder starteten, blieb seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den jungen Menschen gerichtet. Dieser schien mit sich zu hadern, ob er antworten sollte.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis er erzählte, warum er nicht gerne an seine Familie erinnert wurde.

„Mein Name ist Merllano Prewett O'Callaghan. Über meinen Vater Gideon Prewett kann ich nicht viel berichten, denn ich habe ihn kaum gekannt. Er starb im Kampf gegen die Todesser Voldemorts, als ich noch keine drei Jahre alt war. Ich bin in Irland geboren und aufgewachsen, da mich meine Eltern vor dem Terror hier in England zu schützen versuchten. Wie gesagt, hat mein Vater dabei sein Leben verloren, doch er konnte die Existenz seiner Familie in Irland geheim halten. Meine Mutter, Jolene, hatte es nicht leicht, aber sie hat mir alle Liebe gegeben, die sie konnte. Ich hatte trotz des Verlust meines Vaters eine schöne Kindheit."

Merllano seufzte schwer, bevor er fortfuhr. „Ich kann meine Eltern nicht mehr fragen, was sie von meinen Zukunftsplänen halten. Meine Mum erlebte mit mir noch das zweite Schuljahr nach meiner Einschulung in Hogwarts. Kurz vor meinem dreizehnten Geburtstag erlag sie einer schweren Krankheit und liess mich alleine zurück. Sicher, es gab noch meine Grosseltern mütterlicherseits und einen Onkel in der Ferne, doch jemand wie einen Vater hatte ich nie gehabt. Bis ich László Valerius traf und das seltsame Gefühl hatte, ihn schon lange zu kennen."

Wirkte der junge Mann eben noch bedrückt und melancholisch, so hellte sich seine Miene beim letzten Satz merklich auf.

Merllano hatte während des Erzählens nicht darauf geachtet, was sein Zuhörer tat, er hatte einfach frei heraus über seine Vergangenheit berichtet. Umso überraschter war er, als er bei seinen Unterarmen die Berührung von weichem Fell spürte. Merllano hob den Kopf und bemerkte, dass Lachlan ihn genauso mit den Flügeln umarmte, wie er es bei Valerius gemacht hatte.

Der alte Vampir bemitleidete ihn nicht, die Umarmung war lediglich eine Geste des Mitgefühls.

Die Wärme, die von den Flügeln abstrahlte, machte dem Jungen bewusst, wie kühl der Nachtwind gewesen war. Als Vampir aber hätte er gewiss nicht gefroren, denn so ein Fell erwies sich als sehr praktisch.

„Ein tapferer junger Mann, der unbeirrt seinen Weg sucht", sprach MacKeltar leise. „Ich muss sagen, du beeindruckst mich, wie du damit umgehst. Aber ist es nicht schon spät geworden für dich, wenn du morgen arbeiten musst? Wir können unser Gespräch auch später noch fortführen."

Merllano schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich muss morgen nicht zum Dienst, es ist mein freier Tag. Aber Sie haben recht, langsam wird es Zeit. Erfahre ich beim nächsten Mal, woher Sie kommen, wo Sie geboren wurden, meine ich. Dass dies im elften Jahrhundert war, haben Sie schon berichtet."

Der Bursche spürte ein leichtes Zucken der Schwingen, bevor MacKeltar die Umarmung beendete. Ein kritischer Blick in das Gesicht des Vampirs bestätigte seine Vermutung nicht, vielleicht hatte der geflügelte Mann dennoch ein Lachen unterdrückt.

„Ihr Geburtsort ist schon auf dieser Welt, oder nicht?", hakte er nach.

MacKeltar nickte. „Geboren wurde ich auf einem Eiland in der Irischen See. Ich gehörte dem Volksstamm der Manx an. Viellicht hast du bis zu unserem nächsten Treffen herausgefunden, wo mein Geburtsort liegt."

Nach diesen Worten verabschiedete sich Sir Lachlan MacKeltar von Merllano und wartete, bis dieser nach Hause appariert war.


	57. Gemeinsam einsam

Missmutig verliess Mister Ollivander seinen Laden, um sich auf den Weg zu diesen Urnen zu machen. Wenn es nicht so wichtig gewesen wäre und es den höchsten politischen Amtsträger zu wählen galt, wäre er in seiner Werkstatt geblieben. Es waren in der Winkelgasse so viele Leute unterwegs, dass es einem Einsiedler wie Ollivander auf den Strassen nicht mehr wohl war. Nicht nur die potentiellen Kunden der Einkaufsstrasse wuselten von einem Geschäft ins nächste, auch die ganzen Wähler verstopften zusätzlich die Winkelgasse.

Um einer grösseren Gruppe auszuweichen, betrat der alte Zauberstabmacher den Eissalon. Nur wenige Augenblicke später war er in ein Gespräch mit seinem Kollegen Fortescue verwickelt.

Diesem gefiel die Stimmung, die unter den Passanten herrschte, auch nicht. „Es ist alles zu hektisch und keiner traut sich den anderen anzublicken", meinte Florean gerade.

„Das ist aber auch kein Wunder, wenn ständig die Auroren durch die Gasse patrouillieren. Das Ministerium hat dies zwar mit der heutigen Wahl des neuen Zaubereiministers begründet. Die Auroren bewachen wahrscheinlich die Wahllokale und sollen beginnende Ausschreitungen verhindern. Dass dies der einzige Grund ist, glauben ihnen noch nicht einmal die jungen, unbedarften Leute in unserer Gesellschaft", erwiderte Ollivander, der mit Fortescue an der Theke lehnte und das Volk beobachtete.

Ivory, einer der Auroren die patrouillierten, war bei der Strassenecke stehengeblieben und liess seinen Blick über die originellen Angebote des Herbstmarktes schweifen. Ein alter Leiterwagen stand vor einem Geschäft und dieser war mit dekorativen Herbstblumen, Kürbissen und Maiskolben verschönert. Die Astern und Dahlien, sowie auch die verschiedenen Zierkürbisse nutzten auch andere Händler zur Dekoration. In einer Seitengasse hatte ein findiger Marktverkäufer ein grosses Wagenrad in eine Früchteschale umfunktioniert und lagerte zwischen den Speichen verschiedene Apfelsorten. Rings herum standen grosse Schalen mit Baumnüssen und Kastanien.

Direkt gegenüber versuchte ein Händler in einer Gartenlaube Kunden mit einer Wein-Degustation anzulocken. Sein Verkaufstand war passend mit Weinranken verziert und auf der Auslage präsentierte der Mann neben den Weinflaschen auch frischgepressten Apfelsaft, Feigenschnaps und verschiedene Liköre.

So schön das alles anzusehen war, Ivory suchte nach Anzeichen von Dieben und sonstigen Unruhestiftern. Natürlich waren an einem Tag wie diesem sicherlich auch Wahlbetrüger unterwegs, doch mit diesen befassten sich die Aufseher bei den Wahlurnen.

Das gefährliche Individuen wie Mörder und Entführer am Tag die Winkelgasse heimsuchten, war eher unwahrscheinlich. Man musste aber mit allem rechnen, gerade jetzt, wo die Bestätigung von Dawlish aus dem Norden kam, dass die Schattengeister keine Halluzinationen waren. Das Ministerium hatte zwar Jäger losgeschickt, gefunden wurden die Urheber der Erscheinungen aber bisher nicht.

„Hallo Mister, haben Sie auch Lust auf etwas Gemüse?" Der Auror war auf seinem Weg beim Gemüsehändler vorbeigekommen und wurde jetzt von einem alten Mann mit Gehstock angesprochen. Erst beim zweiten Hingucken erkannte er MacLaird, welcher sich ein paar Tomaten einpacken liess.

„Nein danke, ich bin noch im Dienst. Einkaufen werde ich später", schlug Ivory das Angebot ab. „Gibt es bei Ihnen heute Gemüseteller?", wollte er wissen.

„Es gibt Tomatensalat und Kartoffeln zu der Forelle, die ich gekauft habe", erwiderte Lorcan und hielt die Tüte mit dem Fisch in die Höhe.

„Da kann ich Ihnen nur guten Appetit wünschen", meinte Ivory lachend. „Tomatensalat finde ich eine gute Idee, die Exemplare sehen wunderbar frisch und knackig aus."

Auch die Angestellten des Schlosses Arundel und des dazugehörenden Gästehauses hatten ihre Wahlzettel abgegeben. Nach ihrer Rückkehr aus der Winkelgasse versammelten sich die meisten in der grossen Kammer neben dem Eingang des Schlosses. Jamie hatte keine Lust sich zu den jungen schnatternden Zofen zu setzen und sah sich im Raum nach einem männlichen Kollegen um.

Der alte Page sass einsam in der hintersten Ecke der Gesindekammer und wirkte allein schon aufgrund seiner Körperhaltung sehr unglücklich. Jamie trat näher und hört Padraig nun sogar schluchzen, der Mann weinte wahrhaftig. Erschrocken setzte sich Jamie zu seinem Kollegen und fragte vorsichtig, was passiert sei. Padraig schüttelte zuerst nur den Kopf und kramte nach einem Taschentuch in seiner Weste. Nachdem er seine Augen getrocknet hatte, sprach der alte Diener mit brüchiger Stimme: „Mein Herr verlässt mich. Heute Morgen hat Sir Valerius kurz mit mir über seine Zukunftspläne gesprochen. Er verlässt in naher Zukunft das Schloss und alle seine Diener."

Schwer seufzend verbarg der Page sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

„Nach all den Jahren, in denen er sich vertrauensvoll in meine Obhut begab, darf ich ihm nicht mehr zur Seite stehen. Das Wort Pensionierung ist zwar nicht gefallen, aber seine Formulierung klang sehr ähnlich. Ich fühl mich noch gar nicht so alt, dass ich nicht mehr arbeiten könnte. Zumal wir uns so gut kennen, dass ich seine Betreuung weitgehend als familiäre Aufgabe ansah."

Kollege Jamie schwieg zuerst geschockt über die unerfreuliche Nachricht. Wenn der Fürst das Schloss verliess, wurden dann alle Bediensteten entlassen? Mit dieser Frage würde er sich später befassen müssen. Zuerst galt es, sich um den weinenden Pagen zu kümmern.

„Haben Sie dem Fürsten gesagt, dass Sie sich noch nicht reif für die Pensionierung fühlen. Weiss er, dass Sie gerne weiter für ihn da wären, da er Ihnen mehr bedeutet?"

Padraig verneinte diese Frage. „Ich war überrumpelt, völlig am Boden, als er mir das sagte. Sprachlos hörte ich ihm zu und als ich mich wieder etwas gefasst hatte, war er schon in seinem Zimmer verschwunden, um zu ruhen."

„Wissen Sie was?", meinte Jamie nach einigem Überlegen. „Schreiben Sie Ihre Sicht der Dinge in einem Brief nieder. Dann können Sie sich in Ruhe auf die wichtigen Sachen, die Sie Sir Valerius mitteilen wollen, besinnen. Egal wie der Fürst sich nach dem Lesen des Briefes auch entscheidet, er sollte wissen, was für Auswirkungen sein Handeln auf das Befinden seiner Untergebenen, speziell auf das Befinden seines persönlichen Pagen, hat."

Jamie holte auch gleich ein Pergament und Schreibmaterial für Padraig, um den Plan in Tat umzusetzen.

Nicht nur der alte Page fühlte sich einsam und verlassen. Weit weg vom Schloss, draussen auf dem Land ging es der Blumengärtnerin ganz ähnlich.

Die junge Frau spazierte zwischen den Feldern der Bauern zurück zu ihrem abgelegenen Blumengarten. Ihr Blick schweifte über die Landschaft und sie beobachtete die Hasen, die an bei der Ernte vergessenen Kohlköpfen und Rüben naschten. Das Gemüse und Getreide, wie Weizen und Gerste, waren schon in den letzten Wochen geerntet worden und heute herrschte auch bei den Maisfeldern eine rege Betriebsamkeit, um die schmackhaften Feldfrüchte in die Scheunen zu bringen. Nach dem Edelmais für die Menschen, wurden jetzt einige Tonnen Futtermais für das Vieh auf die Wagen geladen. Die Rinder und Schafe weideten noch auf ihren Wiesen, doch je mehr der Herbst voranschritt, desto magerer wurden ihre Weiden.

Nicht nur die Bauern sorgten für die kommenden Monate vor. Auch sie, Fiona, sollte sich über die Zukunft Gedanken machen. Doch statt vorwärts zu sehen, drehte sie sich um und blickte auf den Weg zurück, den sie eben gekommen war. Eine einsame Fussspur war auf dem Feldweg zu sehen und Fiona wünschte sich plötzlich, dass da noch eine zweite Spur vorhanden wäre. Die Fussspur einer Person, welche sie auf ihrem Weg freundschaftlich begleitete. Nachdenklich setzte die junge Frau ihre Wanderung fort und begann auf einmal zu lächeln. Es war so einfach, da sie diese Person bereits kannte.


	58. Bücherwurm

Am späten Nachmittag betrat eine hagere Frau mit kurzen Haaren und Brille das Büro des Schulleiters von Hogwarts. Gerade noch konnte sie ihren Unmut soweit zügeln, um Dumbledore nicht vor seinen Besuchern heftig zu rügen. Dank seiner Einladung streifte seit Stunden ein junger Mann durch ihr Revier und hielt sie mit unzähligen Fragen auf Trab.

Minerva McGonagall, Moody und auch Lorcan MacLaird waren in ein angeregtes Gespräch mit Albus vertieft. So dauerte es einen Augenblick, bis die Gruppe Madame Pince bei der Eingangstüre überhaupt bemerkte.

„Die Schüler sind hier absolut sicher, auch wenn gewisse Konstanten der Magiestruktur an anderen Orten instabil werden sollten. Die Zauber der Schule sind in den Mauern und uralten magischen Gesteinen verankert, die von den erwähnten Schwankungen in den Sphären wenig beeinflusst werden."

Der Direktor beendete seine Erklärung und blickte fragend zu der Bibliothekarin.

„Die Schüler sind sicher, gewiss!", schnaubte diese. „Aber sind wir auch sicher vor den Schülern?! Dieser Junge da, dieser ehemalige Schüler, der liest die Bücher nicht. Ich befürchte, der verschlingt sie samt Papier und Ledereinband. Schlimmer als eine der sieben Plagen! Die gesammelten Werke über den irischen Archipel hat er schon durchwühlt und in seiner Leseecke gestapelt. Jetzt will er in der Privatabteilung für alte magische Überlieferungen die Bücher über ein keltisches Urvolk der Inseln suchen. Für die Sichtung der Folianten aus dem 18. Jahrhundert benötigt man aber die Bewilligung der Schulleitung und die hat er nicht."

Moody, Albus und Lorcan tauschten Blicke untereinander, während Minerva bereits aufstand, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen.

Dumbledore bat sie mit einer Handbewegung, noch zu warten. „Na, na, die Schüler als Gefahr zu bezeichnen ist wohl etwas übertrieben. Sie sind hin und wieder etwas ungestüm, das mag sein. Aber einen Schüler mit einer der sieben biblischen Plagen zu vergleichen, so etwas möchte ich nicht wieder hören", rügte er die Bibliothekarin sanft.

Madame Pince verzog ärgerlich das Gesicht, nickte aber und reichte dem Schulleiter den Antrag zur Einsichtnahme der alten, wertvollen Überlieferungen aus dem 18. Jahrhundert.

„Oh, die Bücher über die indogermanische Ursprache und die Herkunft des Volksstammes, der als einziger noch Manx-Gälisch spricht." Jetzt war auch das Interesse von Dumbledore geweckt. „Sag mal, seit wann werden solche Dinge bei den Prüfungen der Auroren verlangt?", wandte sich Dumbledore neugierig an Moody.

Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist mir auch neu, in den Prüfungsplänen für dieses Jahr habe ich nichts dergleichen gelesen. Merllano und auch die anderen seines Lehrgangs mussten zwar schon eine schriftliche Vorprüfung ablegen, um an der praktischen Hauptprüfung in zwei Wochen zugelassen zu werden. Das Thema der indogermanischen Sprachen kam aber in Merllanos zwölfseitigem Prüfungstext nicht vor. Der Bursche hat bestanden, seine Ausbilder Scrimgeour und Dawlish können stolz auf ihn sein."

„Das freut mich zu hören", antwortete Albus und tauchte seine Schreibfeder in das Tintenfässchen vor sich. „Die Erlaubnis weiter zu lernen, erteil ich dem eifrigen jungen Mann gerne."

Kaum hatte der Schulleiter die Genehmigung unterschrieben, eilte die Bibliothekarin damit zurück in ihr Reich. MacLaird und Moody folgten eine Weile später, da sie neugierig waren, was der junge Lehrling in seiner Freizeit denn für Studien betrieb.

Auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek wurden sie jedoch von einem Ereignis überrascht, dass für Hogwarts nicht ungewöhnlich war, aber in diesem Fall etwas gar heftig ausfiel.

Es wirkte, als wäre unter den Schülern aller vier Häuser ein Bandenkrieg ausgebrochen. Nicht nur böse Worte widerhallten an den Wänden des Korridors. Es flog so ziemlich alles zwischen den Kontrahenten hin und her, was sich irgendwie zum Werfen und einander beschiessen eignete. Flüche, Schulbücher, Schuhe, Taschen und auch Helme der Ritterrüstungen mussten daran glauben.

Moody konnte sich somit glücklich schätzen, dass ihn nur eine grosse Stoffpuppe am Kopf traf, als er sich einmischte und die Streithähne trennen wollte. Der Auror wurde nicht verletzt, doch die Puppenhülle zerriss durch den Aufprall und der Inhalt aus Styroporkügelchen ergoss sich einem Schneeschauer gleich über den einbeinigen Mann auf den Boden.

Auch MacLaird, der Moody zu Hilfe eilen wollte, wurde nicht verschont. Ein Paket aus Zonkos Scherzartikelsortiment landete vor seinen Füssen und schon wuselten ein Dutzend Feuermäuse dem kampfungeübten Mann zwischen den Beinen herum, um kurz darauf zu explodieren. Lorcan gelang es trotz Gehstock nicht, das Gleichgewicht zu halten, strauchelte über seine eigenen Füsse und taumelte über die Reste der Mäuse in ein leeres Klassenzimmer ausser Sicht.

„EXPELLIARMUS TOTALUS!", donnerte eine Stimme am Ende des Korridors und sämtliche Zauberstäbe, die in Reichweite waren, flogen zum Besitzer der Stimme. Zugleich wurde es auch still auf dem Kampfplatz, denn alle drehten sich zum Schulleiter, der die Schüler mit einem strengen Blick bedachte. „So nutzt ihr also den freien Tag, den euch die Ministerwahl beschert hat. Davon abgesehen ist das Zaubern auf Korridoren ohnehin verboten!"

Den Zauberstab von Moody gab Albus diesem zurück, die restlichen Stäbe reichte er Minerva weiter.

„Alle beteiligten Schüler versammeln sich in der Grossen Halle. Über die Strafen wird meine Stellvertreterin entscheiden."

Nach diesen Worten schritt Dumbledore, dicht gefolgt von Moody, zu dem Klassenzimmer in welchem MacLaird verschwunden war. Beide hörten ihn leise fluchen, Lorcan verstummte aber augenblicklich, als sie neben ihn traten.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?", fragte Albus den Mann.

MacLaird blickte kurz zur Türe und murmelte: „Ja alles klar. Es wäre doch gelacht, wenn so ein paar Grünschnäbel mich aus den Schuhen werfen würden."

Alastor hörte jedoch die deutliche Veränderung in der Stimme seines Kollegen und deutete auch dessen Blick zur Türe richtig. Rasch verschloss er das Klassenzimmer mit einem Zauber und drehte sich wieder zu Lorcan um. Bevor einer der Männer eine weitere Frage stellen konnte, stellte MacLaird einen Fuss etwas weiter vor und zog sich das Hosenbein hoch. Albus Augen weiteten sich, als er das blau verfärbte und geschwollene Fussgelenk sah.

„Sieht aus, als wäre das Sprunggelenk völlig hinüber. Dass Sie damit überhaupt noch stehen können?"

„Kann ich eben nicht. Ich muss ganz blöd umgeknickt sein, denn ich spürte einen Ruck im Fuss und die Schmerzen sind gerade noch so zum Aushalten", stiess MacLaird zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Dumbledore und Moody halfen dem Verletzen, sich hinzusetzen und das Bein auf einem weiteren Stuhl hochzulegen. Dann eilte Albus davon, um Madame Pomfrey zu holen, während Alastor mit einem Kühlzauber versuchte, die Schmerzen im geschwollenen Gelenk wenigstens etwas zu lindern.

Die Heilerin der Schule brauchte nur wenige Augenblicke, um das Fussgelenk des hochbetagten Mannes zu untersuchen. „Gebrochen ist nichts, aber zwei Bänder sind gerissen und müssen speziell versorgt werden. Ich möchte Sie dafür ins St. Mungos zu einem Spezialisten überweisen, wenn Sie damit einverstanden sind."

Lorcan hatte sich zurückgelehnt und atmete tief ein und aus. Er hatte sich für sein Alter zu viel zugemutet, das hatte er nun von seinem Versuch in einem Kampf mitzumischen. Nach einem Moment des Zögerns gab er mit einem knappen Nicken seine Zustimmung für die Einweisung ins St. Mungos. Reden wollte er nicht, da seine zitternde Stimme die starken Schmerzen nur zu deutlich verraten würde.

Während Poppy die Überweisung vorbereitete, betete MacLaird, dass die leichte Übelkeit vergehen würde und er sich beim Transport nicht übergeben musste. Diese Sorge erwies sich allerdings als überflüssig, denn kaum hatten die anwesenden Helfer den verletzten Mann auf die Tragbahre gebettet, belegte ihn die Heilerin mit einem Zauber, der ihn schmerzfrei schlafen liess. So betäubt spürte Lorcan auf dem Weg ins Spital nichts und würde erst wieder erwachen, wenn die Behandlung der Bänder vorbei war.

Von dem unerfreulichen Vorfall hatten Irma Pince und auch Merllano nichts mitbekommen. Erst als Moody in die Bibliothek kam, um ihm von MacLairds Unfall zu berichten, packte der Jungauror seine Schreibarbeiten zusammen. Er wollte zusammen mit Mad-Eye zurückreisen und später den Verletzten im Krankenhaus besuchen. Seine Recherchen hatte Merllano ohnehin abgeschlossen, er wusste nun um das Geheimnis, das MacKeltar umgab.


	59. Nottingham Castle

Sir William Banks, Graf von Corfe, hatte über die verübten Verbrechen auf seinem Landsitz Gericht gehalten. Mit Zustimmung des adeligen Rates von Dorset und Sussex, hatte der Hausherr von Corfe folgendes Urteil gefällt:

_Der Delinquent Mister Rowle wurde in sämtlichen Anklagepunkten für schuldig befunden. Die Morde, Entführungen und Folterhandlungen an verschiedenen Lebewesen, unter anderem auch an Menschen, werden mit dem Tode bestraft. Die unmenschlichen Einwirkungen von Dementoren sind strikte zu unterlassen. Der Straftäter sei umgehend dem Scharfrichter auf Corfe Castle zuzuführen, welcher das Urteil vollstrecken werde._

Der Auslieferungsantrag von Sir Banks an die magische Justiz lag dem zuständigen Richter bereits vor. Mister Rowle würde erst kurz vor der Übergabe informiert, die Möglichkeit zur Flucht würde er ohnehin nicht haben.

Neben dieser Neuigkeit sorgte auch die Ministerwahl für weiteren Wirbel. Noch waren nicht alle Stimmen ausgezählt. Eine Wahlbeteiligung der Bürger von mindestens 50% war zwingend notwendig, um eine Wahl anzuerkennen. Dass der Nebenkandidat Mister Croaker viele Stimmen erhalten hatte, war nicht anzunehmen. Doch das Sortieren der Stimmen und der Enthaltungen brauchte Zeit und zog alles in die Länge.

Beide Fälle betrafen die Aurorenabteilung weniger. Der Arbeitstag mit den Patrouillen war zu Ende, alle konnten Feierabend machen. Alle? Nicht ganz alle, wie Zacharias nach dem Lesen der Meldung aus dem Norden feststellte. Nach kurzer Rücksprache mit den obersten Vorgesetzten erhielt er die Erlaubnis, nochmals auszurücken.

So schnell er konnte verliess der Personalcoach das Gebäude und rannte in die nächste abgelegene Gasse. Kaum war er den neugierigen Blicken der Muggel entkommen, schwang er sich auf den Besen und hob ab. Die Häuserwände zischten an ihm vorbei und verschwanden, als er Höhe gewann. Noch musste er auf der Hut sein und durfte die Grenze von 400 Metern nicht überschreiten. Erst wenn er die äussere Anflugschneise des Muggelflughafens Heathrow hinter sich gelassen hatte, konnte er auf 1000 Meter steigen und auch das Tempo erhöhen. Weit ausserhalb der Siedlungen holte er alles aus dem Rennbesen raus und jagte nach Nottingham. Dieser sture Auror machte keine Anstalten seinen Einsatz zu beenden, so musste Zacharias eben persönlich in die Stadt fliegen, um Dawlish von seinem Auftrag abzuziehen. Es gab ein paar Auroren mit eigenwilligen Angewohnheiten, doch meist hielten sich die Auswirkungen in Grenzen. Dawlish hatte ganz selten den Drang einen Verbrecher allzu hartnäckig zu verflogen. Wenn er dann einmal eine Spur hatte, hetzte er den Verfolgten wie ein Bluthund. Selbst dann, wenn er sein Limit an Arbeitsstunden längst überschritten hatte.

Würde dies regelmässig geschehen, könnte der Mann nicht mehr als Auror arbeiten. Solange es bei den seltenen Fällen blieb, konnte man diese Eigenart abfangen und steuern. Dazu brauchte es aber eine Vertrauensperson die wusste, wie sie den Betreffenden zu nehmen hatte.

Zacharias kannte Dawlish als fähigen Mitarbeiter, auf den man sich verlassen konnte. Doch mehr als zwei Tage hintereinander hoch konzentriert arbeiten, wie es dieser Fall verlangte, da würde sich selbst der trainierte Jäger Dawlish verausgaben. Es wurde Zeit für den Mann zurück nach London zu kommen und zu pausieren. Zacharias war gespannt, was für eine Situation er in Nottingham antreffen würde.

Der Gesuchte befand sich aber nicht mehr in der Stadt. Die Spur hatte Dawlish bis hinaus zu dem berühmten Castle von Nottingham geführt. Anders als seine Kollegen hielt er sich nicht damit auf, das Schlossgebäude zu durchsuchen. Es streunten dort schon so viele Touristen herum, da wäre etwas Ungewöhnliches diesen sicher längst aufgefallen. Dawlish interessierten vielmehr die Zugänge und Tunnel unter dem Castle.

Die Warnung der Anwohner, dass viele Stollen nicht erforscht und nicht gesichert waren, machte den Auror nur noch neugieriger. Was nicht erforscht war und unbekannt eignete sich hervorragend als Versteck für lichtscheue Gestalten, wie Verbrecher und die mysteriösen Geister, die er suchte.

Gegen Abend entdeckte der erfahrene Fahnder hinter einer uralten, verlassenen Taverne einen Höhleneingang. Die zerrissenen Spinnweben in dem alten Stollen, welche von den fleissigen Achtbeinern noch nicht wieder repariert waren und dicke Staubschichten, die nur an gewissen Stellen weggewischt waren, deuteten darauf hin, dass hier erst vor Kurzem jemand entlang gegangen war. Etwas seltsam fand Dawlish auch, dass in dem Staub und Dreck am Boden die Fuss- oder Schuhabdrücke völlig fehlten. Das mussten wirklich seltsame Geister sein oder jemand der mit seinem Besen sehr gut fliegen konnte. Vorsichtig schlich John Dawlish durch den Felsengang, die Fackel, die ihm die Muggel draussen mitgegeben hatten, immer weit vor sich haltend.

Da er jeden Nebenstollen auch kontrollieren musste, kam er nur langsam voran. Bisher waren alles Sackgassen gewesen, dennoch hatte der Auror hin und wieder das Gefühl, von unsichtbaren Augen beobachtet zu werden. Je tiefer er in den Berg eindrang, desto intensiver wurde dieses Gefühl, doch immer, wenn er sich umdrehte, war da nichts als Leere und die Schatten von ein paar Stalaktiten, die von der Decke hingen.

Endlich gelangte der Jäger in eine grosse Höhle, die von einem Fluss in zwei Hälften geteilt wurde. So hoch die gefundene Grotte war, so lang waren hier die mächtigen Stalaktiten.

„Das dauert, bis ich hier alles mit dem Scanzauber abgesucht habe, doch ich bin gespannt, was ich finden werde", sprach er laut mit sich selbst.

Ein Plätschern lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit des Mannes von der Decke hinunter auf eine Pfütze neben sich, die sich von dem Wasser der Tropfsteinhöhle gebildet hatte.

Noch während Dawlish seine Fackel senkte, meinte er eine Bewegung hinter seinem Spiegelbild im Wasser zu sehen. Das Atemgeräusch eines hastigen Luftholens direkt hinter ihm bestätigte seine Beobachtung. Dennoch kam seine Reaktion zu spät. Gerade als er sich zur Seite werfen wollte, traf ihn ein harter Schlag auf den Hinterkopf, der seine Sicht verschwimmen liess. Kurz bevor John Dawlish in die Knie ging und das Bewusstsein ganz verlor, fühlte er, wie sich ein starker Arm um seinen Brustkorb legte und ihn so vor einem Sturz auf den harten Steinboden bewahrte.  
Was weiter mit ihm geschah, bekam der Auror nicht mehr mit.

Als Dawlish wieder zu sich kam, lag er an einer trockenen Stelle der Höhle. Zacharias und einer der Muggel aus Nottingham knieten neben ihm auf dem Boden. Das Feuchte in seinem Gesicht war ein Tuch, mit dem ihm Zacharias die Stirn abtupfte.

„Da hast du aber Glück gehabt John, dass wir dich fanden, bevor dir noch mehr Steine auf den Kopf gefallen sind."

„Was für Steine? Ich wurde niedergeschlagen von …", dementierte Dawlish und fuhr hoch. „Wo ist er hin?"

„Na, na, nicht so hastig, hier ist niemand. Bleib liegen", bremste Zacharias den taumeligen Mann. Mit Hilfe der Anwesenden setzte sich John auf und liess sich stützen. Jetzt sah auch er die Trümmer des zerbrochenen Stalaktiten direkt neben sich auf dem Boden.

„Seltsam, ich war mir sicher da war jemand …", murmelte Dawlish und rieb sich über den Hinterkopf. „Au!"

„Auf jeden Fall hast du eine ansehnliche Beule und warst einige Zeit bewusstlos. Bei solchen Unfällen ist eine Amnesie und eine Verwirrung der Erinnerung nichts Ungewöhnliches."

Sobald der Verletzte wieder einigermassen stehen konnte, machten sie sich auf den Rückweg. Gestützt von Zacharias und dem Helfer, wankte Dawlish zum Höhlenausgang. Dort sah er noch mal zurück auf die Steintrümmer. „Stalaktit oder nicht, ich habe immer noch das Gefühl als würden wir beobachtet."

Mit diesen Worten verliess der Jäger endgültig die Grotte unterhalb von Nottingham Castle.

Zurück in London landete Zacharias mit Dawlish vor einem bekannten Gebäude. Der Auror beäugte verwundert die Schaufensterpuppen.

„Was machen wir hier? Ich muss doch ins Ministerium um Rapport abzugeben."

„Rapport abgeben kannst du auch im Liegen. Ich hatte dich schon in der Notaufnahme angemeldet, als du noch bewusstlos warst. Nach einem Schlag auf den Kopf solltest du dich untersuchen lassen", sprach Zacharias.

Da sein lädierter Begleiter immer noch zögerte das St. Mungos zu betreten, fügte der Coach hinzu: „John, zeitweise schielst du mit einem Auge stark und bei deinem selbstständigen Gehversuch eben gerade, bist mehr als unsicher. Bitte lass einen Heiler deinen Kopf kurz anschauen, nur um sicherzugehen."

Jetzt nickte Dawlish, hörte aber sofort wieder auf, da ihm schwindlig wurde. Wenig später wurden die beiden von der Anmeldung direkt in die Krankenstation weitergeleitet in der schon Richter Ollerton und Gärtner Palmer lagen. Da Dawlish immer noch stur behauptete jemand habe ihn angegriffen, wurde er kurzerhand ebenfalls unter Schutz gestellt und landete im Sicherheitstrakt.

Der Verletzte musste sich oben freimachen und in einem Patientenzimmer hinlegen. Während der Heiler ihn gründlich untersuchte, unterhielt sich Zacharias mit dem Pflegepersonal im Vorzimmer und erfuhr, das Lorcan MacLaird jetzt im gleichen Zimmer wie Richter Ollerton lag und sich die beiden Herren etwas Gesellschaft leisten konnten. Zurzeit hatten beide Besuch. Grifford von seiner neuen Bekannten Fiona und seinem treuen Hauself Nanty. Bei Lorcan aber waren es Merllano und der Auror Moody, die sich nach dem Befinden des verunfallten Mannes erkundigten, dessen Bänder bereits wieder heil waren. Nur belasten durfte Lorcan den Fuss noch nicht. Da auch die Tochter von Angelus Palmer ihren Vater besuchte und alle Besucher mit den Patienten gemeinsam am Abendessen waren, wirkte die kleine Station mit zehn derzeit anwesenden Personen fast schon übervoll.

Die Diagnose des Heilers bei Dawlish war eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung mit Irritation des Sehzentrums. Mit der Behandlung durch Heilzauber und Kräuterwickel bei der Beule am Hinterkopf würde bald Besserung eintreten, doch bis dahin musste Dawlish hier bleiben und ruhig liegen.

„Ich bringe dir deine persönlichen Sachen vorbei. Mach dir keine Sorgen und erhol dich gut." So verabschiedete sich Zacharias von John. Auch die anderen Besucher traten langsam den Heimweg an, denn nach dem Beantworten der vielen Fragen und dem Austausch von Erlebnisberichten sollten die Patienten jetzt ruhen, um weiter zu genesen.

Am glücklichsten von allen Kranken wirkte der junge Richter Ollerton. Seine Verletzungen heilten so gut, dass er heute mit seinem Besuch die ersten Gehversuche im Zimmer hatte machen können. Bald würde er entlassen werden und Fiona hatte ihn zu sich nach Hause eingeladen. Sie wollte ihm zeigen, wie man die Jasminbäume richtig pflegte, damit sie gediehen und auch noch anderes könnten sie zusammen unternehmen.


	60. Mysterien der Manx und Druiden

Im Süden des Landes hätte man nach der inoffiziellen Verlobung von László und Maureen eigentlich allen Grund zur Freude gehabt. Doch weder Mizra noch Valerius machten Luftsprünge. Der Ägypter hatte nach dem offensichtlichen Scheitern seines Werbens die Koffer gepackt und war betrübt abgereist. Die Schlossbewohner verstanden seinen Entscheid, das Unerreichbare nicht täglich sehen zu wollen. Es war wohl das Beste für alle.

Der Fürst sass heute Abend in seinem Büro am Schreibtisch und las einen wichtigen Brief nun schon zum vierten Mal. Seinen Kollegen Brendan, der bei der Verbindungstüre der Büros stand, beachtete er nicht. Erst als dieser sicher räusperte, blickte Valerius auf.

„Geht es um den Besuch, den ich erwarte? Kann ich dir da weiterhelfen?"

„Ach du bekommst Besuch? … schön, schön … ähm nein der Brief ist nicht von deinem Besuch", murmelte Valerius geistesabwesend.

„Das Schreiben ist von meinem Pagen", erklärte er weiter auf den fragenden Blick von seinem Kollegen und beugte sich wieder über das Pergament, um eine Zeile zum wiederholten Mal zu lesen.

„Er hat recht, aber da kannst du mir wohl nicht helfen, Brendan. Es ist nicht dein Page, es ist meiner."

Ulysses kratze sich am Kopf und musterte interessiert den Fürsten, dessen Page offensichtlich nicht mehr mit ihm sprach, sondern neuerdings Briefe schrieb. Noch seltsamer fand es Brendan, dass Valerius jetzt mit dem Brief aus dem Büro eilte und murmelte: „Ich muss mal dringend in die Bibliothek … oben im Norden."

„Ja aber der Besuch kommt auch zu …", versuchte Ulysses seinen Kollegen noch zu informieren. Valerius war aber schon die Treppe hinuntergelaufen und hatte wohl nichts mehr gehört.

„Naja du wirst es dann sehen." Seufzend schloss Brendan das Portal, das Valerius in der Eile offen gelassen hatte.

Was kamen heute noch für Überraschungen? Lady Banks war in den Wäldern, um alte Freunde zu treffen und ihr sozusagen fast Verlobter fand nördliche Bibliotheken interessanter als seine Freundin Maureen. War an den seltsamen Prophezeiungen des alten MacLaird doch etwas Wahres daran? Polarisierende Kräfte … hm, die wirkten aber seltsam, wenn hier zuerst MacKeltar, dann Maureen und jetzt auch noch Valerius alle in eine andere Himmelsrichtung davonschwirrten. Schulterzuckend ging Ulysses zurück in sein Büro.

Das Gasthaus im Norden war voll mit Halloween-Party-Besuchern. So fiel der Vampir gar nicht weiter auf, als er aus dem Kamin trat. Von dem Flohnetzwerkanschluss in Hogsmeade war es nicht mehr weit bis zu dem Schloss in den schottischen Highlands. Doch am Portal des Schlosses schien die Reise für den Fürsten zu Ende.

Der dürre Hausmeister kreuzte demonstrativ zwei Besen vor Valerius' Nase.

„Sie missverstehen mich, werter Herr, ich benötige keinen Besen. Ich sprach lediglich von einem Buch", erklärte der Fürst geduldig. „Ein Buch aus der besten Bibliothek des Landes."

„Warten Sie hier", schnarrte Filch und liess den Besucher in die Eingangshalle treten. Der Hausmeister eilte davon, um Madame Pince davon zu unterrichten, dass ein Fremder in ihren Büchern stöbern wolle. Unterdessen machte Valerius mit der jungen Katze Mrs Norris Bekanntschaft. Das neugierige Tier versuchte unter seinen Umhang zu krabbeln, um seine Flügel zu beschnuppern. Ihre langen Schnurrhaare kitzelten und Valerius schob Mrs Norris stetig mit dem Fuss von sich weg. „Mêljâ dusius, erbiô sosin*!", brummte der Vampir ungehalten in alter Sprache, denn das ewige Abwehren und Ausweichen wurde lästig.

„Wohl dem Herrn, der die lange Reise macht", sprach plötzlich eine männliche Stimme von der Treppe her. „Was verschafft mir die Ehre des seltenen Besuches?"

Fürst Valerius drehte sich um, stellte sich dem Schulleiter von Hogwarts vor und erklärte ihm den Grund seines Erscheinens. Er benötige ein gutes Buch über Altersvorsorge und über Angestellte im Detail.

Dies genügte aber nicht und weckte eher das Interesse von Albus Dumbledore. „Bitte begleiten Sie mich doch in mein Büro und erzählen der Reihe nach, um was es wirklich geht."

„Danke für den Empfang zu so später Stunde." Erleichtert von dieser seltsamen Katze wegzukommen, folgte László dem Schulleiter durch die Korridore. Im Büro angelangt, tuschelten die Porträts an den Wänden sofort über den ungewöhnlichen Gast und verstummten erst auf einen mahnenden Blick von Albus. Die beiden Herren setzten sich an den Schreibtisch und Dumbledore lauschte gespannt der kurzen Ausführung des Fürsten über seine Zukunftspläne und die Reaktion seines Pagen darauf. Den Brief gab Valerius nur widerwillig heraus, da es ein sehr persönlicher Brief an ihn war. Dumbledore las das Schreiben von Padraig genau durch und gab es dann zurück.

„Fürst Valerius, sehen Sie diesen Brief als den eines Angestellten, eines Dieners, der an seinen Vorgesetzten schreibt?", fragte er ernst.

László blickte auf das Pergament vor sich und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ganz und gar nicht."

„Warum suchen Sie dann die Lösung in einem Buch über Angestellte?", erkundigte sich Albus mit einem feinen Lächeln. Er erwartete keine Antwort, sondern beobachtete interessiert die wechselnde Mimik des Fürsten von Verwirrung zur langsamen Erkenntnis.

„Die Lösung des Problems liegt in dem was Mister Padraig für Sie darstellt. Suchen Sie nicht zu weit, es ist nicht ein Buch, das Sie befragen müssen."

„Sondern?" László war offensichtlich von der grossen bevorstehenden Veränderung in seinem Leben etwas durcheinander.

„Hören Sie auf das hier", riet ihm Dumbledore und legte sich die Hand auf die Brust. „Hören Sie auf Ihr Herz."

Valerius faltete langsam den Brief zusammen und nickte bedächtig. „Ich glaube, sie wird es verstehen. Padraig ist kein Angestellter, er ist viel mehr als das und wird es immer bleiben."

Während sich die beiden Herren noch über die Zukunft des Fürsten und Prophezeiungen von Gefahren unterhielten, stand ein junger Mann vor dem geschlossenen Burgtor von Arundel und wartete, dass ihn jemand einliess.

Merllano fuhr zusammen, als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte und eine tiefe Männerstimme ihn freundlich grüsste.

„Ach Sie sind es, Sir MacKeltar", sprach Merllano erleichtert, als er den weisen, alten Vampir erkannte. Heute trug MacKeltar leichte, ja fast sportliche Kleidung und wirkte etwas ausser Atem.

„Wo kommen Sie so plötzlich her? Ich hatte Sie vorhin gar nicht gesehen."

„Sagen wir, ich habe ein paar Leibesübungen im Freien gemacht und war Laufen", meinte MacKeltar und deutete rings um das Schloss.

„Leibesübungen?", fragte Merllano mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Nun, ihr Jungen sagt heutzutage wohl Joggen", erwiderte der geflügelte Mann. „Flügel sind ganz praktisch, doch alles was man nicht trainiert verkümmert. Sei es nun geistiges Wissen oder in dem Fall die Beinmuskeln."

Merllano kam nicht mehr zum Antworten, da jetzt mit lautem Knarren das Burgtor aufging. Gemeinsam durchschritten sie den Innenhof und betraten das Schloss.

„Der Grund, warum ich hier bin, ist das Rätsel, das Sie mir letztes Mal mitgaben. Ich habe es gelöst", eröffnete der junge Mann nun seinem Begleiter.

„Wirklich? Na dann tritt ein und erzähle mir dir Lösung." Mit diesen Worten bat MacKeltar Merllano in seine Wohnung und dort im Wohnzimmer Platz zu nehmen.

„Der Volksstamm der Manx bezeichnete seine Sprache als Gaelg Vanninagh und diese gilt als ausgestorbene gälische Sprache auf der Isle of Man. Vermutlich wird sie nur noch von wenigen Lebendtoten und anderen unsterblichen Bewohnern der Insel gesprochen.

Somit wäre Ihr Geburtsort die Isle of Man in der Irischen See. Dennoch wage ich zu behaupten, dass die MacKeltars und das Volk der Manx ursprünglich weder Iren noch Schotten noch Engländer waren. Zwar hat die Sprache der Manx die nächste Verwandtschaft mit dem Irischen und dem Schottisch-Gälischen. Doch der Wortschatz der Manx hat auch deutliche skandinavische Einflüsse."

Lachlan hatte dem Vortrag bisher schweigend zugehört, die Behauptungen des Burschen weder bestätigt noch dementiert. Jetzt drehte er den Kopf und blickte Merllano derart intensiv in die Augen, dass dieser den Faden verlor. Die schlohweissen Haare und Flügel eines gebrechlichen Alten standen im Kontrast mit MacKeltars schlankem, athletischem Körperbau, seinen geschmeidigen Bewegungen und dem klaren, wachen Blick aus Augen, deren kräftige Brauen die hypnotisierende Wirkung noch verstärkten. Der über 800 Jahre alte Mann war alles andere als senil und der junge Ire schien mit seinen Worten einen wahren Kern aus dem Leben des Vampirs getroffen zu haben.

„Weiter", bat ihn MacKeltar schliesslich und riss Merllano aus seiner Erstarrung.

„Ja, also … Auch Ihr Vorname hat mich darauf gebracht", fuhr der junge Mann fort. „Lachlan, oder wie er richtig ausgesprochen wird, Lahk-lain. Dies war ursprünglich ein schottischer Spitzname für eine Person, die aus Norwegen kam, weil Norwegen in Schottland als das "Land des Sees" bekannt war. Er kann sich auch auf einen Wikinger-Vorfahren beziehen. Sie selbst oder zumindest Ihre Eltern kommen sehr wahrscheinlich aus Norwegen und haben sich vor vielen Jahrhunderten auf der sagenumwobenen Isle of Man niedergelassen. Dass sich auf der Insel auch das Grab von König Artus befindet, wird zwar behauptet, aber kann weder in historischer noch in sprachlicher Überlieferung wirklich bestätigt werden. Avalon ist weiterhin ein Mysterium aber danach hab ich auch nicht gesucht."

Das fortdauernde Schweigen des alten Vampirs, das Fehlen jeglichen Kommentars auf die Eröffnung Merllanos war beängstigend. So gut die Menschenkenntnis des Jünglings auch war, er konnte absolut nicht abschätzen, was als Nächstes passieren würde. Vielleicht hielt der Mann nur meisterhaft seinen Unmut über den Unsinn zurück, der ihm aufgetischt wurde.

„Lahk-lain, so hat mich ausser László schon lange niemand mehr genannt", flüsterte MacKeltar schliesslich tief berührt. „Beindruckend was du alles herausgefunden hast, wie weit du mit deinen Recherchen in den Jahren zurückgegangen bist. Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass dies noch den Schriften der Sterblichen nachlesbar wäre."

„Na ja, das war auch noch nicht alles", gestand Merllano. "Die Legende von den Druiden, den keltischen Do-are-wid-s, und die Bedeutung der Misteln haben mich meine Recherchen weiterführen lassen. Daher weiss ich, dass die Druiden, wenn auch unerkannt, immer noch existieren."

Dabei warf der Junge Lachlan einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu. "Ich meine sogar, heute vor einem Druiden zu sitzen."

Der alte Vampir lächelte nur, gab dem erwartungsvoll blickenden Burschen aber keine Bestätigung, ob er damit richtig lag.

„Nun also dann kommen wir zu dem wahren Sinn der Misteln", fuhr Merllano unbeirrt fort. Er würde den alten Meister schon noch dazu bringen, sich als keltischer Geistlicher, als Druidenpriester zu erkennen zu geben.

„Die Misteln wurden lange Zeit als reine Trankzutat verkannt. Diese faszinierende Pflanze, die auch im Winter immer grün ist, hat aber eine viel wichtigere Bedeutung ..."

Mitten im Gespräch war ein grollendes Donnern tief unter ihnen zu hören und in derselben Sekunde fühlte Merllano ein kaum merkliches Beben unter seinen Füssen. Obwohl das leise Geräusch wie der Widerhall eines fernen Gewitters klang, blickte sich der Junge beunruhigt um. „Kommt jetzt doch das Erdbeben, welches von den magischen Polen ausgelöst wird?"

MacKeltar war aufgestanden, bedeutete dem jungen Mann still zu sein und horchte in angespannter Körperhaltung. Das nächste Donnern war lauter und diesmal war das Zittern des Steinbodens deutlich zu spüren.

„Was immer für Pole du meinst. Das eben waren definitiv die Fallgitter des Evakuationstunnels. Mich interessiert, wer die Ketten gelöst hat und warum. Allein das zweite Eisengitter wiegt fast vier Tonnen und es dauert, bis das wieder hochgezogen ist. Diese Tore lässt man nicht einfach so runter."

„Fallgitter und ein Tunnel? Wo sind die denn genau?", fragte Merllano.

„Tief unter dem Schloss, aber nicht tief genug, dass man das Herunterfallen der gewaltigen Eisentore nicht hört. Bleib hier, während ich … nein, besser du kommst mit, Junge. Falls ein Ernstfall eingetreten ist, will ich dich an meiner Seite wissen. Da bist du sicherer als allein."

Mit Merllano im Schlepptau hastete MacKeltar aus dem Zimmer und die Korridore entlang zur Treppe in die Kerkergewölbe. Unterwegs trafen sie Mallory, welcher auch gucken wollte, warum der Tunnel geschlossen wurde.

„László Valerius der Sechste! Unter dem routinemässigen Prüfen der Fluchtwege verstehe ich etwas anderes!", rief MacFingal, als sie schliesslich die grosse Gruft unter der Erde erreichten. Dort stand tatsächlich Valerius, aber auch Maureen, vor einem Tunnel, der breit genug war, um mehreren geflügelten Menschen zugleich die Flucht zu ermöglichen. Jetzt jedoch versperrten die erwähnten Fallgitter den Weg. Die beiden Gitter waren leicht versetzt dicht hintereinander, so dass durch die Lücken nicht einmal mehr ein Kind hindurch kam. Mallory, MacKeltar und Merllano schritten vorsichtig über den unebenen, glitschigen Felsboden zu dem Paar hinüber.

„Hätte ich den anderen nicht gesagt, dass es nur eine Übung ist, wären auf dein Gepolter hin die ganzen Schlossbewohner herbeigerannt", reklamierte MacFingal weiter.

„Bitte beruhigt euch alle. Brendan ist bereits unterwegs, um den Bewohnern zu erklären, dass es sich um eine vorbeugende Vorsichtsmassnahme handelt. Mir wurden von verschiedenen Seiten Warnungen über mögliche Gefahren verschiedenster Art zugetragen. Maureen hat sich heute Abend mit alten Bekannten aus dem Kreis der Zentauren unterhalten und diese prophezeiten eine Heimsuchung in den Wassergebieten", erklärte Valerius dem aufgebrachten Vampirkollegen. „Wie du weisst, Mallory, mündet der Fluchttunnel weit ausserhalb des Schlosses in den Sümpfen. Die feuchten Moore, die Teiche und vielen kleine Bäche, das ist alles Wasserlandschaft da draussen, was man an dem feuchten Boden des Tunnels auch merkt. Wo man raus kann, kann man auch herein."

MacKeltar hatte schweigend dem Disput der beiden zugehört und blickt jetzt gemeinsam mit allen anderen zu den schützenden Gittern beim Tunneleingang. Mallory nickte, dass jemand den Tunnel finden und ins Schloss eindringen könnte, das hatte er nicht bedacht.

„Müssen wir noch andere Massnahmen ergreifen, oder reichen die Barrikaden hier?", erkundigte er sich bei dem Fürsten.

„Ich hatte das Hochziehen der Zugbrücke erwähnt, doch das wollte László mit euch besprechen", antwortete Maureen.

„Jetzt schon hochziehen ist etwas übertrieben und grenzt die Bewohner in der Nähe aus. Das wäre nicht sehr höflich", meinte Valerius und erhielt die Zustimmung von Lachlan. „Schon manch einer hat eine Ausgrenzung arg übelgenommen. Vorsichtig sein sollten wir aber trotzdem."

Auf dem Weg nach oben in die gemütlicheren Räume wurde MacKeltar von Mallory, Valerius, aber auch von Merllano über alle relevanten Vorkommnisse der letzten Tage unterrichtet.

„Schattengeister, gejagte Richter und polarisierende Mächte … interessant", murmelte der alte Vampir.

* Übersetzung von Alt-Keltisch auf Deutsch:

Mêljâ dusius, erbiô sosin! = Tausend Teufel, lass das!


	61. Zukunftspläne

„Padraig und Merllano, mit euch muss ich heute noch wichtige Dinge besprechen", eröffnete der Fürst den beiden. „Dinge, die mir fast genauso am Herzen liegen, wie das, was ich heute Abend vorhabe."

Der Page runzelte verunsichert die Stirn. „Ist etwas dazwischen gekommen? Gibt es Änderungen, die ich jetzt gleich noch beachten muss?"

„Nein es bleibt wie besprochen, ich vertraue dir ganz, dass alles gut vorbereitet ist. Es geht los, sobald auch Merllano sich den anderen Schlossbewohnern angeschlossen hat, die schon fast alle den Saal betreten haben."

Mit diesen mysteriösen Worten schob der Fürst seinen neugierigen Fan in Richtung der offenen Türe. Er selbst verschwand nervös vor sich hinmurmelnd in einem anderen Zimmer.

Zurück im grossen Salon setzten sich die Vampire und ihr Besucher mit zurückhaltender Neugier auf die Polstersessel, die sonderbarerweise heute alle an den Wänden entlang aufgestellt waren. Auch über die seltsamen weissen Kartonschalen, die an der Decke oben angebracht waren, wurde diskutiert. Bis Padraig und ein weiterer Diener mit dem Klingeln kleiner Glocken um Ruhe und Aufmerksamkeit baten. Gemeinsam öffneten die Bediensteten die Verbindungstüre zu einem Nebenraum. Gekleidet in blauem Seidengewand betrat Fürst Valerius den Saal. In den Händen hatte er eine antike Violine, und während er langsam durch den freien Raum auf Maureen zuschritt, spielte er auf dem zierlichen Instrument die Melodie „Viva la Vida". Gespannt verfolgten alle die Darbietung. Als der geflügelte Schwarzhaarige vor der Dame seines Herzens niederkniete und die letzten Takte der Musik verklangen, zog Padraig an einem Seil. Die Schalen an der Decke klappten auf und ein wahrer Rosenregen ergoss sich um Lady Banks auf den Boden des Salons.

„Maureen du Schönste aller Blumen, ich frag dich vor allen hier, willst du mich heiraten und dich binden mit mir?", sprach László feierlich und reichte ihr eine der dunkelroten Rosen.

Die Umworbene war über diesen schönen Heiratsantrag überrascht, damit hatte sie jetzt nicht gerechnet. Gerührt nahm Maureen die Rose, beugte sich zu Valerius, legte ihre Hand auf seine Brust und sprach: „Ich spüre deinen Herzschlag und alle Liebe der Welt. Ja, László, ich will."

Die beiden sahen sich tief in die Augen, während Maureens Bruder William aufstand und zusammen mit allen andern im Saal applaudierte. Die zwei Liebenden hatten sich endlich gefunden.

László war völlig hin und weg, beugte sich vor und wollte seine Liebste genussvoll küssen.  
„Na, na Sir Valerius, nicht so schnell", stoppte ihn der Graf von Corfe amüsiert. „Sie kennen doch sicher die Regeln einer standesgemässen Hochzeit. Um die Ehre beider Ehepartner zu schützen, muss der Ablauf korrekt eingehalten werden."

Fürst Valerius liess sich von Sir Banks an der Schulter zurückziehen und blickte ihn ungehalten an.

„Ich bin erfreut über Ihren Antrag an meine liebe Schwester. Küssen dürfen Sie sie nach der Vermählung gerne, noch sind Sie aber nicht verheiratet", erinnerte ihn der Graf freundlich.

„In dem Fall sollte ich wohl umgehend das Aufgebot bestellen", konterte der gerügte Mann. „Der Kaplan hat hoffentlich heute Nacht Zeit, um mich zu empfangen."

„Was ist mit uns und dem Gespräch", wollte Merllano wissen, der neben Padraig stand. „Sollen wir später wiederkommen?"

„Nein, ich will vorher mit euch reden", beschwichtige Valerius. „Hm, könnte jemand den Kaplan bitte informieren, dass ich nachher unbedingt mit ihm sprechen muss?"

„Das mach ich selbst", entschied Maureen resolut. „Mein Bruder darf mich begleiten, aber reden kann ich allein."

Bruder William hatte keine Gelegenheit, sich dazu zu äussern. Maureen nahm ihn einfach beim Arm und machte sich auf den Weg.

„Wow, sind alle Damen hier so schneidig", fragte Merllano bewundernd. „Sie hat Ähnlichkeit mit Lady Ulysses, zumindest teilweise."

„Sie ist selbstbewusst und direkt", stimmte ihm der Fürst zu. „Aber nun komm Junge, Padraig ist schon bei der Türe und wartet auf uns."

Wenig später fanden sich alle drei in der Bibliothek ein. Valerius stand beim Fenster und sah hinaus in die Nacht.

„Es geht um die Zukunft von uns allen", begann László. „Dass ich heiraten will und dann mit meiner Frau in einem Landhaus oder Forsthaus ausserhalb des Schlosses leben werde, das hat auch Einfluss auf euer Leben."

Padraig seufzte schwer, seine Hoffnung war wohl vergebens gewesen. „Habt ihr beide schon ein Haus gefunden? Wann werdet ihr uns verlassen?"

Valerius kam zu seinem Pagen und legte ihm tröstend den Arm um die Schulter. „Maureen hatte Gelegenheit, sich in der Umgebung etwas umzuhören, es stehen zwei oder drei Häuser zum Verkauf, die wir uns später gemeinsam ansehen werden. Gemeinsam mit dir, Padraig, denn du bist kein Angestellter für mich, sondern auch ein Freund, den man nicht einfach so stehen lässt. Maureen hat das sofort verstanden und stimmte zu, dass du als Freund und Weggenosse der Familie uns in unser neues Heim begleitest."

Ungläubig blickte der alte Page zu seinem Fürsten auf und schüttelte ihm dankbar die Hand. „Es wird mir eine Freude sein, euch beiden, wann immer nötig, weiter zur Seite zu stehen."

Merllano klopfte Padraig auf die Schulter und beglückwünschte ihn.

„Können wir das Gespräch, welches du wünscht, unter vier Augen führen?", fragte der rothaarige Bursche einen Augenblick später. „Ich möchte mit dir nicht nur über die allgemeine Zukunft sprechen, wie du es zu Beginn erwähnt hast. Es geht mir auch um meinen Job, der … na ja ich habe niemanden Vertrauten, mit dem ich darüber reden kann."

Den Fürsten drängte es zwar, schnell zum Kaplan zu kommen, doch der junge Mann war ihm wichtiger und er verschob alles andere auf später. „Entschuldigung Padraig, könntest du bitte …"

„Aber sicher, kein Problem", unterbrach ihn der Page und verliess das Zimmer.

Valerius legte einen Arm um Merllanos Schulter und meinte: „Sprich Junge, was macht dir denn Sorgen?"

„Gab es schon mal etwas in deinem Leben, was du hinterher bereut hast? Etwas wie eine Berufswahl oder eben eine Wahl zu dem, was man sein will?"

„Die Berufswahl bereut?", fragte der Fürst mit besorgter Miene. „Ich beginne einmal bei mir und dann kannst du erzählen, wie du dir deine Zukunft vorstellst."

Merllano nickte stumm.

„Als junger Mann stellte sich mir gar nicht erst die Frage, was ich werden wollte. Es gab da gar keinen grossen Spielraum zum Auswählen, da ich einen standesgemässen Beruf ausüben musste, damit ich und vor allem meine Familie nicht das Gesicht verlor. Kommen wir zu den Dingen, die ich selbst wählte und später bereute."

László führte den jungen Mann ein paar Schritte weiter, bis zu einem der hohen Bücherregale. „Eines davon, das Gravierendste, das mir im Moment einfällt, ist das hier."

Mit diesen Worten legte der Fürst eine Hand auf ein Buch einer bestimmten Bücherreihe.

Merllano sah zwischen dem Adeligen und der Buchreihe der Vampirchroniken hin und her. „Bereut ein Vampir geworden zu sein? Wie kann man das denn bereuen? Es bringt einem so viele Vorteile und Möglichkeiten, die Welt zu erkunden, wunderbare Dinge zu erleben und vieles mehr."

„Bitte schau genau, auf was meine Hand liegt, dann wirst du verstehen, dass es auch hier nicht nur Vorteile gibt", sprach sein Mentor gelassen.

Merllano beugte sich vor, um den Titel des Buches _Geschlechtsorgane und Fortpflanzung_ zu lesen. „Soweit war ich noch nicht gekommen mit Lesen, aber ich kann mir denken, worauf du anspielst."

Bedächtig nahm der geflügelte Mann das Buch aus dem Regal und betrachtete es mit wehmütigem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ein Vampir lebt viele Jahrhunderte. Ich wurde mit 45 Jahren Vampir, in einem Alter, in dem ich durchaus noch Kinder hätte zeugen können. Auch heute sehe ich noch aus wie ein 45-Jähriger, fühle auch so und doch … bin ich seit Jahrhunderten unfruchtbar, egal wie sehr ich mir später eigene Kinder wünschte. Die Zeugungsunfähigkeit mit ihren Folgen ist das Einzige, weswegen ich je bereute, Vampir geworden zu sein", brachte es Valerius auf den Punkt und stellte die Lektüre an ihren Platz zurück. „Glücklicherweise durfte ich dich kennenlernen, Merllano, und du bist mir so ans Herz gewachsen, dass ich dich liebe wie meinen eigenen Sohn." Die Zuneigung des Fürsten zu dem jungen Irländer war deutlich in seiner Stimme und auch seiner Körperhaltung zu erkennen.

„Ich bin so glücklich! Endlich habe ich die Gewissheit, dass die familiären Gefühle auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhen", stiess der Jüngling hervor und umarmte Valerius mit Tränen der Erleichterung in den Augen. László war überrascht über die Heftigkeit der Reaktion und über die Kraft, mit der ihn Merllano festhielt, so als wolle er ihn nie wieder loslassen.

„Meine Zukunft sehe ich an deiner Seite. Du bist verständnisvoll, hörst mir zu und bei dir wäre ich zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder in einer Familie. Ich hätte jemanden zum Reden und wäre nicht mehr so alleine. Mein Job ersetzt keinen Vater, im Gegenteil, er trennt mich noch mehr von meinem sozialen Umfeld und meine wenigen Freunde sind alle zu jung, um mit ihnen Erwachsenenprobleme zu besprechen."

„Das war die schönste Bitte Vater zu werden, die ich je gehört habe", antwortete László und erwiderte die innige Umarmung seines Wunschsohnes.

Das Klopfen an der Türe überhörten beide. Erst als Maureen in die Bibliothek trat und meinte, der Kaplan erwarte Laszlo, da blickten sie auf.

„Ja ich weiss, aber wir brauchen noch Zeit. Merllano wollte mir noch mehr erzählen, stimmt's?"

Der Junge blickte zu Maureen, die verständnisvoll lächelte und nickte. „Lasst euch Zeit und wenn ihr meine …"

Jemand hinter ihr schob sich auch durch die Türe und murrte: „Erst die Leute zum Kaplan jagen und wenn sie einen Termin für den fürstlichen Herr organisiert haben, dann lässt der Sir wieder alles …"

Ungehalten drehte sich Maureen um. „Lieber William, man merkt, dass du keine Ahnung von Kindern oder Jugendlichen hast. Bitte gedulde dich und gib dem jungen Menschen die Zeit, die er braucht."

Bruder William wollte noch etwas sagen, machte den Mund aber wieder zu und liess sich von seiner Schwester nach draussen ziehen.

„Sprecht euch aus und wenn ich etwas helfen kann, lasst es mich wissen", bot Maureen den beiden Männern an.

Kurz bevor die Türe zuging, hörte man sie ihren Bruder in Richtung Skatzimmer dirigieren. „Haben dich nicht Sir Dorell und sein Kollege Mallory zum Kartenspiel eingeladen, das wäre jetzt doch die Gelegenheit, bevor es später zum Essen geht."

Kaum waren László und Merllano wieder alleine, blickten sie sich an und begannen zu lachen.

„Sie hat definitiv etwas von Lady Ulysses, ich frag mich, wer von euch in der Ehe die Hosen anhat, wenn sie jetzt schon so mit den Männern umgeht", gluckste der Bursche.

„Also mein Familienleben wird mit Maureen und dir gewiss nicht langweilig, aber ich freue mich darauf", konterte Valerius grinsend.

„Was war eigentlich jetzt mit deinem Job, läuft deine Ausbildung nicht gut?", wollte der Vampir noch wissen.

„Ach ich war mir in der letzten Zeit nicht mehr so ganz sicher, ob Auror wirklich der richtige Beruf für mich ist und überlegte, ob was anderes besser zu mir passt", gab der Lehrling zu. „Ich war unsicher, aber wenn ich jetzt in euch zwei eine Familie finde, hätte ich die Motivation, doch noch bis zur grossen Hauptprüfung fertigzumachen. Meine zwei Jahre Lehrzeit sind bald um und danach wäre ich Geselle und nicht mehr Lehrling. Damit hätte ich wenigstens einen Zwischenabschluss und würde nicht mit leeren Händen dastehen. Wie es später weiter geht, muss ich noch überlegen. Aber jetzt …" Der Bursche wandte sich von den Büchern ab und durchwühlte seinen Umhang.

„Darf ich Rufus und Tonks schon über die Ehepläne informieren und später die Einladungskarten an die Gäste schreiben?", wollte Merllano wissen.

„Was? Ja sicher, gerne sobald wir wissen, wer alles kommen soll", gab László sein Einverständnis.

Kaum hatte der Fürst geendet, zog der rothaarige Bursche auch schon seinen Kommunikations-Spiegel aus der Tasche und aktivierte die Verbindung.

„Scrimgeour hier, was gibt es?", hörte man kurz darauf aus dem Spiegel.

Der Mann neben Merllano sah ihm schmunzelnd zu. Die enthusiastische Direktheit, mit der der Junge auf die Dinge zuging, war immer wieder erfrischend. Gespannt hörte er zu, wie es weiterging.

Zunächst sagte Merllano nichts sondern starrte verwirrt auf den Spiegel.

„Sir, ist etwas nicht in Ordnung mit Ihnen? Warum sehe ich nur Ihr Ohr?"

„Was soll nicht in Ordnung sein? Ich bin mit meinem Nachbar Kirklane bei seinen Kollegen eingeladen und telefoniere deswegen mit meinem Handy. Tonks ist auch hier und wird mich später dann heimbegleiten."

Zum ersten Mal schien der Ire etwas auf der Leitung zu stehen. Er brauchte mehrere Sekunden, bis er kapierte, warum der Auror seinen Spiegel als Muggel-Handy tarnte.

„Ah … alles klar. Ich wollte nur ausrichten, dass unser gemeinsamer Bekannter bald heiraten wird. Sobald das Aufgebot bestellt ist, werden die Einladungen verschickt."

Der gemeinsame Bekannte, Valerius, nickte Merllano kurz zu und bedeutete dann stumm, dass er sich auf den Weg mache. Das weitere Gespräch hörte er nicht mehr mit.

Kurz bevor er die Schlosskapelle erreichte, sah er hinauf zu den Türmen seines Schlosses. Was würde die Zukunft ihnen bringen?

Kaplan Silvan bat ihn einzutreten und sich zu setzen, um die Vorbereitung zur Ehe zu besprechen.

„Wie Sie sicher wissen, muss eine Heirat zuvor ausgerufen werden, dies nennt man Aufgebot", begann der Geistliche. Valerius nickte stumm, dass er ein Aufgebot bestellen und dann noch ein bis zwei Wochen warten musste, war ihm klar.

„Gut, dann kommen wir zu den Dingen, die ich zwingend vorab klären muss. Dazu gehört herauszufinden, ob Ehehindernisse göttlichen Rechts vorliegen. Ist dies der Fall, kann die Kirche keine Eheschliessung erlauben."

Jetzt verstand der Fürst nur noch Bahnhof und das sah man ihm auch an. „Was bitte wären diese Hindernisse?"

„Nun da ist zum Ersten ein schon bestehendes Eheband. Haben Sie schon einmal geheiratet und gilt diese Ehe noch."

Valerius schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Nein ich habe nie geheiratet, war immer ungebunden und bin auch jetzt noch frei."

„Gut, dann kommen wir zum zweiten der drei Hinderungsgründe", sprach der Kaplan.

Einige Punkte waren von etwas delikater Natur, die der Fürst aber wahrheitsgetreu beantwortete.

Am Ende der Unterredung hob der Kaplan lächelnd die Hände. „Ich gebe mich geschlagen. Es gibt keine Hindernisse für eine Ehe und ich freue mich, für Sie das Aufgebot machen zu dürfen."

„Endlich", seufzte der Verlobte erleichtert. „Kann ich Sie zum Verlobungs-Aperitif einladen? Ein klein wenig kann jetzt schon gefeiert werden."

Kaplan Silvan lehnte dankend ab, er habe schon gegessen und müsse sich jetzt ohnehin an die Arbeit machen.

Dies hielt die anderen Schlossbewohner nicht davon ab, sich zu einem kleinen Festessen zu treffen. Darüber vergassen viele, dass sie eigentlich noch weitere Vorsichtsmassnahmen hatten treffen wollen. Auch Brendan, der sich mit Merllano über die Funktionsweise der alten Zugbrücke unterhielt, hatte es nicht eilig, dafür etwas zu veranlassen.

„Lass uns noch diesen leckeren Sahnekuchen probieren. Nach dem Essen ist immer noch Zeit", sprach Ulysses gelassen, da gerade der Nachtisch aufgetragen wurde.

Nial Dorell, der Merllano gegenübersass, war nicht nur wieder ganz gesund und fit, der Vampir schien heute auch ein Leckermaul zu sein. Vor der Sahnetorte hatte er sich schon an Schokowaffeln gütlich getan. Während er jetzt die Torte vertilgte, schielte er schon zu den Apfelschnitten, die eigentlich erst viel später nach Mitternacht zum Kaffee serviert werden sollten.

„Wenn du so weiter machst, wird eine doppelte Laufrunde ums Schloss fällig", mahnte Vampirlady Adriana sanft. „Wir wollen dich nicht rollen."

„Sie schmecken so lecker", verteidigte sich Nial. „Zudem überkommt mich die Lust nach Süssem eigentlich nur nach der Genesung von Verletzungen, wie wenn der Körper etwas nachholen müsste."

„Alles nur Ausreden", stichelte die Dame Adriana weiter, zwinkerte Dorell aber schelmisch zu.

Es herrschte eine lockere, fröhliche Atmosphäre am Tisch und die Teilnehmer der Verlobungsfeier wirkten zufrieden.


	62. Trommeln im Sturm-Nacht der Entscheidung

„Hörst du die Alarmtrommeln? Es sind die Bewohner des umliegenden Landes, die um Hilfe rufen. Das letzte Mal hörte ich dieses Signal, als ein Mantikor ein Dorf überfiel." Brendan sprang vom Tisch auf, ging zu einem geöffneten Fenster und blickte hinaus. „Nein ich kann die Richtung, aus der der Notruf kommt, von hier nicht bestimmen. Wir müssen aufs Dach."

Es brauchte keine weitere Aufforderung, alle Anwesenden eilten aus dem Saal und begaben sich auf den Dachfirst des Haupthauses und blickten in Richtung der Trommelsignale.

Dort bei den grossen Sümpfen, welche zwischen dem nächsten Bauerndorf und dem Schloss lagen, wimmelte es von gruseligen Kreaturen, die aus dem morastigen Wasser der Gräben und Tümpel stiegen. Da die Bauern mit Fackeln und den Trommeln auf den Feldern standen, wurde die Szene gut beleuchtet.

„Inferi! Verflucht, wo kommen die denn so plötzlich her? Von alleine greifen sie niemanden an. Da steckt sicher mehr dahinter", murmelte William Banks.

„Das stimmt. Sag mal, wo ist eigentlich Merllano hin, der war doch bis vor kurzem noch bei dir?", fragte Maureen jetzt Brendan.

Dieser runzelte die Stirn und überlegte. „Hm, er wollte die Pferde, die Kaltblüter reinholen, um später die Zugbrücke hochziehen zu können. So sagte er jedenfalls und Padraig wollte ihn begleiten, um ihm die Stallungen zu zeigen."

„Merllano ist draussen?!", entfuhr es Valerius. „Wir müssen unseren Leuten im Dorf helfen, aber ich schaue zuerst noch bei den Ställen vorbei."

Bevor aber einer von ihnen etwas unternehmen konnte, überschlugen sich die Ereignisse. Waren die Bewohner der umliegenden Dörfer bisher alle auf einer Verteidigungslinie entlang der Sümpfe verteilt gewesen, löste sich diese jetzt auf. Schreiend wichen die Leute zurück und deuteten auf den Himmel über dem Schloss. Dies bestätigte auch einer der Diener, der die Felder mit einem Fernglas absuchte.

William Banks folgte als Erster dem Hinweis des Dieners, wandte sich um und suchte den Himmel hinter dem Schloss ab.

„Beim Jupiter!" Sein Aufschrei liess alle herumfahren.

Da kamen sie!

Zu Dutzenden nahte die Schar in breiter Front über den Horizont verteilt. Vom strahlenden Mondlicht beschienen, wirkte das rhythmische Heben und Senken der vielen Flügelpaare geradezu majestätisch.

Keine Wolke war am Himmel, nichts verdeckte die erschreckende Wahrheit. Die Vampire ganz Britanniens waren im Anflug auf Schloss Arundel. Es drohte ein heilloses Chaos auszubrechen, als die verfolgten Dörfler und ihre Verfolger in alle Richtungen zu fliehen versuchten.

„Was zum …", begann Valerius, wurde aber von Brendan unterbrochen.

„Sir Alasdair Drummond, der schottische Kriegsherr aus dem Norden, der Besuch von dem ich sprach. Aber er schrieb mir nur von zwei Begleitern und nicht von zwei Hundertschaften." Auch Ulysses war völlig überrumpelt von dieser Entwicklung.

„Na dann begrüss mal deinen Besuch und erkläre ihm bitte, was gerade abläuft. Ich muss zuerst den Jungen suchen, bevor er zwischen den Fronten zermalmt wird."

Damit sprang der Fürst vom Dach und segelte so rasch er konnte zu den Stallungen.  
Maureen wollte ihn noch festhalten, er sollte sich nicht kopfüber in die Gefahr stürzen, aber sie griff ins Leere. Angstvoll sah sie dem geliebten Mann hinterher.

„Erklären? Da gibt es nicht viel zu erklären, fürchte ich. Wir werden angegriffen und dies nicht zum ersten Mal", seufzte Ulysses und schwang sich in die Luft, um den Anführer zu suchen. Dieser schien aber gar keine Willkommensrede oder gar Anweisungen zu erwarten. Sir Drummond und auch die anderen Vampire hatten den Angriff auf das Schloss und die Dörfer ebenfalls mitbekommen und reagierten auf ihre Weise, ohne lange auf Befehle zu warten.

Inzwischen hatte Valerius die Stallungen erreicht und war gelandet. Schon von weitem sah er das Desaster und blieb stehen. Auf dem Weg lagen die Leichen von zwei Schwarzmagiern. Jemand hatte mit ihnen gekämpft und die Verbrecher besiegt. Leider schien er den Kampf aber nicht ganz gewonnen zu haben. Zwischen den Bäumen neben dem ersten Stall war Padraig zu sehen, der verzweifelt mit den Händen rang und um das Leben seines Begleiters bettelte. Die Stallburschen waren in der Sattelkammer versteckt und beobachteten durch die Fenster, wie die Verhandlungen ausgehen würden. Der junge Bursche, welcher sich in dem harten Griff von drei Todessern wand, war niemand anderes als Merllano. Noch lebte er, doch er war durch Faustschläge übel zugerichtet. László sah nur eine Möglichkeit, um Merllano zu retten, der sonst für seinen Angriff sicher mit dem Leben bezahlen würde.

Die Schwarzmagier zuckten zusammen, als ein Knacken und Splittern von Holz in einem Baum neben ihnen zu hören war. Wenig später kullerte ein zerzauster Vampir aus der Baumkrone und knurrte wütend. Sie sollen den Jungen loslassen, er wolle ihn für sich haben.

Die Todesser mussten nicht lange überlegen. Genau so einen Vampirmann, der nun in Reichweite stand, wollte ihr unheimlicher Chef doch haben. Der Plan mit dem Angriff auf das Dorf, um die Schlossvampire aus der Reserve zu locken, hatte geklappt. Merllano rief dem Fürsten zwar noch zu er solle verschwinden, wollte ihn davor warnen gleich selbst zum Opfer zu werden. Der Junge wurde aber von einem der Verbrecher an dem Warnruf gehindert und weiter festgehalten. Die anderen zwei machten sich daran mit Versprechungen, die begehrte Fledermaus zu sich zu locken.

Der geflügelte Mann ging aber immer einen Schritt zurück, je näher sie kamen. Schliesslich sprang einer der Schwarzmagier vor und wollte den Fürsten überwältigen. Valerius versuchte in den Himmel zu steigen und so zu entkommen. Doch es reichte nur für ein paar torkelnde Flügelschläge, gerade, bis er ausser Reichweite der Angreifer war. Dort kam er unsanft auf und stolperte sogar, bis er sein Gleichgewicht wiederfand. Mit wenig Erfolg wollte Valerius vertuschen, dass er seinen linken Flügel zuerst gar nicht mehr richtig anziehen konnte, sondern hängen lassen musste.

Entsetzt sah Padraig zu, wie sich die Jäger frohlockend anblickten und wieder einen Angriff starteten. Mit dem gleichen Ergebnis wie zuvor. Der Fürst war offensichtlich durch seine Bruchlandung in dem Baum flügellahm, konnte nicht mehr richtig fliegen und somit auch nicht fliehen. Grinsend folgten die zwei Todesser Valerius, der nun zu Fuss immer weiter zurückwich, verzweifelt bemüht seinen lädierten Flügel wieder nutzen zu können.

Merllano aber ging langsam ein Licht auf. Was sich hier abspielte, erinnerte ihn stark an einen listigen Vogel in der Natur. Padraig wollte den Todessern nach, die sich nun immer weiter von Merllano und seinem Wächter entfernten. Der junge Mann zischte leise er solle bleiben und zwinkerte dem Pagen verschwörerisch zu. Endlich kapierte auch Padraig, was sich für eine Chance auftat und täuschte den Todesser mit weinerlichem Lamentieren darüber hinweg, dass er einen Angriff plante.

Kaum waren Valerius und seine beiden Verfolger um den Stall herum in die Sümpfe verschwunden, da attackierten Padraig und Merllano zugleich den zurückgebliebenen Wächter. Durch den Überraschungseffekt gelang die Befreiungsaktion, Merllano rannte zu seinem Besen, den er in der Nähe versteckt hatte und Padraig flüchtete mit Hilfe eines Stallburschen in die nächstgelegene Scheune. Der überrumpelte Verbrecher spuckte Gift und Galle, als er sich mit etlichen Prellungen aus dem Dreck erhob und überlegte, wem er nun nachjagen sollte. Da der junge Ire mit dem Besen davon zischte und nur kurz über dem Sumpf Halt machte, um jemanden zu rufen, blieben nur dieser verschlagene Page und ein paar Stallknechte. Er wartete mit der Rache nicht auf seine Kollegen, diese wateten in dem Moment knietief im Morast herum und sahen fluchend dem Vampir nach, welcher sie mit dem Trick „flügellahme Ente" reingelegt hatte. Nach einem Ruf von Merllano auf seinem Besen war László ohne Mühe seinen Jägern davongeflogen.

Noch war aber das Problem mit dem wutentbrannten Todesser in der Pferdescheune nicht gelöst. Der Schwarzmagier auf der Suche nach neuen Opfern war immer noch sehr gefährlich.

Die Ereignisse in der Umgebung hatten hier nur die wenigsten mitbekommen, da die Bäume teilweise die Sicht versperrten. Das Trommeln auf den Feldern war in den Hintergrund getreten und alle konzentrierten sich auf den Mörder, der ihnen in die Stallungen gefolgt war. Wie konnten sie ihm und somit dem sicheren Tod ausweichen?

Durch die Fenster sah man draussen Fackeln auflodern und hörte die Schreie der Todesserkollegen. Sekunden später erbebte die Scheune und mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Krachen flog die Holztür beiseite. In der entstandenen Öffnung stand ein muskulöser Mann in angesengtem schottischem Gewand und sah sich suchend um. Den angriffsbereiten Todesser hatte er rasch erspäht und beförderte einen herumstehenden Futterwagen mit einem kräftigen Fusstritt aus dem Weg. Mit grimmigem Blick kam er auf den schwarz gekleideten Mann zu und entfaltete langsam seine Flügel in Drohhaltung. Der Schwarzmagier hob ebenfalls drohend seinen Zauberstab und warnte den Schotten näher zu kommen sonst werde er ihn töten.

Unbeeindruckt marschierte der geflügelte Mann weiter, wich mehreren magischen Angriffen geschickt aus und bleckte zornig seine spitzen Zähne. Padraig und der Stallbursche waren längst hinter die Boxen der Pferde geflüchtet. Die Tiere waren der Panik nahe und begannen zu steigen, als ein unmenschliches Fauchen die Scheune erfüllte. Der Stallbursche erhaschte noch einen kurzen Blick nach draussen, wo unzählige weitere Vampire über den Himmel fegten und Attacken gegen die Inferi und die Schwarzmagier flogen. Nicht wenige wurden dabei einfach fortgeschleudert, denn ein Vampir erreichte im Sturzflug ein enormes Tempo.

Der unselige Todesser in der Scheune beging den Fehler, jetzt mit einem Dolch auf den schottischen Hünen loszugehen. Glücklicherweise hatten sich Padraig und sein Begleiter hinter einem Heuhaufen vor den tobenden Pferden versteckt, so blieb ihnen der grausige Anblick des folgenden Gemetzels erspart. Die Geräusche von zerreissendem Fleisch, der Todesschrei des Magiers und das Brechen von Knochen zwischen den Kiefern des Vampirs, das mit anzuhören war entsetzlich genug.

Wenig später verliess der geflügelte Kriegsherr die Scheune, ohne sich um die geschockten Männer zu kümmern. Vermutlich hatte er sie gar nicht gesehen, oder wollte sich nicht mit den verstörten Pferden herumschlagen, um an die Männer zu kommen. Auch die blutende Stichverletzung durch den Dolch an seinem Oberarm schien der Kerl kaum zu bemerken.

Auf dem Platz vor dem Pferdestall landete jetzt ein weiterer Vampir und Padraig erkannte erst beim zweiten Hinsehen, dass es Valerius war, der sich mit dem Fremden zu streiten schien. Die Haare des Fürsten waren immer noch völlig zerzaust, jetzt auch noch voller Schlamm und seine Kleidung sah nicht viel besser aus. Endlich schienen sich die beiden Vampire geeinigt zu haben. Valerius flog zurück zum Schloss und der schottische Krieger mit den ockerfarbenen Haaren stieg hoch in den Himmel und versammelte alle noch kämpfenden Vampire, um mit ihnen ebenfalls zum Schloss zu fliegen.

Padraig und der Stallbursche brauchten sehr viel Überwindung, um eine Pferdedecke zu holen und die Überreste des Todessers zu bedecken. Der Vampir hatte sich in seinem Zorn dem ungezügelten Blutrausch hingegeben und wie ein wildes Tier den Mann zerrissen. In seiner ganzen Laufbahn als Diener der Vampire hatte Padraig noch nie so ein Massaker an einem Menschen miterlebt. Es hatte aber auch noch nie so viele schmerzliche Gründe gegeben, auf Rache zu sinnen. Zu oft waren die Vampire zum Opfer gefallen und irgendwann musste es ja einen Aufstand geben.

Noch immer würgend über die grausige Hinterlassenschaft in der Scheune, machten sich die Pferdeknechte und der Page vorsichtig auf den Weg zum Schloss. Im Moment schien der Pfad frei zu sein, da die meisten Angreifer zurückgeschlagen oder geflohen waren.


	63. Geiseln!

Im Kontrollzentrum des Zaubereiministeriums wich der wachhabende Auror Ivory schockiert von der Landkarte zurück. Waren bisher alle Kontrollpunkte Grossbritanniens immer schön grün gewesen und alles in bester Ordnung, so blinkten jetzt im unteren Teil die Warnlampen Sturm. Violette, gelbe, schwarze im Wechsel mit dunkelblauen und auch rote Lichter leuchteten so grell, dass man kaum mehr hingucken konnte. Es waren nicht nur die Hauptkontrollpunkte im Süden, auch die Nebenstationen im Distrikt Arun strahlten verschiedene Warnstufen im Wechsel aus. So, als ob sich die ansässigen Wachposten nicht sicher waren, für welche Gefahrensituation sie Hilfe anfordern sollten und einfach alle vorhandenen Knöpfe gedrückt hatten.

Da mehr als zehn Hilferufe aus der gleichen Region kamen, waren die grosse Warnleuchte und die Alarmglocke oberhalb der Karte ebenfalls angesprungen und das laute Klingeln hallte durch die Aurorenzentrale.

„Warum muss das ausgerechnet in meiner Schicht passieren?", fragte sich der diensthabende Auror laut und machte sich daran, die Flut von Berichten, die über die Flohfaxgeräte reinkam, zu sortieren. Er brauchte gar nicht über das Kontrollpult den Nachtdienst wecken. Wenn der Hauptalarm ausgelöst wurde, wie eben jetzt, wurden automatisch alle verfügbaren Einsatzkräfte geweckt.

Einer der Ersten, der in das Kontrollzentrum gerannt kam, war Kingsley. Auch er blickte einen Moment entgeistert auf das farbenfrohe Feuerwerk, dann übernahm er die Kontrolle des Spiegelfunks. Ivory konnte ja nicht überall sein und hatte mit den schriftlichen Berichten mehr als genug zu tun.

Da die Nebenstationen nicht wie Hauptkontrollstellen schriftlich, sondern nur über die Spiegel Berichte abgeben konnten und alle zugleich durcheinander erzählten, holte der dunkelhäutige Auror tief Luft.

„RUHE!", donnerte er und unterstrich diesen Befehl mit einer resoluten Geste.

„So, jetzt einer nach dem anderen", fügte er in normaler Lautstärke hinzu, als alle still waren. „Kurz und präzise, dann kommen wir rascher vorwärts."

Mit einer kleineren Version einer Landkarte von Südengland neben sich fragte er eine Station nach der andern ab. Während er zuhörte, zeichnete Kingsley alle wichtigen Dinge mit dem Zauberstab auf der Karte ein. Hier eine Sichtung von Grindelohs, etwas weiter waren viele Inferi aufgetaucht, aber auch Sichtungen von Schwarzmagiern wurden ihm mitgeteilt. Das Schlimmste waren die Eintragungen von einigen toten Muggeln nahe den Sümpfen.

„Zweihundertfünfzig Vampire?", fragte der Auror ungläubig. „Bitte, beruhigen Sie sich und erzählen mir, was Sie wirklich gesehen haben. In ganz Sussex gibt es nicht so viele Vampire, wie Sie gesehen haben wollen."

„Glauben Sie es ruhig", mischte sich Ivory ein und hielt einige Berichte hoch. „Ich habe sechs Sichtungen im gleichen Bereich, die ungefähr gleich viele Vampire gesehen haben wollen. Die Zahlen schwanken zwischen 210 und 300 geflügelter Menschen."

„Eine Invasion von aussen?", fragte Kingsley, ohne die hereindrängenden Auroren zu beachten.

„Oder ein offener Krieg der Einheimischen", mutmasste Ivory. „Wir wurden ja gewarnt, dass sich etwas zusammenbraut. Leider sind wir nicht auf die Idee gekommen, dass es Mächte gibt, die den Zauberern des Ministeriums ebenbürtig sind."

„Wir werden alle Staffeln brauchen, um nur einigermassen zu überblicken, was da unten genau passiert."

Ivory und sein Kollege Kingsley waren schon am Einteilen der Staffeln und gaben Anweisungen. Da rief eine junge Stimme aus dem Spiegelfunk.

„Meldung an die Zentrale. KEINE Auroren in den Distrikt Arun! Hört ihr, schickt bloss keine Staffeln hier her."

Ivory knurrte wütend, bei Hauptalarm gingen immer Staffeln raus an den Zielort. Kingsley nahm den Spiegel hoch und blickte Merllano ernst an. „Hast du eine sehr gute Begründung, warum wir niemanden schicken sollen? Das, was du verlangst, ist gegen alle Regeln."

„Hört mir zu. Ich bin vor Ort, mittendrin und weiss sehr gut, was hier los ist. Wenn ihr euch mit Auroren-Staffeln einmischt, laufen diese Gefahr, zwischen den Fronten eingeklemmt und allesamt abgeschlachtet zu werden. Es gibt kein Pardon, nicht bei den Parteien, die heute Nacht aufeinandertreffen."

„Wer und warum?", fragte Kingsley knapp, da die wartenden Auroren hinter ihm drängten loszuziehen.

Der junge Mann auf der anderen Seite des Spiegelfunks drehte sich um und hielt kurz Rat mit jemandem, der nicht zu sehen war.

„Vergessen Sie die kleinen Fische, die Wilderer mit denen wir es bisher zu tun hatten, sind nichts dagegen. Jetzt ist ein wahrer Grosswildjäger unter den Schwarzmagiern aufgetaucht und hat seine vielfältige Gefolgschaft mitgebracht. Die erste Angriffswelle erfolgte weit ausserhalb von Schloss Arundel und wurde sicher schon von den angegriffenen Dörfern gemeldet.

Die andere Partei in diesem Krieg, das sind die Vampirvölker Grossbritanniens. Es gibt keine Namen von Einzelnen, es sind so viele hier. Das Zaubereiministerium soll nur so viele Vergissmichs zu den Muggeln in die Dörfer schicken, wie abkömmlich sind."

Merllano sah sich wieder um. „Ja, ich hörte es", antwortete er einem Mann, dessen Schatten jetzt kurz zu sehen war.

„Mister Shacklebolt, ich muss enden und mich mit den anderen in einen sicheren Bereich zurückziehen. Eben hat der Hauptsturm auf die Grundmauern des Schlosses begonnen. Hier ist alles voll mit kämpfenden Vampiren und fliehendem Personal. Tun Sie, was ich sagte, es ist das Beste für alle."

Nach diesen Worten wurde der junge Mann von seinem Begleiter fortgezogen und der Kontakt brach ab.

„Merllano …", den Ruf von Shacklebolt hörte er nicht mehr.

„Ich wollte ihn fragen, wie er in diese Situation gekommen ist", brummte der dunkelhäutige Auror. „Irgendwie beschleicht mich der Verdacht, als wäre er nicht freiwillig dort."

„Wie kommen Sie jetzt darauf?", wollten Ivory und auch noch andere Anwesende wissen.

„Na haben Sie sein Gesicht nicht gesehen? Der Junge ist ganz offensichtlich übel verprügelt worden. Dann stand da immer ein Kerl im Hintergrund, der sich zwar nie zeigte, aber Anweisungen erteilte, was der Junge zu sagen hat. Am Schluss hat eben dieser Mann Merllano am Arm gepackt und mit sich gezogen. Alles kleine Hinweise auf einen erzwungenen Aufenthalt."

Unschlüssig blickten sich die Auroren an, was sollten sie tun? Ausschwärmen wie geplant, trotz der Warnung des Jungen? Die Gefahr bei einem solchen Einsatz viele Verluste zu erleiden war die eine Sache, die man erwägen musste. Ein weiteres Risiko bestand natürlich auch darin, dass sie damit auch Merllano gefährdeten. War er wirklich eine Geisel, würde man den Jungen töten, wenn die gesamten Auroren anrückten.

„Wir müssen wohl verhandeln, um den Jungen heil wieder zurückzubekommen", meinte Kingsley. „Informiert den Minister und holt ihn her. Ich denke, die Führer der Kriegsparteien werden nur ihn als Verhandlungspartner akzeptieren."

Proudfoot grinste freudlos. „Welchen hätten Sie gerne, Croaker oder Fudge?"

„Sind die immer noch nicht fertig mit Zählen?!", schimpfte sein Gegenüber und seufzte.

„Holt bitte Rufus Scrimgeour von zu Hause ab. Ich weiss, dass er noch krankgeschrieben ist, aber wir müssen uns beraten. Ich kann hier nicht alleine entscheiden."

Zwei Auroren bei der Türe nickten kurz zur Bestätigung verschwanden, um den Auftrag auszuführen.

„Inzwischen werde ich schon mal die Vergissmich-Abteilung informieren, ihren Einsatz werden wir ohnehin benötigen", murmelte Kingsley.

Moody und Proudfoot gaben ihm recht. So viele Muggel hatten die Vampire und die Inferi gesehen, da half nur ein Grosseinsatz, um den Schaden wieder zu beheben.

Die Dorfbewohner waren immer noch entsetzt. Von Weitem sahen sie das schöne Schloss in Flammen aufgehen. Die Mauern brannten schon an mehreren Stellen und auch im Wassergraben schwammen brennende Flösse. Unerklärlich waren ihnen die Feuerbälle, die wie kleine Kometen um Arundel schwirrten und immer an neuen Stellen Feuer legten.

Da die armen Muggel unter ihnen sich nicht anderes zu helfen wussten, riefen ein paar sogar die Feuerwehr. Es war ein Akt der Hilflosen unter den Schwachen und würde ohnehin zu spät kommen. Die Mauern von Arundel standen bereits in Vollbrand.

An ganz anderer Stelle fühlte sich eine Gruppe magischer Menschen genauso hilflos. Auf ihrer Station im St. Mungos, auf der sie erkrankte und verletzte Zauberer gesund pflegten, schien es keine Rettung mehr zu geben. Zwei der drei Eindringlinge waren zwar den Schutzbarrieren und dem Sicherheitspersonal zum Opfer gefallen. Aber der Dritte stand nun mitten in der bewachten Krankenstation und bedrohte das Pflegepersonal. Die Patienten konnten nicht fliehen, da die kleinwüchsige Kreatur die Zimmertüren verriegelt hatte.

„Was wollen Sie?", fragte eine Pflegerin und stützte den Heiler neben sich. Die dunkelbraune, schwarzköpfige Schlange auf den Schultern des Angreifers war mit ihrer Länge von knapp einem Meter zwar noch klein, ein Jungtier. Dessen Anblick hatte aber den Heilkundigen so geschockt, dass er vor Angst beinahe umkippte.

„Veritaserum", krächzte der Besitzer des Reptils. „Einen Besuch bei dem Gärtner und die Begleitung des jungen Braunhaarigen nach draussen."

„Welchen Braunhaarigen?", flüsterte der Heiler, die Augen starr auf die junge _Fierce Snake_ gerichtet.

„Den Richter, ihr wisst schon wen ich meine!", schnarrte der Terrorist unter seiner Kapuze den Anwesenden zu und die Schlange zischte leise.

„Wir habe kein Veritaserum hier, jemand müsste es aus dem Medikamentenlager holen", versuchte der älteste Pfleger einen Ausweg zu finden. Auch wenn alle am liebsten fliehen würden, galt es doch die Patienten, die als Geiseln in ihren Zimmern festgehalten wurden, zu schützen.

Den Mann, der lautlos die Station betrat und jetzt hinter dem Angreifer stehen blieb, bemerkte zuerst niemand. Die beiden Parteien fixierten einander mit Blicken und wogen die Möglichkeiten des weiteren Vorgehens ab. Die erste Person, welche den Mann mit den kurzen weissen Haaren im Gewand der St. Mungos Heiler musterte, war eine junge Pflegerin im Hintergrund. Seltsamerweise hatte der fremde Heiler seinen langen Mantel nicht abgelegt und wirkte auch nicht ängstlich, obwohl ihn jetzt auch die Schlange ins Auge fasste.

„Können wir uns darauf einigen, dass wir zuerst das Veritaserum holen?", fragte einer der bedrohten Pfleger. „Das haben Sie doch zuerst gewünscht."

„Dies wäre möglich", kam die Antwort. „Aber gewiss nicht wir, gewiss nicht alle hier. Wenn, dann nur einer."

Jeder Pfleger hoffte natürlich, von der unheimlichen Gestalt, welche nun mit ihren dünnen Spinnenfingern einen Stuhl beiseiteschob, ausgewählt zu werden. In der Zeit trat der geheimnisvolle Fremde bei der Türe noch näher und hob den Arm, als wenn er den Terroristen von hinten umfassen wollte. Das Reptil auf dessen Schultern wertete dies als Angriff, zischte laut und schnellte vor.

„Nein, Nagini!", befahl der Spinnenfingrige, da er im letzten Moment das Geschehen hinter seinem Rücken bemerkte.

Es war aber bereits zu spät. Nagini hatte zugebissen, der Heiler sank ohnmächtig zu Boden, die Pflegerinnen schrien erschrocken auf und der Schlangenbesitzer fluchte vor sich hin.

„Bringt den bewusstlosen Mann in ein freies Zimmer und bleibt alle dort." Die tiefe Stimme des Fremden war ruhig und er wirkte selbst nach dem provozierten Biss nicht im Mindesten aufgeregt.

Da die Pfleger wie gelähmt den wütenden Terroristen und auch den weisshaarigen Fremden anstarrten, wiederholte eben jener fremde Heiler seine Anweisung und fügte noch hinzu. „Keine Sorge, die Zornschlange oder auch Oxyuranus ist zwar die giftigste Schlange der Welt, wie euer ohnmächtiger Kollege richtig erkannte. Doch das junge Reptil wird sich eine Weile gedulden müssen, bis die Wirkung des pflanzlichen Klebestoffs nachlässt."

Wie zur Bestätigung hob der Sprecher seinen Arm, an dem ein dickes Polster aus Pflanzenbrei zu erkennen war. Klein-Nagini hatte offensichtlich nur in den präparierten Pflanzenleim gebissen und bekam jetzt den Mund nicht mehr auf.

Der weisshaarige Mann wich einem Angriff des wutschäumenden Terroristen aus. „Geht rasch und schliesst die Türe!", rief er ein letztes Mal.

Noch während die Anwesenden ihren ohnmächtigen Kollegen hochhoben und dann in das Zimmer flohen, warf MacKeltar die St. Mungos Uniform ab und offenbarte mit seinen Flügeln seine wahre Identität.

„Wie konnten Sie wissen, dass man Sie heute hier braucht?", fragte der gruselige Kerl unter seiner Kapuze. Dass eine Fledermaus ausgerechnet jetzt hier auftauchte, war auch für ihn überraschend.

„Das war nicht schwer. So plump der Angriff auf das Schloss, umso perfider der Plan im Moment der Ablenkung hier zuzuschlagen", antwortete der Vampir. „Es reichten ein paar wenige Informationen, um sicher zu sein, dass Sie irgendwann persönlich hier auftauchen werden."

Die beiden Gegner umkreisten sich langsam und taxierten sich gegenseitig.

„Haben Sie keine Angst, als Opfer zu enden? Wie so viele Fledermäuse vor Ihnen?"

„Ah, Sie meinen als Zutat für Ihr unsinniges Rezept? Ich hätte Sie für schlauer gehalten. Sie haben in dem Augenblick verloren, in dem Sie mit dem Töten begannen."

Ein Fluch kam über die Lippen der Kreatur und ein magischer Strahl traf die mit Pflanzen geschmückte Weste Lachlans. „Schweig, du vorlauter Greis!"

MacKeltar blieb stehen, sah an sich herunter und lächelte. „Danke", sprach er wider Erwarten. „Jetzt weiss ich, dass meine Freunde sicher sind."

Dem Schlangenbesitzer wurde es immer suspekter mit diesem seltsamen Alten in seinem braunen Gewand und der Pflanzendekoration auf seiner Weste.

„Wer zum Teufel sind Sie, was ist das Zeug, das Sie am Leib tragen und woher wollen Sie wissen, dass das Rezept unsinnig ist?" Da die Schlange noch immer ihren Mund nicht aufbekam, musste sich ihr Meister mit drohend erhobenem Zauberstab behelfen.

MacKeltar schritt zu einem Stuhl und setzte sich. „Ich bin ein alter Mann, wie Sie bereits festgestellt haben. Wie unschwer zu erkennen, auch kein Mensch mehr, auf jeden Fall kein Sterblicher."

Bei dem Gespräch mit dem bösartigen Mann wirkte Lachlan zwar völlig unbefangen, wie wenn er sich mit Merllano unterhalten würde. Dennoch war der Vampir jederzeit bereit einem neuen Angriff zu begegnen. Dieser furchtlose, vielleicht auch schon senile Alte reizte den Terroristen, die seltsamen Aussagen machten aber auch neugierig.

„Ewigkeits-Moos", sprach MacKeltar weiter, worauf sein Gegenüber überlegen musste, was er jetzt wieder meinte.

Erst als der Vampir an dem moosartigen Gewächs an seiner Weste herumzupfte, konnte er die Verbindung zu seiner Frage herstellten.

„Es gibt nicht nur Tiere, die ein magieresistentes Fell haben", erklärte der Greis auch schon.

„Machen wir der Fragerei ein Ende, das Rezept für den Trank ist einwandfrei. Ihre Zähne sind wie geschaffen dafür, um als Zutat zu dienen", stellte der Spinnenfingrige klar.

„Geben Sie ihn frei", forderte der Vampir nun seinerseits.

„Wie bitte?", kam es erstaunt zurück. Dieser Alte mit seinem seltsamen Blick machte den Terroristen ganz nervös.

„Lassen Sie den Mann frei, Mister Caractacus Burke hat genug gelitten. Glauben Sie mir, diese Abartigkeit von Vampirismus, die Sie betreiben, ist schlimmer als jeder Imperius."

„Zur Hölle mit deinen Augen! Gibt es etwas, was du nicht siehst?", schrie der Beschuldigte und riss sich die Kapuze vom Kopf. Mister Burke war kaum noch wiederzuerkennen, so sehr gealtert war er in der Zeit seiner unfreiwilligen Besessenheit. Kein Wunder, dass seine Finger so dünn waren.

„Nicht viel, fürchte ich", beantwortete der Vampir die Frage. Dann erhob er sich, öffnete schützend seine Schwingen vor Griffords Zimmer und sprach: „Ein Rezept, um verlorenes Leben wiederzubringen, gibt es nicht. Es ist Unsinn meinen Zähnen oder dem Herz des unschuldigen jungen Mannes nachzujagen."

Die Kreatur in Burke wollte widersprechen, doch MacKeltar liess ihn nicht mehr zu Wort kommen.

„Das Privileg der Unsterblichkeit muss man sich verdienen. Ehrfurcht vor dem Leben und der Schöpfung auf diesem wundervollen Planeten sind wichtige Charaktereigenschaften, die ein Gefährte unserer Gesellschaft in sich tragen sollte.

Ihre Seele ist zerbrochen, Sie haben sich für immer das Leben genommen, aus der Scheinwelt der gefallenen Geister gibt es kein Entkommen."

Diese Prophezeiung des alten Vampirs traf offensichtlich einen wunden Punkt.

Obwohl es keinen Sinn mehr machte, schwang der Besitzer der stummen Schlange seinen Zauberstab. Eine ohrenbetäubende Explosion war die Folge, die das gesamte Vorzimmer in Schutt und Asche legte. Beim Verlassen der Station sah ihn niemand, denn die Staubwolke vom herunterrieselnden Verputz nahm allen die Sicht.

Anmerkung:  
_Fierce Snake_ auch „Zornschlange" = Australischer Inlandtaipan, dieses Reptil ist auch in der realen Welt die giftigste Schlange die es gibt. Die Giftmenge eines einzigen Bisses reicht aus, um 100 Menschen zu töten. Da Nagini in den Büchern ebenfalls als giftigste Schlange dargestellt wird, ist es naheliegend, dass sie wahrscheinlich zu den Taipanschlangen gezählt werden kann.


	64. Retter in Not

Der Auror sass kerzengerade im Bett und fluchte leise vor sich hin. Er hatte schon tief geschlafen, als ein lautes Klopfen ihn aus seinen Träumen riss. Die Uhr zeigte kurz vor Mitternacht und das laute Hämmern kam nicht von der Haustüre. Verwirrt knipste Rufus Scrimgeour das Licht an, warf sich seinen Morgenmantel über und spähte aus dem Schlafzimmerfenster. Im Licht des kurz aufleuchtenden Lumos erkannte er zwei Aurorenkollegen auf Flugbesen, die ihre Aurorenabzeichen zückten, um ihre Identität zu bestätigen.

Rasch riss Scrimgeour das Fenster auf und liess die Besucher ein, bevor noch ein Muggel aus der Nachbarschaft die beiden bemerkte.

„Was macht ihr mitten in der Nacht vor meinem Fenster?", fragte Rufus überrumpelt, sobald er das Fenster und die Vorhänge wieder geschlossen hatte.

„Ihre Haustüre beisst", antwortete der jüngere der beiden Störenfriede anklagend und hielt sich die Hand.

„Dann waren Sie nicht höflich genug zu dem Gartenzwerg, sonst hätte er dem Efeu Wasser gegeben", gab der Hausherr die Kritik zurück.

„Deswegen beisst sie trotzdem", begann der Auror wieder. Scrimgeour unterbrach ihn aber. „Sicher beisst die grosse Eidechse im Türschmuck, solange ihr der Efeu nicht über das Gesicht wächst. Was er tun würde, wenn der Zwerg ihm Wasser gibt. Aber sagt mir jetzt lieber, was ihr mitten in der Nacht bei mir wollt. Ich wurde nicht angegriffen, ihr müsst mich nicht beschützen."

„Sie nicht, das wissen wir. Aber Schloss Arundel wird gerade gestürmt und Ihr junger Lehrling Merllano befindet sich wahrscheinlich als Geisel in der Hand der Schlossbewohner."

Aufgrund dieser Nachricht schritt Scrimgeour zu dem Sprecher, musterte ihn genau und fragte dann: „Geht es Ihnen gut, sind Sie sicher, dass Sie kein Fieber haben?"

Erst als er die Bestätigung vom Ministerium las, glaubte er den Männern, was sie berichteten. „Merllano ist nie und nimmer eine Geisel der Schlossvampire", stellte er klar. „Den Rest muss ich ohnehin mit Kingsley besprechen, aber dazu muss ich mich erst anziehen. Warten Sie bitte unten beim Eingang auf mich."

Der Kollege Kingsley im Ministerium sass derweil wie auf Kohlen. Die Aussenposten meldeten voller Aufregung, dass Schloss Arundel in Vollbrand stehe und die Feuer würden sich langsam über die abgeernteten Felder ausbreiten. Die Gefahr eines Grossbrandes in der ganzen Umgebung steige von Minute zu Minute. Die anrückende Muggelfeuerwehr war nicht mehr aufzuhalten, die Inferi und Vampire würden demnächst entdeckt, wenn das Ministerium nicht reagiere.

„Die Vergissmich-Staffeln sind doch schon vor Ort", erwiderte der Auror. „Losgeschickt wurden sie und müssten längst angekommen sein."

Mitten in die hektische Diskussion platzten Rufus Scrimgeour und seine Begleiter.

„Was zum Henker ist hier los?!", wollte Rufus wissen, da die Karte immer noch wild blinkte und alle nur herumstanden. „Stellt doch endlich mal den Hauptalarm ab, dann hört man auch besser, was der andere sagt."

Die Aufforderung wurde sofort ausgeführt und es war Ruhe.

„Die Pole sind offensichtlich aufeinandergetroffen, MacLaird hatte recht, es ist eine Katastrophe."

Scrimgeours Blick schweifte von der farbenfrohen Landkarte zu den Berichten auf dem Schreibtisch. Er überflog jedoch nur die ersten drei und wandte sich dann wieder zu seinem Kollegen. „Erläutere die Fakten und die Massnahmen bitte in Kurzfassung, denn Zeit scheinen wir am allerwenigsten zu haben."

„Unzählige Alarmmeldungen im Distrikt Arun, nein halt. Da war vorher noch der Unfall oder Überfall auf Auror Dawlish in den Höhlen unter Nottingham Castle. Der Ablauf ist noch unklar, auf jeden Fall liegt Dawlish mit einer Gehirnerschütterung im St. Mungos. Dann hier die vielen Alarme aus Arun, mit den Meldungen von Grindelohs, ein paar Schwarzmagiern, unzähligen Inferi und einer Armee von Vampiren.

Mit Verzögerung meldete sich auch dein Lehrling Merllano und liess durchblicken, dass anscheinend die Inferi und die Vampire aufeinander losgehen. Es gab zwei Angriffswellen, die erste auf die Dörfer der Umgebung und die zweite jetzt auf Schloss Arundel. Den letzten Meldungen der Aussenposten zufolge brennt ganz Arundel. Hier sind die letzten Notizen dazu und auch die Massnahmen. Ausserdem müssen wir vermuten, dass Merllano als Geisel dort festgehalten wird."

Scrimgeour beugte sich über die erwähnten Notizen und las konzertiert.

„Wo sind die Anhaltspunkte zu der Geiselnahme vermerkt? Zudem sollte jemand den Alarm, der neu in London aufleuchtet, überprüfen."

Kingsley fuhr herum und musterte die rote Warnlampe mitten in London.

„Ach, als hätten wir nicht schon genug … Also die Aufzeichnung des Gesprächs mit Merllano ist in dem Spiegel seitlich des Kontrollpultes zwischengespeichert, ich wollte sie nachher noch mal anhören", antwortete Shacklebolt und angelte nach dem Bericht aus London, der gerade eintraf.

„Überfall im St. Mungos durch einen indischen Schlangenbeschwörer und wenig später eine heftige Explosion in einem Krankentrakt", las er vor.

Rufus und Kingsley sahen sich an. „Sind heute alle verrückt geworden?"

Kurz darauf einigten sie sich, dass je eine Staffel in eines der drei Dörfer geschickt wurde. Es galt zuerst, die Umgebung zu sichern und dann die Brandursache zu bekämpfen. Eine weitere Staffel mit nur drei Auroren sollte ins St. Mungos ausrücken, mehr Leute konnten sie nicht entbehren, zumal das Spital auch noch eigene Wachleute hatte. Nebenbei hörte Rufus den Dialog mit Merllano noch mal an. Bei einem Teil der Kommunikation verstärkte er die Lautstärke magisch.

„Wie schon geahnt, Merllano ist keine Geisel", sagte er dann zu Shacklebolt. „Wenn ich genau hinhöre, ist die Stimme im Hintergrund gut zu erkennen. Es ist Fürst Valerius selbst und er wird Merllano gewiss kein Haar krümmen, dafür mag er den Jungen viel zu sehr."

„Was sagt er?", wollte Kingsley wissen.

Rufus runzelte die Stirn. „Es ist nicht sehr deutlich aber ich meine zu hören, dass er von Rückzug in die brandsicheren Zimmer im Untergeschoss spricht. Auch das Merllano in seiner Nähe bleiben soll, damit er ihn gegebenenfalls beschützen kann. Wie gesagt, Sir Valerius mag den Jungen und würde ihn gewiss nicht schlagen oder gar als Geisel nehmen."

„Die Eindämmung der Brände auf den Feldern und der Schutz der Dörfer ist erst mal das Wichtigste. Ob Schloss Arundel noch zu retten ist, wissen wir nicht. Jemand müsste noch mal mit Merllano Kontakt aufnehmen, um zu erfahren, wie es steht und wo wir helfen können."

Lange bevor eine Entscheidung im Ministerium gefällt wurde, waren im St. Mungos die internen Sicherheitskräfte ausgerückt und sondierten die Lage.

Im Korridor mit den Barrieren fanden sie die Leichen zweier Mitarbeiter, die die Eindringlinge hätten aufhalten sollen. Beide getötet durch Bisse eines Tieres. Ein dritter lag mit schweren Fluchwunden weiter hinten und berichtete von einem Inder mit Schlange. Da er aber hohes Fieber hatte, konnte man der Aussage nicht ganz vertrauen. Rasch wurden der Abtransport und die Versorgung des Mannes organisiert.

Bei der Erkundung im Krankenflügel selbst trafen die Wachleute im Vorzimmer ein heilloses Chaos an. Es war nicht sicher, ob akute Einsturzgefahr bestand und daher konnten sie nicht an die Türen der Krankenzimmer weiter hinten, um die eingeschlossenen Leute zu evakuieren. Einige klopften und riefen, man solle sie raus lassen. Sie alle mussten vertröstet und um Geduld gebeten werden.

Die Wachleute und der Hausmeister sicherten mit Stützbalken vorsichtig die Decke ab, bevor sie Schritt für Schritt den Raum nach Verschütteten absuchten. Mit blossem Auge konnten sie niemanden entdecken. Erst als einer der Wachen das Zimmer nach Wärmequellen scannte, konnten sie die Umrisse einer Person ausmachen. Mühsam stiegen die Rettungskräfte über die Trümmer und Hindernisse, bis sie zur gegenüberliegenden Wand kamen.

Wieder nahmen sie den Scanzauber zu Hilfe, um die genaue Position festzustellen. Hinter einem umgekippten Schreibtisch unter seinem Mantel geschützt und von der grauen Staubschicht gut verborgen, lag ein schlanker Mann mit Flügeln. Nur am Heben und Senken des Brustkorbs erkannten die Helfer, dass er noch atmete.

Vorsichtig wurde der Verschüttete befreit und wenig später versuchte dieser selbst auf die Beine zu kommen. Die Freude über die Rettung verflog jedoch rasch, als der alte Mann stark schwankte und wieder zu Boden sank. Der Verletzte hatte offenbar grosse Schwierigkeiten mit dem Gleichgewicht und der Koordination. Ein weiteres Mal versuchte der Vampir, sich zu erheben. Setzte sich aber mit einem Klagelaut rasch wieder auf den Boden und hielt sich den Kopf. Auf die Frage des spitalinternen Wachmanns, ob er verletzt sei, antwortete er nicht. Der Versuch, ihm beim Aufstehen zu helfen, wurde im Reflex mit Knurren und Zähneblecken abgewehrt. Nur durch Zufall bemerkte einer der Helfer das Blut in der linken Ohrmuschel des Opfers und auch die Blutspuren auf der Kleidung bei der rechten Schulter.

„Verdammt, er blutet aus beiden Ohren. Kein Wunder, dass er Schmerzen hat", sprach er laut seine Entdeckung aus.

„Wahrscheinlich hört er auch nichts mehr und kann auf die Frage, wie es ihm geht, gar nicht antworten."

Es wurde unter den medizinischen Laien hin- und herdiskutiert, bis endlich ein herbeigerufener Heiler eintraf und sich vorsichtig dran machte den Vampir zu untersuchen. Dieser liess sich nur ungern bei den Ohren berühren und wich öfters den Händen aus.

„Explosionstrauma", stellte der Mediziner nach Ende der Untersuchung fest. „Die Druckwelle hat die Trommelfelle zerrissen und es sind auch die Gehörknöchelchen im rechten Innenohr gebrochen. Der Verletzte hat Schmerzen und Schwindelgefühle, die sich bei hastigen Bewegungen noch verstärken. Die Behandlung von solchen komplizierten Verletzungen ist auch bei Vampiren schwierig."

Das Hauptproblem war, dass sie MacKeltar auf ein Bett legen und dann seinen Kopf für die Dauer der halbstündigen Intensivbehandlung völlig ruhig halten mussten. Sonst würden sich die gerichteten Gehörknöchelchen sofort wieder verschieben und die Bruchstellen nicht richtig zusammenwachsen. Einen Patienten, der nichts hört und bei Bewegung seines Körpers Schmerzen im Kopf verspürte, zu diesen Massnahmen zu bewegen, das war nicht einfach.

Der möglichst erschütterungsfreie Transport von Lachlan in ein Zimmer auf einer anderen Station gelang mit einigen Helfern noch ohne allzu grosse Probleme. Doch um dem Mann klar zu machen, dass er flach auf dem Rücken liegen bleiben musste und den Kopf auf keinen Fall bewegen durfte, egal wie gross die Schmerzen auch waren, dazu mussten sie zu Tinte und Papier greifen. Erst als MacKeltar lesen konnte, wie die Heiler ihm helfen wollten und was von ihm erwartet wurde, erst dann konnte er reagieren und mithelfen. Eine Vollnarkose allerdings verweigerte er, da diese mehrere Stunden wirken würde und so viel Zeit hatte er nicht.

Ob die Heiler das mit der verkürzten Therapiedauer, die auch wirken sollte, genau so sahen, das war eine andere Frage. Ohne intakten Gleichgewichts- und Orientierungssinn konnte der erfahrenste Vampir nicht fliegen, das musste auch MacKeltar einsehen.


	65. Vater Valerius

Merllano hechtete einem der fremden Vampire aus dem Weg, der aus dem Erdgeschoss die Treppen hinauf nach oben flitzte. Verdammt, seitdem diese Kerle nicht nur ihre Beine, sondern auch ihre Flügel für das schnellere Vorwärtskommen im Gebäude nutzten, musste man extrem auf Vortritt und Platzprobleme achtgeben.

Die von den Vampiren gelegten Feuer an den dichten Efeu- und Weinranken, die an der Schlossmauer hochwuchsen, waren eine geniale Idee gewesen. Es hatte wunderbar gegen die Inferi, welche an den Pflanzen hoch ins Schloss klettern wollten, geholfen. Die Idee war aber nur solange gut, wie man sie unter Kontrolle hatte. Dies schien nun nicht mehr der Fall zu sein, denn Fürst Valerius stand in der Eingangshalle und fluchte über die neuste Entwicklung. „Jener Turm war hoch genug, da brauchte es gar kein Feuer. Was heisst nicht schlimm? Da oben ist mein Schlafzimmer, das Sie ausgeräuchert haben!"

Maureen kam aus einem anderen Teil des Schlosses und wäre um ein Haar mit dem kräftigen Sir Drummond zusammengestossen, der auch in die Halle stürmte.

„Die Zugbrücke ist zu neunzig Prozent den Flammen zum Opfer gefallen, die Inferi rücken wieder vor. Was jetzt? Treiben wir sie in den Schlossgarten und fackeln den auch ab?"

„Nein!", widersprach Lady Banks. „Ihr wisst genau, dass Sir MacKeltar nicht will, dass jemand die Schlossgärten betritt und es darf auch kein Feuer dort gelegt werden."

Merllano hatte es inzwischen geschafft unfallfrei die Treppe hinunter zu kommen und stellte sich neben Maureen.

„Es würde auch gar nichts nützen, wir spielen damit nur den Schwarzmagiern vor den Toren in die Hände."

Der stämmige Schotte dreht sich um und musterte den jungen Mann von oben herab. „Was weisst denn du schon, du flügellose kleine Maus? Geh beiseite, wenn echte Männer kämpfen!" Mit diesen Worten schubste Alasdair den Burschen ruppig aus dem Weg. Merllano liess sich das natürlich nicht gefallen, machte eine abwehrende Geste und knurrte verärgert: „Das mit der Maus nehmen Sie sofort zurück!"

Der fremde Vampirherr hatte den flügellosen Jungen in der nächsten Sekunde am Kragen gepackt und wollte ihn vor die Türe werfen. Maureen, die ihn am Arm zurückzuhalten versuchte, wurde ebenfalls angeknurrt: „Misch dich nicht ein, das geht dich nichts an."

Merllano fühlte sich unsanft hochgerissen und machte sich auf den harten Aufprall gefasst. Da hielt Sir Drummond plötzlich inne. Nicht dass er seine Meinung geändert hatte, ein kehliges Fauchen hinter seinem Rücken liess ihn einen Blick zurückwerfen.

Valerius stand gefährlich nahe, hatte die Zähne gebleckt und seine Flügel zuckten. Alasdair sagte kein Wort, behielt nur den angriffsbereiten Fürsten hinter sich im Auge, während er Merllano ganz langsam wieder absetzte. Auch wenn László nicht ganz so kräftig war wie Sir Drummond, konnte er dennoch sehr gefährlich werden, vor allem wenn er ihm praktisch schon im Genick sass.

„Würdest du in Zukunft die Finger von meiner Familie lassen!", forderte der Revierherr Valerius mit wutbebender Stimme. Auch die Frau neben dem Fürsten blickte den Schotten finster an.

„Familie?", fragte Sir Drummond irritiert und liess Merllano los.

Maureen zog den Jungen rasch in ihre Arme und stellte sich mit ihm hinter László.

„Lady Banks ist offiziell meine Verlobte und der Junge, Merllano, ist mein zukünftiger Sohn", stellte Valerius klar, öffnete schützend seine Schwingen vor den beiden und bedachte die umstehenden Vampire alle mit einem strengen Blick.

Sir Drummond musterte Merllano mit gerunzelter Stirn, nickte ihm zu und trat ein paar Schritte zurück. „Glück gehabt, du stehst damit unter Welpenschutz."

Merllano war versucht, gegen die vermeintliche Beleidigung zu widersprechen. Valerius hob rasch die Hand, um ihn zu bremsen und Maureen flüsterte dem Burschen ins Ohr, jetzt besser still zu sein und den fremden Vampir nicht weiter zu reizen.

In dem Moment hörten alle ein unheilvolles Poltern und man sah durch das offene Schlossportal einen Teil der brennenden Balustrade in den Innenhof krachen.

„Worauf wartet ihr?", rief Valerius den Vampiren zu. „Holt Wasser und dämmt das Feuer ein."

„Ganz richtig", stimmte Alasdair ihm zu. „Wir wollen uns ja nicht das Dach über dem Kopf abfackeln, das uns bei Tagesanbruch vor der Sonne schützt."

Unter dem Kommando von Brendan wurde eilends eine Löschtruppe zusammengestellt, die sich an die Arbeit machte. Valerius bat Sir Drummond sich weiter um die Verteidigung bei der Zugbrücke zu kümmern, die Zauberer unter dem Personal hatten von sich aus zum Teil schon Schutzbanne gelegt.

Merllano wollte auch mithelfen, sein Wahlvater schüttelte aber den Kopf. „Mir wäre es lieber, wenn du nicht in der Nähe von Sir Drummond bist, gerade weil da draussen im Kampfgetümmel die Gefahr von Vampiren im Blutrausch relativ gross ist."

Valerius wollte seine Familie ein Stockwerk tiefer im flammensicheren Bereich unterbringen.

„Glaube mir, du hast dort genug zu tun", versprach er dem schmollenden Aurorenlehrling. „Es hat im Untergrund ein oder zwei kleine Stollen, die wir nicht verschliessen konnten. Diese gilt es jetzt zu bewachen, falls Angreifer die Eingänge finden und von unten ins Schloss eindringen wollen."

Von dem wohnzimmerähnlichen Raum sah man durch einige Fenster in der Wand, direkt auf die beiden Treppenaufgänge aus den Katakomben. Durch die vielen Fackeln im Treppenhaus sah man weit hinunter und konnte anrückende Feinde frühzeitig erkennen.

In der Wachstube befanden sich bereits Padraig und zwei der ansässigen Schlossvampire. Maureen gesellte sich zu ihnen, während Merllano bei Valerius stehen blieb. „Wie erkennt man einen Vampir im Blutrausch, kann man da Symptome beschreiben?"

Anstelle des Fürsten antwortete der Page im Raum. „Junge, so etwas willst du nicht wirklich beschrieben haben und ich bin froh, wenn ich es nie wieder miterleben muss."

Der junge Ire blickte verunsichert zu László. „Er spricht jetzt aber nicht von dir, nicht wahr? So etwas kannst du gar nicht."

Valerius blickte zuerst mit versteinerter Miene geradeaus, dann senkte er den Blick und antwortet leise: „Von mir im Blutrausch? Nein, nicht heute, doch in jedem Vampir schlummert das Erbe der wilden Urvampire. Ich mache da keine Ausnahme."

Merllano wandte sich wieder zu Padraig, der sich aber vor Grauen schüttelte und abwandte.

„Ich werde es dir kurz erklären", fuhr der Fürst fort. „Bis zu einem gewissen Grad ist es dem Vampir bewusst, dass er darauf zusteuert. Doch ist er erst einmal im Blutrausch, ist dies ein psychischer Ausnahmezustand. Der Vampir, Sir Drummond, den Padraig wohl meint, befand sich zu dem Zeitpunkt in einer Art Trancezustand. Blutrausch bedeutet kurzgefasst, ein im Rausch kämpfender Vampir, der keine Schmerzen oder Wunden mehr wahrnimmt. Alasdair Drummond wurde am Arm verletzt aber er hat das gar nicht bemerkt. Es sind die Urinstinkte, die ihn dann leiten, wie bei einem wilden Tier und ähnlich grausam sind auch seine Taten."

Um seinen Pagen zu schonen, flüsterte Valerius den Rest Merllano ins Ohr. „Alasdair hat einen Todesser regelrecht in der Luft zerfetzt, es ist nicht mehr viel übrig geblieben, das an einen Menschen erinnert. Daher ist es mir lieber, wenn du heute nicht in die Nähe des ohnehin schon aufgewühlten Schotten gehst."

Merllano sah mit grossen Augen zu László auf, umarmte ihn nach ein paar Sekunden und murmelte: „Ich vertraue dir und werde mich um Padraig kümmern. Du hast schon genug Sorgen, weil MacKeltar noch immer nicht zurückgekommen ist."

Valerius nickte, versuchte aber zu lächeln, damit Maureen nicht noch mehr Angst bekam. Seine Verlobte wusste, wie wichtig der Einsatz des alten Vampirs mit seinem Wissen war.

„Mir ist schon etwas bange, weil er so lange wegbleibt. Daher muss ich mich jetzt nicht nur um die Unterbringung der vielen Vampire bei Tag kümmern, sondern Lachlan ersetzen und seinen Plan weiterführen, soweit ich es eben kann."

Seufzend wandte sich der Schlossherr zur Türe. „Passt auf euch auf und haltet mir den Rücken frei."

Bei diesen Worten deutete er zu den Fenstern mit Blick zu den Katakomben.

Minuten, nachdem die Türe hinter László zugefallen war, starrte Merllano noch immer auf die Schnitzerei im Holz.

„Er wird wiederkommen, da bin ich mir ganz sicher", sprach Maureen sanft und führte den besorgten Jungen zu den Sitzgelegenheiten nahe den Fenstern.

„Valerius lebt schon lange im Schloss und kennt sich auch in der Umgebung sehr gut aus", rief sie ihm in Erinnerung.

„Er findet jeden", erklärte nun auch einer der anderen Vampire im Raum. „Selbst die flinksten Jungvampire holt er vom Himmel, wenn sie Mist gebaut haben."

Merllano musste bei dieser Aussage grinsen. „Er ist ein wenig Vater für alle, scheint mir. Wenn er sogar die Zurechtweisung des Jungvolkes selbst übernimmt."

„Teilweise", bestätigte der Vampir. „Die Jungen müssen ihn ja auch als Revierherr anerkennen. Doch der Fürst hat noch nie jemand so vehement verteidigt wie dich."

Der junge Ire schwieg sich über den Vorfall aus. Es war schon ein besonderes Gefühl gewesen, als Valerius wie ein Vater für ihn eintrat und der Adelige aus dem Norden den Familienschutz anerkannte. Das Wort Welpenschutz war ihm immer noch ein Dorn im Auge, er war kein Welpe!

Merllano straffte die Schultern und blickte aufmerksam durch die Fenster hinunter zum Fusse der Treppen.

Das melodische Trillern seines Spiegels erinnerte den Burschen daran, dass es auch noch eine Welt ausserhalb des Vampirschlosses gab. Hastig kramte er das Kommunikationsgerät aus seiner Tasche.

„Hier ist die Aurorenzentrale, Merllano bist du wohlauf?", meldete sich Rufus aus dem Spiegel.

„Ach Sie sind es? Müssten Sie nicht noch zu Hause bleiben?", fragte der Jungauror zurück.

„Mir geht's soweit gut. Ein paar Prellungen, aber dafür habe ich schon Salbe von einer netten Lady bekommen. Meine Blessuren machen mir weniger Sorgen."

„Beim Hauptalarm holen sie sogar die Kranken aus dem Bett", meinte Scrimgeour zu der anfangs gestellten Frage. „Wie ist die Lage bei euch? Von den Aussenposten hört man Horrorgeschichten von einem flammenden Inferno und drohenden Buschbränden."

„Es brennt schon ein bisschen mehr als beabsichtigt", sprach Merllano und erntete einen überraschten Blick seines Chefs.

„Ein bisschen mehr ist untertrieben und was heisst beabsichtigt?"

Seufzend warf der Jungauror einen prüfenden Blick in die Tiefen der Katakomben, nicht dass ihm während des Gesprächs anschleichende Angreifer entgingen. Wenig später hatte er in Kurzfassung den Ablauf des Angriffs und die Verteidigung des Schlosses erläutert.

„Was Sie helfen können? Alles was aussen ist, die Felder löschen zum Beispiel, dafür haben wir keine Leute. Wenn die Auroren dort einspringen könnten, wäre es gut. Zudem könnte das Ministerium noch überprüfen, ob im St. Mungos etwas Aussergewöhnliches vorgefallen ist. Wir vermissen ein hochrangiges Mitglied unserer Gemeinschaft, das laut den letzten Angaben ins St. Mungos wollte."

Der Auror nickte kurz und wandte sich um. Es folgte eine hastige Diskussion mit den Anwesenden. Im Hintergrund wurde eine weitere Spiegelkommunikation geführt und davoneilende Schritte waren zu hören.

„Bist du noch da?", fragte Rufus nach Ende des Informationsaustausches.

"Ja sicher", murmelte Merllano.

„Es ist uns eine Erleichterung zu wissen, dass nicht alles verloren und Schloss Arundel nicht ausgebrannt ist. Die Staffeln für den Löscheinsatz sind unter der Führung von Kingsley unterwegs, um die Muggelfeuerwehr zu unterstützen. Was das St. Mungos angeht, da sieht es übel aus. Es gab einen Überfall auf einer Station mit nachfolgender Explosion. Bisher wurden uns zwei tote Wachen und zwei Schwerverletzte gemeldet. Beide Verletzten werden auf der Intensivstation behandelt, doch ihre Identität ist noch nicht bekannt. Ob es auch euren Vermissten betrifft, kann ich leider nicht sagen."

Der Ire gab keine Antwort, sondern blickte beklommen zu Maureen, die mitgehört hatte. „Lachlan", sprach sie lautlos den Namen des Mannes, an den sie beide dachten.

„Merllano? Merllano, was ist mit dir? Du wirst ganz blass", rief Rufus, der besorgt den jungen Mann im Spiegel beobachtete.

„Nichts, nichts ich habe nur Halluzinationen vor Schreck", murmelte der Bursche und fasste sich an den Hals. „Mir ist ganz komisch, diese Trugbilder … ich bin ganz verwirrt."

Jetzt nahm Maureen den jungen Mann fürsorglich beim Arm und setzte ihn auf einen Stuhl. „Hast du vielleicht Fieber, Nachwirkungen von den Flüchen der Todesser? Was siehst du denn, was nichts sein kann?"

Scrimgeour schwieg, hörte aber weiterhin zu.

„Ich sehe Engel. Zwei Männer schweben das Treppenhaus hoch und einer hat weisse Flügel."

Padraig und die Vampire sahen Merllano einige Sekunden verdutzt an und sprangen dann alarmiert zu den Fenstern.

Es waren keine Feinde im Anmarsch, sie sahen gerade noch einen weisshaarigen Vampir an den Scheiben vorbeifliegen und im nächsten Moment klopfte es an die Türe.

„Machst du auf?"

„Nein du, du stehst näher", gab der Vampirkollege zurück. So wurde die Türe mit aller Vorsicht geöffnet und die vermeintliche Halluzination hereingelassen.

Der alte Vampir trug einen hellbraunen Anzug, die Stirnbinde um seinen Kopf war aber weiss. Sein Begleiter, der ebenfalls eintrat, war braungrün gekleidet hatte aber keinen so auffälligen Kopfschmuck.

„Was starrt ihr mich alle so an wie einen Geist?", fragte MacKeltar verunsichert. „Ist alles verloren, wurden wir besiegt?"

„Lachlan!", rief Merllano voller Freude und sprang auf.

„Ah! Bitte nicht so laut", bremste ihn der weisshaarige Vampir und verzog das Gesicht. „Ich bin den Heilern kurz nach der Operation unbemerkt ausgerissen, die Zeit wurde knapp. Wo ist Valerius?"

„Er ist draussen und führt deinen Plan weiter. Was ist mit dir passiert, dass du operiert werden musstest?", fragte Merllano jetzt leise.

„Eine lange Geschichte, die ich ein andermal erzähle. Ihr müsst nur wissen, dass ich an den Ohren verletzt wurde. Die Risse in den Trommelfellen wurden gerade erst frisch verschlossen, daher auch der magische Spezialverband an meinem Kopf."

Jetzt kamen die Schlossvampire zu dem verloren geglaubten Alten und wünschten ihm gute Besserung. Sein flügelloser Begleiter bemerkte die fragenden Blicke, die ihn trafen.

„Mein Name ist Angelus Palmer und ich kann eurem Kollegen bei seiner Aufgabe behilflich sein", stelle sich der Gärtner vor und hob zugleich einen grossen Sack, den er bei sich trug.

Ein Husten lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit der Anwesenden auf den Spiegel in Merllanos Hand. „Ihr seid mir ja nette Patienten, hauen einfach alle aus dem St. Mungos ab", kommentierte Scrimgeour das Gehörte. „Keine Angst, ich bin der Letzte, der euch verpfeift", beschwichtigte er rasch.

„Sie ruhen nämlich auch nicht zu Hause im Bett, wo Sie als braver Patient eigentlich sein sollten."

„Genau", bestätigte Rufus die Aussage von Merllano. „Können wir noch etwas helfen?"

„Später mit Vergissmichs bei den Muggeln vielleicht, aber im Moment nicht, danke", antwortete MacKeltar. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich zu Valerius hinaus in die Gärten. So wurde das Gespräch beendet, die beiden Männer packten den mitgebrachten Sack und eilten mit dem neugierigen Merllano im Schlepptau aus dem Schloss.


	66. Lachlan und die Elemente

Auf dem Innenhof von Arundel herrschte eine Art organisiertes Chaos. Die aus Schottland stammenden Nordvampire eilten hauptsächlich in Bodennähe von einem Kampfplatz zum nächsten, während die Schlossvampire mit Wasserfässern zu den gefährdeten Wohngebäuden flogen, um unkontrolliert ausbrechende Feuer zu löschen. Der alte Vampir mit den schlohweissen Flügeln hatte nur einen kurzen Blick dafür, denn alle schienen zu wissen, was sie zu tun hatten.

Lachlan MacKeltar war aus dem Schloss gerannt und vom Gebell der Wachhunde alarmiert an allen Vampiren aus dem Norden vorbeigeeilt. Jetzt, da er den Bereich zum abgeschiedenen Garten der Heilpflanzen erreichte, blieb er so abrupt stehen, dass seine Begleiter beinahe gegen ihn prallten.

Merllano versuchte, über die Schulter des Vampirs nach vorne zu gucken. MacKeltar war jedoch grösser als der junge Bursche, so blieb diesem nur ein Blick zwischen den Ästen der kleinen Bäume links oder rechts hindurch. Mitten auf der Wiese vor den vielen Büschen stand Valerius und rezitierte ununterbrochen alte Formeln vor sich hin. Hinter den Mauerkronen, die den Garten umgaben, waberten dicke Rauchwolken. Die Pflanzen wurden durch den Schein weiter entfernter Feuer beleuchtet, die Luft aber war sauber und der Bereich wirkte wie eine ruhige Insel im tosenden Meer des Kampfes. Nur die Windhunde, welche ihren Meister den Fürsten gegen einige wenige Inferi verteidigten und diese in eine Ecke drängten, verursachten Lärm und Unruhe.

„_Lahk-lain!", _rief der schwarzhaarige Vampir halblaut, als er seinen vermissten Bruder sah. Ohne sein Mantra zu unterbrechen, zeigte Valerius auf ein paar Büsche, die auf der von den Hunden abgewandten Seite wuchsen. Merllano hielt angestrengt nach weiteren Angreifern Ausschau, konnte aber nur Schatten erkennen, die wie sich bewegende Wurzeln wirkten.

„Junge bring bitte ruhig und ohne Hast die Hunde ins Schloss", wies MacKeltar ihn an. Mister Palmer sollte den Sack zu Fürst Valerius tragen und sich damit neben dem Mann hinsetzen.

„Warum soll ich die Hunde weg…?", begann Merllano.

„Bitte jetzt keine Fragen", bat Lachlan sanft. „Sprich den Befehl _tavos!_ und sie werden dir folgen."

Sein Schüler gehorchte, während der weisshaarige Vampir seine Schuhe auszog und barfuss zu den mysteriösen Büschen hinüberging. Dort kniete er sich nieder und sprach leise mit den kleinen knorrigen Gestalten, die ihn rasch umringten.

Merllano wollte nichts von den wichtigen Dingen, die sich da ereigneten, verpassen und war so schnell aus dem Schloss zurück in die Gärten geflitzt, dass er beinahe einen Nordvampir überrannte. Dessen Gefluche ignorierend, schlich der Junge nun vorsichtig zu Valerius. Es war nicht nur Merllano sehr neugierig, auch Angelus Palmer, ja selbst die Inferi blieben fasziniert stehen.

Lachlan sass gelassen im Gras und kommunizierte in einer alten Sprache mit den kleinen braunen Kreaturen, die auf ihm herumkletterten. Er wehrte sich auch nicht, als sie ihm den Verband vom Kopf zogen.

Der junge Ire an Valerius' Seite zupfte diesen nervös am Ärmel und blickte ihn fragend an.

László legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Die Dulo-nagarba, die Erdgeister in den Zaubergärten, sind so alt wie die Welt."

Der alte Mann wartete geduldig, bis die Delegation von selbst zurück auf den Boden kletterte, und zeigte dann in Richtung der Inferi. Es herrschte Schweigen, wobei die Wesen mit der braunen Lederhaut und der Knollennase den weisshaarigen Vampir in ihrer Mitte abwartend musterten. Lachlan blickte lächelnd zu den Inferi und deutete auf den Sack, der immer noch neben Mister Palmer lag.

„Setlo-belion", dieses Wort sprach MacKeltar laut genug, dass es alle Anwesenden hören konnten. Das überraschte Raunen der Dulo-nagarba klang wie das Rauschen der Blätter im Wind.

„Auspacken", raunte Fürst Valerius und schubste den hypnotisiert wirkenden Angelus leicht mit dem Fuss. Dieser zuckte zusammen und musste sich erst besinnen, was er mit dem alten Vampir ausgemacht hatte. Äusserst vorsichtig schälte er sein zierliches Geschenk aus seiner Hülle, um ja keines der dünnen Zweiglein abzubrechen. Einige Blätter der Baumkrone schimmerten in eigenartigem Glanz und schwebten scheinbar zwischen den Ästen.

„Setlo-belion, der Lebensbaum", sprach Mister Palmer und stellte den Baum, dessen Wurzeln mit Erde umhüllt waren, vor sich ins Gras. „Ich wüsste keinen besseren Ort für diese kostbare Pflanze, als in der Obhut der Erdgeister, die ihn pflegen."

Als die Genannten näher kamen, stellte Merllano fest, dass es nicht Nebel war, der die Konturen der gnomartigen Wesen verschwimmen liess. Diese Gesellschaft war nicht von dieser Welt und wandelte ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen durch das feuchte Gras. Verunsichert wich der Junge zurück und wurde von Valerius darin bestärkt sich zu verbergen. Während der Fürst Merllano unter seinen Umhang zog, griff er auch nach Mister Palmer, um ihn vom Baum wegzulotsen.

„László, was …?", flüsterte der junge Mann, doch Valerius unterbrach ihn.

„Ssch, die Elemente der Erde sind nicht zu unterschätzen. Mir liegen die Kraftelemente der Lüfte eher", bei diesen Worten hob er seine Hand und machte eine Bewegung, als würde er ein vorbeigleitendes Wesen berühren. „Die Erdgeister überlass ich lieber meinem Bruder Lachlan."

Aus sicherer Entfernung beobachteten die drei, wie MacKeltar den Erd-Elementals folgte und sich weiterhin mit dem Anführer der Gruppe unterhielt.

Der Jüngling war versucht zu fragen, ob sie jetzt Bruder Lachlan mitnehmen würden, doch ein Kopfschütteln von László liess ihn den Mund wieder schliessen. Offensichtlich sollten sie keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen und daran wollte er sich halten.

Unbemerkt von allen waren weitere Inferi über die Mauer geklettert und kamen mit den anderen jetzt näher zu dem seltenen Baum. MacKeltar schien dies nicht zu stören, im Gegenteil, er erwartete die verhexten Toten und bat sie mit einer Handbewegung sich neben die Erdgeister zu setzen.

Tausend Fragen brannten Merllano auf der Zunge und er begann herumzuzappeln. Mit einer sanften Geste legte Vater László seinem wissbegierigen Sohn die Hand auf den Mund und hielt ihn gleichzeitig beruhigend im Arm. Valerius selbst schaute geduldig zu, wie die Elementals die sitzenden Inferi einkreisten. Lachlan sprach einige letzte Worte zu den Wesen und entfernte sich mit demütig gebeugtem Haupt rückwärtsgehend von der aussergewöhnlichen Versammlung.

„Mögen ihre Seelen in Frieden ruhen!", sprach der alte Vampir, als er Valerius, Merllano und Mister Palmer erreichte. Erst jetzt sahen die Anwesenden, dass ein Inferi nach dem anderen langsam zur Seite sank und ruhig auf der Wiese liegenblieb.  
Angelus Palmer sah entsetzt zwischen dem Geschehen und den Vampiren hin und her. Es hatte ihm buchstäblich die Sprache verschlagen.

„Nein, die Elementals der Erde haben sie nicht getötet", sprach MacKeltar so leise, dass ihn nur die Umstehenden hörten. „Ich habe die Dulo-nagarba als neutrale Macht angerufen, sie gebeten, die schwarze Magie von den gequälten Seelen zu nehmen und sie endlich von dieser Welt gehen zu lassen. Der Lebensbaum ist nur ein zusätzliches Geschenk an die Gesellschaft, die schon seit Anbeginn der Zeit auf dieser Welt wandelt. Sie sind älter noch als die Rasse der Vampire und ich zolle ihnen grossen Respekt."

Wieder verbeugte sich Lachlan ehrerbietig vor der abziehenden Gruppe und alle andern taten es ihm gleich.

Nach und nach verstummten die Kampfgeräusche in der Umgebung und Lachlan lächelte glücklich. „Sie haben auch die anderen gefangenen Seelen erlöst, etwas, das nicht mal ich als langjähriger Druide so sanft hätte tun können."

Langsam schritt er zu den Leichen im Gras und kniete sich nieder. Es waren nur mehr die toten Körper einfacher Menschen zu sehen, die gruselige Entstellung durch schwarze Magie war verschwunden.

„Wir brauchen viele Tücher, um die Leichen einzuhüllen und viel Platz, um die armen Leute anständig zu beerdigen." Diese Worte des aufopferungsvollen alten Mannes rissen die Anwesenden aus ihren Gedanken. Merllano eilte zum Schloss, um Leintücher zu organisieren und Angelus Palmer begleitete ihn, um zu helfen. Da beide Zauberer waren, sollte die hohe Zahl der benötigten Tücher kein Problem sein.

Die beiden Vampirbrüder blieben vorerst bei den toten Menschen zurück.

„Meinst du, sie haben jetzt genug gesehen?", fragte László mit einem Kopfnicken in Richtung Himmel.

MacKeltar hob den Blick und musterte die undeutlichen Schemen zwischen dem Rauch, der immer noch hinter der Gartenmauer aufstieg. „Ja du hast recht, genug um zu wissen, dass Mister Palmer nicht mehr im Besitz des begehrten Lebensbaumes ist. Es wird Zeit sie aus unserem Revier zu weisen. Bevor sie noch auf dumme Gedanken kommen und weitere Pläne aushecken."

Die Gestalten in ihren schwarzen Gewändern rissen erschrocken ihre Besen herum, als die geflügelten Männer sich kräftig vom Boden abstiessen und pfeilschnell auf sie zukamen. Ans Pläneschmieden dachte keiner der Schwarzmagier, während sie in rasendem Tempo vor den Vampiren flohen. Ein Angriff ihrerseits war ihrer Meinung nach Selbstmord, da der weisshaarige Alte gewiss noch weiteres Wissen und alte Mächte in der Hinterhand hatte. Zu zweit waren ihnen die Vampirherren auch kräftemässig überlegen.

Viel Zeit für die Jagd blieb aber nicht. Die Nacht dauerte nicht ewig, und wenn in einer Stunde die Sonne aufging, mussten sich alle Nachtschwärmer in dunkle Zimmer zurückziehen.

„Arundel ist zu klein für so viel Leute", reklamierte Sir Drummond in der Eingangshalle. Ulysses, der gerügte Schlossherr knurrte zurück: „Das hätten Sie sich eher überlegen müssen, bevor Sie die versammelten Vampire hier herführten. Es ist gewiss nicht unsere Schuld, wenn es jetzt an Platz mangelt."

„Wie viel Platz ist denn vorhanden und wie viel Zeit haben wir noch?", wollte der russgeschwärzte Schotte wissen und rieb sich über den schmerzenden Arm. Offensichtlich war die Wunde tiefer als zunächst vermutet und hatte sich durch den Schmutz infiziert. Doch darauf konnte man jetzt nicht Rücksicht nehmen, zuerst musste man alle geflügelten Menschen vor der Sonne in Sicherheit bringen. Maureen war in Begleitung von Padraig aus dem Untergeschoss nach oben gekommen und versuchte jetzt mit Brendan zu reden, denn Valerius hatte ihr im Groben seinen Notfallplan mitgeteilt.

Ob ein beginnendes Wundfieber seine Augen glänzen liess und an seiner Aggression schuld war oder noch Nachwehen des Blutrausches ihn benebelten, war nicht klar. Auf jeden Fall schien Alasdair die junge Frau neben Brendan nicht zu bemerken und verwickelte weitere Vampire in die hitzige Debatte.

Maureen sah sich seufzend nach Hilfe um. Merllano wollte sie nicht mit hineinziehen, da es nur weiteren Streit geben würde. Padraig wollte hinaus, um mit den Hunden nach seinem Herrn zu suchen, da Valerius in diesem Kampf gewiss nicht ohne Blessuren davon gekommen war.

Weiter drüben trat nun Brendans Schwester in Begleitung einer weiteren Vampirin in die Halle. Als sie Sir Drummond bemerkte, der sich immer noch mit den Vampirherren zankte, schickte sie Lady Adriana wieder zurück in die Gästeräume. Die zierliche braunhaarige Frau besann sich kurz über ihr weiteres Vorgehen, dann machte sie sich auf den Weg zu den Männern.

Langsam ging Mallory über die Sturheit des Misters, keinen Kompromiss zu versuchen, die Geduld aus, er wagte aber nicht, dem stämmigen Burschen einen Befehl zu erteilen. Sir Drummond war klar der Stärkere und leider im Moment vom Kampf noch aufgewühlt.

Es waren alle etwas überrascht, als Jocelyn Ulysses forsch das Gespräch der Herren unterbrach und sich an den abgekämpften Gast wandte.

„Sir, das Bad und Ihr Zimmer ist gerichtet", informierte sie den Schotten, welcher sich zuerst ungehalten zu der Frau umdrehte.

„Wenn Sie die Badewanne als zu vornehm erachten und mich deswegen so zornig anfunkeln, könnte ich Ihnen noch den Brunnen der Pferdetränke als Alternative anbieten", erklärte Miss Ulysses freundlich.

Mallory und die anderen Vampire starrten die Frau entgeistert an und sahen dann mit banger Ahnung zu ihrem Gast.

Sir Drummond aber schwieg eine ganze Weile, während er die schlagfertige Gastgeberin musterte. Die geschickt versteckte Frage, ob er sich weiter wie ein unzivilisierter Barbar benehmen wolle, war angekommen. Erheitert über ihre unkonventionelle Art nickte er ihr zu und lenkte ein. „Nur keine Umstände, edle Dame, ich nehme mit dem zugewiesenen Zimmer vorlieb. Wenn Sie mir bitte das Badezimmer zeigen würden?"

Jocelyn Ulysses bot ihm ihren Arm und führte den Krieger dann aus der Halle in den Baderaum.

Bemüht, nicht wieder unangenehm aufzufallen, liess sich Alasdair zuerst die entzündete Stichwunde am Arm verarzten und gestattete den Damen auch, ihn bei der Leibeswäsche so weit zu unterstützen, wie es sein Handicap mit der Wunde nötig machte.

Derweil Maureen das Zepter übernahm und die Verteilung der Gäste aus dem Norden an sichere Plätze organisierte. Was für ein Glück, dass Valerius sich so gut mit den alten, vergessenen Geheimnissen der Umgebung auskannte. Die Idee ihres Verlobten würde vielen Vampiren das Leben retten.

Anmerkung:

Für die Darstellung der Dulo-nagarba wurden für die Recherchen die Wiki Seiten der Elementals, Gnom und Erdgeister genutzt.  
Die Dulo-nagarba (altkeltisches Wort für Element-Erde) sind als eine andere Art der Gartengnome in den Zaubergärten anzusehen. Als Urväter der Gnome und Dryaden sind die Dulo-nagarba nicht wie die oft tollpatschig wirkenden Gartengnome, können nicht von allen Menschen gesehen werden und gebieten über Kräfte, von denen nur wenige Eingeweihte wissen.


	67. Bitterer Sieg

Alarmiert von schlechten Neuigkeiten war Rufus Scrimgeour aus Sorge um die Schlossvampire und seinen Schüler nun auch ausgerückt und sah sich in den Dörfern um. Das Treffen mit einer der anwesenden Aurorenstaffeln begann mit der Bestandsaufnahme der Opfer.

„Wir haben auch einen Verletzten in unseren eigenen Reihen", berichtete der Staffelführer, nachdem er die Opfer unter den Muggeln aufgezählt hatte. „Ein seltsames Tier in den Sümpfen hat ihn gebissen und zugleich traf ihn auch noch ein Fluch dieser Schwarzmagier. Eine unselige Kombination wie sich später herausstellte. Wir konnten dank der Deckung, die uns die Vampire vor den Todessern gaben, unserem Kollegen sofort zu Hilfe eilen und den Fluch teilweise aufheben. Einer der anwesenden Heiler versorgte schnellstmöglich die Bisswunde und begann mit der Neutralisation des Giftes."

„Und? Wie geht es dem Verletzten, ist er geheilt?", wollte Rufus wissen.

Der Auror schüttelte den Kopf. „Das Gift wurde anscheinend durch den Fluch explosionsartig vermehrt, was hinterher nicht mehr rückgängig gemacht werden konnte. So viel magische Einwirkung, um alles Gift zu entfernen, halte selbst ein Erwachsener nicht aus, meinte der Heiler. Es würden zu viele befallene Zellen mit zerstört, was kein Mensch überleben kann."

„Wer …?", begann Scrimgeour, unterbrach sich aber selbst, als er an den Auroren vorbei hinunter zum Ufer des Sumpfes blickte. Dort stützten ein schwarzhaariger Adliger und ein Heiler den taumelnden Personalcouch, während ein weiterer Bewohner Arundels ihnen Rückendeckung gab.

„Zacharias! Neeiinn!" Mit einem Aufschrei stürmte Rufus zu seinem alten Freund, welcher zu Boden sank, da ihn die Kräfte verliessen.

„Wie schlimm steht es wirklich?", fragte Rufus den Heiler erschrocken und bettete Zacharias' Kopf auf seine Knie.

„Rufus, verzeih, dass du das miterleben musst …", entschuldige sich der Verletzte schwach. „Die Erschöpfung ist noch das Wenigste, die Schmerzen im ganzen Körper sind die Hölle."

„Tun Sie doch etwas!", forderte Rufus energisch, doch der Heiler schüttelte hilflos den Kopf. „Das Gift hat bereits die Blutgerinnung zu stark geschädigt und auch die langsame Zersetzung der Blutgefässe, Adern und Venen ist nicht mehr aufzuhalten. Es … es tut mir aufrichtig leid, aber er wird langsam innerlich verbluten."

Wie zur Bestätigung zeigte der Heiler auf kleine rote Flecken bei den Armen unter Zacharias' Haut. Blutungen, die sich immer weiter ausdehnen würden.

Entsetzt über das schreckliche Schicksal seines Freundes, wandte sich Scrimgeour zu Valerius um. „Ich weiss, dass es nicht dem normalen Ablauf der Brudersuche entspricht. Aber bitte, rette ihn!"

Der Verletzte stöhnte leise und Valerius seufzte schwer. „Du weisst nicht, was du da verlangst. Das Schlimmste, was ich ihm antun könnte, wäre ihn jetzt zu wandeln."

Der Heiler blickte nervös zu den Männern mit den langen Umhängen. „Wer seid ihr?"

Der Fürst musterte ihn von der Seite und antwortete: „Wanderer der Zeit, am besten Sie ziehen sich zurück und lassen mich das unter vier Augen erklären."

Nur widerwillig verliess der Heilkundige die Gruppe am Rand des Sumpfes.

„MacKeltar wollen Sie ihn wa… ", versuchte Scrimgeour den Bruder von Valerius zu überreden. Dieser hielt sich aber weiterhin im Hintergrund und antwortete: „Wenn es eine Möglichkeit der Hilfe geben würde, hätte ich sie genutzt. Hören Sie bitte zu, was Sir Valerius Ihnen sagen möchte."

László hatte sich auch niedergekniet und strich sanft über Arme und Oberkörper des verletzten Mannes. „So hört denn beide. Bei der Wandlung zum Vampir werden die Alterung und die Veränderung eines menschlichen Körpers angehalten. Der Mensch wird nicht mehr älter und der gewandelte Köper kann sich bei späteren Verletzungen sehr viel schneller in den unverletzten Zustand zurückversetzen. Diese Art von schneller Heilung ist aber nur möglich, wenn man sich vor der Verletzung gewandelt hat."

Valerius blickte ernst zu Rufus. „Wandelt sich ein Mensch in einer akuten Phase einer Verletzung oder schweren Krankheit … wird der Körper in diesem Zustand angehalten, für immer! Du kannst nicht von mir verlangen, dass ich diesen Mann, deinen Freund für Jahrhunderte an die Qualen fessle, die er jetzt verspürt. Ewige Krankheit und Leiden, nein, das kann ich nicht tun!"

Frustriert, traurig und erschüttert, senkte Rufus den Kopf. Ein leises Flüstern von dem Liegenden liess die beiden Männer sich tiefer beugen, um ihn zu verstehen.

„Rufus, ich habe lange gelebt und hatte viele schöne Jahre. Ich bedauere, dass ich euch verlassen muss, aber bitte lass mich gehen. Wenn alles schmerzt und die Lunge langsam die Kraft verlässt …", Zacharias verstummte mit einem angestrengten Röcheln.

Rufus schluckte schwer und sah László fragend an. „Wie lange hat er noch zu leben, was sagte der Heiler?"

„Etwa zwölf Stunden, vielleicht auch etwas länger."

Diese Prognose veranlasste Zacharias, den Kopf zum Fürsten hinzuwenden und ihn am Ärmel zu zupfen. Dieser beugte sich ganz nah zu Zacharias Mund und lauschte der Bitte des sterbenden Mannes.

Scrimgeour beobachtete die beiden gespannt und wunderte sich über den seltsam abwesenden Gesichtsausdruck, den Valerius beim Aufrichten plötzlich hatte. Eine Weile blickte der Vampir auf den liegenden Mann vor sich, dann nickte er ihm knapp zu. Erleichtert seufzend schaute Zacharias ein letztes Mal zu Rufus. „Lebewohl, mein Freund."

Wie betäubt liess sich dieser von Lachlan, der offensichtlich wusste, was nun kam, beiseite ziehen. Gemeinsam mit dem alten Vampir sah er zu, wie Valerius die Arme um den Verletzten legte und mit festem Griff dessen Kopf und Nacken umfasste. Leise sang der Fürst ein Lied, das er plötzlich mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung von Armen und Händen beendete. Einige Atemzüge hielt László den Toten noch in den Armen, dann legte er ihn behutsam auf den Boden und deckte ihn mit einem Umhang zu. Scrimgeour wollte sich auf ihn stürzen, wurde aber von Lachlan noch zurückgehalten. Eigentlich war Rufus auf Valerius wütend, doch als dieser an ihm vorbeiging, erkannte er ihn kaum wieder. Lászlós Gesichtszüge waren zu einer Maske des Selbsthasses versteinert und seine Augen wirkten leer. Jetzt konnte Scrimgeour ungehindert zu seinem toten Freund Zacharias eilen, doch ein Teil von ihm hätte gerne László umarmt und getröstet.

Hin- und hergerissen ging Rufus dann doch zu Zacharias und hob dessen leblosen Körper hoch. Noch immer von Trauer geschüttelt, hatte er kaum die Kraft ihn zu halten. Zum Glück kam ihm nun der Heiler zu Hilfe. Auch ein paar andere Personen kamen näher, doch Scrimgeour achtete gar nicht auf sie.

„Noch eine Viertelstunde bis Sonnenaufgang, wir schaffen es nicht mehr zurück zum Schloss", sprach MacKeltar und blickte sich beunruhigt um. Bei seinem Kollegen schien diese Nachricht gar nicht anzukommen, noch immer starrte er in die tückischen Sümpfe hinaus und schwieg.

Scrimgeour war schon auf dem Weg zu der Aurorengruppe, deren Anführer auch ganz nervös zwischen den beiden Vampiren und dem Horizont hin- und herblickte. Eine leichte Röte am Himmel kündete bereits den beginnenden Sonnenaufgang an und alle standen auf freiem Feld ohne Deckung.

„Da seid ihr ja!", rief plötzlich ein älterer Mann und drängte sich in Begleitung von zwei Hunden an den Leuten vorbei. „Sir Valerius und Sir MacKeltar, endlich habe ich euch gefunden."

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Rufus den Pagen Padraig auf die Vampire zueilen und etwas von einer wartenden Kutsche oben auf der Strasse berichten. Bevor er mit seinem verstorbenen Freund zurück ins Ministerium apparierte, drehte sich Scrimgeour noch einmal zu den Nachtmenschen um. Nur mit Hilfe von Lachlan gelang es Padraig, den völlig apathischen Fürsten zu der Kutsche zu schieben. Valerius liess sich willenlos zu dem Gefährt lenken und Padraig konnte gerade noch die Türe hinter László und Lachlan schliessen, bevor die Sonne die Landschaft in helles Licht tauchte. Die Abfahrt der Kutsche über die Feldwege nach Hause beobachtete der Auror mit Tränen in den Augen und war heilfroh, dass der Heiler mit ihm und Zacharias ins St. Mungos statt ins Ministerium apparierte.

In der Halle des Schlosses warteten Maureen, Sir Willam Banks und auch Merllano auf die Rückkehr der Vermissten. Brendan und Mallory tigerten ebenfalls nervös herum.

„Sind sonst alle in Sicherheit und haben ein Obdach gefunden?", fragte Brendan Maureen und diese nickte. „Die Kathedrale bei Arundel und unser Schloss wurden damals vom gleichen Architekten erbaut. Es ist nicht nur die Bauart, welche die beiden Gebäude verbindet. Valerius hat mir erklärt, wie man durch unterirdische Tunnels zu den alten Grabgewölben unter der Kirche kommt. Es ist kein Erstklasshotel aber zur Not reichen die Feldbetten, die wir dort hinunterschafften, aus. Selbst in der Nacht, wenn sich die siebzig Vampire aus dem Gebäude mitten im Dorf nicht hinaustrauen dürfen, haben sie im grossen Kirchenschiff genug Platz, um abwechselnd etwas zu fliegen."

„Sehr schön, an die alten Korridore zu dem Gotteshaus habe ich gar nicht mehr gedacht", lobte Ulysses den Einfall.

„Sag, was macht eigentlich unser adeliger Gast aus dem Norden? Rennt der immer noch herum und stiftet Unruhe?" Mallory traute dem schottischen Anführer nicht über den Weg und meinte er sei unberechenbar. Wenn er nun auf diesen Kerl auch noch achtgeben müsse, werde es zu viel. Schlimm genug, wenn der Schlossherr und sein Bruder verschollen waren.

Jocelyn, die gerade ihrem Bruder Brendan Bericht erstatten wollte, hatte den Einwurf von Mallory mitbekommen. Jetzt winkte sie Brendan und Mallory, ihr zu einem der provisorischen Gästezimmer zu folgen. Gemeinsam öffneten sie Türe einen Spalt, um kurz nach dem Gast zu sehen. Alasdair war halb sitzend, halb liegend in einen Lehnstuhl gebetet, die Beine auf einem Hocker hochgelegt und mit einer dicken Wolldecke zugedeckt.

„Er wollte nach dem warmen Bad nicht ins Bett, da er ein Krieger sei und immer auf Abruf bereit sein müsse. Es war ein Leichtes, ihn stattdessen für den Lehnstuhl zu gewinnen. In der ruhigen Umgebung, dem knisternden Kaminfeuer und der netten Gesellschaft von uns Frauen, kam er bald seinem natürlichen Bedürfnis nach."

Brendan runzelte alarmiert die Stirn und sah sie fragend an. „Hat der Kerl dich oder jemand anderes bedrängt?"

Die Frauen im Kaminzimmer, die sich um weitere Verletzte kümmerten, schüttelten den Kopf.

„Nach dem Flug von Nottingham hierher und dem Kampf ist er, wie viele andere auch, einfach nur müde. Sir Alasdair Drummond schläft", erklärte Jocelyne lächelnd. „Wie du siehst, ist er ganz friedlich. Jetzt kann der Trank gegen das Wundfieber, den ich ihm gegeben habe, auch gut wirken."

Merllano interessierte sich aber weniger für den grossen Schotten im karierten Kilt. Der Junge stand am einzigen Fenster, das nur mit einem Vorhang verhüllt war und hielt Ausschau, ob sich bei der provisorischen Brücke etwas rührte. Er hatte die Hoffnung bei Tagesanbruch schon fast aufgegeben, wollte jedoch nicht glauben, dass die beiden Vampire am Ende doch den Todessern zum Opfer gefallen waren. Endlich sprangen die Stallburschen beiseite und liessen eine Kutsche passieren. Die Pferde hatten die Ohren zurückgelegt und kamen in fliegendem Trab über den Innenhof auf das Portal zu.

„Sie sind da!", rief der junge Ire, korrigierte sich aber schnell. „Also ich hoffe, dass sie es sind. Die Kutsche mit Padraig ist auf jeden Fall soeben vorgefahren."

Noch während Merllano zur Türe lief, versteckten sich die geflügelten Menschen rasch in dunklen Nischen, damit sie nicht von unabsichtlich hereinfallendem Sonnenlicht getroffen würden. Merllano aber wusste wohl, dass er nicht einfach die Türe aufreissen durfte und wartete ungeduldig, bis die Pförtner vor dem Portal den Tunnel aus Tüchern bereit hatten und von aussen öffneten.

„Nein, nein er kann noch selbst laufen und mir ist nur von dem Schwindel leicht übel", hörte man jemand erklären, als die vielen Männer eintraten. Padraig und die beiden Portiers führten in ihrer Mitte die beiden vermissten Vampirmänner.

Merllano wollte erleichtert auf Valerius zugehen, doch dieser stand völlig teilnahmslos an dem Platz, wo ihn die Leute hingeschoben hatten und antwortete nicht auf den Gruss des Jungen. Auch Lachlan begrüsste keinen, sondern stützte sich eine Weile bei dem Pagen ab, um tief durchzuatmen. „Arg, das laute Klappern der Hufe auf der Strasse und das Rumpeln über die unebenen Holzplanken war grausam. Ich dachte mein Kopf zerspringt."

„Was ist denn mit euch passiert? Wo seid ihr gewesen?", wollten die Umstehenden wissen.  
„Das ist eine lange und traurige Geschichte. Lasst mich sie erzählen, wenn ich nicht mehr solche Kopfschmerzen habe", erwiderte MacKeltar. „László ist … seine Seele weint, aber er vergräbt alles in sich, das ist wohl die treffendste Beschreibung seines Zustandes. Er hat seit dem Vorfall kein Wort mehr gesprochen, vielleicht hilft eure Zuwendung." Damit wies er auf Maureen und Merllano.

Diese wechselten besorgte Blicke. „Was ist passiert, dass unser László so erschüttert ist?"

MacKeltar trat näher zu den Wartenden und raunte ihnen zu: „Er musste einen guten Bekannten töten, um ihm einen langen qualvollen Todeskampf zu ersparen. Diese Tat und das Ganze darum herum, haben ihm sehr zugesetzt. Wurde schon ein Ersatzzimmer für László gefunden oder soll ich ihn in meine Wohnung einladen?"

„Na ja, wir haben ein kleines provisorisches Zimmerchen, aber wenn er zu dir könnte, wäre es natürlich besser, bequemer", meinte Maureen.

„So sollten wir uns dahin auf den Weg machen, ich möchte mich so schnell wie möglich hinlegen", bat Lachlan, mit einer Hand an seinem Ohr. Unter der Fürsorge von Mallory, Padraig, Merllano und Maureen wurden die beiden Vampirmänner in die Wohnung von MacKeltar gebracht. Aus dem Sofa zauberte Merllano kurzerhand ein zweites Bett. Der in sich gekehrte Fürst sprach während der kurzen Wäsche, der Wundversorgung und des Kleiderwechsels mit Hilfe von Padraig noch immer nichts. Doch als Maureen und Merllano sich links und rechts neben ihm auf das Bett setzten, erwiderte László ihre Umarmung und weinte leise.

„Endlich!" MacKeltar, der schon in seinem Bett lag, nickte zufrieden. „Tränen sind der erste Schritt zur Heilung. Er braucht euch, er braucht die Geborgenheit seiner Familie."


	68. Diplomatisches Trampeltier

Die grosse Halle des Atriums, der Brunnen der Geschwister und auch die Korridore waren mit Blumen geschmückt. Auch eine Musikkapelle war bereit, um den neuen Minister zu begrüssen. Als Fudge jedoch diesen Morgen mit stolzgeschwellter Brust das Zaubereiministerium betrat, fehlten etliche Auroren bei der Begrüssungszeremonie.  
Dies fiel dem Neugewählten bei der Menschenmenge in der Eingangshalle aber gar nicht auf. Nach der offiziellen Vereidigung als Staatsoberhaupt besichtigte er sein neues Ministerbüro. Die Akten, welche sein Staatssekretär auf dem Schreibtisch abgelegt hatte, überflog er nur kurz. Dafür hätte er später noch Zeit, zuerst musste er seine neue ministeriumsinterne Sicherheitstruppe zusammenstellen. Gegen Mittag würden bereits die ersten Regierungsvertreter anderer magischer Staaten eintreffen, um am Festbankett teilzunehmen und die ihm gewiss auch für seinen Wahlsieg gratulieren wollten.

Nicht überall an dem Morgen nach der Zaubereiministerwahl ging es ganz so festlich und locker zu. Im idyllischen Städtchen Aviemore trug der Bäcker seine bestellten Brote zu jenen Haushalten, die einmal die Woche seinen Lieferservice gebucht hatten. Eben war er bei dem Mietshaus beim Park angekommen, als ihm dieser Mann auffiel. Mit finsterem Blick starrte er zu einem der Fenster hoch und finster war auch sein Gewand. Für einen Romeo, der sich im Liebesgesang üben wollte, war die Tageszeit unpassend und die Steine in seiner Hand sahen auch nicht aus, als wolle er seiner Liebsten ein Geschenk machen.

Ein Hüsteln des Bäckers liess den Mann sich umdrehen, doch nach einem kurzen Blick auf den Brotlieferanten richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Fenster, unter dem er stand.

„Sie haben doch hoffentlich nicht vor, die Steine da hochzuwerfen, oder?", fragte der Bäcker besorgt. Man konnte nie wissen, Vandalen gab es nicht nur in der Nacht.

„Nur wenn sie die Kiesel nicht hörte, die ich eben geworfen habe", murmelte Rufus vor sich hin.

„Warum nehmen Sie nicht die Klingel?" Der Bäcker deutete auf das Klingelbrett beim Hauseingang.

„Das wollte ich eben gerade auch fragen", meldete sich die Frau beim Fenster im zweiten Stock.

Scrimgeour zuckte gleichmütig mit den Schultern. „Ich habe deinen Namen, den du hier hast, vergessen und ich wollte nicht lange mit der falschen Person wegen eines Irrtums diskutieren."

Tonks musterte ihren Freund jetzt genau, die dunklen Augenringe und sein Gesichtsausdruck gefielen ihr gar nicht. „Einen Augenblick, ich bin gleich unten", sagte sie knapp und verschwand vom Fenster.

„Was ist passiert, dass du so aussiehst?", erkundigte sie sich wenig später im Hauseingang.

Scrimgeour wartete, bis der Bäcker seine Brote abgegeben hatte und gegangen war.  
„Zacharias ist letzte Nacht gestorben", offenbarte ihr Rufus die harte Wahrheit.

Die Geschichte über den Hergang der Schlacht und des Todesfalles, die ihr Scrimgeour wenig später erzählte, war schockierend. Es war so viel passiert in der letzten Nacht, dass Tonks Mühe hatte, dies so rasch zu verarbeiten. Ihr ging es wie vielen anderen Auroren auch, die an der heutigen Trauerfeier von Zacharias Abschiednehmen wollten. Nymphadora begleitete Rufus selbstverständlich zu dem Gottesdienst, an dem auch noch den anderen Toten gedacht wurde, die gefallen waren. Rufus musste ihr allerdings versprechen, danach mit Gabriel Kontakt aufzunehmen und mit ihm oder einem seiner Kollegen einen Termin abzumachen.

Der Tag war bei vielen von Trauer geprägt und nur wenige dachten schon an den Wiederaufbau beim Schloss und an Reparaturen in der Schlossumgebung. Alle waren froh, dass keine Bedrohung mehr vorhanden war und die Dorfbewohner keine Angst vor der nächsten Nacht haben mussten.

Die Spuren des Kampfes würde man noch lange sehen, zu diesem Schluss kam auch die Delegation, die am Abend in den Distrikt Arun aufbrach. Der Boden war an vielen Orten grau von der Asche und die Mauern schwarz vom Russ. Es würde viel Arbeit geben, die Schäden der Schlacht zu beheben. Nach den genossenen Festlichkeiten des Tages schritt der neue Zaubereiminister jetzt auf den Innenhof von Schloss Arundel. Seine Begleiter von der magischen Strafverfolgung hatte er mitgenommen, da seine erste Amtshandlung rechtliche Konsequenzen für die Bewohner haben würde.

Unter dem Begleitschutz der kräftigen Männer, welche ihre Zauberstäbe stets griffbereit hatten, schritt Fudge auf das Portal zu.

Der Portier aber weigerte sich, der Delegation Einlass zu gewähren und schüttelte den Kopf. „Die meisten der Bewohner und Gäste ruhen noch. Da Sie schon kurz vor Nachteinbruch hier aufkreuzen, müssen Sie mit einer Audienz in der Kapelle vorlieb nehmen. Die Schlossherren erwarten Sie am Ende des Verbindungstunnels in der Sakristei."

Ungehalten drehte sich Cornelius um und begab sich in die Kapelle neben den Schlossgärten. In dem abgedunkelten Raum brannte nur eine Kerze. In deren Schein war Fürst Valerius zu erkennen, der mit gesenktem Kopf vor dem Altar kniete. Ohne sich um die Andacht des Mannes zu kümmern, grüsste der Zaubereiminister laut und forderte den Fürsten auf, seinen Stellvertreter und auch den Aurorenlehrling Merllano herbeizurufen.

Valerius ignorierte die Unhöflichkeit des Besuchers und sprach leise sein Gebet zu Ende. Erst als der Kaplan mit einer kleinen Wasserschale neben ihn trat, damit der katholische Fürst sich ordnungsgemäss bekreuzigen konnte, merkte Fudge, dass sich noch andere Leute im Raum befanden.

Es musste am mangelnden Licht liegen, dass er nur die Schatten der drei Personen im Hintergrund erkannte, denn so alt und schwach waren seine Augen noch nicht.

„Guten Abend Minister, die erwähnten Personen sind bereits anwesend", sprach ihn der geflügelte Gastgeber an. Cornelius zuckte leicht zusammen, als er sich von den Schatten abwandte und Valerius jetzt direkt vor seiner Nase stand.

„Kann ich sonst noch etwas für Sie tun?", fragte der Schlossherr leise, doch in der Stille der Kapelle wirkte der Widerhall an den Wänden geradezu unheimlich. Gut, dass seine Leute von der Strafverfolgung da waren, sonst hätte sich Fudge nicht getraut, die Anordnung auszusprechen.

„Wir sind gekommen, um Ihren Stellvertreter, Mister Ulysses und auch den Lehrling unseres Ministeriums abzuholen. Gegen Mister Ulysses läuft ein Strafverfahren wegen Brandstiftung und Anstiftung zu kriegerischen Handgreiflichkeiten. Merllano ist seinem Arbeitgeber verpflichtet und muss bis zum Abschluss seiner Lehre …"

„Wie bitte?", fragte nun einer der Männer im Schatten ungläubig.

„Mister Ulysses?", vergewisserte sich Fudge unsicher. „Sie sind hiermit offiziell verhaftet, wir sind gekommen, um Sie abzuführen."

Auf einen Wink des Ministers kamen seine neu rekrutierten Beamten der Strafverfolgung hinzu und nahmen den angeblichen Straftäter in ihre Mitte. Brendan war viel zu verdutzt, um zu reagieren und wehrte sich nicht gegen die Handfesseln. Doch Merllano reklamierte: „Wo sind denn die zuständigen Auroren? Von diesen sehe ich hier keinen einzigen. Auch hat noch nie ein Minister eine Verhaftung vorgenommen, da er dazu keine Befugnis hat. Nur Richter dürfen eine Verhaftung anordnen und auch erst nach einem Prozess oder zumindest einer Anhörung."

„Bei internationalen Kriegshandlungen kann auch der Zaubereiminister persönlich eingreifen." Mister Fudge versuchte sich grösser zu machen, um mehr Eindruck zu erwirken, was ihm aber gründlich misslang. Fürst Valerius, der noch neben ihm stand, war schon von Natur aus hochgewachsen und blickte auf den neuen Minister herunter, ohne dass er sich dazu strecken musste.

„Internationaler Krieg? Dann können Sie mir gewiss auch sagen, wer Schloss Arundel angriff, während wir alle am Festmahl meiner Verlobungsfeier sassen?", fragte Valerius.

„Schottische Invasoren", kam es blitzartig von Fudge. „Diese wurden von Mister Ulysses dazu angestiftet, es gab nachweislich einen Briefwechsel zwischen dem schottischen Heerführer und dem Angeklagten. Beim Einfall in englisches Territorium von diesen Schotten wurde ein Auror von den Invasoren vorsätzlich verletzt. Der Betreffende liegt immer noch im Spital."

Tief Luft holend setzte der neue Zaubereiminister zu dem nächsten Anklagepunkt an. „Es ist weiterhin unumstritten, dass von Schloss Arundel aus mehrere Brände gelegt wurden. Da Sie, Mister Valerius, laut Aussagen der Auroren an einem anderen Ort als Sterbehelfer tätig waren, muss der Befehl zur Brandstiftung auch von Mister Ulysses gekommen sein."

Fudge trat mehre Schritte zurück, da sich die Augen des verärgerten Fürsten zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammenzogen und auch die Frau neben Brendan ihn mit einem eisigen Blick bedachte.

„Bei Ihrem Einfallsreichtum kann ich von Glück sagen, dass Sie mich nicht gleich als Mörder mitverhaften wollen", kam der trockene Kommentar von Laszlo.

„Nein, eine solche Anklage liegt nicht vor", bestätigte einer der Männer, die Ulysses gefesselt hatten.

„Dann darf ich bitten, dass man auch bei meiner Anklage den regulären Rechtsweg geht und die Anklagepunkte zuerst gründlich prüft, bevor man sie einem Richter vorlegt. Welcher Richter hat überhaupt meine Festnahme angeordnet?" Jetzt war es an Brendan, sich zu wehren und er forderte nichts als seine Rechte.

Alle Anwesenden, auch die Strafvollzugsbeamten blickten nun zu Fudge. Seine Einwände, dass eine Kriegshandlung Sonderstatus hat, konnten den Unmut, der sich breitmachte, nicht mildern.

„Auch bei Kriegen ist eine spontane Verhaftung illegal. Wenn kein Kriegsgericht die Haft bestätigt, darf niemand eingesperrt werden. Wir sehen es Ihnen nach, diese Fehler gemacht zu haben, da Sie Ihr Amt gerade erst angetreten haben und noch Zeit brauchen sich einzuarbeiten."

Die Männer vom Strafvollzug kapierten die Sachlage rasch, befreiten den Verdächtigen von seinen Fesseln und zogen sich an die Türe zurück. Fudge wollte aber nicht gänzlich klein beigeben.

„Ob die Rechte, auf die Sie bestehen, auch bei Vampiren gelten, wird umgehend geprüft. Es könnte sein, dass auch Änderungen in Betracht gezogen werden, damit sich so etwas wie letzte Nacht nicht wiederholen kann."

Brüsk wandte sich Cornelius um und blickte zu Merllano hinüber. „Wie dem auch sei, ich muss darauf bestehen, dass der junge Mann uns zurück ins Ministerium begleitet. Es kann nicht sein, dass der Lehrling noch länger in einer Gesellschaft mit rechtlich schlechten Vorbildern verweilt."

Es war Lady Maureen zu verdanken, dass Merllano dem Minister nicht wütend an den Kopf sprang. Die beiden verstanden sich inzwischen so gut, dass es Maureen auch ohne Worte gelang, den Jungen zu beruhigen. Merllano führte seinen gemurmelten Vergleich mit einem diplomatischen Trampeltier nicht weiter aus.

„Sehr verehrter Herr Minister, glauben Sie, dass Sie der Unhöflichkeit noch nicht genüge getan haben? Sie haben in der kurzen Zeit Ihrer Anwesenheit fast alle hier im Raum beleidigt und erwarten im Gegenzug, dass man Sie respektiert." Die Stimme des Fürsten bebte vor Zorn, doch liess er sich sonst keine Feindseligkeit anmerken. „Der Junge ist immer freiwillig hier hergekommen und hat durch seine Liebenswürdigkeit unsere Herzen gewonnen. Es steht ihm auch jetzt völlig frei zu gehen oder in den Kreis meiner Familie einzutreten und zu bleiben. Merllano ist volljährig und kann für sich selbst entscheiden, mir käme es nicht im Traum in den Sinn, ihm etwas zu befehlen."

Fudge war sichtlich versucht, den Fürsten wegen irgendetwas verhaften zu lassen, da er es wagte, ständig seine Anordnungen infrage zu stellen. Das Räuspern des Kaplans rief ihm aber wieder in den Sinn, dass sie sich hier in einer Kapelle, einem Ort der Besinnung und Frieden befanden. Eine Eskalation konnte er sich ohnehin nicht leisten.

„Nun? Wie entscheidet der junge Herr?", würgte er schliesslich hervor. „Willst du es wirklich riskieren, deinen Job zu verlieren und ohne Ausbildung dazustehen?" Mit dieser Drohung spielte er seinen letzten Trumpf aus.

„Zuallererst möchte ich Ihnen sagen, dass die Vampire hier eine wichtige Aufgabe erfüllen. Sie gehören mit zum Sicherheitssystem des Landes, das wurde mir klar, als ich mich näher mit ihrer Gemeinschaft befasste." Der irische Bursche kam aus dem Schatten und schritt auf Fudge zu. Derweil sich Valerius und Maureen zur Türe des Tunnels zurückzogen und dort abwartend stehen blieben. Brendan war schon gegangen, da er sich keine weiteren Beschuldigungen mehr anhören wollte.

„Wer achtet denn in der Nacht peinlich genau darüber, dass hier in der Umgebung keine Mörder, Diebe oder magische Räuber ihr Unwesen treiben? Es gibt wohl in keinem Distrikt weniger Verbrechen, als in jenen, wo Vampirherren und ihre Verbündeten Patrouillen fliegen. Wenn Sie mir nicht glauben, lesen Sie in den Statistiken nach. Es hat sich von den Tagmenschen kaum einer die Mühe gemacht, die Arbeit eines Vampirs mal genauer anzusehen. Nicht alle natürlich aber viele Vampire hier schauen für Recht und Ordnung in ihrem Revier. Mister Fudge, Sie drohen mir meine Ausbildung nicht anzuerkennen, nur weil ich mit den Bewohnern hier verkehre? Das ist ein armseliger Grund, der ohnehin keinen rechtlichen Rückhalt hat. Mein Privatleben geht den Arbeitgeber nichts an."

Merllano stand jetzt Auge in Auge mit dem unseligen Zaubereiminister. „Wenn Sie unvoreingenommen darüber nachdenken, werden Sie feststellen, dass sich in Arundel eine weitere Abteilung des Ministeriums befindet. Die Vampire hier sind nämlich nichts weiter als Auroren bei Nacht!"

Würdevoll drehte sich der junge Mann um und ging zu Laszlo und Maureen. „Diese beiden Menschen sind zudem wie eine Familie für mich und darum bleibe ich auch hier."

Valerius und seine Verlobte sagten nichts, ihre glücklichen Gesichter, als sie ihren Sohn liebevoll in die Arme nahmen, sagten genug.

Geschlagen aber uneinsichtig, noch immer über nötige Änderungen des Vampirgesetzes murrend, trottete Cornelius davon. Er hatte diesen Abend viel mehr als einen Lehrling verloren. Der Bruch zwischen dem politischen Zaubererreich und den Vampiren war nicht mehr zu kitten. Weder Valerius, als Herzog von Norfolk, noch Zaubereiminister Fudge würden in Zukunft die Herrschaft des anderen mehr anerkennen.


	69. Zukunft des Vampir-Reviers

Vier Tage waren vergangen, seit dem Grosseinsatz in Arun. Vier lange Tage in denen es starke Spannungen im Ministerium gab und viele Freundschaften durch den neuen politischen Kurs von Minister Fudge auf eine harte Probe gestellt wurden. Offene Missbilligung an der Gesetzesänderung zum Nachteil von Vampiren und Werwölfen zeigte nur Albus Dumbledore, doch ihn verband auch keine Freundschaft mit dem selbstgefälligen Minister.

Anders sah es zwischen den Auroren aus. Der Tod des beliebten Personalers Zacharias hatte eine Lücke gerissen, die keiner so rasch wieder schliessen konnte. Wenn auch nicht offiziell, war Zacharias doch so etwas wie der oberste leitende Auror gewesen und jetzt sollte einer der hochrangigen Staffelführer auf diesen Platz nachrücken.

Auch hier ignorierte der neue Zaubereiminister die Wahl, die üblicherweise hätte stattfinden müssen. Cornelius Fudge offerierte diesen hohen Posten kurzerhand dem kaum genesenen Rufus Scrimgeour. Dieser war noch von den Ereignissen der letzten Tage gefangen und wurde durch die Aktivitäten des Ministers überrumpelt.

Tonks versuchte zwar ihn zu einer Auszeit zu überreden, bevor er einen solchen verantwortungsvollen Posten übernahm. Ihre Befürchtung war, dass Rufus sich nie mehr wirklich von den körperlichen und seelischen Wunden erholen würde, wenn er jetzt den Forderungen von Fudge nachgab.

Leider hatten weder ihre Einwände, noch das Angebot von Kingsley, vorübergehend einzuspringen, Erfolg. Schlimmer noch, nach einem Streit von Tonks und Rufus über Gesetze und ihre Unsinnigkeit, zog sich Scrimgeour zurück und nahm wenig später die Stelle des obersten leitenden Aurors an. Er sei dieses Zacharias schuldig und er habe sozusagen die moralische Verpflichtung den leeren Platz einzunehmen, den sein langjähriger Freund hinterlassen hatte.

„Genau dies, dass er aus einer vermeintlichen Schuld heraus handelt, habe ich befürchtet", stöhnte Tonks traurig und wandte sich von dem Büro ab, in dem Rufus verschwunden war. „Eigentlich wollte ich ihm darüber hinweghelfen, doch stattdessen ich habe ihn genau dahin getrieben, wo er eben nicht hin sollte."

„Lassen Sie ihm Zeit, wer weiss, vielleicht besinnt er sich bei einem Gespräch mit Gabriel", meinte Shacklebolt wenig überzeugt. „Er geht doch noch zu dem Therapeuten, oder?"

„Ja schon", bestätigte Tonks. „Doch so wie ich ihn kenne, hilft auch kein Gabriel, egal welcher. Nicht mal Namensgeber Erzengel Gabriel persönlich würde hier etwas ausrichten, so stur, wie Rufus manchmal sein kann. Seine Treue zu Zacharias in Ehren, aber jetzt rennt er blind in etwas hinein. Das könnte ihn Kopf und Kragen kosten."

Moody, der das alles mitgehört hatte, legte Nymphadora tröstend den Arm um die Schulter. „Es ist schwer den Sturkopf vorerst laufen zu lassen, aber willst du mich zurück nach Hogwarts begleiten? Dort hält Dumbeldore heute Abend eine Beratungsrunde ab. Einige der teilnehmenden Gäste kennst du sicher von früher und ich würde mich über deine Anwesenheit freuen."

„Ich kenne einige Leute? Jetzt bin ich aber gespannt. Sind etwa Dädalus und Hestia Jones auch …?"

Moody legte kurz den Finger auf den Mund, um ihr zu anzudeuten, die Namen nicht laut auszusprechen. Erst als einige neugierige Mitarbeiter sich entfernt hatten, nickte Mad-Eye zur Bestätigung ihrer Vermutung. Es mussten nicht alle wissen, dass sich die alten Phönixorden-Mitglieder langsam wieder sammelten.

Die Leidtragenden der Gesetzesverschärfung, die Vampire, hatten sich nach ausreichender Erholungszeit wieder auf den Weg nach Norden gemacht. Es waren nur noch wenige, die sich im Distrikt Arun aufhielten und einer davon stand kurz nach Sonnenuntergang vor dem Haus der Blumenzüchterin Fiona. Sie hatte ihr Grundstück als neutralen Treffpunkt zur Verfügung gestellt, damit Richter Ollerton als Gutachter der angeblichen Invasion sich mit dem Kriegsherrn treffen konnte. Nach dem Valerius den Schotten über die Kommentare des Zaubereiministers Fudge informiert hatte, war auch Alasdair sehr verstimmt.

Mit der Vermittlung von Fiona gelang es doch, den adeligen Krieger zu einer persönlichen Befragung durch einen Richter zu bewegen. Die beiden Herren waren sich schon bei der Begrüssung sympathisch, was die Unterredung erleichterte. Ollerton hielt sich an die bewiesenen Tatsachen und beurteilte die Angaben von Sir Drummond sachlich und objektiv. Es gab keine Vermutungen oder voreiligen Schuldzuweisungen von seiner Seite. Alasdair fühlte, dass diese Rechtsangelegenheit bei dem Richter in guten Händen war, denn die neuen Gesetze galten für diesen nicht.

„Ihre Ankunft fand noch vor der rechtskräftigen Vereidigung des neuen Ministers statt und somit gelten noch die alten und faireren Gesetze. Es war keine geplante Invasion, sondern nur eine Fügung des Schicksals, dass sich so viele Vampire spontan ihrer Reise nach Arundel anschlossen. Was nach den Berichten über die Ereignisse hier auch nicht verwundert."

Es hatte niemand gewusst, wie viele Vampire wirklich unterwegs waren, nicht einmal Alasdair selbst. Dass sie alle bei der Ankunft in einen Kampf verwickelt wurden, war einzig die Schuld des Angreifers, denn Sir Drummond hatte bei seiner Abreise lediglich einen Besuch auf Arundel mit einer Lagebesprechung geplant. Was aber dann passierte, war Notwehr oder Hilfeleistung in Krisensituationen und verstiess gegen keine Gesetze. Brendan Ulysses war ganz klar freizusprechen und auch Sir Drummond konnte man nicht belangen. Der Fall war abgeschlossen und das Zaubereiministerium tat gut daran, die Anklagen fallen zu lassen.

Grifford schrieb im Garten vor dem Haus gerade den Bericht für den Minister und die Justizbehörden, als ihm der aufkommende Wind einige Blätter vom Tisch wehte. Sir Drummond und Fiona sammelten sie ein und schauten zum Fluss hinüber. Im letzten Glimmen des Abendrots waren drei kleine Segelschiffe zu erkennen, die dank der starken Brise stetig flussaufwärts glitten. Das Singen der Schiffer war deutlich zu hören und verriet, dass sie aus Irland kommen mussten.

„Wie es scheint, ist es Sir Valerius geglückt, das fehlende Baumaterial für die Reparaturen aus Irland einzukaufen, er war lange genug weg. Seine Getreuen erwarten ihn sicher schon sehnsüchtig."

Fiona musterte den stattlichen Kriegsherrn von der Seite und fragte dann direkt: „Haben Sie nie daran gedacht, die Abwesenheit des Schlossherrn auszunutzen und sein Revier für sich zu beanspruchen? Wer nicht da ist, kann es auch nicht verteidigen."

Sir Drummond überlegte, ob die Frau dies nun ernst meinte oder ob es sich nur um eine Fangfrage handelte. Er beschloss einfach ehrlich zu antworten, was er davon hielt.

„Wäre ich so dumm, dies zu versuchen, würde mir der Fürst gehörig die Leviten lesen. Valerius würde nicht mal die Hand heben müssen, um mich von seinem Thron zu stossen, da Handgreiflichkeiten zwischen uns völlig unnötig wären. Auch wenn viele Unwissende nur nach seinem Namen urteilen und meinen, er sei kein einheimischer Brite, sondern wie die Herkunft seines Vaters verrät, ein Adeliger der aus Rumänien evtl. sogar aus den Karpaten, auch Transsilvanien genannt, stammt. László Valerius ist mütterlicherseits stark mit dem Adel hier in Sussex verbunden. Laut dem Stammbaum seiner Mutter hat er sogar entfernte Verwandte in Schottland. Blut ist dicker als Wasser, meine Dame. Ich hätte kaum Rückhalt von den Vampiren hier, wenn ich einen Putsch versuchen würde. Im Gegenteil, es würde mir von meinen neuen Untertanen kaum einer gehorchen. Ich wäre ein König ohne Macht, der sich wie ein ehrloser Dieb auf einen leeren Thron geschlichen hat.

Sie sehen, ich habe Sir Valerius zwar noch nicht so oft getroffen, doch ich kenne ihn gut genug, um keinen Streit mit ihm zu beginnen. Selbst der stärkste Kämpfer sollte seine Grenzen kennen. Zudem habe ich genug mit meinem eigenen Revier zu tun und könnte gar nicht beide Territorien führen. Zurück zu Ihrer Frage, nein ich habe keinen Augenblick daran gedacht, Sir Valerius sein Revier streitig zu machen."

Weit drüben beim Schloss standen die einheimischen Vampire auf einer Anhöhe und blickten über das Land, allen voran warteten Merllano und Maureen beunruhigt auf eine Nachricht des Fürsten. Noch immer war keine Eule in Sicht, die einen Brief zurückbrachte. Nur die Hunde zwischen den Vampiren stürmten plötzlich aus der Gruppe heraus und hörten auch nicht auf Padraig, der sie zurückpfiff. Leichtfüssig wie Gazellen eilten die Windhunde über den unebenen Weg hinab zu den Ufern des Flusses.

Sie hatten das Singen der Männer auf den Schiffen schon gehört, lange bevor diese um die Flussbiegung herum in Sichtweite kamen. Vermutlich hatten sie ihren Herrn auch gerochen, denn ein Mann mit weitem Umhang stand vorne beim Bug des ersten Schiffes und liess seine langen Haare im Wind flattern. Mit einer Laterne gab er dem Steuermann Zeichen, wie er die Untiefen hier im oberen Flusslauf umfahren sollte. Die Gefahren im Fluss kannte wohl keiner so gut wie der Fürst, der die Lastschiffe sicher zur Anlegestelle lotste. Noch bevor die Anker geworfen und die Schiffstaue festgezurrt wurden, sprangen die Windhunde über die Reling des Schiffes und begrüssten Sir Valerius.

Der Fürst gab aber keine Anzeichen das Schiff zu verlassen zu wollen, er stand weiterhin am Bug und starrte gedankenverloren in die Ferne. Die Schlossbewohner beobachteten, wie der Kapitän des Gefährtes langsam an Valerius' Seite schritt und mit diesem leise sprach. Auch die Vampire, die schon näher gelaufen waren, um die Ankommenden zu begrüssen, verstanden nicht, über was die beiden redeten. Hin und wieder deutete der Fürst mit der Hand den Flusslauf entlang weiter ins Landesinnere. Der Bootsführer schüttelte den Kopf und signalisierte mit den Händen, dass er das Vorhaben für zu unsicher hielt. Beide Männer blickten hernach zu einem kleinen Beiboot, das neben dem Segelschiff angeleint mitschwamm. Was sie damit vorhatten, konnten sie nicht mehr diskutieren, die Matrosen wollten wissen, welche Güter sie nun zuerst ausladen sollten. Zudem erwartete den Fürsten seine ungeduldige Familie, die er nur zu gerne begrüsste.

War der geflügelte Mann bei seiner Ankunft noch von Sorgen gezeichnet und hatte ausgesehen, als wäre er in den letzten Tagen um Jahre gealtert, so blühte er richtiggehend auf, als er den jungen Iren und seine Verlobte am Ufer stehen sah. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde entspannter und László liess sich von Merllano über den schmalen Steg vom Schiff an Land helfen.

„Ist alles geglückt? Haben wir genug Material, um die restlichen Schäden auch noch zu beheben?", erkundigten sich Brendan und Sir Banks.

„Sicher, meine Verbindungen nach Irland waren sehr nützlich und im Kontor des Händlers sind genug Güter. Er lieferte sofort, ohne auf einer dreifachen Genehmigung der Vampirkontrollstelle des Ministeriums zu bestehen. Sein Handelsschiff, eine Viermastbark, war schnell in Littlehampton an der englischen Küste, dort wurde alles von dem grossen Segler auf die kleineren Boote umgeladen und jetzt sind wir hier."

Weiteres könne er später noch erzählen, zuerst sollten die Matrosen das Getreide und die Rüben ausladen, damit man diese in die Scheunen der geschädigten Bauern verteilen könne. Das Baumaterial, die langen Balken und anderen Hölzer werde man später zum Schloss transportieren.

Auf dem Fussmarsch hinauf zum Schloss hatten Brendan, László und seine Familie genug Zeit, um die ersten wichtigen Dinge zu klären. Von Merllano erfuhr der Fürst, dass er seine praktische Prüfung zum Auror nun doch machen könne. Seine Kollegen im Ministerium haben sich für ihn starkgemacht und die Prüfer hätten ihm den Termin mit den Prüfungsschwerpunkten zugeschickt. Seither sei er mit Unterstützung von Nial und Mallory am Trainieren seiner Fähigkeiten. Es gab keinen besseren Konditionstrainer, als den sportlichen Dorrell, welcher auch schon an Wettkämpfen teilgenommen hatte. Der Lehrling war zuversichtlich, dass er in ein paar Tagen das Gesellendiplom in den Händen hatte. Mit diesem standen ihm im Bereich „Schutz und Sicherheit" auch andere Berufszweige offen, auch wenn er nicht Auror werden wollte. Ob er nun an die Landesgrenze an den Zoll wollte, sich als Sicherheitsberater beim Drachenreservat versuchte, als Juristen-Assistent Richter Ollerton unterstützte oder etwas ganz anderes machte, das konnte er immer noch entscheiden.

Der Fürst zeigte Freude an dieser Entwicklung und war dankbar, dass seine Vampirkollegen Merllano bei den Prüfungsvorbereitungen behilflich waren. Dennoch war auch eine gewisse Nachdenklichkeit bei dem geflügelten Adeligen zu spüren. Es war Brendan, der ihn darauf ansprach.

„Ich sehne mich nach der Wiege des Arun", meinte Valerius und blickte so bedrückt drein, dass es Ulysses Angst machte.

„Was ist passiert, dass du dich aufgeben willst?", fragte er direkt.

„Ich gebe mich nicht auf, ich bin nur arbeitsmüde und …", dementierte László den Verdacht, er sei suizidgefährdet.

„Ja bitte, erzähle, was dich noch bedrückt", ermutigte ihn Maureen weiterzusprechen.

„Hier sind zu viele Dinge, die mich immer wieder an schmerzhafte Ereignisse erinnern, ich komme nie zur Ruhe, fühle mich oft ausgelaugt und müde", gestand ihr Verlobter nun. „Auf der Schiffsreise hierher habe ich mir einiges überlegt und glaube eine Lösung gefunden zu haben."

„Möchtest du uns diese Lösung auch mitteilen?", fragte Merllano gespannt.

Fürst Valerius nickte und deutete dann auf seinen Stellvertreter. „Brendan hat es sich verdient den höchsten Posten zu übernehmen und er hat eine gute Unterstützung in seiner Schwester Jocelyn."

„Was hast du vor?", fragte Ulysses überrascht.

„Vaterschaftsurlaub! Ich nehme mir bald eine einjährige Auszeit von allen Verpflichtungen hier und möchte nur für meine Familie und vor allem für meinen jungen Sohn da sein."

„Dies natürlich nicht hier, sondern an der Wiege des Arun", schloss Jocelyn verständnisvoll. „Es wäre mir eine Ehre Brendan bei seinen verantwortungsvollen Aufgaben zu unterstützen."

„Das besprechen wir aber in Ruhe und nicht vor dem Portal", sagte Brendan bestimmt, denn sie waren inzwischen am Ziel angekommen. „Lasst Valerius zuerst mal richtig ankommen nach seiner Irlandreise. Wir haben dein Turmgemach gut gelüftet, es dürfte inzwischen kaum mehr nach Rauch riechen. Ob du dennoch in ein anderes Zimmer ziehen willst, wollten wir dir überlassen und haben nur mal eine Reisetruhe ins Arbeitszimmer gestellt. Damit das Verschieben deiner Habseligkeiten einfacher geht."

„Danke, ihr seid alle sehr nett. Zuerst muss ich wohl alles sortieren was ich behalten will und was nicht. Magst du mich begleiten, mein Junge? Dann treffen wir uns nach der ersten Durchsicht meiner Räume zur Besprechung im kleinen Kreis, im Schreibzimmer neben meines Bruders Wohnung."

Die Gemeinschaft erklärte sich damit einverstanden und Valerius machte sich auf den Weg in seinen Turm.

„László?", sprach sein junger Begleiter nach der ersten groben Bestandsaufnahme der Schäden und des noch intakten Inventars. „Ich fragte mich gerade …" 

„Ja, Merllano?" László versicherte ihm seine Aufmerksamkeit.

„Deine Heimat ist das Schloss, wenn du weggehst, wirst du sicher nur das Wichtigste mitnehmen." 

„Du möchtest wissen, was für mich das Wichtigste ist, nicht wahr?", erriet der geflügelte Mann, der gerade den Wandschrank durchsuchte.

Der junge Mann nickte stumm und sah zu seinem Vater, der einige Dinge aussortierte. Valerius legte ein paar handgefertigte Wachskerzen zu den anderen Sachen, die er mitnehmen würde und blickte auf.

„Neben Maureen und dir, Merllano, sind es Kerzen, die bei meinen persönlichen Dingen nicht fehlen dürfen, da ich sie aus meinem Leben nicht wegdenken könnte."

Sein Sohn zögerte einen Moment, bevor er weiter nachfragte: „Warum sind ausgerechnet Kerzen so wichtig?"

László legte eine nach Bienenwachs duftende Kerze in Merllanos Hand, dann deutete er auf einen Kerzenleuchter, in dem nur noch kleine, abgebrannte Wachsreste zu erkennen waren.

„Wie ein berühmter Musiker in seinem Lied mal sagte", begann der Vampirfürst seine Erklärung. „Du merkst erst, wie sehr du das Kerzenlicht vermisst, wenn die Flamme vor dem Verlöschen zum letzten Mal aufflackert. Genauso ist es mit den Menschen, die uns umgeben.

Gerade weil Maureen mich damals verliess, spürte ich, wie sehr ich _ihre Nähe_ und keine der vielen anderen Frauen brauchte. Sie ist meine Zuflucht, wenn mein Herz sich grämt und Maureen erfährt als Erste, wenn ich vor Glückseligkeit singe. Mit keiner anderen Frau werde ich mein Leben freudiger teilen, als mit ihr."

Während der nächsten halben Stunde schwiegen die beiden Männer und räumten das Turmgemach nur so weit, wie es Valerius im Moment für nötig hielt. Möbel und gereinigtes Bettzubehör liessen sie ohnehin an Ort und Stelle, da sich der Fürst noch unschlüssig war, ob er doch die Zeit bis zur Abreise im Turm bleiben wollte.

„Zweimal umziehen innerhalb kurzer Zeit ist nicht so toll. Ich mag es lieber, wenn die gewohnte Umgebung und mein Zimmer nicht so oft wechseln", meinte Valerius, als sie fertig waren und die Treppe hinunterschritten.

„Deinem Bruder scheint es weniger auszumachen, denn nach seiner Genesung hegte er bald wieder Reisepläne. Eigentlich wäre er schon weg, doch er wollte noch deine Rückkehr abwarten, um sich zu verabschieden", erzählte Merllano auf dem Weg nach unten. Darüber schien Valerius gar nicht begeistert. Er sagte es nicht direkt, doch aus seinen Bemerkungen über diese Nachricht war herauszuhören, dass er Lachlan am liebsten zum Bleiben überreden würde. „Zumindest eine Woche könnte er noch warten, so lange ist es nicht mehr bis zum Termin, den mir der Kaplan nannte", brummte er beim Betreten des Schreibzimmers.

„Warum willst du, dass dein Bruder bleibt? Er hat keine Erfahrung in diesen Dingen", fragte Merllano der ahnte, an welches bevorstehende Ereignis Valerius gerade dachte. László war betrübt, dass MacKeltar demnächst abreisen wollte, um einem Bekannten auf seiner Heimatinsel einen Besuch abzustatten. Dem zukünftigen Bräutigam war die erste Nervosität vor seiner Hochzeit anzumerken, da er seinen Bruder nur widerstrebend ziehen liess und ihn gerne weiter in der Nähe gehabt hätte.

Merllano musste ein Grinsen verkneifen, da Valerius sich offensichtlich verunsichert an seinen Bruder klammern wollte. Doch zugeben würde er es auf keinen Fall.

„Von was redest du? Welche Erfahrung sollte Lachlan deiner Meinung nach nicht haben?" Fürst Valerius wollte vor den Damen, die auf der anderen Seite des Raumes einen reparierten Wandteppich aufhängten, nicht über seine Unerfahrenheit reden. Daher setzte er sich an den Tisch weit weg von ihnen.

„Dein Bruder ist alt, ist ein Druide und daher schon ewig lange allein. Was ich sagen will, Lachlan hat nie geheiratet …" 

„Doch, er hat", sprach eine tiefe männliche Stimme dazwischen. 

„Daher kann er dir auch nicht bei den Fragen helfen, die du dir jetzt wahrscheinlich stellst", erläuterte der junge Mann, ohne zunächst auf den Einwurf des Sprechers aus dem Hintergrund zu achten.

„Ach, du weisst, was für Fragen ich mir stelle, bevor ich sie äussere?", erkundigte sich László, erhielt aber keine Antwort.

Der irische Jüngling ihm gegenüber starrte irritiert auf den Tisch, an dem sie sassen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das warst nicht du vorhin oder?", murmelte Merllano. Die Einsprache eines Dritten war erst jetzt bei ihm angekommen und der Bursche drehte sich um. Ausser den Frauen war nur noch ein Vampirmann anwesend. Dieser Vampir war ausgerechnet Lachlan, jedoch war er augenscheinlich völlig ins Schreiben eines Briefes vertieft. Bedächtig führte er die Feder über das Pergament und achtete kaum auf seine Umgebung. Es gab keine Anzeichen, dass er etwas gehört oder gesagt hätte.

Valerius schwieg und beobachtete weiter Merllano, das konnte noch interessant werden. Der Ire war gerade zum Schluss gekommen, dass doch MacKeltar der Sprecher gewesen sein musste, als dieser die Feder zurück ins Tintenfass stellte und zu ihnen herüberblickte.

„Doch, ich stand auch einmal vor dem Traualtar und habe mein Ja-Wort gegeben", bestätigte Lachlan das Gehörte.

„Aber als Druide … ich dachte, na ja", murmelte der Bursche und blickte ungläubig von Lachlan zu Valerius. „Hast du davon gewusst?"

Der Fürst nickte. „Teilweise wusste ich davon, aber nicht alles natürlich. Mein Bruder hat auch Privates und muss mir nicht alles von sich erzählen. Wenn Lachlan das möchte, kann er das gerne tun. Aber ich werde nicht in ihn dringen, wenn er schweigen will."

Jetzt huschte Merllanos Blick wieder zurück zu MacKeltar, doch er wagte nicht, ihn auszufragen.

„Vor vielen Jahrhunderten habe ich meine Salome geheiratet und durfte mehr als vierzig wundervolle Ehejahre mit ihr verbringen."

Da der alte Vampir von sich aus begonnen hatte, traute sich Merllano nun doch weiter zu fragen. „Wo ist Ihre liebe Frau denn geblieben? Kinder hatten Sie als Vampir ja keine."

Der wehmütige Ausdruck in MacKeltars Augen nahm er als Bestätigung seiner Annahme. Wie falsch er damit lag, eröffnete ihm der weisshaarige Vampir mit seiner nächsten Erklärung.

„Meine Frau mochte meine Zukunftspläne nicht in allen Punkten mit mir teilen. Ich habe ihre Entscheidung, sich nicht zu wandeln, stets respektiert. Es kam unweigerlich der schmerzliche Zeitpunkt des Abschieds. Meine beiden Kinder und ich haben meine geliebte Frau Salome mit allen Ehren zu Grabe getragen. Gemeinsam mit meinem Sohn Simeon und meiner Tochter Tabea habe ich ihren Tod betrauert und wir haben uns gegenseitig getröstet. Eine Verbindung eingegangen bin ich nie mehr, denn ich habe andere Aufgaben, die wichtiger sind."

Dass die Frauen den Raum längst verlassen hatten, war keinem der beiden Zuhörer aufgefallen. Während László taktvoll schwieg, brannte bei Merllano noch mal die jugendliche Neugier durch. „Es ist sicher schön, seine Kinder an seiner Seite zu haben. Darf man fragen, wo Ihr Sohn und Ihre Tochter denn leben?"

„Aus deinen Worten lese ich den irrtümlichen Glauben, dass meine Kinder auch zu Vampiren wurden. Dies ist nicht der Fall, aber ich wache seit Generationen über ihre Kinder und Kindeskinder. So ist meine Familie immer bei mir, auch wenn sie mich nicht alle kennen. Du darfst sicher fragen, wo sie sind, aber ich habe nicht vor dir darauf zu antworten."

Damit beendete Lachlan MacKeltar das Gespräch, versiegelte seinen Brief und verliess das Zimmer, um ihn mit einer Eule zu verschicken.


	70. Gesellenprüfung

Es war nicht Nacht, es war heller Tag in diesem Tal.

Allein die schroffen Felswände und die karge Vegetation des Hochmoors am Fusse des Berges bestachen mit einer Schönheit, die den Naturfreund begeisterte.

Merllano war vor wenigen Minuten erst angekommen und suchte im Geiste die Informationen zusammen, die über dieses Gebiet bekannt waren.

Das Kambrische Gebirge lag in Wales und der Brecon Beacons Nationalpark war abgelegen von der Muggelzivilisation. Hier sollte heute seine Prüfung stattfinden, doch nicht nur seine Prüfer, die sich über den Park verteilt versteckt hielten, sondern auch eine alte Überlieferung aus der Evolutionsgeschichte der magischen Tierwelt, liess ihn nervös den Blick auf die Findlinge und wenigen Sträucher werfen. Sicher, das Drachen-Reservat mit den walisischen Grünlingen lag viel weiter nördlich im Küstengebirge, fast schon am Meer. Doch die kleineren Verwandten dieser Drachen, die sogenannten rotschwänzigen Stachelraptoren hatten früher, zusammen mit den Grünlingen, auch hier gelebt. Offiziell galten die magischen Raubechsen als ausgestorben, doch stichhaltig belegt, dass es keine mehr gab, war dies nirgends. Diese schnellfüssigen Viecher wurden schätzungsweise fünfzig bis achtzig Zentimeter gross und wogen etwa acht Kilo. Nicht sehr gross für einen Drachen, doch die scharfen Zähne und die stahlharten Igelstacheln an Kopf und Rücken waren lebensgefährliche Waffen.

Der junge Prüfling unterdrückte ein Seufzen und zwang sich langsam ein- und auszuatmen. Jedes laute Geräusch konnte seinen Aufenthaltsort verraten. Dabei hatte er sich enorm Mühe gegeben, seine Illusionsgestalt und seinen Geruch dem eines alten mit efeuumrankten Baumstamm anzupassen.

Die Aufgabe, die er zu erfüllen hatte, war auf den ersten Blick einfach. Einen bestimmten Fisch aus einem Bergsee fangen, um ihn lebend zu der Hütte eines ehrwürdigen alten Einsiedlers zu bringen.

Die Tatsache, dass der grosse Moorhecht mit seinem saftigen Fleisch auf dem Speiseplan des angeblich ausgestorbenen Stachelraptors stand, war nicht gerade ermutigend sich dem See dort drüben hinter den Büschen zu nähern.

Nicht viele Magier wussten, dass die einzigen Exemplare des seltenen Moorhechtes nur im Brecon Beacons National Park zu finden waren. Einer der wenigen Seen, die infrage kamen, war eben _Llyn Cwm Llwch_, ein kleiner See eiszeitlichen Ursprungs, der sich nahe dem Berghang unterhalb der beiden Gipfel von _Pen y Fan_ und _Corn Du _befand. Dank Albus Dumbledore, der ihm die Bibliothek von Hogwarts immer zur Verfügung stellte, konnte er sich genügend über das geographische Terrain des Parks informieren.

Gute Vorbereitung ist die halbe Lösung, wie oft hatte man ihm das eingebläut. Wie aber seine Vorbereitung auf die rotschwänzigen Räuber wirken würde, das wusste er nicht vorauszusagen. Sein Trick war nie zuvor probiert worden, auch nicht an anderen Drachengattungen.

Die Frösche in dem Glas, welches er im Umhang versteckt hatte, würden nicht mehr allzu lange ruhig bleiben. Bald musste er zu dem Gewässer, um zu versuchen den Moorhecht anzulocken. Raptoren hin oder her, er musste aufbrechen und seinen sicheren Platz verlassen. Da er verborgen unter der Illusion des alten Baumes nicht herumwandern konnte, musste er die Illusion durch einen Unsichtbarkeitszauber ersetzen. Dieser hatte den Vorteil, dass man auch die Sicherheitsmassnahmen nicht sah, die er unterwegs zu aktivieren gedachte.

Nachdem der Prüfling sich mittels Scanzauber vergewissert hatte, dass in unmittelbarer Nähe kein Tier oder verborgener Prüfer lauerte, machte er sich auf den Weg. Dabei umging er weiträumig jeden Busch, damit er, als Unsichtbarer, auch keinen Zweig streifte und durch diese Bewegung verriet, wo er lang lief. So leise wie möglich bückte sich der junge Mann und platzierte auf zwei voraussichtlichen Fluchtwegen die Utensilien, die ihm bei einem Angriff helfen würden, sich zu schützen. Behutsam strich er zur Tarnung hohes Gras über die Hilfsmittel und prägte sich genau ein, wo sie lagen.

Endlich erreichte Merllano nun den klaren Bergsee und konnte die mitgebrachten Fischreusen mit den Frosch-Ködern füllen. An Seilen festgebunden, liess er die Reusen etwa einen Meter tief ins Wasser sinken. Das Zappeln der Frösche sollte in kurzer Zeit die begehrten Hechte anlocken.

Die wenigen Schritte, die der junge Ire jetzt von dem Gewässer wegmachte, waren alle auf einer Wiese. Daher war Merllano auch überrascht, als er ein deutliches Knacken eines Zweiges hörte. Hatte er gepatzt und war auf einen Zweig zwischen den Gräsern getreten? Der prüfende Blick ins Gras zeigte aber keinerlei Holz unter seinen Füssen. Oh Merlin, das konnte nur eines bedeuten. Alarmiert suchten seine Augen die Gegend ab. Noch war nichts zu sehen. Oder etwa doch? Hatte dieser grosse Busch dort schon vorher so eine seltsame Ranke um den Wurzelstock gehabt? Wieder knackte es leise und die Sonne beschien die Ranke, die auffallend gefärbt war. So farbig wie der der Schwanz eines dieser …

Eben dieser Schwanz war mit einem scharlachroten, glatten Schuppenpanzer bedeckt und wurde von dem entdeckten Tier erfolgreich wie eine Peitsche eingesetzt. Selbst der kleinwüchsige Baum neben dem Busch brach entzwei, als der Rotschwanz in der Aufregung der beginnenden Jagd zuschlug.

Das Krachen des gefällten Baumes war wie der Startschuss zu einem Rennen. Einem Rennen um Leben und Tod wie Merllano wohl wusste. Noch während er losspurtete, wurde ihm klar, dass die Bewegung des Wassers beim Reusenversenken für den Stachelraptor ähnlich verlockend wie das Luftschnappen eines Fisches oder anderen Beutetiers gewirkt haben musste. Ob das magische Tier trotz Geruchsdämmung ihn dennoch riechen konnte, war jetzt zweitrangig.

Mit dem von langen Stacheln umgebenen Gesicht sah dieser grün-rote Drache besonders furchterregend aus. Selbst seine geringe Grösse war da nicht beruhigend, da seine kräftigen Hinterbeine ihn zu einem stacheligen Geschoss machen konnten. Es war nicht anzuraten, stehen zu bleiben, wenn der kleine Feuerspucker Anlauf nahm.

Ein Glück für den gejagten Lehrling, dass diese Gattung zwar wie alle Drachen Flügel besass, aber ausgesprochen faul war, diese auch zu benutzen. Der hungrige Stachelraptor rannte lieber zu Fuss hinter seiner Beute her und genau auf diese Eigenart hatte sich Merllano vorbereitet.

Etwas zu siegessicher rannte er auf dem ersten geplanten Fluchtweg über das Hochmoor in Richtung Berghang. Leider war das Trappeln der harten Klauen auch dann noch hinter ihm zu hören, als er die erste Sicherheitszone überquert hatte. Merllano machte jedoch nicht den Fehler ängstlich zurückzublicken. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte der Raptor gemerkt, dass an jenem Punkt etwas faul war, und war ausgewichen. Um den Abstand zu vergrössern und die zweite Zone geschickter anzugehen, nutzte Merllano das Training und die Tricks von Dorell. Dank dem Vampir wusste der Lehrling so einiges mehr über Atmung beim Rennen, kräfteschonendes Slalomlaufen um die verteilt liegenden Felsbrocken und auch das Erahnen von Feindesreaktionen. „Du musst ahnen, was der Feind tut, noch bevor dieser selbst den Gedanken dazu gefasst hat. Daher sollte man in der Vorbereitung so viel wie möglich über seine Verhaltensstruktur herausfinden." Das waren die Worte des erfahrenen Lehrmeisters Niall gewesen. Schon wieder das Thema Vorbereitung! Diesmal musste er es richtig machen, denn ewig um den See spurten war nicht die Lösung. Der See! Genau, das war die Rettung. Diesmal dankte der junge Mann seinem Helfer Mallory, der so vieles über die Frühgeschichte Englands zu erzählen wusste. Als Vampir hatte MacFingal in seiner Jugend in einer Zeit gelebt, als es die Igelraptoren offiziell noch gab. Na warte, die inoffizielle Version des räuberischen Drachens hinter ihm würde gleich ihr blaues Wunder erleben. Nach einem irrwitzigen Zickzackkurs um die Felsen herum schwenkte der Aurorenlehrling überraschend ab und hielt direkt auf den See zu. Der Stachelraptor interpretierte dies als ein Sichten des Moorhechtes und jagte, ohne weiter auf die Umgebung zu achten, ebenfalls auf die Reusen im Wasser zu. Bei diesem Wettrennen um den schmackhaften Fisch machte der urzeitliche Drache aber einen entscheidenden Fehler. Merllano hatte ihn reingelegt. Ein metallisches Schnappen, das Rasseln von Ketten und ein dumpfer Knall signalisierten dem verfolgten Burschen, dass ihm der Rotschwanz in die Falle gegangen war.

Die Tellerfalle oder auch Schlageisen genannt, in dem der wütende Raptor nun festhing, gehörte zu einer der ältesten mechanisch auslösenden Fallenarten. Das mit Fangzähnen bestückte Eisen von Merllano war speziell für starkes Raubwild wie Wolf, Luchs, starke Hunde und Wildschweine angefertigt, mit der extra starken Feder und Bügelweite von 28 × 22 cm sollte es hoffentlich auch einen urzeitlichen Raptor festhalten. Zumindest für die Zeit, in der Merllano den Moorhecht fischte und dann mit seiner Beute das Weite suchen konnte. Die Falle losreissen würde dem tobenden Drachen nicht gelingen, da sie mit zwei Ketten an meterlangen Pflöcken in der Erde befestigt war.

Einzig auf die Flammen aus dem Drachenschlund musste er achtgeben. So klein das gefangene Tier auch war, Feuerspucken konnte es wie ein Grosser. Da half nur der feuerfeste Umhang, den sich der Jüngling nun überwarf. Vielleicht konnte er seinen Fang, der unverletzt in der Falle hing, als Zusatzbonus für seine Prüfung vorweisen. Er hatte damit ja bewiesen, dass die rotschwänzigen Stachelraptoren keineswegs ausgestorben waren. Zudem konnte ihm sein Wissen über diese Drachenart bei einer Bewerbung beim Drachenreservat sicher nützlich sein.

Eines nach dem anderen, ermahnte sich Merllano und beugte sich über das Wasser des Bergsees, um zu prüfen, ob der gewünschte Moorhecht in einer der Reusen zappelte.

Ah, welch eine Überraschung! Trotz dem Getrampel, das er und auch der kleine Drache vollführt hatten, waren Merllano gleich drei Hechte in die Reusen geschwommen. Diese Froschsorte musste für die Fische sehr delikat schmecken, denn hier oben gab es kaum Lurche, nur Insekten und winzige Krebse zum Fressen. Im tieferen Wasser erspähte der junge Mann noch ein Dutzend andere Moorhechte, die auf weitere Frösche zu lauern schienen.

Gefangen hatte der Lehrling die gewünschten Hechte, aber der lebendige Transport wollte gut vorbereitet sein. Es reichte nicht, nur ein wasserdichtes Gefäss mit Seewasser zu füllen, jedes Lebewesen brauchte auch Sauerstoff. Dass grüne Pflanzen mit der Fotosynthese eben den wichtigen Sauerstoff auch unter Wasser produzierten, war Merllano aus der Schule noch bekannt. _Callitriche palustris_, der Wasserstern, war hierfür bestens geeignet.

So begann er, Schritt für Schritt sein mobiles Aquarium für den Transport der beiden Moorhechte einzurichten. Den dritten gefangenen Fisch musste er an den Stachelraptor verfüttern, damit sich dieser beruhigt wieder neben einen Busch legte und nicht weiter auffiel.

Weit weg von Merllano und den interessiert beobachtenden Prüfungsexperten im Brecon Beacons National Park, gingen die Ministeriumsangestellten ebenfalls ihrer Arbeit nach. Nicht überall war es so aufregend wie bei dem jungen Prüfling mit dem Drachen und den Moorhechten.

Reglos stand der Mann in dem karg eingerichteten Raum und lauschte dem Widerhall, als die steinernen Würfel wiederholt über den Kerkerboden rollten. Seine blonden Haare hatte er mit einem ausgefransten Seilstück zusammengebunden und lehnte an der Wand seiner Zelle. Durch die Gitterstäbe konnte er weiter vorne die Wachmannschaft sehen, die sich die Zeit mit Würfelspielen vertrieb. Seit bald einer Woche oder noch länger, sass das Oberhaupt der Malfoys in einer der Arrestzellen des Ministeriums.

Lucius verfluchte den Tag, als er das Castle Corfe betrat, nun sass er selbst hinter Gitter, wie damals die gefangene Fledermaus. Nur durch seine Beteuerung, dass er keinen Vampir kaufen, sondern nur als scheinbarer Käufer zu dem Gefangenen geführt werden wollte, um ihn zu befreien, hatte ihm den Hals gerettet. Dieses und die sofortige Bezahlung einer Geldstrafe von 300 Galeonen, hatten ihm einen Aufenthalt in Askaban erspart. Die Justiz hatte ihm seinen angeblichen Rettungsversuch zwar halbherzig abgenommen, ihn aber wegen Selbstjustiz und Einmischung ins Rechtssystem zu einem Jahr Knast auf Bewährung verdonnert. Davon musste er mindestens drei Wochen im Gefängnis absitzen.

Schlafen konnte man in dem Gemäuer hier nur zu unregelmässigen Zeiten. Manchmal unterhielten sich Gefangene mitten in der Nacht, wann es ihnen gerade in den Sinn kam. Dann war gestern zur Mittagruhe, die er zu Hause oft im Salon beim Zeitunglesen genossen hatte, ein Häftling an die magische Polizei der Türkei ausgeliefert worden. Ob die Justiz dort dem notorischen Vergewaltiger nun wirklich mit einer Zwangskastration drohte, oder ob der Kerl aus einer Mücke einen Elefanten machte, konnte Lucius nicht beurteilen. Auf jeden Fall machten die ausländischen Auroren, die den Kerl hier abholten, einen eher rücksichtslosen Eindruck und das Angstgeschrei des Ausgelieferten war während des handgreiflichen Abtransports im ganzen Kerker zu hören gewesen. Dagegen waren das Rollen der Würfel und das halblaute Gespräch der Wachen geradezu angenehm. Die monoton gleichbleibenden Laute waren fast schon einschläfernd, wenn man sich der Gleichgültigkeit hingab. Dies hatte Malfoy Senior aber nicht vor. Er hatte Berufung gegen das Urteil eingelegt und wartete auf den Termin mit seinem Anwalt, der ihm heute berichten sollte, wie sein Fall nun weitergehe.

Im Gegensatz zu dem unglückseligen Pyrites hatte Lucius seinen Anwalt nicht verloren. Für Pyrites konnte man ohnehin nichts mehr tun, er war zusammen mit Rowle an den Grafen von Corfe ausgeliefert worden. Den Gerüchten zufolge war das Richtschwert dieses Grafen sehr scharf und es hatte für die zwei Männer kein Entkommen gegeben.

Der blonde Häftling in seinen grauen Gefängniskleidern würde sich noch lange gedulden müssen, bis der erwartete Anwalt ihn aufsuchen konnte. Dummerweise waren bei seiner Aussage einige Fragen offengeblieben, die der Rechtsvertreter nun klären sollte.

Eine davon war die Tatsache, dass Lucius Malfoy sich in sehr aggressiver Weise gegen die Auroren verteidigt hatte, als diese im Verlies von Corfe Castle auftauchten. Wenn Malfoys Aussage, dass er den Vampir retten wollte, stimmte, dann wäre die Verwendung von verletzenden Flüchen gegen die magische Polizei absolut nicht notwendig gewesen. Der Mann hätte sich doch nur zu ergeben brauchen und die Sache nach der Verhaftung in Ruhe erklären können. Hatte der Mandant des Anwalts etwa ein schlechtes Gewissen gehabt, da sein Handeln doch nicht so ehrbar war, wie er glauben machen wollte? Die Vermutung des Winkeladvokaten, Sir Malfoy habe wahrscheinlich unter dem Imperius des überraschten Schwarzmagiers gestanden, wurde mit einem skeptischen Stirnrunzeln der drei Richter quittiert.

Es war aber Bartemius Crouch im Hintergrund, der seine Zweifel dazu aussprach. Der schwarzmagische Kerkermeister, der den armen Vampirburschen so qualvoll gefangen gehalten hatte, der habe gar keine Zeit gehabt, einen Imperius auszusprechen. Der Angriff der Auroren sei so rasch erfolgt, der Kerkermeister habe doch nur noch instinktiv mit Verteidigung reagieren und nicht zuerst noch einen willenbrechenden Imperius bei dem dominanten Sir Malfoy durchsetzen können.

Der Protokollschreiber stöhnte insgeheim auf, als der Anwalt zu einem weiteren Plädoyer Luft holte. Das konnte noch Stunden dauern und viele Pergamentseiten füllen, warum musste sich dieser Paragrafenreiter auch wie eine Schlange winden? Der Schreiber beneidete seinen Kollegen, der heute die Berichte der Aurorenprüfungen verfassen durfte. Derzeit machten gleich zwei brave Jungs bei den Auroren den praktischen Gesellenabschluss. Merllano und auch Flavio sollten sich heute bewähren, in dem sie die vielfältigen und schweren Aufgaben der Experten lösten.

Die Prüfung war gewiss nicht einfach und der Drache nicht die einzige Komplikation des Tages. Dies musste Merllano erfahren, als er endlich seine Fische reisebereit eingepackt hatte. Finde jemand der nicht gefunden werden will! Es gab in Kriegen immer wieder Opfer, die sich aus Angst verkrochen und so gut versteckten, dass sie nicht nur von den tödlichen Angreifern, sondern auch von den Helfern nur schwer gefunden werden konnten. So ein Beispiel sollte eben die Aufgabe mit dem Einsiedler simulieren. Der Prüfling sollte einen erwachsenen, gut ausgebildeten Zauberer aufspüren, der es vorzog, zurückgezogen und versteckt zu leben. Von Angreifern hatte er jetzt zwar nichts mehr zu fürchten, doch neugierige Reporter, die ihn über seine Studien und Projekte ausfragen wollten, waren ihm genauso wenig erwünscht. Das Problem für den Lehrling war, die verschiedenen Ortungszauber so zu kombinieren, dass sie auch den besten Verschleierungszauber durchbrachen und jede Tarnung umgingen. Diese Art von Magie brauchte Zeit, hohe Konzentration und einiges an geistiger Kraft. Daher war Merllano um den jetzt dösenden Drachen froh, dann war das Tier wenigstens still.

Die Suche mithilfe eines einzigen Gebrauchsgegenstandes aus dem Besitz des Gesuchten war hart und zweimal musste der junge Ire die magische Kombination ändern, bis er endlich vage Signale der Person orten konnte. Nach einer letzten Anpassung der magischen Peilung wusste er nicht nur in welcher Richtung und in welchem Gebiet der Gesuchte sich befand. Merllano konnte auch sagen, dass er den alten Herrn schon kannte. Ob es stimmte, was er erspürt hatte, das war jetzt herauszufinden. Der Jüngling erhob sich aus dem Gras, nahm sein Gepäck auf und drehte sich gegen Norden.

Neben Wales gehörte auch Cornwall zu den sechs Landesteilen, in denen Menschen aus verschiedenen Staaten und Kulturen das moderne Keltentum zum Ausdruck ihrer nationalen Identität nutzten. Die sechs keltischen Nationen zu denen natürlich auch die Isle of Man gehörte, bildete eine eigenständige sprachliche Gemeinschaft. So wunderte es den Aurorenlehrling nicht, dass ihn der Hinweis zum Wohnsitz des Eremiten aus Wales heraus, über die Meerenge zum angrenzenden Cornwall führte. Hier im Gebiet _The Lost Gardens of Heligan_ mit Schluchten und vielen Wäldern hatte sich der Eremit zurückgezogen, den er nun besuchen sollte.


	71. Die verlorenen Gärten der Weide

Dieser Garten war riesig! Hier konnte man sich wirklich verlieren. Merllano war in „Lost Gardens of Heligan" gelandet und fragte sich das erste Mal, ob er die Prüfung auch bestehen würde. In den vielen Hektar grossen Themenbereichen des Gartens jemanden zu finden, war wie die Suche einer Stecknadel im Heuhaufen. 'Zeige keine Unsicherheit, du wirst beobachtet', rief sich der junge Mann ins Gedächtnis. Hier war es am besten, wenn er seinen logischen Verstand mit dem Gefühl eines Gejagten kombinierte. Nicht, dass die Prüfer Savage und Amos Diggory ihn jagen würden, was auch möglich wäre. Doch bei Mister Diggory, den er trotz seiner Tarnung hier in Cornwall entdeckt hatte, konnte man so eine Wendung erst mal ausschliessen. Merllano kannte den Ministeriumsmitarbeiter besser, als dieser vermutete. Die magischen Geschöpfe, die seine Abteilung beaufsichtigte, lagen Amos eher als Versteckspielen mit jungen einfallsreichen Zauberern. Eine Schwachstelle, die heute noch sehr nützlich sein könnte.

Zurück zur Aufgabe, mahnte sich Merllano und blickte sich um. In den Ziergärten und den Nutzgärten, mit den vielen Leuten, die dort mit den gezüchteten Pflanzen arbeiteten, war es unwahrscheinlich, dass ein Einsiedler sich wohlfühlen würde. Die zwei anderen Bereiche _Dschungel_ oder das_ verlorene Tal_ waren schon eher die Richtung, welche er einschlagen würde.  
Schwierig sich zu entscheiden, aber zum Glück hatten ihm die Experten mit der Aufgabenstellung Hinweise gegeben. Der Lehrling sollte einen oder zwei Moorhechte, eine seltene Fischrasse, zu einem betagten Einsiedler, der sicher nicht mehr so gut Fuss war, bringen. Noch dazu würde sich dieser Einsiedler versteckt halten, da er sich vor einer kürzlich stattgefundenen Gefahr und auch neugierigen Reportern schützen wollte. Weiter war der Eremit offensichtlich sehr weise und erfahren. Die Hinweise und die Schlussfolgerungen dazu erlaubten dem jungen Prüfling, schon ein gutes Profilbild von dem Gesuchten zu erstellen. Seine Ahnung, dass der diesen Mann schon kannte, wurde immer stärker.

Auch wie es nun weiterging, wusste Merllano instinktiv aus dem Bauch heraus. Seine Wahl, nicht das _verlorene Tal_ mit den steilen Schluchten zu durchsuchen, sondern sich den Dschungel aus verschiedenen europäischen Pflanzen vorzunehmen, die konnte er auch logisch begründen. Ein alter, betagter Mann, der sogar einen Gehstock benötigte, mühte sich nicht täglich durch anstrengende Schluchten, wenn er neben dran in dem eher flachen Gelände der wild wachsenden Dschungelregion Dutzende von bequemen Versteckmöglichkeiten hatte. In dem flachen Gelände hatte es auch eher Teiche für die Fische, als in der Schlucht. Denn dass die Moorhechte nicht zum Essen gedacht waren, wusste Merllano längst. Sonst hätte er sie nicht zwingend lebend abliefern müssen. Der Bursche blickte auf seine stummen Begleiter in ihrer komfortablen Reisebehausung und nickte.

Vielleicht gelang es ihm auf dem Weg sogar zu beweisen, dass man ihn nicht ungesehen verfolgen konnte. Dazu musste Merllano aber auch noch Auror Savage aufspüren. Die Sache konnte noch interessant für alle Beteiligten werden, und sobald etwas interessant war, stieg die Motivation des Lehrlings enorm. Mit einem feinen Lächeln im Gesicht schritt Merllano langsam hinein in die Wildnis des Dschungelgartens.

Gefolgt von zwei Männern, die sich sehr sicher glaubten. Auf verschiedenen Wegen schlichen sie dem Burschen nach. Noch stand er in gewissen Prüfungsschwerpunkten im roten Bereich, was hiess, dass er durchfallen würde. Auch der Fang des vermeintlich ausgestorbenen Drachens würde das nicht ausgleichen. Es wirkte geradezu sorglos, wie der Prüfling dem schmalen Pfad durch die Wildnis folgte. Mit unzufriedenem Kopfschütteln huschte Savage ein paar Meter weiter links neben Merllano her. Hin und wieder verdeckte ein Baum die Sicht auf den Verfolgten, welcher mit einer Blumenblüte spielte. Erst als der Weg steiler bergab in eine Senke führte, warf Merllano die Blüte beiseite, um sich besser an einer Liane festhalten zu können.

Zu spät realisierte der beobachtende Auror, dass die Blüte in seiner Nähe einen Busch streifte und der Nektar in feinen Tröpfchen in der Luft zerstob. Der liebliche Duft und das beschwingte Gefühl, das ihn nach dem Einatmen ergriff, erinnerten stark an Veelanektar. Verflucht, bei den Giften hatte der Bursche wohl sehr gut aufgepasst und ihn, Savage, jetzt mit einem betörenden Zauber belegt. Schon verschwamm die Umgebung zu einem friedvollen Paradies mit Schmetterlingen und süssen Früchten. Die Bilder des verfolgten Jungen und seines Kollegen verschwanden zwischen bunten Vögeln im Garten Eden. Savage wusste, dass dies alles nur ein Trugbild der eingeatmeten Droge war, doch dagegen wehren konnte man sich nicht. Anders als bei einem Zauberspruch musste die Wirkung von selbst wieder vergehen.

Merllano sah anhand der Reaktion von Amos Diggory, dass seine Aktion Erfolg gehabt hatte. Sicher, ob die auffliegenden Insekten von den Schritten des Aurors aufgescheucht wurden, war er nicht gewesen. Mit einem Betäubungszauber liess schlecht auf einen Unsichtbaren zielen. Die Chance auf einen Treffer wäre verschwindend klein. Eine Flächenbestäubung des ungefähren Aufenthaltsortes des Verfolgers mit dem hochwirksamen Veelanektar war eine gute Variante, um unauffällig zu testen, ob dort jemand war und diesen auch gleich auf eine sanfte Weise auszuschalten. Er wollte den Auror, um den sich Mister Diggory nun kümmerte, nicht verletzen. Sondern nur zeigen, dass man Merllano nicht ungesehen beschleichen konnte. Ein bisschen Strafe musste sein, fand der Lehrling, denn der Auror war ihm viel zu nahe gefolgt.

Es dauerte ziemlich lange, bis Savage wieder seiner Aufgabe nachkommen konnte. Sie entdeckten den Iren bei einer grossen Lichtung im Dschungel, wie er scheinbar mit den Fischen sprach. Merllano erzählte den Moorhechten über ihre Zukunft und wie sie es hier in ihrer neuen Heimat schön haben würden. Amos und Savage sahen sich verblüfft an, als sie den lauten Monolog des Jungen über die üppigen Moorwiesen und Sümpfe hallen hörten. Hatte der Prüfling auch eine giftige Substanz abbekommen? Gefährliche Pflanzen waren aber auf den ersten Blick keine zu erkennen. Die einzige merkwürdige Erscheinung waren diese Nebelwölkchen, die von Weidenbäumen auf der anderen Seite aufstiegen.

Plötzlich verstummte das laute Gespräch mit den Fischen und alle, Lehrling wie auch Verfolger, standen still, um die Umgebung zu studieren. Merllano regte sich auch nach einer Viertelstunde noch nicht, es ging nicht weiter. Die Prüfer hinter ihm konnten nichts anders machen als warten.

Seit dieser wölkchenartiger Dampf hinter dem Sumpfgebiet aufgestiegen war, schien der rothaarige Lehrling verschüchtert. Irgendetwas musste den mutigen Burschen so erschreckt haben, dass er wie versteinert am Rande von Moor und Sumpf stehen blieb.

Der scharfsinnige Verstand von Savage und Mister Diggory brachte die Dampfwölkchen rasch mit der Idee einer Botschaft in Zusammenhang. Was diese Botschaft sagte, den Code, der dahintersteckte, versuchten sie mit allen Entschlüsselungsvariablen zu knacken.

Ihre professionelle Denkweise schoss aber weit über das Ziel hinaus. Merllano hatte den einfachen Morsecode längst entziffert. „Wandle meinen Namen auf deinem Weg." Diese persönliche Botschaft zeigte, dass der Absender in Sichtweite stand und Merllano, aber auch nur ihn, einlud sein Revier zu betreten. Die Vermutung, dass sich Einsiedler und Aurorenlehrling persönlich kannten, war richtig gewesen. Einen kurzen Moment nahm Merllano den Spazierstock, der ihm als einziger Hinweis gegeben worden war, zur Hand. Seinem Gefühl folgend, liess er seinen Gedanken freien Lauf, Bilder und Erinnerungsfetzen huschten an seinem inneren Auge vorbei. Dann lächelte der junge Mann, er wusste wieder, wo er diesen Stock schon mal gesehen hatte und auch, wen er im St. Mungos besucht hatte, als er diesen Stock neben dem Krankenbett sah.

Das Sprachgenie liebte neben der gälischen auch die lateinische Sprache und das Wort „wandeln" in der Botschaft, war in zweierlei Hinsicht umzusetzen. Wandeln im Sinne, den Weg in die lateinische Sprache umgewandelt zu suchen und wandeln im Sinne, auf eben diesem gefunden Weg dann durch den tückischen Sumpf zu wandeln, zu laufen. Der Eremit machte es ihm gewiss nicht einfach, aber er würde es schaffen. Konzentriert musterte er die Pflanzen vor sich und kramte in seinem Wissen über Botanik und Latein. Dies dauerte so lange, dass die Prüfer eben dachten, er sei vor Schreck erstarrt. In Wahrheit übersetzte sich der Bursche den Namenspfad mithilfe der Botanik zu seinem Weg durch den Sumpf.

**L**ysimachia punctata / Goldfelberich  
**O**enanthe aquatica / Wasserfenchel  
**R**anunculus lingua / Zungenhahnenfuss  
**C**hamerion angustifolium / Weidenröschen  
**A**chillea ptarmica / Sumpfschafgarbe  
**N**asturtium officinale / Brunnenkresse

Nahm man die Anfangsbuchstaben der lateinischen Blumennamen dann ergaben diese in der richtigen Reihenfolge den Namen des Einsiedlers und genau in dieser Blumenreihenfolge verlief auch der Weg. Einfach, aber man musste zuerst mal auf diese Idee der Verschlüsselung kommen.

Beim Beschreiten des Weges immer den Namensblumen entlang merkte der rothaarige Besucher, warum er nur hier sicher durch den Sumpf gelangte. Bei jedem Schritt knackte es leise unter dem Moos oder der dünnen Grasschicht. Eine Brücke aus losen Elementen unter der Vegetation verlegt, bewahrte den Wanderer vor dem Versinken im Schlamm. Merllano vermutete, dass für die Bretter, die sich unter seinen Schritten aneinander rieben, das harte und witterungsbeständige Robinienholz verwendet wurde. Zudem hatte das saure Milieu des Moorsumpfes eine konservierende Eigenschaft, das ein Vermodern von Holz zusätzlich verminderte. „Schlaue Ideen, Mister, eines Ravenclaws wirklich würdig", murmelte er vor sich hin.

Merllano warf erst einen Blick zurück, als er sicher die trockene Heide auf der anderen Seite erreicht hatte und nicht mehr mit einem Fehltritt sein Leben riskierte.Dass er die Prüfer und damit auch Auror Savage ausgetrickst hatte und ihnen die weitere Verfolgung unmöglich machte, merkte der Lehrling erst, als nach einiger Zeit beide ihre Tarnung fallen liessen und somit zugaben, den Weg nicht erkannt zu haben.

Fussabdrücke des Jungen, denen sie folgen konnten, gab es nicht. Denn das federnde Moos war sofort in seinen ursprünglichen Zustand zurückgekehrt, kaum war der Druck des Fusses weg.

„Wir müssen mit dem Einsiedler sprechen", sagte Amos Diggory. „Dass eine Apparierblockade und weitere sehr wirksame Schutzmassnahmen errichtet wurden, hast du sicher schon selbst gemerkt."

Merllano schüttelte aber den Kopf und lehnte die Wegbeschreibung ab.

„Junge, es ist wichtig, dass wir zu dem Mann gelangen und sehen, wie es ihm geht", versuchte Savage es ebenfalls.

„Nur nicht so hastig, meine Herren. Wenn ihr euch wirklich so um sein Wohlergehen sorgt, dann gebt ihm Zeit, die Situation und euer Anliegen zu überdenken. Lasst mich zuerst einmal herausfinden, wovor sich der Mann wirklich ängstigt und ob er euch auch in seine Nähe lassen möchte."

Die ungeduldigen Mienen der Prüfer zeigten, dass sie mit diesem Vorschlag nicht ganz glücklich waren. Mister Diggory nickte aber dem Burschen zu. „Versuche mit dem Einsiedler zu reden, vielleicht hast gerade du das Fingerspitzengefühl, um mit ängstlichen und misstrauischen Menschen richtig umzugehen. So etwas liegt nicht jedem."

Schweigend blickte Merllano von den beiden Männern über die Moorlandschaft bis hin zu den Bäumen, wo die Signale zu sehen gewesen waren. Die Prüfung ging weiter und seine nächste Aufgabe war weitaus schwieriger, als einem Drachen zu entkommen. Ein falsches Herangehen an die Sache konnte den Einsiedler zu einem weiteren Rückzug veranlassen und dann würde selbst er nicht mehr an ihn herankommen.

„Verhalten Sie sich ruhig, ich werde mein Möglichstes tun", antwortete der Lehrling an die beiden Männer gewandt und machte sich auf den Weg.

Was blieb den beiden, Savage und Amos, anderes übrig, als hinter dem Sumpf zu warten. Das Gebiet war zu gut geschützt und ein Anschleichen mithilfe magischer Tricks glich einem gewaltsamen Einbruch und würde die ganze Aktion zunichtemachen.

Gar nicht weit von der Moorlandschaft entfernt, fand Merllano einige ausgestochene Torfblöcke in der Sonne liegen. Dem kleinen Cottage, das ein Stück weiter zwischen den Heidesträuchern stand, näherte er sich ganz vorsichtig.

Zunächst bewunderte der Junge das kunstvoll gebundene Reetdach. Ein Cottage bestand nur aus einem Erdgeschoss ohne Unterkellerung und das Dach aus Schilfrohr war eine gute Isolation. Den Torf, den er unterwegs gesehen hatte, diente gewiss zur Befeuerung des Kamins in der Hütte. Die meisten Cottages hatten nur einen Koch- und Wohnraum und einen Schlafraum, waren also karg und einfach eingerichtet. Dies würde sehr gut zu dem zurückgezogen lebenden Eremiten passen.

Merllano blieb etwa zehn Meter vor der Haustüre stehen, sodass er von dem Fenster aus auch gesehen wurde. Langsam stellte er das Aquarium mit den mitgebrachten Fischen auf den Boden und kniete sich hin. Er brauchte nicht zu klopfen, denn der alte Mann, dessen Spazierstock ihn hergeführt hatte, wusste längst, dass er hier war. Geduldig verharrte der eingeladene Bursche an seinem Platz und wartete ab. Eine Eigenschaft, die er von einem alten Mann mit weissen Flügeln abschaut hatte. Nicht selten setzte sich Lachlan hin und betrachtete eine Sache zuerst eine Weile, bevor er entschied, was er damit machen wollte.

MacKeltar, wo er jetzt wohl war? Valerius würde ganz zappelig vor Nervosität, wenn sein Bruder noch lange wegblieb. Lächelnd schüttelte Merllano leicht den Kopf und senkte den Blick wieder auf das Aquarium vor sich. Die Spiegelung eines zerfurchten Gesichts mit eisgrauem Bart im Wasser verriet dem Burschen, dass der nicht mehr alleine war. Der Hausherr war angekommen und stand hinter ihm. „Hallo Merllano", sprach der Ravenclaw freundlich und legte dem jungen Prüfling eine Hand auf die Schulter.


	72. Am Haus des Einsiedlers

„Guten Abend Mister MacLaird", grüsste Merllano zurück und erhob sich langsam. „Vielen Dank, dass Sie mich empfangen."

Die Aufmerksamkeit des alten Mannes galt noch einen Moment den Sümpfen, die hinter den Weiden lagen.

„Dein Besuch und deine Eskorte, die noch wartet, haben mich überrascht. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich mit so einem Aufmarsch aus dem Ministerium nicht gerechnet hatte."

Bedächtig schritt MacLaird um seinen Besucher herum und blieb vor dem Aquarium stehen. „Zuerst hatte ich vor, nicht auf euer Erscheinen zu reagieren, also euch keinen Zugang zu gewähren. Doch nach deiner amüsanten Ansprache war meine Neugierde grösser, als die Abneigung gegen Störungen von aussen. Wie kommt es, dass du ausgerechnet mit diesen Fischen hierher unterwegs bist?"

„Zuerst möchte ich mich erkundigen, wie Sie sich fühlen", begann Merllano mit seiner Erklärung. „Wobei ich hoffe, dass Sie Ihren Spazierstock nicht allzu sehr vermisst haben."

Der fragende Blick von Lorcan, mit dem er sein Eigentum entgegen nahm, deutete der Bursche richtig und fügte noch hinzu: „Ich meine, ob Sie Angst haben oder unter körperlichen Beschwerden leiden. Wir sorgen uns um Sie. Das war der Hauptgrund, warum ich Sie finden sollte. Der Stock diente mir dabei als einziger Hinweis."

„Es ist nett, dass du nach meinem Befinden fragst", murmelte MacLaird, blickte prüfend an sich runter und befingerte seinen blauen Umhang. „Ich hatte natürlich noch einen zweiten Gehstock. Aber auch der half mir nicht bei den zunehmenden Schmerzen in den Knien, die ich in letzter Zeit beim Laufen in unebenem Gelände habe. Auch nicht gegen ein Zwicken im Rücken, beim Arbeiten bei den Teichen. Mich plagt das eine oder andere Gebrechen, das man im Alter eben hat. Sicher muss ich deswegen auch öfter Ruhepausen einlegen oder auf gewisse Ausflüge in hügeliges Gelände verzichten. Diese Altersbeschwerden machen mich angreifbarer, ich muss schon aufpassen, aber direkt Angst habe ich deswegen nicht. Muss ich mich denn vor etwas fürchten?"

„Ja, nein, eigentlich wissen wir es nicht, es ist nur eine Vermutung. Das Ministerium und auch ich dachten, weil Sie sich zurückziehen, sich verstecken und dann auch nichts mehr von sich hören lassen, dass Ihnen etwas passiert ist oder Sie bedroht werden und sich ängstigen."

Der zuvor angespannt wachsame Mann wirkte auf einmal sehr gerührt. „Dass ihr euch solche Sorgen um mich macht, hätte ich jetzt nicht gedacht. Tut mir leid, dass ich keinen der vielen Briefe des Ministers beantwortet habe. Ich ging nach meinem Unfall in Pension, hatte auch genug von Politik und Arbeit und wollte meinen Ruhestand geniessen. Bleibt jetzt nur die Frage, was du mit deinem ungewöhnlichen Gepäck hier vorhast."

MacLaird strich sich mit einer Hand über seinen grauen Bart und zwinkerte dem Burschen verschmitzt zu. Als würde er die Antwort bereits ahnen.

„Die Fische gehören mit zu der Prüfung, die ich heute zu bestehen habe. Es hiess, ich solle Sie finden und Ihnen die Fische bringen. Ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie die Fische nicht essen wollen, sondern für einen anderen Zweck benötigen. Diesen Zweck wollte ich nur dann mit Ihnen erörtern, wenn ich Sie nicht krank im Bett auffinde. Nicht nur ich war besorgt, auch die Auroren im Sumpf möchten sich persönlich davon überzeugen, dass Ihnen nichts fehlt."

Lorcan nickte still vor sich hin und ging leicht hinkend ein Stück auf dem Weg neben der Hütte. Merllano folgte ihm mit dem Aquarium und wartete gespannt auf die Entscheidung. MacLaird tat sich offenbar etwas schwer über seinen Schatten zu springen, seine einsiedlerischen Gewohnheiten beiseitezuschieben und sein persönliches Befinden auch anderen mitzuteilen.

„Was weisst du über die Fische?"

Diese Frage kam überraschend aber Merllano war um eine Antwort nicht verlegen. Kurz und präzise beschrieb er Rasse, Eigenschaften und Lebensraum der Moorhechte. Aus seiner Abhandlung ging auch hervor, dass diese Fische zu einer aussterbenden Art gehörten und nur noch in wenigen Teichen im Brecon Beacons Nationalpark vorkamen.

„Haben sie natürliche Feinde?" MacLaird klang jetzt fast wie sein Lehrmeister, der ihn vor der schriftlichen Prüfung mit Repetitionsfragen gelöchert hatte.

„Sie hatten den Menschen als Feinde, aber seit sie im Park unter Schutz gestellt wurden, nicht mehr. Jetzt sind ihre einzigen Feinde die Stachelraptoren."

Erstaunt drehte sich sein Gesprächspartner um. „Stachelraptoren?! Wie kommst du jetzt auf diese ausgestorbene Rasse?"

„Tut mir leid, ich muss Sie korrigieren. Die rotschwänzigen Stachelraptoren sind nicht ausgestorben. Ich habe mich mit einem um die Moorhechte gestritten."

„Die Sache wird immer interessanter", meinte MacLaird, nachdem er sich von der Überraschung erholt hatte. „Du könntest mir wahrscheinlich bei meinen Studien über seltene Arten und deren Nachzucht helfen, aber …"

„Bitte Mister, reden Sie auch mit den Auroren, welche immer noch geduldig warten. Sie haben es verdient wenigstens zu sehen, dass sie nicht umsonst hierhergekommen sind. Erzählen, was ich erlebt habe, werde ich Ihnen später gerne."

Merllano war nicht sicher, ob er mit seiner Forderung jetzt zu weit gegangen war. Lorcan sah ihn einen Moment stirnrunzelnd an, dann wischte er sich fahrig übers Gesicht. „Hmmm, ja einverstanden, bitte bringe doch die Fische in der Zeit zu dem Teich etwa vierhundert Meter hinter dem Haus. Im Flachwasser des Uferbereiches kannst du das Aquarium reinstellen, damit sich die Wassertemperatur der des Teiches angleichen kann. Die Burschen müssen sich nach der Reise erst mal akklimatisieren. Dass ich meine lange gesuchten Studienobjekte nicht essen will, mit dem hattest du vollkommen recht. Woher aber die Auroren von meiner Suche wussten, ist mir ein Rätsel."

Auf das Lächeln von Merllano und dessen aufmunternde Geste in Richtung Sümpfe, liess der alte Herr seine letzten Bedenken fallen und machte sich auf den Weg. „Ich erwarte dich dann bei deinen Begleitern", hörte der Jüngling ihn murmeln.

Es war gelungen, der gehemmte Mann hatte sich von ihm überzeugen lassen und nahm jetzt Kontakt mit seinen Besuchern auf. Erfreut erledigte Merllano seine Aufgabe und platzierte das Aquarium mit dem Moorhechtpärchen in ihrem neuen Heimatgewässer. „Ihr habt es schön, so viele Buchten und Schilfgürtel, eure Kollegen, die im kargen Parkteich zurückblieben, wären grün vor Neid, wenn sie euch hier sehen könnten."

Kopfschütteln trat er von dem Teich zurück, jetzt redete er schon wieder mit Fischen. Das musste an dem zauberhaft schönen Ort liegen, denn die dünnen Äste der Silberweiden über dem blaugrünen Gewässer wirkten wie ein feiner Schleier, hinter dem sich noch mehr Geheimnisse verbargen.

Merllano unterdrückte den Drang, die mysteriöse Gegend zu erkunden und folgte fast widerwillig dem Hausherrn zu dem Treffpunkt am Rande der Sümpfe.

Als der Bursche die Stelle reichte, wo er die Auroren zurückgelassen hatte, bot sich ihm ein interessantes Bild. Savage stand vor einem Baum, drückte ein Pergamentblatt an den glatten Stamm und schrieb offensichtlich den überfälligen Absagebrief an den Minister, den ihm MacLaird diktierte.

Lorcan selbst sass an einer trockenen Stelle im weichen Gras und beobachte Amos Diggory. Dieser untersuchte mit professionellen Handgriffen gerade die schmerzenden Knie des alten Mannes. Das Abtasten und die gezielten Bewegungstests halfen, Schmerzregion und Auslöser der Beschwerden zu finden.

„Danke Junge", begrüsste Lorcan den verblüfften Merllano. Dass sich MacLaird nach seinem anfänglichen Sträuben mit den Besuchern zu sprechen, jetzt sogar von Amos untersuchen liess, hätte er nicht erwartet. „Es war doch gut, mit deinen Begleitern zu sprechen. Mister Diggory hier meint, es müssen nicht alle Schmerzen nur vom Alter kommen. Vielleicht kann er mir Linderung verschaffen, wenn er herausfindet, was genau die Ursache ist."

„In meinem Job muss ich nicht nur die magischen Tiere überwachen und ihre Halter beaufsichtigen. Ein _Erwartungen übertroffen_ in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe ist Voraussetzung in diesem Beruf", murmelte Amos nebenbei, während er mit Zauberformeln die Gelenke und Sehnen nach weiteren Hinweisen absuchte.

„Ja aber Mister MacLaird ist doch kein …", wollte Merllano einwenden.

„Kein Tier richtig, das wollte ich auch gar nie andeuten. Doch im grossen Spektrum der Heilkunde gibt es einige Mittel, die für Mensch und Tier gleichermassen nützlich sind und bei beiden angewendet werden dürfen. Schau dir als Beispiel die Muggel an, die haben Heilsalben für Renn- und Sportpferde erfolgreich an Menschen getestet und ein paar Produkte sind fast noch besser wirksam, als die der Humanmedizin."

Der Lehrling kniete sich jetzt wie Mister Diggory neben Lorcan und schaute neugierig zu. Amos hatte anhand der Symptome und Ergebnisse der Untersuchung eine gute Grundlage für eine sichere Diagnose.

„Sehen Sie, Mister MacLaird, die leichte Rötung aussen am Knie, die sich wie ein dünnes Band von den Gelenksknochen nach oben zur Oberschenkelmuskulatur hinzieht und nach ein paar Zentimeter verblasst? Wenn ich meine Hand auf diese Stelle lege, spüre ich eine minimale Überwärmung, die für einen Laien kaum zu bemerken ist."

Lorcan MacLaird nickte. „Das ist der Punkt über dem Gelenkshöcker, der mich schmerzt. Ist es dort nicht auch etwas geschwollen?"

„Nein, zum Glück ist es noch nicht so weit fortgeschritten, dass es zu einer Schwellung kam", erwiderte Amos mit ernstem Gesicht. „Unser Lehrling kann Ihnen sicher sagen, was hier für eine Krankheit vorliegt. Na, Merllano was sagen dir die Anzeichen, die wir eben aufgezählt haben?"

Der Junge zog eine Grimasse, antwortete dem Prüfer dann aber folgsam. „Die Rötung, die Überwärmung und der Schmerz, welcher Mister MacLaird fühlt, passen zu der Bewegungseinschränkung, dem Hinken, das ich vorhin bemerkte. Das sind vier der fünf klassischen Anzeichen für eine Entzündung."

Savage hatte den Brief mit der Absage des Beraterjobs beendet und nickte anerkennend. „Wenn du noch weisst, was hier genau entzündet ist und die Ursache benennen kannst, dann nur heraus damit", animierte der Auror den jungen Mann weiterzusprechen.

„Nicht ganz einfach, da ich die Entstehungsgeschichte nicht im Detail weiss. Nun die Schmerzen hat der Patient erst seit kurzer Zeit, seit seiner Pensionierung und der Tätigkeiten hier. Ich vermute die Arbeiten und Belastungen sind nicht die gleichen wie gewohnt. Da kann es vieles sein. Der Ort des Schmerzes und der Rötung liegt genau über der Sehne eines Oberschenkelmuskels. So wage ich jetzt die Diagnose einer Sehnenscheidenentzündung eben jener Sehne. Die empfindliche Sehnenscheide ist durch die ungewohnte, übermässige Reibung über den Kniegelenkknochen entzündet. Veränderte Belastung des Beines beim Laufen oder auch eine Verletzung durch einen Sturz kann die Ursache sein. Eine Therapie bei akuten Entzündungen wäre vorerst mal Kühlung, entzündungshemmende und schmerzlindernde Salben und natürlich Schonung."

„Sehr gut beobachtet und auch schlüssig begründet", lobte der Prüfer Diggory. „Es fehlte nur noch …"

„Der Sturz", unterbrach ihn Patient Lorcan. „Jetzt fällt es mir wieder ein. Das unselige Stolpern über Steinplatten, die ich für den Gartenweg verlegt habe. Ein Moment der Unachtsamkeit und ich lag im Dreck, dabei hab ich mir auch die Beine an dem Plattenstapel gestossen. Es war nicht weiter schlimm, dachte ich zuerst."

„Das kann aber schon ausreichen. Die Prellung der Sehne und die darauf folgende Schonhaltung beim Gehen können schon zu einer Fehlbelastung führen." Nach dieser Schlussfolgerung von Mister Diggory seufzte Lorcan laut und betrachtete seine Knie. Ihm war nun selbst klar, dass nach dem Sturz die geprellte Sehne und die Sehnenscheide durch seine langen Wanderungen weiter gereizt wurden, bis es zu der schmerzhaften Entzündung kam.

„Ich möchte aber nicht ins St. Mungos …", begann er zögerlich.

„Müssen Sie auch gar nicht. Die Verletzungsfolgen können auch bei Ihnen zu Hause behandelt werden. Vorausgesetzt Sie schonen sich in den nächsten Tagen wirklich und vermindern die Belastung auf das Nötigste." Noch während Savage und Mister Diggory den Patienten beruhigten, war Merllano auf Wanderschaft gegangen. Botanik war eines seiner Lieblingsfächer gewesen und hier gab es so viele Pflanzen.

Die Beinwellpflanze, auch Wallwurz genannt, war für ihre entzündungshemmende und schmerzlindernde Wirkung bekannt. Ach und das schwammige Moosgeflecht weiter drüben gab ein weiches Polster ab, das nur noch mit Torfbrei getränkt werden musste. Badetorf aus dem Moor, mit den entzündungshemmenden Huminsäuren war eine hervorragende Unterstützung zu der zerriebenen Beinwellpflanze. Eine mit Torf und Beinwell getränkte Moos-Kompresse war schnell hergestellt und würde durch das kalte Wasser beim Anrühren des Breis auch gleich noch kühlen.

„Aber bitte erst auf das Knie legen, wenn ich zu Hause bin und liegen kann", bat Lorcan den eifrigen Lehrling, als er mit den gesammelten Bestandteilen zurückkam.

Merllano nickte grinsend. „Natürlich, dann kann ich Ihnen die Wartezeit, bis der Brei wirkt, mit der versprochenen Erzählung über den Stachelraptor verkürzen."

„Ah ja, der Stachelraptor, genau von dem will ich hören." Lorcans Aufmerksamkeit galt jetzt voll dem rothaarigen Burschen.

„Sieht aus, als benötige man uns nicht mehr", sagte Amos Diggory zu Savage.

Das konnte der Auror nur bestätigen. „Deine Meldung, Merllano, an die Zentralstelle der Tieraufsicht und an das Drachenreservat, ist angekommen. Fachpersonen des Reservates werden sich um deinen gefangenen Stachelraptor kümmern. Es ist auch ein gutes Zeichen, wenn der Prüfling von den Prüfern mit gutem Gewissen am Einsatzort alleine zurückgelassen werden kann. Die Resultate der Prüfung bekommst du heute Abend."

Nach seiner Rede blickte Auror Savage zum Horizont, wo sich langsam schon die Abenddämmerung ankündigte und korrigierte sich.

„Beziehungsweise morgen früh, wenn du ins Ministerium zurückkehrst. Wir verabschieden uns jetzt, um die Auswertungen zu machen und auch Mister Ogden darüber zu informieren."

Merllano wusste, Mister Ogden war die Ansprechperson bei der Vergabe des Gesellengrades. Er hatte auch bei Grenzfällen zu beurteilen, ob laut Reglement die Prüfung bestanden war oder nicht. Merllano kannte Ogden als fairen Mann, dennoch sah er den abziehenden Prüfern mit gemischten Gefühlen hinterher. Zweifel, ob er wirklich keinen groben Fehler gemacht hatte, beschlichen den jungen Mann. Daher war er froh über die freundliche Einladung Lorcans, ihn zu seinem Haus zu begleiten. Mit den Fischen und den Geschichten, die er MacLaird erzählen wollte, war Merllano vorerst abgelenkt. Wahrscheinlich würde er über Nacht hier bleiben. 

Es war bereits dunkle Nacht, als Cornelius der überraschenden Einladung nach Hogwarts folgte. Die Stufen der alten Holztreppe knarrten bei jedem Schritt und das Ambiente in diesem Turm war so altertümlich, dass Fudge versucht war, imaginäre Spinnweben aus dem Weg zu wedeln. Diese Terrasse, auf der Dumbledore ihn heute als seinen Gast empfing, war aber auch in der entlegensten Ecke des ganzen Schlosses. Der Minister fühlte sich nur nicht als Gast, eher wie ein Suchender im Dschungel der Politik. Wie sollte man mit jemand wichtige Gespräche führen, wenn man auf dessen Anwesen nicht mehr Willkommen war? Seine Hoffnung, über Mister MacLaird mit politischen Führungskräften und den Kobolden zu kommunizieren, war mit dem Brief heute zunichtegemacht. Nach der Absage von Lorcan MacLaird kam die Einladung wie gerufen. Vielleicht ergab sich mit Hilfe von Albus doch noch eine Lösung oder er fand sogar ein Berater, der dauerhaft blieb.

Fudge erreichte in Gedanken versunken den obersten Treppenabsatz.

„Ah, Mister Fudge, möchten Sie auch etwas Tee während wir warten?" Albus Dumbledore stand mitten auf der Plattform des Turms und nahm sich eine Tasse vom Tablett, das eine Hauselfe bereithielt.

Cornelius, der die Vorliebe des Schulleiters für Zitrone kannte, schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein danke, mir ist der Abend schon sauer genug. Auf was warten wir denn, auf den Kuchen?"

„Nicht doch, der Apfelzimt-Tee schmeckt auch ohne Kuchen", meinte der Schulleiter und kam mit einer zweiten Tasse näher. „Bleiben wir am besten gleich hier in der Mauernische stehen, dann sind wir nicht im Weg."

Verwirrt über die seltsame Andeutung nahm Fudge seine Teetasse entgegen und kostete. Mmh, das schmeckte wirklich nicht schlecht. Gerade besann er sich auf seine Frage und wollte sie wiederholen, da segelte ein schwarzer Schatten über den Turm hinweg, drehte ab und Sekunden später landete ein geflügelter Mann auf der Brüstung der Terrasse.

Glücklicherweise war es kein Todesser.

Erleichtert erkannte Cornelius den Fürsten, der sich nach wenigen Schritten geschickt auf der Mauerkrone ausbalancierte und dann elegant auf die Plattform heruntersprang. Der Vampir legte seine Flügel an den Körper und begrüsste mit einer höfischen Verbeugung seinen Gastgeber. Valerius' neugieriger Blick zu Fudge und die Bemerkung von Albus, dass erfreulicherweise beide Gäste seiner kurzfristigen Einladung folgen konnten, zeigte, dass der Vampirfürst ebenfalls nicht gewusst hatte, wen er hier antreffen würde.

Auch László wurde natürlich mit einem Getränk bewirtet. Albus schwieg und genoss neben dem Tee seine Zitronenbonbons.

Valerius nahm eine Handvoll der angebotenen Bonbons, betrachtete sie eine Weile und legte sie dann in die Schale zurück. „Die Fragen in Ihrem Gesicht sind lauter als die Stille", wandte er sich direkt an den Minister. „Möchten Sie nicht Wörter benutzen, um sich mit mir zu verständigen?"

Hilfe suchend warf Fudge einen Blick zu Dumbledore, doch dieser nickte ihm nur aufmunternd zu. So viel also zu dem Thema Beratung in aristokratischen Gesprächen. Der Schulleiter hatte ohne das Wissen der Beteiligten dieses Treffen arrangiert und warf ihn jetzt einfach ins kalte Wasser. Was blieb ihm anderes übrig als Augen zu und durch.

„Nun denn, gibt es einen bestimmten Grund für dieses Treffen?", begann der Minister nach einem unbehaglichen Räuspern und äusserte dann seine Vermutungen. „Man hat den Angreifer aus dem St. Mungos, diesen angeblichen Schlangenbeschwörer, gefunden. Es war Mister Caractacus Burke, er war abgemagert bis auf die Knochen und so schwach, dass er kurz nach seiner Festnahme verstarb. Er konnte noch aussagen, dass die Kreatur, von der er besessen war, ihn freigab und in einen dunklen Wald in Europa floh. Also ist meine Frage, ob es weiteren Ärger gibt? Vielleicht im Verbotenen Wald, weil wir uns hier treffen?"

Albus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, meine Terrasse dient nur als neutraler Treffpunkt, weiter nichts."

„Dunkler Wald, dunkel heisst nicht verboten. Der Wald kann sehr dunkel, so schwarz wie die Nacht sein oder die Bezeichnung muss gar nichts mit dem Aussehen zu tun haben. Vielleicht ist die Benennung ortsgebunden und diesen dunklen, schwarzen Wald gibt es nur in jenem bestimmen Gebiet." Die Erörterung von Fürst Valerius fand beim Minister keinen Anklang, was ein ärgerlicher Blick bewies.

„Nein, es gibt keinen weiteren Ärger in Arundel", stellte der Vampir darauf hin klar.

„Dann frag ich mich umso mehr, warum meine Leute aus dem Ministerium sich mit dem Patrouillieren in West Sussex nicht anfreunden wollen. Sie weigern sich teilweise sogar. Könnte es sein, dass die Männer befürchten, von den Revierbewohnern mit den Felsen aus den Steinkreisen beworfen zu werden?", äusserte Fudge.

Hier stellte der Fürst, der gerade einen Schluck Tee nehmen wollte, seine Tasse weg und bedachte den Minister mit einem erstaunten Blick. Dumbledore neben ihm hob seine Augenbrauen, um sein Befremden über eine solche Idee kundzutun.

„Wobei es mich ohnehin wundert", fuhr Fudge unbeirrt fort, „dass die Anwohner sich nicht des Tricks, mit dem rasend schnell in entgegengesetzter Richtung um die Erdkugel fliegen, bedient haben. Sie hätten mit einem Zeitsprung in die Vergangenheit einiges ändern können und zum Beispiel den Ausgang der Schlacht von Arundel verbessern können. Weniger Feuer, weniger Tote, wenn Sie verstehen, was ich meine."

Als der Minister geendet hatte, wollte Albus etwas sagen. Doch der Fürst hob seine Hand und der Schulleiter schwieg.

Valerius blickte nachdenklich zu Fudge und legte dann sachte seine Hand auf die Schulter des Ministers. Dieser erschauerte in Unbehagen, als der Vampir sich zu ihm beugte. So etwa musste sich wohl Rufus gefühlt haben, als der den geflügelten Mann zum ersten Mal traf.  
„Mister Fudge, Sie verwechseln da etwas", begann Valerius mit leiser Stimme. „Ich bin nur ein Vampir, nicht Superman."

Nach diesen Worten nickte er dem beunruhigten Minister gutmütig zu. Einen Moment herrschte verlegene Stille, bis ein Hüsteln Cornelius' Blick von dem schwarzhaarigen Vampir zu dem Schulleiter lenkte. Nur mit Mühe gelang es Fudge nicht bis unter die Haarwurzel zu erröten, denn er hatte sich mit seinen Vergleichen gewaltig blamiert. Zum Teufel mit den Muggelfilmen, hätte er die bloss nie geguckt.

„Vielleicht kontrollieren Ihre Leute lediglich aus Respekt und Höflichkeit nicht mein Revier, weil sie wissen, dass dies auch weiterhin nicht nötig ist. Aber bitte fragen Sie die Betreffenden selbst, dann haben Sie Gewissheit über ihre Gründe." Mit seinem Vorschlag lenkte der Fürst die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich und auf eine mögliche Lösung der Fragen.

„Bitte bedenken Sie auch, es benötigt keine Regulation der Vampire. Wir vermehren uns nicht durch Beissen."

„Sicher?", fragte Fudge mit kritischem Blick auf die langen Eckzähne des Fürsten.

Dieser seufzte und beugte sich zu Cornelius' Ohr. „Wenn dem so wäre", raunte Valerius mit ernster Miene, „so wären längst alle Erdbewohner Vampire."

Fudge bekam eine Gänsehaut bei dieser Vorstellung. Zudem war ihm der Fürst so nah, dass er dessen Atem auf seiner Haut spüren konnte.

„Es gäbe kein Blut mehr zu ernten und damit wäre auch die Rasse der Vampire ausgelöscht", beendete Valerius seine Ausführung über die katastrophale Konsequenz bei dieser Art von Vermehrung und wanderte hinüber zum Mauervorsprung, um seine Tasse wiederzuholen.

Fudge blicke ihm nach und konnte weder Angriffslust noch Falschheit in dem Adeligen erkennen. Der Mann hielt höchstens uralte Weisheit in sich verborgen und vermochte sich in manchen Dingen beeindruckend galant auszudrücken. Bei dieser formgewandten Hofsprache konnte Cornelius bedauerlicherweise nicht mithalten.

„Wie Sie hören, sind die Vampire keine Monster, die unsere Existenz bedrohen. Wie ich feststellen konnte, lieben und trauern die geflügelten Menschen genauso stark wie wir Sterblichen."

Cornelius brauchte einen Moment, um zu begreifen, was Albus mit seinen Worten andeuten wollte. Er bezog sich offenbar auf eine Regulierungsklausel, die dem Ministerium in Spezialfällen die gezielte Eliminierung von Vampiren erlauben würde. Im Rückblick auf dieses Gespräch heute Nacht machte diese Klausel keinen Sinn mehr. Im Gegenteil, die geplante Massnahme war sogar barbarisch, wenn man die Liebe und den Familienzusammenhalt von Vampiren berücksichtigte. Das Ministerium wäre somit nicht viel besser als die Todesser, die schon so viel Leid in dem sozialen Gefüge der Nachtmenschen hinterlassen hatten. Ein Blick in die traurigen Augen des Fürsten, der sich gewiss an den schrecklichen Tod Leostats erinnerte, bestätigte die Vermutung des Ministers.

„Ich werde die Betreffenden nach ihren Gründen befragen. Zudem werden die Regelungen noch mal genau geprüft und soweit nötig revidiert", versprach er László.

Beim Gastgeber Dumbledore bedankte sich der Minister für den wohlriechenden Tee und machte sich wenig später auf den Weg über die enge Treppe zurück zum Ausgang.

„Meinen Sie, die arrangierte Unterredung hat das bezweckt, was sie sollte?", fragte László leise.

Albus, der mit Valerius an der Mauerbrüstung stand und über die Ländereien blickte, antwortete: „Wir werden sehen, der Versuch war es auf jeden Fall wert."

„Zumindest haben wir den Minister dazu gebracht, noch mal über alles nachzudenken."

Nach Valerius letztem Kommentar nickten sich die beiden Männer zu, weitere Worte waren überflüssig. Die Wirkung dieses Gespräches würde sich in der Zukunft zeigen.

Langsam breitete der Vampir seine Schwingen aus und Albus verabschiedete sich von dem nächtlichen Flieger. 


	73. Zwischen Troll und Ohnegleichen

Das Morgengrau des Tages kann schon echt hart sein, fand Flavio und reckte seine schmerzenden Glieder. Da sein Ausbilder Proudfoot ihn natürlich nicht prüfen durfte, hatte diese Aufgabe Scrimgeour persönlich übernommen. Von wegen nicht fit, der langhaarige Auror hatte ihn gestern über die Hänge der schottischen Grampian Mountains gejagt, bis es Flavio endlich gelang in seiner Animagus-Gestalt, einem dreiköpfigen Hund, ihm die Stirn zu bieten.

Das Weglocken eines Feindes von einem Muggeldorf und das Stoppen des Jägers war nicht die einzige Aufgabe gewesen, aber die anstrengendste. Wenn er nur an die komplexe Verwandlung zum Animagus dachte, die er nach dem kräftezehrenden Bergaufrennen durchführen musste, wurden ihm wieder die Knie weich. Kein Wunder hatte er heute solchen einen Muskelkater. Aber Jammern half nichts, heute wurden die Prüfungsergebnisse bekannt gegeben und dazu musste er im Ministerium erscheinen.

Seinem Kollegen Merllano ging es nicht viel besser, bemerkte Flavio, als er im Atrium aus dem Kamin kam und zum Brunnen hinüber sah. Dort sass der zweite Prüfling, spritzte sich Wasser ins Gesicht und wirkte ebenso verkatert, wie Flavio sich fühlte.

„Los, gehen wir unseren _Troll_ abholen, dann haben wir es hinter uns", brummte Flavio auf dem Weg zum Fahrstuhl.

„Was hast du mit Scrimgeour angestellt, dass du meinst durchgefallen zu sein?", fragte Merllano gähnend. Er hatte letzte Nacht definitiv zu lange Geschichten erzählt im Haus des alten MacLaird.

„Ich habe … na ja er fiel und ich auch ein bisschen und dann klemmten wir kurzzeitig zwischen den Felsen fest. Ich befürchte ich habe meinen Animagus noch nicht optimal im Griff."

Die beiden jungen Männer hatten den Fahrstuhl erreicht und betätigten den Knopf, als sich jemand hinter ihnen räusperte.

„Ich nehme zur Kenntnis, dass dein akrobatischer Salto gestern nur _ein bisschen Fallen_ war", sprach Rufus Flavio an, als die Burschen sich umdrehten. „Dann möchte ich lieber nicht wissen, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn du als dreiköpfiger Zerberus mich bewusst anspringst."

Flavio sah seinen Prüfer, der sich die gequetschten Rippen rieb, betroffen an. Nahm er ihm die schmerzhafte Attacke immer noch übel? Merllano jedoch fiel auf, dass die Mundwinkel von Rufus verdächtig zuckten. Es musste also eine äusserst komische Situation gewesen sein, als Auror und Hund ineinander verwickelt den Berg hinunterkullerten. Verdammt, das hätte er gerne sehen wollen.

„Hey! Lacht ihr mich jetzt aus?!", murrte Flavio, da sich auch Merllano nur schwer das Lachen verbeissen konnte.

Scrimgeour schüttelte den Kopf und scheuchte die Jungs in den Fahrstuhl, der gerade ankam. „Machen wir, dass wir in die Ratshalle kommen. Ich bin gespannt, wie du dich geschlagen hast, Merllano."

Auf dem Weg vom Fahrstuhl bis zur Halle neben dem Ministerbüro begegneten die Lehrlinge ein paar Mitarbeitern, die ihnen scheinbar mitleidig zunickten und dann weiter ihrer Beschäftigung nachgingen. Auch der Auror hinter ihnen war sehr ernst geworden und beide Burschen kamen sich vor wie auf dem Weg zu einer Hinrichtung. Endlich öffnete sich das Portal der Halle und die kleine Gruppe betrat den Versammlungsraum der Zaubereiregierung. Heute waren jedoch die Lehrmeister von Merllano und Flavio und auch die Lehrlinge des gleichen Prüfungsjahrgangs versammelt.

Rufus tauschte ein paar leise Worte mit Dawlish und Proudfoot, dann schritt er auf die andere Seite des Saales. Dort am einen Ende des Konferenztisches sass Mister Ogden in voller Amtstracht der Strafverfolgungsbrigade. Auch Rufus und Savage in ihren saphirblauen Umhängen und den Aurorenabzeichen sahen sehr amtlich aus. Hinter den drei Männern, die nun am Tisch sassen, stand Amos Diggory, der weitere Umhänge über dem Arm trug. Welche Sorte er bereit hielt, das sah man nicht, da die Männer vor ihm die Sicht verdeckten.

Flavios Eltern, die ebenfalls bei den Zuschauern die Ergebnisse abwarteten, gaben ihrem Sohn ein Zeichen, dass sie ihm die Daumen drückten. Flavio lächelte ihnen unsicher zu und gesellte sich zu Merllano, der sich bereits auf seinen zugewiesenen Stuhl gesetzt hatte. Seine Eltern waren nicht da, er hatte keine leiblichen Eltern mehr, was in solchen Situationen eben doch schmerzte.

„Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt, um für die ersten Lehrlinge dieses Jahres die Auswertung ihrer Prüfung bekannt zu geben. Wie Sie wissen, finden die nächsten praktischen Prüfungen in einem Monat statt, bis dahin haben die Betreffenden noch Zeit ihr Können zu verbessern und vorhandene Wissenslücken zu füllen."

Die Ansprache von Ogden galt somit auch Williamson, Helena und weiteren Lehrlingen, die hier anwesend waren.

„Jetzt aber zu euch beiden und den Fachgebieten, die gestern geprüft wurden."

Flavio starrte wie hypnotisiert den Leiter der Strafverfolgung an, während Merllano sich auf die magischen Bilder an der Wand konzentrierte. Beide Burschen versuchten nicht herumzuzappeln, obwohl sie unheimlich nervös waren.

„Merllano hat sich zum Thema Verwandlung und Tarnung die Illusion und auch den Unsichtbarkeitszauber ausgesucht. Beides sehr schön durchgeführt, da auch die Geruchsdämmung nicht vergessen wurde. Schade, dass nachher beim Wasser die Sichtbarkeit der Umgebungsbeeinflussung vergessen ging. Alles in allem hier aber ein _Gut_."

Merllano wagte kurz einen Blick zu Ogden, es begann nicht schlecht, wie es schien.

„Flavio hingegen hielt nichts von Tarnung, da er zum Weglocken sichtbar sein wollte. Seine Verwandlung zum Animagus war soweit erstklassig. Der Versuch seinen Verfolger in Gestalt eines Zerberus K.o. zu schlagen war allerdings ziemlich unkonventionell und als Verteidigungsart gewöhnungsbedürftig, wie ich hörte."

Mister Ogden bedachte Scrimgeour mit einem Seitenblick, dieser aber nickte nur und äusserte sich nicht weiter dazu.

„Wie dem auch sei", fuhr der Sprecher fort. „Die Aufgabe, einen gefährlichen Verfolger zu stoppen, wurde dennoch erfüllt."

Flavio atmete erleichtert aus. Es wurden noch weitere Punkte der Prüfung erwähnt. So auch das Erspähen von feindlichen Verfolgern und das Unschädlichmachen derselben.

„Hier war Lehrling Merllano offenbar schlauer als sein Prüfer. Wie wusstest du, wohin du die Veelablüte werfen musstest?"

Jetzt schaute auch Savage neugierig zu dem Jungen. Dieser atmete durch und erklärte dann: „Die passive Beeinflussung der Umgebung durch Mister Savage. Das untypische Auffliegen von Insekten zwei Meter neben mir, das sich entlang meines Weges stetig fortsetzte. Dies erregte den Verdacht, dass dort jemand Unsichtbarer herumschlich. Ich musste nur das nächste Auffliegen der Insekten abwarten, um ziemlich treffsicher den Standort des Spähers anzupeilen."

Savage sah verlegen aus der Wäsche und murmelte: „Niemand ist perfekt."

Wenig später war es an Merllano verzweifelt zu überlegen, was er für einen Mist gebaut hatte. Die Entschlüsselung des Weges zu MacLaird hatte ihm zwar hohe Anerkennung eingebracht und auch der Stachelraptor war ein Pluspunkt. Aber was genau er beim Fang des Raptors vergessen haben sollte, das wollte ihm einfach nicht einfallen. Resigniert zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Bitte sagt es mir."

Statt einer Antwort drehte sich Mister Diggory zu einem Tisch hinter sich und hielt kurz darauf das Eisen mit der rasselnden Kette daran in die Höhe.

„Au, verflucht!", entfuhr es dem Jungen, als er das Schlageisen erkannte.

„Das Opfer, das in deine zweite ungesicherte Falle getappt wäre, hätte viel mehr als nur _Au_ gerufen. Schutz der Umgebung und das Aufräumen des Arbeitsplatzes nicht vergessen. Dann hättest du die zweite Falle nicht liegen gelassen. Zum Glück haben wir sie noch früh genug gefunden und entschärft, die Schlagkraft der Feder hätte auch einem Erwachsenen das Bein gebrochen."

Geknickt liess der Gerügte den Kopf hängen. „Ich entschuldige mich für die Verfehlung und auch für das undeutliche Sprechen beim Melden des Stachelraptors an das Drachenreservat. Sonst hätten die Fachpersonen sicher verstanden, dass der Raptor in einer von zwei aufgestellten Fallen festsitzt und man bitte aufpassen soll."

Ogden runzelte nach dieser Feststellung die Stirn, dann bat er die Prüfer von Merllano, ihm die vollständige Akte des Lehrlings mit allen Rapporten der beteiligten Personen auszuhändigen. In den darauffolgenden Minuten während Ogden die Berichte las, tuschelten nicht nur die Zuschauer, auch die Zauberer in den Bildern kommentierten leise, was sie da Spannendes zu hören bekamen.

Ein Rascheln unterbrach das Raunen im Raum und alle blickten auf Ogden, der Savage und Amos ein Pergament unter die Nase hielt. „Wollen Sie aufgrund der Tatsache, dass die Meldung des Jungen korrekt und ohne Überhören von wichtigen Details rapportiert wurde, die Beurteilung korrigieren?"

Die beiden Prüfer überflogen den Rapport und nickten dann. „Damit wäre die Kritik der Gefährdung von Drittpersonen gestrichen, in der Punktewertung geht es dadurch eine Stufe höher."

Merllano scharrte unhörbar mit den Füssen, was machten sie es auch so spannend. Was hiess das nun? War er an der Katastrophe vorbei geschrammt oder reichte es doch nicht aus?

Der Leiter der Strafverfolgung korrigierte die Wertung und unterschrieb dann schwungvoll die Urkunde, die neben dem Wertungsblatt lag.

„Bestanden hättest du ohnehin, junger Mann", kommentierte Mister Ogden seine Aktion und erhob sich. „Nur hast du jetzt sogar ein _Erwartungen übertroffen_ geschafft. Herzliche Gratulation zum Gesellengrad!"

Fassungslos vor Glück sprang der frischgebackene Aurorengeselle auf und nahm die Urkunde entgegen.

Auch Flavio begann kurze Zeit später zu strahlen. Zwar erreichte er nur ein _Annehmbar_ aber er hatte es ebenfalls geschafft. Amos Diggory übergab den jungen Männern ihre neuen Umhänge, zwar immer noch in Grün aber beide mit breitem saphirblauem Saum. Die Anstecknadel mit dem Wappen der Aurorengesellen durfte natürlich dabei nicht fehlen. So geschmückt schritten die Burschen stolz zu den wartenden Kollegen, zu ihren Ausbildern und zu Flavios Eltern, um weitere Gratulationen entgegenzunehmen. Merllano blieb nur einen kurzen Augenblick, um Zauberer Everard zum Schweigen zu verpflichten. Er wollte seinen Erfolg selbst den Leuten erzählen, und bat den ehemaligen Schulleiter nicht in das Portrait nach Hogwarts zu wechseln und Dumbledore bitte noch nicht über das Ergebnis zu unterrichten.

Everard gab, auch wenn es ihm sichtlich schwer fiel, der Bitte des Jungen nach.

Auf Schloss Arundel war endlich die Tagesruhe eingekehrt und es wurden keine Besucher mehr empfangen. Der bejahrte Diener seufzte, als er das Turmzimmer des schlafenden Fürsten verliess und hinunter in die Räume des Personals schritt. Es wollte einfach noch nicht so klappen mit dem Familienleben der beiden Verlobten. Sein Herr war ständig unterwegs, keine Nacht hatte der Fürst auch nur eine Minute Pause. War er nicht im Schloss und mit Jocelyne im Büro, um der ehrgeizigen Frau die Buchhaltung und die Verwaltungsstrukturen des Reviers beizubringen, dann ritt er mit ihrem Bruder Brendan stundenlang durch die Gegend. Immer wieder waren Konferenzen mit den Vertrauensleuten in den Dörfern nötig, um dabei Brendan als den neuen Bevollmächtigten des Herzogtums vorzustellen. Damit dann Ulysses auch wirklich das Amt des Herzogs von Norfolk ausführen konnte, wenn es so weit war. Die Pferde waren oft erschöpft, wenn die Schlossherren zurückkamen. Auch die Hunde des Fürsten, die die Reiter immer begleiteten, sahen etwas geschafft aus. Für Valerius gab es aber noch keine Rast, er hatte es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht, seine treuen Windhunde jede Nacht gründlich zu bürsten und zu pflegen, egal wie lange das dauerte. Auch andere Termine, wie der Besuch seines Schneiders für neue Gewandung oder eine Einladung nach Schottland, wurden von dem Fürsten wahrgenommen.

Padraig vermutete, dass Maureens Reise nach Corfe und die Verhandlungen der Geschwister Banks über ein Rückgaberecht des Castle von Corfe, damit zu tun hatten. Maureen war zwar nicht weggelaufen aber eben nicht auf Arundel anwesend, daher stürzte sich der Fürst dermassen in die Arbeit, damit er ihre Abwesenheit nicht so mitbekam. Selbst besuchen konnte er seine Verlobte nicht, dafür sorgte Sir Williams Banks, der stur auf die Etikette pochte, nachdem sich die Brautleute bis zu Hochzeit nicht mehr nahe kommen durften.  
Valerius klagte mit keinem Wort, sondern setzte sich in den wenigen freien Minuten mit Mallory zusammen, um mit ihm in mittelalterlichen Büchern Vermählungsvorschriften zu studieren.

Auch Padraig traf sich für Besprechungen mit Kollegen, einer davon war Jamie. Der Page aus dem Gästehaus war auf das Schloss umgesiedelt, nachdem sowohl die Ägypter, als auch der Graf von Corfe nicht mehr dort wohnten.

„Also was ist denn nun mit dem Umziehen in ein neues Heim? Hat unser Fürst schon etwas gekauft?", wollte der junge Fortescue wissen. In der Gesindekammer mit dem gemütlichen Ofen war am Morgen nicht viel los und die beiden Männer konnten sich in Ruhe unterhalten.

„Nein, da läuft noch gar nichts. Das Forsthaus ist nicht zu verkaufen und die anderen Häuser sind zu nahe an Gewässern. Der Grundwasserspiegel ist zu hoch und daher hat keines der Gebäude dort einen Keller. Es hat auch noch andere Faktoren, durch welche die Häuser nicht geeignet sind."

Jamie schürzte nachdenklich die Lippen, als er die Einwände hörte, dann zog er die Landkarte näher, welche Padraig mitgebracht hatte.

„Hm, haben die Beteiligten schon an den Bau eines neuen Hauses in einer trockeneren Zone gedacht?"

Padraig zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht, aber ich bin nicht sicher. Fragen kann ich jetzt auch nicht, wenn Fürst Valerius mal endlich schläft."

Sein Gegenüber schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist auch noch nicht nötig, Moment …", murmelte er und verglich die topografische Landkarte mit einem Grundstückskatalog. Woher er diesen hatte, wusste Padraig nicht. Jamie Fortescue schien sich aber mit Maklern und Bauvorhaben besser auszukennen als er.

„Schau hier! In Parham hat es ein interessantes Grundstück im Angebot, die Parzelle ist gross genug für ein schönes Herrenhaus", sprach Jamie laut über seinen Fund. Den Einwand, dass es eigentlich ein kleines Häuschen und kein halbes Schloss sein sollte, wischte der junge Page beiseite.

„Euer Herr fliegt doch gerne und hat sicher nichts gegen geräumige Zimmer und eine schöne Eingangshalle. Wie ist die Flügelspannweite des Fürsten noch mal? Ah, etwas mehr als dreieinhalb Meter, na dann braucht er doch erst recht Platz in seinem Haus. Das Grundstück liegt zwar am Oberlauf des Aruns aber doch weit genug davon entfernt, da der _Northpark Wood_ zwischen dem Wasser des Aruns und dem Bauplatz liegt. Dieser grosse Wald könnte in der Nacht als Fluggebiet dienen, da er kaum besiedelt ist und die Muggel in der Nacht normalerweise schlafen."

„Hört sich gut an. Was ist denn das hier im nordwestlichen Teil des Waldes?" Padraig zeigte auf der Karte, was er meinte.

„Ein Tümpel, ein Waldsee mit dichtem Baumbewuchs auf einer Seite. Es steht aber kein Haus dabei, also wird sich auch kaum jemand in der Nacht dahin verirren."

Die beiden Pagen waren so sehr in die Planung des Hausbaues vertieft, dass sie beinahe ihre eigene Zukunft vergassen.

„Es hätte auch genug Platz für einen Hausgenossen wie mich. Ein geräumiges Wohnschlafzimmer, ein Badezimmer und eine eigene Küche wären schon schön", offenbarte Padraig dann seine Träume. „Oh, was machst eigentlich du, wenn der Fürst auszieht und das Gästehaus wahrscheinlich kaum mehr genutzt wird?"

„Sollte es hier wirklich gar nichts mehr zu tun geben für mich …", Jamie Fortescue schwieg einen Moment, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Nun ich bin jung und kann auch in anderen Haushalten arbeiten. Als Page mit Erfahrung in einem Fürstenhof finde ich gewiss rasch wieder eine Anstellung."

Sicher wäre Jamie nicht glücklich das Schloss verlassen zu müssen, aber er war noch nicht so stark hier verwurzelt wie Padraig.

Der junge Aurorengeselle konnte es kaum erwarten, seinen Bekannten von seinem Glück zu erzählen. Da er am hellen Tag schlecht ins Schloss Arundel stürmen konnte, um Valerius und die anderen Vampire aus dem Bett zu werfen, mussten eben die verfügbaren Bekannten erst mal reichen.

Zusammen mit Rufus schlenderte der rothaarige Bursche ins Atrium. Die wenigen Bilder, welche er aus den Erinnerungen von Flavio erhascht hatte, reichten für ein Kopfkino, das Merllano zum Schmunzeln brachte, wann immer er den Auror neben sich anblickte.

„Hörst du jetzt auf zu feixen, sonst bleibt dir das Grinsen noch", knurrte Scrimgeour gespielt entrüstet. „Ich sehe wohl, an was du denkst, deine Okklumentik ist momentan miserabel. Ich wollte den heranfliegenden Zerberus sicher nicht mit den Armen auffangen, ich hob die Hände, um mich zu schützen!"

Statt zu antworten, musste der Jüngling nur noch mehr lachen. Zum Glück kam ihnen jetzt eine Aurorin aus Rufus' Team entgegen, deren Haare unverkennbar violett leuchten.

„Hallo Tonks", rief ihr Merllano freudig zu. „Wie du siehst, haben wir beide den Prüfungstag ganz gut überstanden, es war aber auch sehr spannend gestern."

Nymphadora wurde von dem fröhlichen Burschen, der ihr alles Erlebte an einem Stück erzählen wollte, förmlich überfahren. Am Schluss reichte sie ihm lachend die Hand und gratulierte zu seinem Diplom.

Scrimgeour wollte die Gelegenheit nutzen, um sich zurückzuziehen, doch er hatte die Rechnung ohne Tonks gemacht. Sie bat ihn um ein persönliches Gespräch in seinem Büro. Es gehe um eine Weiterbildung, die sie ausserhalb des Ministeriums machen wolle.

„Kein Problem, besprecht euch ruhig, ich muss sowieso rasch nach Hogwarts aufbrechen. Sir Everards Geduld dauert sicher nicht ewig." Merllano peilte auch sogleich den nächsten freien Kamin an.

„Viel Spass und schöne Ferien", rief ihm Tonks hinterher. Scrimgeour meinte zudem, er solle nicht zu übermütig werden in den drei Wochen, er erwarte den Gesellen Anfang Dezember zurück in seinem Team. „Ausser natürlich, du entscheidest dich den Lehrgang bei einem Aussenposten weiterzumachen. Ich denke ein Praktikum im Drachenreservat oder auch bei der magischen Zollpatrouille wäre verlockend."

Der junge Bursche zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht, ich muss noch darüber nachdenken. Bewerbungsschluss ist ja erst in einer Woche." Sekunden später war er in den grünen Flammen des Flohfeuers verschwunden.

„Jetzt aber zu uns", erinnerte ihn Tonks und zog Rufus resolut zu seinem Büro. Kaum das der Auror sass, legte die junge Frau auch schon los. „Ich denke, du weisst, dass ich mit gewissen Dingen nicht einverstanden bin. Dazu gehört auch dein etwas übereilter Entscheid, deinen jetzigen hohen Posten anzunehmen. Es ist mir schon klar, dass zwei Menschen nicht immer gleicher Meinung sein müssen, aber ungefähr in die gleiche Richtung sollten ihre Interessen schon gehen."

Rufus schaute überrascht auf seine Kollegin, die ihm offenbar eine liebenswürdige Standpauke halten wollte. „Habe ich etwas verpasst?", konnte er nur kurz einwerfen.

Schon sprach Tonks weiter: „Möglicherweise solltest du dir vermehrt Gedanken über eine Zukunft zu zweit machen. Leider habe ich den Eindruck, als würde ich von dir …", mitten im Satz stockte die Aurorin, da plötzlich die Türe aufging und Moody im Zimmer stand.

„Entschuldigung, Savage sagte ich würde dich wahrscheinlich hier finden, Tonks", begründete er sein Erscheinen.

„Du bist zu früh, ich muss vorher noch etwas Persönliches klären", erwiderte die Gesuchte, worauf sich Moody sofort zurückzog.

„Also wo waren wir?" Dora schien kurzzeitig aus dem Konzept gebracht.

„Bei deinem Eindruck über mich", half ihr Rufus den Faden wiederzufinden.

„Du wirkst wie ein Einzelgänger der vergass, dass er jemanden in sein Leben eingeladen hat. Möchtest du beruflich und privat mit mir zusammen durchs Leben gehen oder ist es dir lieber, als einsamer Löwe durch die Prärie zu streifen?"

Scrimgeour musterte seine Kollegin und Freundin, die wie eine Kämpferin vor ihm stand. Nymphadoras Gesicht zeigte aber, dass sie Verzweiflung und Unsicherheit nur schwer hinter unbewegter Miene verbergen konnte. Sie kämpfte nicht gegen, sondern um ihn. Rufus wurde klar, dass er Wichtiges vernachlässigt hatte und die Toleranz seiner Freundin stark strapazierte.

„Wie viel Zeit habe ich noch zum Überlegen und Antworten?", fragte er ahnungsvoll.

„Drei Monate, nach den offiziellen Ferien habe ich mir eine Auszeit von dem Job hier genommen und werde in dieser Zeit unter der Obhut von Moody ein Zivilschutzpraktikum in Schottland absolvieren. Das gibt uns beiden etwas Distanz, um uns über unsere Zukunft klar zu werden. Ich lerne weitere wichtige Dinge, was ich nach meinem Aurorenabschluss letztes Jahr gut gebrauchen kann und du hast Zeit deine Ziele zu überdenken."

Betroffen über diese einschneidenden Neuigkeiten, schwieg Rufus eine Weile. Doch er musste Tonks zustimmen, dass es in der jetzigen Situation eine annehmbare Lösung war. Langsam stand er auf und umarmte seine Freundin. Er würde ihren Rat sich zu bessern zu Herzen nehmen. Wehmütig verabschiedete er sich von Dora und wünschte ihr viel Erfolg in ihrem Praktikum.


	74. Merllano für alle Fälle

„Ahh, hallo Merllano! Diesmal keinen Besuch in der Bibliothek, sondern bei mir?" Die Stimme des Schulleiters von Hogwarts war zwar zu hören, doch der junge Besucher konnte in dem Büro niemanden entdecken.

„Guten Tag Professor Dumbledore, wo sind Sie denn?", fragte Merllano irritiert und reckte den Hals, um den Professor vielleicht in der Höhe aufzustöbern.

„Entschuldigung", murmelte die Stimme und kurz darauf trat Albus scheinbar hinter einem Regal hervor. Doch der durchscheinend schimmernde Umhang, den er weglegte, war sicherlich der eigentliche Grund, warum er zuerst unsichtbar war.

„Ein nützliches Stück", kommentierte Dumbledore und deutete auf den Tarnumhang. „Dein plötzliches Erscheinen hat mich etwas überrascht, sonst hätte ich meinen Rundgang eher beendet und den Umhang weggelegt." So ganz überrascht wirkte der Schulleiter allerdings nicht, nur seine Augen funkelten neugierig. „Bist du gekommen um den _Prinzen der Winde_ abzuholen? Oder ist im Ministerium etwas passiert? Dass Sir Everard so beharrlich schweigt, wenn ich ihn etwas frage, kommt selten vor."

Der junge Bursche warf schnell einen Blick zu dem Portrait des ehemaligen Schulleiters Everard. Dieser zwinkerte ihm verschwörerisch zu. Da Merllano seinen neuen Umhang und die Gesellennadel natürlich nicht auf dem Leibe trug, sondern in einer Umhängetasche verstaut hatte, konnte Albus noch nichts wissen.

„Everard, Sie haben doch nicht etwa Geheimisse vor mir?", wandte sich Albus leicht empört an das Portrait.

„Nicht im Geringsten, Professor. Im Geheimnishorten sind Sie besser bewandert. Ich halte mich nur an die Abmachung mit dem netten jungen Mann", verteidigte sich der Zauberer im Portrait. Da er sich nach diesen Worten umdrehte und zu seinem gemalten Sessel zurückkehrte, war klar, dass er sich kein weiteres Wort mehr entlocken liess.

Albus wie auch Everard wandten ihre Aufmerksamkeit Merllano zu, dieser aber hatte die erste Bemerkung Dumbledores, was er hier wolle, nicht vergessen.

Dreist forderte er nun: „Machen wir einen Deal. Sie sagen mir, was Sie mit dem _Prinzen der Winde _meinten und ich erzähle Ihnen die Neuigkeiten aus dem Ministerium."

Auf einmal waren alle anderen Portraits auch wach und oder wechselten rasch von ihren anderen Bildern hierher nach Hogwarts. Albus nahm die Bewegungen in den Gemälden aus den Augenwinkeln wahr, blieb aber ruhig an seinem Schreibtisch sitzen. Der rothaarige Bursche und der Schulleiter blickten sich stumm an, was die Spannung bei den Zuschauern noch erhöhte. Wer würde das Legilimensduell gewinnen oder würden die Informationen doch mündlich ausgetauscht?

„Es muss etwas sehr Wichtiges und Schönes passiert sein, dass du selbstbewusst und gut gelaunt hier vor mir sitzt", meinte Dumbledore nach einer Weile. „Wir brauchen übrigens keinen Deal zu machen. Ich hätte dir auch so von meinem Gast erzählt, aber nur dir. Daher darfst du mich nachher in den 7. Stock begleiten. Im _Da- und Fort-Raum_ lässt es sich gut über Privates reden."

Merllano machte grosse Augen, als der Professor ihn in den _Raum der Wünsche_ zu einem Privatgespräch einlud. Irgendetwas an Dumbledores Ausdruck sagte dem Jungen, dass er in dem Raum noch anderes als nur ein Gespräch finden würde.

Bedacht langsam erhob sich Merllano und zog seinen neuen Umhang aus der Umhängetasche.

„Einverstanden, gestern durfte ich einen spannenden Tag erleben und heute geht es ähnlich interessant weiter."

Schwungvoll warf sich der Ire den Umhang über und blickte stolz in die Runde. „Diese Auszeichnung zum Gesellen habe ich heute Morgen von der Prüfungskommission erhalten."

Nach diesen Worten war es mit der Ruhe im Büro vorbei.

„Gratuliere!"

„Fein gemacht!"

„Er hat es geschafft! Ich sagte doch immer der Bursche bringt es noch weit!"

„Die Wappennadel der Aurorengesellen! Ganz toll gemacht, Merllano. Dein Vater Gideon wäre stolz auf dich."

„Sensationell und so etwas hat uns Everard nicht sofort mitgeteilt?"

„Das muss gefeiert werden!"

Die Portraits an den Wänden riefen ihre Glückwünsche wirr durcheinander, während Dumbledore um den Schreibtisch herum lief, dem strahlenden Merllano die Hand schüttelte und ihm auch gratulierte.

Merllano drehte sich im Kreis, um sich bei allen Gratulanten für ihre guten Wünsche zu bedanken.

„Das ist wirklich eine Feier wert, mein Junge", stimmte Albus dem Bild von Phineas Nigellus zu. „Ich habe deinen Vater Gideon gekannt und bin mir sicher, dass deine Eltern den Erfolg ihres Sohnes gebührend gefeiert hätten. Lass mich dir zu Ehren ein Festessen in der Grossen Halle geben. Auch ich als Schulleiter freue mich, dass ein ehemaliger Schüler in seiner Berufsausbildung so gut abgeschnitten hat."

Merllano wollte dankend ablehnen, doch Dumbledore liess ihn nicht so einfach ziehen.

„Kommt nicht in Frage, dass du heimgehst und dann ganz alleine in deiner Wohnung sitzt. Einige Kollegen aus deiner Schulzeit hast du ja während deines Prüfungsstudiums in Hogwarts wiedergetroffen. Sie alle werden gerne heute Mittag mit dir gemeinsam feiern, dann ist es doch noch mal so schön."

Auf diese Argumente hin gab Merllano gerne nach.

„Danke, vielen Dank. Das ist sehr nett, ich nehme diese Einladung gerne an."

Nach der Zusage Merllanos rief Professor Dumbledore zwei Hauselfen, um die Feier in der Grossen Halle kurz zu besprechen.

„In den Ferien muss ich mir überlegen, wo ich weiter mache. Ob ich jetzt beim Zoll reinschnuppern soll, bin ich mir noch nicht ganz sicher. Wie ich hörte, sucht Richter Ollerton einen Assistenten, der ihm etwas zur Hand geht und auch den Lehrgang zum Gerichtsdiener könnte ich bei ihm absolvieren."

Gemächlich wanderten der Professor und sein junger Besucher bis in den 7. Stock. Dort blieb Merllano vor dem Bildnis von Barnabas des Bekloppten stehen und beobachtet Albus, der mehrmals den Korridor auf und ab ging, bis plötzlich die Türe des „Raums der Wünsche" in der Mauer erschien. Dumbledore öffnete und winkte seinem Begleiter ihm zu folgen.

Der Raum wirkte wie eine kleine Einsiedler-Klause, die kaum bewohnt wurde. Dennoch bat Dumbledore leise zu sprechen und keinen Lärm zu machen.

„Mein Gast ist nur auf der Durchreise und ich durfte ihm hier Obdach gewähren. Es kommt sehr selten vor, dass keltische Priester seines Standes sich in die Obhut von Menschen begeben. Das Vertrauen des Prinzen der Winde ehrt mich sehr."

Merllano sah sich in dem verwinkelten Raum gründlich um. Neben einem kleinen Tisch mit der Kerze stand ein Stuhl, über dessen Lehne ein Reiseumhang hing. Dann war noch eine Truhe unter einem Wandregal abgestellt. Auf den Regalbrettern stand ein Wasserkrug mit Becher und ein Laib Brot lag auch noch dort. In einer der Nischen neben dem Tisch war ein Ledersack verstaut, der wohl auch dem Besitzer des Umhangs gehörte. Interessiert betrachtete der Bursche die Stickereien auf der Rückenpartie des Kleidungsstücks. Das war aber keine Krone, wie er es von einem Prinzen erwartet hätte. Mit etwas Fantasie sah man in den verschlungenen Mustern eine Insel über dem Wolkenmeer.

„Warum meinen Sie, dass ich herkam, um Ihren Gast abzuholen?", erkundigte sich der Aurorengeselle mit gedämpfter Stimme. „Wen dürfen wir nicht stören? Denn umsonst müssen wir gewiss nicht so leise sein."

„Mein ehrenwerter Gast kam von den Inseln und war auf dem Rückweg nach Sussex zum Schloss seines Freundes, daher die Vermutung, dass du ihn hier abholen und mit zurückbegleiten willst."

Möglichst ohne ein Geräusch zu verursachen, schritt der Professor zu einem Vorhang, der bisher gar nicht aufgefallen war. „Nur einen kurzen Blick, ich meine du kennst ihn vielleicht."

Der Vorhang glitt zur Seite und gab den Blick auf einen Nebenraum frei, der mit drei Bäumen und dem moosbedeckten Waldboden aussah als stehe man am Waldrand. Hier brannten keine Kerzen, daher konnte man nur erahnten, dass die unteren Äste der Bäume zu einer Art natürlichen Hängematte zusammengeflochten waren. Hinter dem Grün von weiteren Ästen konnte man eine Gestalt ausmachen, die eben in dieser moosgepolsterten Hängematte in luftiger Höhe schlief. Warum Dumbledore vom Prinzen der Winde sprach, wurde Merllano erst klar, als er einen schlohweissen Flügel des Schlafenden bemerkte.

„Lasst ihn ruhen, ungestörter Schlaf ist sehr wichtig. Das weiss ich von seinem Bruder." Mit diesen Worten bestätigte der Jüngling, dass er den Vampir erkannt hatte. Vorsichtig zog er den Vorhang wieder zu und wandte sich zur Türe. „Ich kann mich nach dem Essen und meiner Ruhezeit mit ihm unterhalten. Wenn ich es recht bedenke, hab ich in der letzten Nacht auch kaum geschlafen und sollte dies unbedingt nachholen."

Auf dem Weg in die Halle erzählte Merllano dem Schulleiter noch ein paar Erlebnisse aus der Prüfung. In der Nähe des Eingangs trafen sie dann auf zwei Besucher, die in eine rege Diskussion mit Madame Sprout vertieft waren. Professor Dumbledore blieb auf dem untersten Treppenabsatz stehen und beobachtete die beiden Männer.

„Schon wieder zwei Gäste aus dem Süden, bin gespannt, was sie an Neuigkeiten nach Hogwarts bringen", meinte Albus zu Merllano gewandt.

„Einer ist Sir Ollerton in Zivil, keine Ahnung, was er mit seinem Begleiter hier will. Die Einladungen an die Gäste waren alle nach Schloss Arundel und nicht nach Hogwarts."

Jetzt hatte der Richter die Männer auf der Treppe entdeckt. „Ahhh Geselle Prewett, gratuliere! Gut, das ich Sie hier treffe, Sie müssen mir helfen."

Merllano guckte verdutzt über die Anrede. „Danke sehr, aber bleiben wir doch beim Du, das wir im St. Mungos miteinander vereinbart haben."

Die Bitte von Grifford, ihm doch bis zum Mittagessen beratend zur Seite zu stehen, erfüllte Merllano gerne.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was die Vorlieben und der Geschmack des Herrn von Arundel betrifft", gestand Ollerton etwas hilflos. „So kann ich die Fragen von Mister Palmer und Madame Sprout, den Gartenexperten, auch schlecht beantworten."

„Jetzt bin ich aber neugierig", murmelte Merllano und gesellte sich zu der Gruppe, die zu den Gewächshäusern aufbrach. Albus blickte ihnen schmunzelnd nach und zog seine Einladung und seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang. Er hatte bereits das passende Hochzeitsgeschenk für den Bräutigam. Als magischer Kunstmaler kam dem Schulleiter keiner gleich.

Im Gewächshaus ging es nicht nur um die Frage nach dem Brautstrauss. Grifford hatte sich vorgenommen, die Kirche und auch den Festsaal mit Blumen und anderer Dekoration zu schmücken. Fiona wollte ihm beim Aufstellen und Verzieren dann helfen, aber heranschaffen sollte der Mann allein.

„Die Tischdecken und Schleifen für das Bankett habe ich schon alle beisammen. Nur welches Grünzeug den Beschenkten gefällt, weiss ich nicht."

„Zierbäume sind eine nette Idee." Der junge Berater an Griffords Seite blickte auf die Liste mit den geplanten Dekorationen.

„Alles sehr schön, aber du hast etwas vergessen."

„Was denn? Vielleicht etwas für an die Zaumzeuge der Kutschenpferde?", erkundigte sich der Richter.

Merllano schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, es fehlen die Kerzen. Es muss ja kein Lichtermeer sein, aber ganz ohne Kerzen ist es für den Beschenkten nur halb so schön."

Dieser Tag war für den jungen Mann völlig ausgefüllt. Denn nach der Beratung des Richters und dem anschliessenden Mittagessen wollte er ausruhen. Die Ruhe währte nur die Hälfte der geplanten Zeit. Weit vor der Abenddämmerung wurde er sanft geweckt und bemerkte einen Mann mit weissen Haaren und weissen Flügeln neben seinem Ruhelager. Das elegante wallende Gewand des Prinzen der Winde war aus sandfarbener Baumwolle und passte schön zu den hellbraunen Augen des Mannes.

„Sir Merllano möge mir verzeihen, dass ich ihn vor Ende seiner verdienten Ruhe störe", begann MacKeltar leise. „Aber …"

„Aber Sie brauchen meine Hilfe?", beendete Merllano den Satz noch leicht verschlafen.

„Ein Novize, der meinem Bruder nahesteht, käme meinem Ansinnen in der Tat sehr gelegen", gab ihm der alte Vampir recht.

„Novize? Sie meinen als Assistent des Kaplans? Oder etwa …?"

„Der Kaplan hat mich über einen speziellen Wunsch meines Bruders informiert. Du kannst dir vielleicht vorstellen, dass Helfer für die verborgene Kultur der Druiden eher dünn gesät sind. Im Moment haben wir keine Novizen in Ausbildung. Doch für den geplanten Einsatz kann mich ein angelernter Helfer ebenfalls gut unterstützen. Hast du Interesse dir mein Anliegen im Detail anzuhören?"

Na und ob Merllano Interesse hatte. Endlich gab MacKeltar offen zu, ein Druidenpriester zu sein und er durfte ihm jetzt sogar helfen. Er war Feuer und Flamme, als er Lachlan in den Raum der Wünsche folgte, um seine Unterweisung als Hilfs-Novize zu beginnen. Nur Valerius verraten, das MacKeltars Rückkehr bevorstand und was er vorhatte, das durfte er nicht.

„Warum nennt Sie Professor Dumbledore eigentlich _Prinz der Winde_? Ist das Ihr Titel als Priester?" Merllano gingen die Fragen nie aus und er konnte dem alten Vampir stundenlang zuhören.

„Druiden haben keine Titel", wurde er belehrt. „Der Ausdruck von Sir Dumbledore leitet sich von einer alten Bezeichnung für die umherziehenden Vampire ab. Früher, als es noch keine Fluggeräte gab, mit denen der Mensch die Lüfte unsicher machen konnte, da waren die übernatürlich wirkenden Flügelmenschen für die Sterblichen eben wie Prinzen der Winde. Vampire wurden im Laufe der Jahrhunderte mit vielen Namen bedacht und die wenigsten davon sind schmeichelhaft. Die Bezeichnung von Albus ist hingegen ein Kompliment und zeigt seinen Respekt vor unserer Art."

Die Sonne über Hogwarts versank hinter dem Horizont, noch während der Vampir mit seinem Schüler in tiefgründige Gespräche über anders gestaltete Rituale in der Druidenlehre und über die Symbolik der Misteln vertieft war.

So schreckte der lernbegierige Schüler auf, als eine Hauselfe erschien und fragte, ob Merllano in dem gleichen Zimmer übernachten wolle, in dem er zuvor schon geruht hatte.

„Ach du heiliger Merlin, ich wollte doch László treffen, wir hatten uns heute zu einem Ausflug verabredet", rief der Bursche bestürzt nach einem Blick auf seine Armbanduhr.

„Na dann aber los!", bestärkte ihn MacKeltar darin sofort aufzubrechen. „Vergiss aber nicht, kein Wort zu dem Brautpaar." Merllano nickt und eilte mit dem Hauselfen aus dem Raum. 

Kaum waren die Burgtore bei der Zugbrücke offen, stand der junge Bursche schon in der Schlosshalle von Arundel.

„Sir, bin ich zu spät? Ist der der Fürst schon ausgeritten wie jede Nacht?"

Padraig, dem diese Frage galt, musterte den schnaufenden jungen Mann. „Meine Güte, bist du den Weg über den Schlosshof galoppiert? So schnell war noch keiner von den Toren hier in der Eingangshalle."

Merllano winkte nur ab und sah sich nach Valerius um.

Padraig deutete auf die noch offene Türe und meinte: „Der Fürst reitet heute nicht aus, er ist mit den Hunden draussen auf dem Hof. Wenn du ein wenig langsamer gegangen wärst, hättest du ihn wohl gesehen."

„Oh! Danke Padraig, dann kann ich ihm doch noch …" Den Rest des Satzes hörte der Page nicht mehr, denn der Bursche war schon zur Türe hinaus. Kopfschüttelnd schloss er das Eingangsportal und murmelte: „Dieser Wirbelwind ist einfach herrlich, wie er immer Leben ins Haus bringt."

„Ach wirklich? Wäre es nicht angenehm im Alter Ruhe zu haben?", fragte Jamie aus dem Hintergrund.

„Nein, nicht für mich. Durch ruhigen, eintönigen Trott wird man abgestumpft und fühlt sich älter als man ist. Merllano hat genau das richtige Alter und Temperament für die Familie, bei der ich dienen will."

Inzwischen hatte der Jüngling Valerius gefunden. Der Fürst kniete neben den Haltestangen beim Sattelplatz am Boden und wühlte in einem Korb nach einer anderen Bürste. In dem sportlichen Jagddress, das Valerius trug, hätte Merllano den Adligen kaum wiedererkannt. Seine Hunde warteten brav, bis ihr Herr das Gesuchte gefunden hatte und ihr Fell von Lehm und Strassenstaub befreite. Der Verbandskasten neben dem Korb war ein Hinweis, dass heute mehr als nur einfache Fellpflege nötig war.

„Hallo László, ich habe es geschafft", begrüsste er Valerius. Dieser blickte auf und hiess den temperamentvollen Iren willkommen. „Du hättest dich nicht so zu beeilen brauchen. Ich kann heute doch nicht auf die Jagd, wie es scheint. Auf jeden Fall nicht mit den Hunden."

László hatte die Bemerkung Merllanos anders interpretiert und fragte daher nicht, was er geschafft hatte. Bestrebt, die Nachricht endlich loswerden zu können, trat der Junge von einem Bein aufs andere. Dennoch fragte er zuerst nach, was den mit den Hunden sei, dass sie nicht zur Jagd mitkönnen.

„Salukis sind sehr gut für die Hasenjagd geeignet, aber leider lahmt _Faris el Nur_ heute. Zuerst hat er nur etwas gehumpelt aber in der letzten Stunde wurde es schlimmer und jetzt läuft er ganz schlecht. Ich muss gucken, ob ich unter dem Fell eine Verletzung finde oder ob es ein Sehnenproblem ist."

Der Fürst bat Merllano ihm zu helfen seinen Hund _Faris_ hinzulegen und auf der Seite zu halten. Er müsse die langen Haare an den Vorderläufen vorsichtig ausbürsten und die Pfoten untersuchen.

„Das machen wir natürlich erst, wenn du fertig gezappelt hast. Was ist denn, hast du Flöhe?", fragte Valerius belustigt.

„Nein, einen neuen Umhang", platzte Merllano heraus. „Die Anstecknadel natürlich auch. Ich hatte doch gestern die Prüfung!"

Jetzt warf László die Bürste zurück in den Korb und erhob sich. „Stimmt deine Prüfung und ich hab sie verpasst. Wie war's denn? Ist das das berühmte Wappen der Gesellen, von dem ich mal aus Aurorenkreisen hörte?"

„Ja genau das, ich habe bestanden. Ach, ich bin so froh. Mach dir keine Gedanken wegen der Prüfung, du hättest ohnehin nicht zugucken können. Der ganze Ablauf fand am Tag statt."

Merllano war glücklich seinem Wahlvater über seinen Erfolg berichten zu können. Erst ein leises Winseln lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden wieder auf die Hunde. Der lohfarbene Windhund stand nicht mehr, sondern hatte sich hingesetzt und hielt die linke Pfote in die Höhe. „Oh Faris, du Armer, dich haben wir fast vergessen."

Rasch kniete sich Merllano neben den Hund und legte ihn mit Hilfe von Valerius auf eine Wolldecke.

„Siehst du überhaupt etwas ohne Licht?", fragte der Junge, während Valerius behutsam die Haare bürstete und Knoten auseinanderfriemelte.

„Gewiss, die Sterne scheinen doch", erwiderte der Vampir und suchte die Haut des Beines nach Rötungen ab. „Nichts, keine Verletzung, keine Hautveränderungen, keine Schwellung, Faris wo tut es denn weh?"

Der Hund knurrte erst, als der Fürst in die Nähe der Pfotenballen kam. „Aha, jetzt musst du ihn gut festhalten. Ich muss ihn zwischen den Zehen untersuchen und das wird ihm nicht gefallen."

Sein Helfer tat wie geheissen, auch wenn er von Faris zeitweise die gefletschten Zähne zu sehen bekam.

„Ich hab es gleich, Moment", murmelte Valerius und dann zupfte er rasch mit einer Pinzette den Übeltäter aus dem Fussballen seines Hundes. „Ein dicker Dorn hatte er sich eingetreten, das musste ja wehtun." Die entzündete Wunde wurde desinfiziert und Faris bekam zum Schutz einen Stoffschuh angezogen. Beleidigt blickte der Saluki zu seinen Betreuern und humpelte dann dreibeinig zu seinem Kollegen zurück. „Das ist nur, bis er sich an den Schuh gewöhnt hat, dann läuft er auch wieder normal", bemerkte der Fürst und packte das Verbands- und Putzzeug wieder zusammen.

„Sag mal, wie hast du denn diesen Dorn von der Umgebung unterscheiden können? In der Nacht ist doch alles eher dunkel, ausser wenn man Kerzen oder Fackeln hat. Die wärmen auch noch schön, nicht wie Taschenlampen."

„Nun, auch wenn die Nacht dunkel ist, macht sie nicht blind. Ich möchte dir gerne ein wenig von ihr erzählen." László bat den Burschen, ihn ein Stück zu den Gärten zu begleiten.

„Du denkst, mein Reich der Nacht sei kalt und farbenlos? Wäre dem wirklich so, hätte ich nie diesen Weg beschritten."

„Aber auf einige Dinge müsst ihr doch verzichten?"

„Nicht so viele, wie manche Menschen meinen. Es muss nicht stockfinstere Nacht sein, damit wir ins Freie treten können. Wir Vampire haben nur das direkte Sonnenlicht zu fürchten. War die Sonne erst einmal hinter dem Horizont verschwunden, kamen mein Bruder und ich oft aus dem Schloss, um das Farbenspiel des letzten Lichts in den Wolken zu bewundern. Vor allem im Sommer, wenn nach einem heissen Tag die milde Wärme noch Stunden nach Nachteinbruch anhält, sind wir im Schlossgarten in der Laube gesessen, haben gemütlich diniert und dem Zirpen der Zikaden gelauscht. Nicht anders, als es viele Menschen in lauen Sommernächten auch tun. Ich kenne den Genuss der sonnengereiften Erdbeeren, die noch warm sind, wenn man sie pflückt. Liebend gerne unternehme ich mit meinen Hunden Spaziergänge, vorbei an duftenden Lavendelgärten, vorbei an Getreidefeldern mit violetten Kornblumen und roten Mohnblüten. Auch ohne grelles Licht sehen wir die Farben dieser Welt. Gerade auch das Wetter ist etwas Wunderbares, das sich zu erleben lohnt. Der Wind vor einem beginnenden Sturm, der mir herrlich belebend durch die Haare fegt und unter meine geöffneten Schwingen fährt oder der Morgentau und die Nebelfelder, die meine Haut benetzen und nach anstrengendem Flug den Köper angenehm kühlen.

Die Sonne ist immer allgegenwärtig, auch in unserem Leben. Sei es jetzt nur, dass ich im Hochsommer auch um Mitternacht im angenehm warmen Swanlake baden gehen kann. Es gibt nichts Herrlicheres, als nackt durch die Fluten zu schwimmen und mit kräftigen Flügelschlägen auf den Grund des Sees zu tauchen."

„Du erzählst so toll, aus deinem Mund werden Geschichten lebendig, man möchte gleich selbst hineinspringen und es mit dir zusammen erleben."

Es war wie Balsam für László, als er das ehrliche Interesse des jungen Mannes am Leben eines Vampirs, an seiner Lebensweise, spürte.

„Noch ist es zu früh für den letzten Schritt, du musst zuvor noch Wichtiges lernen. Lass deine Idee oder Ideen reifen, bis sie wirklich bereit für die Verwirklichung sind. Je jünger man ist, desto schwieriger sind manche Dinge, das kann dir sicher auch der neue Bewohner in meinem Revier bestätigen."

Bei den letzten Worten zeigte Valerius auf einen dunkelblonden Vampirburschen, der auf einer Gartenbank sass.

„Darf ich vorstellen? Leslie MacLorn, der junge Mister hat sich entschlossen, nach der Therapie durch die Opferhilfestelle sich jetzt hier in Arundel niederzulassen. In der Gemeinschaft der Schlossvampire fühlt er sich wohler, als alleine in seinem Haus."

Der junge Vampirmann beendete seine Ruhepause auf der Gartenbank und erhob sich, um die beiden Spaziergänger zu begrüssen. Dabei blickte Leslie noch etwas scheu auf den älteren und ranghöheren Fürsten. „Brauchen Sie meine Dienste Herr?"

„Meinen Dank für das Angebot. Im Moment ist nichts, was du tun könntest. Es freut mich am meisten, wenn du dich wohlfühlst. Wenn dir jemand helfen soll, dich hier wohnlich einzurichten, kann ich dir Jamie Fortescue empfehlen."

„Das ist doch der liebenswürdige Page, der oft mit Padraig zusammensitzt?", fragte Merllano nach.

„Genau, Page Jamie hat vieles von meinem treuen Diener gelernt", sprach Valerius zu dem staunenden MacLorn gewandt. „Er wird dir sicher gerne mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen, aber auch die anderen Vampire hier werden dir helfen dich einzuleben."

Leslie MacLorn bedankte sich sehr für diese Ehre, kaum war er im Schloss angekommen, hatte er schon einen persönlichen Pagen.

„Darf ich Sie und auch Sir Prewett ein Stück begleiten? Oder sind einige Teile der Schlossgärten nur dem Fürsten vorbehalten?", erkundigte er sich dann.

„Die Schlossgärten sind allen Schlossbewohnern frei zugänglich. Wobei ich den efeuüberdachten Wandelgang um den etwas versteckt liegenden Seerosenteich als meinen Lieblingsplatz bezeichnen kann. Dort lässt es sich so schön in Ruhe nachdenken. Aber verboten ist auch dieser Bereich nicht."

Der Fürst hatte kaum geendet, als sich sein Sohn mit einem Lächeln zu Wort meldete.

„Begleiten darfst du uns nur, wenn du das Sir Prewett weglässt. Bitte nur Merllano und nun komm. Wir wollen die sternenklare Nacht geniessen."

„Wohl gesprochen, mein Junge", bestätigte Valerius und folgte den beiden Burschen. Der Spaziergang würde ihn von dem Ereignis in zwei Tagen ablenken und hoffentlich diese zunehmende Nervosität etwas mildern. Ob es wohl jedem Zukünftigen so ging? Rasch schüttelte László diese Gedanken ab, er wollte sich doch heute Nacht entspannen.


	75. Der schönste Moment im Leben

Es war schon spät und die Sonne hinter dem Horizont verschwunden, als das Glockengeläut der St. Nicholas Church zur Messe rief. Es war aber nicht irgendein Gottesdienst, zu dem die Kirchgänger und eingeladenen Freunde eilten. So ein Ereignis wie heute, fand wohl nur einmal in hundert Jahren statt. Ihr Fürst wollte den heiligen Bund der Ehe eingehen, das war für die Einheimischen der Umgebung noch wichtiger, als eine einfache Ministerwahl und der Andrang war dementsprechend gross. Nach einem letzten Bimmeln verstummten die Glocken und eine erwartungsvolle Ruhe legte sich über das Dorf. Die Hochzeitsgäste hatten inzwischen alle auf den Holzbänken Platz genommen, es war nur hin und wieder ein Tuscheln in den Reihen zu vernehmen. Alle, von den anwesenden Auroren, über die namhaften Ordensträger des Adels bis hin zum einfachen Bauern, warteten gespannt auf den Beginn.

Der Bräutigam und der Trauzeuge an seiner Seite standen beim Seitenportal, da sie erst nach den Gästen die Kirche betreten sollten, wann genau, wussten sie noch nicht. Kaplan Silvan hatte sich bereit erklärt, die Trauung mit gemischten Religionen durchzuführen, da Sir Valerius auch noch stark dem mittelalterlichen Keltentum verbunden war. László äusserte diesen Wunsch, da er sich nur ganz verheiratet fühle, wenn beide Glaubensgemeinschaften ihren Segen zur Ehe gaben. Wer den Part des zweiten Priesters übernehmen würde, das musste er aber dem Kaplan überlassen. Silvan würde den Ablauf dieses ökumenischen Gottesdiensts selbst organisieren.

Trauzeuge Mallory beobachtete Valerius, wie er steif aber würdevoll in seinem weinroten Smoking und dem leichten Umhang vor der Türe stand. Wüsste er es nicht besser, hätte man glauben können, der Fürst habe seine Flügel auf dem Rücken zusammengeschnürt, damit sie ja nicht auffallen.

Es waren aber auch hohe Herrschaften und Muggel unter den Gästen, da musste man auf jedes Detail achten. Englische Zurückhaltung in Perfektion und das bei seiner eigenen Hochzeit. Mallory beneidete Valerius nicht, es musste sicher schwer sein, dennoch sah man dem Fürsten seine Gefühle nicht an.

MacFingal wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als das kleine Portal sich öffnete und der Kaplan sie herein bat. Der Bräutigam hatte sich noch vor Eintreffen der Braut beim Altar einzufinden. Doch eben jener Bräutigam blieb vor der Türe stehen, auch als der Gregorianische Chor zu singen begann, was das Hereinschreiten des Bräutigams begleiten sollte, rührte sich Valerius noch immer nicht.

„László", raunte ihm Mallory nervös zu und schubste ihn zur Unterstützung. „László, es ist so weit, wir sollten eintreten."

Der Geweckte schaute irritiert von Mallory zu der offenen Türe. „Ehm …", räusperte er sich verlegen und folgte dann dem schmunzelnden Kaplan in die St. Nicholas Church von Arundel. Diese Kirche bot etwas mehr Platz, als die Kapelle auf dem Castle und war sehr schön mit vielen kleinen Bäumen dekoriert. Das Kirchenschiff war dadurch einem lichten Wäldchen, einem Hain draussen in der Natur nachempfunden. Den Gästen schien diese spezielle, nicht alltägliche Dekoration, die auch mit Blumen geschmückt war, gut zu gefallen.

Noch immer war Valerius äusserlich die Ruhe selbst und warte geduldig an seinem Platz neben dem Altar. Im Moment wirkte der Trauzeuge nervöser als der Bräutigam, denn MacFingal war sehr gespannt wie László auf den zweiten Pfarrer und dessen Helfer reagieren würde.

Umso mehr klopfte Maureens Herz, als die Orgel den Hochzeitsmarsch anstimmte und sie am Arm ihres Bruders langsam durch das Kirchenschiff an die Seite von Valerius schritt.

„Ganz ruhig Schwester. Er wartet doch schon auf dich und hat nicht das Weite gesucht", versuchte William die zitternde Braut zu beruhigen. Was ihm aber nur halb gelang, denn seine Stimme war rau vor Rührung. Seine Schwester in dem weissen Satinkleid mit bodenlanger Schleppe und dem perlenbesetzten Kopfschmuck auf ihrem dunkelroten Haar war traumhaft schön und die Ehre, sie als „Brautvater" auf ihrem Weg begleiten zu dürfen, war einmalig.

„Ich weiss, das ist es ja. László sieht für mich so wunderbar aus, ich bekomme ganz weiche Knie … vor Freude", hauchte Maureen leise.

Der Kaplan war sich der vielen Blicke auf das Brautpaar wohl bewusst. Es war für die beiden der schönste Moment ihres Lebens und sie waren gewiss sehr aufgeregt. Nach der Begrüssung aller Anwesenden begann Silvan den Gottesdienst mit einer Lesung des Hohelieds der Liebe aus dem ersten Brief der Korinther. Von den vorgetragenen Sprüchen gefiel Mallory der folgende am besten:

„Die Liebe ist langmütig, die Liebe ist gütig. Sie ereifert sich nicht, sie prahlt nicht, sie bläht sich nicht auf."

Kaum hatte der Kaplan geendet, stimmten die Hochzeitsgäste zusammen mit dem Gregorianischen Chor das „Ave Maria" an. Gerührt sah Valerius sich um, Silvan hatte nicht vergessen, dass dies eines seiner Lieblingslieder war. Eine der Sängerinnen unter den Gästen hatte für einen kurzen Moment violettes Haar, wie Sir Valerius feststellte. Das musste ziemlich sicher Tonks sein, die vor Aufregung ihre Tarnung vergass. Gleich neben ihr sass Rufus, der sich aber viel zu sehr auf den Text im Gesangsbuch konzentrierte, um den Lapsus von Nymphadora zu bemerken.

Deutlich entspannter als noch vor wenigen Minuten wandte sich der Fürst wieder dem Kaplan zu. Dieser segnete die Trauringe, welche auf einem Kissen neben dem Altar bereit lagen.

„Liebes Brautpaar, es ist uns eine Ehre und eine Freude, dass wir euch an diesem besonderen Tag begleiten dürfen. Das Versprechen, das Ihr euch heute geben wollt, ist eines der schönsten. Füreinander da zu sein und gemeinsam durch das Leben zu gehen, das ist aber auch eines der schwierigsten Versprechen, das man einander geben kann. Wir wünschen euch deshalb vor allem das Vertrauen zueinander, das es braucht, um an der Seite des Partners zu stehen, ein Leben lang. Mögen viele schöne Stunden euch begleiten, viele gemeinsame Erfahrungen und Erlebnisse eure Zukunft bereichern."

Nach seiner kleinen Ansprache bat der Kaplan den Trauzeugen und den Bruder der Braut, sich mit ihm zusammen auf die freien Plätze in der ersten Bankreihe zu setzen, so dass Valerius und Maureen nun ganz alleine vor dem Altar standen und sich verdutzt anblickten. Noch bevor sie Fragen stellen konnten, löste sich das Rätsel des weiteren Ablaufs von selbst.  
Das Seitenportal öffnete sich wieder und MacKeltar schritt vor die beiden Brautleute, gefolgt von Merllano, der eine mistelgeschmückte Schale mit sich trug. Der alte Vampir war heute mit wallenden Gewändern eines Druiden gekleidet, die seine Flügel geschickt verbargen. Er glich damit sehr einem Priester und nickte beiden wohlwollend zu. „László … Maureen."

Nacheinander sanken die Angesprochenen auf die Knie und senkten den Kopf. Einige der Gäste staunten über den interessanten Mann, der offensichtlich die Weiterführung der Trauung übernahm und tuschelten. MacKeltar wartete geduldig bis alle wieder schwiegen.

„Seit ihr gewillt, euch zu lieben, zu ehren und euch für immer zu binden?", fragte er in die Stille hinein.

„Ja, bis in alle Ewigkeit", antworteten Mann und Frau zugleich.

„So segne ich euren gemeinsamen Weg." Lächelnd beugte sich MacKeltar vor und legte seine Hand unter Lászlós Kinn, um sanft seinen Kopf anzuheben. Einen Moment sahen sich die Brüder an, dann schloss Valerius ehrfürchtig die Augen.

Wie in Trance nahm Merllano wahr, dass Lachlan die Finger in die von ihm bereitgehaltene Schale tauchte und mit dem Mistelbeerensaft behutsam ein Zeichen auf Lászlós Stirn malte.  
_Die Lemniskate!_ durchfuhr es den jungen Mann. Das Symbol der Unendlichkeit, passend zu dem Schwur der Ewigkeit.

Das Gebet und den Segensspruch des Kaplans im Hintergrund nahm der Junge kaum wahr, als er dem Druiden zu Maureen folgte, um das Ritual auch bei ihr zu vollziehen.

Nicht wenige Männer, unter denen sich auch Jamie Fortescue befand, beneideten Valerius um das hübsche Mädchen, welches ihm das Ja-Wort gab. Der Page war sich bewusst, dass er allein vom Stand her kaum Chancen gehabt hätte, doch träumen durfte man sicher ein wenig. Versonnen blickte Jamie hinüber in die andere Bankreihe, dort sassen der Richter und die nette Blumenfrau. Beide sahen sehr zufrieden aus und es würde den Pagen nicht wundern, wenn die mysteriöse Blumendame später den Brautstrauss fangen würde. Richter Ollerton sah auf jeden Fall nicht abgeneigt aus, über eine Verbindung nachzudenken. Ach, er mischte sich zu sehr in fremde Angelegenheiten. Rasch konzentrierte sich Jamie wieder auf das Brautpaar, das bereits die Ringe getauscht und an den Fingern hatte.

Valerius, Maureen und auch Kaplan Silvan erhoben sich. MacKeltar und Silvan bargen jetzt je eine weisse Taube aus dem Korb, den Helfer Merllano herbeibrachte und traten hinter die Vermählten. László und Maureen achteten nicht auf sie, sondern drehten sich einander zu. Der Bräutigam schien einen Moment den Atem anzuhalten, bevor er Maureen mit der Hand über den Nacken streichelte und seine Kopf neigte, um seine Frau voller Zärtlichkeit zu küssen. In dem Moment, als Maureen seine Lippen spürte und den Kuss erwiderte, hoben Kaplan und Druide zugleich die Tauben über ihre Köpfe und liessen sie fliegen.

Den einmaligen Anblick, als die weissen Vögel über den Köpfen des Brautpaars abhoben, bannte der anwesende Hochzeitsfotograf auf ein Erinnerungsbild, das er den beiden später schenkte. Weitere bezahlte Fotos entstanden draussen vor der Kirche, als das Paar unter Applaus des Publikums in die offene Kutsche stieg und eine Ehrenrunde durch das Dorf Arundel drehte. Die geladenen Gäste eilten schon voraus ins Schloss. Es würde eine lange Nacht, denn bei dem Festbankett gab es für die Frischvermählten sicher viele Hände zu schütteln und Gratulationen entgegenzunehmen. Von den Ansprachen und dem Hochzeitstanz ganz zu schweigen.

Während der Fahrt mit der Kutsche, ertappte sich Valerius dabei mehrmals auf seine Uhr zu gucken. Dann wieder liess er den Blick über die Menschen am Strassenrand schweifen, die das Brautpaar mit Segenswünschen und einem Reisregen beehrten. Kam es ihm jetzt nur so vor oder dauerte die Kutschenfahrt zum Schloss doppelt so lange? Auch war dem Fürsten, als wären sie bei einem Dorfquartier schon zweimal vorbeigefahren. Sein Versuch sich vorzubeugen, den Kutscher auf dem Bock der offenen Kutsche am Ärmel zu zupfen und zu fragen, wurde mit einer beschwichtigenden Geste abgewehrt. Der wissende Blick, den ihm der Kutscher zuwarf, verstärkte die Vorahnung des Fürsten. Es waren eine oder mehrere Überraschungen für ihn und seine Frau geplant und die längere Kutschenfahrt sollte Zeit zur Vorbereitung geben. Valerius ging in Gedanken alle möglichen Hochzeitsbräuche durch und zog Maureen instinktiv beschützend in seine Arme.

„Was ist denn? Keine Angst, ich falle nicht aus der Kutsche", versuchte ihn die Lady zu beruhigen.

„Ich weiss, aber ich dachte eher an deinen Bruder, der uns nicht das erste Mal getrennt hat. Falls er heute eine Brautentführung plant, wird ihm das leidtun. Noch einmal lass ich mir dich nicht wegnehmen."

„Ich verbürge mich für William, dass er so etwas nicht versucht, er hat es mir versprochen", beruhigte ihn Maureen.

Wenig später schwenkten die Pferde endlich auf die Strasse hinauf zum Schloss Arundel. Auf der Zugbrücke aber scheuten sie plötzlich und brachen fast aus. Beinahe ein dutzend Musikergruppen mit ihren, aus Sicht der Pferde, gefährlich wirkenden Instrumenten waren auf der ovalen Wiese des Innenhofs verteilt. Nein, da gingen die Vierbeiner keinen Schritt mehr näher. Die beiden Brautleute mussten austeigen und zu Fuss durch das Burgtor schreiten. Jetzt erst bemerkten sie auch die vielen Gäste, die um die „Musikerwiese" herum ein Spalier mit Blumenbögen bildeten. Der Weg führte also nicht direkt zum Schlossportal, Valerius und Maureen mussten zuerst um die Wiese herum und unter dem Blumenspalier der Gäste hindurch. Aber nicht einfach dahinschreiten. Kaum hatten die beiden den Innenhof betreten, begann die erste Musikkapelle in ihrer Nähe zu spielen. Tanzen war also angesagt. Es spielte immer nur gerade die Musikkapelle, an der die Brautleute gerade vorbei tanzten und nicht jede hatte die gleichen Instrumente.

„Das ist der abwechslungsreichste Hochzeitstanz, den ich je sah", murmelte Valerius seiner Liebsten ins Ohr.

„Die Überraschung geht noch weiter, schau mal zum Portal", gab Maureen zurück. Dort war die Freitreppe links und rechts mit grossen Kerzen gesäumt und wies den Weg ins Schloss zum Festsaal. Auch im Schloss war alles in dezentes Kerzenlicht getaucht, wie ein Blick durch das geöffnete Portal bewies.

Nach den letzten Takten der Schlosskapelle stieg das Brautpaar unter den neugierigen Blicken der Zuschauer die Freitreppe hinauf. Es wurde keine grosse Ansprache erwartet, doch ein paar Worte sollte der Fürst schon sagen, bevor er in das Schloss schritt und seine Gäste ihm zum Festmahl folgen konnten.

László löste diese Aufgabe auf seine eigene Art und Weise. Schon zu seinen Gästen gewandt aber den Blick stets auf Maureen gerichtet, erhob er seine Stimme und sang: 

„Du bist zart, du bist mein,  
glücklich sollst du mit mir sein.  
Zum Tanzen in dieser ach so süssen Stunde.  
Schöne Augen für mich allein,  
Liebesverse werd ich streuen.  
Treue schenk ich dir aus tiefstem Herzensgrunde."

Als hätte die Braut dies geahnt, antwortete sie ebenfalls mit Gesang.

„So unerreichbar fern war ich fast ewig.  
Reine Liebe wird es sein,  
die mir fuhr ins Herz hinein.  
Liess mich suchen dich bis zu dieser Stunde."

Jetzt blickten beide hinab zu den Zuschauern und sangen den letzten Part gemeinsam.

„Wollen nicht mehr alleine sein, nicht bei Tag, nicht bei Nacht.  
Was immer uns vereint,  
sind Gefühle aus tiefstem Herzensgrunde.  
Schliessen die Minne mit ach so schöner Kunde."

Das letzte Wort war noch nicht verklungen, da hatte Valerius schon seine hübsche Braut hochgehoben und schritt mit ihr auf den Armen nun über die Türschwelle ins Schloss hinein. Die Gäste auf dem Hof folgten mit Hochrufen auf das glückliche Brautpaar.

Da nicht nur Sir Drummond mit Begleiterin angekommen war, sondern der benachbarte Earl of Dorset seine beiden Töchter mitbrachte und auch Mister Palmer durch seine Tochter begleitet wurde, stieg die Zahl der Festteilnehmer im Schloss auf etwa dreiundzwanzig. Für Tanz und Festbankett war selbst im Sternensaal der Platz eher knapp. So war die Verbindungstüre zur Bibliothek geöffnet, die Bücher in den Regalen mit dekorativen Vorhängen geschützt und in dem gewonnenen Raum das Büffet aufgestellt. Im Sternensaal waren rechts und links der Verbindungstüre gedeckte Tische bereit, um die ausgesuchten kulinarischen Leckereien zu geniessen. Der grösste Teil des Saales war somit als Tanzfläche frei.

Auf dem Weg zu William, der ein Tablett mit Sektgläsern bereithielt, kam Valerius nicht umhin, die grosse Auswahl am Buffet zu bewundern. Diese geräucherten Forellen rochen so lecker, mit der Meerrettichcreme und dem gerösteten Brot, sicher eine schmackhafte Vorspeise. Auch das Filet im Brotteig, die flambierten Garnelen an Kräutersauce, der Kirschkuchen und die karamellisierten Birnenstücke waren sehr verlockend.

Der Fürst warf noch einen letzten Blick auf die Forellen dann ging er zusammen mit Maureen zu ihrem Bruder William, um sich zu bedanken. Die ganze Dekoration mit den Blumen, den Kerzen, den Schleifen an den Tischen und der Musik, war mit Liebe bis ins Detail ausgeführt.

„Pass gut auf sie auf", bat Sir Banks den Fürsten, der an seinem Sekt nippte. Dann stellte William die Getränke auf einen Beistelltisch und umarmte seine Schwester in einem Anflug von Sentimentalität. „Werdet glücklich miteinander und …"

Das weitere liess er ungesagt, Maureen war nicht sicher, ob sich ihr Bruder Freudentränen aus den Augen wischte, als er sie losliess.

Rasch reichte Sir William auch ihr ein gefülltes Sektglas, um mit dem Brautpaar auf eine frohe Zukunft anstossen zu können.

Wenig später traten Grifford und Fiona hinzu, um den beiden Glück zu wünschen. Während Fiona die Braut freundschaftlich umarmte, nutzte Richter Ollerton die Gelegenheit, um dem Vampirpaar die standesamtliche Urkunde zu überreichen. Damit waren sie allen anderen Ehepaaren im Zaubererreich gleichgestellt und wurden durch kein Gesetz diskriminiert.

Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln nahm László das Dokument entgegen. Als er nach dem Überfliegen des Textes wieder aufblickte, stand Rufus Scrimgeour vor ihm und gratulierte dem Ehepaar. „Ich gönne euch das Glück von ganzem Herzen. Keiner hat es mehr verdient als Fürst Valerius und seine charmante Lady."

Den Handkuss bei Lady Maureen deutete er nur an, da er den eifersüchtigen Blick von László richtig interpretierte.

Maureen hatte indessen bemerkt, dass Tonks nicht bei Rufus war, sondern sich mit Albus und Moody unterhielt. Auf ihren fragenden Blick, erwiderte der Auror kurz angebunden: „Wir haben uns auf eine Beziehungspause geeinigt, könnte man so sagen."

Weiter wurde nicht über das Thema gesprochen, da Dawlish schon als nächster Gratulant hinzutrat. Es war aber Albus Dumbledore, der fragte, wie sich Valerius denn als frischgebackener Ehemann so fühle.

„Schwierige Frage", meinte László mit einem hilfesuchenden Blick zu seiner Braut. Diese lächelte ihn aber nur an und strich ihm über die Wange. „Euphorisch, unsicher, wie auf einem Wellenflug in den thermischen Höhenwinden etwa. Aber im Allgemeinen sehr glücklich", antwortete der Fürst, als von den Gästen nur noch Albus in der Nähe stand.

Sobald Padraig hinter den letzten Gästen die Saaltüren schloss, kehrte Stille ein und alle wandten den Blick zu Maureen, die den Brautstrauss bereit hielt. Sie drehte aber den Leuten erst den Rücken zu, als sich alle unverheirateten Frauen vorne aufgestellt hatten. Unter ihnen waren auch Tonks, Adriana, Fiona und Jocelyn.

László, der bei den wartenden Herren stand, bemerkte den erwartungsvollen Blick von Alasdair. Der Schotte hoffte wahrscheinlich insgeheim auf eine gute Partie für die junge Dame, die er aus dem Norden mitgebracht hatte. Der Fürst verpasste fast den Augenblick, als seine Frau den Strauss rückwärts den Damen zuwarf. Ein erwartungsvolles Raunen ging durch die Menge und jeder war gespannt, als die Frauen sich teilten und die Fängerin in ihrer Mitte preisgaben. War es etwa die älteste Tochter des Earls of Dorset, die Leslie MacLorn erwartungsvoll anstrahlte? Der junge Vampir sah sich rasch nach seinem Onkel um, der auch zugegen war.

Doch seine Sorge erwies sich als unbegründet, denn die Tochter liess Sekunden später enttäuscht die Arme sinken und ging ohne Blumen beiseite. Sie hatte sich zu früh gefreut. Es war Fiona, die mit dem gefangenen Blumenstrauss in den Händen auf Grifford zuging. Sie sagte nichts, blickte ihn nur mit einem Lächeln in die Augen, bevor sie sich, als wäre nichts gewesen, wieder an seine Seite gesellte. Ihr Blick hatte dem jungen Mann sicher mehr gesagt als alle Worte. Es lag wohl auch an einigen Bemerkungen, die die Gäste dem Richter zuriefen, das Grifford bis unter die Haare errötete.

Fürst Valerius hatte diese Ablenkung genutzt, um sich an die Tafel zu setzen. Das Buffet wurde eröffnet und zu Ollertons Erleichterung wandten die Gespräche sich dem Essen zu.

Maureen folgte dem Beispiel ihres Mannes und überliess beim Büffet den Gästen den Vortritt. Sie war genauso gespannt wie László auf das Geschenk, das beide schon beim Eintreten in den Saal auf ihrem Platz hatten liegen sehen. Auf der beiliegenden Grusskarte war vermerkt, dass dieses Hochzeitgeschenk von allen engen Freunden zusammen gestiftet wurde und jeder habe persönlich etwas dazu beigetragen.

Bruder William trug Vorspeise und Getränke an den Ehrenplatz der Vermählten, gerade als diese das Geschenkpapier entfernten.

„Hey was ist denn das? Ein Kalender mit Gutscheinen?"

„Zeig her", verlangte die Braut und beugte sich zu László, der das Geschenk genauer untersuchte.

„Ein Kalender für das nächste Jahr und bei jedem Monatsblatt ist ein Gutschein angeheftet. Seid ihr verrückt, das muss ja ein Vermögen gekostet haben."

In der Tat, das Wellnesswochenende für zwei zum Beispiel, war sicher nicht billig. Andere Dinge, wie ein Candlelight-Dinner im Landhaus eines befreundeten Bauern, waren im Bereich des normalen. Von Richter Ollerton bekamen sie zwei Tickets zu einem begehrten Irish Folk Konzert. Hier strahlte besonders László, der doch so gerne Musik hörte und selber sang.

„Ihr seid alle wahnsinnig", wiederholte Maureen beim Gutschein für eine Landschaftsgarten Bepflanzung nach Wahl von Fiona. "Aber mir gefällt's."

Valerius bedankte sich bei William für das Servieren der Vorspeise, so musste er nicht in die Besuchermenge beim Büffet.

Lorcan MacLaird, der mit vollem Teller auf der Suche nach seinem Platz war, achtete auf das Bedürfnis des Fürsten nach etwas Freiraum und rückte nicht zu dicht, als er sich rechts neben Valerius setzte.

Er selbst fühlte sich in dichten Menschenmengen auch nicht besonders wohl, doch zu diesem Fest musste er einfach kommen. Das Glück, welches er in den Augen der Vermählten sah, war mehr wert alles Gold der Welt. Bedauerlicherweise hatte er aber den ältesten aller Vampire nach der Trauung in der Kirche nicht mehr gesehen. Es gab neben Lorcan noch andere Leute, die den weisshaarigen Vampir gerne in ein Gespräch verwickelt hätten, um ihre Neugier an altem Wissen zu stillen.

MacKeltar jedoch sass draussen auf einem Balkon, von dem man einen guten Blick auf die Fenster des Festsaales hatte. Merllano entdeckte ihn, als er mit zwei vollgeladenen Tellern über den Innenhof lief. Er hatte den alten Vampir eher in den Schlossgärten vermutet, als auf dem Balkon eines leerstehenden Zimmers. Da er den Weg da hinauf nicht genau kannte, apparierte Merllano so leise es ihm möglich war in die andere Ecke des begrünten Vorbaus.  
MacKeltar lehnte an der efeuumrankten Säule und zuckt nicht im Geringsten zusammen, als der Jüngling erschien. Erst nach einer Weile wandte er sich um und fragte: „Bist du betrübt, jetzt nur die Rolle des Zuschauers zu haben?"

Merllano schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe nachher meine Eltern ganz für mich alleine. So lasse ich sie ohne Missgunst dieses Fest mit allen den Freunden geniessen. Meine Zeit wird kommen und ich freu mich darauf."

„Unsere Zeit wird kommen, da hast du recht", bestätigte Lachlan und liess die aufkommenden Böen, welche um das Schloss strichen, geniesserisch unter seine halbgeöffneten Flügel fahren.

„Lass uns ziehn … wohin er uns … werden Zweifel zu Rauch …", sang er so leise, dass nur Bruchstücke des Liedtextes zu verstehen waren.

Merllano wagte nicht nachzufragen was er meinte, denn der geflügelte Mann wirkte gedanklich entrückt, von einem Sehnen erfasst, das der junge Mann nicht richtig verstehen konnte. Da draussen in der Ferne war etwas, das so ergreifend herrlich sein musste, dass sogar der gleichmütige Lachlan seiner Sehnsucht danach kaum widerstehen konnte.

Statt einer Frage bot Merllano dem weisshaarigen Mann dann den Teller mit den Speisen und das mitgebrachte Getränk an, sobald dieser seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihm zuwandte. Schweigend sassen sie auf dem Balkongeländer, währendem sie hinüber zum Saal blickten.

Arundel hatte schon lange kein so grossartiges Fest mehr gesehen, wie es diese Nacht stattfand. Während das Brautpaar nach dem Essen zum Hochzeitstanz schritt, holte Merllano ein paar Sessel aus dem Zimmer auf den Balkon und die beiden Zuschauer genossen ihr Nachtmahl unter freiem Sternenhimmel.

Nach dem einleitenden Hochzeitstanz zusammen mit Maureen, hatte der Bräutigam die Pflicht, auch die anderen Damen mit einem Tanz zu beehren. Mit zurückhaltender Würde erfüllte László diese Aufgabe, die von ihm erwartet wurde.

Am Rande der Tanzfläche flanierte derweil ein Mann mit braunem lockigen Haar zu einem steinernen Podest, um sich dort etwas abzustützen. Brendan überschlug die Beine, als er sich gemütlich anlehnte und dabei aber achtgab, den Kerzenleuchter auf dem Podest nicht umzustossen.

Die Formalitäten waren alle erfüllt und bald würde sich das Brautpaar in seine Privaträume zurückziehen wollen. Langsam glitt Ulysses Blick über die feiernden Gäste, bis er bei der Türe zur Terrasse Merllano hereinkommen sah. Maureen, die der Bursche gesucht hatte, kam ihm entgegen und ging mit dem jungen Mann plaudernd zu einer Nische auf der anderen Seite des Raumes.

Wenig später folgte ein weiterer Wechsel der Tanzpartner und Brendan bemerkte erstaunt, dass Albus Dumbledore zu dem Fürsten schritt, um seine Partnerin abzulösen. Wie jetzt? Wollte der Schulleiter mit Valerius tanzen?

Auch der Fürst wirkte erstaunt, doch er hörte sich an, was der Schulleiter ihm anbot. Während des Gesprächs deutete Albus mit verschmitztem Lächeln auf Valerius und dann auf den Ausgang des Saales. László aber blickte verlegen zu Maureen hinüber, nickte schliesslich und liess sich von Professor Dumbledore aus dem Saal begleiten. Weder Merllano noch die Braut hatten bemerkt, dass soeben der Bräutigam entführt wurde. Mallory würde zu gegebener Zeit Maureen den Weg in ihr neues Zimmer zeigen, denn die Braut wusste weder was MacFingal vorbereitet hatte, noch was der Professor mit ihrem Gatten ausheckte.


	76. Engel unter dem Honigmond

Das Zimmer lag nicht im fürstlichen Turm, sondern war beim Bau des Schlosses extra für Hochzeitspaare errichtet worden. Mallory hatte mit Hilfe der Hausdame von Arundel das Gemach für diese eine Nacht hergerichtet. Die Gemahlin war längst anwesend und hatte die Vorhänge des Baldachins so weit wieder vorgezogen, dass man von der Türe her nicht sofort auf das Bett sehen konnte. Es machte die Sache interessanter, fand sie. Wenig später hatte Maureen sich so weit wie möglich auf das spezielle Rendezvous heute Nacht vorbereitet. Vorstellungen wie ihre Nacht mit Valerius, einem erwachsenen Vampirmann, sein würde, hatte sie nur vage und fühlte sich zum Teil wieder wie ein junges Mädchen. Erwartungsvoll mit klopfendem Herzen schlüpfte sie unter die grosse flauschige Decke und wartete. Und wartete und wartete. Eben wollte sie nachsehen, ob der Fürst sich verirrt hatte, da hörte sie ein Geräusch auf dem Flur. Leise ging die Türe auf und der frisch angetraute Ehemann schlich ins Schlafzimmer. Maureen war etwas verwundert, dass er einen dicken, hochgeschlossenen Pyjamaanzug trug und sich auch noch die Haare zu einem Zopf geflochten hatte.

„Schläfst du schon?", flüsterte er leise.

Die Lady unter der Bettdecke richtete sich etwas auf und antwortete: „Nein, gewiss nicht. Warum sollte ich?"

„Na ja ich dachte nur, weil dann … ähm nichts …", druckste er herum und blieb neben dem Kerzenleuchter stehen.

Eine Weile beobachtete die Lady ihren Mann, der unschlüssig kulinarische Naschereien und anderes anregendes Beiwerk auf dem Beistelltisch ordnete, ohne aber etwas wirklich Sinnvolles zu tun.

„László, was ist? Kann ich dir etwas helfen?"

Valerius zuckte ertappt zusammen, blickte zu ihr, wandte sich aber gleich wieder ab und nuschelte: „Ich weiss nicht … nicht wie, was ich am Anfang … weil."

„Du hast noch nie …?" Maureen brach ihre Frage ab, da sie es für ihn damit wohl nur noch schwerer machte und seine Hemmungen verschlimmerte.

„Doch schon ein bisschen vor vielen Jahren aber …" Valerius trat neben das Bett. „Ich war noch nie verheiratet, das ist meine erste Hochzeitsnacht. Es ist ein spezieller Moment und ich habe keine Ahnung wie ich was nun … na ja."

Seine Ehefrau musste sich zurückhalten, um nicht erleichtert zu lachen. Es war weniger problematisch als angenommen, doch jetzt zu lachen würde bei ihrem Partner nicht gut ankommen. Im Grunde wusste sie auch nicht so genau, was Spezielles jetzt kommen sollte. Sie mussten es wohl gemeinsam herausfinden. Genau das sagte sie ihrem zögerlichen Ehemann.

Dieser setzte sich auf den Bettrand und fragte: „Hast du denn irgendwelche Wünsche, Liebling?"

„Ich möchte dich sehen", war die überraschende Antwort.

„Mich sehen? Aber ich bin doch da, du siehst mich doch."

„Du bist eingehüllt wie ein Eskimo mit deinem Schlafanzug", eröffnete ihm Maureen. „Frierst du?"

„Eskimo? Nein ich friere nicht, ich kann …" Valerius brach mitten im Satz ab und lächelte, denn er wusste, auf was seine liebe Frau anspielte. Langsam erhob er sich, öffnete seine Jacke und schlüpfte mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen aus dem Schlafanzug. László drehte seiner Frau den Rücken zu, um sein Nachtgewand über einen Stuhl zu hängen.

„Deine rebellische Rückenbehaarung passt zu der kraftvollen Eleganz, mit der du dich bewegst. Vor allem die kleinen Wirbel wirken sehr anziehend", bemerkte seine junge Frau.

Geschmeichelt blickte László über die Schulter zurück und vergass ganz, dass er das Licht löschen und im Dunkeln hatte zum Bett zurückkehren wollen.

Maureen hatte die Bettdecke einladend zurückgeschlagen und sass unbekleidet im Ehebett. Nur ihre dunkelroten langen Haare fielen in weichen Wellen über ihre Schulter und bedeckten teilweise die fraulichen Formen ihres Körpers. Wie in Trance drehte sich Valerius um, schritt zum gemeinsamen Lager und setzte sich neben seine bezaubernde Frau. „Kostbarer als jeder Diamant und schöner als alle Sterne am Himmel", gab er das Kompliment zurück, während er sich über Maureen beugte. Diese erfreute sich an der liebevollen Umarmung und seinen zärtlichen Küssen in ihrer Halsbeuge. Rasch hatte sie den geflochtenen Zopf ihres Gatten gelöst und vergrub ihre Hände in seinem herrlich weichen Haar. László genoss das Kraulen seiner Kopfhaut und des Nackens, drängte sich in ihre Hände und zog dann seine Frau unter die warme Bettdecke.

Die lustvollen Seufzer von seiner Angebeteten brachten sein Blut in Wallung und die Erregung seiner Lenden nahm zu. Sich von den angenehmen Gefühlen leiten lassend, schmiegte sich László an Maureen und liebkoste mit den Lippen ihre Brust. Sie waren auf dem richtigen Weg, nur durfte er sich von den wunderbaren Gefühlen nicht zu früh überwältigen lassen. Neckisch knabberte der Vampirmann mit seinen langen Zähnen am Hals seiner Frau, nur um gleich darauf von ihr abzulassen.

Abwartend lag er neben Maureen, ohne sich zu rühren, bis diese ihn ungeduldig anschubste. „László, bist du ein alter Greis, dass dir schon die Energie ausgeht?", reklamierte sie provozierend.

„Mit meinem Alter von mehr als 200 Jahren, da könntest du recht haben", stichelte er zurück, machte aber gleich darauf einen Tauchgang unter die Bettdecke.

Maureen guckte zuerst verblüfft, begann aber gleich darauf zu lachen. „László du bist unmöglich, ich habe meine Beine bereits gewaschen."

„Ach deswegen duftest du so süss nach Honig", kam die dumpfe Antwort unter der Decke hervor. Valerius fuhr fort, mit seiner Zunge über Maureens Kniekehlen zu streicheln.

„Hör nicht auf, es ist wahnsinnig schön." Diese Bitte war wie Musik in seinen Ohren. Am liebsten würde er sie ansehen, so wie sie ihn doch sehen wollte. Sie hatte sich ihm auch ohne Scham in all ihrer Schönheit gezeigt, erinnerte sich Valerius. Nun wollte er ebenso mutig sein wie sie.

Geschickt rutschte er unter der Decke hervor und stand im Bett auf. Auf die Proteste seiner Braut legte er nur den Finger auf seine Lippen und bedeute ihr mit einem Lächeln abzuwarten. Rasch reckte er sich nun hoch zu dem Baldachin über dem Bett. Leise Klänge einer Harfe erfüllten den Raum, als der Mann auf dem versteckten Instrument zu spielen begann. Im Takt der Musik wiegte er seinen Körper und entfaltete langsam seine Flügel.

Maureen hielt den Atem an, als das Bild des Nachthimmels mit den Sternen und all seiner Schönheit auf der Innenseite von Valerius' Schwingen sichtbar wurde. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wer ihm geholfen hatte seine Flügel so perfekt zu bemalen oder ob es ein bemaltes Seidentuch war, das auf dem Fell befestigt war. Das schimmernde Bild, die anmutigen Tanzbewegungen ihres Partners und die sanfte Musik waren überwältigend schön.

Maureen konnte nicht anders, sie musste aufstehen, ihren Mann umarmen und seine schönen Schwingen streicheln. Ganz automatisch entfaltete sie dabei auch ihre Flügel. Zunächst nur wenig, wie wenn eine Blüte ihre Knospe öffnete. Mit dem Erfolg, dass László das Musikinstrument weglegte und ins Imponiergehabe eines Freiers verfiel. Mit seinem liebevollen Werben stellte er den Balztanz jedes Vogels in den Schatten. Nur zu gerne machte Maureen dabei mit und präsentierte nun ebenfalls ihre Flügel, die in dem Licht der Kerzen schwarzrot leuchteten.

„Ich glaube, ich muss bei Gott anfragen, ob ihm ein Engel fehlt", sagte László mit rauer Stimme nach ihrem gemeinsamen Tanz und beugte sein Knie zu einer würdevollen Verneigung.

„Wenn dem so wäre, dann fehlen ihm wohl zwei", erwiderte Maureen leise. Eng umschlugen legten sich die beiden Vampire wieder unter die wärmende Decke. Jetzt nahm offensichtlich die Frau die Sache in die Hand, denn Valerius keuchte überrascht auf. „Maureen, was tust du?"

„Dein Anblick war so einladend, Liebster, jetzt möchte ich dich erfühlen … deine vier Buchstaben sind genauso knackig, wie die Rückenlöckchen es versprechen."

„Ich hoffe, du weisst was du tust, sonst beendest du unsere Hochzeitsnacht bevor sie begonnen hat", flüsterte László erregt, als ihre Hände weiter wanderten und zwischen seine Oberschenkel glitten. Ihrer wortlosen Aufforderung folgend, küsste er sie voller Leidenschaft und begann ebenfalls seine Frau auf lustvolle Weise zu erobern.

„Willst du alles und ganz?", fragte er kurz davor, dem heftigen Begehren völlig nachzugeben.

„Ja, mein hübscher dunkler Engel", verlangte Maureen atemlos. Sie unterstrich ihre Worte mit einem feurigen Kuss, so dass László sich vor Wollust stöhnend im Bett wand. Nach kurzer Zeit erkannte der Fürst, dass für einen Vampir im Liebesrausch das Bett zu klein war. In der Hälfte ihrer erotischen Fantasien kamen auch ihre Flügel zum Einsatz und sei es nur, um die Balance zu halten. Kamasutra war nichts im Vergleich zu den Möglichkeiten, die sich einem geflügelten Pärchen boten. Die Verliebten schrieben kurzerhand ihr eigenes Buch über die beste Art einander zu verwöhnen. Zugegeben, der akrobatische Akt mit der „Himmels-Schaukel" war etwas riskant, da sie nicht sicher waren, wie stabil der Baldachin gebaut war, doch mit dem „Schwanen-Flug", mit aktivem Part des Mannes, war das Ehepaar ausserordentlich zufrieden. Der „Feenkuss" aber brachte beide derart in Hochstimmung, dass sie alles um sich herum vergassen.

Während die Frischvermählten ihr Liebesglück auslebten und sie sich ihrer Zweisamkeit durch nichts stören ließen, stand, unbemerkt von ihnen, Mallory im Korridor vor dem Hochzeitszimmer und starrte schweigend die Fackeln an der Wand an.

Den Mann mit den weissen Haaren und altersgrauen Schwingen bemerkte er erst, als dieser neben ihm stehen blieb.

„Was machst du denn vor der Suite unseres vermählten Paares? Um für die Gunst der Lady zu werben, dafür bist du definitiv zu spät", sprach MacKeltar und lehnte sich neugierig neben Mallory an die Wand. Der alte Vampir wusste wohl, László hätte auch schon vor der Hochzeit keinen anderen Mann mehr an sein Mädchen gelassen.

„Ich warte nicht auf meine Chance, sondern überlege nur", brummte MacFingal vor sich hin. Dabei befingerte er ein Pergament, das vom vielen Lesen und Falten schon ganz zerknittert war. „Ein Blatt aus Fürst Valerius Lektüre in den letzten Tagen. In gewissen Dingen ist er manchmal komisch, richtig altmodisch. Die Hinweise, in welcher Zeitepoche er gedanklich gerade ist, sind verwirrend. Hier musste ich einfach raten."

Wieder öffnete er das Blatt und zitierte: „Eine Hochzeit im Mittelalter setzte sich aus verschiedenen Rechtsakten zusammen: der Trauung, der Heimführung (und der Feier und dem Essen), danach folgte zu späterer Stunde die Beschreitung des Ehebettes."

Mallory stockte und warf einen verlegenen Seitenblick zu MacKeltar, der interessiert auf das Pergament schielte, um mitzulesen.

MacFingal holte Luft und zitierte weiter: „Die anschließende ‚Beschreitung des Ehebettes' musste im Mittelalter noch unter Zeugen durchgeführt werden, dieser Akt machte die Ehe endgültig rechtskräftig.

Er hat mir in den letzten Nächten so viel von mittelalterlichen Bräuchen erzählt, dass ich jetzt nicht sicher bin, ob er diesem alten Brauch hier bis ins Detail folgen will und tatsächlich einen Zeugen für, na eben diese Beschreitung wünscht."

Nach dieser Eröffnung von Mallory drehte sich Lachlan sittsam weg und legte eine Hand über den Mund. MacFingal ahnte trotzdem was er tat und schnaubte erbost: „Das ist nicht meine Idee, also brauchst du gar nicht zu lachen."

„Lass gut sein Mallory. Wenn du etwas älter bist und so viel Erfahrungen aus dem Dasein der Lebendtoten sammeln konntest wie ich. Dann weisst du auch, dass Eheschliessungen unter Nachtmenschen sehr selten sind und ein Vampir keinen anderen Mann in der Nähe duldet, wenn er zum Beilager mit seiner Braut schreitet. Er würde selbst dich nicht tolerieren, auch wenn du sein bester Freund bist. Bleib fern und unverletzt", riet ihm Lachlan und blickte zur Schlafzimmertüre. Von dort hörte man in dem Augenblick ein Poltern und ein blechernes Scheppern.

„Meine Güte, war das der Baldachin? Arbeitet Valerius auf Abbruch?", entsetzte sich MacFingal.

Lachlan schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich denke, das waren eher der Schemel und der Eiskübel mit dem Champagner darin. Ich hoffe nur sie haben die Flasche zuvor ausgetrunken, es war ein exzellenter Jahrgang."

Einen kurzen Augenblick horchten die beiden Männer noch auf Anzeichen von Problemen, da es aber ruhig blieb, zog MacKeltar Mallory mit sich fort. „Komm lass die zwei alleine. Sie sollen ihre Hochzeitsnacht ungestört geniessen."

Auf ihrem Weg zum Wohnzimmer gesellte sich Leslie MacLorn hinzu. Leslie wurde wie so oft von seinem Pagen begleitet, denn Jeremy hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, den jungen Vampir bestmöglich zu betreuen. So hatte MacLorn rasch seinen Platz in der Gemeinschaft der Schlossvampire gefunden. Die Freundlichkeit von Brendan, Adriana, Mallory aber auch von den anderen Vampiren, machte es Leslie leicht sich heimisch zu fühlen. Jetzt nach Ende des Hochzeitsfestes versammelten sich die Schlossbewohner in alter Gewohnheit wieder im Wohnsalon, um es sich vor dem Kamin gemütlich zu machen.

Während die meisten auf dem Sofa oder den bequemen Polstersesseln sassen und müssig ihren Gedanken nachgingen, blickte Nial nachdenklich aus einem Erkerfester. „Noch zwei Tage dann sind sie fort", seufzte er nach einer Weile. „Ich werde sie vermissen."

Neugierig warf auch Mallory einen kurzen Blick hinaus in die Nacht. Weiter drüben, auf dem Weg zum Pförtnerhaus, stand Merllano und unterhielt sich mit Scrimgeour und Nymphadora.

„Ja, ja gute Freunde würde man gerne behalten. Aber die Entscheidung unseres lieben Fürsten ist gewiss richtig, jeder braucht mal eine Auszeit", versuchte Mallory zu begründen.

„Gute Freunde kann man nie verlieren", war nun eine Stimme aus dem Hintergrund zu vernehmen. „Sie sind vielleicht nicht in der Nähe, aber wenn du sie je brauchen solltest, sind sie für dich da."

Jocelyn wandte den Kopf zu MacKeltar, der neben ihrem Sessel stand. „Ganz richtig, ich ahne, dass das kommende Jahr noch einiges für uns bereithält."

„Da hast du es, alter Freund, die Intuition einer Frau", kommentierte Brendan die Vorhersage lachend.

„Du darfst ruhig auf sie hören, junger Freund. Dieses Jahrtausend dauert schon lange an und selbst meine Brüder auf den Inseln sagen, die Zeichen stehen gut."

Jetzt wurde Mallory ernst und musterte Lachlan mit durchdringendem Blick, denn er hatte als Erster erkannt, von was der alte Druide sprach. Es gab nur ein Jahrtausend-Ereignis, das er meinen konnte. „Ich durfte es noch nie miterleben, ich habe nur schon oft davon gehört."

Die Anwesenden waren nicht sicher, ob es nur die Glut des Feuers war, die sich in den Augen MacKeltars widerspiegelte, denn schon wandte sich dieser vom Kamin ab und begab sich zum Fenster. „Die Zukunft wird es uns allen weisen." Bei diesen Worten deutete er hinüber zu der kleinen Gruppe, die sich langsam auf den Heimweg zu machen schien.

Der Inhalt ihres Gesprächs war auch die Zukunft. „Heute sind wir das letzte Mal zu dritt zum Schloss hochgelaufen", erklärte Merllano eben seinen Aurorenkollegen. „Ich möchte mich darum von euch verabschieden."

„Wann werdet ihr Arundel verlassen?", fragte Rufus, während die Gruppe durch ein kleines Portal aus dem Schlosshof schritt.

„In zwei Nächten, wenn der erste Frost hereinbricht. Bisher zeigte sich der November mit erfreulich milden Temperaturen, doch der Winter naht und es wird Zeit." Mit einer Hand wies er hinüber zu einer der Pferdeweiden. Zwischen den aufziehenden Nebelschwaden waren ein paar palominofarbene Pferde mit weisser Mähne und weissen Flügeln zu sehen. Welche Kutsche die kräftigen Abraxaner ziehen sollten, wusste Rufus schon, da man die geflügelten Vierbeiner wenige Stunden zuvor schon mal zur Probe angespannt hatte.

„Time to say goodbye", sagte Tonks bedrückt und schloss den jungen Mann zum Abschied in die Arme.

„Alles Gute für die Zukunft", wünschte ihm Rufus und versuchte dabei das wehmütige Gefühl abzuschütteln.

„Es wird alles gut meine Freunde", tröstete Merllano, als er beiden die Hände schüttelte. „Ich kann da meinem Vater nur zustimmen."

„Wie meinst du das?", wollte Tonks wissen.

„László sagte heute: Es wird alles gut. Denn mein rastloses Herz hat endlich heimgefunden." Damit blieb Merllano neben der Kutsche stehen und winkte Scrimgeour und Tonks, die nun disapparierten, hinterher.

Die Zufriedenheit, welche der junge Mann dabei ausstrahlte, würden seine scheidenden Freunde für immer in Erinnerung behalten.


	77. Sommersonnenwende - Epilog

Der Winter mit wochenlanger Kälte und Schnee war sehr hinderlich bei der Suche nach dem Verantwortlichen der Vampirwilderei und deren Folgen. Man wusste nicht einmal, ob der Kerl immer noch spinnenfingerig herumlief oder wie er nun aussah. Wider besseres Wissen hatte Minister Fudge darauf bestanden, den Verbotenen Wald zu durchsuchen. So mancher Auror hatte die dienstlichen Streifzüge im Wald verflucht. Nicht nur wegen der klirrenden Kälte über Weihnachten und Neujahr, sondern auch weil die Bewohner, allen voran die Zentauren, mit zunehmendem Unmut reagierten. Irgendwie war es ja auch Hausfriedensbruch, wenn immer wieder Zweibeiner durch ihre Reviere stapften.

Leider waren die Sprachwissenschaftler auch nicht sehr erfolgreich. Der einzige Hinweis mit dem schwarzen Wald, in den der Mörder von Burke verschwunden sein soll, der brachte die Experten auf die Idee, die Staatsnamen zu untersuchen. Bei Montenegro wurden sie fündig. Das Land bezeichnete sich selbst als _Crna Gora,_ was als „schwarzes Gebirge", „schwarzes bewaldetes Gebirge" oder „schwarzer Wald" übersetzt werden konnte.

Kingsley hatte sich die nicht vorhandenen Haare gerauft, als er davon hörte. Denn Montenegro war ein waldreiches Gebirgsland, dort einen Flüchtling zu finden, war geographisch wie auch politisch aussichtslos.

So musste sich der sogenannte Staatssicherheitsdienst, wie Fudge es zu nennen pflegte, sich auf die Sicherung des eigenen Staates und dessen Grenzen konzentrieren.

Scrimgeour konnte sich glücklich schätzen, dass die Grenzen im Süden seit dem Frühjahr ausserordentlich gut bewacht waren. Ein ehemaliger Lehrling hatte sich für das Fachgebiet Grenzpatrouille entschieden und offensichtlich die Winterzeit zum Lernen genutzt.

Tonks, die nach ihrem halbjährigen Einsatz aus Schottland zurückkehrte, hatte ihren Fokus ebenfalls geändert und war häufiger auch in anderen Abteilungen anzutreffen. Dennoch erklärte sie sich bereit, zur Sommersonnenwende Ende Juni mit Rufus in den Süden zu reisen, um sich ein Bild der Lage vor Ort zu machen. Bei der Gelegenheit könnten sie auch Fiona besuchen. Tonks war nicht überrascht, als sie bei ihrer Rückkehr erfuhr, dass seit knapp einem Monat ein gewisser Mister Ollerton bei der Blumenfrau eingezogen sei.

„Wurde aber auch Zeit", meinte Kingsley lachend. „An den Wochenenden war er ohnehin mehr im Süden, als bei sich zu Hause."

Selbst Moody brachte ein Lächeln zustande, während Dawlish und Kingsley über den verliebten Richter berichteten.

„Hey, jetzt aber los!", trieb Tonks ihren Begleiter einige Wochen später an. „Wenn du noch lange deine Berichte sortierst und bummelst, gehe ich alleine. Die Sonne geht bald unter!"

„Nur nicht so hastig", wehrte sich Scrimgeour und zog noch rasch sein Geschenk aus einer Schublade.

Die Gastgeber Grifford und Fiona freuten sich über den italienischen Wein und schlugen vor, ihn gleich beim Abendessen gemeinsam zu kosten. Der Tisch vor dem Haus war bereits gedeckt und die alten Bekannten hatten sich während der Mahlzeit viel zu erzählen. So erfuhren die Auroren, dass Arundel Castle seit Kurzem nicht mehr von den Vampiren bewohnt war. Ob es mit der frühzeitigen Rückkehr der Fürstenfamilie zu tun habe, konnte Grifford ihnen nicht sagen.

„Wir haben uns natürlich gefreut, sie wiederzusehen. Doch war der Grund dafür kein glücklicher", sprach Fiona später und führte Tonks und Scrimgeour beim Schloss in einen kleinen Garten neben der Kapelle. „Wir möchten euch nicht stören und warten bei unserem Haus auf euch", erklärte Grifford nervös, deutete auf einen der Erdhügel und verschwand rasch mit seiner Freundin. Die beiden Auroren sahen sich verblüfft an, bevor sie den Friedhof betraten und zu dem Grab schritten.  
Da die Sonne schon hinter dem Horizont verschwunden war, bereitete es Rufus Mühe die Inschrift zu entziffern. So kniete er sich hin und las laut vor: „In Gedenken an … Padraig Dunmore 1905 – 1990."  
Eine Weile schwiegen beide betroffen, dann fragte Tonks leise: „Was ist passiert?"

„Nichts", antwortete eine Stimme aus der Höhe. Überrascht stand Rufus auf und blickte in den Baum hinauf, unter dem sie standen.

„Nichts ist passiert, Padraig durfte in Ruhe bis zu seinem Lebensende bei seinen Leuten leben, wie er sich das immer gewünscht hatte. Er ist Anfang Sommer im Kreise der Familie friedlich eingeschlafen", erzählte der junge Mann, der auf einem der stärkeren Ästen sass und die Gegend aufmerksam beobachtete.

_Wer sind Sie?_, diese Frage hatte Scrimgeour auf den Lippen und er hatte sie offensichtlich auch lautlos gestellt. Der Sprecher schwang sich elegant von seinem erhöhten Sitz und glitt auf der Rückseite des Baumes zu Boden. „Jemand den Sie kennen sollten."

Inzwischen war es so dunkel, dass man nur noch die Umrisse des Mannes erkennen konnte.

„Denk nach, du weisst wer das ist", raunte Nymphadora ihm ins Ohr. Sie hatte die Stimme auf Anhieb wiedererkannt.

„Nein, tut mir leid. Einen Mann mit so langen Haaren kenne ich nicht", erwiderte der Auror verdrossen.

Eine Weile war es still.

„Es ist betrüblich, dass Sie so schnell vergessen. Dabei ist es noch nicht einmal ein Jahr her, seit wir uns das letzte Mal sahen."

Scrimgeour blinzelte und versuchte in dem diffusen Dämmerlicht Einzelheiten zu erkennen.

„Valerius?", fragte er ungläubig, doch schüttelte sofort den Kopf. „Nein, der Fürst hatte niemals bodenlange Haare."

Jetzt gluckste Tonks im Hintergrund vor unterdrücktem Lachen und ihr Kollege wandte sich kurz um.

„Mein Vater ist auch hier, doch nicht, um zu bleiben. Es versammeln sich alle, denn der Moment, auf den sich die Wanderer vorbereitet haben, ist nah."

„Dein Vater? Ah … ehm … MERLLANO", rief Rufus erfreut.

„Sch scht! Nicht so laut, es hat Ohren, die uns besser nicht hören", mahnte Merllano leise.

Jetzt mischte sich Tonks ein und zog ihren Kollegen beiseite. „Am besten du lässt unseren ehemaligen Schüler mal erzählen, wie seine Tage so verliefen, nachdem er mit seiner Familie dem Fluss entlang nach Norden zog."

„Nach einer gemächlichen Reise kamen wir an die Wiege des Arun. Nahe eben der Quelle des grossen Flusses stand das Geburtshaus von Valerius' Mutter. Er kehrte also an einen Ort seiner Kindheit zurück. Nun, in der ersten Zeit erlebte ich nicht sehr viel, was nichts ausmachte, da ich mich ohnehin auf mein Studium als zukünftiger Grenzwächter konzentrieren musste."

„Ha, hab ich es doch geahnt, das du hier unten …", fiel Scrimgeour ihm ins Wort.

Was ihm einen Rippenstoss und eine Rüge von Dora einbrachte. „Pst, lass ihn einfach erzählen."

Der junge Mann im Schatten des Baumes nickte und sprach weiter: „Mein Vater schlief in den ersten Wochen auffallend viel. Nicht nur am Tag, sondern auch in der Nacht sass er öfters dösend unter dem schützenden Dachfirst oder in einem Baum. Manchmal redete er im Schlaf und hatte auch Alpträume, doch wie man weiss, sind Träume die Schlüssel zum Unterbewussten und wir verarbeiten alles Erlebte im Schlaf. Vampire erholen sich schnell von körperlichen Verletzungen. Aber ihre Seele braucht viel Zeit, um zu heilen, wie beim Sterblichen auch. Man darf also davon ausgehen, dass mein Vater die Ruhe gebraucht hat, um sich und seine Seele gesund zu schlafen. Seine Gespräche mit uns dreien über seine Gedanken und Träume haben gewiss auch dazu beigetragen, das Schreckliche des letzten Jahres zu verarbeiten.

Padraig war glücklich, ihn in der Zeit wie einen Sohn betreuen zu dürfen. Maureen nahm derweil mich unter ihre Fittiche und so verging der Winter in entspannter Atmosphäre. Als im Frühling die ersten Blumen aus dem Boden spriessten, zeigte sich auch mein Vater zunehmend aktiver, wie wenn er aus einem Winterschlaf erwachen würde. Die Tage beziehungsweise Nächte, bis der Frühling in ganzer Pracht die Wiesen und Felder zierte, waren ausgefüllt mit Lektionen über das Leben der Nachtmenschen. Ich kann euch gar nicht sagen, wie spannend die Lehrstunden bei meinen Eltern waren. Navigation am Nachthimmel war eines meiner Lieblingsthemen, doch auch, wie man anhand der Tiergeräusche Gefahren im Voraus erkennen kann, war interessant. Ach es gab da so viel mehr, wir haben auch Arcturus besucht, dessen Welpen zu ansehnlichen Jungwölfen herangewachsen waren."

Merllano betrachtet seine alten Freunde, die ihm gespannt zuhörten. „Es kam dann eine Neumondnacht da … doch das zeige ich euch besser, da dieses Erlebnis nicht in Worte zu fassen ist. Wie Legilimentik funktioniert, brauche ich euch sicher nicht zu sagen."

„Es ist uns eine Ehre, dass du dein Erlebnis auf so intime Art mit uns teilen willst", dankten ihm seine Freunde.

Ihr Gegenüber bedachte sie mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken und wartete geduldig, bis die beiden Auroren mittels Legilimens in die Erinnerung an die klare Neumondnacht eintauchten.

Es war so dunkel, dass die Landschaft in der Ferne nicht zu erkennen war. So wussten die Betrachter nicht, ob sich hinter dem nahen Wald, nun Schloss Arundel oder das Geburtshaus im Norden neben der Quelle des Arun befand. Der Hügel, auf dem Merllano stand, war aber gut erkennbar, auch das hohe Gras, welches im Nachtwind um seine Beine wogte. Gelassen zog der junge Ire seine Oberkleider aus und warf sie neben sich zu Boden. Ohne die Zuschauer der Erinnerung zu beachten, drehte sich Merllano gegen den Wind, schloss die Augen und verharrte still.

Er wartete offensichtlich auf etwas und die beiden Auroren lauschten nun ebenfalls hinaus in die Nacht. Das leise fast unhörbare Zirpen brachten sie erst mit dem erwartenden Ereignis in Verbindung, als Merllano abrupt Kopf und Arme hob und die Augen öffnete. Woher er kam, konnten sie gar nicht ausmachen. Es war, als stürze ein Schatten vom Himmel, der neben Merllano landete und nur gerade so lang dort stehen blieb, dass beide sich mit den Armen umfassen konnten.

Flappende Flügelschläge waren zu hören und die beiden Zuschauer wurden durch die Erinnerung mit dem Fürsten und seinem Sohn in die Höhe getragen. Rufus wurde es einen Moment übel, da er auf den abrupten Start und die rasch zunehmende Höhe nicht vorbereitet war. In den Gedanken eines Vampirs mitzufliegen war nicht so sein Fall, doch als er Tonks' argwöhnischen Blick auf sich gerichtet sah, riss sich Scrimgeour zusammen. Er würde sich nicht in einer Erinnerung übergeben, nein das kam nicht Frage. Rasch konzertierte er sich auf die Männer in der Luft und nicht auf die schwindelerregende Höhe, in der sie sich befanden.

Der schwarzhaarige Fürst hatte sein Flugtempo gedrosselt und segelte gemächlich den Fluss entlang, während er seinen Arm verschob, um Merllano zwischen den Schulterblättern am Rücken zu stützen, seinen andern Arm legte er unter dessen Kniekehlen. Mit leisen Worten vergewisserte sich Valerius, dass sein Sohn sich sicher in seinen Armen fühlte. So besorgt das Verhalten des Vaters auch auf die Zuschauer wirkte, ein Blick in Valerius' Antlitz liess Rufus erschauern. Kein Zweifel, es gab kein Zurück mehr, selbst wenn sich Merllano jetzt noch anders besinnen sollte. Die Augen des Vampirs funkelten erwartungsvoll im Sternenlicht und ein ungezügeltes Verlangen zeichnete seine Gesichtszüge, bevor er den Mund öffnete und seinen Kopf über den Hals von Merllano beugte.

Wie dieser kurz zuckte, als er den Biss spürte, sah nur Tonks. Rufus hatte sich kurz abgewandt, um tief Luft zu holen. Zeuge des Geheimnisses, wie man sich zu einem Vampir verwandelte, wurden aber beide Auroren. In dem Moment, als der Vater seinen Kopf wieder hob, sahen beide die Freudentränen über Lászlós Wagen auf die kleine Bisswunde an Merllanos Hals rinnen. Dieser stöhnte plötzlich und krallte sich an Valerius Schulter fest.

„Es dauert nicht lange, du wirst ohnehin nicht alles spüren", besänftigte ihn sein Vater.

„Dies stimmte", hörten die Zuschauer jetzt die Stimme des Merllano aus der Gegenwart, der das Weitere kommentierte. Während sie alle beobachteten, wie der Gebissene in gnädiger Ohnmacht versank, erklärte Merllano im Hintergrund weiter.

„Die Tränen selbst fühlte ich kaum, doch die Wirkung ist zunächst ein Brennen, ein Hitzegefühl, das sich sehr schnell über den ganzen Körper ausbreitet. In der Folge wird es einem kalt und dann versinkt man in Bewusstlosigkeit. Das Wachsen meiner Flügel habe ich daher verpasst und auch, ob es schmerzt, wenn das Gebiss sich verändert, weiss ich nicht."

Die nächste Szene, die in der Erinnerung zu sehen war, zeigte, wie Merllano seine Augen wieder öffnet. Auf einen Schlag war die Nacht nun heller. Bevor seine Zuschauer Fragen stellen konnte, holte sie Merllano wieder zurück in die Gegenwart. Der Ausflug in seine Gedankenwelt und Erinnerung war zu Ende. „Nicht nur das Gebiss passt sich an, auch die Augen haben nun die gleichen Eigenschaften wie die vieler nachtaktiven Tiere, das ist einer der Gründe, warum wir im Dunkeln so gut sehen."

Der junge Vampir, welcher aus dem Schatten nun ins Mondlicht der heutigen Nacht schritt, schmunzelte über die verblüfften Blicke seiner alten Freunde. Sein Lächeln enthüllte teilweise seine langen Eckzähne. „Laufen wir doch ein paar Schritte hinüber zu dem kleinen See", schlug er vor und ging auch gleich voran. Seine ehemaligen Aurorenkollegen folgten ihm und musterten neugierig die rotbraunen Flügel auf seinem Rücken.

„Damit wäre das bodenlange Haar, welches du erwähnt hast, auch erklärt", raunte Tonks ihrem Begleiter Rufus zu.

„Jeder kann sich mal täuschen, im Dämmerlicht sahen die Flügel eben so aus", gab dieser leise zurück.

„Wie schnell hast du das Fliegen gelernt, nach dem du dich verwandelt hattest? Braucht man lange, bis man die Koordination seiner Flügel beherrscht?", wollte Nymphadora wissen, als sie das kleine Gewässer erreichten. Rufus wusste, dass dies nicht der Swanbourne Lake sein konnte, wahrscheinlich hat dieser See hier gleich neben dem Schloss noch nicht mal einen Namen.

„Fliegen und alle seine Gliedmassen koordinieren kann jeder neu verwandelte Vampir sofort, was auch dringend erforderlich ist, wenn man mehrere Hundert Meter über der Erde als Nachtmensch erwacht", beantwortete Merllano die Frage. „Es ist von Vorteil, wenn man schon als Sterblicher fit und gesund ist, darauf hat mein Vater auch sehr geachtet. Das wohldosierte Ausdauertraining beim Fliegen kam natürlich erst, als ich meine Flügel dann hatte. Ich musste mich immer intensiver auf Langstreckenflüge vorbereiten, da legte auch Maureen Wert darauf."

Nach diesen Worten entfaltete der Jungvampir langsam seine rotbraunen Schwingen und blickte erwartungsvoll in den Himmel. Dort war noch nichts zu sehen, doch es lag eine merkwürdige Spannung in der Luft.

„Jetzt aber genug der Andeutungen. Was meintest du damit, dass sich dein Vater mit den anderen Wanderern versammelt? Was für ein Moment naht, zu dessen Vorbereitung wahrscheinlich auch dein Langstreckentraining gehörte?", wollte Scrimgeour ungeduldig wissen.

„Der Ruf der Sterne schallt über Feld und Wald, lockt zu einem Ort, der jede Reise lohnt."

Der langhaarige Auror sah verdutzt von dem Jungvampir, der seine Flügel nun wieder an den Leib legte, zu Tonks. „In Lyrik war ich nie sehr gut, kannst du mir da helfen? Übersetzen, was gemeint ist?"

Dora bedachte ihren Kollegen mit einem Seitenblick und meinte dann: „Hm, es klingt, als wolle der Junge die Forschungsreisen seiner Eltern um die Welt nachahmen. Was nur verständlich ist. Jeder möchte seine eigenen Erfahrungen sammeln. Valerius beim Great Barrier Reef, Maureen in den Anden in Südamerika und Merllano wird auch schon seine Reiseziele haben."

Ihr Gegenüber lauschte dem Dialog der beiden Auroren, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. „Es ist viel mehr als das."

Langsam spazierten sie weiter dem See entlang, während Merllano endlich erklärte, was gerade passierte.

„Die grossen Wanderzüge der Vampire treten selten, ein- bis höchstens zweimal in einem Jahrtausend auf. Ausgelöst werden die örtlichen Verschiebungen von andern Verbänden, meist durch den Aufbruch einer ersten ethnischen Gruppe, die damit eine Stagnierung der Ethnogenese unterbricht. Solche _Völkerverschiebungen_ sind nicht nur in der weltweiten Vampirgesellschaft bekannt. Wanderungen und Neubildungen von gemischten Völkerverbänden gibt es auch bei den Sterblichen. Aber das Startsignal, wann die Vampire um die Erde zu reisen beginnen, das senden uns die Sterne."

„Warte, warte ... wie geht das? Vampire wandern herum? Hört sich nach mehr an, als hier in der Gegend sind. Wie viele sind denn eigentlich in der Luft, wenn so eine Jahrtausend-Wanderung stattfindet?" Rufus war sich nicht bewusst, dass er jetzt genau so neugierig Merllano ausfragte, wie Merllano damals MacKeltar mit Fragen bombardiert hatte.

„Wie viele unterwegs sind? Anfangs nur wenige, doch mit der Zeit werden es immer mehr, welche sich mehr oder weniger in die gleiche Richtung aufmachen, um sich viele Tausend Kilometer weiter niederzulassen. Es brechen nicht alle zugleich auf und es kann mehrere Monate bis über ein Jahr dauern, bis der Wanderstrom, in dem wir alle mitfliegen, langsam wieder verebbt.

Dieses Ereignis bringt grosse Veränderungen in alle Vampirstämme und für den Einzelnen hat so eine Wanderung einen enormen Erfahrungswert. Darum möchte ich den Aufbruch unserer Gruppe nicht verpassen. Nicht zuletzt, da wirklich alle Stämme auf der ganzen Welt aus ihrer Heimat losziehen."

Dabei sah er hinüber zum nahen Schilfgürtel des Sees. Die moosbehangenen Gestalten, welche dort im Dämmerlicht zu erkennen waren, wirkten wie Raubtiere, die strategisch ein neues Gebiet erkundeten und ihre Blicke liessen einem wehrlosen Menschen das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

Alarmiert durch ein leises Rascheln in den Büschen hinter ihnen, fuhr Rufus herum. Wurden sie jetzt angegriffen?

Wie aus dem Nichts war ein erwachsener Vampir aufgetaucht, der zum Glück kein Moos, sondern Kleider am Leib trug.

„Sagte ich dir nicht, du sollst bei der Gruppe bleiben?", ermahnte Valerius Merllano besorgt, war jedoch erleichtert, alle unverletzt vorzufinden. „Du hast noch nicht die volle Reife mein Junge und mit den Urvampiren aus dem Bodmin Moor ist nicht zu spassen."

Ohne die klauenbewehrten Gegner aus den Augen zu lassen, begrüsste László die Auroren knapp und trat dann zwischen sie und die wilden Vorfahren der Vampire.

Einer der Widersacher, vermutlich der Anführer, trennte sich ebenfalls von seinen Kollegen und versuchte, um Valerius herum zu dem Jungen und seinen menschlichen Freunden zu gelangen. Valerius trat aber genau so viele Schritte seitwärts, wie es der Anführer auch tat. Der Versuch schnell über die andere Flanke anzugreifen, wurde ebenfalls abgeblockt. Egal welche Winkelzüge der Urvampir auch probierte, ob am Boden oder mit einem Satz in die Luft, um von oben auf die Beute herunterzustechen, es gelang nicht.

Valerius verschwendete keine Energie für einen Angriff, er stellte sich nur immer blitzartig in den Weg, aus welcher Richtung der Angreifer auch kam. Langsam wurden die wilden Verwandten wütend und begannen zu knurren. Die dabei sichtbaren Zähne liessen es Rufus ganz mulmig werden. So ähnlich mussten wohl die urzeitlichen Flugsaurier ausgesehen haben.

Unbewusst wollte er ein paar Schritte rückwärtsgehen, doch er wurde von Merllano eisern an der Schulter zurückgehalten. „Wag es nicht den Rückzug anzutreten, damit provozierst du erst recht einen Angriff", zischte dieser leise. Erst an dem Griff merkte Rufus die Kraft, die der ehemalige Lehrling als Jungvampir bereits hatte. „In Ordnung, aber halte meine Schulter etwas lockerer, mir brechen bald die Knochen."

Während dem Geflüster und der Freigabe von Scrimgeours malträtierter Schulter durch Merllano, lieferten sich die beiden Vampirmänner ein Blickduell.

Da drohendes Starren offensichtlich keinen Erfolg zeigte und er den dominanten Gegner nicht direkt anzugreifen wagte, hob der Urvampir ruckartig den Kopf. Bei der Musterung der Umgebung stellte er fest, dass nicht nur eine verteidigungsbereite Vampirdame hinter dem schwarzhaarigen Fürsten aufgetaucht war, sondern auch, dass jetzt die Gruppe der Schlossvampire über ihnen kreiste. Somit gab er die Sache für verloren, das Territorium für besetzt also ungeeignet und zog sich vorsichtig zurück.

Aber erst als alle Moorvampire abgezogen waren, entspannte sich Valerius. „Seid auf der Hut, es sind viele Wanderer unterwegs, dessen Strom wir uns anschliessen werden."

„Danke für den Schutz, den ihr uns gewährt, ich weiss es zu schätzen, dass uns nicht alle Vampire gefährlich werden", antwortete Scrimgeour. Sich auf seine Manieren besinnend, verbeugte er sich mit einem Hofknicks vor Lady Maureen, die sich zum Fürsten gesellte. „Es freut mich, euch vor der Abreise noch getroffen zu haben, denn wir werden uns vermutlich nicht wiedersehen, wenn ich das mit der beginnenden Völkerwanderung und der Umsiedelung so ziemlich aller Stämme richtig verstanden habe. So kann ich mich wenigstens noch von meinen lieben Freunden verabschieden."

Lady Maureen nickte und reicht dem Auror die Hand. „Wir werden die Freundschaft mit Ihnen und Ihrer Begleiterin nicht vergessen."

„Tonks willst du dich …", Rufus hatte sich zu Nymphadora umgedreht, doch diese stand nicht mehr hinter ihm. Der überraschte Mann sah, wie die Aurorin eben mit einem der Schlossvampire davonspazierte und sich angeregt mit MacFingal unterhielt. Das Licht der Sterne schien auf das Gesicht des rothaarigen Mannes und zeigte auch den vermeintlich lüsternen Blick des Vampirs.

Scrimgeour runzelte die Stirn, machte ihm der Kerl die Kameradin abspenstig?

„Täusche ich mich oder ist euer Kollege heute äusserst … ähm bettlustig?", murmelte Rufus irritiert an das Fürstenehepaar gewandt.

Maureen musste wegen der verlegenen Umschreibung, ob Mallory mit Tonks jetzt das Bett teilen wolle, das Lachen unterdrücken. Sie überliess es ihrem Gatten zu antworten.

Valerius schwieg einen Moment, dann meinte er: „Seid versichert, mein Kollege hat keine unsittlichen Absichten. Er ist, nach langer vernachlässigter Suche, wohl eher erntefreudig. Vampirisch erregt, wenn euch das mehr sagt. Vor allem jetzt, kurz vor einer langen und anstrengenden Reise. Dies ist eurer Begleiterin dank der weiblichen Intuition offensichtlich aufgefallen. Da sie Vampire kennt, wird sie sicher wissen, was sie tut und sich den Folgen ihres Handelns bewusst sein."

Jetzt wurde es auch Rufus klar, um was es hier ging und blickte rasch wieder zu den Spaziergängern, die etwas weiter entfernt im Schutz von ein paar Hecken stehen geblieben waren. Nymphadora nahm dem noch zögernden Vampir die Frage nach der Erlaubnis ab, hob die Arme und zog Mallory in eine sanfte Umarmung.

Ein lautes Räuspern von Maureen liess Rufus den Kopf abwenden. Er hätte auch keine Zuschauer gewollt, damals, als László ihn in den Armen hielt und ebenfalls sein Blut erntete. Es war Tonks' Entscheidung, dass sie Mallory dies gewährte und gaffen war äusserst unhöflich.

„Die beiden dürfen sich Zeit lassen, wir warten ohnehin noch auf den Führer unserer Gruppe", sprach Valerius.

„Aber bist nicht du hier der Führer?", fragte Scrimgeour überrascht.

Worauf der Fürst den Kopf schüttelte. „Führen kann am besten der, der weiss, wo es lang geht und so eine Wanderung bereits ein- oder zweimal mitgemacht hat. Wir haben jemand mit Erfahrung, der uns leiten wird."

Die Stimmung der freudigen Erwartung, welche die Schlossvampire erfasst hatte und gut in Merllanos Gesichtsausdruck zu lesen war, diese griff nun auch auf den Auror über. „Diese Sehnsucht nach der Ferne, ich kann euch verstehen", gestand Rufus seinem ehemaligen Lehrling eine Weile später. „Nur mein Platz ist eben hier in England. Jeder hat seine Bestimmung, der er folgen muss."

„Richtig, es ist so herrlich die Welt mit den Augen eines Vampirs zu sehen, man hat das Gefühl als Tagmensch war man blind. Mein Leben war wie eine lange Suche, bis ich meinen Platz gefunden habe, ich bereue es nicht." Enthusiastisch öffnete der junge Vampir seine Flügel und hätte dabei um ein Haar seinen ehemaligen Lehrmeister umgeworfen.

„Merllano, immer erst gucken, dass niemand neben dir steht!", rügte ihn sein Vater mit einem milden Lächeln.

„Er hat noch einiges zu lernen, aber das wird schon. Nicht wahr, mein Junge?" Den letzten Satz betonte Vater László mit unverkennbarem Stolz in der Stimme. Die Ehe und seine Familie hatten dem Fürsten offensichtlich gut getan und sein Leben sehr zum Positiven verändert, bemerkte Rufus mit leichtem Neid.

Ein leises Singen liess sie alle nach oben blicken.

„Da! MacKeltar und seine Brüder sind eingetroffen und die Schlossvampire stimmen in ihr Lied ein. Aber …", etwas verwirrt drehte sich Merllano zu seinem Vater, „ich dachte MacKeltar hat neben dir nur noch zwei Brüder, nicht drei? Wer ist denn das, der da noch mit ihm fliegt?"

Vater Valerius hüllte sich jedoch in geheimnisvolles Schweigen und lauschte andächtig dem Klang der Melodie, die am Nachthimmel zu widerhallen schien.

Nymphadora gesellte sich etwas taumelig aber wohlauf wieder zu Rufus, gefolgt von dem dankbaren Mallory, der sich aber rasch der wartenden Gruppe der Vampire über ihnen anschloss.

„MacKeltar, seine beiden Brüder und einer seiner Urenkel werden uns auf unserer Reise anführen. Auch Lachlan hat eine Familie, bei der er den letzten Winter verbracht hat", klärte der Fürst nun endlich auf.

„Sein Urenkel … oh", begann Scrimgeour und man sah, dass ihm viele Fragen auf der Zunge brannten. Über die direkten Nachkommen des weisen Alten hätte er gerne mehr erfahren. Doch dafür war nun keine Zeit mehr.

„Wir werden uns hinter ihnen einreihen und seiner Leitung folgen", schnitt ihm László das Wort ab, da sie nicht mehr länger warten konnten.

Der Fürst wandte sich an seine Familie: „Seid ihr bereit alles hinter euch zu lassen?"

Ihre zustimmenden Antworten mischten sich mit dem leisen Singen der Schlossvampire.

„Dann lasst uns ziehn mit dem Wind", rief Valerius laut und schwang sich in die Lüfte.

Schnell folgte ihm Maureen und sang: „Denn wohin er uns bringt, werden Zweifel zu Rauch, weil wir hier sind."

Überwältigt von der Vorfreude entfaltete Merllano seine Flügel mit solchem Schwung, dass Rufus sich wieder ducken musste, um nicht getroffen zu werden. Grinsend sah er dem abhebenden Jungvampir nach und summte die Melodie des Liedes mit.

Merllano hatte eben die nötige Reisehöhe erreicht, als der alte Vampir mit den weissen Flügeln über alle hinwegflog und eine weitere Strophe anstimmte: „Lass uns gehn und wir sind, endlich frei wie der Wind, wie die Vögel ziehn wir, weit übers Meer."

Lachlan MacKeltar hatte die Führung übernommen und zog mit dem Verband der Arun-Vampire gegen die Küste zu.

„Lebewohl Merllano!"

Dieses Kapitel widme ich ganz speziell der Musikgruppe "FAUN". Ihre Pagan-Folkmusik und ihre interessanten Kompositionen entführen den Zuhörer in eine wundervolle Welt zwischen Realität und Fantasie. FAUN und ihre Musik prägten den Charakter des Vampirs MacKeltar in meiner Geschichte und speziell ihr Lied "Mit dem Wind" inspirierte mich zum Abschlusskapitel meiner Story.

Vielen herzlichen Dank an die Sänger von FAUN, die mir bei einem Gespräch nach einem Konzert im März 2014 persönlich die Erlaubnis gaben, Teile ihres Liedes "Mit dem Wind" in meiner Geschichte zu verwenden.


End file.
